A Marca do Pecado
by Kyra Spring
Summary: No fim, todos nos tornamos iguais. Existe um evento, um único, que iguala a todos, e do qual ninguém pode fugir. Todos terminam, um dia. A diferença é o que se faz com o tempo que resta. TERMINADA - TRÊS CAPÍTULOS FINAIS PUBLICADOS.
1. Marion Hughes

_**A MARCA DO PECADO**_

_**Sinopse:**__ Uma família que começa por um pecado. Um segredo escondido por anos. Um amor florescendo em meio a uma guerra civil. A porta entre os mundos está aberta, mas precisa ser fechada, e talvez o sacrifício exigido seja alto demais para se pagar._

_**Shipper:**__ Edward Elric / Winry Rockbell, Roy Mustang / Riza Hawkeye, Edward Elric / Personagem Original, Alphonse Elric / Personagem Original._

_**Classificação:**__ PG13_

_**Completa?**__ – Não. Ela será dividida em capítulos, e eu vou postando à medida que for escrevendo._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Alguns personagens são meus (ou seja, só copie com autorização minha), outros não (ou seja, copie se quiser, mas depois você que se entenda com a Hiromu Arakawa), e não tenho fins lucrativos._

_**Nota da autora:**__ Essa história se passa pouco mais de quatro anos depois do término da série animada (ignore o filme totalmente). Ed foi para a Alemanha mas resolveu voltar e se estabelecer na Inglaterra (as razões serão explicadas posteriormente), Al está estudando alquimia com a professora Izumi Curtis, além de ter o mesmo poder de transmutação sem círculos que seu irmão tem (nada mais plausível, afinal ele cruzou a porta...). Na Cidade Central, as coisas andam mais ou menos na mesma, os ajudantes vagabundos do Roy continuam vagabundos (:-D), enfim, a vida continua seu curso. Mas é claro que nem tudo fica desse jeito (até porque, se ficasse, não teria história). Spoilers: a série toda, sendo que a fic não fica muito presa ao anime._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Capítulo 1: Marion Hughes**_

_Cidade Central, terça-feira, 11:30 da manhã._

–Não, cara, você não tá entendendo, eu vim para trabalhar aqui!

–Ah, tá, e onde está a sua credencial?

–Eu tô tentando tirar uma há quase um mês! Que droga, será que a minha transferência não é o bastante?

–Sinto muito, moça, mas para entrar você precisa mesmo de uma credencial.

–Olha aqui, dá pra chamar seu superior? Ele me conhece, sabe quem eu sou!

–Até parece... Você é a quinta só essa semana que usa essa desculpa.

–Quer fazer o teste? Chame o seu superior e veja se ele não me conhece!

Aquele era um dia comum no Quartel-General Central. Na recepção, havia uma mulher discutindo com o recepcionista para entrar. Ela era alta e pálida, e seu rosto era oval, com o queixo levemente anguloso. Os cabelos eram pretos e cortados na altura da base da cabeça, e os olhos, de um tom castanho-esverdeado, estavam escondidos atrás de óculos escuros. A roupa era escura e austera: saia reta até os joelhos, sapatos de salto baixo, terninho escuro, usando apenas uma grossa pulseira como adorno. Ela nunca havia sido vista no quartel, o que justificava a desconfiança do recepcionista. Porém, no meio da discussão, alguém aparece e diz:

–Ora, ora, ora, veja só quem finalmente apareceu! Fez uma boa viagem?

–Co-co-coronel Mustang, o senhor por aqui?! – o recepcionista se virou e bateu uma continência desajeitada para o homem alto e moreno usando um tapa-olho e que acabara de chegar – Eu estou tentando disser a ela que não se pode entrar aqui sem uma credencial e...

–Pode ficar tranqüilo, Gibbs, eu a conheço – e sorriu – Ela é a segunda-tenente Hughes, não é?

–Hughes? – Gibbs abriu a boca, espantado, mas nada disse – Está bem, srta. Hughes, vou providenciar para que sua credencial fique pronta ainda hoje e isso não volte a acontecer.

–Obrigado – ela acenou com a cabeça – Espero que o senhor tenha boas notícias para mim, coronel Mustang. Podemos conversar?

–Claro, venha até a minha sala – respondeu ele, e a conduziu até a sua sala, que ficava no fim de um corredor longo.

Assim que ela entrou, a porta se fechou às suas costas. Então, começou a observar as fotos que havia na mesa e os recortes de jornais nas paredes. Boa parte delas mostrava o próprio coronel, algumas vezes sozinho, em outras acompanhado por seus subordinados. Mas havia algumas que pareciam não ter absolutamente nada a ver com o ambiente onde se encontrava. Eram fotos que mostravam momentos de descontração, brincadeiras e trotes entre os militares.

–Sente-se, por favor. Quer alguma coisa para beber? – ela não quis, e ele se sentou – O seu currículo é excelente, srta. Hughes. Bons resultados em investigações difíceis, criminosos procurados há anos pela polícia capturados por você... Realmente, sinto-me honrado de ter uma investigadora tão eficiente e valorosa aqui na Cidade Central. E a senhorita é muito jovem, qual a sua idade?

–Vinte e cinco anos, senhor – respondeu ela – Mas tive excelentes exemplos, aqui e na Cidade do Leste, inclusive o de um cara chamado Roy Mustang, o senhor conhece? Ele pode ser meio idiota, mas ainda assim é um cara legal.

–É, eu já ouvi falar dele, mas me disseram que, na verdade, ele é um homem corajoso, inteligente e muito bonito – eles se encararam por uns minutos, depois abriram um sorriso. E a moça se jogou sobre o coronel num abraço apertado, dizendo:

–Ah, Roy, quanto tempo, cara! Eu senti tanto a sua falta!

–Também senti a sua, Marion! – Roy retribuiu o abraço – E então, como anda a sua vida? Ouvi coisas maravilhosas a seu respeito, garota, e quero saber a sua versão da história.

–Nada de mais. O de sempre, sabe? – ela se desvencilhou dele – Mas eu não vejo você há tanto tempo... Na verdade, é desde... desde... – mas parou de falar.

–Já faz muito tempo, Marion. Cinco anos, para ser mais exato – o semblante do homem também se fechou repentinamente – Ainda estamos investigando, mas já faz muito tempo que não saímos do lugar.

–Não importa mais – ela se forçou a sorrir, mas tinha uma nuvem negra no rosto – Meu irmão está morto, e espero que você não tenha me chamado aqui por causa dele.

–Na verdade, o motivo é outro, algo que vai te interessar bastante – ele se levantou e abriu um jornal sobre a mesa. A manchete da primeira página dizia "MAIS UM ASSASSINATO ATRIBUÍDO À BLACK ROSE" – Acho que você está lendo os jornais ultimamente, não está? E, se está, provavelmente já ouviu falar numa série de assassinatos que está assombrando a cidade.

–Sim, mas sei muito pouco – ela passou os olhos na reportagem – Eles atribuem os crimes a uma organização, mas isso não faz sentido. Aparentemente, não há nada que ligue uma vítima à outra.

–É por isso que chamamos a melhor investigadora da Cidade do Leste para nos ajudar – respondeu ele, com um sorriso maroto – Você entrará na pesquisa de campo no começo da semana que vem. Até lá, todo o material que coletamos sobre o caso estará a sua disposição.

–Certo, obrigado pelo voto de confiança – ela deixou o jornal num canto – Mas diga-me, como anda a vida? Você já conseguiu ficar com a tenente Hawkeye?

–Não se atreva a falar isso de novo! – exclamou o homem, corando subitamente – Ela é apenas uma amiga muito leal, e nada além disso.

–Repita isso para si mesmo até se convencer – ela deu uma sonora gargalhada – E aquele moleque que estava por aqui, o Edward? O que aconteceu com ele?

–Ele foi para Xing, aprender sobre a alquimia de lá. Um bom rapaz, sem dúvida, pena que é um pouco desmiolado – respondeu Mustang, tentando soar o mais convincente possível – Mas o irmão dele ficou por aqui, está se tornando um alquimista cada vez melhor.

–Voltando ao caso, vou ter uma equipe à minha disposição, certo? Penso de um legista, investigadores, peritos... E isso vai ter que sair do seu bolso, cara.

–Não se preocupe, contratei a melhor equipe do país. Estarão todos subordinados a você, o que quer dizer que você terá total liberdade de ação.

–Que ótimo, eu adoro mandar nas pessoas.

–Até o começo do trabalho, você pode fazer um pouco de turismo pela cidade, conhecer as pessoas daqui e a equipe com quem você vai trabalhar. E também visitar a sua sobrinha, o que acha?

–Ah, claro, a Elysia... Como ela está?

–Uma gracinha. Ela já tem quase nove anos, e tem a língua mais ferina que já vi numa criança. Bem, talvez a segunda, ela ainda não conseguiu superar o Ed, mas nesse ritmo logo ela será dez vezes pior que ele. E como é inteligente! Ela sabe convencer qualquer um a fazer o que ela quiser.

–Vou visitá-la qualquer dia desses.

–Gracia perguntou sobre você há alguns meses. Como você se atreve a não dar notícias do seu paradeiro por três anos? Sua cunhada estava quase te excomungando.

–Digamos que eu não sou a pessoa mais caseira do mundo.

–Pois devia ter, pelo menos, um pouco mais de consideração pelas pessoas que gostam de você. E a Gracia te adora, a Elysia te imita, enfim, você significa muito para elas.

–Corta essa, Roy. Será que eu vou ter que te lembrar que você não é meu pai?

–Seu pai, talvez, não, mas ainda me lembro do dia em que o seu irmão me disse pra tomar conta de você como se fosse minha própria irmã.

–É, mas eu não sou, e você não manda em mim.

–Como seu superior direto, tenho que discordar dessa última afirmação.

–Eu tenho que ir embora. Acabei de chegar de viagem, e ainda nem arrumei um lugar para ficar. Tem algum lugar livre nessa espelunca que você chama de quartel?

–Já providenciei um lugar para você se estabelecer, também. É só pegar a chave com o Gibbs.

–Tá falando daquele recepcionista burro que me atendeu agora há pouco?

–Que é isso, não seja cruel com ele! Meio lento, talvez, mas não burro. Passe aqui de novo amanhã nessa mesma hora e eu te mostrarei os resultados das investigações até agora.

Ela saiu da sala e, depois de discutir mais um pouco com Gibbs, pegou a chave do seu quarto. Não era grande nem luxuoso, tinha apenas uma cama, um armário, criado-mudo, escrivaninha e cadeira. Suas malas já haviam sido levadas para lá, muito provavelmente por ordem de Roy, e estavam cuidadosamente empilhadas aos pés da cama. Ela deu uma olhada em volta e, no segundo seguinte, já abriu a maior das malas e tirou de lá uma enorme bandeira amestriana, que pendurou na parede atrás da cama. Sobre a mesa, colocou bibelôs e porta-trecos, e sobre o criado-mudo, um despertador. Assim que a redecoração do quarto terminou, ela ouviu batidas na porta, e quando a abriu, viu que se tratava de uma oficial miúda, morena de óculos maiores que o próprio rosto.

–Olá! Meu nome é Sciezka Kilev – assim que abriu a porta, ela já foi se apresentando – Cuido da biblioteca do quartel. O coronel Mustang me pediu para ajudá-la no que você precisar.

–Eu acho que eu conheço você de algum lugar, não conheço? – Marion estudou a moça cuidadosamente, até bater na testa e dizer – Ah, sim, é claro! Você é aquela moça que o Maes ajudou a entrar no Exército! E então, como você está?

–Muito trabalho, sabe? O coronel Mustang me designou para ajudá-la pessoalmente – e, depois de ver a expressão de incredulidade dela, emendou – Eu sei tudo sobre o caso até agora, e posso fazer você poupar muito tempo filtrando o que é inútil.

–Como posso saber se você está filtrando _somente_ o que é inútil? – Marion ergueu uma sobrancelha – Me desculpe se estou te ofendendo, mas devido à gravidade do caso preciso me assegurar de que só estou trabalhando com pessoas de total confiança e não quero ninguém me escondendo nada.

–Não se preocupe quanto a isso! Mesmo comigo, as informações por escrito continuarão chegando até você – ela deu um sorriso, mas quando viu a outra trocando os óculos escuros por outros com lentes transparentes, empalideceu e ficou séria de repente.

–O que houve, Sciezka? Está se sentindo bem?

–Claro, estou ótima. É que... – encarou-a profundamente – É estranho, sabe? Ver você aqui, desse jeito... E você é tão... tão parecida com ele...

–Está falando do meu irmão, não é? – ela sorriu, sem-graça, mas não perdeu o ar triste – Vocês dois tinham uma ligação de amizade muito forte, não tinham?

–Se não fosse pelo general Hughes, eu nunca estaria aqui – concordou a outra – Devo muito a ele, e espero pagar pelo menos um pouco dessa dívida ajudando a senhora.

–Você vai me ajudar muito se me disser um lugar bom para almoçar – decidida a não deixar que aquela lembrança triste a abalasse, ela disse – E você almoça comigo e me conta um pouco sobre o pessoal daqui, o que acha?

–Jura? Posso ir com a senhora? – o rosto de Sciezka se iluminou na hora – Que ótimo! Garanto que você vai se adaptar muito bem. A maioria das pessoas por aqui é legal, embora alguns não sejam nada inteligentes, sabe? De qualquer forma, a Cidade Central é ótima.

A conversa continuou durante o almoço, que aconteceu num aconchegante restaurante a algumas quadras dali. A bibliotecária disse muitas coisas sobre o quartel, e falou sobre cada pessoa. Alguns Marion já conhecia, outros não, e havia alguns que haviam chegado há pouco mais tempo que ela. Quando questionada sobre Riza Hawkeye, Sciezka se animou e disse:

–Ela foi promovida, sabia? Agora está assinando como Major Riza Hawkeye, e está muito feliz com isso. Mas, por alguma razão, parece que o coronel está ainda mais feliz do que ela.

–E onde ela está? Não a vi até agora.

–Ela está terminando uma missão no norte, sabe? Aquela maldita fronteira com Drachma, outra vez, parece que descobriram uma mina de carvão lá e o governo está fazendo de tudo para proteger. Besteira, na minha opinião, ou um pretexto para conseguir outra guerra.

–Estamos há tanto tempo sem guerras, não é? Quer dizer, pelo menos para os padrões de Amestris – Marion deu uma risadinha – Quatro, cinco anos? Até antes de o Parlamento assumir, era difícil passar um ano inteiro sem pelo menos uma escaramuça com algum país vizinho.

–Ou com alguém daqui mesmo – concordou a outra moça – Mas agora está tudo tão em paz... Estamos fazendo comércio com o leste outra vez! Ishbal prosperando, Liori se reerguendo, tudo está tão bom que eu mesma já começo a ter pouca coisa para fazer. Até você chegar, é claro – ela fez questão de frisar – Mas, voltando a falar da major Hawkeye, ela volta no fim da semana. Parece que ela fez questão de se envolver pessoalmente com a investigação dos assassinatos daqui.

–O que a polícia está dizendo?

–Eles lavaram as mãos, é claro – nessa hora, Sciezka fechou a cara, aborrecida – Esses caras sempre atrapalham mais que ajudam. E, pra piorar, eles vão colocar um deles para trabalhar conosco.

–Pode esquecer, eu não trabalho com policiais. Tudo o que a polícia oferece, o exército tem três vezes mais, e não quero ninguém vigiando. – Marion se aborreceu também, e sem querer levantou o tom de voz, atraindo para si a atenção de metade do restaurante.

–Mas o coronel Mustang concordou, mesmo que sob protesto. Sabe como é, ordens superiores... Manda quem pode, obedece quem tem juízo, e a gente tem juízo – riu, debochada – De qualquer forma ainda temos tempo. A senhora quer fazer alguma coisa hoje?

–Não, vou voltar para o quartel e começar a estudar o caso – ela foi dizendo, mas então outra idéia lhe passou pela cabeça – Espere... Não, tenho planos para hoje, sim! Pode me dizer onde tem uma loja de brinquedos por aqui?

–Brinquedos?

–É, quero comprar uma coisinha para alguém. Pode me levar?

–É, posso sim – a outra entendeu o motivo, e concordou – É para o que eu estou pensando que é?

–É, sim – Marion sorriu – E você vai me ajudar a escolher, o que acha?

–Claro! E até sei do que você precisa. Vamos?

–É claro, vamos! Tem uma lojinha linda por aqui, garanto que você vai adorar...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá! Esse é um projeto já meio antigo, que eu levei muito tempo para botar no papel. Estou tentando escrever uma fic longa desse estilo já há algum tempo, e estou fazendo de tudo para que essa aqui seja boa. Garanto, pelo menos, que vocês verão de tudo por aqui: romance, drama, aventura, suspense, até um pouquinho de comédia. E vou tentar manter um ritmo de publicações, de um capítulo por semana. É claro que, para isso, preciso de reviews – muuuuuuuitos reviews. Estou aberta a críticas e a sugestões de todos os tipos, e vou adorar que vocês digam o que quiserem a respeito de minha fic. Prometo, também, que vou responder todos os reviews com carinho, OK? Beijos a todos!_


	2. Tatiana Ahkmatova

_**Nota da autora:**__ A minha idéia era publicar esse capítulo só semana que vem, mas percebi que ele e o capítulo 1 acabam sendo, de certa forma, um único. Aqui está o segundo foco da história._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Capítulo 2: Tatiana Ahkmatova**_

_Londres, terça-feira, 15:30 da tarde._

–Com licença, vocês têm leite de magnésia?

Edward ergueu os olhos do balcão, levemente surpreso. A voz feminina o havia despertado do cochilo que tirava. Recompondo-se rapidamente, esfregou os olhos e disse, levemente grogue de sono:

–Hã? Ah, sim, claro, tá aqui – e pegou um frasco da estante atrás de você – Pode pagar no balcão ali na frente. Mais alguma coisa?

–Não, obrigado – só então, ao perceber que havia um leve sotaque na voz dela, ele levantou o rosto e a observou cuidadosamente.

A moça era muito diferente das que geralmente freqüentavam a farmácia onde ele trabalhava. Ela era alta e extremamente delicada, com cabelos louros muito claros, pele pálida, olhos azul-safira, rosto estreito e suave. Sem dúvida, era linda, mas tinha uma beleza estranha, quase assustadora. Ela percebeu que o rapaz a estudava e disse, com um sorriso:

–Sou nova por aqui, sabe? Vim para cá há pouco tempo, e conheço pouca gente. Qual é o seu nome?

–Edward Elric, senhorita – o rapaz corou levemente – Seja bem-vinda, então. O lugar é bom, garanto que você vai gostar. E você, como se chama?

–Meu nome é Tatiana Ahkmatova – ela estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo – Moro com o meu avô, ele é professor de piano, e eu também dou umas aulas nas horas vagas. Pobrezinho, tem problemas de estômago, sabe? Vive tomando leite de magnésia, por isso acho que você vai me ver muito por aqui.

–Então leve um pouco disso, por conta da casa – Ed pegou um outro frasco da prateleira e entregou à moça – Algumas gotas antes refeições ajudam na digestão. E diga para o seu avô procurar um médico, tá bem? Acredite em mim, se você soubesse de certos casos que temos aqui...

–Você é legal – ela agradeceu, sorridente – A que horas você sai?

–Lá pelas seis, por que?

–Você não quer me apresentar as redondezas? Eu não conheço ninguém por aqui, mas se você não puder, tudo bem, eu entendo...

–NÃO! – ele exclamou, alto – Pode deixar! Me espere aqui às seis e quinze, tudo bem?

–É claro! – ela sorriu, e se despediu – Até mais, então. Apareça, viu?

Ele enrubesceu novamente, com mais intensidade que a vez anterior. Fazia tanto tempo que uma garota não o convidava para passear... Tudo bem, ele não era de sair muito, e sabia que pelas suas costas o chamavam de monge recluso ou pior, mas nunca se importara... até agora. Ela era linda, falava bem, era animada... Conversara menos de três minutos com ela e já ficara totalmente encantado. Até onde se lembrava, nenhuma garota o deixou daquele jeito. Na verdade, apenas uma o deixou daquele jeito...

"Pare com isso, Ed! Ela só quer um guia, nada mais", a parte racional de seu cérebro dizia. E, além do mais, ele tinha prioridades. Não estava lá à-toa, não havia voltado para a Inglaterra por nada. Havia um motivo, e algo em seu coração lhe dizia que estava no rumo certo. Se realmente estivesse, pensou, teria nas mãos a chance de voltar à sua vida normal.

Já fazia quatro anos e alguns meses que ele vivia naquele lugar. O "lugar" não era Londres, não era aquele bairro, não era aquele país. Não, o lugar era aquele mundo todo, aquele mundo para o qual fora levado por acaso – ou por destino. Desde então, havia cruzado toda a Europa em busca de respostas: Alemanha, França, Grécia, fizera até uma escala na Romênia para averiguar uma história sobre seres muito parecidos com homúnculos (para só então descobrir que, na verdade, eles eram vampiros e que não passavam de uma lenda). Por fim, voltou ao ponto de partida, a Inglaterra, ao encontrar uma informação que parecia mais quente. Seu pai havia sumido no mundo: naquele momento, ele estava em algum lugar da Ásia, procurando manuscritos antigos.

Havia muitos segredos escondidos atrás daqueles olhos dourados. Para começar, sua origem: ele viera de um mundo paralelo àquele em que vivia, depois de cruzar a misteriosa Porta. Segundo, era um alquimista, que dedicava sua vida à arte da transmutação da matéria, e que assinava pelo nome de Alquimista de Aço. E, terceiro, metade do seu corpo era de metal: seu braço e sua perna nada mais eram que próteses mecânicas, as únicas coisas que conseguira trazer do outro lado da Porta. Com muito custo, conseguiu ir ajustando suas próteses conforme crescia, de forma que parecessem membros verdadeiros. O metal era coberto com luvas de seda cor-de-pele, e ele sempre usava casacos longos e luvas de lã escuras, o que tornava as próteses quase imperceptíveis.

Do outro lado da porta, ele tinha um irmão mais novo, Alphonse. Graças a ele, Edward, o mais novo havia passado anos terríveis, aprisionado a uma armadura. E foi exatamente para tirá-lo de lá que Ed cruzou a porta. Não entendia como ainda podia estar inteiro, como tudo aquilo havia acontecido, mas o que mais o afligia era o estado em que o irmão estava. Ed não tinha a menor idéia do que havia acontecido com o outro, e isso o deprimia. Por essa razão, procurava desesperadamente uma forma de voltar para seu mundo, para o lugar das pessoas de quem gostava.

À noitinha, largou o avental sobre o balcão e foi para a porta da farmácia, onde Tatiana o esperava. A princípio, eles se cumprimentaram cordialmente, e até mantiveram uma certa distância, mas quinze minutos depois ambos já riam alto e conversavam.

–É sério, eu não consigo falar o seu sobrenome! – dizia Ed – Atma... Akna... Como é que é?

–É _Ahkmatova_, com o K mudo – riu Tatiana – Minha família é de origem russa, e eu mesma morei lá, até os seis anos. Então, a minha família foi embora, meio que pressentindo que, cinco ou seis anos depois, aconteceria a Revolução e a família real toda entraria pelo cano. E a sua família, de onde é?

–É de longe daqui – desconversou ele – Meu pai tem ascendência alemã. Quanto à minha mãe eu não sei. E eu tenho um irmão mais novo, Alphonse.

–Jura? E onde ele está?

–Ele está... estudando, é isso. Sabe como é, ele resolveu viajar com o meu pai pelo mundo para estudar algumas plantas – mentiu o rapaz, pela segunda vez – Plantas não são o meu forte, eu prefiro química, tanto é que trabalho numa farmácia e já estou ajudando a manipular alguns remédios.

–Eu, hein? Credo! – ela fez uma careta – Gosto mesmo é de escrever. Tenho alguns poemas escritos, mas eles são péssimos, preciso melhorar.

–Pode me deixar ler um qualquer dia desses? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, sorrindo marotamente – Deixe que eu avalio se eles são realmente péssimos ou não.

–Ah, não, pode esquecer! Eles são horríveis mesmo, acredite em mim – cortou ela - Quem sabe daqui a uns cento e cinqüenta anos eu deixo você ler meus poemas...

Eles conversaram sobre muitos assuntos. Tatiana era inteligente e era capaz de manter uma boa conversa sobre qualquer tema sem fazer feio. Ed, por sua vez, tentava sempre se manter informado sobre tudo o que acontecia naquele mundo e, apesar de ainda não entender muitas coisas, também tinha um bom conhecimento sobre as coisas. O tempo passou muito depressa, os dois combinavam tão bem entre si que quando a moça pediu para que ele visse as horas, se assustou:

–Meu Deus, já é tão tarde? Preciso voltar para casa, meu avô já deve estar arrancando os cabelos!

–Quer que eu a acompanhe? – ofereceu-se o rapaz, solícito.

–Faria isso por mim? – ela sorriu, agradecida – Meu avô vai pirar se eu chegar em casa muito tarde.

Eles foram até a casa dela, uma habitação modesta na parte mais meridional do bairro, que ficava a algumas quadras da farmácia. Quando chegaram, um senhor atarracado e careca a esperava na porta, com um ar zangado:

–Isso é hora de chegar em casa, menina? – o sotaque dele era pelo menos dez vezes mais forte que o dela, e era agravado pelo nervosismo na voz – O que eu disse sobre sair sozinha?

–O senhor me autorizou a sair para passear, lembra? – explicou ela – Além do mais, eu não estava sozinha coisa nenhuma – e puxou Ed, que estava tentando sair de fininho, pelo braço – Esse aqui é o meu novo amigo, e ele se chama Edward Elric.

–Novo amigo, hein? – o velhinho o analisou de cima a baixo – Quais são as suas intenções com a minha neta, rapaz?

–E-e-eu sou só um am-amigo dela, senhor – gaguejou Ed – Trabalho na farm-farmácia do bairro e conheci a sua n-neta quando ela foi até lá comprar leite de magnésia. É o senhor que tem problemas de estômago, não é?

–Nada de gracinhas para cima da Tatiana, ouviu bem? – resmungou o velho – Mas como você parece um bom sujeito, vou permitir que converse com ela.

–Ob-obrigado, sr. Ahkmatova – agradeceu ele, confuso – Bem, Tatiana, também preciso voltar para casa, tenho um monte de coisas para fazer. Me diverti muito essa noite, obrigado por tudo!

Ele se despediu cordialmente, e quando já estava tomando o caminho até a sua casa ouviu a voz roufenha do avô da moça dizendo, num tom suave e agradecido:

–E obrigado pelo remédio que você me receitou, ele me fez muito bem.

Ed se virou, e viu que o senhor sorria. Sorriu também, em resposta, e acenou para eles. O caminho foi feito em passadas largas e rápidas, e parou em frente a uma casinha pequena espremida entre dois prédios altos. Era uma moradia modesta, composta de um quarto-sala, cozinha, banheiro e área de serviço. Como ele morava sozinho, não precisava de muito espaço, e era organizado o bastante para mantê-la sempre limpa. Também ficava pouco tempo em casa.

Quando entrou, viu que havia alguns papéis espalhados pelo chão da sala. "Maldito carteiro, será que ele nunca vê a caixa de correio do lado do portão?", praguejou ele. Recolheu as cartas e olhou-as uma por uma. Nada de muito interessante, como sempre, apenas algumas propagandas, cartas de cobrança, um cartão postal do seu pai... Apenas a última carta lhe chamou a atenção. O remetente assinava como doutor Strathmore, e vinha da Irlanda, mais precisamente da capital Dublin. Avidamente, rasgou o envelope e começou a ler a carta, escrita a lápis numa letra levemente garranchada:

_Caro sr. Elric:_

_Fico feliz que o senhor tenha apreciado tanto a minha pesquisa e demonstrado interesse por um tema que é tão desacreditado pela comunidade científica. Infelizmente, muito da minha pesquisa não está nos livros que publiquei (como eu disse, não sou exatamente o queridinho dos cientistas), e é muita coisa para mandar pelo correio._

_De qualquer forma, tentei juntar o máximo de dados que consegui num livro (que estou enviando junto com essa carta) que poderá ser muito esclarecedor. Se você precisar de mais alguma coisa, basta entrar em contato comigo, e talvez possamos até nos encontrar pessoalmente._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Prof. Daniel Strathmore._

–De que diabo de livro ele está falando? – Ed olhou pelo chão, e encontrou, junto à porta, um enorme embrulho de papel pardo – Ah, deve ser isso. E ele ainda disse que não conseguiu mandar tudo?

Ele rapidamente rasgou o papel e viu não um livro, mas uma pilha de cadernos manuscritos. A letra, sem dúvida, era a mesma da carta, e as anotações eram misturadas com desenhos também manuscritos. Sem tempo para ler, apenas folheou cada um dos volumes rapidamente. Os desenhos eram familiares... muito familiares... familiares até demais para ser normal ou mera coincidência...

Ed, então, correu até a estante de livros na parede oposta à da porta e tirou de lá dois grossos volumes, depois pegou um lápis e abriu todos os cadernos e os livros. Então, começou a ler o primeiro caderno, comparando com os livros, grifando e fazendo anotações. Gastou a noite toda nessa tarefa, e mesmo assim, dos doze cadernos iniciais, havia terminado de ler apenas três.

Amanhecia. O pouco que havia lido era bastante esclarecedor, mas não tinha muita aplicação prática. Era uma escrita contida, como se o autor estivesse evitando dizer tudo o que sabia. Não fazia muito sentido, afinal o doutor Strathmore já estava desmoralizado o bastante para se preocupar com o que as pessoas diriam a seu respeito.

Ele havia conhecido as obras de Daniel Strathmore por acaso, um ano depois de cruzar a porta. Nessa época, ele morava na Alemanha, e fazia um passeio pela cidade até parar num sebo. Sem nada melhor para fazer, entrou. O lugar recendia a mofo e papel velho, e era abafado e quente, mas algo o atraía irresistivelmente. Andando despreocupadamente entre os livros, de repente topou com um, de capa vermelha, e com um título enorme em letras douradas já meio desbotadas:

_**TRATADO SOBRE A TRANSMUTAÇÃO DA MATÉRIA**_

_Por Daniel J. Strathmore_

"Será que...", ele pensou imediatamente, mas não terminou o pensamento. Logo no instante seguinte, começou a folhear o grosso volume embolorado, cheio de esperança. O que viu lá fez com que uma chama brilhasse em seu peito como há muito não acontecia. O livro falava sobre alquimia – a pura e simples alquimia ensinada do outro lado do portão. Apesar de ele nunca usar essa palavra, e chamá-la de "transmutação" ou "reação de transmutação" o tempo todo, ele falava sobre tudo o que Ed havia passado a vida inteira ouvindo e aprendendo: a lei da troca equivalente, círculos de transmutação (chamados de catalisadores circulares), falava até de elementos capazes de aumentar tanto o poder de uma reação que até mesmo os elementos iniciais poderiam ser desprezados. Mesmo assim, ele não entrava em detalhes sobre esses elementos e nem dizia de onde vinha a energia para tais transmutações.

"Eu não quero nem saber, quero esse livro e vou levá-lo agora mesmo". Sem pensar duas vezes, pegou o volume e levou até o balcão. O preço cobrado por ele foi irrisório, e o balconista quase riu da cara de Ed quando ele disse que queria comprar o livro do doutor Strathmore. Depois, quando ele foi procurar outros livros escritos pelo doutor, descobriu que toda a comunidade científica o execrava e ridicularizava, e que suas pesquisas nunca foram levadas a sério. Os outros químicos ditos respeitáveis argumentavam que não havia fundamento dizer que havia elementos que poderiam criar coisas do nada, e que era impossível que um simples círculo servir como um catalisador tão poderoso assim. O golpe de misericórdia que eles davam na teoria do dr. Daniel era o de que era impossível falar de uma reação sem mencionar de onde vinha a energia para dar início a ela.

Isso não importava a Ed de maneira nenhuma. Ele, melhor do que qualquer um, sabia que tudo o que o doutor dizia em seus livros era verdadeiro. Desde então, começou a procurar por cada coisa, por menor e mais insignificante que fosse, que levasse a assinatura dele. Descobriu que Daniel Leonard Strathmore havia sido, um dia, o mais jovem, respeitável e brilhante químico que um dia já havia colocado os pés na Sociedade Inglesa de Química, sendo responsável por diversas descobertas revolucionárias. O que tinha de inteligente, porém, tinha de rebelde e imprevisível, e um dia, sem mais nem menos, entrou numa viagem pelo mundo em busca de algo que, de acordo com ele, mudaria todo o conhecimento sobre a formação do mundo que eles tinham.

Mais de dez anos se passaram sem que ele desse uma única notícia de seu paradeiro. Então, um belo dia, ele voltou com todas aquelas idéias absurdas. Quando publicou seu primeiro livro, _Tratado sobre a transmutação da matéria_, sua reputação acabou. Expulso da Sociedade, desacreditado por seus colegas de profissão, publicou mais alguns livros, mas nunca mais voltou a ser o mesmo. Até onde Ed sabia, após o lançamento de seu último livro ele havia se mudado para a América e nunca mais se ouviu nada a respeito dele.

Quando Ed descobriu que a pista que o levara até a Alemanha era um beco sem saída, e que não havia praticamente nada sobre o doutor, resolveu ir atrás de sua mais nova pista pessoalmente. Enquanto buscava por outras informações, não deixava de coletar o máximo de informações que pudesse sobre a pesquisa que o doutor fazia. E só então, seis meses antes de receber todas aquelas anotações, descobriu o endereço do doutor e escreveu para ele. Também encontrou os outros livros dele, _Círculos catalisadores: Tipos e aplicações_, _Um estudo da alquimia sob o olhar da ciência_ (o primeiro livro em que ele fala abertamente sobre alquimia, e o último que escreveu como membro da Sociedade Inglesa de Química) e o mais intrigante, _A fonte da existência_, em que dava uma explicação sobre a energia usada nas transmutações e de como fontes alternativas poderiam ser utilizadas.

Era exatamente de uma fonte de energia alternativa poderosa o suficiente para sustentar uma transmutação de grandes proporções que ele precisava. Para abrir a porta, ele precisaria de uma quantidade absurda de energia, e o livro, apesar de dizer que uma operação como essa era possível, não explicava com detalhes suficientes o que poderia ser feito. Foi depois de ler _A fonte da existência_ que Ed resolveu escrever para o doutor em busca de mais informações, e a resposta demorou a chegar.

Voltar a trabalhar no dia seguinte foi a coisa mais difícil que Ed fez em sua vida. Até mesmo seu chefe, um homem enorme, bigodudo e quase tão largo quanto era alto, percebeu as olheiras no rosto dele.

–Noite difícil, Elric? – ele deu um sorrisinho – Tome uma xícara de café, vai fazer você despertar.

–Obrigado, senhor, mas já tomei quase um bule inteiro antes de vir trabalhar – respondeu Ed, esfregando os olhos – O senhor vai abrir a farmácia esse final de semana?

–Se você puder ficar aqui, sim. Essa época do ano é terrível, todo mundo ficando doente ao mesmo tempo... É sempre assim: basta o inverno começar e já surgem as gripes e resfriados.

Ed tentava trabalhar o máximo possível. Não que seu salário fosse ruim, ele era razoável, considerando a sua idade, mas ele estava economizando para mais uma viagem. Sempre fazia isso: trabalhava como um louco, economizava uma quantia razoável e voltava a colocar o pé na estrada. Seu pai até lhe ofereceu ajuda, mas o rapaz era orgulhoso o bastante para dizer não.

Os dias seguintes foram dedicados à análise do material que recebera. A cada palavra, o professor o deixava convencido de que havia uma maneira de abrir a porta pelo outro lado, mesmo que não a divulgasse abertamente. Por que não dizia? Os doze cadernos eram mais úteis e davam mais informações que todos os livros que já lera naquele lugar. Somente alguém que já tinha visto tudo aquilo poderia descrever com tanta riqueza de detalhes, e se ele já tinha visto, já tinha estado do outro lado. Ou seja, se ele já tinha estado do outro lado...

"...eu posso cruzar a porta outra vez". A cada palavra, a esperança de Ed crescia mais e mais. Ele poderia voltar para casa, enfim. Mas algo lhe dizia que muita coisa aconteceria antes que ele pudesse ver os campos de Rizenbul e as ruas movimentadas e caóticas da Cidade Central novamente.

Então, quando enfim chegou à última página do último caderno, algo ali escrito o fez tomar uma decisão imediata. Nela, em letra cursiva escrita a caneta, as frases "Posso lhe mostrar tudo o que disse aqui, mas preciso que, antes, você venha até mim". O doutor Strathmore o ensinaria a voltar para casa. Naquele mesmo dia, avisou a seu chefe que viajaria, uma viagem muito importante e inadiável.

"Eu vou voltar para casa, senhor. Com um pouco de sorte, é muito provável que jamais volte a vê-lo outra vez", pensou, sorrindo, antes de dar as costas para a fachada da farmácia e ir para casa arrumar as malas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nota da autora:**__ Pois é, babies, e esse é o segundo capítulo. Por enquanto, a história vai ser assim, com trechos alternados entre cada lado da grande Porta, mas depois... Depois você vai ter que ler para descobrir. O esquema dos reviews continua o mesmo: dê sua opinião e, no próximo capítulo, prometo que respondo com toda a atenção. Beijos sabor tangerina!_


	3. Elysia Hughes

_**Capítulo 3: Elysia Hughes**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Só pra avisar, não garanto a próxima atualização. É a minha última semana de aula, e eu ainda tenho algumas provas e trabalhos. De qualquer forma, precisava postar essa para responder às reviews mega-lindas que vocês estão deixando para mim._

_**Lika Nightmare:**__ Obrigado pelos elogios! Essa fic é muito mais séria do que a outra que estou postando, e não sei se vou agradar a todos. De qualquer forma, vou continuar tentando. E você acha mesmo que eu ia deixar de deixar uma review na sua fic? É claro que não!_

_**Riza Potter:**__ O ritmo é meio rápido exatamente porque, por enquanto, a história se divide em dois núcleos. A partir do momento em que eles se juntarem, as coisas vão se normalizar, mas é claro que tem muita coisa pra acontecer antes disso._

_**Sangosinha:**__ Duas reviews, baby? Obrigada! Respondendo às duas: sim, a Riza vai aparecer logo. E, sim, é uma Royai. Todo mundo é fã da Riza, acha que eu deixaria ela de fora?_

_**Luh Norton:**__ Fico feliz por você gostar da Marion. Também gosto muito dela, e acho que você vai gostar ainda mais dela daqui para frente. E, sim, a Riza vai aparecer logo..._

_**Taijiya Sango-san:**__ Já adianto que as coisas para o Ed vão se tornar cada vez mais turbulentas. Ele e a Tatiana vão se tornar, digamos, beeeem mais próximos. Dá-lhe Ed, com certeza!_

_Obrigado por todas as reviews! Agora, vamos continuar a nossa história..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

–Acho que não foi uma boa idéia ter vindo até aqui – era a terceira vez que Marion dizia isso, e a terceira vez que fazia menção de dar as costas à porta e ir embora.

–Não, você fica – também pela terceira vez, Sciezka a segurava pelo braço e tocava a campainha – Ela deve estar com visitas, senão não demoraria tanto.

Quando a bibliotecária ia tocar a campainha pela quarta vez, a porta se abriu, revelando uma garotinha miúda de cabelos louro-escuros presos em duas tranças e grandes olhos verdes, vestindo uma bermuda cheia de bolsos, uma blusinha sem mangas, uma boina de bandeirante e tênis surrados. Ela analisou as duas moças com atenção e depois disse:

–Se querem vender enciclopédias, esqueçam, porque a minha mãe não quer nenhuma.

–Não seja boba, somos nós! – Sciezka riu – Vim trazer uma surpresa para você.

–É bom que não seja igual à do mês passado, em que você me trouxe um livro da grossura de um bloco de concreto – retrucou a menina, num tom irônico – E então, qual é a surpresa?

A moça praticamente empurrou Marion em direção à porta. A garotinha e ela se encararam, meio confusas, meio chocadas, e a primeira só pode balbuciar:

–T-t-tia Marion?

–Elysia... Meu Deus, como você cresceu! – a vontade dela era abraçar a menina com força, mas não sabia se ainda tinha esse direito. Quando vira Elysia pela última vez, no enterro do seu irmão, ela tinha cabelos mais curtos, bochechas maiores e três anos e alguns meses de idade. Marion havia ido embora sem sequer se despedir da menina. Era aceitável que a sobrinha a odiasse pelo resto da vida.

–Tia Marion! Você veio! – contrariando o que previra, a pequena Elysia a abraçou com uma força insuspeita para uma menina tão pequena – Faz tanto tempo que eu quero te ver...

–Eu trouxe um presente para você – sentindo-se mais segura, a mulher estendeu-lhe um pacote – Sabe, a Sciezka disse que você não gosta de bonecas, então espero que goste do meu presente.

A garota destroçou o papel de embrulho, e seu rosto se iluminou ao ver o presente:

–Um skate! O meu já está em estado de perda total, e eu estava mesmo querendo um novo. Obrigado, tia! – e a abraçou de novo – Assim você me deixa mal-acostumada...

–Onde está a sua mãe? – perguntou Sciezka

–Lá na cozinha, com o Alphonse. Vou lá dizer que vocês chegaram – respondeu Elysia, e no segundo seguinte subiu no skate e saiu deslizando pelo corredor.

–Ei! A sua mãe não falou que dentro de casa não é lugar de andar nessa coisa?

Mas ela já estava longe demais para ouvir. Alguns instantes depois de uma bronca meio abafada pelo barulho de uma batedeira ser ouvida da cozinha, apareceu a senhora Gracia Hughes, mulher bonita e elegante de olhos verdes e cabelos castanho-claros. Ao ver Marion, uma sombra passou por seu rosto. "Eu não pedi para nascer parecida com o Maes, tá bem?", aborreceu-se ela, mas nada disse.

–Marion! Há quanto tempo! – elas se abraçaram cordialmente – Você não aparece, não liga, não escreve... Na certa deve ter muitas novidades!

–Algumas – afirmou a outra – A primeira é que me estabeleci na Cidade Central. Vou trabalhar na Central de Investigação do quartel, e já estamos com um caso quente nas mãos.

–Quer dizer que você não vai sumir tão cedo assim? – exclamou Elysia, efusiva – Que legal! Vamos poder visitar uma à outra!

Marion ia responder, mas de repente ouviu a voz de um garoto indo da cozinha para a sala. Virou-se e viu um rapazinho, aparentando pouco mais de treze anos, com cabelos louro-escuros mais ou menos do comprimento dos cabelos dela mesma, com uma franja longa caindo sobre os olhos castanho-acinzentados e cobrindo parcialmente o rosto redondo. Ele usava um traje preto, e vestia luvas brancas bordadas de vermelho.

–Edward! Você pode até ter cortado o cabelo, mas continua baixinho do mesmo jeito! – a moça o cumprimentou efusivamente, mas ao ver os olhares de pena das outras em sua direção, perguntou – O que há? O que eu disse de...

–Marion, eu sou o Alphonse, não o Edward – disse o próprio – O Ed está em Xing, estudando.

–ALPHONSE? – ela gritou, pasma – Mas da última vez que eu te vi você tinha... você tinha... Céus, _você tinha mais de dois metros e meio de altura!_ O que houve?

–É uma história muito longa – respondeu ele, com uma risada que pareceu forçada – Você é a Marion, não é? A Elysia fala um bocado de você.

Agora a segunda-tenente Hughes estava realmente confusa. Não que não se lembrasse de Alphonse: ele era o fiel escudeiro do irmão e os dois sempre estavam juntos. Mas ela também sabia que ele era um ano mais novo que Ed, o que quer dizer que, pelas suas contas...

–Caramba, como você está diferente! Nem dá para acreditar – ela sorriu, tentando não pensar mais naquela história toda. Fosse o que fosse, não era da sua conta. Há muito tempo que uma aura de mistério e segredo rodeava os irmãos Elric, desde a entrada de Edward no exército – E então, Al, o que você conta de novidades?

–Nada muito interessante. Estou estudando para passar no exame de alquimista federal – respondeu o rapaz – Ainda sou muito jovem, mas acho que tenho boas chances.

–Você tem falado com seu irmão? – perguntou ela.

–Não. Na verdade, desde que ele partiu, não sei mais nada sobre ele – o rapaz ficou sério – Acho até que, talvez, ele tenha se virado por lá e nem se lembra mais de quem deixou para trás – Marion sentiu, desconfortável, uma nota amarga na voz do rapaz. Ele era tão jovem... como podia estar tão amargo?

Então, do lado de fora da casa, fez-se ouvir uma voz de criança chamando por Elysia para brincar, e ela saiu como um furacão pela porta. Gracia, parada no corredor que dava acesso à sala, deu um sorriso, mas de repente ficou séria outra vez. Mesmo sentindo que estava pisando num terreno muito delicado, Marion perguntou, cautelosa:

–Como ela está? Você sabe, desde que...

–Como você queria que ela estivesse? – retrucou Gracia, com a voz meio trêmula – Você se lembra do que ela fez no dia do enterro do Maes. Eu fui tentando educá-la da melhor maneira possível, mas nunca é fácil. De qualquer forma, ela é uma garotinha extraordinária, inteligente, meiga, doce... Ela está indo à escola, sabia? – então, deu um sorrisinho – Já fui chamada lá umas três vezes por causa das brincadeiras dela...

–Me desculpe por sumir – então, Marion sentiu-se culpada – Desde a última vez que escrevi, estava procurando uma pessoa que deve explicações a mim e ao Maes.

–Não se preocupe, só peço que não faça isso de novo – a sra. Hughes explicou – Viu o quanto a Elysia gosta de você, então trate de não sumir outra vez.

Marion acenou com a cabeça, resignada. Ela ficou por lá mais algumas horas, e jantou junto com Sciezka, Elysia, Gracia e Alphonse. Quando estava saindo, a menina a puxou pelo braço e disse:

–Quando você vem de novo?

–Só depois que você for me visitar no quartel – respondeu a moça, sorrindo – Apareça por lá qualquer dia desses, tá bem? E quanto a você, Al – virou-se para o garoto – Trate de aparecer por lá, também. Se quer ser um alquimista federal, é melhor conhecer bem onde vai trabalhar.

–Combinado, então – ele sorriu – Gostei de te conhecer, tá? Até mais!

Então, as duas oficiais do exército foram embora, caminhando até o quartel e conversando sobre o novo trabalho. Agora, tinham que voltar as atenções para o caso que estava em suas mãos. Aquele era um desafio para a investigadora, porque tratava-se de uma das séries de crimes mais absurdas e estranhas da história do exército, superando até Barry Açougueiro ou Scar, o Ishbaliano.

Eles estavam lidando com uma organização conhecida por Black Rose. Eles eram criminosos da pior espécie, e eram responsabilizados por todo tipo de delito, de assaltos e depredações a seqüestros e assassinatos, muitas vezes com requintes de crueldade. Já eram contabilizadas pelo menos 15 vítimas por todo o país, com concentração na Cidade Central, e havia outros tantos que não eram divulgados. A assinatura deles, em todos os crimes, era sempre a mesma: uma pequena rosa, feita de ônix ou basalto negro, espetada no coração das vítimas ou nos cofres vazios que eles deixavam para trás. O broche macabro nunca era a causa da morte, que costumava ser afogamento, estrangulamento ou simplesmente cortes generalizados em órgãos vitais.

Os jornais não divulgavam nem metade de tudo o que a polícia e o exército já haviam apurado. Tudo o que era divulgado era que o líder da Black Rose era chamado de Drake, e que tinha uma namorada que assinava como Quasar. Nomes falsos, obviamente, mas era a única pista que tinham sobre a existência deles. Os membros da Black Rose não eram do tipo que deixavam testemunhas para trás. Geralmente, as vítimas eram cientistas ou pessoas muito ricas, mas nada era roubado delas. A princípio, o exército não se envolveu, mas quando um oficial entrou para a lista de vítimas do bando, uma atitude teve que ser tomada, e essa atitude foi engajar Marion Hughes, o jovem prodígio da Divisão de Investigação Criminal do Exército de Amestris, no caso.

Assim que ela chegou em seu dormitório, Sciezka entregou a ela uma pasta com toda a informação coletada até aquele momento. Eram fotos, desenhos e registros policiais. A bibliotecária começou a dizer:

–Para não prejudicar a investigação, liberamos apenas os nomes de Drake e de Quasar, mas já identificamos o que parece ser o primeiro escalão da Black Rose – pegou algumas fotos e desenhos – Escondemos câmeras fotográficas em vários pontos da cidade e conseguimos fotos deles em ação. A partir delas, nossos desenhistas fizeram retratos maiores e mais claros. Veja só.

Ela escolheu um desenho. Era o de uma mulher aparentemente miúda e magra, com cabelos rosa-choque presos em dois coques com as pontas soltas. Ela usava roupas parecidas com os trajes de batalha de Xing, negras com detalhes em branco e vermelho, e na cintura ela portava uma _katana_, espada curva de lâmina fina e extremamente letal.

–Esta é Quasar, primeira-dama e assassina por excelência da Black Rose – explicou Sciezka – Pelo que sabemos, é ela quem executa a maioria das vítimas. Nossa amiga de cabelos pink é uma psicopata, e geralmente não repete a forma de matar seus escolhidos.

–Bonitinha, não? – disse Marion, com um sorrisinho – E esse cara aqui, o de cabelo escuro e cicatriz na cara? O Drake, talvez?

–Não. Apresento-lhe Skipp, irmão de Quasar. A gente também escondeu microfones junto com as câmeras, tentando achar algum indício do alvo dos próximos ataques deles, e pegamos o nome dele. Pelo que sabemos, Skipp é um especialista em explosivos e em arrombar qualquer tipo de fechadura. Sabemos que ele está envolvido em todos os roubos da quadrilha.

–Fala sério, hein? Parece que, hoje em dia, todo mundo que a gente tem que prender é um ladrão escorregadio ou um assassino louco e perigoso! Por que nunca nos mandam perseguir um batedor de carteiras ou coisa assim?

–Ainda temos mais dois – a outra pegou uma foto – Esta é Eclipse, e não sabemos quase nada dela.

A mulher na foto e no desenho preso junto à foto realmente tinha uma aura de mistério ao seu redor: ela tinha cabelos de um tom branco-prateado, longos e muito lisos. Os olhos eram muito azuis, grandes e brilhantes, contrastando com a pele branca. Ela vestia uma roupa negra muito justa, com uma capa longa e esvoaçante. No momento em que a foto foi tirada, ela parecia observar a câmera, e o aspecto do seu rosto banhado pela luz da lua era ainda mais fantasmagórico.

–Ela é estranha... – Marion sentiu um tremor percorrer-lhe a espinha – O que ela faz pela Black Rose?

–Achamos que ela é a alquimista-mor do grupo – respondeu Sciezka – Encontramos marcas de transmutações em todas as cenas de crimes envolvendo a Black Rose, e as próprias rosas de ônix são feitas por meio de alquimia. Encontramos sinais de transmutações poderosíssimas, que só um alquimista com total controle de seus poderes teria condições de fazer. E o mais intrigante é que nunca encontramos sinais de círculos de transmutação em nenhum dos lugares pelos quais ela passa.

–Não seja ingênua, Sciezka! – a primeira quase riu alto – Existem tantas explicações! Luvas, pulseiras, anéis, até mesmo uma tatuagem com um círculo de transmutação!

–Estudamos cada imagem e cada cena por semanas, e nunca encontramos nenhum sinal de uso de círculos. E alguns corpos que encontramos não apresentam nenhum sinal de violência externa.

–Como assim? O que é que você quer dizer com "nenhum sinal de violência externa?"

–Quero dizer que, tirando o fato de estarem mortos, eles parecem gozar de perfeita saúde.

–Isso é bizarro demais para a minha cabeça... Vamos passar para o próximo, e espero que seja Drake.

A bibliotecária tirou o último desenho da pasta. Era um homem, alto e forte, com cabelos vermelho-escuros caindo sobre os olhos. Ele usava um traje também negro, com uma capa longa forrada de vermelho. Na cintura, havia uma corrente metálica presa, com uma das pontas caindo. As mãos, cobertas por luvas de couro sem os dedos, faziam um gesto ameaçador.

–E este é Drake, líder da Black Rose. Estamos tentando descobrir mais sobre ele, mas até agora sabemos que ele evita se envolver diretamente com os crimes. Ele supervisiona, mas quase nunca entra em ação, e deixa o servicinho sujo para a namorada dele. Até onde sabemos, ele é um alquimista como Eclipse, mas que sua função principal é a parte de inteligência e planejamento das ações.

Marion começou a analisar cada uma das imagens sobre sua mesa. Quasar, Skipp, Eclipse e Drake eram os nomes dos quatro principais líderes da Black Rose. Obviamente eram nomes falsos, codinomes criados para que todos se lembrassem e temessem. Como o exército mais poderoso do mundo era incapaz de pegá-los, mesmo com todos os seus recursos?

–Daqui para frente, toda a informação sobre eles vai ter que passar por mim, OK? Quero também o relatório completo das autópsias, as gravações que vocês fizeram e acesso às cenas dos crimes. Pretendo começar a trabalhar o mais cedo possível – disse ela a Sciezka.

–Precisa de mais alguma coisa, senhora? – a bibliotecária perguntou solícita.

–Por hoje, não. Vá descansar, está bem? Preciso estudar o que temos aqui.

Depois que a outra moça saiu, Marion começou a ler o conteúdo da pasta da investigação. Não era muita coisa, mas já dava a ela uma visão boa do caso. O que mais a intrigava, porém, era a visão do olhar de Eclipse. Ela via, nos olhos azuis da outra, algo quase sobrenatural, algo assustadoramente familiar. E, mesmo assim, eles a atraíam, como um vórtice.

"Um _vórtice_...". Um pressentimento sombrio cruzou sua mente. Ela era uma pessoa que geralmente confiava totalmente nos instintos, mas naquele momento desejava com todas as forças que eles estivessem errados. De qualquer forma, tinha que pensar racionalmente, e ignorar temores tolos. Se agisse rapidamente, talvez nada acontecesse. Talvez...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A semana seguinte começou cheia de novidades. Marion começou a trabalhar, e tinha uma sala só para ela. Era mais um cubículo que uma sala, mas pelo menos ali ela tinha privacidade suficiente para trabalhar. Assim que entrou e colocou todas as suas coisas, já começou a estudar os relatórios de autópsia que Sciezka havia eficientemente deixado ali no final de semana.

Mais ou menos no meio da tarde, ela foi chamada até a sala de Roy Mustang. Havia muito movimento na sala dele, um entra-e-sai constante de militares de todas as patentes. Assim que a viu, deu um sorrisinho e disse:

–O que se pode fazer, não é? Não dá para ter sossego algum por aqui...

–O senhor me chamou por quê? – ela também sorriu.

–Na verdade, preciso lhe explicar alguns detalhes – respondeu ele – A princípio, você vai se reportar somente a mim, e preciso de um relatório quinzenal sobre o andamento da investigação.

–Não disse que eu iria ter liberdade total para agir?

–E terá, só preciso saber o que você está fazendo com o nosso tempo e dinheiro. Além do mais, aqueles imbecis burocratas que trabalham para a polícia querem que tudo seja comunicado a eles.

–Começo a pensar até que ponto foi bom o controle do governo sair das mãos do Exército – suspirou a moça – Isso não aconteceria há cinco ou seis anos atrás, quando tínhamos um marechal.

–Não diga isso, por favor – de repente, Roy pareceu um tanto desconfortável, e por instinto tocou o tapa-olho que usava – Se eles determinaram que querem saber o que se passa por aqui, ótimo. Só que eles se esqueceram de dizer _quanto_ querem saber.

–E o que você vai divulgar?

–Só o suficiente para não nos infernizarem muito.

A conversa continuou até que batidas se fizessem ouvir na porta. Depois de um "pode entrar" por parte de Marion, a porta se abriu, revelando uma mulher alta e loura, usando o uniforme militar padrão. Nas mãos, uma pasta preta de couro. Os olhos eram castanho-claros, expressivos, e a expressão do rosto era neutra e austera.

–Espero que não tenham dado a minha sala a ninguém durante a minha ausência, senhor – disse ela, séria. Depois de um minuto de silêncio, Roy se levantou e a cumprimentou calorosamente, embora mantivesse uma distância cordial.

–Acho que você se lembra de Marion, não é? – disse ele – Ela já começou a trabalhar e está a par de tudo o que encontramos.

–Ah, olá, Marion! – Riza cumprimentou-a – Faz tempo que eu não vejo você! E então, o que está achando de trabalhar na Cidade Central?

–Interessante, mas quero ir a campo logo. Na verdade, eu estava só esperando você voltar para começar, sabe? – respondeu ela – E como estão as Briggs?

–Como sempre. Muitas pedras, muito gelo e pouca coisa interessante para se fazer – a major parecia extremamente entediada – Fomos até lá à toa... Mas estou ansiosa para começar a trabalhar também.

As duas mulheres foram até a sala de Riza, e continuaram conversando enquanto ela arrumava as gavetas de sua mesa. A ex-primeira tenente e atual major estava idêntica à última vez em que Marion a vira, com exceção de algumas mudanças no uniforme. Mas ainda assim havia mais uma coisinha diferente... Eram sinais de preocupação, de uma tensão incontida.

Marion conhecia, em linhas gerais, o que acontecera com Roy Mustang e com Riza anos atrás. Ela se lembrava de qualquer coisa envolvendo os dois e a queda e morte do antigo Marechal, King Bradley. Roy quase havia morrido, mas Riza cuidou dele com uma dedicação e um carinho que pareciam superar os sentimentos naturais de um subordinado ou mesmo de um amigo. Mesmo assim, o coronel jamais se recuperou totalmente.

–E então, como se sente sendo Major? – foi a primeira coisa que Marion disse, com uma risadinha.

–Normal. A única diferença é que o meu uniforme tem umas listras a mais nos ombros – respondeu a major, rindo – Além do mais, a responsabilidade é muito maior. Quando eu era primeira-tenente, tinha subordinados que dependiam de mim, mas agora preciso tomar decisões muito mais rápidas.

–Essa é a sina dos cães do exército... – a outra retrucou, distante – De qualquer forma, eu gosto, sabe? Um dia, talvez, vou chegar a coronel – e riu – Quem sabe eu até mande no Roy, já pensou?

–Iria ser interessante... Mas fico pensando o que ele acharia dessa coisa toda.

–Você já sabe do caso mais do que eu. O que acha dessa coisa toda?

–Se quer saber, estou assustada. É uma organização enorme, espalhada por todo o país. Você deve ter visto o inquérito, não é? Aqueles quatro são os líderes, mas são apenas a ponta do iceberg – então, a loura olhou para o pulso da outra – Fala sério! Eu me lembro dessa sua pulseira, sabia? Hehe, parece que foi ontem que eu vi o Maes lutando contra um papel de embrulho para tentar fazer um presente apresentável para você... – então, ao ver a expressão magoada da outra, parou, e num tom de desculpas disse – Ai, caramba, me perdoe! Eu não queria...

–Não, tudo bem – então, a própria Marion sorriu – Você me lembrou de um dia muito especial, sabe? Eu tinha acabado de voltar para casa, depois de passar dois anos estudando nas ilhas do Leste. E então, quando eu cheguei da estação de trem, lá estava o Maes, todo sem-graça, me estendendo uma bola de papel de embrulho. Sabe o que ele me disse? "Não dá para confiar nos balconistas de hoje em dia, eles não são capazes nem de fazer um mísero pacote". Eu abri... ou tentei, pelo menos... e lá estava. Desde então, eu sempre a uso. Ela me faz lembrar dele.

Então, ela parou, os olhos marejados. Chorar era uma coisa que Marion não fazia com freqüência, mas o comentário de Riza despertou lembranças que, apesar de doces, lhe eram dolorosas. O silêncio caiu sobre aquela sala, enquanto a investigadora observava a tira de couro negro costurada nas bordas com linha vermelha e com detalhes bordados na mesma cor. Era um detalhe tão banal... fazia muito tempo que amarrar aquelas tiras em seu pulso direito havia se tornado uma atitude trivial e automática de todas as manhãs.

–E como está o Leste? Fiquei sabendo que você esteve lá há pouco tempo – decidida a mudar de assunto, a major resolveu perguntar.

–É. Passei um ano e meio por lá, num estágio – respondeu ela, tirando os óculos e enxugando os olhos rapidamente – As Ilhas se desenvolveram muito, sabe? Cidades grandes, indústrias, colégios cada vez melhores... e um Exército de fazer frente a qualquer outra potência do mundo. Temos sorte de eles serem nossos aliados, essa é a verdade.

–Você já viu o inspetor de polícia que vai nos supervisionar? – a outra lembrou-se do detalhe mais inconveniente daquela história – Inspetor Marcus Clavel, o sujeitinho mais aborrecido e insuportável que já vi em toda a minha vida. Ele é todo atarracado e gordo, e tem uma careca lustrosa como uma bola de bilhar. Isso sem falar na grosseria... Sinceramente, nem quero pensar em trabalhar com ele.

–Fiquei sabendo que ele só vai começar a trabalhar daqui a alguns dias, o que nos dá um pouco de tempo para trabalhar sossegadas. Então, relaxe.

–Podemos ir hoje à tarde ver os locais onde os crimes aconteceram. Você quer?

–Se for possível...

–Ótimo. Tem coisas que você precisa ver para que façam sentido mesmo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–Fiquei sabendo que o Exército escalou uma nova investigadora para tentar nos capturar – a muitos quilômetros dali, num prédio escuro e abandonado, uma voz masculina dizia, num tom calmo e zombeteiro – Não creio que seja algo com que devamos nos preocupar, mas quero estar a par de tudo o que acontece por aqui. Essa informação procede, Eclipse?

–Sim, senhor – respondeu uma voz feminina, suave e etérea, quase fantasmagórica – Ela se chama Marion Hughes. Não creio que esse nome seja desconhecido...

–Não, na verdade não é. Conheço bem esse nome... Acho que até mesmo a senhorita já deve tê-lo ouvido, em algum lugar.

–Sim, sim. Lembro-me bem... Tenente-coronel Maes Hughes, não é? Assassinado há cinco anos atrás pelo homúnculo Indolência, se não me engano.

–Sim e não. Sim, porque realmente ela é irmã de Maes. E não, porque não é dele que eu me lembro quando ouço esse sobrenome. É de outra pessoa.

–E o que pretende fazer, senhor?

–Ainda não sei. As coisas estão calmas demais, não concorda? Acho que vou pedir a você um pequeno favor. Quasar se diverte demais, é a sua vez de agir.

–O que espera que eu faça?

–Quero que espere. Logo, darei instruções sobre como agir, mas por ora preciso que seja paciente. Oh, minha querida amiga, você terá a chance de ser grande como merece ser.

–Obrigado, senhor... Garanto que não vai se arrepender...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nota da autora:**__ Pois bem, aqui está o capítulo 3. O próximo capítulo será centrado no Ed, e na sua viagem até Dublin para visitar o doutor Strathmore. Não posso garanti-lo para semana que vem, mas prometo que não os deixarei sem fic por muito tempo. Beijos a todos!_


	4. Daniel Strathmore

_**Capítulo 4: Daniel Strathmore**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá! Esse é o capítulo 4, e fala sobre o Ed e a sua viagem a Dublin. Já aviso que é aí que os problemas dele começam, mas como eu sei que é exatamente isso que vocês estão esperando, não vou dizer mais nada. O que vou fazer, então? Responder reviews, é claro! Aí vão:_

_**Taijiya Sango-San:**__ O Al pode até ter encolhido um pouco, mas ainda assim ficou mais alto que o Ed nessa idade... Esse capítulo ficou um pouco mais triste porque trouxe de volta lembranças sobre personagens queridos. E sim, a Eclipse é assustadora, mas há muito mais nela do que você pensa._

_**Lika Nightmare:**__ "Coronel-master-foda-e-gostoso"? Bom, essa é a definição mais acertada sobre Roy Mustang que eu já encontrei até hoje. A Riza vai aparecer bastante daqui para frente, para fazer a alegria de vocês... ou não... só nos próximos capítulos para dizer com certeza..._

_**Amandoin:**__ Riza mandando no Roy seria comédia, mas acho que comédia maior seria EU mandando no Roy... ai, que sonho... Bem, mas voltando à sua review, obrigado pelo que você disse sobre o meu jeito de escrever! E agora vou começar a trabalhar a toque de caixa, estou quase de férias e no mínimo um capítulo por semana eu prometo._

_**Sangosinha:**__ Sim, a Riza apareceu, é lógico! Você acha que eu deixaria o nosso "coronel-master-foda-e-gostoso" (valeu pela expressão, Lika! XD) sem a Riza pra vigiá-lo? É claro que não!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Não... Deixe-o em paz... Saia daí... Não!"

Ed acordou sobressaltado, despertado por um grito dentro de sua cabeça. Quando abriu os olhos, porém, descobriu que estava no trem que rumava para Dublin. Olhou sobre os ombros, ainda impressionado pelo sonho que acabara de ter, e então se lembrou que, onde estava, nada do que vira em seu sonho poderia acontecer. "Aqui as coisas são irritantemente banais...", ele pensou, e suspirou, voltando a afundar na poltrona.

O motivo de toda aquela desconfiança era uma pessoa, ou melhor, algo abaixo de uma pessoa, que se denominava Inveja. Inveja era um homúnculo, um ser sem alma criado alquimicamente, e que tinha o poder de se transformar em qualquer pessoa que quisesse, copiar sua voz, sua aparência, seus trejeitos. Ele havia cruzado a porta junto com Ed, naquela mesma noite, e desde então nunca mais foi visto. O motivo do temor do ex-alquimista era que ele não sabia se Inveja havia perdido os poderes ao cruzar a porta, como havia acontecido com ele mesmo.

"Pelo menos ele está desse lado, e não do outro", um pensamento funesto lhe cruzou a mente, antes que pudesse ser detido. "Se Inveja voltar a aparecer, é atrás de mim que ele virá, e não do Alphonse ou de qualquer outro dos meus amigos". Mas, quando pensou nisso, um rosto veio à sua mente, um rosto feminino, belo e delicado como uma estátua de mármore.

"Mas e a Tatiana?...". Ele a havia encontrado apenas duas vezes, uma no balcão da farmácia, e outra num passeio comum, mas se flagrara pensando nela várias vezes depois disso. Gostava da companhia dela, das risadas, brincadeiras, da conversa, e mesmo tendo-a visto tão pouco sentia-se como se a conhecesse há anos. Ela lembrava Winry Rockbell, sua amiga protética, que o fazia odiá-la e amá-la ao mesmo tempo, que parecia estar sempre certa, sempre com a razão, e que mesmo que ele agisse como se não a suportasse, era impossível ignorá-la por muito tempo. As duas despertaram nele uma coisa parecida, uma espécie de confusão, como se fosse difícil identificar até onde ia a amizade e o carinho normal por um amigo e a partir de onde esse carinho atingia outro nível. Se algo acontecesse à jovem russa, não sabia como iria agir.

E como seria deixá-la? Se tudo desse certo, talvez nunca mais voltasse para Londres. Por um momento, a idéia de partir se tornou levemente agridoce. Por um lado, voltar para sua terra, rever todas as pessoas de quem gostava, voltar para a alquimia e usá-la pelo bem das pessoas novamente era uma idéia maravilhosa. Mas, por outra, a idéia de abandonar aquela vida calma e tranqüila, sem preocupações com homúnculos ou pedras filosofais, em que o maior dos problemas era o pagamento das pequenas dívidas no final do mês, não tinha o sabor que parecia ter no dia em que chegou ali. Mas era sua obrigação, ele havia jurado voltar, ele havia jurado jamais abandonar o irmão, e se havia uma coisa no mundo que Edward Elric prezava era o cumprimento de suas promessas.

Depois de algum tempo, o trem parou na estação. Descendo lentamente e arrastando a pesada mala, Ed se deparou com um homem alto, de cabelos castanho-claros com fios brancos começando a se insinuar, e um terno preto já meio puído. O homem o encarou longamente, como se estivesse tentando reconhecê-lo. Por fim, disse:

–O senhor é o senhor Elric?

–Sou, sim, como o senhor sabe? – respondeu ele, desconfiado.

–Chequei a lista de passageiros. Havia poucas pessoas, e como você foi o único rapaz a embarcar na estação de Londres, supus que fosse quem eu procuro – o homem se desculpou – Meu nome é Daniel Strathmore, nós temos nos correspondido por carta, não é?

–É sim... o senhor disse que tinha uma informação importante para me dar – concordou Ed, ainda não totalmente convencido da história do outro.

–Podemos ir até o meu laboratório, onde posso lhe mostrar minha descoberta mais recente. Tem um carro nos esperando, siga-me.

Ed tinha um sexto sentido extremamente apurado para problemas, e ele apitava em alerta máximo naquele momento. Não podia dizer se aquele era mesmo o doutor Strathmore, e se era, o que queria dele. Como sabia o seu nome? A história da lista de passageiros não era convincente o bastante. A menos que já o conhecesse antes...

–Olha, senhor, eu preciso me alojar antes – decidido a ganhar tempo, Ed resolveu desconversar – Me dê o seu endereço e eu vou depois.

–Por que não agora? Garanto que você não vai se arrepender – Daniel insistiu – Se for o caso, você pode até se hospedar na minha casa.

Então, ao prestar atenção no homem, viu algo que o deixou repugnado: no pescoço, algo parecido com pedaços de pele se soltava, deixando para trás a carne viva. Daniel percebeu que Ed o observava chocado, e cobriu o pescoço, se desculpando:

–Isso é uma alergia. Um tanto desagradável, eu concordo, mas não é contagiosa...

–Você não é o doutor Strathmore... – disse ele, quase sem voz, recuando alguns passos para trás – Você não é ele... Você é o...

–Não diga besteiras! Venha comigo! – agora já perdendo a paciência, o outro o agarrou pelo pulso e o puxou pela estação.

–ME LARGUE! – Ed puxou o braço com tanta força que a luva de seda ficou para trás, deixando à mostra seu braço de metal. O homem olhou a prótese e estreitou os olhos, depois fez uma careta, como se algo doesse muito, e outro pedaço de pele soltou-se do seu pescoço – VOCÊ NÃO É O DOUTOR STRATHMORE! FIQUE LONGE DE MIM!

Sem pensar duas vezes, Ed largou a mala no chão e disparou a correr sem rumo pelas ruas de Dublin. Olhou para trás duas vezes, tempo suficiente para descobrir que o falso doutor Strathmore permanecia em sua cola, e que se aproximava cada vez mais. Seus piores temores se confirmavam naquele momento: aquele homem que corria atrás dele não era outro senão Inveja, o homúnculo que dedicava sua vida a tentar matá-lo.

"Mais um passo.. mais um passo...". Ele começava a ficar sem ar, e o homúnculo parecia ter asas nos pés. Mais alguns passos, e seria alcançado. "Não, cara... não dessa vez!". Subitamente, então, o rapaz se virou e o encarou. Por um minuto, Inveja parou sobressaltado, mas logo no segundo seguinte já o golpeou com um soco na cara.

Uma esquiva rápida, e um contra-ataque. Houve um minuto de silêncio tenso, quebrado por uma risada cínica vinda do falso doutor Strathmore:

–Parece que nos encontramos de novo, Edward.

–Por que você não morre? – sibilou Ed, os olhos estreitos – POR QUE NÃO ME DEIXA EM PAZ?

–Achou mesmo que eu não te procuraria? – Inveja riu outra vez – Eu já matei você uma vez, se lembra? E adoraria fazer isso de novo.

–O que o faz pensar que vai conseguir dessa vez? – foi a vez de Ed rir – Pelo que vejo, você não está muito melhor que eu. Está fazendo a muda, meu caro? – e apontou para os pedaços de pele que iam caindo pelo chão à medida que Inveja andava.

Mas o homúnculo não respondeu. Ao invés disso, saltou ameaçador sobre Ed, que se esquivou rapidamente. Antes de cair, porém, ele se virou, e com uma agilidade insuspeita golpeou o rapaz nas costas, que caiu com um baque surdo no chão. No instante seguinte, Ed se virou e deu uma rasteira em Inveja, que caiu, e depois ele se levantou. O homúnculo também se levantou, e os dois começaram a trocar golpes e pontapés.

Edward esquivava e revidava o quanto podia, mas sabia que, numa luta corpo-a-corpo contra o outro, não tinha chance de vencer. Mas havia algo diferente... Ele também estava fraco, como se cruzar a porta tivesse mexido com sua estrutura física e química. Não que isso representasse uma vantagem muito grande, pois Ed, sem alquimia, não era um desafio extraordinário, mas pelo menos ambos estavam em pé de igualdade.

A luta continuava. Cada um dos lados lutava ser dar sinais de desistência, e a cada golpe a sanha assassina de Inveja parecia aumentar. Em dado momento, ele berrou:

–DESGRAÇADO! SABE QUE EU NÃO VOU DESISTIR ATÉ ARRANCAR SEU CORAÇÃO FORA!

–PODE CONTINUAR TENTANDO ATÉ CANSAR! – berrou Ed, em resposta, enquanto chutava a cara do outro e o fazia voar até bater contra uma parede.

Aquele último golpe só fez aumentar a fúria do homúnculo metamorfo, que, assim que se recuperou, partiu correndo para cima do alquimista e o jogou no chão. Então, pulou sobre ele e começou a socar a cara do rapaz sem parar, rindo insanamente. Golpeado sem piedade, o outro tentava se esquivar, revidar, fugir, mas não conseguia mover um único músculo. Então, com o coração cheio de pavor, viu Inveja puxando do bolso uma faca. O braço de metal, que poderia salvá-lo, estava imobilizado, prensado contra o chão pelo peso do seu próprio corpo. Sua respiração, ofegante e descompassada, era o som mais assustador que já ouvira na vida.

Quando a ponta da faca já perfurava levemente a pele de sua garganta, ouviu o som de freios e de pneus rangendo. Então, tudo aconteceu muito rápido: no instante em que olhou para o lado, viu um carro parando violentamente à sua frente. Sem querer saber de onde o carro viera, aproveitou-se do único instante de distração de Inveja e se desvencilhou dele, acertando-o na cabeça com o braço de metal. A porta do carro se abriu, e o rapaz entrou sem nem parar para pensar. No segundo seguinte, o motorista fez o veículo cantar os pneus e disparar à toda pela rua.

–Q-q-quem é o senhor? – a voz dele estava fraca e débil.

–Sou o verdadeiro doutor Strathmore. Aquele desgraçado pegou a minha aparência – respondeu o motorista do carro – A propósito, você deve ser o Edward, não é?

–Como sabe o meu nome? – perguntou Ed, sentindo a cabeça rodar, enquanto sacolejava no banco de trás do carro – E como me encontrou?

–Foi fácil. Lá estava eu, na estação, com um cartaz enorme com o seu nome, e de repente vi outro cara igualzinho a mim – respondeu ele, dando uma risadinha. O rapaz, então, percebeu que estava deitado num cartaz de papelão pardo com o seu nome escrito – A propósito, sua mala está aqui, no porta-malas. Achei que você precisaria dela. Mas, voltando ao assunto, quando vi aquele monstro arrastando-o pelo braço e você correndo, na hora peguei o carro e o segui. Esse trânsito é horrível, por isso não cheguei muito cedo.

–O senhor chegou cedo o suficiente para salvar a minha vida – respondeu ele, tentando sorrir – Ele não vai voltar... ou vai?

–Não se preocupe. Sei que isso é algo que talvez lhe pareça estranho e inacreditável, mas quando ele veio para esse mundo, sua estrutura molecular foi alterada de tal forma que ele não pode mais mudar de forma quando quiser. Quando se transforma em uma pessoa, é obrigado a ficar com a mesma aparência até poder trocar totalmente de pele e formar uma nova, o que leva algumas semanas.

"Estranho e inacreditável, sei...". Ed quase deu uma risada alta, mas não conseguiu. Uma letargia foi tomando conta do seu corpo lentamente, e a última coisa que se lembra de ter visto foi o vulto de um prédio passando rapidamente pela janela, para depois desmaiar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–Ah, já acordou? Realmente, temos muito o que conversar.

Ed abriu os olhos, confuso. Havia no ar um cheio que ele conhecia muito bem: anti-séptico para arranhões. Sobre a testa, havia qualquer coisa úmida e gelada, e um tecido áspero circundava a sua mão esquerda. Pensou em mexer o braço mecânico para ver se havia alguma peça quebrada, mas mudou de idéia. Sua cabeça doía muito, mas não tanto quanto a mão de carne e osso.

–Onde é que eu estou? E como eu cheguei aqui?

–Eu te trouxe, lembra? – o homem estava sentado numa cadeira, em frente ao sofá onde Ed estava deitado – Foi uma briga feia, não? Ainda bem que a sua prótese não se quebrou.

O rapaz sentiu-se nervoso. Será que ele sabia sobre a prótese? Se soubesse, logo concluiria que ainda não havia tecnologia suficiente para construir uma igual àquela daquele lado da Porta e começaria a fazer perguntas sem resposta.

–É muita originalidade sua, uma prótese metálica – continuou Strathmore – Mais duráveis e resistentes que as de madeira, e muito bem-feita. Dá até a impressão que elas são capazes de se mover!

–Pois é... – o primeiro respondeu, aliviado – Vim aqui porque o senhor disse que tinha algo a me mostrar. Posso ver agora?

–Pode, claro, mas acho que você deveria descansar um pouco mais – disse o outro – Na verdade, quando recebi a sua carta fiquei espantado. Estou tão acostumado a receber críticas que quando vi uma pessoa interessada no meu trabalho pensei que fosse um trote ou coisa assim.

–E o... aquele cara? – o rapaz evitou as palavras "homúnculo" ou "Inveja" – O que ele quer com a sua aparência?

–Ele já se passou por um rapaz, um pouco mais jovem que você, querendo ser meu assistente – respondeu o homem, suspirando – Mas, quando o vi largando pedaços da pele por aí, percebi que havia algo errado. Ele queria me usar para voltar para o mundo dele, mas não pude, porque ainda não tinha terminado de aperfeiçoar o _Wirbel_. A minha sorte é que ele estava fraco demais para tentar me ferir, mas o monstro desapareceu, e eu não soube mais do seu paradeiro... até hoje.

–E o que é _Wirbel_? – perguntou Ed, começando a ficar interessado. Ele sabia que _wirbel_ era a palavra em alemão para _whirl_, ou redemoinho – Uma máquina? Uma fórmula?

–Na verdade, é um aparelho capaz de converter energia elétrica naquela usada em círculos de transmutação – respondeu o cientista, com os olhos brilhantes de excitação – Descobri que a única coisa que falta às transmutações é a energia adequada. Cumprindo-se a Lei da Conservação da Massa, nada mais pode dar errado.

A Lei da Conservação da Massa, um princípio criado por um cientista francês chamado Lavoisier, postulava que, numa reação química, a massa dos reagentes deveria ser igual à dos produtos. Ed conhecia isso como Lei da Troca Equivalente, uma mistura de princípio científico e filosofia de vida que os alquimistas seguiam, ou pelo menos deveriam seguir.

–E a sua máquina está pronta? – o rapaz não conseguia conter a empolgação.

–Sim, está, mas como não tenho acesso a uma fonte de energia muito grande, só consigo transmutações pequenas – respondeu o doutor – De qualquer forma, posso te mostrar. Venha comigo.

Andando com um pouco de dificuldade e tomando o cuidado de manter o braço de metal totalmente imóvel, Edward seguiu Daniel, e aproveitou para observar a casa. Era organizada, mas escura e deteriorada. O ar recendia a mofo, e praticamente todos os móveis e portas tinham marcas da ação do bolor ou dos cupins. Eles caminharam primeiro por um cômodo que lembrava uma biblioteca, depois foram por um corredor e desceram uma pequena escada, chegando a um lugar ainda mais escuro que o resto da casa. Havia uma mesa forrada de papéis e peças metálicas, as paredes estavam cobertas de desenhos de círculos de transmutação, havia uma lousa repleta de fórmulas e cálculos e num canto havia qualquer coisa muito grande, coberta por um pano.

–É o seu laboratório? – o alquimista olhou em volta, fascinado – É incrível... – e, ao ver o vulto coberto, acrescentou – Aquilo é o _Wirbel_?

–Sim, sim! Realmente, você é um rapaz muito inteligente! – Strathmore estava também admiradíssimo pelo interesse do outro – Vou fazer uma demonstração, e espero que seja interessante.

Então, ele puxou o pano que cobria a máquina, e o que estava sob o tecido fez os olhos dourados de Edward brilharem de fascínio. O aparelho consistia em duas barras verticais interligadas entre si por uma rede de finíssimos fios prateados. A rede estendia-se por várias direções, e dois fios mais longos estavam presos a um círculo de transmutação no chão. Conectado ao centro da rede, havia um aparelho complexo, com várias luzes e botões. Uma das barras estava conectada a algo que parecia um gerador elétrico, e a outra estava ligada a uma fornalha.

–Isso é prata? – disse ele, maravilhado com a delicadeza da estrutura.

–Sim. Prata, o melhor condutor de eletricidade e de calor conhecido pelo homem – respondeu Daniel, com reverência – Os fios conduzem a energia elétrica e o calor até esse transformador, que as amplifica da maneira desejada. Então, a energia transformada vem por esses fios até o círculo de transmutação, que também é feito de fios finos de prata. Para usar o círculo, há luvas especiais revestidas de prata e ligadas a uma bateria. O encontro das duas fontes de energia vai promover a transmutação.

Então, o doutor pegou as luvas de cima da mesa e as vestiu, depois acionou pequenos botões nos pulsos e então ligou o _Wirbel_. Ed podia ouvir o barulho da energia passando pelos fios, e ficou empolgado. Strathmore colocou um punhado de serragem sobre o círculo de prata que estava ligado aos fios e depois tocou as bordas. Assim que isso aconteceu, uma luz começou a emanar do círculo, enquanto as lâmpadas piscavam insanamente. Depois de alguns instantes, Strathmore tirou as mãos do círculo, e no lugar da serragem havia um bloco maciço de madeira.

–Isso é fantástico! – o tom de Ed era de pura veneração – É... incrível! Posso tentar uma vez?

–Ora, não haverá problema! – respondeu o cientista, rindo – Aliás, não sabe o quanto me dá prazer ver alguém tão interessado como você. Só tome cuidado para não tocar no círculo sem proteção, porque os fios estão muitos quentes e eletrizados. Tome, coloque as luvas e ligue-as.

Edward repetiu os mesmos passos do doutor Strathmore, até a parte da serragem. Estava emocionado: aquela seria a primeira vez que realizaria alquimia desde que cruzara a Porta. Então, com cuidado, tocou as bordas do círculo apenas com a mão esquerda. Mas algo aconteceu, algo que não estava previsto...

Seus dedos se colaram de tal forma às linhas prateadas que ele não conseguia se mexer. Esquecendo-se totalmente da presença do doutor Strathmore, ele tentou se soltar com a ajuda da mão direita, que também ficou presa ao círculo. Então, uma carga de energia pareceu atravessar seu corpo, de um jeito que só acontecera uma única vez.

"A porta...", ele pensava, tentando colocar as idéias em ordem. Ele só havia sentido aquela carga destrutiva de energia quando cruzara a porta pela última vez. Abriu os olhos e olhou para a malha de prata da máquina, mas ela deu lugar a um borrão de luz. O som à sua volta parecia o deu um enxame de abelhas furiosas.

E foi então que ele viu, as imagens se sucedendo como num filme...

A porta aberta, e os olhos dentro dela.

Os campos de Rizenbul, banhados pela lua.

O movimento nas ruas da Cidade Central.

Os militares trabalhando no Quartel-General, alheios ao resto.

E, no final, a imagem que ele mais desejou ver durantes todos aqueles anos...

Seu irmão, Alphonse. Jovem. Despreocupado. Olhando para o céu, como se procurasse alguma coisa em especial. Ed via claramente o olhar do irmão, como se esse olhar estivesse sendo direcionado diretamente a ele. Nesse momento, ouviu o barulho de uma chave sendo desligada. Suas mãos se soltaram, e ele caiu no chão, de costas. Instantes depois, sob a luz de uma vela, ele viu o rosto do professor, com uma expressão dura, dizendo:

–Parece que você não me contou tudo, não é, senhor Elric?

Ed levantou-se, ainda atordoado e exausto pelo que tinha acabado de acontecer. Mesmo assim, apoiou-se numa mesa e, com uma voz neutra, começou a contar resumidamente sua história:

–Sempre soube de tudo o que você descreve em suas pesquisas porque eu mesmo já vivi isso. Eu era um alquimista, e vim para cá junto com o Inveja, graças a uma transmutação. Preciso descobrir uma maneira de voltar para casa, e pensei que o senhor poderia me ajudar. Infelizmente, sua máquina é fraca demais, e eu não consegui cruzar a porta.

–Entendo... – o doutor parecia ao mesmo tempo espantado e desconfiado – Quer dizer então que você é um alquimista verdadeiro? Então como a alquimia funciona em seu mundo?

–Não precisamos de toda essa parafernália. A energia provém desse mundo – Edward resolveu evitar entrar em detalhes – Basta um círculo e alguém que saiba usá-lo. Alguns alquimistas chegam a nem precisar mais usar o círculo.

–E como eles fazem?

–Acredite, há um preço a se pagar. Eu era um deles. Todos os que tentaram fazer transmutações humanas acabaram perdendo muito mais do que podiam pagar, mas em troca receberam esse dom. É por isso que meu braço é de metal, assim como minha perna esquerda. Quando tentei transformar a serragem em madeira sólida, pude até ver através da porta, mas não cruzá-la. – então, como se um quebra-cabeça terminasse de ser montado em sua cabeça, ele disse lentamente – Mas você já deve saber de tudo isso, não é? A única explicação para você conhecer tanto sobre a alquimia é exatamente o fato de já tê-la visto... Eu estaria errado em supor que nos dez anos que o senhor ficou desaparecido, estava em Amestris, vivendo entre alquimistas?

Silêncio. Depois de alguns instantes de tensão, o professor respondeu, cansado:

–Parece que você me pegou. Sim, eu já estive lá. Foi estranho, quase por acaso. Eu estava trabalhando com correntes elétricas quando um dos fios de alta tensão tocou numa rede condutora que eu estava projetando. Então, eu vi alguma coisa, parecida com uma porta... Anunciei que ia viajar, mas fiquei por aqui mesmo, e consegui repetir o primeiro experimento, com muito mais energia. Alguma coisa me puxou, e acabei indo parar no seu país. Lá, fui me virando e pesquisando, até o dia em que voltei.

–E como o senhor voltou para cá?

–Descobri que, do outro lado, quase nada se fala sobre a porta. Então, como eu já conseguia realizar algumas transmutações, consegui pedras filosofais e abri a porta por conta própria?

–Pedras filosofais? – Ed não estava acostumado a ouvir aquela palavra no plural.

–Sim. Havia um cientista... Tringham, eu acho... Pouco tempo depois que eu cheguei, descobri que ele estava trabalhando com uma substância que aumentava o poder das transmutações. Passei a ser seu assistente, e ele me ensinou a sintetizar a pedra filosofal. Fiz algumas, com a ajuda deles, e deixei guardadas para quando precisasse. Quando a guerra estourou, percebi que era a hora de partir, e usei as pedras para abrir a porta.

–E você achava mesmo que aquilo era uma pedra filosofal? – o outro quase riu – Aquilo é uma pedra à base de água vermelha! Ela aumenta, sim, o poder de um alquimista, e muito, mas nada que se compare à pedra filosofal. E o desgraçado do filho do Tringham roubou a minha identidade e ficou se passando por mim por muito tempo!

–Isso não vem ao caso. Quando cheguei aqui, percebi que, se pudéssemos imitar certas condições que observei nas transmutações de lá, poderíamos realizar a alquimia aqui, mas ninguém me deu ouvidos. Agora, tudo o que preciso é de uma fonte de energia poderosa o bastante para realizar transmutações maiores que bloquinhos de madeiras.

Edward nada disse. Estava pensando numa possibilidade... Podia dar certo ou não, dependendo da sua sorte, mas talvez fosse a sua única chance. Além do mais, pensou também, o doutor corria perigo naquele lugar. Quando Inveja se recuperasse, provavelmente iria atrás dele, e o rapaz conhecia o homúnculo o bastante para saber que ele mataria o cientista, se tivesse ser chance.

–Olha... – ele começou, torcendo para não se arrepender disso depois – Em Londres, você pode ter mais estrutura para trabalhar do que aqui. Além do mais, se o homúnculo voltar, ele poderá ir atrás de você. O que acha de vir comigo? Leve sua pesquisa e eu ajudo o senhor no que puder.

–Está falando sério? – Strathmore ergueu uma sobrancelha.

–Claro que estou. O senhor quer terminar a sua pesquisa e eu quero voltar para o meu país. Se nos ajudarmos, todo mundo fica feliz – o primeiro continuou – E então, topa?

–É claro que sim! – o doutor ficou exultante, e apertou a mão de Ed – Sócios, então?

–Sim, sócios – o rapaz também sorriu, e retribuiu o cumprimento – Agora arrume as malas, se dermos sorte poderemos partir amanhã cedo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte, no primeiro trem para Londres, eles embarcaram, levando um monte de bagagem. O experimento foi gentilmente acomodado na área de carga, desmontado para não quebrar ou amassar. Os contatos de prata torciam-se muito facilmente, o que poderia arruinar totalmente a máquina. Então, precisamente às sete horas da manhã, o trem partiu, apitando e soltando fumaça.

Naquele mesmo lugar, escondido atrás de uma coluna, um vulto, usando um sobretudo longo e um cachecol, observava a partida do trem, com um sentimento estranho nos olhos. Eles iam para Londres, não é? Apesar de seu desejo ser o de ir atrás daqueles dois malditos imediatamente, teve que esperar. Estava passando por uma época dolorosa, e precisaria se recuperar totalmente antes de qualquer coisa. E também, pensou, com um sorriso perverso, dar a eles uma falsa impressão de segurança só tornaria sua vingança mais doce. Ele, então, esperou o trem sumir de vista e, sem olhar para trás, saiu andando, sumindo entre as sombras dos prédios.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nota da autora:**__ E então, galera, o que acharam do capítulo 4? Eu tinha que colocar o Inveja (o nome certo é Envy, mas como eu assisti a versão dublada, ficou Inveja mesmo), porque sou fã dele (quer dizer, eu e a torcida do Corinthians... é só ver as reviews nas fics em que ele aparece: 9 em cada 10 delas dizem "O ENVY É MUITO LINDO" ou qualquer coisa do gênero). O próximo capítulo (tenho quase certeza que ele vai se chamar __**Sombras na janela**__,, mas não prometo nada) vai ser, novamente, centrado na Marion, com uma participação grande do Alphonse. Peço reviews, encarecidamente, e aproveito para avisar que, como já estou de férias (U-HUU!!!!!), vou garantir a fic. Não prometo dois capítulos por semana porque ainda estou tentando manter I __**want to be your girlfriend atualizada**__, mas não vou furar com vocês em nenhuma semana, OK? Beijos!_


	5. Sombras na janela

_**Capítulo 5: Sombras na janela**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Semana de novidades... Nesse capítulo, um pouco sobre a Black Rose será esclarecido (só um pouco, pois se eu contar tudo vocês param de ler e eu fico com cara de tacho). Aviso, também, que logo os dois focos da história vão se juntar. Escrever tem sido muito bom para mim, estou tentando manter um pouco de suspense em cada capítulo. Às fãs do Envy, ele vai voltar, em breve. Às fãs do Ed e do Al, eles vão aparecer também, e bastante. Às fãs do Roy... ah, cara, o Roy é uma unanimidade nacional, e eu poderia ser linchada se ele saísse da fic. Agora, vamos responder umas reviews..._

_**Lika Nightmare:**__ A minha sexta-feira também foi perfeita... só faltou o Roy, é claro, mas aí também já é querer demais (mas quem disse que querer é pecado, não é? XD). Descrevi o Envy dessa forma porque seria injusto se só o Ed tivesse perdido seus poderes quando cruzou a porta e o Envy continuado todo forte e gostoso (é um pouco de mesquinhez da minha parte, mas como eu AMO o Ed, não ia deixar ele sofrer sozinho). Isso aí, GIRL POWER! Beijos!_

_**Luh Norton:**__ Eu tento manter a fic bem atrelada ao anime, sem explicações mirabolantes, mas é difícil, em parte porque perdi alguns episódios importantíssimos, em parte porque é difícil responder a certas questões que HagaRen deixou no ar sem fugir da temática central do anime. Obrigado pelos elogios, vou tentar manter a fic desse jeito. E quanto à lei de Lavoisier... cara, todo mundo que eu conheço na escola que assistiu HagaRen fala a mesma coisa. Tá até no meu livro de Química, do lado da lei do cara eu escrevi "troca equivalente", e nunca mais esqueci. É válido, não é? XD_

_Agora, por favor, vamos à fic!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marion acordou assustada e ofegante. Tivera um pesadelo assustador: em seu sonho, ela se afogava no mar. Havia uma tempestade à sua volta, e o mar a puxava para baixo. Ela podia ver a luz da lua e das estrelas, difusa e borrada através da água, se distanciando cada vez mais. Sua mão estava estendida, procurando por um apoio, por algo a que se agarrar, mas algo a arrastava para baixo, lentamente, sem que pudesse fugir. Ela conseguia visualizar cada detalhe, sentir a falta de ar enquanto lutava para subir, inutilmente... A última imagem que via era a de sua própria mão se fechando em torno de algo invisível, a escuridão do fundo do mar envolvendo seu corpo.

Encharcada de suor, e sem conseguir voltar a dormir, ela se levantou e foi até a janela. Seu maior pavor sempre fora a água, e desde que chegara a Amestris aquele pesadelo se tornava cada vez mais freqüente e mais real. Antes aquele sonho vinha a cada três ou quatro noites, mas então foi ficando mais e mais freqüente... Desde que vira a foto de Eclipse, foram três noites seguidas de pavor.

A lua cheia brilhava do lado de fora, banhando as árvores na frente dos alojamentos, e uma brisa suave sacudia as folhas gentilmente. O despertador marcava três e quinze da manhã, mas Marion sabia que não conseguiria mais dormir. Resolveu tomar um banho gelado, para se acalmar. Era algo bastante contraditório, mas sempre que vinha à sua mente a imagem assustadora e traiçoeira do mar, pensar em algo como a chuva a ajudava a colocar a mente em ordem. Ela deixou que a água fria escorresse por seus cabelos e por sua pele, e que levassem todo o temor embora.

"Foi só um sonho, Marion... só um sonho... só um sonho...", ela repetia para si mesma, mentalmente, abrindo a água do chuveiro ao máximo e deixando que a água despencasse sobre sua cabeça. "Um sonho não pode me ferir, não pode me matar... Estou em terra firme, agora, na Cidade Central, a centenas e centenas de quilômetros do mar, e a menos que o continente todo afunde nada pode me acontecer".

Sem muito mais o que fazer, resolveu voltar a analisar os materiais que Sciezka havia trazido. Ela havia estado nas cenas de crime nos dias anteriores, e, junto com a equipe que havia levado, tirou fotos, recolheu possíveis pistas e entrevistou pessoas que conheciam a área e as vítimas. Os casos mais intrigantes ainda eram aqueles em que não havia sinais de violência nos corpos. Ela havia pego todas as fotos e registros das autópsias, e já havia enviado um pedido de exumação para o qual esperava resposta, mas sabia que não poderiam ajudá-la muito.

De acordo com os registros dos legistas (que estavam desesperados para encontrar qualquer coisa de errado com os cadáveres), para que não se dissesse que eles estavam absolutamente normais, havia sinais de choque nervoso, como se qualquer coisa que tivessem visto os deixasse em estado catatônico. Não havia como declarar que essa era a _causa mortis_, mas era tudo o que eles tinham.

Nas cenas dos crimes, também não havia nada que fosse de grande ajuda. Todas tinham em comum o fato de serem becos escuros, perto de áreas movimentadas do centro da cidade. Os corpos sempre eram colocados em posições de repouso, como se as vítimas estivessem dormindo. Nada era roubado, nenhuma impressão digital ou fio de cabelo era deixado para trás, enfim, nenhum sinal ligava os assassinos aos crimes. No caso dos corpos em que havia sinais de cortes e perfurações, os corpos eram carregados, e não simplesmente arrastados, o que ficava claro pelas marcas de sangue no chão. E em todos, o mesmo sinal, a mesma rosa de ônix.

Uma das rosas havia sido liberada para que Marion ficasse com ela. Era pequena, de mais ou menos dez centímetros de comprimento, mas assustadoramente perfeita em todos os detalhes. As pétalas pareciam ser confeccionadas uma a uma, e polidas com esmero. O cabo da flor exibia pequenos e afiadíssimos espinhos, e o conjunto todo brilhava sob um jato de luz. Seria uma jóia perfeita para se usar em qualquer ocasião elegante, não fosse a conotação macabra que seu uso lhe dera.

"Meu Deus, nada aqui faz sentido...", ela pensava, a cada linha que lia. Apesar de saber que esse pensamento era abominável, sabia que, se quisesse pegá-los, precisaria esperar que outro crime acontecesse. Por enquanto, não havia nada que ligasse as vítimas uma à outra: um químico, um astrônomo, uma socialite, um banqueiro, uma pesquisadora em alquimia médica... enfim, eles não se conheciam, suas pesquisas não tinham relação entre si, enfim, pareceria um típico caso de "suspeito zero" – modalidade de assassinato em série em que as vítimas não tinham ligação aparente entre si, e cujas formas de assassinato também não tinham semelhança – se não houvesse um claro interesse da Black Rose em assumir a autoria dos assassinatos.

Totalmente absorvida pelo seu trabalho, Marion se assustou ao ouvir o despertador tocar. "Droga, eu não desarmei esse maldito despertador!", ela praguejou, mentalmente, enquanto se levantava e começava a se preparar para mais um dia de trabalho no Quartel Central. Ela era metódica e organizada, e em toda a sua vida nunca se atrasara para um único compromisso.

Quando terminava de pentear os cabelos, porém, ouviu socos em sua porta. Abriu e viu Sciezka, cabelos desalinhados, vestindo uma mistura bizarra de uniforme e pijama, os óculos tortos no rosto. Vendo o estado da pobre bibliotecária, Marion a fez entrar em sue quarto, sentar-se e explicar tudo:

–Aconteceu de novo – ela dizia, ofegante, enquanto bebia em grandes goles um copo d'água – Recebi um telefonema do coronel e ele me mandou avisá-la imediatamente.

–Acalme-se e repita tudo devagar – disse a investigadora – Aconteceu de novo? Outro assassinato?

–Sim, nessa madrugada – confirmou Sciezka – O coronel Mustang me disse para avisá-la imediatamente! A que horas você pode sair?

–Agora, se for necessário – respondeu Marion, levantando-se – Você vem comigo, mas termine de se trocar. Pegue um dos meus uniformes, acho que eles te servem, e vamos logo.

Cinco minutos depois, as duas corriam pelos corredores do alojamento até a parte externa, onde um carro as esperava. O trajeto foi curto: em menos de quinze minutos, o veículo já parava em frente a um grande teatro. Já havia uma grande aglomeração de policiais e de militares, que tentavam afastar os curiosos que já começavam a aparecer. Roy estava lá, pálido e com olheiras, e ao lado dele estava Riza, visivelmente cansada.

–Recebemos uma chamada anônima logo de madrugada – ela começou a explicar a Marion assim que ela chegou – Parece que temos outro daqueles casos bizarros...

–Mais uma vez, sem violência, sem nada roubado... E, pior ainda, a vítima, dessa vez, é uma alquimista federal – continuou Roy – Ela se chamava Christina O'Hara, Alquimista do Relâmpago.

–Não era ela que estava pesquisando fontes alquímicas de energia? – disse Marion – Me lembro de um artigo que saiu no jornal há alguns meses, sobre suas pesquisas do uso da água vermelha. Não faz o menor sentido... O que eles iriam querer com ela?

–Eu sei lá... A verdade é que precisamos que você vá até lá e veja por si mesma... Ah, não, era disso que a gente precisava! – Riza praguejou alto, apontando para a rua – Mais problemas, droga!

Quem descia pela rua era o inspetor Marcus Clavel. Ele se encaixava bem na descrição de Riza: baixinho, careca e atarracado. Ele andava ofegante, como se suas pernas não suportassem o próprio peso. Marion estreitou os olhos, sentindo que aquele homem só lhe traria dor de cabeça. Assim que ele chegou, foi falar diretamente com ela.

–Marcus Clavel, Inspetoria da Polícia Amestriana – ele apresentou o distintivo – Você é a responsável por essa investigação, eu suponho.

–Sim. Meu nome é Marion Hughes – ela estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo, de má vontade – Como o senhor pode ver, estamos passando por problemas agora. Será que poderia voltar mais tarde a falar comigo, depois que esse tumulto acabar?

–Não, obrigado. Preciso ver essa cena de crime – respondeu ele – Como a senhorita deve saber, tenho acesso total à investigação de vocês.

–Está bem, mas o senhor vem comigo – disse ela, então, suspirando – Quero lembrá-lo que o senhor é apenas um observador, o que quer dizer que não deve interferir no trabalho dos investigadores. Acho que o senhor tem consciência da gravidade da situação, e que vai acatar a isso.

Os dois foram até o beco, abrindo espaço entre um amontoado de pessoas. Roy e Riza os seguiram; Sciezka, por sua vez, preferiu ficar. Marion foi a primeira a chegar, e o que viu a deixou sem palavras. Se, nas fotos, as cenas de crime pareciam bizarras, ao vivo elas eram ainda mais estranhas e sem sentido.

No chão, deitada reta, como se estivesse num leito de hospital, estava Christine, uma ruiva alta e bonita com profundos olhos verdes. Ela estava com os olhos abertos, e o rosto tinha uma expressão de pavor e de desespero que eles jamais haviam visto numa pessoa. Havia sinais de luta e de transmutações por toda a área, latas de lixo viradas, paredes semi-destruídas. No chão, a alguns centímetros de distância do corpo, estava o relógio de prata da alquimista, e espetada nele, a rosa negra de ônix que era símbolo da Black Rose.

–Temos um bem interessante aqui – foi dizendo Marion, enquanto colocava luvas de borracha e entregava outro par a Marcus – Sem sinais de violência... sem impressões digitais ou qualquer outra marca que leve à captura de alguém... E o bracelete dela está danificado, vêem? – Christine usava um bracelete com um círculo de transmutação – Houve uma luta feia por aqui.

–Algum parecer sobre o caso, srta. Hughes? – perguntou Clavel.

–Não posso dizer nada, por enquanto, mas posso garantir que, considerando o fato de a vítima ser uma alquimista federal do exército amestriano, a investigação passa a ser mais urgente – respondeu ela, num tom imperativo – Quero que o corpo seja levado para a autópsia imediatamente, e preciso de ajuda com a cena do crime – e, ao vê-lo parado – O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Vá!

Ele a encarou, surpreso, e fechou a cara, depois deu as costas a eles. Roy a observou longamente, ela deu de ombros e, depois, ele deu um sorrisinho. Durante todo aquele dia, o beco esteve movimentado, e a paz só voltou a reinar no começo da noite, quando foram embora os últimos policiais. Apenas Marion e Sciezka ficaram, conversando. A bibliotecária estava pálida e assustada.

–Sabe, essa é a primeira vez que visito uma cena de crime com... com... ah, você sabe, uma cena em que os policiais ainda não mexeram – dizia ela – Mesmo não tendo visto o corpo, senti alguma coisa ali. É estranho, sabe? – e, num tom confidencial, acrescentou – E eu conhecia a Christine, também.

–Vocês eram amigas? – Marion sentiu-se penalizada.

–Amigas, não. Estudamos juntas – respondeu Sciezka – Pouco conversávamos, e depois que saímos da escola nunca mais a vi. Só voltei a ter notícias dela pelos jornais.

–Agora eles mexeram com o próprio Exército. Pior ainda, com uma alquimista federal – disse a investigadora – Eles devem ter consciência de que vão sofrer represálias, e se tem essa consciência, já devem ter algum plano para não serem pegos. Creio que está na hora de envolver alquimistas federais.

–Tem alguém em mente?

–Ainda não. Preciso saber quem temos à disposição, antes. Precisaremos de pelo menos um, além do Roy. E pretendo chamar também o Alphonse, se ele quer passar no exame de alquimista federal será bastante educativo para ele trabalhar conosco.

Elas foram embora juntas. Sciezka, ainda impressionada, estava silenciosa, e Marion resolveu respeitar essa decisão. Ela também tinha seus próprios problemas para resolver, muita coisa em que pensar. Qual era a motivação deles, afinal de contas? Eles _estavam_ procurando por alguma coisa, mas pelo quê? Se pudessem encontrar ao menos um membro da Black Rose e obrigá-lo a falar... Ela sabia que era uma organização grande, mas que todos os seus membros eram como sombras, impossíveis de pegar, que desaparecem com a velocidade de um abrir e fechar de olhos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–A srta. mandou me chamar, segunda-tenente Hughes? – no dia seguinte, na sala dela, um rosto tímido aparecia na fresta da porta. Era Alphonse, que ela pediu para entrar.

–Na verdade, sim. Você disse que pretende prestar o exame para alquimista federal, não é? – disse Marion, assim que ele se sentou à sua frente – Já ouvi falar coisas ótimas a seu respeito, que você é um excelente alquimista e que é muito dedicado e disciplinado. Como quero ajudá-lo a passar nesse exame, vou lhe oferecer a chance de participar de uma investigação que estou fazendo – ela evitou entrar em detalhes, mas provavelmente ele sabia do que se tratava.

–E-eu? – ele gaguejou, arregalando os olhos – Mas eu nem sou tão bom assim, não faço parte da polícia ou do Exército, nem nada! Não sei como poderia ajudar!

–Precisamos de alquimistas, e fiquei sabendo que você é capaz de fazer transmutações muito poderosas mesmo sem um círculo – respondeu ela, com um sorrisinho – Além do mais, você não estará sozinho. Roy estará trabalhando com você, assim como o outro alquimista que ele disse que iria convocar. Será muito bom para você conviver com eles e com outros militares, assim quando você conseguir seu relógio, já estará bem habituado.

–Eu... eu nem sei o que dizer – o garoto estava ainda meio aparvalhado pelo pedido – Se a senhora me garantir que não vou atrapalhar em nada, eu aceito. Mas ainda não sei se serei de alguma utilidade...

–Ora essa, Al, não seja modesto! – ela riu – Você é inteligente, garanto que vai nos ajudar muito. E a prioridade é você aprender bastante e fazer uma prova de admissão maravilhosa. Confie em mim, você não vai atrapalhar em nada – e, ao ver a indecisão no olhar dele, reforçou – Eu prometo.

–Sendo assim, está bem – ele acenou afirmativamente, com um sorrisinho inseguro – Quando eu começo? O que posso fazer?

–A primeira coisa que quero que faça é que analise isso – estendeu a ele a pequena rosa negra de ônix. O garoto arregalou os olhos, espantado – Quero que descubra se foi feita com alquimia, e de que forma. E, pelo amor de Deus, mantenha-a intacta! É uma prova valiosa, e precisa manter-se íntegra.

–Cada transmutação deixa uma identidade própria no material em que foi feita – disse ele, observando a peça em sua mão, fascinado – Só olhando por cima, posso garantir com 99 de certeza que foi feita por meio de alquimia. Me dê três dias e eu descubro tudo o que essa rosa tem a dizer.

–E você dizendo que não sabia como poderia ajudar, hein? – ela disse, num tom divertido – Viu? Você é um rapaz inteligente, e vai nos ajudar muito. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, ou de mais tempo, é só falar comigo. Você tem autorização para usar o laboratório de alquimia no prédio anexo.

–Obrigado pela confiança – ele, ainda meio tímido, estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la – Prometo que não vou decepcioná-la. Em três dias, faço um relatório completo. Até mais!

Ele saiu quase correndo, ansioso para começar a trabalhar. "Esse rapaz... tem qualquer coisa diferente nele...", ela pensava. "Ele é tão jovem, mas já é tão maduro e dedicado... Se, nessa idade, já é capaz até de analisar um objeto feito alquimicamente, o que costuma levar anos e anos de estudo, fico pensando em como ele será quando ficar mais velho e experiente".

Quando anoiteceu, ela resolveu sair para dar uma volta e esfriar a cabeça. Estava lá há tão pouco tempo e já fora totalmente absorvida pelo trabalho. Essa era uma das suas maiores qualidades: a entrega total aos casos que investigava, a obstinação quase doentia com que se dedicava a eles. Por isso, até agora não havia deixado um único criminoso escapar das suas mãos. Mas o preço a se pagar por isso era o isolamento: tinha poucos amigos, quase todos eles do ambiente de trabalho, e não havia finais de semana ou horário de folga para ela. Talvez, por isso, tenha passado tanto tempo sem falar com sua cunhada e sua sobrinha.

Ela não sabia ao certo para onde estava indo. Não porque não conhecesse a Cidade Central: já estivera lá outras vezes e tinha um senso de direção bom. Ela só não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Por fim, decidiu ir ao cinema mais próximo do quartel. A algumas quadras, porém, viu uma imagem que a desconcertou um pouco. Aproximou-se, e viu Alphonse, olhando para o céu, paralisado, como se tivesse visto alguma coisa extraordinária. Sem fazer barulho, chegou mais perto, e percebeu que seus olhos brilhavam, e que os lábios, entreabertos, pareciam murmurar qualquer coisa sem sentido. Ela olhou na mesma direção que ele, mas nada viu. Só nesse momento, ele pareceu perceber a presença dela, e sacudiu a cabeça, como se acabasse de despertar de um torpor.

–O que é que você estava fazendo? – ela perguntou, olhando mais uma vez na direção em que ele olhava – Você estava aqui parado no meio da rua, poderia até ser atropelado.

–Eu... bem... Não sei ao certo – respondeu ele, confuso – Pensei ter visto... Ah, não importa.

–Olha, se você quiser conversar sobre alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, pode me contar – disse ela, num tom solícito – Não vou pressioná-lo, mas se quiser alguém com quem desabafar...

–Obrigado, mas essa é uma coisa que preciso resolver sozinho – respondeu ele – A senhora está indo ao cinema? Quer que eu a acompanhe?

–Só se você parar de me chamar de "senhora" e me chamar de "Marion" pelo menos uma vez – ela respondeu, fingindo aborrecimento – Acho que ver um bom filme fará bem a nós dois.

–Então está bem, sen... Marion – concordou ele, com um sorriso. Só então ela percebeu a palidez no rosto dele, mas nada disse. De acordo com ele, era algo que precisava resolver sozinho, e ela respeitava essa decisão, fosse o que fosse o seu problema.

O filme, uma tola comédia romântica, não era bem o tipo de programa preferido da moça. Mesmo assim, foi bom sair e espairecer um pouco. Al era uma boa companhia: era possível conversar com ele sobre vários assuntos, e ele era educado e bem-humorado. Naquela noite, ela voltou para seu quarto bem mais leve e animada, mais tranqüila até.

Mas não conseguiu dormir. Ao invés disso, ficou vendo as sombras que se formavam no chão, pela luz que vinha dos postes e batia nas árvores. A brisa as sacudia, levemente, fazendo com que as sombras dançassem também. Por alguma razão, as sombras sempre a fascinaram muito, de uma forma estranha. Cada folha fazia um desenho diferente, único, alterado pelo vento leve. Ela observava cada movimento hipnotizada, sentindo que, de alguma forma, aquilo fazia parte dela. Lembrou-se dos tempos nas ilhas do leste, num dia em que resolvera acampar num lugar ermo e arborizado. A luz da lua criava um desenho espetacular, criando um contraste entre sombra, penumbra e luz que mais parecia uma obra de arte. Aqueles foram tempos maravilhosos, que passaram depressa demais.

Então, o vento ficou mais forte. As folhas começaram a ser jogadas de um lado para o outro com violência, e as sombras que elas formavam tornaram-se borradas, misturadas e difusas. Ela levantou-se, e se aproximou da janela. As folhas batiam e arranhavam levemente, e algumas se desprendiam da árvore e caíam, rodopiando.

Mais uma vez, olhou para o céu. Ainda estava intrigada com a atitude de Alphonse. Ele procurava por alguma coisa, ou não ficaria congelado no meio da rua procurando algo entre as estrelas. Mas o que seria? Tentava enxergar algo diferente, qualquer coisa que fosse, mas não encontrou absolutamente nada. Ela acabaria descobrindo, pensou, enquanto voltava para sua cama. Ela _sempre_ acabava descobrindo, de uma forma ou de outra.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–Marion, descobrimos uma coisa que vai deixar você interessada – três dias depois, assim que Marion entrou em sua sala, Riza chegou dizendo, empolgada – Temos um ex-membro da Black Rose nas nossas mãos há quase dois anos e não sabíamos.

–O quê? – a segunda-tenente se levantou, chocada – E vocês só descobriram isso agora?

–Sim – a major confirmou – Ao que sabemos, ela abandonou a organização bem antes dos assassinatos começarem, e que foi presa por crimes que nada tem a ver com a organização.

–E onde ela está? – de repente, ela sentiu uma onda de esperança invadindo o seu coração – Quero que a mantenham segura, ouviu? Dobrem a vigilância no presídio e... Peraí, _quem_ é ela?

–O nome dela é Clara, mas acho que talvez você a conheça por outro nome – respondeu Riza, com um sorriso malicioso – Há alguns anos, ela atendia pelo nome de _Psiren_.

–_PSIREN?!_ – berrou Marion – A ladra de Aquroya? Só pode ser brincadeira!

–A atuação dela ao lado da Black Rose é anterior ao caso de Aquroya – explicou a primeira – A organização é antiga, e na época em que ela estava lá, havia membros diferentes dos de hoje. De qualquer forma, acho que ela pode ajudar.

–Eu não acredito... – então, Marion começou a rir – Então isso explica toda aquela teatralidade nos roubos! Ela aprendeu com a Black Rose e resolveu botar em prática sozinha.

–Nessa época, a organização era muito mais discreta do que é hoje. Talvez por isso Clara a tenha abandonado, por preferir um pouco mais de publicidade.

–E quando podemos falar com ela?

–Vai demorar um pouco. Precisamos de mil autorizações, assinaturas de metade do mundo... Enfim, vamos tentar agilizar as coisas, mas não prometemos nada para antes de duas semanas.

–_Duas semanas?!_ Droga, é tempo demais! Em duas semanas, podem ocorrer mais assassinatos! Isso sem falar em roubos e outros crimes.

–Eu não faço as regras, apenas cumpro. Até lá, precisamos manter essa nova informação em sigilo.

–Eu sei, eu sei... Tente fazer tudo o mais rápido possível, está bem?

Riza concordou, e saiu da sala. Marion ainda estava desconcertada. Ela lembrava-se, e muito bem, de Psiren, a ladra popstar de Aquroya, que fazia questão de divulgar seus crimes só para ridicularizar publicamente a polícia. Apesar de sua posição oficial ser a de repudiar as atitudes de Psiren, intimamente ela achava a ladra genial, especialmente quando fugiu de um carro cercada de vigias. Um belo dia, porém, ela resolveu se entregar à polícia, sem mais nem menos. Talvez tivesse se cansado da vida de celebridade do crime, ou então estivesse pensando num desafio maior, como fugir da prisão.

Os resultados da autópsia de Christine O'Hara foram iguais aos dos outros crimes: nenhuma causa mortis aparente. Os familiares dela, ao serem interrogados, disseram que simplesmente não entendiam o que aqueles criminosos iriam querer com ela, pois não houve nenhum tipo de ameaça ou aviso prévio. Ela apresentaria um seminário sobre as pesquisas dela em breve, e estava se dedicando de corpo e alma ao trabalho. Marion tinha a esperança de que o que Clara dissesse fosse capaz de elucidar um pouco as coisas, e até de resolver aquele estanho mistério completamente.

Nessa hora, Sciezka apareceu na porta da sala e disse que havia alguém que queria vê-la. Antes que ela pudesse chamar, porém, Al apareceu. Ele estava pálido e trêmulo, e só pôde dizer:

–Venha comigo. _Agora_.

Assustada pelo comportamento do garoto, Marion o seguiu até o laboratório de alquimia. O lugar estava uma bagunça: havia papéis e anotações por todos os lados, frascos, desenhos de círculos de transmutação sobre o mármore branco do balcão. O lugar era parecido com um hospital, claro e gelado, recendendo a alvejante, e ela pôde ver claramente a rosa negra em contraste com a brancura do balcão.

–Eu fiz o que você pediu – Al, muito nervoso, começou a falar rápido – Analisei essa rosa de todas as formas possíveis, e descobri uma coisa terrível. Espero estar errado, mas acho que é verdade.

–Do que é que você está falando? – ela já começava a ficar nervosa – O que tem nela?

–Eu vou fazer mais testes, mas acho que ela não foi criada por uma simples transmutação – continuou Al, tentando manter a voz sob controle – Para começar, não existem minas de ônix em Amestris, o que dificultaria a obtenção das pedras. Em segundo lugar, mesmo se existissem é praticamente impossível que elas sejam polidas dessa forma, com ou sem alquimia, e não havia uma única imperfeição em toda a peça, nenhuma mesmo!

–Até agora, tudo o que vejo é que isso foi feito por alguém extremamente habilidoso – observou Marion, ainda sem entender o nervosismo dele – Então qual é o problema?

–Você se lembra quando eu te disse que cada transmutação deixa uma marca no material em que foi realizada? Pois bem, essa marca é capaz de dizer tudo, que tipo de círculo foi usado, se algum material foi utilizado como catalisador, tudo – explicou Al – Primeiramente: não foi usado um círculo de transmutação para criá-la.

–Bem, isso é alguma coisa, mas...

–Por favor, me deixe terminar. A segunda é que eu detectei pelo menos dois tipos de catalisador nessa rosa. O primeiro é uma quantidade imensa de pedra vermelha, que serviria para purificar a ônix. E o segundo... o segundo...

–Continue, por favor.

–O segundo... ah, tomara que eu esteja errado... o segundo é uma _Pedra Filosofal_. Incompleta, mas ainda assim muito poderosa. Ela pode ter sido usada para criar a ônix, desrespeitando a Lei da Troca Equivalente, mas por ainda estar incompleta, foi necessário usar a pedra vermelha para purificá-la.

–Ora essa, Alphonse, não seja ridículo! – Marion riu, mas por alguma razão não achava graça nenhuma naquilo – Todos sabem que a Pedra Filosofal é uma lenda, e mesmo se não for, e não estou dizendo que não é, seria apenas mais um incentivo para irmos atrás deles e obrigá-los a ensinar como se faz.

–NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE! – então, Al perdeu a paciência – VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE UMA PEDRA FILOSOFAL É CAPAZ DE FAZER! VOCÊ NÃO SABE DO QUE ELA É FEITA!

–Alphonse... por um acaso tem alguma coisa que você não tenha me contado? – então, a investigadora sentiu que estava pisando em terreno delicado, e perguntou com cautela. Por um momento, Al hesitou, mas por fim disse:

–Diga-me, o que você sabe sobre alquimia?

–Bastante – respondeu ela, sem entender a natureza da pergunta – Cheguei até a prestar o exame de alquimista federal antes de entrar para a Investigação, mas não passei. Mas por que...

–Olha, não posso explicar tudo, só posso dizer que a Pedra existe, e que esse é o maior problema que poderíamos ter – cortou ele – Por favor, não conte isso a ninguém, nem mesmo ao Roy.

–Está bem, eu não conto, mas cedo ou tarde você vai ter que me explicar essa história inteira – disse ela, por fim – De qualquer forma, encontramos uma pista valiosa, e acho que você vai gostar de saber – então, contou sobre Psiren, e ele riu, dizendo:

–Tá de brincadeira, não é? A Psiren? Nossa, de todas as pessoas no mundo ela seria a última que eu pensaria que se meteria nisso. E quando vocês vão falar com ela?

–Não sei, ainda precisamos de autorização. Mas, se você quiser, quando formos você pode ir conosco, o que acha? – respondeu ela – Bem, preciso voltar. Você pode ir para casa, se quiser.

–Não, acho que vou refazer as experiências, ver se deixei alguma coisa passar – o garoto deu de ombros – Até mais, se vir alguma coisa, eu te aviso.

Marion o deixou sozinho no laboratório, ainda pensando no que ele havia dito sobre a Pedra. "Ora essa, como ele pode afirmar com tanta certeza que não é uma lenda?", ela pensava, e o observava da porta. "Ele _sabe_ de alguma coisa, só pode ser. E é claro que não quer me contar... Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa para que ele ficasse com toda essa cautela". Talvez, ele e o irmão tivessem alguma história com a Pedra Filosofal, talvez até estivessem procurando por ela. Pouco se falava dos reais motivos que levaram Edward a entrar para o Exército tão jovem, ou de por que Alphonse viveu por tantos anos dentro daquela armadura. E, aparentemente, quem sabia da história verdadeira preferia nem tocar no assunto, como Roy.

"Um dia você vai ter que me contar o que aconteceu com vocês, Al". Ela o olhou pela última vez, mas ele já estava totalmente mergulhado no trabalho, analisando a rosa de ônix ao microscópio. "Um dia, talvez, eu o entenda, mas vou esperar até o momento em que você quiser me contar". Então, deu as costas e saiu, voltando para sua sala.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nota da autora:**__ Sempre ela, a maldita Pedra Filosofal... O próximo capítulo terá o foco no Ed. Tatiana vai reaparecer, o doutor também e, posso dizer que Envy também vai dar o ar de sua graça. Não posso dizer mais nada, mas garanto que o próximo capítulo será bem... interessante. Até mais!!!_


	6. Kingdom for a heart

_**Capítulo 6: Kingdom for a heart**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Prometi novidades, e novidades teremos. A primeira é que, a pedidos, resolvi usar o nome Envy em vez de Inveja. Esse é o único nome que vou mudar: sempre que houver diferenças entre a versão em português e inglês, vou dar preferência à versão em português. A segunda novidade é quanto à história: como eu disse anteriormente, muita coisa vai acontecer, personagens vão aparecer (e desaparecer também, se me permite o spoiler). Posso adiantar que alguns de vocês vão me odiar profundamente, outros vão me amar e outros vão ficar indiferentes... por pouco tempo. O nome do capítulo se deve a uma música da banda finlandesa Sonata Arctica (aliás, uma das minhas bandas preferidas, com músicas perfeitas para songfics) que pode se aplicar a vários personagens. Essa é uma coisa que eu geralmente faço, batizar os capítulos com nomes ou trechos de músicas, e isso pode dizer algo sobre o que vocês estão prestes a ler. A terceira novidade é, talvez, a pior de todas: acho que, a partir do próximo capítulo, não vou mais poder fazer aquela seção de respostas para reviews, mas não pensem que eu não as leio, pois eu AMO as reviews (portanto, não pensem também que não precisam revisar os capítulos, tá? E eu estou falando sério!), só vou começar a respondê-las por email. O máximo que posso fazer é respondê-las com dois capítulos de atraso, ao invés de um. Por favor, não me odeiem por isso... Mas, como eu posso responder as reviews deste capítulo, é o que vou fazer!_

_**Luh Norton:**__ Marion é meio fechada, mas é uma boa pessoa. Eu me inspirei nas protagonistas de Cold Case e Close to Home para criá-la, além de uns toques de personagens de CSI. E quanto ao que o Al estava observando... bem, você se lembra que, no capítulo anterior, Ed viu Alphonse olhando para o céu como se estivesse olhando diretamente para __**ele**__? Bem, isso vai ser melhor esclarecido depois, mas é por aí._

_**Lika Nightmare:**__ Sim, o Envy é o cara, não é? Mas eu também prefiro o Roy, o MEU coronel master-foda-e-gostoso (ou seja, tire as garras dele! XD). Pelo menos os seus neurônios foram viajar, os meus, assim como eu, estão presos em casa... Vida de pobre é dureza..._

_Agora, vamos à nossa fic!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algumas semanas se passaram desde que Ed e o doutor Strathmore voltaram para Londres. Daniel teve que se estabelecer como pôde na casa do rapaz, que foi transformada numa espécie de laboratório. A máquina continuava lá, mas nenhum dos dois se atrevia a tocá-la outra vez. As maiores fontes de energia de que eles dispunham estavam fora de alcance. Seria difícil, mas eles tentavam aprimorar a invenção, de forma que ela precisasse de menos energia.

Naqueles dias, Ed conversara, e muito, com Tatiana. Os dois se viam cada vez com mais freqüência, e ele começava a esperar ansioso pelo momento de encontrá-la outra vez. Ela também parecia gostar muito de estar com ele, e até mesmo o avô dela passara a simpatizar com ele. Dividindo seu tempo entre a farmácia e a pesquisa, aproveitava cada intervalo para visitá-la.

Naquela noite, em especial, ela apareceu na porta da sua casa, animadíssima, e disse:

–Que tal a gente passear hoje? Tem um circo aqui por perto, e talvez a gente possa...

–É claro! – ele disse, rapidamente, sentindo-se corar – Me dê cinco minutos e eu vou, tá bem?

Ele disparou para casa, e começou a trocar rapidamente de camisa e a alisar os cabelos com os dedos. Daniel observava a cena, com um sorrisinho, mas Ed não dava a mínima, só revirava as gavetas em busca de algo adequado para vestir. Ultimamente, impressioná-la era uma necessidade. Por fim, quando achou que já estava suficientemente apresentável, ele disse:

–Eu e a Tatiana vamos ao circo. Fique aqui, tranque as portas e não as abra para ninguém além de mim.

–E se, por um acaso, o Inveja resolver pegar a sua aparência? – observou Strathmore.

–Ele não teria essa petulância... – respondeu Ed – De qualquer forma, quando eu chegar, pergunte algo que só eu saberia... como, por exemplo, o sobrenome de solteira da minha mãe. O sobrenome dela era _McMillian_, não se esqueça.

–Está bem. Não vou sair daqui – disse o doutor – Vá, e divirta-se.

Ele foi. Tatiana o esperava na porta. Ela estava linda: a moça usava um vestido salmão, simples, mas muito elegante. O cabelo estava preso numa trança única. A simplicidade do visual só realçava a beleza natural dela. Assim que o viu, ela sorriu e disse:

–Nossa, como você está elegante!

–Você está linda – disse ele, sentindo-se corar furiosamente – Vamos?

–É claro que sim! – e deu o braço a ele. Os dois, então, caminharam por alguns quarteirões, até chegarem a um grande descampado, onde estava montado o circo.

Era um lugar muito colorido e iluminado. Havia, além da tenda, várias barraquinhas, uma roda-gigante e um carrossel. Havia diversões para todos os gostos ali, e Ed, sem saber o que fazer primeiro, olhava em volta, os olhos brilhantes. Há muito tempo não ia a um circo, e a sensação de estar ali, ainda mais com Tatiana ao seu lado, era ótima. Ele comprou maçãs do amor para os dois, e então entrou, ainda de braços dados com ela, na tenda do circo.

O espetáculo foi incrível. Os mágicos fascinaram Ed, assim como os equilibristas e os acrobatas. Seus olhos faiscavam, e de repente ele havia se esquecido de todo o resto à sua volta, das pesquisas, dos homúnculos, do trabalho, de tudo, e se sentiu absorvido por toda aquela beleza. Aparentemente, Tatiana sentia o mesmo que ele, e olhava o centro do picadeiro hipnotizada. Cedo demais, o show acabou, e os dois se juntaram à massa fervorosa que aplaudia os artistas.

–Obrigado por me proporcionar isso, Tati – disse ele, quando os dois saíram – Foi ótimo.

–A noite está só começando – disse ela, puxando-o pelo braço – Olhe em volta, temos muito o que fazer por aqui, ainda! Vamos!

Prontamente, ele concordou, e foi junto com ela até a primeira brincadeira, a de tiro ao alvo. Ed era terrível, Tatiana também, mas pelo menos Ed acertou uma vez, e ganhou um pequeno ursinho de pelúcia, que deu para a moça. Ela sorriu, enternecida, e deu um beijinho na bochecha dele. Então, eles continuaram transitando entre cada um dos jogos que o lugar oferecia. Os dois riam sem parar, como crianças, pouco se importando se ganhavam ou perdiam.

Então, foram para a roda-gigante. Era um brinquedo monstruosamente alto, mas que se movia tão gentilmente que quase não se sentia a altura. Os dois ocuparam uma das gaiolinhas, sentados um em frente ao outro. A gaiola não era muito grande, o que os obrigava a ficar muito próximos um do outro, quase se tocando.

A noite estava belíssima: a lua estava em seu quarto crescente, as estrelas brilhavam, e as luzes coloridas da feira tornavam tudo ainda mais especial. Edward, porém, não conseguia olhar nada à sua volta: os olhos de Tatiana, grandes, azuis, doces e totalmente hipnóticos, atraíam toda a sua atenção. Ela também o observava profundamente, uma expressão estranha no rosto. Sem querer, Ed começou a pensar em como seria fantástico ficar com ela, tê-la como algo _além_ de uma amiga... Antes que pudesse sequer perceber o que estava fazendo, aproximou seu rosto do dela, timidamente. Então, a moça, assustada, recuou. Sentindo-se um perfeito idiota, ele se desculpou, dizendo:

–Acho que eu exagerei um pouco, não é?

–Não... é que... – gaguejou ela, corando – É que eu nunca pensei que você...

–Se você não quiser, eu entendo – cortou ele – Não podemos apressar as coisas.

–Mas eu quero! – exclamou ela – Só não pensei que você também quisesse... Desde que cheguei, você tem sido muito bom para mim, tem sido meu amigo e cuidado de mim. Mas isso é meio novo para mim, entende? Faz tanto tempo que não conheço ninguém como você...

A gaiolinha da roda-gigante parou no ponto mais alto. Os dois se encararam, e de repente pareceu que um muro desabou entre eles. Sem nenhuma hesitação ou medo, Ed e Tati se beijaram, a princípio com timidez e insegurança, e depois com uma entrega total um ao outro. Tudo desapareceu, as luzes, os sons, as cores, e só sobraram os dois, sem a menor noção de tempo ou espaço. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, eles se separaram, hesitantes, um suspiro nos lábios de cada um.

–Isso foi fantástico – foi a primeira coisa que ela disse, levemente ofegante.

–Você quer ficar comigo? Ser minha namorada? – ele segurou a mão dela, sentindo-se mais corajoso que nunca – Sei que a gente se conhece há pouco tempo, mas...

–Não importa! É isso que eu quero – respondeu a moça, um sorriso tímido nos lábios. Então, olhou para fora – Olhe só, como estamos altos aqui!

–A vista não é linda? – disse ele – Dá pra ver quase tudo daqui... – mas ele não se importava com o que podia ver do lado de fora. A ele, só importava o que estava ali, na sua frente: Tatiana, bonita, inteligente, delicada e, o melhor de tudo, _sua namorada_. Era uma sensação muito nova para ele, mas era deliciosa, e esperava que pudesse ser sempre assim. Então, sorriu, um sorriso franco e honesto de quem tirava um peso enorme dos ombros.

Um pouco depois, o brinquedo parou, e os dois desceram, de mãos dadas. Já estava ficando meio tarde, então Tatiana pediu para que Ed a levasse embora. Os dois seguiram, conversando e rindo alto, atraindo para si a atenção de todo mundo. Quando se aproximaram da casa da moça, porém, notaram que as portas estavam abertas e as luzes acesas.

–Estranho, eu deixei o vovô dormindo em casa... – disse ela, e se aproximou cautelosa – Será que tem algum ladrão por aqui?

–Espere aqui, eu vou dar uma olhada – disse Ed, entrando na casa, pé ante pé.

Quando entrou, viu uma devastação: móveis pelo chão, almofadas e quadros rasgados, enfeites de porcelana quebrados. Havia, também, um rastro de sangue, que seguia por todos os cômodos até a porta, e de lá pela rua afora. Mas não havia sinal do senhor Ahkmatova, e nem de mais ninguém. Ele saiu, novamente, e evitou encarar Tatiana. Tudo o que fez foi dizer:

–Ele não está aqui. Vamos fazer o seguinte: vá procurá-lo na delegacia ou no hospital. Acho que a casa foi assaltada, então ele deve ter ido até a polícia. Enquanto isso, eu o procuro pela rua.

–Tá bem, depois a gente se encontra aqui – concordou ela – Vovô é teimoso, ele deve ter tentado cuidar do ladrão sozinho e corrido atrás dele – então, uma idéia lhe ocorreu – Talvez ele tenha ido para o circo para me procurar! Por que você não vai até lá?

Ele concordou, e depois sumiu correndo pela rua. O trajeto era curto, e ele chegou rápido. Quando chegou, porém, levou um susto: todas as luzes piscavam como loucas, os brinquedos oscilavam, as pessoas corriam assustadas. Aparentemente, era uma falha no fornecimento de energia, com cortes e sobrecargas periódicas. "Ainda bem que saímos antes de isso começar", Ed não pôde deixar de pensar. Então, outra coisa lhe passou pela cabeça...

Rapidamente, correu até a sala de controle. O homem que cuidava da energia das lâmpadas e brinquedos estava no chão, desacordado, com um belo corte na testa. Ligado aos geradores, ele viu claramente uma rede de fios de prata, e ao lado dela um homem que já havia se tornado seu velho conhecido. O homem percebeu quando Ed entrou na sala, e levantou-se sobressaltado.

–Que espécie de maluco imbecil é você? – berrou o rapaz, assim que reconheceu o doutor Strathmore – Se você não percebeu, tem um monte de pessoas lá fora, e você vai acabar ferindo alguém se continuar com isso! Eu não disse para você ficar em casa?

–O que você queria que eu fizesse? – reagiu o doutor, se virando ameaçador – Sem querer, você me deu a fonte perfeita de energia para o _Wirbel_ funcionar. Acha que eu iria deixar a chance passar?

–Tem pessoas naqueles brinquedos, droga! Você não viu como aquela roda-gigante está? A cada corte de energia, ela pára, e a cada sobrecarga, ela gira como louca! A estrutura está enferrujada, se você continuar uma daquelas gaiolas vai se soltar e alguém vai se machucar! PARE AGORA!

–Não seja estúpido! Está funcionando, só preciso coletar um pouco mais de energia e a máquina funcionará plenamente! Ela será capaz de transportar a nós dois com sobra!

–Pare com isso, estou avisando!

De repente, eles ouviram passos na porta, e alguém arquejando. Era Tatiana, que dizia, a voz falhando de tanto ofegar:

–Ele não está em lugar nenhum! Você conseguiu encontrá-lo?

–Não... – respondeu Ed – Antes, tive que impedir esse maluco de matar metade do parque – virou-se para o doutor – Faça isso de novo e faço o seu nariz ir parar na nuca, ouviu? Você vem conosco!

O grupo saiu da sala (não antes de Strathmore cobrir cuidadosamente o aparelho com uma lona), e começou a andar pelo parque, agora totalmente escuro. A lona do circo erguia-se contra a luz da lua, ameaçadora. Algumas pessoas ainda caminhavam por ali, desorientadas, procurando a saída ou procurando pessoas por ali. O silêncio, porém, era desolador: tudo o que se ouvia eram passos, grilos e, de vez em quando, alguém chamando por outra pessoa.

Tatiana parecia assustada, estava pálida e cansada, e naquele momento segurava a mão de Ed com força. Nenhum deles se atrevia a dizer nada para quebrar aquele silêncio, só caminhavam, procurando primeiro dentro do circo, depois em cada uma das barraquinhas e dos brinquedos, sem sucesso. O parque ficava cada vez mais vazio, e permanecia sem luz.

–É melhor que você volte, e nós procuraremos o seu avô, Tati – disse Ed, por fim, preocupado com a moça – Não volte para a sua casa, está bem? Vá para a minha, onde é mais seguro, e não abra a porta para ninguém até eu voltar com o sr. Ahkmatova. Não vou voltar sem ele, e... Céus, o que você fez com a sua mão? – só então ele viu três longos cortes nas costas da mão direita da moça, cobertos com uma crosta de sangue seco.

–Acabei caindo sobre um caco de vidro – disse ela, com uma careta – Eu estava correndo, aí tropecei e caí em cima de uma garrafa quebrada. Dei sorte de não acertar o meu rosto.

–Tá bem, então se apresse, não pare e nem olhe para trás – ela disparou a correr – Ei, espere um pouco, eu não entreguei a chave! Pegue!

Ele arremessou a chave, que a moça apanhou no ar. Com a mão _direita_, que estava ferida. "Que estranho...", ele pensou. "Ela está com a mão machucada, e não conseguiria pegar essa chave... Sem falar que ela é _canhota_... DROGA!". Arregalou os olhos, e viu que precisava tomar uma atitude. Então, resolveu se acalmar e sussurrou para Daniel:

–Vamos segui-la.

–Por quê? Você mesmo a mandou para sua casa! – retrucou ele, no mesmo tom de voz.

–Faça o que eu estou dizendo e não faça perguntas – cortou Ed, na hora – E nada de barulho, ela não pode perceber que a estamos seguindo.

Escondendo-se atrás das barracas, eles começaram a segui-la, num silêncio absoluto. Ela correu apenas o suficiente para sair do campo visual dos dois, e depois começou a andar mais lentamente. Tatiana também mudou de direção, e foi para o prédio da administração do circo, que naquela hora estava totalmente escuro e deserto. Não hesitava em nenhum momento: a verdade é que ela parecia saber exatamente para onde estava indo. Edward e Daniel continuaram seguindo-a até a sala mais escondida do lugar, onde provavelmente ficava a tesouraria de todo o parque.

No chão, amarrado e desacordado, estava o sr. Ahkmatova. O olho estava inchado, e a boca sangrava. Tatiana parou e ficou olhando apenas, impassível. Aquela era a última prova da qual Ed precisava. Com o coração cheio de ódio, ele entrou na sala, passos pesados, fazendo-se ouvir. A moça virou-se, surpresa, e disse:

–O que você está fazendo aqui?

–Eu pergunto o mesmo, Tati... – respondeu o alquimista, os olhos dourados estreitos – Se você tocar nele de novo, juro que mato você.

–Ora, isso é jeito de tratar a sua namorada? – ela deu uma risada cavernosa – Acho que você deveria demonstrar um pouco mais de cavalheirismo, sabia?

Mas Ed não respondeu. Em vez disso, correu na direção do velho e o pegou, para depois voltar correndo. Ele soltou as cordas, e o senhor Ahkmatova acordou, perguntando:

–O que está acontecendo? Só me lembro de a minha neta me dizer para fugir e, então, levei uma pancada... o que estou fazendo aqui? – e começou a misturar frases em russo, ininteligíveis.

–Não dá pra explicar agora, mas não foi a sua neta que te trouxe aqui – explicou Ed – Foi alguém que se parece com ela, fala como ela, mas não é ela. É essa pessoa que está aqui agora.

A parte estranha é que ela não reagiu, e apenas observou, impassível, o sr. Ahkmatova ser resgatado por Edward. Assim que ele já estava desamarrado, Daniel o levou até a porta, com Ed dando cobertura. Ele estava pronto para atacá-la a qualquer momento, se necessário. Já estava claro que era Envy, o homúnculo que o perseguira em Dublin. Na certa, estava disposto a usar _Wirbel_ em si mesmo, e, se possível fosse, matar Ed no meio do caminho. Restava saber onde estava a verdadeira Tatiana.

Foi tudo rápido demais. Em questão de décimos de segundo, uma lâmina cortou o ar e se afundou diretamente no pescoço do velho. Sangue espirrou por todos os lados, e o senhor Ahkmatova caiu, a boca aberta escorrendo sangue, os olhos arregalados. Ele só pôde ver o pavor nos olhos azuis dele por um instante, depois as pupilas se dilataram. Um borrifo de sangue espirrou no rosto e nos cabelos de Ed, que só conseguia observar aquela cena, num profundo choque.

–Seu desgraçado! – quem reagiu foi Daniel que, cheio de ódio, soltou o corpo do avô de Tatiana com um baque no chão e avançou contra Envy.

A luta foi violenta, mas curta. O doutor Strathmore não era forte nem veloz o bastante para enfrentar o homúnculo, mas lutava como um leão faminto. Em minutos, ele estava no chão, desacordado e todo ferido. Foi estranho para Ed ver Envy na forma da sua namorada, ainda mais depois dos ferimentos e hematomas que Daniel deixou nele, mas, de alguma forma, tudo o que Ed era capaz de sentir era uma repulsa imensa por aquela imagem.

–Eu não vou matá-lo ainda, doutor – disse Envy, polidamente – Preciso do senhor para fazer a máquina funcionar... e preciso de um alquimista para ativá-la. Elric, você vai me ajudar,

–Até parece! – Ed deu uma risada assustadoramente gelada – Vá se ferrar!

–Você não está me entendendo – retrucou o outro – Isso não é um pedido, Eddie, é uma ordem. E creio que meus argumentos são fortes o bastante para fazê-lo obedecer.

Então, ele começou a empurrar algo com pontapés. Era difícil ver o que era sem luz, mas Edward não precisava de luz para saber quem era. Ele pôde ver claramente os cabelos louros caindo sobre o rosto, o vestido salmão cheio de nódoas de poeira, óleo e sangue. O rapaz sentiu o sangue ferver, e uma fúria incontrolável começou a cegá-lo. "Eu vou matá-lo dessa vez!", ele pensava, desesperado, ao ver a verdadeira Tatiana desacordada, "Eu vou matá-lo e fritar os pedaços dele em óleo quente! Se ela tiver se ferido, se ela tiver um único arranhão... ele não viverá para contar a história".

Então, viu que todo aquele ódio seria apenas desperdício de energia. Céus, ele era o Alquimista de Aço, um dos cães do exército mais admirados no seu tempo, não só por ser o mais jovem da história, mas por ser extremamente habilidoso e agir de um jeito único. Sua fúria já o havia ajudado, sim, por sorte e porque as circunstâncias pediam, mas ele já havia primado pela calma e pela frieza. Respirou fundo e colocou a cabeça no lugar, enquanto pensava numa forma de salvar Tati e derrotar Envy.

–Está bem, você me convenceu – disse ele, por fim, numa voz fria e controlada – Eu vou abrir a Porta para você, mas tenho exigências.

–Exigências? – Envy riu, com deboche – Acho que você não está em posição de exigir nada...

–Quero Tatiana livre – cortou Ed – O doutor Strathmore será deixado em paz, e eu irei com você.

–Nunca – o primeiro parou de rir na última frase, e estreitou os olhos, furioso.

–Sendo assim, nada feito – respondeu o outro, no mesmo tom de voz – Faça o que quiser comigo, com ela e com o doutor, e você vai apodrecer aqui até o resto dos seus dias.

"Tomara que dê certo...", ele pensou, sentindo o desespero tomar conta dele. Aquele fora o blefe mais perigoso de toda a sua vida, e se Envy não caísse em sua mentira, todos eles estariam mortos. Tatiana estava mais perto do perigo que os outros dois, e seria a primeira atingida. Se ele a tocasse... Ah, se ele a tocasse, nada impediria Ed de arrancar fora o coração do homúnculo, de mandá-lo para o inferno nem que, para isso, ele precisasse arrastá-lo até lá pessoalmente.

–Está bem, está bem – concordou Envy, por fim – Temos um acordo: nós dois voltaremos para Amestris, mas não se engane: uma vez lá, voltaremos a agir como sempre.

–Um tentando matar o outro, eu sei – Ed também concordou, controlando-se para não dar um suspiro de alívio e colocar tudo a perder – Faça Strathmore acordar, preciso que ele ligue a máquina. E quero Tatiana consciente, também, antes de começar.

Em minutos, a moça e o cientista acordaram. Ed resolveu esconder o corpo do avô dela, e não contou o que aconteceu. Quando ela despertou, ainda fraca e sem poder ficar de pé, prendeu seus braços em volta do pescoço do namorado. Ela estava apavorada, pálida e trêmula, mas seu rosto tinha uma expressão quase insolente, e estava seco como se tivesse poeira. "Ela é mais forte do que eu pensava...", o rapaz não pôde deixar de pensar. "Talvez ela tenha ferido a mão de Envy, afinal as marcas pareciam de unhas longas..."

O grupo seguiu, silencioso, para a sala de controle das máquinas. O _Wirbel_ ainda estava lá, imponente, pronto para funcionar. Daniel seguiu mancando até o painel, mas hesitou. Encarou Ed, como se perguntasse por que havia aceitado aquilo, mas ele apenas sibilou "confie em mim". Strathmore deu de ombros e continuou apertando os botões. O rapaz também lançou um olhar significativo a Tatiana. Ela estava sentada no chão, com os braços amarrados nas costas, mas mostrava um fogo no olhar que fez com que Ed sentisse uma onda de esperança percorrer seu coração.

Ed vestiu as luvas e as ligou. O doutor também ficou a postos, atrás do painel. Rapidamente, o alquimista começou a dar os comandos:

–Fique em cima do círculo. Evite tocar as linhas com as mãos, ou vai tomar um choque que vai te matar – "o que seria maravilhoso", pensou ele, ácido – Quando vir a porta, cruze-a imediatamente. Não sei por quanto tempo vou conseguir manter a transmutação, então seja rápido.

–Está bem, está bem – concordou Envy – Sou um homem de palavra, apesar da minha atual aparência. Você poderá cruzar, mas só depois de mim, e seus amigos patéticos ficarão vivos.

O homúnculo obedeceu às instruções, e ficou de pé, sobre o círculo. Os sapatos isolavam seus pés dos choques que a rede de prata poderia lhe dar. Com cuidado, Ed tocou as bordas, e um brilho azul-elétrico começou a emanar do círculo violentamente. Os cabelos de Envy esvoaçavam para cima, e ele ria insanamente, totalmente fora da realidade. Aquela era a chance pela qual ele estava esperando.

Strathmore pulou sobre Envy, jogando-o para fora do círculo. Ed tirou as mãos do círculo, e também se jogou sobre o homúnculo. Enquanto Daniel segurava os braços do homúnculo para trás, Edward começou a esmurrá-lo, violentamente. Evitou encará-lo, pois sabia que acabaria vendo o rosto de sua namorada e hesitaria, o que permitiria que o outro reagisse. Já havia acontecido uma vez, e ele não se perdoaria se deixasse o outro usar esse velho truque de novo.

–DESGRAÇADO! MALDITO! VOCÊ ME PAGA! – o homúnculo berrava e praguejava, o rosto vermelho como uma beterraba gigante.

–ACHOU MESMO QUE EU TE AJUDARIA? – foi a vez de Ed berrar, rindo como louco, enquanto dava um violento soco no nariz do outro – VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS VAI VOLTAR PARA MACHUCAR NINGUÉM!

Mas Strathmore fraquejou, e acabou afrouxando a pressão que exercia nos braços do oponente. Foi a deixa para ele se soltar, empurrar os dois oponentes para longe e avançar sobre Tatiana, um brilho assassino no olhar:

–Por sua burrice, a sua namoradinha vai morrer, Edward – e riu – E você vai assistir.

Então Ed viu que Envy a estrangulava. A moça chutava, batia e mordia, mas nada fazia com que ele a soltasse. Ed sentiu uma onda de pavor e fúria tomar conta dele, e percebeu que precisava fazer alguma coisa. Sua última alternativa era tentar levá-la para longe, pela única saída possível...

O alquimista bateu as mãos espalmadas nas linhas do círculo de transmutação. Strathmore também ligou a energia do gerador no nível máximo, e pulou sobre Envy, tentando afastá-lo de Tatiana. A energia que percorria o corpo do rapaz era enorme, e parecia querer rompê-lo em mil pedaços. Ele sentia-se prestes a desmaiar, mas não se permitia fraquejar. Então, ele viu, abrindo-se na sua frente, a Porta. Imponente. Enorme. Única.

–É A SUA CHANCE, STRATHMORE! LEVE-A DAQUI! – berrou Edward – NÃO VOU CONSEGUIR MANTÊ-LA POR MUITO TEMPO!

–PARA ONDE EU A LEVO? – o rapaz não olhou para trás, mas pôde sentir que ele a segurava nos braços, enquanto Envy estava no chão, atordoado. O cientista, porém, não sabia o que fazer.

–PARA FORA DO PARQUE! EU VOU TENTAR ARRASTAR O ENVY PELA PORTA!

Mas era impossível. A porta ficava cada vez mais nítida, cada vez mais próxima. Naquele momento, ele acabou soltando-se do círculo, mas a porta não desapareceu. Olhou em volta. Ele estava sozinho: Envy, Tatiana e o doutor haviam desaparecido. A Porta começou a se abrir, lentamente, e Ed pôde ver algo se mexendo dentro dela.

"Estou voltando para casa...", ele pensou, mas achou estranho que o homúnculo não tivesse aparecido ainda. Havia muita luz à sua volta, mas entre a luz, de repente, surgiu um vulto escuro. Era Envy, que arrastava os corpos de Strathmore e Tatiana. De repente, Ed sentiu o sangue gelar e fugir do rosto. Então eles estavam... eles estavam... Não, era difícil demais até pensar na possibilidade.

–Eu disse para você não me provocar, Elric – disse o homúnculo, numa voz gutural – Agora, eles vão pagar pelo seu erro... Mas você já está acostumado a deixar que as pessoas sofram pelas suas burradas, não é? Primeiro foi o Alphonse, lembra-se dele? E agora...

–_Não pronuncie o nome dele, seu sujo!_ – sibilou Ed, sentindo-se mais furioso e mais cheio de ódio do que nunca – Eu vou acabar com você, ouviu? ACABAR COM VOCÊ!

Mas não deu tempo. De repente, ele viu que os corpos deles se mexiam, molemente. Um brilho de esperança passou pelos seus olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu que, se não tomasse uma atitude, eles sofreriam ainda mais. E só havia uma saída possível... Lançou um olhar rápido para a Porta, analisando as possibilidades, e percebeu que, talvez, aquela fosse a última chance deles.

Então, tudo aconteceu rápido. Em questão de segundos, Ed correu na direção dele, e puxou seu braço livre em direção à Porta. Envy percebeu, mas ao invés de soltar os amigos do alquimista, como previsto, ele os segurou mais forte. Ed não podia fazer nada: se o soltasse, ele poderia matar todos os que estavam ali.

–Vamos voltar para casa, amiguinho – ele disse, um sorriso maldoso e estranho nos lábios – E uma vez lá, nada vai me impedir de resolver essa história como se deve.

–Sabe que seus amigos podem nem sobreviver à travessia, não é? – foi a vez do homúnculo rir – As pessoas daqui são fracas... fracas como você. Talvez por isso você se dê tão bem com elas, não é?

–Vamos ver se você vai continuar rindo – então, ele deu um chute na mão de Envy. "Tomara que ele tenha soltado", Ed pensou. "Não posso nem me virar para olhar, senão ele vai aproveitar a minha distração".

Por fim, com um puxão forte, Ed conseguiu arrastar Envy para a porta aberta. Mãos surgiram, mãos negras, pegajosas e geladas que agarraram os dois e começaram a arrastá-los por um túnel tortuoso, ora escuro, ora iluminado. O alquimista podia sentir algo novo, ou quase novo, correndo por suas veias, e respirou fundo. "Amestris, enfim... Finalmente, estou voltando para casa".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá! Finalmente, consegui terminar o capítulo 6! Atendendo a pedidos, o próximo capítulo (sem nome definido) vai estar centrado na Riza e no Roy, o que quer dizer que Marion nem sequer vai aparecer. Mesmo com a volta do Ed, por enquanto a história vai ser dividida em dois focos, mas só por enquanto. Espero que tenham gostado. Até mais!_


	7. Memories in the night

_**Capítulo 7: Memories in the night**_

_**Nota da autora: **__Antes de começar, gostaria de explicar que a minha história tem um enredo um pouquinho alinear. Esse capítulo se passa logo após o capítulo 5 e antes do capítulo 6. Como prometido, o foco será o casal Royai, sendo que, no caso, o personagem central será o Roy. Espero que vocês gostem, sinceramente. Agora, vou responder as reviews, tá bem?_

_**Lika Nightmare:**__ Não seja cruel, Lika... o Ed merece ser feliz também! E obrigado pelos elogios._

_**Luh Norton:**__ Eu não posso dizer, ainda, onde eles vão cair, mas já garanto que não é em nenhum desses lugares que você falou. E aqui está o próximo capítulo, baby!_

_Agora, vamos à fic!!!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já era tarde da noite quando Roy conseguiu ir embora do quartel. O dia havia sido cheio e turbulento, outro assassinato ocorrera, e naquela hora tudo o que ele mais queria era ir para casa e tomar um banho quente para tentar relaxar e colocar a cabeça em ordem. O caso Black Rose já estava tirando o seu sono há algum tempo, mas ele se sentia tão exausto que achava que seria capaz de dormir até mesmo sobre a sua mesa.

Ele jogou seus papéis displicentemente dentro da gaveta, sem se preocupar em organizá-los. Trancou a sua pasta dentro da sala, decidido a não levar nada relacionado ao trabalho para casa, e saiu com passos apressados. Não olhava diretamente para ninguém, e quando via um vulto vestido de azul-royal apenas balbuciava um "boa noite" e saía. Estava totalmente distraído, por isso não percebeu que, na direção oposta, vinha alguém. O choque foi inevitável e violento, e os dois caíram sentados.

–Qual é o seu problema, hein? Não olha por onde anda? – ele começou a dar uma bronca, mas logo parou, ao ver que quem esbarrara nele era a major Hawkeye – O que está fazendo aqui?

–O mesmo que o senhor, eu acho – respondeu ela, se levantando e ajudando o outro a se levantar – Eu resolvi ficar e analisar o relatório preliminar de investigação, mas como era de se esperar não achei nenhuma novidade. E o senhor, o que faz aqui até essa hora?

–O de sempre. Ganhando uns cabelos brancos, perdendo umas horas de sono, cultivando um infarto precoce... nada de novo – respondeu ele, com um sorriso sarcástico, mas cansado – Bem que todos me dizem que preciso de férias, mas não posso sair até que esse caso termine.

–Eu estava pensando em sair para beber alguma coisa, se o senhor quiser me acompanhar... – ela convidou, solícita – Acho que espairecer um pouco fará muito bem para o senhor.

–Claro, se não for incomodar muito...

Os dois saíram juntos, e foram a pé até um bar próximo ao quartel. Era o lugar mais freqüentado por militares, mas naquele momento estava quase vazio. Não se falaram no caminho: Riza era o tipo de pessoa que geralmente não puxava conversa, e Roy, por sua vez, preferia ficar em silêncio. Aliás, há muito tempo ele havia se tornado silencioso e austero, quase amargo.

Uma vez no bar, Riza pediu batida de laranja com vodca, e Roy pediu uma dose de uísque com gelo. Os dois sentaram-se no balcão, um do lado do outro, em silêncio. Assim permaneceram por alguns minutos, até que a major finalmente resolveu dizer:

–Você não precisa agir assim, sabia?

–Agir como? – Roy levantou a cabeça, surpreso – Do que é que você está falando?

–Não se faça de bobo. Acha que não estou vendo o seu comportamento auto-destrutivo? – os olhares dos dois se encontraram, e ela parecia furiosa, apesar de manter a voz controlada – Você nunca foi assim... E não diga que não é verdade, porque eu estou vendo.

–É a Black Rose, Riza – ele se desculpou, sabendo que não soou nada convincente – Essa história está me levando à loucura, e você está vendo.

–Roy, você não me engana. Isso começou muito antes – ela sacudiu a cabeça – Na verdade, começou quando você voltou a trabalhar, depois do incidente com o marechal.

Roy nada disse, apenas pediu outra dose de uísque. Riza estreitou os olhos, mas também não disse nada. Ele percebeu que ela o observava intensamente, mas não olhou. Os dois sabiam muito bem o que havia acontecido, e ele implorava para que aquela história nunca mais viesse à tona. Naquela época, muitas das antigas crenças que ele tinha desmoronaram, mas ele tentava fazer parecer que estava tudo bem. Impossível.

–Você trabalha demais... – ela continuou – Vai chegar uma hora em que isso vai se voltar contra você. De que adianta abrir mão da saúde e, se me permite o comentário, da sanidade mental em nome desse lugar? Não vale a pena.

–Eu só não quero que aconteça tudo de novo, Riza! – de repente, ele se virou, e a cortou – Cinco anos atrás, perdi pessoas que eram especiais para mim! Cometi erros, encobri mentiras, agi como o cão do exército sarnento que sempre fui! E o que eu perdi? Um olho! Um mísero e maldito olho!

Então, ele arrancou o tapa-olho negro que sempre usava, revelando uma mancha branco-azulada no lugar da íris negra do seu olho direito. Riza tampou a boca, assustada, e ele deu um sorriso amargo, enquanto voltava a amarrar as tiras do tapa-olho atrás da cabeça. Ela o encarou, penalizada, e Roy sentiu que o olhar de piedade dela quase o queimava por dentro.

–Por que você não se perdoa? – ela disse, com suavidade – Nada daquilo foi sua culpa. _Nada_, ouviu bem? Você tentou ajudar, e conseguiu. Se não fosse por você, quem sabe como seriam as coisas hoje...

"Por que eu não me perdôo? Ela não sabe como é a minha vida", ele pensou, observando o olhar doce da major. "Me lembro como se fosse hoje... Cada segundo daquela noite... E eu cheguei a pensar que ia morrer, estava pronto, não me importava. Mas eu sobrevivi. E _ela_ cuidou de mim..."

–Além do mais, as únicas pessoas no mundo que poderiam culpá-lo por alguma coisa sabem disso, também – ela continuou – Marion não o culpa pelo Maes e Al não o culpa pelo Ed. Eles estão do seu lado, ajudando você.

–Eu sou mesmo idiota, Riza, não ligue para mim – ele sorriu, triste – Aliás, esse é o seu problema, você se importa demais comigo. Nunca pude retribuir adequadamente por você ter cuidado de mim.

–Não seja tolo, Roy – ela riu, dando de ombros – Só fiz a minha obrigação. Sabia que tenho curso de enfermagem completo? Eu era muito jovem, não sabia o que queria. Terminei o curso e entrei para o exército para tentar ser enfermeira militar, aí atirei com um revólver pela primeira vez e descobri a minha verdadeira vocação.

–Atirar nas pessoas? – ele também riu – Sim, é uma vocação muito nobre. Mas você poderia até prejudicar a sua carreira, se afastando do exército por tanto tempo.

–Quase fomos para a prisão, Roy, acha mesmo que eu me importava?

Os dois deram uma risada tímida. Ela bebericou seu drinque elegantemente, mas não tirava os olhos de Roy. Ele percebeu, e sentiu-se estranhamente encabulado. Os olhos dela tinham um brilho diferente do habitual, algo que ele vira pela primeira vez há muito tempo. Ele sentiu o rosto corar, e escondeu-se rapidamente. Fazia tanto tempo... tanto tempo...

–Riza, acha que nós dois teríamos dado certo? – ele perguntou bruscamente. As palavras saíram se atropelando, antes que ele tivesse a chance de contê-las.

–Do que você está falando? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, com um sorriso malicioso.

–Ah, você sabe – ele sorriu, também – Você se lembra de Ishbal? A gente teve algo especial lá.

–Éramos jovens e burros, Roy – ela deu de ombros – Nunca teria dado certo. E, se pensarmos bem, foi melhor que continuássemos só amigos.

–Mas, em algum momento, você já imaginou como seria se tivéssemos continuado juntos? – ele insistiu, sentindo que sua vida dependia daquela pergunta – Tivemos a chance, não é?

–Sim, tivemos. E, se quer saber, às vezes eu ainda me lembro daquela época – o tom dela era nostálgico, quase sonhador – Me lembro de quando nos conhecemos. Foi estranho... e bonito...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–_Senhor, eu estou ouvindo uma voz vinda daquelas pedras – Roy Mustang era o membro mais jovem da divisão de alquimistas federais do Exército amestriano. Havia recebido seu relógio de prata há apenas algumas semanas atrás, e quase imediatamente fora enviado a Ishbal para lutar na guerra civil que se desenrolava por lá – Talvez seja um dos nossos. Permissão para averiguar, senhor._

–_Concedida, mas tome cuidado – o comandante da divisão, um sujeito enorme com cabelos ralos e grisalhos, autorizou – Volte logo, vamos precisar de você._

_Roy era idealista. Desde que chegara, estava decidido a fazer a diferença por alguém, mas ainda não teve a chance, e sentiu-se muito feliz em poder ajudar alguém com problemas. Ele correu até um monte de pedras, de onde vinha um gemido fraco e abafado. Ele procurou entre as pedras, e encontrou uma mulher. Deitada, com as costas apoiadas numa pedra maior, o ombro coberto de sangue seco, ela vestia o uniforme da Infantaria. O rosto dela, delicado e oval, estava pálido e úmido de suor, e os cabelos louro-dourados curtos estavam opacos por causa da poeira._

–_Caramba, o que houve aqui? – ele murmurou para si mesmo assim que a viu – Quem é você?_

–_M-m-meu nome é Riza Hawkeye, soldado da infantaria – balbuciou a moça – Nossa divisão estava voltando de uma batalha, mas fomos emboscados. Conseguimos expulsar os ishbalianos, mas acabei sendo atingida de raspão no braço. Como havia feridos mais graves, eles receberam prioridade, mas... mas... Por favor, o senhor teria um pouco de água? Estou morrendo de sede!_

_Solícito, Roy abriu seu cantil recém-abastecido e o colocou delicadamente nos lábios dela, fazendo-a beber lentamente. Ela bebeu muita água, quase desesperadamente. "Na certa ela já está aqui há um bom tempo. Como está desidratada! Ainda mais com todo esse sol...", ele não deixou de pensar. Assim que ela ficou satisfeita, continuou contando:_

–_Eu ajudei nos primeiros socorros das vítimas. Os feridos foram embora nos jipes, e alguns ficaram para trás, para tratar dos ferimentos menos graves. Então, aconteceu. Outro destacamento ishbaliano apareceu e promoveu um verdadeiro massacre. Não sei se há outros sobreviventes, porque, quando acertaram meu ombro, acabei perdendo a consciência._

–_E quando isso aconteceu? – determinado a não deixá-la desmaiar outra vez, Roy continuou falando com ela._

–_Foi ontem, à tarde. Minha água e minhas provisões acabaram hoje de manhã – respondeu ela, a voz cada vez mais mole._

_Roy não precisava ouvir mais nada. Com toda a delicadeza, pegou-a no colo e a carregou até o seu comandante. Assim que a viu, ele balançou a cabeça, parecendo desolado, e disse:_

–_Mais um novato ferido... São eles quem mais sofrem aqui._

–_Ela precisa de tratamento, senhor – disse Roy, colocando-a sobre um cobertor desdobrado no chão e examinando o ferimento de Riza – Não é grave, mas ela está muito desidratada e perdeu um bocado de sangue. Não podemos fazer muito com os conjuntos de primeiros socorros que temos._

–_Está bem, Mustang, faça o que puder por aqui e nós a levaremos para o hospital – concordou o comandante – Você teve sorte, menina, talvez a mandem de volta para casa ainda essa semana. Qual é o seu nome?_

–_Ri-Ri-Riza Hawk-Hawkeye, senhor, da primeira divisão de... de infantaria – ela estava cada vez mais fraca, e a consciência falhava._

–_Tudo bem, tudo bem, vamos cuidar de você – Roy tinha treinamento em primeiros socorros, e habilmente começou a limpar o ombro dela e a envolvê-lo em faixas macias. A pele dela era branca e sedosa, e ele levou um susto ao ver que ela sorria para ele, debilmente._

–_Você tá cuidando de mim e eu nem sei o seu nome... – ela murmurou._

–_Roy Mustang – disse ele, sorrindo – Também conhecido como Alquimista das Chamas, mas acho que esse nome é bem idiota, então..._

–_Roy está bom para mim – disse ela – Eu deveria bater continência, afinal você é um major, mas... acho que as circunstâncias me impedem..._

–_Esqueça essa bobagem cerimoniosa, somos todos iguais aqui – retrucou ele, sabiamente, enquanto terminava o curativo – Concentre-se somente em ficar boa logo. Por sorte, seu ferimento não infeccionou, e logo vai cicatrizar totalmente._

_A maca improvisada foi colocada num jipe, e disparou a toda pela areia do deserto de Ishbal. Roy não pôde ir junto, apesar da sua vontade, porque tinha outra missão. Seu comandante percebeu que o encontro com a jovem baleada o abalou, e deu um sorrisinho levemente malicioso._

–_Parece que você gostou dela, não foi?_

–_Não diga isso – cortou Roy, ríspido – Apenas fiquei preocupado, só isso. Ela deve ser mais jovem que eu, então que diabos está fazendo nesse buraco esquecido por Deus?_

–_O mesmo que você, provavelmente – mais uma vez, o comandante deu uma risada – Fico feliz que ela esteja bem, mas espero mesmo que a mandem de volta para casa depois disso, ou vai acabar se machucando de verdade._

–_Eu duvido que a dispensem, senhor – opinou o alquimista das chamas – Estamos tendo muitas baixas, e cada soldado precisa ser preservado. Acho que, mesmo que ela tivesse que amputar uma das pernas, aqueles dinossauros de Amestris a obrigariam a continuar aqui._

_A missão era de reconhecimento, e foi terminada de maneira rápida e eficiente. À noite, Roy pensou em ir para o alojamento o mais rápido que pudesse, mas algo o arrastou para outro lugar. Ele mesmo se surpreendeu ao ver que estava caminhando pelos corredores brancos e bem-iluminados do hospital militar que fora montado nos arredores da cidade de Ishbal, procurando por uma soldado ferida à bala no ombro esquerdo. Foi fácil encontrá-la: ela estava num ambulatório, deitada numa cama de armar próxima à porta._

–_Olá! Você lembra de mim? – ele se aproximou do leito da moça – Sou eu, o Roy. Eu te achei, lembra?_

–_Como me esquecer do alquimista das chamas? – ela disse, com um sorriso cansado. Ela já estava bem melhor, o rosto limpo, só um pouco pálido – Como vê, não recebo muitas visitas, então nem se deram ao trabalho de colocar uma cadeira aqui, mas acho que dá para você se ajeitar._

–_E então, o que os médicos disseram?_

–_A bala ficou presa num osso do ombro.Foi uma fratura um pouco feia, mas nada de que eu não possa me recuperar rápido. Em um mês ou dois, volto para o combate._

_Ela não parecia desanimada nem nada. Pelo contrário, a idéia de se levantar daquela cama e voltar à ação lhe parecia emocionante. Os dois começaram a conversar sobre Ishbal, das impressões que aquela cidade e aquela guerra provocavam nos dois, e Roy percebeu que ela tinha uma opinião totalmente diferente da dele. Ela amava aquele povo, e achava que aquela guerra serviria para libertá-lo de comandantes tiranos que não os respeitavam como pessoas e como cidadãos._

_Roy, por sua vez, acreditava que os ishbalianos haviam traído Amestris, a quem ele devia toda a sua lealdade. Ser alquimista federal e ter a chance de combater naquela guerra ao lado do Exército azul era a realização de um sonho, para ele, e jamais perdoaria qualquer um que ameaçasse a grande nação à qual servia e admirava. Seu sonho era, um dia, ter a chance de comandar, de se tornar, quem sabe, o marechal do país. Era um sonho distante, afinal ele era apenas um alquimista federal, mas seu sonho era maior do que todas as dificuldades. Ao falar dele para Riza, ela riu, dizendo:_

–_Você tem grandes ambições, não é?_

–_Todos tem direito de sonhar, não tem? – ele deu de ombros, e então olhou o relógio – Droga! Preciso ir, mas amanhã eu volto._

–_Olha, se você tá dando em cima de mim, pode parar! – ela disse, e ele corou – Se quer me conquistar, me dê flores e me leve para jantar, está bem?_

–_Engraçadinha... bem se vê que você já está bem melhor – depois de se recompor, ele deu um sorrisinho sarcástico, enquanto se levantava – De qualquer forma, até mais._

–_Até – ela se esforçou em acenar. Quando Roy se aproximava da saída, ela gritou – Obrigado por vir!_

_Ele não respondeu, apenas sorriu e se dirigiu ao alojamento, com passos apressados. Nos dias seguintes, ele a visitou sempre que pôde, e passou a ser muito amigo da moça. Em menos de um mês e meio, ela já estava de volta à ativa. A ascensão dela foi meteórica: Riza era disciplinada e feroz, e combatia com determinação e entusiasmo. A amizade dos dois crescia dia após dia, e ele começava a ver nela uma irmã, uma companheira e uma confidente para toda a vida._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

–Sabia que tenho a cicatriz daquele dia até hoje? – ela disse, puxando levemente a blusa e mostrando um corte no ombro – Mas poderia ter sido pior, muito pior. De acordo com os médicos, se o ferimento tivesse infeccionado poderia ter sido um desastre.

–Você é mais forte que um touro, Riza, quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? – Roy riu alto – Além do mais, logo alguém resgataria você. E, se você era enfermeira, poderia cuidar de si mesma.

–Você é ridículo! – ela deu um tapinha nele – Se eu tivesse água, álcool, ataduras, agulha, linha cirúrgica, uma pinça e um lugar limpo, teria me virado sozinha, mas eu estava no meio do deserto e não tinha nem sequer um pedaço de pano limpo. E como eu descobriria o meu herói de armadura se tivesse cuidado de mim mesma? – o sorriso dela só não foi mais malicioso que o brilho em seus olhos.

–Então é isso que eu sou para você? Seu herói de armadura? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, divertido.

–É claro! Quem mais salvaria uma donzela em perigo como eu?

Definitivamente, quando Roy pensava em Riza as palavras _donzela em perigo_ nem passavam pela sua cabeça. Quando pensava nela, pensava em uma mulher forte e decidida, que fazia seu próprio destino sem se preocupar com o que viesse. Ele mesmo às vezes se sentia fraco e pequeno perto de alguém tão extraordinariamente grande como ela. Talvez por isso ela parecesse tão inalcançável, tão distante e... tão fascinante.

Ela era tão simples, vivia de uma forma tão regrada e disciplinada que parecia que tudo o que ela queria era não ser vista ou notada. Discreta e elegante, tentava agir com simplicidade, colocando a razão antes do coração sempre. Mas houve momentos – raros e quase esquecidos – em que seu coração se sobressaía, indomado, pouco se importando para o que a mente pudesse dizer.

Desde que a conhecera, seus sentimentos em relação a Riza Hawkeye eram confusos e conflitantes. Houve momentos em que ele se sentia como um irmão dela, outras vezes como um inimigo, e outras vezes como um namorado. Em alguns momentos, ele a amara mais do que à própria vida, e em outros a odiara profundamente. Mas era incapaz de ficar indiferente à ela. Sempre sentia algo, por menor que fosse e por mais que tentasse esconder.

Então, ouviu o relógio bater meia-noite, e levantou-se apressado.

–Olha só a hora! Preciso ir embora!

–Nossa, é mesmo! Está tarde – Riza também se levantou – Faça o que eu disse e tire o dia de folga.

–Folga? Eu? – Roy deu uma longa risada – Não... Não ainda, pelo menos. Mas – ele acrescentou depressa, ao ver a expressão de censura dela – Prometo que tiro férias ainda esse ano!

–É bom mesmo – ela concordou.

Os dois seguiram juntos pela rua escura. Não se falavam, apenas caminhavam num passo rápido e regular. Roy resolveu acompanhá-la até a casa dela, uma casa pequena próxima ao quartel. No portão, porém, hesitou antes de ir embora. Algo lhe pedia desesperadamente para ficar, para esperar, para deixar que a noite acabasse antes de ir embora.

Mas algo também dizia para partir e não olhar para trás.

Riza nada disse, mas percebeu que algo o afligia profundamente. Os olhos dela, grandes, castanhos e expressivos, diziam tudo o que ele precisava saber. Os olhos dos dois acabaram se cruzando, de supetão. Foi estranho demais, ele não conseguia parar de olhar, mas por outro lado queria desviar seu olhar o mais rápido que podia. Os olhos dela eram quentes e doces, e derramavam compreensão e carinho.

–Coronel? O que aconteceu?

Ela o chamou, e ele virou o rosto. Murmurou uma despedida e saiu com passos apressados pelo outro lado da rua. "Ela deve achar que eu sou um louco, ou algo parecido", ele pensou, mas não se atreveu a voltar para tentar se explicar. Só parou quando finalmente chegou à sua casa e trancou a porta por dentro. Sentindo o suor escorrer pelo pescoço, correu para o chuveiro e enfiou a cabeça sob o jato de água fria.

"Água fria... excelente contra ressaca...", ele não pôde deixar de pensar. Roy se considerava um especialista em ressacas, e sabia de todos os métodos conhecidos pelo homem para evitá-la. Mas, naquela hora, tudo o que queria era apenas tentar esfriar a cabeça. Antes de sair do quartel, estava num estado quase letárgico, mas agora estava elétrico. "Que droga, mais uma noite sem dormir", ele pensava, enquanto deixava a água gelada bater diretamente em seu rosto. Por que ela o transtornava tanto? Se fosse com qualquer outra mulher, qualquer que fosse ela, duas doses de uísque seriam suficientes para que todo o escrúpulo fosse embora, mas com ela não havia bebida suficiente no mundo que o fizessem perder a cerimônia e a distância. E isso era tudo o que ele queria...

"NÃO! Tire isso da cabeça, cara! Ela é sua subordinada, ouviu bem? _Subordinada!_ E isso quer dizer que tem um certo decoro a ser mantido, um limite que você não pode ser idiota o suficiente para atravessar", ele dizia para si mesmo, enquanto vestia suas roupas. "Você já teve a sua chance". Resolveu ir para a cama, tentar dormir o máximo que pudesse. Independente do que Riza dissesse, não podia nem sonhar em se afastar por um dia que fosse do quartel. Aquela investigação era muito importante, e tinha adquirido um caráter pessoal a partir do momento em que Marion Hughes fora escalada para participar dela. Ele sentia que, se pudesse ajudá-la a pegar a Black Rose, poderia enfim se redimir com Maes, seu melhor amigo, a quem ainda devia muito.

"Um dia, talvez...", ele pensou, enquanto se virava para um lado e tentava dormir. "Um dia, tudo isso acabará, e talvez eu tenha outra chance. Quando essa investigação acabar e pegarmos os caras que estão fazendo isso, pode ser que voltemos a ser como nos dias em Ishbal, despreocupados, leves... _livres_, enfim."

Lá fora, o dia amanhecia, cheio de novidades e de promessas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá! Como prometido, um capítulo Royai para vocês. Grande parte das fics royai que vejo geralmente falam muito sobre os sentimentos da Riza, mas nem tanto sobre os do Roy, e foi por esse lado que eu tentei ir. Sim, eles tiveram algo no passado, algo __**além**__ da amizade (o que ficou bem claro em várias passagens desse capítulo), mas acho que ainda não é hora de explicá-los, e nem de por que eles não ficaram juntos. Não posso dizer quando, ainda, mas garanto que será tudo muito bem esclarecido. E, no próximo capítulo, veremos a chegada de Ed em Amestris, e de como ele vai se virar. Ainda não tem um nome, porque de uns tempos para cá o computador está ficando, digamos, meio movimentado demais, e estão surgindo poucas oportunidades para eu escrever (um computador, quatro pessoas... é incrível que ainda não tenha acontecido um assassinato aqui em casa!). Por favor, esse é o capítulo do qual preciso de mais reviews, ele ficou meio curto demais e foi muito difícil terminar de escrevê-lo mantendo a linha da fic. Comentem, pleeeeeease!!!!! Beijos a vocês, babies, e obrigado por ainda se lembrarem de mim!_


	8. Homecoming

_**Capítulo 8: Homecoming**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Esse capítulo terá foco no Ed, e marca o momento em que os dois focos da história estão prestes a se encontrar. O nome, "Homecoming", foi tirado mais uma vez de uma música, dessa vez do Green Day. Esta é a penúltima faixa do álbum American Idiot, uma monstruosa faixa de mais de nove minutos que é linda demais. Estou passando para avisar que pode ser (eu digo "pode ser" porque ainda não tenho certeza de nada) que a fic passe por um longo período sem atualização. Estou tendo muitos problemas com a Internet discada e pode ser que eu cancele a minha assinatura. Estou tentando convencer meu pai a não fazer isso, mas não posso garantir absolutamente nada. Se isso realmente acontecer, vou pensar numa maneira de continuar as atualizações, OK? Agora, vamos responder às reviews:_

_**Dóris Bennington:**__ Oh, olá, vejo que temos gente nova por aqui! Obrigado pela atenção e pelos elogios, e espero ver suas reviews por aqui mais vezes._

_**Patilion:**__ Acho que você também não deixou nenhuma review, não é? (me desculpe se eu tiver me enganado). Vi muita gente reclamando do filme, que ele não fecha a história como se deve, mas não posso afirmar nada com certeza por ainda não tê-lo visto, então obrigado por ler!_

_**Sangosinha:**__ Todo mundo ama Royai! Esses momentos serão mais freqüentes, daqui para frente. A linha da fic realmente é para que o casal principal seja o Royai, e vou tentar deixá-lo mais expressivo, mantendo a linha original da fic._

_**Riza Potter:**__ Baby, isso foi medonho... Mas eu vou ter que testar a força do seu coraçãozinho um pouquinho mais porque é uma história meio longa e precisa ser contada aos pouquinhos._

_**Lika Nightmare:**__ Primeiro: suas reviews não são baka. Segundo: Obrigado pelos elogios. Terceiro: as melhores idéias às vezes vem do sono. Quarto: Os parênteses estão bem? E quinto: vou parar de falar besteira e começar logo com a fic porque é para isso que estamos aqui, não é? Beijos!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ed levantou-se, atordoado. Ele havia caído num lugar estranho, coberto por mato irregular e úmido. Estava muito escuro, o céu encoberto, e era impossível ver qualquer coisa além de um raio de dez centímetros dos seus olhos. Cambaleando, tentou dar alguns passos e tropeçou em alguma coisa mole. Abaixou-se para ver o que era e descobriu que era o doutor Strathmore.

"Envy não os soltou, o desgraçado...", ele pensou, e com cuidado começou a procurar por Tatiana, que certamente estava por perto. Ela estava poucos passos à frente, desacordada como o doutor. "Se os dois estão aqui, então... onde está aquele homúnculo maldito?". As pernas estavam fracas e trêmulas, e ele foi obrigado a se sentar para não cair. Lentamente, a respiração foi voltando ao normal e seus olhos foram se acostumando à escuridão. Então, divisou algo amontoado no chão. Aproximou-se e tocou o tal objeto, mas logo afastou as mãos com repugnância. Eram tiras de pele ensangüentadas, provavelmente deixadas para trás por Envy. Logo, percebeu que elas formavam uma trilha, juntamente com poças de sangue vermelho-escuro que sumiam pela grama, mas não teve força para seguir as marcas.

Ainda fraco, voltou para perto de Tatiana e de Daniel. Ele começava a voltar a si, com gemidos abafados de dor. A moça, porém, permanecia imóvel, e de repente um arrepio gelado percorreu toda a espinha de Ed. Com delicadeza, sentou-se perto dela e apoiou a cabeça da moça em seu colo, depois verificou o pulso dela. Constatou, com alívio, que ele estava normal, assim como a respiração dela. "Envy deve estar morto, a essa hora", Ed pensou, não sem uma pontada de satisfação insana. "A travessia deve ter acabado de vez com a estrutura molecular dele, que deve ter se desmanchado por aí".

O que diabos aconteceu, hein? – disse o doutor, tentando se sentar – Parece que... que...

Sim, doutor, estamos em Amestris – respondeu Ed, sem deixar o outro terminar – É claro que o nosso querido Envy deu uma ajudinha, mas estamos aqui, e aparentemente inteiros.

_Aparentemente_, você disse bem – observou Strathmore – Você conhece a Troca Equivalente melhor do que eu, e sabe que provavelmente alguma coisa nos foi tirada.

Talvez não – Ed deu um sorrisinho – Algo nos é tirado se tentamos fazer uma transmutação poderosa. A abertura da Porta é apenas uma conseqüência, e é por isso que perdemos algo quando a cruzamos, porque não oferecemos o suficiente para que a transmutação fosse completa. Nesse caso, não tentamos transmutar nada, apenas abrimos a Porta. E, de qualquer forma, acho que Envy foi uma moeda de troca bastante útil, apesar de tudo.

Ele está morto?

Provavelmente. Se olhar daquele lado, vai ver que ele andou deixando seus pedaços pelo meio do caminho. Talvez, por isso, estejamos inteiros.

De repente, um gemido abafado se fez ouvir. Era Tatiana, que também voltava a si. Ela se levantou de um solavanco, de olhos arregalados, olhando em volta ofegante. Ed a obrigou a olhar diretamente nos olhos dele, e a abraçou forte. A moça começou a chorar, um choro de medo e de angústia que parecia estar oprimindo-a por horas.

Ed... Ed... O que está acontecendo? – ela correspondeu ao abraço imediatamente – Onde estamos? E o meu avô? Eu quero voltar para casa!

Tati... Tati, por favor, me escute! – ele a segurou pelos ombros e a fez encará-lo – Não dá pra explicar agora, mas não estamos mais no parque. E o seu avô... o seu avô... – mas não pôde continuar. A moça entendeu imediatamente, e seus olhos azul-safira se encheram de lágrimas – Sinto muito, tentamos salvá-lo, mas o Envy, ele foi mais rápido do que nós!

Envy... Envy é aquela garota que se parecia comigo? – ela gaguejou, a voz trêmula e chorosa.

Na verdade, Envy não é bem uma garota – o rapaz tentava explicar o que pudesse, sem chocá-la ou fazê-la pensar que ele era louco – Não dá pra explicar agora. Você está ferida?

Acho que não, mas... – ela começou, mas Ed cortou:

Então temos que sair daqui o mais rápido que pudermos. Vamos.

Não! – ela gritou e se levantou, tremendo. As lágrimas corriam livres pelo rosto da moça, mas a expressão dela era dura e decidida – Você me deve uma explicação! Quero saber onde estou, o que houve com meu avô e o que aconteceu conosco!

Ed recuou, assustado. Strathmore a encarou com pena. Ele entendia o que a moça estava sentindo, o medo, a revolta, o desejo de ver algo conhecido e familiar. Mesmo assim, nada disse, apenas observou. Edward, então, suspirou e disse:

Sei o quanto isso vai parecer estranho, mas não estamos mais em Londres. Na verdade, nem na Europa. Estamos em Amestris, um país muito distante.

E onde ele fica? – ela disse – Ásia? África?

Na verdade, é um outro mundo – ele disse, e antes que ela pudesse transformar a expressão de assombro em palavras, continuou – Um mundo paralelo. O doutor Strathmore construiu uma máquina que podia nos trazer para cá. A verdade é que nasci aqui, e passei a maior parte da minha vida aqui.

Não seja ridículo! – ela deu uma risada fria de desespero e incredulidade.

Por favor, apenas me escute – ele implorou, sentindo tudo sair do controle – Aqui, desenvolvemos uma ciência chamada alquimia, e através dela podemos transmutar uma coisa em outra.

Você está me fazendo de palhaça – ela já não estava mais tão segura – Só falta você dizer que vocês tentam transformar chumbo em ouro e produzir o elixir da vida com a Pedra Filosofal!

A Pedra existe, só que não é isso que ela faz – ele continuou – A verdade é que os dois mundos, o nosso e o seu, são separados por uma Porta, que pode ser cruzada se tentarmos uma transmutação humana. Eu fiz isso, para trazer meu irmão de volta à vida, e fui mandado para Londres.

Você está mentindo! – ela se desesperou – Quero voltar para casa, ouviu? Eu quero o meu avô, quero a minha casa, quero a minha vida!

Ela correu às cegas, tropeçando e caindo o tempo todo. Ed tentou correr atrás dela, mas Strathmore segurou-o pelo braço. Mesmo assim, ele se soltou e continuou a correr. Ele era mais rápido, e logo se aproximou dela. Pôde ouvir que ela chorava, e tentou dizer:

Por favor, acredite em mim! Eu nunca mentiria para você!

Você é louco, isso sim! – ela berrou, em resposta – Fique longe de mim!

Então, ele percebeu que de nada adiantaria tentar explicar. Num instante, bateu as mãos uma contra a outra e, depois, no chão. Então, Ed sentiu algo correr pelo seu sangue, algo como uma corrente elétrica. Era muito mais forte do que a sensação que o _Wirbel_ lhe proporcionara, porque essa era real, espontânea, e partia de dentro dele mesmo. Não pôde conter um sorriso de excitação ao ver que uma redoma de luz se formava ao redor dele e do ponto onde ele tocava, e que Tatiana parara de correr e se virara. Naquele momento, ela observava a cena, assombrada.

Então, ele parou. No lugar onde ele tocava, ao invés da terra seca e dos pedriscos entre a grama, havia um bloco de pedra lisa e polida. Ela se aproximou, devagar, um misto de assombro e fascínio nos olhos. Ed a encarou, com um sorriso de triunfo, e disse:

Agora, você acredita em mim?

Isso foi... isso foi fantástico – ela disse, quase sussurrando – Isso tudo ainda é muito estranho para mim, mas... agora faz um pouco mais de sentido.

A alquimia, apesar de perigosa e traiçoeira, é uma ciência muito bela – explicou ele – E misteriosa, ainda entendo muito pouco sobre ela. Posso contar um pouco, se quiser, mas primeiro precisamos procurar um abrigo. Talvez alguém nos abrigue.

Ele notou que ela o observava de uma maneira diferente, fascinada. Ainda havia lágrimas nos olhos dela, pelo avô e por tudo o que deixara para trás, mas agora ela parecia mais decidida e destemida. Ele havia errado ao pensar, na primeira vez que a vira, que ela era frágil, pois, naquele momento, a moça parecia ser feita de aço e de fogo.

E então... eu não vou poder voltar, não é? – ela disse numa voz rascante e triste.

Descobriremos um jeito, Tati – Ed a observou com doçura no olhar – Até lá, vou cuidar de você. Isso é uma promessa, tá bem? Vou tentar encontrar o meu irmão, ele vai nos ajudar.

Os três começaram a caminhar, tentando seguir uma linha mais ou menos reta e evitando andar em círculos. Tati chorava quase inaudivelmente, e mancava um pouco, mas tentava andar no mesmo ritmo que Ed e Daniel. Nenhum deles falava, apenas ouviam o silêncio, perdidos em pensamentos. A certa altura do campeonato, a moça perguntou:

Você falou do seu irmão... o que houve com vocês?

Uma sucessão de erros, eu diria – respondeu Ed, com um sorriso amargo – Ele também é alquimista, e cometemos o maior erro da nossa vida ao tentar trazer de volta à vida nossa mãe por meio da alquimia.

Vocês _o quê?_ – ela arregalou os olhos, abismada, e fez o sinal-da-cruz. Só então ele lembrou-se que a moça era muito religiosa e que aquilo soaria como uma blasfêmia a ela.

Estávamos desesperados – ele tentou se justificar – E pagamos caro por esse erro: perdi um braço e uma perna e meu irmão, o corpo inteiro. Consegui selar a alma dele a uma armadura, e ele começou a viver uma semi-vida desde então. Estávamos procurando a Pedra Filosofal para consertarmos tudo o que fizemos de errado.

Seu irmão era uma alma presa a uma armadura? – ela estava cada vez mais confusa, mas decidiu não fazer perguntas. Ed mostrou as próteses, e ela arregalou os olhos! – Deve ser horrível!

Nem tanto – ele deu de ombros, com um sorrisinho triste – Doem muito na hora em que são colocadas, mas depois param. Então, muita coisa aconteceu. No final, fiz o que deveria ter feito desde o começo: troquei meu corpo pelo do Alphonse. Ele não merecia pagar pela minha burrice. A verdade é que a idéia foi minha, e que eu nunca me perdoei pelo que fiz.

E então, você foi para... o meu mundo? – aquilo tudo ainda era estranho demais para ela.

É – ele confirmou com a cabeça – E, quatro anos depois, conheci você. Nem faço idéia de como estão as coisas por aqui, se as pessoas vão me reconhecer...

É claro que vai – entre a sombra, ele viu o sorriso meigo da namorada – Duvido que alguém seja capaz de esquecê-lo. Vai ser legal conhecer os seus amigos...

Com certeza... – ele concordou, e deu um sorriso de alívio. Ela estava lidando muito melhor com a situação do que ele esperava, mas de alguma forma ele sabia que ela tinha consciência de que seria difícil voltar para a vida que conhecia.

O sol então se levantou no céu. Logo, eles perceberam que estavam num imenso pasto, e que ao longe era possível ver uma casinha. Mesmo cansados, os três correram até lá, com uma forte esperança. Se houvesse alguma pessoa boa e caridosa morando naquela casa, ela poderia ajudar os viajantes. Ed bateu na porta, fortemente, e uma senhora baixinha e gorducha, com cabelos fartos e ruivos, apareceu.

Senhora, pode ajudar três pobres viajantes cansados e cheios de fome? – ele disse.

Deus do céu, parece que vocês foram pisoteados por uma manada de búfalos! – disse a senhora, observando os três de cima a baixo – Entrem, entrem! Vou preparar algo para vocês comerem!

A senhora era solícita e simpática, e tinha um sorriso capaz de fazer flores murchas voltarem à vida. Rapidamente, começou a zanzar pelos cômodos da casa, enquanto os três sentavam-se em cadeiras de palhinha da sala. A casa era pequena, mas muito organizada e aconchegante. Minutos depois, ela estendia três pilhas de roupa limpa e seca para eles, dizendo:

Peguei algumas roupas do meu marido e dos meus filhos que acho que vão servir para vocês. Tem um chuveiro quente no fim do corredor. A propósito, sou a sra. Bouvier. Vá você primeiro, querida – ela se dirigiu à Tatiana – Você parece ferida, e um banho quente vai lhe fazer muito bem.

Tati agradeceu, desajeitada, e pegou a roupa que a senhora entregava a ela. Assim que a moça se trancou no banheiro, eles começaram a conversar animadamente:

Muito bem, o que os traz à minha pobre casinha? – disse a sra. Bouvier.

Estamos tentando chegar à Cidade Central – disse Ed, inventando logo uma mentira que soasse o mais convincente possível – Meu irmão Alphonse está lá. Pegamos algumas caronas, mas um motorista nos deixou no meio da estrada e agora eu não tenho a menor idéia de onde estamos. A propósito, meu nome é Edward, e este é meu pai, Daniel. A moça lá no chuveiro é a Tatiana, minha namorada.

Cidade Central? Meu filho está lá! – a senhora exclamou, animada – Ele partiu, dizendo que só iria voltar quando se tornasse um alquimista federal. Mas vocês estão muito longe! Na verdade, vocês estão ao sul, perto de um povoado chamado Orchid Lake.

Orchid Lake? Eu não acredito! – Ed colocou as mãos no rosto – Motorista imbecil, ele nos disse que estava indo para a Cidade Central! Obrigado pela ajuda, sra. Bouvier, se pudermos ajudar em alguma coisa...

Não se preocupem! – ela acenou negativamente com a cabeça – Faz tanto tempo que não recebo visitas que vocês estão me fazendo um grande favor!

Assim que Tatiana saiu do chuveiro, vestindo uma calça corsário e uma blusinha florida, a senhora foi para a cozinha, dizendo que ainda precisava preparar o café. A moça parecia encabulada, porque não era costume das garotas européias usarem calças ao invés de vestidos. Ed contou a ela a história que eles inventaram, e ela acatou. O rapaz ainda acrescentou, não sem uma risadinha:

É melhor ir se acostumando, as garotas amestrianas se vestem assim!

Eu me sinto uma imbecil! – ela sussurrou – Onde já se viu uma moça usar calças?

Você se acostuma... Aliás, acho que você vai gostar daqui. É quente e ensolarado quase o ano todo, e as pessoas daqui são legais.

Depois, a dona da casa os chamou para o café, composto por bolo de laranja, leite (que Ed se viu obrigado a recusar educadamente), café, chá e pãezinhos. Os três estavam realmente famintos, e em pouco tempo só restaram as migalhas. A senhora era animada, e conversava muito. Ed ia se esquivando o quanto podia, dando respostas curtas. A sra. Bouvier parecia satisfeita com as respostas, e assim que eles terminaram o café, disse:

Descansem o quanto puderem. Depois, posso levá-los até a estação de trem de Orchid Lake. Conheço o bilheteiro, posso convencê-lo a fazer um preço camarada para vocês.

Desculpe, senhora, mas não podemos pagar as passagens – desculpou Strathmore, sem jeito – A gente estava vindo de carona por não poder pegar o trem, e acabamos chegando aqui.

Podemos trabalhar para a senhora! – Ed teve uma idéia – Podemos fazer o que a senhora quiser, eu e o meu pai somos fortes e podemos ajudá-la.

Não precisa, eu já disse! – a senhora sorriu – Posso ajudá-los com as passagens.

Eu insisto – Strathmore se adiantou – Sei consertar coisas, e faço questão de ajudar alguém que foi tão boa e generosa conosco – e pegou a mão dela e beijou. A mulher enrubesceu logo depois.

Bem, o galinheiro está desmoronando. Se puderem fazer alguma coisa...

Foi pedir e fazer. No segundo seguinte, os dois foram até a parte externa da casa, onde havia uma casinha muito velha e embolorada. Ao lado dela, uma pilha de tábuas novas, um saco de pregos, martelo e serrote. Apesar de nenhum dos dois ter muita experiência em construções, eles fizeram o melhor que podiam. Em algumas horas, construíram uma casinha sólida, e ainda ajudaram a transferir as galinhas para sua nova casa. Enquanto isso, Tatiana fez questão de ficar dentro de casa, ajudando nas tarefas domésticas e tomando o cuidado de não dizer nada que ameaçasse o segredo deles.

No outro dia, bem cedo, a sra. Bouvier os acompanhara até a estação de trem, e comprou três passagens rumo à Cidade Central depois de uma acalorada discussão com o bilheteiro. Ela ficou esperando até o trem partir, e ficou na estação acenando para eles até sumirem de vista. Antes de embarcarem, ela ainda deixou os nomes dos filhos dela e de vários conhecidos seus na Cidade Central, se precisassem de mais alguma coisa, e deu a eles uma enorme cesta cheia de bolinhos e refresco. O trem ganhou velocidade, e logo os campos e casas começaram a parecer borrões.

Parece que está tudo no lugar por aqui... – disse Ed, pegando um jornal que alguém havia esquecido sobre o banco – Vejamos... O governo saiu das mãos do marechal e passou para um Parlamento... que interessante! Aqui tem o anúncio oficial para as inscrições para o exame de alquimista federal... Ei, espere um pouco aí...

Ele bateu os olhos numa manchete que dizia "BLACK ROSE FAZ MAIS UMA VÍTIMA E INTRIGA A POLÍCIA". O lide ainda acrescentava: "Assassinato de alquimista federal põe exército em polvorosa, e ainda não há pistas que levem à captura dos responsáveis". Rapidamente, ele começou a ler. A reportagem falava de uma espécie de organização criminosa que já contava várias vítimas e que obrigara o Exército a se envolver e a tomar o controle das investigações. O texto ainda falava que a responsável pela investigação, a segunda-tenente Marion Hughes, era famosa pela resolução de alguns dos casos mais difíceis que já passaram pelas mãos do Exército. Havia uma foto dela, e Edward logo a reconheceu. Ela era irmã de Maes Hughes, e ele a vira algumas vezes, em passagens rápidas pelos quartéis do leste e central.

Parece que chegamos em um período bem turbulento – disse ele, passando o jornal para Daniel e Tatiana – O Exército está com uma batata quente nas mãos e, pelo que entendi, eles não tem a menor idéia do que estão enfrentando – e, num tom de confidência – E pensar que já estive no meio disso tudo...

Como assim? – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Eu era alquimista federal – disse ele, com um quase-sorriso – Um alquimista a serviço do Exército, ou, como éramos carinhosamente conhecidos, um cão do exército. Éramos a elite, e mesmo assim todos nos odiavam. Não que não tivéssemos dado motivo, antes. No fim, pouco antes de ir para Londres, fui obrigado a abandoná-los, senão eu e meu irmão seríamos assassinados.

Eles continuaram conversando. Tatiana fazia muitas perguntas, que Strathmore ajudava a responder e Ed corrigia de vez em quando. Eles iam explicando como era Amestris, sua geografia, seu povo, seus costumes... Mas a maior curiosidade da moça era sobre a alquimia, e a Lei da Troca Equivalente a fascinava muito. Conforme ele ia falando o postulado, ela ia repetindo, baixinho.

Então, deixe-me ver se eu entendi – ela disse – A Troca Equivalente sempre tem que ser cumprida, certo? Se ela não é cumprida por bem, é por mal, e algo é tomado do alquimista.

É por aí – disse ele, sorrindo – Há como burlá-la, mas nada é de graça. Você tem que oferecer algo em troca, algo que implica num pecado sem tamanho... – de repente, o sorriso em seu rosto – Olha, não quero mais falar sobre isso. Você se importa?

Não, não, claro que não! – concordou Tati, sem entender.

Por várias horas, o grupo permaneceu em silêncio. Strathmore acabou cochilando, assim como Tatiana, mas Ed continuava observando, admirado. Tudo parecia tão igual, mas de alguma forma ele sentia que tudo estava diferente, tão diferente... De repente, uma excitação começou a tomar conta dele. Como Alphonse reagiria quando o visse novamente? Será que o reconheceria? E, se reconhecesse, como reagiria? Também pensava nos outros que deixara para trás, em Roy Mustang, seu superior, em Izumi Curtis, sua sensei... Tantos bons amigos que ansiava em ver...

O caminho era longo, e o trem só chegou na madrugada do dia seguinte. O alquimista não conseguira pregar o olho um único minuto, e só conseguia contar os minutos até o momento da chegada. Então, sentiu o ranger metálico das rodas freando nos trilhos. Os outros dois despertaram de um solavanco, e observaram pela janela as luzes da Cidade Central.

É aqui que você mora? – disse Tati, maravilhada – Tem tanta luz... E é tão bonita...

Londres não tem tantas lâmpadas, não é? – disse Ed, a voz quase sussurrante, um sorriso fascinado nos lábios – Eu tinha me esquecido de como era linda...

Ele se sentia uma criança. Rapidamente, desceu correndo os degraus que separavam o trem da plataforma, e respirou fundo. Foi uma sensação maravilhosa, o sentimento de enfim estar voltando para casa. Apressou os amigos, e saiu correndo pela rua que levava ao centro da cidade. O sol já começava, lentamente, a se levantar, e as luzes, a se apagar. Os três seguiram pela rua até chegarem ao centro da cidade. Logo de manhã, já havia muito barulho e muito movimento de pessoas, carros e bicicletas.

Céus, isso é enorme! – exclamou a moça, olhando em volta – Deve ser muito maior que Londres!

Isso torna tudo mais difícil... – pensou Ed – Talvez a gente consiga um bico pra ir se virando até descobrir alguma cara conhecida – então, lembrou-se da lista de pessoas que a sra. Bouvier recomendou e observou-a – Ao que me parece, tem uma lojinha aqui por perto. Talvez a gente consiga um trabalho, afinal de contas, já tenho alguma experiência com vendas – ele deu um sorrisinho.

Eles foram. O dono, um homem gordo e rabugento, disse que não estava contratando ninguém, mas assim que eles falaram da senhora bondosa de Orchid Lake, a história mudou. Ed conseguiu uma vaga como entregador e Strathmore, como encarregado do estoque. Tatiana, por sua vez, conseguiu uma vaga no balcão. O homem gordo deixou bem claro que daria a eles uma semana de experiência e que, se eles falhassem, seriam demitidos sumariamente.

A primeira entrega era a vários quarteirões dali. Ed recebeu uma bicicleta velha, enferrujada e instável, que não inspirava nenhuma confiança. Equilibrando-se como pôde, pedalava lentamente, certo de que dali a alguns minutos a pobre bicicleta desmancharia sob o seu peso. Era um embrulho frágil, e exigia muito cuidado da sua parte. Enfim, conseguiu cumprir a sua função e voltar sem maiores incidentes.

A semana transcorreu sem incidentes. Eles conseguiram alugar quartos numa pensãozinha barata, e o dono da loja concordou em mantê-los lá. O tempo passou, e nenhuma pista apareceu. Ed poderia ter ido até o Quartel-General Central a hora que quisesse, mas estava decidido a evitar aquele lugar o máximo que pudesse. Era um recanto de lembranças muito amargas, lembranças de dias que definitivamente ficaram para trás e que não voltariam mais.

Os jornais sempre traziam notícias sobre a tal Black Rose. Vários assassinatos aconteceram, além de roubos e outros crimes, e aparentemente até alquimistas federais seriam envolvidos no caso. A gravidade da situação só não era maior do que o mistério que a envolvia. Qual era o significado das tais rosas de ônix encontradas em todas as cenas, considerando que a ônix era uma pedra raríssima que nem sequer existia em Amestris? Era um enigma macabro.

Ed progredia em seu trabalho. Havia conseguido uma bicicleta nova e agora conseguia fazer suas entregas mais rápido. Ele também se tornou conhecido pela simpatia e eficiência, e as pessoas gostavam dele. Ninguém nem fazia idéia de seu passado como alquimista federal, e ele ficava muito feliz pelo fato de as coisas continuarem assim. Todos os dias, procurava por alguém que talvez conhecesse o seu irmão, mas ninguém nem fazia idéia. Um belo dia, ele estava fazendo a última entrega do dia, e pedalava a toda para terminar o mais rápido que pudesse. Tudo aconteceu rápido demais: de repente, uma menina num skate cortou a frente dele a toda. Ed tentou frear; a bicicleta parou, mas ele foi arremessado em direção ao concreto, e caiu ralando o rosto no chão.

Sua toupeira! Não olha por onde anda? – reclamou a menina, que também havia se desequilibrado e caído. A bicicleta ficou toda ralada e acabou entortando, enquanto o skate quebrou-se ao meio – Olha só o meu skate! É bom que você compre um novo pra mim, ou falo pra minha mãe.

Ah, tá, tá, tá, sua chatinha. Eu o conserto, dê ele aqui! – ele pegou os pedaços, montou-o e tocou-o. Sua alquimia emendou os pedaços novamente, e o skate ficou como novo – Tome. Se não se importa, eu estou trabalhando, e... Ah, droga! Olha só, o pacote da senhora Vlasak está destruído! – ele abriu a caixa, onde havia um relógio todo quebrado. Foi consertando os pedaços um a um, e o deixou parecendo novo – Isso sem falar da minha bicicleta. Não vai dar tempo de consertar, e vou ter que entregar isso aqui a pé... – então, olhou para o lado e viu que a menina ainda estava lá – E você, o que ainda está fazendo aqui? Se manda!

Você é alquimista? Que legal! – disse ela – Pode me ensinar?

Não, eu não posso – retrucou ele, azedo – Preciso ir, tá bem?

Ele foi, deixando a garota para trás. Ela era muito familiar... Era capaz de dizer que já a havia visto antes, e não foi uma vez só. Empurrando a bicicleta avariada, terminou a sua última entrega e voltou para a pensão. Como fazia todos os dias, a dona reclamou com ele por estar trazendo a bicicleta para dentro do lugar. Sem nem tirar os sapatos, ele se esborrachou em sua cama, e já estava prestes a cair no sono quando despertou de um solavanco.

Ele conhecia aquela garota. Ela era Elysia Hughes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá, amigos! Aí está o capítulo 8. O aviso no começo é verdadeiro. Como eu disse em I want to be your girlfriend, preciso de todo o pensamento positivo de vocês para continuar publicando a fic até o final. O próximo capítulo terá foco no Alphonse, e contará sobre o interrogatório de Psiren. Dessa vez, Marion aparecerá. Se eu conseguir continuar com a fic, em breve vocês receberão mais esclarecimentos a respeito da Black Rose, seu funcionamento e seus membros. Beijos, e TRANSFORMEM-SE, BABIES! ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!_


	9. Aquroya

_**Capítulo 9: Aquroya**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Bem, galera, o capítulo 9 está aqui. Algumas perguntas ficaram um pouco no ar no capítulo 8, e me foi perguntado se o Envy morreu ou não. Eu não vou afirmar nada, mas posso garantir que, como todos sabem, em se tratando de alquimia muita coisa não é o que parece. Interpretem como quiserem, mas agora vamos à fic! Não posso responder às reviews, mas posso agradecer a quem escreveu:_

_Agora, agradecimentos feitos, vamos à fic!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_My heart is beating from me_

_I'm standing all alone_

_Please call me only if you are coming home_

_Waste another year flies by_

_Waste a night or two_

_You taught me how to live..."_

Alphonse Elric era uma pessoa cuja história poderia fornecer um livro completo. Ele tinha quatorze anos, quase quinze, mas seu rosto ainda tinha um pouco daquele ar infantil que fora sua característica por tanto tempo. Os cabelos, um pouco mais claros do que na infância, cobriam seus olhos, e ele teimava em tentar jogá-los para um lado do rosto. Mas os olhos ainda eram iguais, tinham a mesma chama de sempre. A mesma chama que brilhava nos olhos de todos os Elric.

Um belo dia, ele despertara e descobrira que mais de três anos haviam se passado. A alma dele fora selada a uma armadura durante todo esse tempo, e ele e o irmão saíram pelo país em busca de uma maneira de fazer tudo voltar à normalidade. O irmão dele, Edward Elric, ficou conhecido como Alquimista de Aço, amado por uns, odiado por muitos outros. Alphonse havia se tornado uma Pedra Filosofal, um composto poderoso de almas humanas capaz de criar qualquer coisa. E no fim, Ed sacrificou a si mesmo para unir a alma de Alphonse a um corpo vivo outra vez. Al não se lembrava de nada disso: ele apenas sabia o que as pessoas haviam lhe contado. Mas, de alguma forma, ele sentia que se lembrava, ele conhecia cada sensação, cada experiência pela qual os dois passaram.

A princípio, Al pensou que Ed estava morto. Pela história que ouvira, parecia ser impossível outro desfecho menos trágico para o irmão, mas o que Izumi Curtis, sua professora, lhe explicara sobre a Porta e o seu significado, outra hipótese se formou. Ele estava em algum lugar do outro lado da Porta, esperando, tentando voltar de algum jeito sem conseguir, e a função do caçula era tentar descobrir uma maneira de ajudá-lo. Os anos seguintes foram dedicados à pesquisa. Al era extremamente dedicado e disciplinado, e aprendia tudo com uma rapidez imensa. Além do mais, descobriu mais tarde que ele mesmo havia cruzado a Porta, por alguns instantes, e havia adquirido conhecimentos ocultos e um extraordinário poder: o uso da alquimia sem círculos de transmutação. Com o tempo, foi se aprimorando, e fazer transmutações tornou-se cada vez mais fácil.Mas nada que descobria parecia útil para abrir novamente a Porta sem que tivesse que sacrificar algo para isso. Não poderia lançar mão da Pedra Filosofal, pois além de ela ser perigosa, ele nunca seria capaz de sacrificar almas inocentes, por mais decidido que estivesse a resgatar Ed. Em seu coração, algo dizia que ele estava tentando, que ele nunca desistira, mas que o outro lado da Porta não permitia o seu retorno.

Decidiu-se, então, a prestar o exame para alquimista federal. Izumi o censurara o quanto pôde, mas ele bateu pé e decidiu que seguiria em frente. Nisso, pelo menos, era parecido com o irmão: nenhuma proibição era forte o bastante para derrubar um desejo profundo. Antes disso, conhecera a doce, porém misteriosa Marion Hughes. Ela não sabia do seu segredo. Na verdade, pouquíssimas pessoas sabiam: Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Izumi e Gracia Hughes, que o acolhera gentilmente na Cidade Central enquanto esperava pelo teste, além das boas amigas de Rizenbul, Pinako e Winry Rockbell. Nem mesmo Elysia sabia, e ele preferia que continuasse assim.

Marion oferecera a ele uma chance em mil: a oportunidade de participar de uma investigação de verdade, e logo com o caso mais complicado dos últimos anos. Ela disse que queria ajudá-lo a passar no exame de alquimista federal, e ele acreditava nela, mas parecia que tinha algo mais... Outra seqüela que Alphonse trouxe de sua época de armadura foi uma incrível sensibilidade a qualquer coisa fora do comum, provavelmente surgida a partir do momento em que se tornou a Pedra Filosofal. Foi dessa forma que conseguiu detectar os sinais de Pedra Filosofal da rosa de ônix. Assim que a tocou, ele sentiu algo diferente, como se algo dentro dela gritasse em desespero, e se assustou. Aquela sensação era familiar, assustadoramente familiar. Parecia que ele já havia ouvido aquele grito antes, dentro dele mesmo. E também sentia algo muito fora do normal quando estava perto de Marion. Não era maldade, ele podia ver que ela tinha um bom coração, mas era uma sombra densa, quase viva, que havia dentro dela. Na certa, ela também já havia enfrentado muita coisa no mundo.

O ponto alto, porém, aconteceu numa noite que parecia ser normal. Ele voltava para a casa de Gracia, quando percebeu algo diferente no céu. Parou um pouco para olhar, e sentiu-se hipnotizado pelo que viu. Não sabia explicar o que era, não estava enxergando nada fisicamente, mas estava sentindo. De certa forma, sentiu a presença de Edward tão próximo, e mesmo assim tão distante... Não conseguiu parar de olhar. Ele pensava que, talvez, se não desviasse o olhar, podia ajudar o irmão a chegar até ele. Era uma sensação que às vezes ficava mais forte, outras vezes mais fraca, mas que se interrompeu de uma hora para outra. Al não parou de olhar, mesmo assim, tentando desesperadamente restabelecer contato, mas nada aconteceu. Marion o encontrou, e tentou questioná-lo, mas nem ele mesmo sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Dias depois, escreveu para a professora Curtis sobre o acontecido. Ela explicou que, na certa, houve uma perturbação na Porta, e que Alphonse havia se tornado tão sensível a manifestações alquímicas que havia sentido-a de forma tão intensa. A questão era saber de que lado da Porta a tal perturbação ocorrera. Se fosse do outro, era muito provável que fora uma tentativa mais ou menos bem-sucedida de Ed para voltar para Amestris. A carta da sensei encheu o coração de Al de esperança. Ele sentira alguma coisa, violenta, concreta, real, e não deixaria que aquilo se perdesse.

Duas semanas depois daquela noite, Marion disse a ele que o levaria com ela para Aquroya, onde interrogariam a ex-ladra Psiren. Al não entendeu muito bem o motivo de ele também ter sido escalado, mas como Roy, que liderava a equipe, não fez objeções, nada disse. Já no dia seguinte, eles embarcaram no trem. Elysia fizera questão de pedir um balde cheio de conchas e uma bandana bordada, um dos suvenires mais famosos de Aquroya. Al só conseguiu sorrir e acenar afirmativamente. Um dos seus defeitos era sempre ser incapaz de dizer não à garota.

A viagem foi longa e cansativa. Era um caminho tortuoso e cheio de curvas e de escalas. A viagem foi feita toda em silêncio, que era quebrado apenas pela música vinda de uma caixinha de som no canto da cabine. A música que tocava parecia ser feita diretamente para Al, uma canção triste, que parecia ter sido escrita em homenagem a alguém que há muito se fora. "Por favor, só me chame se você estiver voltando para casa... Você me ensinou a viver..."

Tarde da noite o trem chegou ao seu destino final. Aquroya havia crescido muito desde a época de Psiren: ela atraiu atenção para o drama da cidade, que afundava lentamente. O caso foi estudado por geólogos, que concluíram que era possível fazer alguma coisa com um pouco de sorte e de inteligência. A ação conjunta de construtores, engenheiros, geólogos e alquimistas federais conseguiu reforçar a estrutura da cidade e impedir o seu naufrágio iminente. Além do mais, turistas do país todo começaram a procurar os palcos dos roubos dela. "Na certa ela se orgulha do que fez...", pensou Al, com uma risadinha discreta. "Isso confirma o que as pessoas querem dizer com 'os fins justificam os meios...'".

Eles se estabeleceram num hotel próximo à estação, e já no dia seguinte foram até a prisão. Era uma prisão de segurança máxima, feita para que ninguém conseguisse sair de lá de forma alguma. Eles passaram por várias revistas, tiveram que dizer seus nomes várias vezes, apresentar autorizações e assinaturas, até poderem por fim chegar até a sala de visitas.

Em uma das cabines, havia uma mulher loura e miúda, com uma expressão facial que parecia a da satisfação. Ela ainda tinha o mesmo sorriso debochado da ladra mascarada, mas agora parecia bem mais feliz com a vida que levava. Marion começou a falar com ela, através de um telefone que levava o som pelos dois lados de um vidro divisor.

–Olá, Clara – a investigadora cumprimentou-a educadamente – E então, como tem passado?

–Bem – respondeu ela – mas não sei mesmo o que vocês, da Cidade Central, poderiam querer comigo.

–A princípio, queria dizer que achava você o máximo, mas não diga a ninguém que eu falei isso – disse a primeira, em tom de confidência – Por que você simplesmente se entregou à polícia?

–Acabei me cansando – respondeu Clara, num tom indiferente – Além do mais, quando fiquei sabendo que conseguiram impedir a cidade de afundar, vi que o que eu fazia estava começando a passar dos limites. A gota d'água foi quando vi que tinha pessoas que queriam fazer o mesmo que eu.

–Andamos investigando seu passado – Marion resolveu ir direto ao ponto – E descobrimos que você tem uma ligação com a Black Rose. Poderia explicar o que é isso?

–Black Rose? Um capítulo infeliz da minha história – a ex-ladra respondeu, pesarosa – Eu era muito jovem, e na época não havia quase nenhum dos membros que há hoje. Aprendi tudo o que sei sobre roubos com eles. Quando começamos, Black Rose não era uma sociedade de assassinatos. Roubávamos, seqüestrávamos, mas não éramos sanguinários como eles são hoje. As coisas mudaram quando a direção da gangue mudou.

–Quem era o líder antes do Drake?

–Era Sovereign, conhecida como a primeira-dama do crime amestriano. Quando eles entraram, logo conseguiram manipular a maior parte dos membros para aceitar o Drake como líder, mas poucos eram tolos de desobedecer, não com guarda-costas como Quasar e Eclipse.

–Fale sobre elas.

–Quasar é totalmente maníaca. É obcecada pela própria beleza, e uma vez por mês retocava aquela maldita tinta rosa nos cabelos. Além do mais, irritava-se com facilidade, e sempre que não gostava de alguém dava um jeito de humilhar essa pessoa. Mas o grande problema é que ela é a pessoa mais sanguinária que já conheci em toda a minha vida. Ela foi educada em Xing, e por isso conhece todas as técnicas deles de combate desarmado e com armas brancas. É a guerreira mais implacável da organização, e não se sabe de nenhum sobrevivente dela.

–E quanto a Eclipse?

–Eclipse era um mistério até para nós. Ela quase nunca falava, e quando falava a gente percebia um sotaque estranho na voz dela, como se ela fosse estrangeira.

–De Xing? Ou Drachma, talvez?

–Não... Era mais para o sotaque das Ilhas do Leste. Mas ela era inteligente, inteligente até demais, se é que vocês me entendem. Sempre estava em seu laboratório de alquimia, alheia ao resto do mundo. Às vezes, Drake passava horas com ela, e parece que os dois estavam planejando qualquer coisa muito séria lá. Tenho que admitir que ela me fascinava... Ela era albina, sabe? O cabelo era branco, a pele também, mas os olhos eram de um azul quase irreal. Ela nunca me dirigiu a palavra...

–E quanto ao Drake, como ele era?

–Um perfeito imbecil! Ele era arrogante e ingrato, e criticava tudo o que fazíamos. Ele é alquimista também, e muito poderoso, pelo que disseram, mas ninguém nunca o viu entrar em ação. Ele mandava e a gente obedecia. A situação ficou tão insustentável que eu resolvi me mandar e seguir sozinha. Depois, fiquei sabendo que colocaram o irmão da Quasar, Skipp, no meu lugar.

–Você usou os codinomes deles o tempo todo, mas... e os nomes verdadeiros? – foi a primeira vez que Alphonse falou – Eles não os revelavam a vocês?

–Claro que não, rapaz! – ela riu, divertida – Entre ladrões não há heróis. Era uma sociedade de trabalho, o que não quer dizer que confiávamos uns nos outros. Uma das regras é que cada um guardava para si seu nome verdadeiro. Psiren foi meu codinome nos tempos da Black Rose, e eu o mantive apenas porque não tinha criatividade o bastante para inventar outro.

–E onde era a sede de vocês? – Al não desistia – Você disse que Eclipse dispunha de um laboratório alquímico, então não deve ser um lugar pequeno.

–Era uma fábrica desativada, bem no centro da cidade, mas assim que eu saí muitos fizeram a mesma coisa – respondeu ela – Depois, fiquei sabendo que eles expulsaram vários outros membros considerados ineficientes e mudaram de sede. De qualquer forma – ela rabiscou alguma coisa num papel de embrulho de doce – este é o endereço antigo. Talvez vocês encontrem algo útil.

–Aconteceu algum assassinato na época em que você estava com eles? – perguntou Marion.

–Não. Na verdade, muito tempo se passou entre a minha saída e o primeiro assassinato noticiado. Mas querem saber a minha opinião? Acho que eles não seriam burros de fazer alarde de todos os assassinatos. Algo me diz que eles mataram pelo menos duas ou três vezes mais pessoas do que avisaram. As tais rosas de ônix foram idéia da Quasar, para criar uma identidade para a gangue.

–Duas ou três vezes mais, você disse? – Alphonse dizia lentamente, como que para assimilar o que ela havia dito – E teria alguma razão em especial para matar tantas pessoas?

–Sei tanto quanto vocês... – disse ela, observando-o atentamente – Olha, eu conheço você de algum lugar... Você se parece com... com... Ah, sim, com aquele tampinha chato, o Edward Elric! O que você é dele, um primo? A semelhança é muito grande.

–Na verdade, eu sou o irmão do tampinha chato, Alphonse – respondeu Al, sem se alterar.

–Hum, sei... Agora me lembro de você – ela riu mais – Você era aquele cara da armadura, não era? E você me defendia e me protegia o tempo todo...

–É? Ah, é sim... – ele desconversava – Acho que sim. Era engraçado, não?

–Vamos providenciar proteção especial para você, Clara – disse Marion, se levantando – Esta é uma das vantagens de você estar na prisão: pelo menos, a Black Rose não pode te alcançar.

–A vida na prisão é boa, apesar do que as más línguas possam dizer – ela deu de ombros – Temos proteção, o lugar é bem aquecido, a comida não é tão ruim... além do mais, companheiras de infortúnio geralmente se mantém amigas a vida inteira – e, mais baixo – Espero ter ajudado. Tem uma amiga minha que ainda está lá, e eu gostaria de saber se vocês sabem algo sobre ela.

–E qual é o nome dela? – Marion ergueu uma sobrancelha.

–Terpsícore. Ela escolheu o nome, não eu – acrescentou rápido, ao ver que os outros dois nada entenderam daquele nome – Ela me contou algo sobre isso... parece que essa tal de Terpsícore era a musa da dança e da música. A minha amiga era praticamente uma dançarina, e sabia ser sutil. Juntas, éramos imbatíveis. Se ela estiver presa, estará segura. Podem me ajudar.

–Se encontrarmos algo, diremos – a investigadora concordou prontamente – E obrigada pela ajuda, o que você nos disse vai ser muito útil.

Os dois se levantaram, e a cumprimentaram mais uma vez, antes de dar as costas e sair, sem olhar para trás nenhuma vez. Quando já estavam do outro lado dos muros da prisão, Al não pôde se conter mais e perguntou, ansioso:

–Olha, o que ela disse... ela tava falando sério?

–Sobre os assassinatos? Bem, eu realmente já estava pensando nisso – respondeu Marion, pensativa, o olhar distante – E aquela história do laboratório alquímico, talvez tenha algo a ver com aquela história da Pedra Filosofal. O endereço tá aqui, a gente podia passar lá e ver se tem alguma coisa útil. Você disse que dá para descobrir tudo sobre uma transmutação...

–Se eles tiverem deixado alguma coisa para trás, com certeza – concordou Alphonse – Mas não dá pra garantir nada... De qualquer forma, uma pedra filosofal seria agora a última coisa que a gente precisa.

–O que exatamente você quer dizer com isso, Al? – ela o encarou, os olhos castanhos faiscando intensamente.

–A Pedra Filosofal tem um poder muito violento, Marion – ele se esquivou, tentando dizer o mínimo possível – Nas mãos erradas, pode provocar estragos inimagináveis, e acho que nós dois concordamos quando falamos que essas são mãos bem erradas para algo desse tipo cair.

–Você sabe que não é só isso – Marion se exasperou – Se sabe de alguma coisa, conte-me logo!

–Não dá, tá bem? – ele também subiu o tom de voz – Não dá pra contar certas coisas, pelo menos não ainda! Por favor, pelo menos confie em mim. Na hora certa, explico tudo, mas agora tem muita coisa em que preciso pensar.

–Tudo bem, eu confio em você, mas um dia precisarei de uma resposta – ela suspirou, acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça – Até lá, vou ajudando você em sua pesquisa.

Al voltou para o hotel, e trancou-se no quarto. Marion chegava cada vez mais perto... Ela sabia que ele escondia alguma coisa séria, mas não podia dizer, pelo menos não ainda. Ele confiava nela, e muito, mas não sabia como a investigadora lidaria com isso. Mesmo para ele, era difícil demais lidar com tudo aquilo, e ficava apavorado só de pensar na Black Rose com uma Pedra Filosofal.

Ele havia visto fotos deles. Eclipse o havia deixado particularmente interessado. Ela parecia ser uma das líderes, alguém que talvez pudesse ser uma segunda Dante. Era como nos tempos dos homúnculos, em que eles mandavam e desmandavam. Dante era uma espécie de líder, poderosa e cínica o bastante para roubar identidades, mentir e matar, e a alquimista albina da Black Rose parecia exercer uma liderança parecida.

Naquela noite, ele resolveu dar uma volta pela praia. Havia poucas pessoas ali, alguns esportistas praticando _cooper_ e casais de namorados passeando, por isso ele não viu problema em tirar os sapatos e pisar, descalço, na areia. Caminhou lentamente até o mar, e deixou que a água jorrasse pelos seus pés e molhasse a barra das calças que usava. Ele gostava de água, e adorava a sensação de frescor e liberdade que ela proporcionava. Entretido com o movimento das ondas, não percebeu quando alguma coisa fez um movimento extremamente leve e veloz atrás de si.

O ataque foi rápido, eficiente e implacável. Em um segundo, alguém o acertou com violência no queixo e o derrubou no chão. Ainda atordoado, Al não percebeu bem quem o atingia, mas viu que, fosse quem fosse, era pequeno, ágil e muito forte. Percebeu também um borrão cor-de-rosa sobre a cabeça, e sabia que aquilo significava alguma coisa, mas não soube o que era. Rapidamente, levantou-se, com um salto, e preparou-se para a briga, enquanto analisava sua oponente.

Ela era realmente muito miúda, na verdade só um pouco mais alta que ele. Magra e leve, usava roupas negras bordadas de vermelho, e nas costas havia uma espada embainhada. O que mais chamou a atenção, porém, foi o cabelo, rosa-choque e muito longo, trançado firmemente, e um brilho nos olhos, insano, assassino. Apesar de assustado, Al se recusou a fraquejar, e disse, no tom mais ácido que foi capaz de imprimir à voz:

–Qual é o seu problema, sua maníaca?

–Ora, ora, o gatinho tem unhas! – ela riu, de uma forma assustadora – Eu vim apenas conversar com você, mas se você faz questão do jeito mais difícil... – ela desembainhou a espada, e exibiu uma lâmina reluzente, toda gravada com caracteres orientais.

–É, eu quero fazer do jeito mais difícil! – com os olhos estreitos, bateu as mãos uma contra a outra e, depois, na areia, e de lá puxou um bastão de rocha – Só não sei se você vai ter coragem de cair dentro.

Eles passaram alguns instantes se encarando, ela com sua _katana_, ele com seu bastão em posição de ataque. "Marion me falou dela, a tal Quasar... Primeira-dama e assassina por excelência da Black Rose, ela disse", o garoto pensou, sem baixar a guarda. "Por favor, faça o primeiro movimento... Deixe-me ver do que você é feita...".

Como se atendesse aos seus pedidos, ela atacou primeiro, um rodopio velocíssimo e muito preciso, que provavelmente teria cortado fora o pescoço dele se não tivesse defendido na hora com o bastão. Na hora, ficou claro que, naquele ritmo, ela o destroçaria em minutos, então o melhor seria atacar primeiro. Mas ela era rápida como um relâmpago, e a cada investida de Alphonse, ou se esquivava ou saltava e contra-atacava sempre. Al era um excelente lutador, muito veloz e forte, mas era impossível vencê-la. Por fim, depois de um tropeço dele, ela conseguiu fazê-lo cair e apontou a espada diretamente para a garganta do garoto.

–Tá a fim de me matar, cabeça de fósforo? – ele provocou, tentando acender a ira da moça e fazê-la perder a cabeça, abrindo assim uma brecha para um contra-ataque – Você não tem capacidade para tanto, não é? Pois, se tem, por que não me mostra?

–Pode parar, espertinho, eu não vim te matar – respondeu ela, os olhos estreitos – Só vim aqui dar um aviso: estamos todos seguindo cada passo que vocês, imbecis do exército, dão. Avise à Hughes para tirar o nariz de onde não é chamada se ela não quiser se machucar.

–Marion não dá a mínima para as suas ameaças, e se quer saber, eu dou menos ainda! – mesmo sabendo que não estava em posição de bancar o herói, Al retrucou com desprezo – É você e a sua corja de assassinos degenerados que tem que ter medo, porque vamos pegar cada um de vocês. Acho que estou certo em dizer que tem uma Pedra Filosofal em seus planos, não é? – ela não respondeu, mas Al percebeu que ela oscilou um pouco – Parece que eu estou mesmo certo... Mas vocês não estão lidando com amadores estúpidos, e sim com profissionais.

–Não me faça rir, moleque! – ela deu uma risada alta, que pareceu mais de desespero do que realmente por achar graça daquilo – Fique feliz por Drake não querer sangue para esta noite, porque senão eu já teria dado um jeito em você. Considere-se avisado: se não pararem, sangue inocente irá correr. E o seu, moleque, será o primeiro -e, sem dizer mais nada, desapareceu nas sombras.

Al, totalmente exaurido, não conseguiu se levantar. Por alguns minutos, ficou lá, deitado ofegante na areia, com as ondas a baterem nele o tempo todo. Então, eles estavam monitorando os passos que as investigações davam... Sempre estariam um, dois, até três passos à frente do exército, e não havia nada que pudessem fazer. Olhou para trás, e viu uma rosa de ônix, do mesmo tipo usado para marcar os assassinatos. Apanhou-a e tocou-a, e novamente sentiu a maldade e o ódio por trás daquela peça bela e delicada.

"Preciso avisá-la...", ele pensou, se levantando lentamente e cambaleando. "Marion tem que ser a primeira a saber... Eles queriam que fosse eu aquele a dar o recado, mas por quê? Será que eles sabem de alguma coisa? Será que sabem do meu passado com a Pedra Filosofal? Será que..." Mas percebeu que não podia ficar ali, criando conjecturas absurdas. Precisava cumprir a sua função, avisar a todos os que pudessem e deixar claro que, agora, um conflito direto começava a se insinuar. Se tivesse um pouco de sorte, talvez pudesse salvar vidas inocentes... e amadas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–Eles sabem, Drake! Eles sabem sobre a Pedra Filosofal! – mais tarde, naquela noite, Quasar chegou correndo ao QG da Black Rose – Aquele moleque de quem vocês me falaram, Alphonse Elric, nós o subestimamos demais!

–Eu disse que seria um erro nos revelarmos agora – retrucou um rapaz jovem, com cabelo negro e uma cicatriz que atravessava o rosto – Você acabou mostrando o seu rosto, e será questão de tempo até te identificarem.

–Skipp, cale a boca – Eclipse foi ríspida – Tudo o que sabemos é que tem alguém que sabe da Pedra Filosofal, mas o que isso muda? Só creio que foi uma imensa perda de tempo procurarmos o rapaz. Vocês sabem que Hughes nunca vai desistir da investigação, ainda mais por causa de uma simples ameaça a um moleque.

–Será que o sobrenome _Elric_ não te lembra nada? – insistiu Skipp – O irmão dele, Edward, foi um alquimista federal muito famoso, e ele próprio tem muito talento. Fiquem espertos, ou esse cara ai vai nos causar problemas.

–Calma, cabeça de vento – disse Quasar, dando de ombros – Ele é fraco, a gente cuida dele facilmente. E não importa de quem ele seja irmão ou filho, a questão é que não vai ser ele quem vai nos impedir.

–Quasar está certa – disse Drake, a voz controlada e fria – Ele vai entregar o nosso recado. E, se mesmo assim, ela insistir em continuar, voltaremos. E, Eclipse, você sabe o que fazer.

–Sendo útil ou não, esse rapazinho pode nos ser muito útil – disse ela – Sei que vamos voltar a nos ver, e acho que será em breve. Ele e a Marion. Dessa eu quero cuidar _pessoalmente_.

–E os outros soldadinhos de chumbo dela? – disse Skipp – O que vão fazer a respeito deles?

–Vai ser fácil – respondeu Drake – Roy Mustang, o oficial responsável, parece ser inteligente, assim como a major Hawkeye, mas os outros, eu não sei. Clavel, o oficial da polícia, é um imbecil, e talvez possamos controlá-lo. Mas mesmo o Mustang e a Hawkeye não são ameaça por enquanto. É só ler nos jornais, nem eles sabem com o que estão lidando.

–E quando vamos agir novamente? – disse Quasar, impaciente.

–Logo, logo. E quero ir pessoalmente – respondeu Drake, sorrindo – Faz tempo que quero entrar em ação... E já tenho até uma vítima em mente.

–Quem? – os outros três o observaram, interessados, mas o líder da Black Rose se limitou a responder:

–Vocês saberão na hora certa...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá, amigos! Temos mais um capítulo nas mãos – e a Black Rose começa a se delinear. No próximo capítulo, centrado no Ed, veremos o primeiro encontro dele com personagens bem conhecidos de Amestris. Teremos, também, a primeira aparição de Winry Rockbell, mas já vou avisando que, por hora, vou dar prioridade a terminar __**I want to be your girlfriend**__ ainda esse mês, o que quer dizer que, talvez, o próximo capítulo atrase um pouco. Mas não se preocupem, já estou terminando por lá e logo vou poder dispensar atenção total a essa aqui, tá bem? Então tá bem, beijos a todos vocês e obrigado pela atenção!_


	10. Automail

_**Capítulo 10: Automail**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá! Chegamos ao capítulo 10 da nossa fic. Esse capítulo será mais voltado para o romance e para o drama. Deixemos um pouco a Black Rose de lado, e veremos como Ed está se virando com a sua vida nova. Mesmo estando tudo em paz, o passado – e uma certa pessoa dele – vai voltar à tona. Ah, não vou contar o capítulo inteiro aqui. Vou, sim, responder algumas reviews. Sim, dessa vez consegui baixar a lista de reviews e respondê-las aqui. Aí vão:_

_**Luh Norton:**__ É claro que vai se formar um impasse entre os três. Você verá neste capítulo que alguma coisa do passado ainda permanece no nosso protagonista, e que ele vai ter que aprender a lidar com isso. Quanto ao Al... bem, a verdade é que ele sempre foi corajoso, mas na época em que estava com o Ed ele se preocupava mais em impedir que o irmão fizesse alguma bobagem do que em demonstrar essa coragem. E por que chiclete? Eu já penso em sorvete de morango, não sei por quê..._

_**Lika Nightmare:**__ Pintar o cabelo de rosa ia ser legal. Eu queria pintar o meu de verde, mas quem disse que a minha mãe deixa? Acho que você vai gostar também do resto da família feliz da Black Rose, se gosta da Quasar e da Eclipse... E o Al é fofo de verdade, mesmo._

_**Dóris Bennington:**__ Sabe que só agora prestei atenção no seu nickname?Estaria certa ao dizer que, como eu, você é uma fã de Linkin Park?O importante é que você leia, e só de saber que você lê já fico feliz, mesmo que você não revise. Essa frase terá significado nos próximos capítulos..._

_**Suki:**__ Eu não vou dizer de cara o que a Black Rose quer, mas vou te dar uma pista: o que, geralmente, as organizações malignas cheias de psicopatas doidos querem? Mas já vou avisando que tem muito mais coisa que isso, mas isso vai ser dito na hora certa._

_Obrigado por todos os elogios e coisas maravilhosas que vocês estão dizendo sobre a fic. Agora vamos continuar com a nossa história!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

–Ed, será que pelo amor de Deus você pode ficar no balcão para mim? – o dono da lojinha veio falar com ele desesperado, assim que chegou para trabalhar – Sua namorada está gripada, e tive que mandá-la tirar o dia de folga para não afastar meus clientes. Ela está no quartinho dos fundos.

–Tá bem, mas quem vai fazer as entregas? – Ed, que ainda não estava muito bem acordado, se assustou um pouco.

–Eu sei lá! Depois pensamos nisso – de repente, o patrão pareceu mais aliviado – Preciso urgentemente ir até a prefeitura, e você acaba de salvar a minha vida.

Ed já havia se acostumado com a loja. Ele sabia onde estava cada coisa, sabia seus preços e já tinha experiência em atender pessoas. Não foi difícil: assim que os primeiros clientes chegavam, ele ia atendendo-os com eficiência e simpatia. Alguns, os que visitavam a loja com mais freqüência, perguntavam por Tatiana. Ed tinha visto que ela estava doente demais para ir trabalhar, e tentou convencê-la a ficar em casa, mas descobriu que sua namorada era teimosa como ele. Sempre que tinha uma brecha, ele ia ver como ela estava, e valendo-se de sua experiência com remédios ia cuidando dela como podia, com toda a gentileza do mundo.

–Vocês vendem parafusos? – ele estava nos fundos, buscando caixas no estoque, quando ouviu uma voz feminina perguntando.

–Segundo corredor, prateleira três – respondeu ele – Desculpe por não ir ajudá-la pessoalmente, mas estou sozinho aqui hoje e preciso cuidar do estoque. Do que mais você precisa?

–Um pouco de graxa, também. Vocês têm?

–Desculpe, a graxa acabou. Aqui não é uma loja especializada nesse tipo de coisa, moça, geralmente só vendemos coisas para emergências. Tem uma loja de artigos para mecânica no fim da rua.

–Eu sei, mas hoje ela está fechada e, bem, é uma emergência das grandes.

–Entendo... É, nenhum tubo de graxa aqui também – ele foi até o balcão – De qualquer forma, acho que você encontra a graxa na loja da... frente...

Ele parou imediatamente, congelado e abismado. Na sua frente, estava uma mulher loura, alta, cabeços longos presos num rabo-de-cavalo. Os olhos eram azuis, grandes e muito vivos e a boca, contorcida numa expressão de choque, era delicada e fina. Ela não conseguia articular as palavras, ele também não. Sua voz parecia mais um grunhido quando ele finalmente disse:

–Winry... você... aqui?

–Ed?... Ed! – ela não acreditava. O choque logo deu lugar a um sorriso iluminado, regado por lágrimas. Sem esperar mais, ela se jogou sobre ele, abraçando-o apertado. O balcão os separava, mas ele não viu alternativa a não ser corresponder ao abraço. Ele mesmo não sabia ao certo o que estava sentindo, era tanta coisa misturada que era difícil diferenciar uma da outra, só sabia que aquela era a melhor coisa que lhe acontecia desde que voltara para Amestris.

–Winry! Caramba, quanto tempo! Eu... eu nem sei o que dizer – Ed estava desconcertado, mas não pôde deixar de sorrir – Como é bom ver você de novo!

–Como você voltou? – ela queria saber tudo, e começou a metralhá-lo com perguntas – Quando você chegou? Como está se virando?

–Calma, calma, você tá fazendo perguntas demais! – ele retomou o tom que geralmente usava com ela, meio zombeteiro, meio divertido – Vou precisar de muito tempo pra contar tudo, e não vai poder ser agora porque estou trabalhando. Então comece por você: o que está fazendo aqui na Cidade Central?

–Trabalhando – respondeu ela – Resolvi montar uma oficina de próteses aqui na Cidade Central. A oficina da vovó Pinako cresceu muito, sabia? Temos vários funcionários, e atendemos o país todo. Montamos uma filial aqui, e eu estou supervisionando.

–E como está a vovó? Rabugenta como sempre?

–Pior! – Winry abafou uma risadinha – Ela continua igualzinha, mas desde que arrumou gente pra trabalhar para ela, tornou-se uma tirana. E você, como está?

–Bem – respondeu ele – Voltei há algumas semanas, e estou me virando por aqui. Quero encontrar o Alphonse antes de falar com o resto do pessoal. Aliás, você sabe onde ele está?

–Ele estava aqui mesmo na cidade, morando com a sra. Hughes – explicou a loura – Ele passou um tempo em Dublith com a professora Izumi, mas voltou para prestar o exame de alquimista federal.

–Não acredito que ele vai ser idiota a esse ponto! – Ed arregalou os olhos – Noventa por cento dos nossos problemas começaram quando _eu_ me tornei alquimista federal, e agora ele quer fazer o mesmo?

–Ed, tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar... – ela disse, parecendo envergonhada – É que o Al...

Mas ela não terminou. Na mesma hora, Tatiana saiu do quartinho em que estava. A moça estava enrolada numa manta, o cabelo trançado desleixadamente e o aspecto pálido e amarelado típico de quem está com gripe. Na mesma hora, Ed corou. Ele não havia pensado em como Winry lidaria com o fato de ele ter trazido, ainda que sem querer, a namorada. As duas se encararam, estudando-se mutuamente, antes de perguntarem, quase que ao mesmo tempo:

–Edward, quem é ela?

–Tá bem, vamos começar do princípio. Tati, esta é Winry Rockbell, minha melhor amiga – Winry acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça – E Winry, esta é Tatiana Ahkmatova, minha namorada.

–Sua _o quê?_ – exclamou ela, sem acreditar – Peraí, quando você conheceu ela?

–Vai levar muito tempo pra explicar tudo com detalhes – respondeu o rapaz, pensando "isso vai ser bem mais complicado do que eu pensava..." – Basta dizer que ela veio comigo do outro lado.

–Bom, muito prazer, Tatiana – elas se cumprimentaram, com uma frieza mútua que incomodou Edward profundamente – E então, o que está achando de Amestris?

–É um excelente lugar – respondeu Tati – É quente e ensolarado, e as pessoas bem mais receptivas do que as de onde eu vim. Vocês se conhecem há muito tempo?

–Desde crianças – respondeu a outra – E vocês?  
–Há alguns meses, mas foram meses maravilhosos.

–Tudo bem, tudo bem, a conversa está ótima, mas eu realmente preciso trabalhar – sentindo que a hostilidade entre as duas crescia cada vez mais, Ed cortou a conversa – Winry, você tem certeza que o Al está na casa dos Hughes? Eles se mudaram, ou ainda moram naquela casa grande e bonita?

–A casa é a mesma, Ed, tenho certeza – confirmou a mecânica – Mas acho que você não vai encontrá-lo lá tão cedo, pois fiquei sabendo que ele ia para Aquroya.

–Aquroya? O que diabos ele iria fazer lá? – o rapaz ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso.

–Não sei – ela pagou pelos parafusos e deixou um cartão com o endereço de sua oficina – Passe lá qualquer dia desses, pra gente poder conversar.

–Tá bem. E não conte pra ninguém que eu voltei – ele acrescentou, enquanto Winry dava as costas e ia embora – Quero fazer uma surpresa para todo mundo.

Ela acenou, sem se virar, e partiu, andando um pouco mais rápido que o normal. Tatiana começou a encarar Ed profundamente, de uma forma muito incômoda. Ela nada dizia, mas os olhos dela já manifestavam tudo o que ela queria dizer. O alquimista tentou continuar o seu trabalho, mas para qualquer lado que fosse, sentia o olhar inquisidor da namorada.

–Ela é só uma amiga, Tati – ele disse, por fim – Uma amiga que, por sinal, já tentou me matar várias vezes com uma chave inglesa.

–Ela não pareceu gostar muito de mim... – observou Tati, com uma nota muita estranha na voz, um misto de cinismo e agressividade.

–Ela é meio possessiva, acha que é minha mãe ou coisa assim – desconversou ele, sabendo que Winry certamente se via como _outra coisa_, e não como a mãe dele – Mas, a partir do momento em que você a conhece, descobre que ela é uma excelente pessoa.

–O seu irmão... parece que ela estava dizendo algo sobre ele antes de eu entrar, e não terminou...

–É mesmo... Estranho, não? Agora volte a se deitar, porque você está doente e não pode ficar aqui tomando friagem.

Tatiana foi, meio que a contragosto. Ed estava muito feliz com o encontro com Winry, mas agora estava mais confuso do que nunca. Estar próximo a ela outra vez despertou lembranças profundas, de momentos de alegria e de tristeza. Só então ele percebeu o quanto as coisas mudavam em cinco anos: fisicamente, ela estava praticamente idêntica, só um pouco mais alta e com cabelos um pouquinho mais curtos, mas o olhar dela havia perdido aquela jovialidade. Ela agora exibia um olhar decidido e firme, adulto, muito mais maduro e ajuizado. Sim, ela ainda era Winry Rockbell, protética, mas agora estava muito diferente, e muito mais interessante.

"Ou será que fui eu quem mudou?", ele não pôde deixar de pensar. Quanto ele mesmo havia se transformado naqueles anos de distância? Ora, ele era um alquimista, um estudioso da transformação, e sabia que o tempo e a distância eram como catalisadores numa reação química, que aceleravam e tornavam mais profundas as mudanças que aconteceriam naturalmente.

O que o intrigava, também, era a idéia de Alphonse estar em Aquroya. Aquela cidade era o lar de Psiren, uma ladra que irritou Ed o bastante para querer distância daquele lugar pelo resto da vida. Será que ele havia descoberto alguma coisa por lá? Amestris era um país enorme e cheio de segredos, e talvez houvesse lá algo extraordinário. Ele só não se conformava com o fato de o irmão querer se tornar um cão do exército. Al entendia, mais do que ninguém, as humilhações pelas quais um alquimista federal era obrigado a passar, então por que tentava se submeter àquele tratamento outra vez?

"Será que ele está tentando... me resgatar?". Ele não tirava da cabeça o momento em que o vira através do _Wirbel_. De alguma forma, sabia que Alphonse havia sentido alguma coisa, tão ou mais intensa do que o que ele mesmo havia sentido. De qualquer forma, não poderia saber até encontrá-lo, e não sabia quando ele voltaria. Até lá, precisaria esperar, pacientemente.

Naquela noite, ele resolveu sair para dar uma volta, deixando Tatiana aos cuidados do doutor Strathmore. Rever a sua Amestris, a sua Cidade Central, era ótimo. As caras eram novas, mas a agitação era sempre a mesma. Parou, então, em frente à livraria que freqüentava com mais freqüência, às vezes para comprar livros de pesquisa mas, na maior parte das vezes, apenas para comprar revistas em quadrinhos. Depois, seguiu observando as lojas e lugares que mais freqüentava. Alguns eram idênticos, outros haviam se transformado completamente, e alguns ainda tinham desaparecido.

Mesmo sendo grande e caótica como Londres, a Cidade Central parecia ser muito mais viva e animada. Apesar de Ed ter nascido em Rizenbul, um vilarejo rural que tinha duas vezes mais ovelhas e vaquinhas do que pessoas, ele sempre se considerava natural da Cidade Central, que tinha mais a sua cara. Ele passou em frente aos portões do quartel. Os guardas que os vigiavam continuavam usando os mesmos uniformes azul-royal (um tanto bregas na opinião do alquimista, por sinal), e ele até pensou em conversar com eles, mas mudou de idéia. Ao observar melhor, percebeu que eles eram os mesmos de cinco anos atrás e, por alguma razão, ele não queria ser reconhecido, e passou direto.

Ele resolveu fazer o caminho de volta para a pensão, e seus pensamentos se voltaram a Winry. Eles precisavam conversar muito, falar sobre todas as mudanças que haviam acontecido, mas por alguma razão Ed se sentia culpado por isso. Ele era um rapaz comprometido, mas não havia motivo para hesitação. Ele e Winry sempre foram apenas amigos, quase irmãos. Mas...

"Nem pense nisso, Ed", ele cortou seu pensamento antes que ele tivesse a chance de se desenvolver e levar a um conflito que ele seria incapaz de resolver. Não havia problema nenhum. Eles eram amigos e, como amigo dela, iria até a oficina na sua primeira folga, sem culpa ou hesitação. E sabia que Tatiana seria perfeitamente capaz de separar as coisas e que não sentiria ciúmes. Logo que chegou à pensão, foi ver Tati. Graças a uma infusão preparada por Daniel, ela já parecia estar um pouco melhor, e Ed, mais tranqüilo, pôde ir para seu quarto.

Dois dias depois, um sábado, ele foi até a oficina de Winry, sozinho. O lugar era relativamente grande, maior do que a antiga oficina de Rizenbul, e muito mais bagunçado. Ele a encontrou nos fundos, o cabelo preso para trás por uma bandana preta, uma chave de fenda entre os dentes e uma complexa prótese semi-montada à sua frente.

–Lugarzinho legal esse aqui, hein? – ele disse alto para que sua voz se sobrepusesse ao barulho de metal tilintando e máquinas ligadas – Você trabalha aqui todos os dias?

–Olá para você também, Ed – ela o cumprimentou, tirando a chave da boca e limpando as mãos sujas de graxa num trapo que estava ali por perto – Pensei que você não vinha, sabia?

–E qual foi a última vez que eu perdi um compromisso com você?

–Quer que eu enumere todas ou só as dez mais recentes?

Os dois riram. Ele, então, começou a contar sobre a sua vida em Londres. Winry, a princípio, fez muitas perguntas, mas depois ela deixou que apenas Ed falasse. Ele contava tudo: como era Londres, as cidades pelas quais passou, como descobriu o doutor Strathmore e, por conseqüência, teve um encontro com Envy... e falou também sobre Tatiana, bem menos do que gostaria, mas o suficiente para não criar atritos. Assim que ele terminou, ela parou, abismada, e disse:

–Então ele cruzou a Porta com você? Esses caras, os homúnculos, continuaram causando problemas até lá em... como se chama, mesmo?

–Londres – respondeu Ed – Mas foi só nos meus últimos meses por lá. Antes, acho que ele não tinha me encontrado. Além do mais, ele estava estranho... fraco, entende? Sem alquimia, se ele estivesse forte como estava aqui, eu não teria a menor chance.

–E o que aconteceu com ele? Você contou que ele também voltou com vocês... – agora Winry estava realmente interessada no resto da história.

–Eu não sei ao certo – respondeu o alquimista, com franqueza – Quando chegamos, tudo o que a gente encontrou foi um rastro de sangue. Talvez ele tenha morrido com a travessia, a estrutura das moléculas dele já estava enfraquecida, e talvez a Porta o tenha feito entrar em colapso total. Mas ele é um homúnculo, e um dos mais sanguinários da espécie, se quer saber. Tento acreditar que Envy morreu, mas não podemos baixar a guarda sem ter certeza absoluta.

–E como está a prótese? – então, ela caiu no assunto que Ed tentava evitar – Essa luva estúpida não esconde nada, então tire-a e me deixe ver como ela está.

–Ah, qual é, Winry, você não acha que... – ele começou a retrucar, mas ela puxou o braço direito dele com força e arrancou a luva de seda cor-de-pele. Ao ver a prótese mecânica, arregalou os olhos, enquanto movia cada um dos dedos com delicadeza.

–É um milagre que você não tenha inutilizado-a totalmente! – ela o encarou, furiosa com o "atentado" que uma das suas melhores criações havia sofrido – Como você conseguiu estragá-la desse jeito?

–Eu tinha que ajustá-la sozinho, Winry! – o rapaz se aborreceu – Se eu pedisse para alguém entendido em mecânica consertá-la para mim, iria despertar suspeita. Do outro lado da Porta, não temos esse tipo de coisa, e eu precisava tentar ser discreto.

–A verdade é que você vai precisar trocar a prótese inteira, refazer a base conectada aos nervos, tudo, e isso vai ser complicado – ela examinava o braço dele com um olho clínico – Mas, se quiser, tenho uma novidade que talvez te interesse.

Ela tirou de baixo de um monte de lixo uma prótese, que era totalmente diferente do que aquelas que a garota geralmente montava. Ela não era metálica, ao invés disso estava revestida por uma camada que se assemelhava muito a pele humana, na aparência e na textura. Ele a tocou, com cuidado, e percebeu que era idêntica à pele normal, ao toque. Assim que a tocou, a prótese fechou os dedos instintivamente. Ele sorriu, fascinado, e disse:

–Uau! Então era com isso que você estava brincando enquanto eu estava fora?

–Depois de quebrar muito a cabeça, finalmente descobri uma maneira de resolver um problema do qual todos os usuários de próteses reclamavam – ela parecia fazer uma propaganda sobre seu mais novo invento – Descobri uma maneira de torná-la tátil, ou seja, dá para sentir temperatura, textura, dureza... Enfim, consegui fazer uma prótese mecânica sentir, e por isso ela reagiu quando você a tocou. Isso não é o máximo?

–Eu vou querer uma dessas para mim! – concordou o alquimista, imediatamente – Quanto é?

–Por enquanto é experimental, o que quer dizer que, se você se oferecer para ser minha cobaia, faço todo o serviço de graça – respondeu ela – Não se preocupe, já testei em algumas pessoas e todas saíram muito satisfeitas. O único problema é a aplicação.

–O que tem a aplicação?

–Ela é muito mais dolorosa do que a aplicação de uma prótese normal, porque há mais nervos que precisam ser conectados. Uma das pessoas em quem eu testei a prótese acabou passando muito mal durante a aplicação.

–Não é o meu caso. Já estou acostumado a esse tipo de coisa.

–Tudo bem, vamos tentar. Semana que vem está bom para você?

–Está ótimo. Então, conte sobre as coisas aqui de Amestris...

Ela começou a contar tudo o que aconteceu desde que ele partiu. Contou que o governo havia se tornado Parlamentar, falou da reconstrução de Liori e de Ishbal, que agora se tornavam cidades prósperas outra vez. Falou, também, que o país agora estava em paz, e que era raro ouvir a expressão "cão do exército", mas desde que a Black Rose apareceu, tudo parecia querer voltar ao caos que era na época do marechal King Bradley.

Eles passaram horas conversando e rindo, falando de tudo o que lhes acontecera naqueles anos de separação. Ed evitava fazer perguntas sobre o irmão, como se quisesse descobrir tudo o que acontecera com ele por si só, mas Winry adiantou que ele era novamente humano, de carne e osso, o que fez com que o alquimista de aço se enchesse de alegria. Já era tarde quando ele resolveu ir embora, sentindo-se mais leve do que nunca.

Ele esperaria até o irmão voltar, e então o encontraria pessoalmente. Agora, seu coração estava preenchido por ansiedade. Como ele estaria? Pelos seus cálculos, Alphonse tinha 18 anos, e devia estar um rapaz alto e forte. "Provavelmente muito mais alto que eu", ele riu, pensando em como seria engraçado revê-lo depois de tanto tempo. Agora estava tudo bem, afinal. Parecia que, enfim, tinha encontrado o caminho para a paz. Tinha uma namorada, estava prestes a rever todos os seus amigos, e veria de novo o seu irmão, o seu maior desejo durante todo aquele tempo. E, provavelmente, já o veria com uma prótese nova, muito melhor que a anterior.

"Uma semana...", ele não deixava de pensar e de sorrir, enquanto voltava para casa. "Só uma semana. E, assim que estiver com minha prótese nova, vou direto encontrar o Al!".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed se lembrava claramente de como era doloroso o processo de colocação de uma prótese mecânica, mas o que estava passando superava tudo o que já havia sentido. De acordo com Winry, era impossível anestesiá-lo. Ela e um assistente fizeram a cirurgia que arrancou a prótese antiga e colocou a nova. O rapaz gritava, sem poder se conter, e o suor escorria da sua testa.

–Calma, Ed, calma! – ela tentava contê-lo, mas os espasmos de dor, violentos e involuntários, eram fortes demais – Está acabando, está acabando.

–Você disse isso há uma hora! – retrucou ele, rouco, mordendo com força o lábio.

–Estou fazendo o que eu posso – ela ficava consternada com o estado do amigo, cada vez mais pálido e tremendo mais – Agüente só mais um pouquinho, e tente não desmaiar.

Ele acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, enquanto ela atava outro nervo sensorial à nova prótese. A cada nervo conectado, ele apertava os olhos e mordia com força o lábio inferior. Já estava exausto, e não podia mais gritar. Na sua boca, havia gosto de sangue, vindo do lábio já cortado pela força que Ed aplicava nele com os dentes.

–Só mais um pouquinho... – ela o encorajava sempre – Só mais um pouquinho... Esse é o último... Pronto, terminei – ela conectou o último nervo, e Edward suspirou de cansaço e alívio. Os últimos procedimentos, perto do que havia acontecido antes, eram um refresco, e enfim, ela terminou.

–Acho que agora eu mereço um doce, não é? – ele sorriu, fracamente, o rosto mortalmente pálido.

–É claro que sim, você foi meu paciente mais corajoso – ela também sorriu, em resposta – Agora descanse. A grande maioria das pessoas desmaia, mas você foi muito forte.

–É que eu já tenho experiência com próteses e com dor – os olhos dele se fechavam sozinhos – Eu quero dormir um pouco...

Ele dormiu durante horas. Quando acordou, sentiu o ombro direito formigando muito. Ainda estava dolorido, mas nada que se comparasse ao que havia passado antes. Sentou-se com dificuldade, e depois tentou se levantar, mas percebeu que uma de suas pernas estava faltando e acabou caindo. Winry estava sentada na sua frente, e deu uma risadinha discreta, ao que ele respondeu, raivoso:

–Que brincadeira de mau gosto é essa, hein?

–Enquanto você dormia, examinei sua perna. Por sorte, ela está bem melhor que o braço, por isso você só precisará de uma prótese nova, mas a base dela não precisará ser trocada. Eu estava terminando de montá-la, sabe? Aqui está, é só colocar. E – dessa vez ela sorriu – seu braço novo também está pronto.

–Posso experimentá-los? – ele perguntou, levantando-se com a ajuda de Winry.

–É claro que sim! São todos seus!

Com a ajuda dela, ele colocou sua perna de volta no lugar. A prótese do braço, porém, exigiu um pouco mais de cuidado. Ela tentou colocá-la com o máximo de delicadeza que conseguiu, mas mesmo assim parecia que uma faca estava sendo enfiada em seu braço. Assim que terminou, porém, ele tentou movê-la, lentamente, até tocar o balcão de metal em que Winry trabalhava. E ele o sentiu, liso, frio, com alguns riscos provenientes do choque de metal sobre eles. Boquiaberto, continuou passando as pontas dos dedos pelo balcão, até encontrar uma lixa, e senti-la áspera e grossa. Depois, tocou um pedaço de pano velho, e o sentiu macio e levemente engordurado por graxa.

–Isso é fantástico... – maravilhado, ele apenas sussurrou – Totalmente fantástico...

–Que bom que você gostou! – ela sorriu, satisfeita – Vai ficar meio dolorida por alguns dias, mas logo passará. E não se esqueça de que essa prótese é diferente e você não poderá ficar transmutando-a a torto e direito, como fazia com a antiga.

–Não vou precisar ficar transmutando a prótese a torto e direito como antes, Winry – ele observava a nova mão, enquanto movia os dedos – Agora quero levar uma vida calma e sossegada.

–Você? Uma vida calma e sossegada? Não me faça rir! – debochou a outra – Além do mais, o seu querido irmãozinho está cada vez mais parecido com você.

–Isso é bom, significa que ele está inteligente, engraçado e superinteressante. Isso, é claro, sem mencionar que ele deve estar tão bonito quanto eu.

–É sério, Ed, o Al não é mais o mesmo. Ele está...

–Por favor, Wi, não diga nada. Quero saber como ele está por conta própria. Agora preciso ir, na certa Tati está arrancando os cabelos por minha causa.

Quando ele mencionou a namorada, os olhos de Winry se estreitaram, mas ela não disse nada. Ed se despediu cordialmente, mas mesmo depois que saiu não conseguiu tirar da cabeça o comportamento da amiga. Por quê, sempre que mencionava a namorada, a outra ficava tão estranha? No passado, talvez, ele e Winry pudessem ter tido alguma coisa, mas nunca aconteceu. Talvez o destino não quisesse que fosse assim, ou talvez a oportunidade nunca tenha aparecido. Era difícil saber.

O que mais o intrigava, porém, não era nem o comportamento dela. Ele também estava se sentindo estranho. Não que questionasse os seus sentimentos por Tatiana, eles eram sólidos e profundos e estavam acima de qualquer coisa, mas desde que a reencontrara, outro tipo de emoção começava a tomar conta dele. Voltou para a pousada o mais rápido que podia, apesar de o braço ainda incomodar e formigar um pouco, e só ficou mais aliviado quando reviu Tatiana, que esperava na entrada. Ela ficou por muito tempo fazendo perguntas sobre a prótese nova, se estava doendo, como funcionava, e não ficou feliz até tocá-la em todos os pontos possíveis.

Eles conversavam calmamente quando Ed bateu os olhos num jornal deixado sobre uma poltrona. Quando leu a manchete, ficou lívido, e apanhou o jornal, trêmulo.

_BLACK ROSE ATACA EM AQUROYA_

_Ex-ladra Psiren é encontrada morta, o que intriga os investigadores_

_Na manhã de hoje, Clara Kervokian, conhecida há alguns anos atrás como Psiren, foi encontrada morta, três dias antes de sua transferência para a prisão da Cidade do Sul. Os diretores da Prisão de Aquroya não sabem explicar o que aconteceu, pois não há qualquer indicação de que uma das presas tenha cometido o assassinato._

_Apesar de não haver nenhuma posição oficial a respeito, acredita-se que o crime foi cometido pela Black Rose, mais uma vez. Fontes indicam que ela prestou depoimento para as investigações a respeito da organização, o que poderia ser apontado como um motivo para o crime. Outro fato que merece atenção é o de que, desde a passagem da investigação pela cidade, foram registrados três assassinatos violentos, realizados com requintes de crueldade. Um dos corpos, pertencente a um rapaz entre dezessete e dezoito anos, com cabelos louro-escuros e olhos castanho-claros, ainda não foi identificado. Se você tem algum parente ou amigo desaparecido cuja aparência seja compatível com a descrição acima, entre em contato com a delegacia de polícia ou o quartel do exército mais próximo._

Por alguns instantes, Ed sentiu seu coração parar de bater. De repente, sua mente se encheu de pensamentos macabros e sombrios. Ele quase podia ver o seu irmão mutilado, morto sobre uma maca. Ficou apenas parado, o jornal balançando molemente na sua mão, o rosto paralisado numa expressão de pavor e choque. Foi preciso que Tatiana o sacudisse com violência para que ele voltasse à realidade, e ela o fez encará-la, enquanto dizia, séria:

–Olhe, eu sei que o choque pode ser grande, mas você precisa tentar pensar com clareza.

–E se for o meu irmão, Tati? – gaguejou ele, quase sem voz - A descrição bate, a idade bate, tudo bate! E ele estava em Aquroya, se bem o conheço talvez tenha tentado fazer alguma besteira e... e...

–Você não o vê há cinco anos, Ed! – ela o cortou na mesma hora – As pessoas mudam muito nesse tempo. Vamos acreditar que não é ele.

–Eu preciso ter certeza, Tatiana...

–Então nós iremos até lá no primeiro trem e vamos acabar com essa dúvida de uma vez por todas.

Ele a observou longamente, e se lembrou do que mais o encantava em Tatiana. Ela sabia ser firme sem perder a delicadeza, e os olhos, sempre doces, demonstravam uma enorme força de caráter. Ela estava lidando com aquela situação absurda de um jeito surpreendente, com segurança e coragem, e ele tinha que tentar fazer o mesmo, independente do que acontecesse.

–Está bem – por fim, ele acenou com a cabeça – Vamos para Aquroya amanhã mesmo. Se não for ele, é provável que ele ainda esteja lá, e se estiver, vamos encontrá-lo.

–É assim que se fala – ela sorriu, complacente – Algo me diz que não é o seu irmão, e que vamos encontrá-lo muito em breve. Acredita em mim, não acredita?

–Como eu poderia não acreditar? – ele forçou um sorriso amarelo – É melhor eu ir dormir, amanhã teremos que acordar bem cedo e...

Mas a frase morreu nos lábios dele no momento em que ela o beijou de supetão. No mesmo momento, ele correspondeu ao beijo, involuntariamente, e sentiu-se a pessoa mais importante do mundo. Nesse momento, teve certeza de que o que sentia por Tatiana era amor, ou algo muito próximo, algo que o fazia ser capaz de tudo por ela. Ela lhe dava coragem, lhe dava força, e aquilo era exatamente o que ele mais necessitava.

"Aquroya...", ele pensou, quando se separaram e ele observou novamente a manchete no jornal. "Sei que você está aí, Alphonse, e de uma forma ou de outra vou descobrir onde e como você está. Só espero não ter chegado tarde demais..."

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá! Faz tempo que eu não falo com vocês, não é? Pois bem, sei que o capítulo está meio fraco, mas prometo que no próximo capítulo acontecerá algo que vocês querem muito: o reencontro entre Ed e Al. Haverá surpresas por todos os lados, eu garanto. Continuem comentando e até mais!_


	11. Kyoudai Once again

_**Capítulo 11: Kyoudai... Once again**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Ohayou! Preparei muita coisa para esse capítulo, coisas que já adiantei na nota do capítulo anterior. Acho que vocês irão gostar. Este capítulo será dividido entre o Ed e o Al, e depois... ah, eu não vou contar se não vocês não lêem. Por enquanto, preciso responder algumas reviews!_

_**Lika Nightmare:**__ O tamanho não quer dizer nada, o que importa é o conteúdo! Fico feliz que, mesmo depois de tanto tempo de ausência, você ainda pare e leia a minha fic! Thank you!_

_**Luh Norton:**__ O Ed vai saber lidar com isso... ou pelo menos vai tentar. E quanto ao Roy, esse já é um caso a parte. O reencontro deles vai ser, no mínimo, estranho para os dois, mas eles são os irmãos mais fofos do mundo, acha mesmo que eles não vão saber contornar essa situação? É claro que vão!_

_**Suki Kurosu:**__ Você é a primeira pessoa que quer que a Tati se dane... Bem, de qualquer forma é impossível que todo mundo goste de todo mundo, não é? Sim, de certa forma a Black Rose quer dominar o mundo, mas... é algo bem mais complexo. Beeeeeem mais complexo..._

_Reviews respondidas, voltemos à nossa fic!_

–O quê? Como assim eu vou embora mais cedo? – logo depois notícia do assassinato de Clara, Marion determinou que Al estava oficialmente fora daquela investigação. Ele não reagiu muito bem à notícia, e naquele momento praguejava ferozmente.

–É perigoso demais, Alphonse – ela tentava explicar – Quasar atacou você, e agora Clara morreu. Você é um dos nossos alvos mais fáceis, entende? E como eu vou me explicar para o Roy se alguma coisa te acontecer, hein? Sabe quanta papelada a gente tem que preencher quando um menor de idade morre?

–Às favas com o Roy, droga! – rebateu ele, exasperado – E com a papelada também! Agora tá na cara o que eles querem, e eu não vou embora!

–A última coisa da qual a gente precisa é de um moleque inconseqüente arriscando o próprio pescoço por aqui, tá bem? – Marion não estava de bom humor – Se algo te acontecer, é o meu filme que fica queimado, não o seu!

–Eles querem a Pedra Filosofal, Marion! Sabe o que isso significa? – Al deixou escapar, mas depois tampou a boca.

–O que isso significa? Por que você não me responde? – então, ela percebeu que esse era um gancho para um dos mistérios do Al – Talvez eu entenda melhor...

–Você só tem que saber que isso é um problema, e que eu posso ajudar – ele media as palavras com um cuidado acima do normal – Pedras Filosofais na mão de psicopatas como eles são como fósforos e dinamite na mão de crianças. Acha mesmo que eles não vão fazer algum estrago com isso?

–Como você sabe de tudo isso, hein? – ela estava cada vez mais curiosa.

–Desculpe a grosseria, _senhora_, mas isso não é da sua conta – ele disse entredentes – Preciso continuar nessa investigação. Sinto que ainda vou ajudar.

–Ah, está bem, está bem – ela suspirou, por fim – Mas você ainda vai ter que explicar essa história para mim. Por enquanto, preciso que vá comigo e com o Roy até o necrotério para examinarmos a Clara e as outras vítimas. O legista de lá me ligou e disse que podemos falar com as famílias da vítima que ainda não foi identificada.

–Como é essa vítima? – Al percebeu o gancho perfeito para mudar de assunto e aproveitou.

–Um cara comum, alto, louro, olhos castanhos, uns dezoito anos de idade... típico amestriano, igual a todo mundo – respondeu Marion – Até um pouco parecido com você, pelo que me disseram.

–E o que a gente ainda tá esperando? – ele se animou – Vamos lá!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Por favor, não seja o Alphonse, por favor, não seja o Alphonse..."

As pernas de Ed pareciam gelatina quando ele desceu do trem. Tatiana estava lá, segurando firme o braço dele, como se tentasse impedi-lo de cair. Ed não dormiu um único instante, e estava pálido e cheio de olheiras. Se, por um lado, queria chegar rápido ao necrotério de Aquroya e acabar com aquela dúvida, por outro sentia que não estava preparado para o que poderia encontrar.

Nas poucas vezes em que cochilou no trem, ele foi atormentado por pesadelos com o seu irmão morto, os olhos abertos e fixos em um ponto qualquer do vazio, o corpo frio, a pele branca... E estremecia, acordando encharcado de suor. A simples idéia era insuportável, e se ele tivesse a certeza de que algo aconteceu a Alphonse... não, não podia nem imaginar. Tinha ainda o direito à dúvida e, junto com ele, o direito à esperança.

Tatiana tentava acalmá-lo, com palavras doces e reconfortantes. Ela não tinha porque estar passando por aquilo, ele pensou, quando, no trem, ela dormiu sobre o seu ombro. Ela não tinha porque ficar longe do mundo que conhecia, das pessoas que conhecia, da sua vida antiga. Ele não tinha o direito de arrastá-la com ele para aquele lugar louco, com pessoas diferentes e coisas que a ela certamente pareciam absurdas.

"Winry não era assim... com ela, era sempre oito ou oitenta", ele se flagrou pensando. "Ela era o tipo de pessoa que pensava com o coração, e que deixava as emoções falarem por ela. Por isso, sempre brigava comigo". Então, percebeu que estava pensando nela de um jeito diferente do que o que usava sempre, e quase se castigou por isso. Não tinha o direito de pensar em Winry daquele jeito, e nem de se distrair com bobagens. Agora, precisava pensar em seu irmão, e só nele.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–Roy, acha que eu tenho condições de passar no exame de alquimista federal esse ano? – Al, Roy e Marion estavam num carro que ia para o Instituto Médico Legal de Aquroya, e ele perguntou de supetão – Ainda tenho aquela autorização especial para fazer o exame sem ter idade para isso, e vou usá-la esse ano. Como está o páreo esse ano, coronel?

–Duro, como sempre, Al – respondeu Roy. Desde que Al voltou a ser humano, Roy o ajudava e dava a ele uma atenção especial – Esse ano fique atento às garotas, a cada ano mais mulheres prestam o exame, e têm passado muitas delas.

–Você ainda faz parte da comissão que seleciona os candidatos? – perguntou Al.

–Não. Na verdade já faz uns três anos que não seleciono os novatos – respondeu o coronel – Mas eles estão ficando mais rigorosos, também. Não basta apenas passar numa prova escrita e num teste de habilidades, agora serão testadas também habilidades em combate.

–Desde quando? – foi a vez de Marion perguntar – Ano passado não teve esse teste...

–Esse ano o Parlamento amestriano regulamentou os testes – explicou o alquimista das chamas – E, de acordo com eles, é preciso saber como os alquimistas se portariam numa guerra.

–Estranho... – a investigadora murmurou, mais para si do que para os outros – Por que iriam querer treinar alquimistas federais para lutar?

–Na verdade, o teste é para ver se eles não farão nenhuma besteira numa situação de guerra, tipo usar alquimia diretamente contra uma pessoa – explicou Roy, que logo depois ficou mudo, estranhamente acabrunhado.

–O que vocês estão esperando encontrar lá, afinal de contas? – vendo que eles haviam entrado num terreno delicado, Alphonse resolveu mudar de assunto – Ou os corpos vão estar todos retalhados pela nossa amiguinha Quasar ou então estarão simplesmente intactos.

–O que nos intriga agora é o critério utilizado na escolha das vítimas, Al – explicou Marion – Percebemos que há um padrão: geralmente, os corpos encontrados intactos são de pessoas conhecidas por sua inteligência ou talentos, e os que são simplesmente cortados pertencem a pessoas ditas "comuns". Achamos que esses três corpos são de testemunhas.

–Tipo queima de arquivo? – os olhos do rapaz brilharam.

–É, mais ou menos isso – respondeu a investigadora – O que nos intriga é por que as vítimas são escolhidas. Aparentemente, nada é levado delas.

–Isso parece roteiro de filme B de suspense policial – debochou Al – Mas você é Marion Hughes, é claro que vai descobrir tudo muito rápido!

–Nisso você tem razão – disse Roy, rindo um pouco – Na verdade, requisitei pessoalmente que Marion participasse desse caso. Talvez ela seja o nosso trunfo.

–Legal da sua parte falar de mim como se eu não estivesse presente, Roy – disse a moça, fingindo aborrecimento – Ali, estamos quase chegando.

–Só espero que alguma coisa seja esclarecida hoje – suspirou Roy.

–Sabe de uma coisa? – observou Al, com um sorriso – Acho que vamos encontrar ali alguma coisa que vai ser bem interessante...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–Por favor, pode me dizer onde fica o necrotério, senhor?

Eles tiveram que pedir informações a um senhor sentado num banco na estação de trem, que lia um jornal do dia anterior. Ed deparou-se novamente com a manchete sobre o assassinato de Clara Kervokian e dos outros três assassinatos, e engoliu em seco. O senhor os analisou longamente, demorando especialmente ao observar Ed, que percebeu que os olhos deles se estreitaram alguns milímetros, mas resolveu não dar atenção.

–O necrotério? Ah, sim, fica a alguns quilômetros daqui – respondeu o senhor – Basta tomar um táxi e o motorista saberá. É uma área distante, mas bem-sinalizada.

O casal agradeceu e deu as costas. Quando já estavam alguns passos afastados do senhor, ele disse, num tom que pareceu cínico e zombeteiro, mas que estava muito bem disfarçado sob uma camada grossa de fingida inocência e naturalidade.

–Você parece um pouco com a descrição do rapaz que morreu. É um parente seu? Talvez seja, afinal de contas vocês estão indo para o necrotério...

–Não temos certeza, senhor – respondeu Tatiana, sem dar chance a Ed para retrucar. Ele percebeu que a voz dela era ácida e raivosa, mas que também estava muito bem disfarçada sob a sua já conhecida gentileza e educação – Estamos indo até lá exatamente para averiguar isso, mas temos certeza de que não é nenhum parente nosso.

–Hum, entendo... – o senhor respondeu de uma forma estranha, e o alquimista pôde jurar que viu o velho sorrir perversamente – Aliás, vocês formam um belo casal. Há quanto tempo estão juntos?

–Tempo o suficiente – desconversou Ed – E sim, formamos um belo casal. Agora, se nos dá licença, já estamos atrasados e precisamos ir.

–Bem, é esse o problema da juventude de hoje em dia: sempre correndo, sempre atrasada – retrucou o senhor com displicência, abrindo o jornal em uma página qualquer – Até a vista para vocês dois.

–Até a vista – os dois cumprimentaram, já se afastando, enquanto o rapaz dizia, entredentes – Não se eu puder evitar...

Os dois seguiram o conselho do velho e tomaram um táxi. Por alguns instantes, seguiram em silêncio, até que por fim Tati comentou:

–Estranho aquele senhor, não acha? Na verdade ele até parecia um pouco... _familiar_...

–Só espero não o ver mais por aqui – concordou Ed – Que sujeito esquisito...

–Se bem que essa não é a única coisa esquisita daqui – observou Tatiana, com um risinho – Aliás, tudo é esquisito por aqui.

–É... tudo é esquisito por aqui...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os corredores do Instituto Médico Legal de Aquroya lembravam um pouco o laboratório de alquimia do quartel da Cidade Central. Brancos e muito iluminados, eram frios por causa do ar condicionado, e havia algumas pessoas sentadas num tipo de sala de espera. Alphonse ficou um pouco chocado pois, apesar de haver várias pessoas por lá, o silêncio imperava. Até mesmo os recepcionistas falavam pouco e muito baixo, e a aura do lugar era pesada e tenebrosa.

"O que exatamente eu estou fazendo aqui?", ele se perguntava a cada passo que dava, e de repente começou a pensar que aquela havia sido uma idéia bem estúpida. O que ele estava esperando encontrar ali? Só havia pessoas com mentes distantes e recepcionistas indiferentes, além de corpos e mais corpos. Mas havia algo que ele não conseguia ignorar...

"Sinto alguma coisa diferente...", ele pensava, enquanto se sentava em uma cadeira e tentava ignorar os olhares curiosos dos outros na sua direção. "Tenho a impressão de que hoje, aqui, vou encontrar alguma coisa que vai mudar tudo, mas não sei dizer o que é. E essa sensação tem me acompanhado por dias, e está ficando mais e mais forte. Sinto como se... como se tivesse alguém me esperando bem aqui!".

Marion e Roy sentaram-se ao seu lado, e começaram a conversar no mesmo tom baixo das outras pessoas. Al não ouvia o que eles diziam, mas nem tentava. Sua mente estava muito distante, aguçada, com pensamentos fugazes e velozes. Ele se lembrava do dia em que Quasar o atacou. Apesar de saber da fama dela, de conhecer a índole perversa e sanguinária da moça, por alguma razão não teve medo. De certa forma, sabia que, por mais que a provocasse, ela não o mataria, pelo menos não ainda. Mas eles sabiam que ele sabia a respeito da Pedra, e isso era perigoso.

A Pedra estava incompleta, disso ele sabia. Para completá-la, mais e mais almas deveriam ser sacrificadas, e agora que eles sabiam sobre a Pedra, a Black Rose faria de tudo para terminá-la o mais rápido possível. Uma carnificina estava próxima, Alphonse era quase capaz de sentir, e ele tinha medo de não poder impedir, de ser obrigado a assistir tudo de mãos atadas.

Por isso, era importante que ele fosse aprovado no teste de alquimista federal. Sendo um portador do _gindokei_, o cobiçado e poderoso relógio de prata que aumentava o poder do alquimista que o portava e que era utilizado somente por alquimistas federais, poderia fazer alguma coisa para impedi-los. Marion estava tentando protegê-lo ao tentar afastá-lo da investigação, mas ela deveria saber melhor que ninguém que ele só iria embora trancado numa caixa.

Sem que percebesse, viu que Roy se levantou e foi até a recepção conversar com os atendentes. Depois de alguns minutos, ele voltou, dizendo:

–Aparentemente, quatro famílias avisaram que viriam identificar o rapaz que morreu. Ninguém quis dizer o nome, decerto estão com medo. Duas mulheres estão vindo aqui dizendo ser a mãe dele, um homem dizendo ser o pai e um carinha dizendo ser o irmão.

–Depois do anúncio do jornal, um monte de gente deve ter ficado desesperada – observou Al, meio distante – Foi um erro terem divulgado isso.

–A culpa é daquele idiota do Clavel – resmungou Marion – Ele disse que precisávamos identificar o rapaz a qualquer custo e divulgou tudo para a imprensa. Eu sabia que ele iria nos atrasar! E a culpa é sua, Roy, eu bem que te avisei.

–Eu só cumpro as regras, não as faço! – o alquimista se aborreceu.

–Se ele me atrasar de novo, soco a cara gorda dele! – a investigadora grunhiu, entre os dentes.

Mas Al já não prestava mais atenção neles. Sua atenção se voltou para uma moça loura, alta e delicada, vestindo um traje longo, estranho para o calor habitual da cidade. Os cabelos estavam trançados, e eram longos e muito claros. Apesar de não ver o rosto dela, sabia que ela era bonita, sentia isso, e deu um sorriso levemente malicioso, que foi imitado por Roy, assim que o viu.

–Pelo que vi você gostou da bela dama ali – ele sussurrou ao garoto.

–O que eu posso dizer? – respondeu Al, maroto – Ela é bonita, não é?

–Que ótimo, agora tenho que ficar vigiando um adolescente com os hormônios à flor da pele e um cara que age como um! – disse Marion, entediada – Dá pra vocês dois se controlarem?

–Tá bem, tá bem... – os dois deram um risinho zombeteiro, e uma piscadinha de cumplicidade.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–Não sei se posso entrar, Tati – Ed e a namorada pararam na porta quando ele a impediu de seguir – Será que dá para você ir até lá e ver quando podemos entrar?

–É claro que sim – respondeu a moça, amável – Parece que não somos os únicos por aqui...

–A notícia saiu no jornal, é claro que várias pessoas viriam para cá – observou o alquimista, sentando-se num banco próximo à porta – Vá logo, e quando precisarmos entrar me chame, tudo bem?

A moça entrou e falou com os recepcionistas. Mesmo sendo rápida, sentiu que alguém a observava, e olhando de relance, percebeu que era um garoto no alto dos seus quinze ou dezesseis anos. Ela não disse nada, mas bufou, aborrecida. "Que falta de respeito! Os garotos daqui são bem mais atrevidos que os de Londres". Até pensou em ir até lá e tirar uma satisfação, mas resolveu ignorar e sair rapidamente.

–Nós seremos chamados em uns quinze ou vinte minutos – ela disse, assim que viu o namorado – Tem uma família lá, agora, e chegamos por último por aqui...

–É essa espera que me sufoca, Tati – ele disse, quase sem voz, os olhos fixos num ponto qualquer do portão de ferro à sua frente – Estou a ponto de arrebentar aquela porta e entrar lá!

–Controle-se, Ed... Agora, o melhor que você pode fazer é manter a calma. Vão nos chamar logo, confie em mim. E algo me diz que teremos boas notícias hoje.

–Certamente teremos _notícias_ hoje – replicou o alquimista – A questão é exatamente se elas serão muito boas ou terríveis...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–Então, senhora, sei que essa é uma pergunta meio difícil, mas o rapaz naquela sala é o seu filho? – assim que a terceira família saiu da sala de identificação, Alphonse, Marion e Roy foram falar com ela. O rapaz percebeu que a bela moça loura já tinha saído, e ficou um pouco chateado. Naquele momento, eles tentavam extrair algo da suposta mãe do rapaz.

–Na verdade, não – respondeu ela, sem conseguir esconder o supremo alívio na voz – Meu filho é estudante, sabe? Ele veio até Aquroya numa excursão com a escola, mas não consigo falar com ninguém de lá. Quando li a notícia no jornal, fiquei desesperada... Pelo menos agora estou mais tranqüila...

–Fico feliz pela senhora, madame – disse o coronel, polidamente – Mas penso na família daquele rapaz... Será que a senhora não o conhece, pelo menos de vista? Talvez um amigo do seu filho?

–Não, senhor, infelizmente não – a mulher deu de ombros – Conheço todos os colegas de escola do meu filho, e nenhum deles se parece com o rapaz lá naquela sala.

Os três deixaram que ela fosse embora, quase dando pulinhos de alegria. "Que ótimo, voltamos à estaca zero!", praguejava Alphonse. "Agora só falta uma família, um cara que diz ser o irmão dele. Se os incompetentes da recepção pelo menos liberassem os nomes... Isso facilitaria a nossa vida!".

–Olha, gente, eu vou tomar um pouco d'água, tá bem? – por fim, cansado de ficar ali sentado e esperando, o jovem alquimista resolveu dar uma volta. Quem sabe aquilo lhe clarearia as idéias e trouxesse uma novidade realmente interessante...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–É a nossa vez, Ed – a voz de Tatiana o despertou de um leve torpor – Precisamos entrar.

Sem dizer nada, ele se levantou e a acompanhou. Enquanto passava pelos corredores, não percebeu ninguém, nem divisou nenhum rosto. Tudo o que se lembraria de ter visto depois eram dois vultos vestidos de azul-royal do lado de um vestido de preto. Na certa, os militares estariam ali também, afinal de contas era outro crime atribuído à Black Rose. Mas aparentemente os três vultos, que conversavam com uma mulher, não davam nenhuma atenção ao resto que havia à sua volta.

Assim que se aproximou da sala, apressou os passos involuntariamente, e abriu a porta com uma força desnecessária. Assim que entrou, uma lufada de ar frio recendendo a remédio e desinfetante atingiu-o diretamente no rosto, e a primeira coisa que percebeu foi um corpo coberto com um pano sobre uma maca metálica, bem no meio da sala.

O alquimista sentiu um arrepio gelado lhe percorrer a espinha de cima a baixo. Forçando-se a continuar, engoliu em seco e caminhou até o médico legista, um sujeito gordo, baixinho e cabeludo com grandes e grossos óculos e um jaleco que aparentemente já não servia mais há muito tempo. A conversa foi curta, e em alguns segundos o legista puxou o pano que ocultava o corpo.

No primeiro instante, Ed prendeu a respiração, a curiosidade e o medo se misturando. Mas, quando olhou para a maca e descobriu que aquele rapaz era magro demais, que os cabelos eram claros demais e que ele tinha um sinal de nascença no pescoço que certamente o irmão não tinha, suas pernas fraquejaram, não de tristeza, mas de alívio. Aquele definitivamente não era o seu irmão, não era Alphonse, o que significava que ele ainda estava por aí, em algum lugar, e que só precisava encontrá-lo. Com a voz meio trêmula, disse:

–Não... não é ele. Desculpe.

–É uma pena... – disse o legista – Não por vocês, é claro, mas por ele. Onde estará a família dele?

Ele saiu de lá quase aos pulos, sentindo-se duas toneladas mais leves. Ao chegar à recepção, uma mulher de cabelos escuros e olhos verdes escondidos atrás de grossos óculos foi falar com eles.

–Pelo jeito, o rapaz ali não é parente de vocês, não é? – Ed e Tatiana acenaram negativamente com a cabeça – Bom, que ótimo para vocês... Mas será que um de vocês não o conheceria, talvez?

–Infelizmente não – respondeu Tatiana. Ed praticamente não dava atenção, e voltava a assinar alguns documentos que a recepção lhe entregou – Não somos de Aquroya. Encontramos a notícia no jornal ontem e pensamos que talvez poderia ser o irmão desaparecido do meu namorado, Alphonse.

Os olhos da mulher se arregalaram, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, passos foram ouvidos no ambiente silencioso. Ed terminou de assinar os documentos e olhou na direção dos passos, distraidamente. Mas nada o prepararia para o que estava prestes a ver...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al ficou passeando pelo pátio do necrotério um bom tempo. Sem nada para fazer, divertia-se em transmutar pedrinhas em bonequinhos e bichinhos, e em ficar observando o movimento das pessoas que passavam na frente do portão. Alguns carros pararam, mais pessoas entraram, mas o silêncio continuava o mesmo.

Então, ele resolveu entrar pela porta dos fundos, e parar em frente ao bebedouro. Quando já estava no terceiro copo d'água, porém, ouviu uma menção ao seu nome:

–...meu namorado, Alphonse.

A voz era feminina, e tinha um sotaque muito diferente dos que conhecia, mas que era sutil e que dava ao som da voz dela uma musicalidade toda especial. Enquanto voltava para a sala de espera, viu que Marion conversava com a moça loura que tinha visto um pouco antes, e que ao lado dela estava um rapaz não muito alto. Ele não conseguia ver o rosto dele, pois estava virado para o lado da recepção. Mas percebeu que a investigadora exibia uma expressão chocada.

–Alphonse, você disse? – ela disse, num tom desconfiado.

–Sim, Alphonse – concordou Tatiana.

Mas ele não ouvia mais nada. Naquele momento, o rapaz que conversava com os recepcionistas olhou para o seu lado. Era impossível dizer o que exatamente Al estava sentindo, mas a verdade é que ele reconheceu aquele rapaz. Reconheceu os olhos dourados, os cabelos louros com a franja longa e desfiada, a expressão ao mesmo tempo séria e zombeteira... Mas era impossível! Como aquilo aconteceu? _Como?_

–E-E-Edward? – ele gaguejou, a voz transformada num sussurro – É você?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando Ed olhou para o lado dos passos, deparou-se com a última pessoa que esperava encontrar ali. Aliás, aquela era a última pessoa que esperava encontrar em qualquer lugar. Por alguns instantes, ficou fora do ar, simplesmente se recusando a acreditar, mas depois, ao analisar cada traço facial, o rosto redondo e amistoso, os olhos castanho-dourados, o cabelo louro-escuro, um pouco mais longo do que antes... Mas não podia ser! Ele parecia ter quatorze, quinze, dezesseis anos no máximo, mas na verdade ele era apenas um ano mais novo!

–E-E-Edward? – quando ele ouviu a voz do garoto, porém, suas dúvidas sumiram. Ela era muito pouco diferente da voz infantil de outrora. Era talvez um pouco mais grossa, mas ainda era a mesma pessoa que falava num tom humilde e doce – É você?

–_Alphonse?_ – a sua própria voz lhe doou estranha ao pronunciar esse nome – Como?

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, se encarando, mergulhados num estado de profundo choque. Eles se analisavam de cima a baixo, Ed tentando entender por que Al estava tão jovem, e Al tentando descobrir como o irmão atravessou a Porta. E então...

De repente, um turbilhão de lembranças atingiu Ed com força. Ele se lembrou de cada momento dos anos de alquimista federal, em que tentava trazer o corpo de Al de volta. E, no fim das contas, tudo terminou bem. Al estava de volta, humano, vivo, e ele estava de volta ao seu lar. Já Al lembrava-se dos dias anteriores à transmutação humana, de como o irmão sempre fora seu maior amigo e confidente. Os olhos deles foram ficando úmidos. Tantos anos de espera, de expectativas, de esperanças, e agora...

–_ED!_ – sem hesitar mais um minuto sequer, Al lançou-se num abraço apertado ao irmão, que foi correspondido prontamente. Agora, deixando que todas as emoções fluíssem livres, os dois ficaram lá, sem dizer nada.

–Alguém quer me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – Marion se manifestou.

–Cara, você não sabe o quanto eu te procurei – disse Al, sussurrando.

–Eu também, eu também – respondeu Ed, no mesmo tom – Mas, agora está tudo bem. A gente tá aqui.

Os dois, por fim, se desvencilharam, os rostos vermelhos e úmidos, mas com imensos sorrisos. Depois de se encararem por um minuto, Ed disse:

–Nossa, faz tanto tempo.. eu nem sei o que dizer!

–Quando você chegou? Como você veio? – Al começou a fazer uma pergunta atrás da outra, parecendo-se muito com Winry – Por que está aqui?

–A gente pode conversar com mais calma depois? – pediu o alquimista de aço, meio sério, meio divertido, mas lançando um olhar significativo na direção de Marion que foi logo entendido por Al.

–Então, por que você não começa apresentando a sua nova amiga? – ele mudou de assunto rapidamente. A moça corou, mas disse:

–Meu nome é Tatiana Ahkmatova, e sou a namorada do seu irmão.

–_Namorada?_ – Alphonse riu ainda mais – Tá, essa história você tem que me explicar. Mas o que você está fazendo aqui, afinal de contas?

–Li a descrição no jornal e pensei que poderia ser você – respondeu Ed, meio envergonhado por ser tão estúpido – Winry me disse que você veio para cá e aí...

–Você já encontrou a Winry? Que legal!

–ALGUÉM QUER ME EXPLICAR O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI? – de repente, para o espanto dos outros, Marion berrou.

–Marion, esse é o Ed, meu irmão – Al começou a explicar – Ele ficou em Xing durante cinco anos, e eu não o vi durante todo esse tempo. Aí, ele leu aquela parada no jornal e pensou que era eu, e veio atrás de mim. É mais ou menos isso.

–Como ele iria achar que aquele era você se a idade do corpo está estimada em dezessete ou dezoito anos? – a investigadora não se convenceu.

–Olha, vamos embora daqui e depois eu explico tudo, tá bem? – Ed se manifestou – A propósito, Roy, também preciso falar com você depois, tá bem? É sobre um assunto do seu interesse.

"Tá, essa história tá meio mal-explicada", pensava Marion, enquanto eles saíam do instituto e rumavam para a rua. "Alphonse é mesmo um carinha cheio de segredos, principalmente com o irmão dele. Mas eu vou descobrir tudo, ah, se vou... Na primeira oportunidade, eu o encosto na parede!".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–Espero que tenha uma boa razão para vir até aqui e me incomodar, senhor – enquanto isso, numa sala escura, um homem alto com cabelos vermelhos que atendia pelo nome de Drake conversava com um rapazinho de aparência estranha e andrógina – Porque, se não tiver, serei obrigado a matá-lo.

–Creio que os meus motivos são bons, senhor – respondeu o rapaz, de nome Envy, com um sorriso perverso nos lábios – Acho que, talvez, meus serviços interessem à sua organização.

–Tenho alguns dos melhores ladrões e assassinos do país aos meus serviços, por que eu precisaria de alguém tão ridículo como você?

–Porque, talvez, eu tenha algo que os outros não tenham – respondeu Envy, mudando sua aparência e voz de forma que ficassem idênticas às de Drake. Um brilho fugaz passou pelos olhos do líder da Black Rose – E eu posso ajudá-los com informações.

–Que tipo de informações?

–Um cara chamado Edward Elric conseguiu cruzar a Porta de alquimia para cá. Sei disso porque ele me trouxe junto com ele. E trouxe também um cientista, chamado Daniel Strathmore. Foi ele que descobriu como cruzar a porta do outro lado.

–Hum... interessante...

–Acho que você já conhece a fama do Elric, não é?

–É claro que sim. Um dos alquimistas federais mais pouco ortodoxos da história, não é? Não seria interessante para nós que ele fizesse o mesmo que o irmão e começasse a ajudar nas investigações.

–Tenho assuntos inacabados com ele, e ficaria feliz em ajudar a remover esse... empecilho do meio do caminho.

–E o que você vai querer em troca?

–Liberdade total para agir em relação a ele. É só o que quero. Estou disposto a contribuir com as pesquisas da minha antiga tutora, Dante.

–Dante... sim, já ouvi falar dela também. Um tipo bem interessante. Talvez as pesquisas dela ajudem também. Então, parece que temos um trato, afinal.

–Sim, um trato – o homúnculo sorriu, enquanto apertava a mão de Drake – Meu nome é Envy, e fico muito feliz em fazer negócios com você.

–Certo... – Drake também sorriu – Você irá se reportar só a mim, está bem? Sempre que tiver novidades, procure por Drake, OK?

–OK... Vai ser um prazer começar a trabalhar... – e, no instante seguinte, Envy desapareceu.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá! Sim, Envy não morreu. Sim, Ed e Al se reencontraram. E, sim, mais assassinatos estão prestes a ocorrer. A primeira fase da fic se encerra agora. Vocês perceberão, no capítulo que vem, que a sinopse da fic irá mudar. No próximo capítulo, teremos a volta de personagens já bem amados por vocês, e outros, talvez, nem tanto. De qualquer forma, espero ver todos vocês aqui, no capítulo que vem! Até mais, babies!_


	12. Reencontros

_**Capítulo 12: Reencontros**_

_**Sinopse:**__ Até onde você iria por uma idéia em que acredita? O que você faria por alguém que ama? Até que ponto vale a pena sacrificar tudo, mesmo sabendo que, talvez, a recompensa seja até pior do que o castigo? E até onde um pecado pode ser justificado por uma boa ação?_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Konnichi wa! Essa é a nova sinopse, e vai fazer mais sentido nos próximos capítulos da fic. Nessa nova fase, teremos um pouco mais de ênfase em Roy e em Riza. Haverá, também, um flashback envolvendo Marion e Maes (acham que eu o deixaria de fora da fic?). Peço que prestem atenção em Elysia, pois ela também será importante nos próximos capítulos. E os irmãos Elric, bem, eles também terão um grande destaque. Posso adiantar uma coisa: um dos personagens já tem um passado com a Black Rose... Mas chega de dar pistas sobre a história, vamos responder reviews._

_**Lika Nightmare:**__ Não sei porque vocês gostam tanto do Envy, pra mim ele parece um daqueles queijinhos de barrinha de desfiar pintado de verde. Mas o que posso fazer? Entre os homúnculos sobreviventes, ele é o mais legal... E eu já garanto que a Tati e o Ed não vão viver um conto de fadas, pelo menos não nessa fic._

_**Dóris Bennington:**__ Não vou dizer quem vai ficar com quem. Só peço que nem as fãs da Winry e nem as fãs da Tati (sim, apesar de não parecer ainda tem gente que torce pra ela) tirem conclusões precipitadas. O coraçãozinho do nosso alquimista favorito ainda tem muita coisa pra pôr no lugar, e talvez o romance fique um pouco em segundo plano, por enquanto._

_**Suki:**__ Por alguma razão, nunca achei que Ed e Winry formassem um casal tão kawaii assim. Acho que o grande casal de HagaRen é mesmo o casal Royai, mas se você acha, tudo bem. É para isso que servem as histórias: para que cada um crie suas próprias teorias e versões a respeito dela._

_Beijos a todos e de volta à nossa fic!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

–Fala sério, Ed, como foi que vocês passaram por tudo isso? – no dia seguinte, já no trem, Ed contava toda a história de sua jornada, desde que cruzara a Porta em direção à Londres, para Al e Roy. Eles haviam aproveitado que Marion havia ido para a cabine do restaurante e começaram a conversar. Al estava simplesmente assombrado, e não se atreveu a interromper – Isso tudo foi uma verdadeira loucura!

–Mas a Troca Equivalente, mais uma vez, mostrou ser muito eficiente – ele deu de ombros, abrindo um grande sorriso – Pelo menos conheci a Tatiana, não foi? E, apesar de tudo, o outro lado é um lugar muito interessante.

–Isso é fantástico – o alquimista das chamas dizia, maravilhado – É inacreditável! A princípio, pensávamos que você estivesse morto, e dizíamos a todo mundo que você estava em Xing. Agora você é que teria que se explicar com todo aquele povo.

–Isso é o de menos – Ed não deu importância – Aliás, Al, ouvi uma história sobre você querer se tornar alquimista federal... isso é verdade?

–Sim – Alphonse confirmou a história – Vou prestar a prova ainda esse ano, e já estou estudando há muito tempo. Acho que tenho muitas chances... – mas, ao ver que Ed ria, aborreceu-se – Quer me dizer qual é a graça? Acha que eu não consigo mesmo passar?

–Não é isso, Al – respondeu ele, parando de rir – É que eu simplesmente não acredito que, depois de tudo o que passamos, você ainda quer entrar nessa roubada.

–Sei que passamos por muita coisa, mas essa é a minha chance de ajudar aos outros com a minha alquimia. Sabia que posso fazer transmutações sem um círculo, como você? – argumentou Al – E acho que posso fazer a diferença. Você tem lido os jornais, não tem? – e quando Ed concordou, com um aceno de cabeça, continuou – Então... sinto que posso fazer a diferença.

–Eu também pensava assim, Al – o alquimista de aço foi enfático – E veja só em que buraco nós entramos. Você sabe melhor do que eu o que acontece com quem tenta fazer a diferença nesse meio.

–Do que é que você tá falando, hein? – Al deu de ombros.

–Vai me dizer que você não sabe! – Ed subiu a voz.

–Edward, pare! Al tem suas razões – Roy tentou intervir – Acho que não é o momento certo.

–Não, Roy, agora não! – Ed o cortou na hora – Você sabe tão bem quanto eu o que aconteceu. Cinco anos não são suficientes para esquecer tudo aquilo, e você sabe disso!

–E quando você não se lembra de absolutamente nada que aconteceu naquele tempo? – rebateu Alphonse, os olhos brilhantes, lembrando muito os olhos do próprio Edward. O alquimista de aço calou-se de repente. O que o irmão queria dizer com aquilo?

–Al... quer dizer que... quando você cruzou a porta... – ele começou, mas o irmão completou:

–Foi como se eu nunca tivesse vivido aqueles anos de armadura – a voz dele estava estranhamente grave, quase amarga – De repente, eu acordei e pensei que ainda estávamos naquele dia em que tentamos transmutar a mamãe. Eu estava com frio, e quando olhei em volta vi um lugar que eu nunca tinha visto antes, e tudo em que pensava era em encontrar você pra gente começar logo.

–Levou muito tempo para explicarmos ao Alphonse o que aconteceu, Ed – continuou Roy, ao ver que a cara de choque e falta de entendimento de Ed continuava a mesma – Ele só se convenceu quando percebeu que podia fazer transmutações sem um círculo. Izumi tem ensinado tudo a ele, desde então.

Um silêncio se abateu sobre o vagão, quebrado apenas pelo ranger constante das rodas do trem. Edward tentava organizar tudo. Então aquela era a razão para Al parecer tão jovem! Por isso, ele sentiu que havia algo diferente, por isso ele percebeu que, ao contar o que havia acontecido do outro lado da Porta, Alphonse parecia não compreender algumas coisas que ele dizia. Era isso que Winry tentou dizer a ele, no dia em que trocou a sua prótese. E ele havia sido estúpido a ponto de brigar com ele!

–Alphonse, eu não sabia – ele se desculpou, timidamente – Juro! Se eu soubesse, não teria dito nada daquilo! Eu sou um imbecil mesmo...

–Não se preocupe – Al sorriu – Sei que você se importa comigo, principalmente agora, depois de tanto tempo. E sei o que estou fazendo. Roy já me advertiu sobre tudo o que pode acontecer, e sinto que sou capaz de enfrentar esse tipo de coisa.

"Até parece, né?". Ed sentiu-se fulminado pela raiva. "Há alguns anos atrás, eu também pensei que sabia o que estava fazendo, e olha só onde fui parar!".

–A propósito, todo mundo me disse que você usava próteses mecânicas – habilmente, Alphonse mudou de assunto – Mas, até onde vi, seus braços estão inteiros. O que aconteceu?

–Na verdade, continuo usando as próteses, mas agora estou com a nova invenção da Winry – e exibiu o braço direito – É uma imitação quase perfeita da pele humana, e tem sensores táteis, como um braço normal. Não é fantástico?

–É, é sim – Al observou a prótese, curioso – Dói se eu fizer isso? – e beliscou a pele sintética, fazendo com que Ed uivasse de dor e de susto.

–É claro que sim, caramba! – ele puxou o braço, aborrecido.

Eles continuaram a conversar. Era simplesmente fantástico como as coisas haviam ficado ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes e tão iguais a como eram antes. Se, por um lado, o governo amestriano havia sido virado de pernas para o ar, por outro a pacífica Rizenbul continuou como sempre foi, com seus campos e pastos e todo mundo se conhecendo. Ed ficou sabendo que, apesar da devastação acontecida em Liori, a cidade dava mostras de um renascimento glorioso. Ele pensou em Rose, a doce garota que havia sido usada por Dante para atingi-lo. Ela estaria bem?

–Ah, sim, Ed, saiba que, oficialmente, você ainda é um alquimista federal – disse Roy – Não sei bem o que você quer fazer, se vai pedir baixa ou se vai querer seu relógio de volta... Mas saiba que, se quiser retomar o seu lugar na corporação, vai precisar repetir o exame.

–Acho que não, Roy – respondeu o alquimista – Quero tentar levar uma vida mais tranqüila, daqui para frente, sem homúnculos, sem missões, sem nada relacionado a alquimistas megalomaníacos querendo dominar o mundo e criar Pedras Filosofais. E, principalmente, quero proteger tanto a Tatiana quanto o doutor Strathmore.

–_Strathmore?_ – exclamou Roy – Você está se referindo ao doutor Daniel Strathmore, químico, especialista em alquimia analítica?

–Você o conhece? – Ed arregalou os olhos – Como assim?

–Claro! Quem não conhece Daniel Strathmore? – Roy estava chocado – Ele foi meu colega no curso de alquimia na Academia Militar. Um sujeito brilhante, mas misterioso. Um belo dia, ele desapareceu, e nunca mais se ouviu falar dele. Realmente muito estranho.

–Ele é natural de Londres, a cidade da qual falei – explicou Ed – Mas, de alguma forma, conseguiu cruzar a Porta e vir para cá. Ele passou muitos anos aqui, mas voltou depois, e desde então tem procurado uma maneira de conseguir manter aberto o portal.

–Como ele conseguiu? – os olhos de Alphonse faiscaram.

–Um aparelho chamado _Wirbel_ – respondeu o mais velho – Ele converte energia elétrica e calor na energia usada em transmutações, e a conduz por um círculo de transmutação. O problema é que ela precisa de muita energia para funcionar, e isso acabou nos causando ainda mais problemas. Envy aproveitou a chance para nos chantagear e conseguiu voltar, mas eu acho que ele morreu no meio do caminho.

–Eu não teria tanta certeza... – disse Roy – Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que esses caras não costumam ficar mortos por muito tempo.

A conversa seguiu, animada, até o momento em que Marion chegou. Ed percebeu que ela era o tipo de pessoa que falava muito pouco e ouvia tudo muito atentamente. Apesar de ela ser jovem, já tinha no rosto aquela expressão de pessoa que já viu muito da vida, tanto coisas boas quanto (talvez principalmente) coisas ruins. E, apesar de ela ser muito parecida fisicamente com Maes, tinha qualquer coisa que a diferenciava radicalmente dele.

"Talvez seja porque ele era sempre alto-astral, e ela, por outro lado, não tenha sorrido nenhuma vez desde que eu a encontrei", pensou Ed. "Por que ela é tão carrancuda?".

Eles só chegaram à estação da Cidade Central no dia seguinte. Várias pessoas os esperavam lá: Riza (que, Ed percebeu, havia recebido alguma promoção importante, baseado nos novos detalhes do uniforme dela), Sciezka, a doce e distraída bibliotecária, a sra. Gracia Hughes, que continuava uma mulher bela e elegante e, perto dela, uma garota com cabelos trançados, roupas despojadas e um boné na cabeça, sentada num skate, que acenou efusivamente assim que os viu.

–Al, é bom você ter trazido a minha bandana, ouviu bem? – foi a primeira coisa que disse assim que eles desceram do trem. Depois, ela encarou Ed longamente, antes de dizer – Eu te conheço, não é?

–Eu me lembro de você ter me atropelado com o seu skate – respondeu Ed, meio sério, meio divertido, encarando-a também – Mas acho que naquele dia começamos da maneira errada. Meu nome é Ed.

–E o meu é Elysia – ela se apresentou – Você conhece o Al?

–Na verdade – respondeu Alphonse, com um sorriso maroto – ele é meu irmão.

–Fala sério! – a garota riu alto – Agora não tem desculpas, você vai ter que me ensinar como fez para consertar o meu skate, e ai de você se disser que não!

–Elysia, não o incomode! – Gracia foi até eles, e os cumprimentou muito amavelmente – Edward, quanto tempo! E você já está praticamente um homem feito!

–Também é muito bom vê-la, senhora Hughes – Ed retribuiu o cumprimento – E não se preocupe, Elysia está certa – e, para a menina – Pois bem, eu até ensino, mas com uma condição.

–E qual é? – ela perguntou, decidida.

–Você tem que provar que está apta para fazer isso – respondeu o alquimista – Você sabe qual é a mãe da alquimia?

–Não. Qual é? – ela estava muito empolgada, e não via a hora de começar – Quero conhecer a mãe, o pai, os irmãos, os primos, a família inteira!

–Não precisa – ele deu uma risadinha – A grande mãe da alquimia é a culinária. Na verdade, as duas são muito parecidas entre si: você tem que respeitar proporções, usar os ingredientes na ordem certa, não usar um fogo muito forte ou muito fraco...

–Você tá querendo que eu cozinhe? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiada.

–Qual é, Ed, já tá querendo explorar a menina? – Al também debochou.

–Na verdade não – respondeu o alquimista de aço – Você vai preparar alguma coisa. Não precisa ser nada que vá ao fogo, mas precisa ficar bom.

–E o que eu vou preparar?

–Isso fica a seu critério. Mas lembre-se: todos terão que gostar. Por isso, você não poderá exagerar em nada, nem deixar ingredientes faltando. E também não vai poder receber ajuda de ninguém.

–Mas como vou saber o que colocar? – ela arregalou os olhos

–É essa a arte da alquimia: saber o que colocar e quanto colocar – Ed sorriu – Hoje à noite, vamos ver se você tem essas duas habilidades.

–Mas... mas... ah, tá bom – ela concordou, meio relutantemente, depois foi cumprimentar a tia.

–Bela idéia a sua, Ed – disse Al, só para ele ouvir – Mas sabe que ela não vai desistir, não é?

–Não era para ela desistir – respondeu Ed – Você se lembra de que essa foi uma das nossas primeiras lições com a Izumi-sensei?

–Ela nos mandou preparar um jantar – lembrou-se o outro – Um perfeito desastre, lembra?

–Como esquecer? Acho que até hoje tem a marca de queimado no assoalho da casa dela...

–Mas acho que ela vai conseguir. Elysia é teimosa e muito persistente, e não costuma desistir de uma idéia tão facilmente.

–É com isso que eu estou contando.

–Edward, eu não pude deixar de ouvir – foi então que Gracia se dirigiu a ele – Quer dizer que você pretende mesmo ensinar alquimia à Elysia?

–Se a senhora não quiser, eu... – ele começou, mas ela o interrompeu:

–Não, tudo bem, eu não me oponho – e ela sorriu – Até acho bom que ela se ocupe com algo construtivo, ao invés de sair por aí naquele skate assassino. Mas, por favor, peço que a aconselhe.

–Por quê? – o alquimista ergueu uma sobrancelha.

–Bem... Desde que a tia dela veio para cá, ela fala sobre seguir a carreira do pai – continuou a sra. Hughes – Ela disse que quer entrar para o Exército, como ele e a Marion, mas eu tenho muito medo de que algo aconteça.

–Elysia é apenas uma criança, sra. Hughes – o rapaz deu um sorriso conciliador – Ela ainda é muito jovem para saber o que quer ser quando crescer. Em todo caso, verei o que posso fazer.

–Obrigada, Ed! – ela parecia bem mais aliviada – Espero que jante em minha casa hoje, assim poderemos avaliar o trabalho da Elysia. Combinado?

–Combinado! – ele concordou, sorrindo. Por alguma razão, naquele momento ele se sentiu em paz. De alguma forma, naquele momento ele teve certeza absoluta de que, enfim, estava em casa outra vez.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–Sra. Hughes, pode por favor me passar o purê de batatas? Está simplesmente fantástico – mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, todos estavam reunidos na casa da sra. Hughes para o jantar. Ed, acompanhado por Tatiana e pelo doutor Strathmore (levado junto com eles depois de muita insistência por parte de Roy), comia e conversava. Ele sempre foi um dos maiores apreciadores da culinária caseira da sra. Hughes, mas ao ver o irmão atacando o terceiro prato de purê de batatas, percebeu que haviam mudado mais coisas do que ele imaginava.

–Bem, se o Alphonse não comer tudo, talvez eu passe um pouco para você, Ed – respondeu Gracia, rindo muito – Vá mais devagar, senão não vai sobrar espaço para a sobremesa.

–É claro que vai, senhora – respondeu ele, com a boca cheia – Sempre sobra, não é?

–Pois dessa vez vai ter que sobrar bastante espaço – disse Roy – Lembrem-se que ainda temos que experimentar o que a Elysia preparou.

–Do que é que você está falando, coronel? – perguntou Riza, também convidada para o jantar.

–Digamos que é um teste de admissão para a escola de alquimistas do Ed – respondeu Roy.

–Quer dizer que a pequena Elysia quer ser alquimista, é? – disse Sciezka, sorrindo.

–_Pequena_, não! – reagiu Elysia, aborrecida – Já tenho quase nove anos, e já estou bem grande!

–Está bem, se você diz... – respondeu Sciezka.

–Diga-me, Tatiana, como você e o Ed se encontraram? – mudando de assunto, Marion se dirigiu à Tatiana, inquiridora – Você não tem o tipo físico das habitantes de Xing.

–É porque não nasci lá – respondeu ela, lançando um olhar de esguelha para Ed – Antes de vir para cá, eu morava com o meu avô. Ele era daqui, mas foi para Xing em busca de melhores condições de trabalho. Meus pais foram também, como missionários, mas morreram num acidente, e eu passei a morar com o vovô, até vir para cá, junto com o Ed.

Aquela história havia sido criada por ela e por Ed no dia em que ficou sabendo da história criada para explicar o seu desaparecimento. Eles haviam pensado em tudo: pesquisas, descobertas, como ele conheceu Tatiana, tudo. Ed observou Marion, que por sua vez observava a jovem russa. Por que algo lhe dizia que a investigadora não havia acreditado totalmente em sua história?

–E como andam as investigações, Roy? – perguntou Gracia – Alguma novidade?

–Infelizmente nenhuma – respondeu o coronel – Acho que não estou enganado ao dizer que esse é o caso mais difícil que já pegamos. Principalmente depois que a Clara morreu. Mas ela nos deu algumas pistas valiosas que pretendemos seguir.

–Vocês têm alguma idéia do que eles querem? – perguntou Ed. Ele percebeu que Al engasgou com o purê, e encarou-o profundamente. Ele só fez um gesto de "depois eu explico".

–Na verdade, ainda não. Conhecemos algumas pessoas, mas apenas pseudônimos – explicou Marion, displicentemente – Não podemos entrar em detalhes, mas estamos tentando manter tudo sob controle.

–Que é outro jeito de dizer que não estão consigo manter nada sob controle – retrucou o alquimista. Roy e Riza abafaram uma risadinha, e a investigadora fez uma expressão em que não dava para saber se ela achava graça ou se achava aquilo um absurdo.

Assim que todos terminaram o jantar, Elysia correu até a cozinha, e voltou com uma bandeja com várias taças, uma para cada pessoa. Dentro de cada taça, havia algo colorido, aparentemente cremoso, emanando um cheiro bom de chocolate branco. Sem dizer uma palavra, ela entregou as taças, com uma colher, e depois pediu educadamente para que todos provassem. Os olhos dela estavam fixos em Ed, brilhando esperançosos.

Antes de provar, ele analisou a sobremesa servida pela garota. Certamente ela era composta por frutas variadas, cheias de um creme não muito grosso. Ele tirou uma colherada e provou, mastigando lentamente. O sabor era diferente, uma mistura de uvas, pêssego, maçã e abacaxi no meio de um creme de chocolate branco e leite condensado. Era delicioso, simplesmente delicioso.

–E então, o que acharam? – ela perguntou, esperançosa e quase suplicante.

–Bom... – ele começou, um sorriso maroto – Diga-me, você tem algo importante para fazer amanhã, depois das seis horas da tarde?

–Não... Por quê?

–Porque precisamos começar algumas aulas de alquimia, não concorda?

Ela demorou um pouco para assimilar, mas assim que a ficha caiu, Elysia abriu um enorme sorriso e abraçou Ed com força, para depois subir correndo as escadas. Antes de terminar, porém, desceu alguns degraus e perguntou:

–Você tá mesmo falando sério?

–E você já viu algum alquimista do meu calibre mentir? – disse ele, fingindo-se ultrajado – Traga caderno, lápis e um giz para desenharmos no chão. Estarei aqui amanhã de tardezinha.

–Tá bem! Obrigadaaa! – disse ela, rindo alto e subindo a escada correndo outra vez.

–Ela está mesmo empolgada – disse Roy, rindo – Até parece comigo quando comecei o meu curso.

–Só que você era duas vezes mais velho e cozinhava duas vezes pior do que ela – disse Strathmore, com deboche na voz – E acho que continua assim até hoje.

–Tantos anos se passaram e você continua o mesmo bobalhão de sempre, Danny – o coronel deu um sorriso de sarcasmo – Muito me admira que você não tenha se explodido em alguma das suas pesquisas absurdas.

–Até parece que fui eu quem botou fogo na sala de provas no exame final da Academia, não é?

–Como assim fogo? – Ed interessou-se subitamente – Você vai ter que me contar essa história!

–Bom, de qualquer forma nós dois estamos velhos, não é? – Daniel deu de ombros – Tanto tempo passou e tanta coisa aconteceu... – ele também evitava entrar em detalhes, pois sabia que uma palavra dita em falso poderia denunciá-lo.

–Fale por você, eu não estou velho coisa nenhuma – disse o alquimista das chamas, sarcástico – Só fiquei um pouco mais, digamos, experimentado.

–Daniel, você ainda continua com as pesquisas do Tringham? – Riza entrou no assunto – Desde que o conheço, era isso o que você mais queria, seguir as pesquisas de água vermelha.

–Na época o desgraçado do Tringham disse que as tais pedras vermelhas com as quais ele mexia eram Pedras Filosofais – respondeu Daniel, meio distante – É claro, isso mexeu um pouco com a minha ambição, e fiquei muito decepcionado quando vi que era um engano. Mas tudo bem. Resolvi continuar minhas buscas por, bem, outro caminho.

–As coisas mudaram muito desde a guerra, sr. Strathmore – disse Riza, que por alguma razão também tomava muito cuidado com as palavras que escolhia – As pesquisas em alquimia se tornaram um pouco clandestinas. Todos têm medo dos alquimistas até hoje. Estamos tentando reverter essa situação, mas é difícil tirar uma idéia como essas da cabeça das pessoas.

–Até hoje somos cães do exército – continuou Marion – Mesmo eu, que nunca nem sequer pisei em Ishbal, já tive que agüentar desaforos de pessoas que eu deveria proteger. É patético.

–Oh, droga, já está tarde! – Ed se levantou de um salto – Amanhã preciso acordar cedo, e é melhor irmos embora.

–Já? – Al se decepcionou – Fiquem mais um pouco, ainda está cedo...

–É sério, Al, preciso ir, meu chefe é um pateta, e se eu me atrasar mais uma vez perco meu emprego – ele se desculpou, meio sem jeito – Mas estarei aqui amanhã à tarde, para ensinar a Elysia.

Todos se despediram cordialmente. Marion, depois de muita insistência, resolveu ficar para passar a noite na casa da sra. Hughes. Pouco depois, Roy e Riza foram embora, acompanhados por Sciezka. A casa ficou novamente silenciosa, como costumava ficar à noite.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–Strathmore, quer me explicar essa história de guerra? – assim que já estavam longe da casa, Ed questionou o cientista – Uma coisa é você conhecer o Roy, e até a Riza, mas o que diabos você tem a ver com a droga da guerra de Ishbal?

–Não é nada, Edward – o doutor se esquivou – Apenas o lugar errado na hora errada.

–Cara, eu não sou idiota – retrucou o alquimista – E é melhor você começar a falar.

–Eu era cientista deles, tá bem? – o outro acabou se exaltando – Minha última pesquisa foi para tentar desenvolver algum tipo de composto que pudesse aumentar a força física e a resistência dos soldados, mas paralelamente a isso eu ainda tentava sintetizar uma Pedra Filosofal a partir da água vermelha do Tringham. O resto da história você já conhece.

–Esse é um tipo de informação que você não deveria ter me escondido – disse Edward – Ishbal tem muito a ver com o fato de eu ter cruzado a Porta.

–Você também não me contou tudo – retorquiu Strathmore – Nunca me disse que era um alquimista federal, e nem que conhecia Roy Mustang.

–Eu nem sabia que você o conhecia, droga! Não venha me culpar de nada.

–Acho que a tal da Marion Hughes desconfiou de nós – disse Tatiana, para aplacar a discussão que os dois travavam – Sei lá, ela estava me olhando de um jeito muito esquisito...

–Ela _é_ esquisita. Eu percebi disso desde a primeira vez que a vi – disse Ed, sombrio – Às vezes, dá a impressão de que ela lê nossa mente. Sei que isso é impossível, mas ainda assim ela me assusta. E não gosto muito dessa história de o Al andar com ela.

–Não creio que haja motivos para desconfiar dela em si – observou Daniel – Mas acho que ela está mexendo com coisas perigosas demais, e algo pode acontecer ao seu irmão.

–Parece que eu vou ter que fazer a droga da prova de readmissão... – suspirou o rapaz – E eu pensando que teria uma vidinha pacífica...

–Você não precisa entrar no olho do furacão, Ed – disse Tati, amável – Faça a prova, mas observe o seu irmão à distância. Se as coisas ficarem realmente feias, acho que a Hughes e o sr. Mustang darão um jeito de afastá-lo da investigação.

–Ele não sabe no que está se metendo... – ele deu um sorriso triste – Se soubesse, nem passaria perto da Cidade Central pelo resto da vida.

–Vai ficar tudo bem, confie em mim – respondeu ela, enquanto abria o portão. Todos entraram, e logo voltaram para seus quartos, e foram dormir. Ed dormiu tranqüilo pela primeira vez em dias, feliz e aliviado como há muito tempo não ficava.

No meio da noite, porém, ficou muito claro que era hora de se envolver.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Por que você morreu, seu idiota?".

Já tarde da noite, Marion se fechou no quarto cedido pela sra. Hughes a ela, tirou da bolsa uma foto, já meio amarelada, que exibia a sua própria versão de quinze anos, risonha e despreocupada, usando um uniforme com corte de marinheiro preto com detalhes brancos e uma boina preta com a aba marotamente invertida. Ao lado dela, um rapaz alto, de cabelos longos espetados, óculos e um sorriso debochado, vestindo um uniforme militar. Maes Hughes, seu irmão. Naquele dia, ele havia resolvido viajar de surpresa para as Ilhas do Leste, aparecendo do nada no colégio onde ela estudava. Ela o apresentou à todas as amigas, que ficaram encantadas pela beleza e simpatia do rapaz (e bem decepcionadas ao descobrirem que ele já estava de compromisso selado com uma moça na Cidade Central), e ao final do dia, quando ela o levava para a pensão para apresentá-lo ao resto do pessoal, ele pegou sua máquina e tirou uma foto deles.

Depois de alguns dias, ele foi chamado de volta a Amestris. Um pouco depois, casou-se. Depois disso, nasceu sua filha, Elysia, reacendendo assim sua paixão pela fotografia. Uma vida perfeita, que tinha tudo para ser feliz e completa. Ele envelheceria ao lado de uma mulher doce, inteligente e muito digna, veria sua filha crescer e se formar, para depois seguir uma carreira de sucesso na profissão que escolhesse, depois se aposentaria com honras no Exército e sairia pelo país para pescar e juntar fotografias para um livro que pretendia publicar.

Mas tudo aquilo foi interrompido naquele dia fatídico.

Uma bala. Bastou uma bala para fazer desmoronar aquele caminho luminoso que se projetada na frente dele. Ela já havia voltado das Ilhas do Leste há muito tempo, e foi a primeira a saber da notícia. A verdade é que ele ainda não estava morto quando chegou ao hospital (uma informação que ela resolveu esconder de todos). Ele ainda estava vivo, num estado de semiconsciência, até que ela chegasse. E quando ela chegou ao hospital e foi vê-lo (passando por cima de pelo menos uma dúzia de enfermeiros e médicos), pôde sentir a morte se aproximando dele. Quase pôde ver as garras dela, frias, se insinuando sobre Maes. E, mesmo fraco, assim que a viu, sorriu. E depois...

Por que justamente ele? Sempre fora um homem honesto, que vivia uma vida pacífica, mas que nem por isso era omisso. Ele sempre defendera a verdade, e por isso amava tanto o setor de Investigação do exército. O que ele teria visto? O que teria descoberto?

E, principalmente, quem havia atirado nele?

A Black Rose nunca fora sua intenção principal ao voltar para a Cidade Central. Ela deixou que cinco anos se passassem antes de tomar alguma atitude. Os assassinos dele, fossem quem fossem, já estariam pensando que ninguém viria atrás deles. Dar uma falsa impressão de segurança era a melhor coisa para se pegar alguém. Mas aqueles assassinatos a haviam afastado do seu objetivo principal. Não se tratava mais de simples vingança, e sim de salvar vidas inocentes que ainda poderiam se perder graças àquela quadrinha. Mas, quando viu os irmãos Elric, lembrou-se, com uma enorme amargura, que assim também era entre ela e Maes, e que era injusto e errado as coisas terem mudado tanto.

Ela ainda estudava a foto, lembrava-se do dia retratado nela e sentia uma saudade agridoce. Foi então que a porta se abriu com estrondo, revelando um pálido e assustado Alphonse, que dizia:

–Sciezka acabou de ligar. Houve mais um assassinato. E dessa vez temos uma testemunha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá! Desculpem a demora em atualizar, é que dando prioridade ao final de I Want to Be Your Girlfriend. Esse capítulo foi escrito meio às pressas, por isso acho que ele não ficou muito bom. Mas no próximo capítulo, veremos novamente Roy e Riza em destaque. E acho que vocês vão gostar do que vai rolar entre eles... Beijos e até lá!_


	13. Replicante

_**Capítulo 13: Replicante**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá! Esse é o meu capítulo "pedido de desculpas". Vou tentar dar o máximo nesse aqui, porque sei o quanto o anterior foi terrível (nenhuma review...). Duas coisas precisam ser ditas: esse capítulo se passa em apenas uma noite, com uma aparição especial da Black Rose. E a segunda coisa é, bem, algo a respeito da história. Envy não é o único homúnculo. Haverá outro, que eu deixo para vocês adivinharem. Mas agora, vamos à fic! _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–O quê? Outro? Agora? Não, pode deixar, só me dê uns minutos e eu já estarei aí. Tchau!

Roy acordou de um breve cochilo com o trinado irritante do telefone. Ao olhar o relógio e ver que já passavam das duas da manhã, concluiu que certamente alguma coisa havia acontecido, e o telefonema de Sciezka só reafirmou o que ele já esperava. Cambaleando, foi até o banheiro e começou a se trocar.

"Seu idiota, será que dava pra se manter sóbrio pelo menos uma noite?", resmungava, enquanto enfiava a cabeça debaixo da torneira e encharcava os cabelos de água gelada. "Quero só ver como vou chegar até lá...". Enquanto vestia o uniforme, preparava um café forte e amargo para combater o efeito das doses de uísque a mais que tomara poucas horas antes.

Apesar de exausto, estava adorando toda aquela agitação. Roy nunca foi alguém que gostasse de águas muito calmas, e sempre preferia uma correnteza forte pelo meio do caminho. E já fazia muito tempo que as coisas estavam paradas demais. Ver-se envolvido em algo tão grande era simplesmente delicioso, e seria melhor ainda quando eles, os militares da Cidade Central, pegassem os desgraçados que estavam cometendo todos aqueles crimes.

O endereço dito por Sciezka lhe era levemente familiar. Era uma área tranqüila da cidade, não muito longe da casa dos Hughes. Àquela hora, Marion já deveria estar por lá, e Alphonse também. Como último ajuste, foi até o espelho e colocou seu tapa-olho, não sem antes observar com atenção o olho vazado. Dava para ver a cicatriz na pele em volta do olho, e sobre a íris a película branca formada dava a ele um ar funesto. Sua visão não ficou tão debilitada quanto pensou que ficaria, mas de qualquer forma muito havia se perdido naquela noite, coisas muito mais importantes do que o olho.

–Alô? Major Hawkeye? Aconteceu de novo – antes de sair, ele ligou para Riza – Preciso que venha comigo, Sciezka não quis me dar detalhes pelo telefone, mas parece que a coisa foi feia. Estamos falando de mortes, no plural.

–O quê? – disse ela, ainda meio sonolenta – E onde foi? Precisamos ir logo!

–Foi perto da casa da Gracia – disse ele, informando o endereço – Quer que eu busque você?

–Não precisa – respondeu ela – Hoje estou de carro. Mas vá logo! Nos encontramos lá.

–Tá bem. Até mais.

Batendo o telefone com força contra o gancho, ele terminou de abotoar a casaca azul, e saiu correndo até o carro. O endereço era fácil, e chegou lá alguns minutos depois de sair. Havia uma aglomeração enorme de pessoas em volta da entrada da rua, um isolamento policial e vários guardas que tentavam inutilmente manter longe os curiosos. Valendo-se de sua farda, ele conseguiu abrir caminho entre a multidão. Havia um cheiro forte de queimado no ar, e ao longe era possível ver clarões de tempos em tempos.

"Mas que diabos aconteceu por aqui?", ele pensava, enquanto caminhava pela rua lentamente. As luzes dos postes estavam queimadas, e a única luz vinha dos faróis dos carros estacionados adiante. Por isso, quase não dava para ver o que estava acontecendo. Então, sentiu que alguém se aproximava, sorrateiramente, e se virou de supetão.

–Droga, major Hawkeye, por que você tem sempre que andar desse jeito, hein? – retrucou ele, ríspido, ao ver que quem o seguia era apenas a major Riza – Alguém disse o que houve aqui?

–Ninguém lá fora sabe de porcaria nenhuma – respondeu ela, dando de ombros – Todos dizem sempre pra ir falar com a tenente Hughes. Bando de incompetentes...

–Seja o que for, foi algo grande – observou Roy – No mínimo, um carro que explodiu contra um poste. Até a energia elétrica daqui acabou caindo. Você acha que...

–_Ah, meu Deus..._ – ela já não prestava mais atenção nele, e observava, chocada, a rua – Coronel Mustang, o que exatamente aconteceu aqui?

Só então ele teve consciência do que realmente havia acontecido, e observou o lugar horrorizado. Eles estavam parados em frente ao que, um dia, havia sido um prédio, mas que agora não passava de um monte de entulho fumegante, com vários focos de incêndio que os bombeiros tentavam controlar. Os prédios em volta estavam muito danificados, e os que estavam em frente também. Todos estavam com os vidros quebrados, havia carros carbonizados e um movimento constante de ambulâncias. Coordenando aquela bagunça, estava uma despenteada e estressada Marion Hughes, acompanhada por Sciezka. Assim que os viu, a tenente disse:

–Dessa vez eles passaram dos limites. Já tiramos vinte e sete corpos de lá, isso sem falar nos feridos!

–O que exatamente aconteceu aqui? – perguntou Riza, abismada, olhando em volta.

–Explosão criminosa – respondeu Marion – Eles dinamitaram esse prédio com todo mundo dentro, e sabemos que foram os desgraçados da Black Rose porque encontramos uma rosa de ônix fincada bem na caixa de correio.

–O telefonema mencionava testemunhas... quem são? – foi a vez de Roy perguntar.

–É uma mulher, que estava na recepção quando tudo começou – disse a investigadora – Ela conseguiu sair, mas ainda está em choque. Depois falamos com ela.

Os dois saíram, e começaram a auxiliar a equipe. Havia muitas pessoas lá, entre policiais, bombeiros e moradores voluntários dos prédios vizinhos que ajudavam no resgate. Mas entre eles, havia alguém mais. Alguém parado. E que, sob um capuz grosso, sem que ninguém o visse, ria insanamente. Alguém que havia começado a conquistar o seu objetivo – e que se preparava para muito mais destruição...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed não sabia por que havia se levantado e ido até a janela. A verdade é que, por alguma razão, acabou acordando no meio da noite, despertando de um sonho bom, mas do qual não conseguiu se lembrar depois. Esfregando os olhos, caminhou até a pequena mesinha em frente à janela para beber um copo d'água. Estava tudo tão em paz... A pensão que ficava em frente estava com quase todas as luzes apagadas, e somente a do saguão térreo permanecia acesa.

E foi aí que o inferno começou.

Foi tudo muito rápido. De repente, ouviu o som ensurdecedor de uma explosão, e tudo o que pôde fazer foi se jogar no chão, enquanto uma rajada de vidro estilhaçado caía em cima de seu corpo. Enquanto estava no chão, com o rosto virado para o carpete e protegido com os braços, conseguia escutar os sons de pequenas explosões, vidros quebrando, madeira rachando, pessoas gritando.

"Mas o que foi que aconteceu?", lentamente ele se levantava, e olhava pela janela arrebentada pelo impacto. Mas o barulho insuportável era só um décimo daquela cena de destruição: ele viu, com um misto de fascínio e horror, a pensão em frente sendo engolida por imensas labaredas, e pessoas desesperadas tentando se salvar. Ele pôde ouvir passos pesados no corredor do prédio, e logo depois alguns gritinhos abafados, quando a luz elétrica de todo o quarteirão se apagou.

"Deve ter afetado a rede elétrica", ele pensava, enquanto tateava pelo seu roupão e pelos chinelos. "Espero que Tatiana e o doutor Strathmore não tenham se machucado...". Saindo quase correndo e esbarrando em várias pessoas, conseguiu chegar ao quarto da namorada. A porta estava aberta, e lá dentro, a moça olhava pela janela, totalmente chocada e pálida como um papel.

–Tati, você está bem? – ele correu atrás dela, e a abraçou forte, sentindo as lágrimas quentes e pesadas dela em seu ombro – Não se machucou, não é?

–Tá tudo bem, Ed, eu estou bem, e você? – balbuciou ela – O que aconteceu?

–Não sei, mas vou até lá ver – respondeu ele – Talvez eles precisem de ajuda.

–Eu vou com você, tá bem? – ela enxugou as lágrimas, e tentou assumir um tom de voz decidido – A coisa foi feia, tem muitos feridos e as ambulâncias ainda não chegaram. Se eu puder...

–Por favor, ainda tem muito fogo e você pode se machucar. Fique aqui – Ed o interrompeu.

–Não, se você vai eu também vou – retrucou ela, decidida, vestindo o roupão e separando dentro do guarda-roupa uma pilha de cobertores – E não tente me fazer mudar de idéia.

Ele suspirou, aborrecido. Por que ela tinha que ser tão teimosa, às vezes? Eles saíram correndo pelo corredor, encontrando-se com Strathmore, já vestido, no meio do caminho. Os três desceram as escadas aos trancos e barrancos, até chegarem à porta de entrada. Vários hóspedes resolveram descer e ajudar como pudessem, e muitos carregavam cobertores, lençóis, água e remédios. Os moradores das outras casas da rua também ajudavam, com pás, baldes d'água e sacos para apagar o fogo.

–Tem algumas mulheres ali ajudando a cuidar dos feridos que estão saindo – Tatiana desviou seu caminho do dos dois homens – Vou ajudá-las, tá bem? Cuide-se, e não se machuque!

–Pode ficar tranqüila, Tati, vamos ficar bem – Strathmore concordou.

Pouco depois, Edward e Daniel se separaram. A estrutura do prédio estava fraca, e as poucas paredes que ainda se mantinham de pé já demonstravam claros sinais de que estavam prestes a ruir. Ed bateu as mãos uma contra a outra e depois tocou uma dessas paredes, desfazendo-a em pó. "Pelo menos estou em forma", ele pensava, enquanto transmutava os obstáculos pelo caminho. Havia ainda muito fogo e fumaça, e ele ia apagando os focos pelo meio do caminho valendo-se do pó produzido pelos estilhaços de cimento e tijolos.

–Tem alguém aí? – ele gritava, tentando achar algum sobrevivente – Eu vim para ajudar! Tem alguém aí? Strathmore, você encontrou alguém?

–Não! – ele ouviu a voz do cientista ao longe – Que droga, com tanto entulho nós só vamos resgatar um monte de cadáveres, e só daqui a semanas!

–As equipes de resgate já estão chegando – gritou o alquimista de aço – Estou com medo de usar alquimia aqui e terminar de demolir o prédio...

–SOCORRO! – então, os dois ouviram vozes abafadas vindas de algum lugar perto do que um dia foi a entrada dos fundos – TEM CRIANÇAS AQUI! SOCORRO!

Imediatamente, Ed e Strathmore correram até lá, saltando sobre tijolos enegrecidos e vigas quebradas. Metade da parede havia desabado, e formava uma espécie de caverna com o que ainda permanecia de pé. E naquele espaço mínimo, os dois puderam ouvir gemidos abafados.

–A gente está aqui pra ajudar vocês – disse Ed, gentilmente – Mas preciso que nos ajudem. Fechem os olhos e protejam a cabeça, porque a gente vai usar alquimia pra tirar esse pedaço de parede do meio do caminho, e alguns estilhaços podem voar, tá bem? Strathmore, eu vou pulverizar isso aqui, então fique esperto pra tirar todos daqui o mais rápido possível, porque não sei quanto o resto da estrutura vai agüentar depois disso, tá?

CLAP! Ele bateu as mãos uma contra a outra, e logo depois bateu as duas sobre a parede, fazendo-a em pedaços, com um estampido surdo, fazendo com que pó e lascas de tijolos voassem por todos os lados. Só então Ed viu quem estava lá: era uma mulher jovem, com três crianças pequenas aninhadas em seu colo, chorando assustadas.

–Pronto, pronto, está tudo bem – o alquimista se forçou a sorrir, enquanto ajudava a mulher, muito trêmula e pálida, a se levantar – Meu amigo vai ajudá-las a chegar até lá fora, minha namorada está lá cuidando das pessoas que estão saindo daqui e as ambulâncias estão chegando. Tem alguém ferido?

–Só arranhões e esfolados e algumas queimaduras leves, mas estamos todos bem – respondeu ela, com a voz fraca – Obrigada! Deus lhes pague! Vocês salvaram a nossa vida!

–Venham, precisamos ir logo, ou isso aqui vai desabar – Strathmore amparou a mulher e as crianças e as ajudou a saírem – Você vem também, Edward?

–Ainda não, eu vou tentar encontrar mais pessoas – respondeu o alquimista, sumindo em meio às montanhas de entulho – Tranqüilize a Tati, ou ela vai pirar!

Ele ia tirando poeira e vigas do caminho, e encontrou algumas pessoas, mais assustadas que machucadas, e as ajudou a sair. Mas, por alguma razão, sentia que havia alguma coisa muito errada por ali. Era um lugar tão pacato que simplesmente não fazia sentido causar uma destruição tão grande. Sentia uma aflição crescer em seu coração. E se...

Foi então que seus temores se confirmaram.

Atrás de uma parede, ele viu, de relance, duas pessoas. Era um rapaz, pouco mais alto que ele mesmo, com cabelos pretos longos e desfiados e uma enorme cicatriz no rosto, e ao lado dele...

–_Você?_ – ele urrou, furioso, quando um rapaz franzino com cabelos longos e esverdeados e um imenso sorriso maligno no rosto o encarou profundamente – Foi você que fez isso? Eu vou te matar!

E saiu correndo na direção dele, mas Envy foi muito mais rápido, e lançou algo no chão, provocando uma pequena explosão, mas que foi suficiente para destruir a já fragilizada estrutura daquela parede e fazê-la desmoronar. Ed só não foi esmagado por uma pilha imensa de tijolos porque conseguiu desfazer boa parte deles em pó, mas ainda assim foi atingido por vários deles, ferindo-se na cabeça, no peito e no braço. A prótese, pelo menos, ficou intacta, mas naquela hora nada disso importava. Os dois haviam desaparecido, e ele nada pôde fazer.

–EDWARD! SAIA DAÍ, VAI DESABAR! – então, Ed ouviu a voz do cientista do lado de fora, chamando o seu nome, e não ficou esperando para ver. Correndo o mais rápido que podia, conseguiu abrir uma passagem através de uma das paredes e sair.

Instantes depois, todos puderam ouvir claramente o som da estrutura terminando de ceder, e desmoronando pesadamente. Ed só pôde olhar, horrorizado, a nuvem de poeira se elevar no céu e a construção se desfazer em cacos de tijolos. "É inacreditável...", ele balbuciava, sem conseguir desviar o olhar daquele espetáculo trágico, e sua atenção só foi despertada por Strathmore, que o puxou pela gola da blusa para longe dali e o arrastou para o lugar onde as voluntárias cuidavam das pessoas feridas.

–DROGA, ED, EU DISSE PARA VOCÊ NÃO SE MACHUCAR! – berrou Tatiana assim que o viu, fazendo-o se sentar no chão enquanto ela desinfetava os cortes e arranhões dele com álcool – SEU MALUCO IDIOTA, O QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO LÁ DENTRO? VOCÊ PODIA TER MORRIDO!

–Acha que eu não sei disso? – disse ele, numa voz baixa e raivosa – Ele estava bem ali e eu o deixei escapar... que droga!

–Quer fazer o favor de ficar quieto? Esse corte está profundo, você vai precisar levar uns pontos – ela não deu atenção a ele – E quem estava ali?

–Não é nada... – ele se levantou, de supetão, com um esparadrapo meio colado no braço – Preciso falar com Roy Mustang agora mesmo.

–Ei, espere aí, eu ainda não... – ela ensaiou um protesto, mas desistiu ao ver que ele dava as costas e saía. Ah, aquele definitivamente era o Ed que ela conhecia...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Só pode ser brincadeira..."

Foi a primeira coisa que Marion pensou assim que viu aquele prédio arder em chamas, e as pessoas saírem correndo de lá como formigas tentando escapar de um formigueiro destruído. Alphonse, que tinha ido até lá contra a vontade dela, observava tudo pasmo, os olhos brilhantes de terror. Ela também estava apavorada, mas não era por causa do fogo. Havia algo no ar, que ela sentia, como um arrepio gelado. Era como se ela fosse capaz de sentir a morte e a destruição rondando aquele lugar, como lobos em volta de uma presa prontos para atacar. Ela observou o garoto ao seu lado, e de alguma forma soube que ele sentia o mesmo que ela.

–Precisamos fazer alguma coisa, tenente Hughes – disse ele, baixo – Talvez, se eu usar alquimia, possamos apagar o fogo e...

–Nem tente fazer isso – ela o cortou – Uma transmutação só iria abalar ainda mais a estrutura desse prédio e derrubá-lo, matando quem ainda estiver lá dentro. O que podemos fazer é ir tirando o entulho do meio do caminho e apagar o fogo devagar, e torcer para ainda ter alguém vivo lá dentro.

–Acha que a Black Rose tem algo a ver com isso? – ele perguntou devagar, já sabendo a resposta.

–É claro que sim – respondeu a investigadora, limpando as cinzas dos óculos – É só questão de tempo até encontrarmos a assinatura deles por aqui. Só que não faz o menor sentido, por que eles iriam atacar uma área residencial tão calma como essa?

–E desde quando alguma coisa por aqui faz sentido? – o alquimista deu de ombros, enquanto olhava em volta, desolado – Não sei, mas acho que usaram alquimia aqui. Eu sinto isso...

–Só uma transmutação muito poderosa teria provocado uma explosão dessa magnitude, Alphonse, e eu acho que você deveria saber disso... – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele estava falando daquele jeito estranho de novo. Como se soubesse de algo que ela não sabia...

–Não foi pra explodir o prédio – ele a cortou, sem pensar – Não, é... diferente. Sinto pequenas transmutações, feitas de forma localizada, mas muito poderosas. Talvez a explosão tenha sido apenas uma queima de arquivo, talvez...

–Ou uma forma de desviar a atenção da polícia... Ei, Alphonse, onde você vai? – sem que ela percebesse, ele começou a se afastar.

–Preciso averiguar uma coisa! – ele disse, enquanto saía correndo até o prédio.

"Pequenas transmutações... muito poderosas...", ele pensava, sentindo-as cada vez mais fortes à medida que se aproximava do prédio. "Seja o que for, tem a ver com a Black Rose e com a Pedra Filosofal. Uma péssima combinação...". Seu corpo todo era como uma antena, pronta para detectar vibrações alquímicas. Foi então que, ao se aproximar do que um dia foi o pátio lateral, viu algo que assombraria seus pesadelos dali em diante.

Não soube dizer se era uma pessoa ou um fantasma. Só sabia que era uma mulher alva como um raio de luar, vestindo negro, e com olhos tão azuis que ela parecia mais uma aparição do além do que uma pessoa real. E aqueles olhos... quando Al os fitou, sentiu algo inexplicável, como se a antena alquímica que tinha vibrasse em alerta máximo. De repente, imagens difusas começaram a se formar em sua mente, passando rápidas como um filme em _fast-forward_... imagens a respeito de um círculo... e chamas... e uma menina gentil... e um _vórtice_ que o arrastava para baixo e o engolia para o nada. Desviou o olhar rapidamente, e quando voltou a olhar naquela direção, a mulher havia sumido.

–AL, SAI DAÍ, DROGA! VAI DESABAR! – despertando-o dos seus devaneios, ouviu a voz de Marion gritando o seu nome, e saiu o mais depressa que era capaz de correr, abrindo caminho através das paredes por meio de alquimia. Quando estava no meio da rua, ouviu o estrondo de toneladas de concreto desabando sob o próprio peso, mas não teve coragem de se virar para ver.

Tudo agora estava muito claro. Era preciso tomar uma atitude, antes que fosse tarde demais.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–Elric?! O que está fazendo aqui?! – enquanto Roy conversava com um dos policiais a respeito das escavações na pilha de entulho recém-criada pelo desabamento, sentiu uma mão puxando seu ombro para trás, e se virou pronto para agredir. A surpresa ao ver o alquimista de aço ali na sua frente, porém, superou qualquer raiva que pudesse ter – O que houve? Você está bem? E os outros?

–Calma, calma, estamos todos bem – explicou Ed, esbaforido, falando rápido – Moramos na pensão em frente ao prédio que explodiu, e saímos todos para ajudar no resgate. Tirei algumas pessoas de lá antes que tudo caísse, mas tem algo que você precisa saber.

–O quê? – Roy ergueu as sobrancelhas – Você viu quem fez isso?

–Vi, e você não vai gostar de saber quem foi – respondeu o outro, mas antes que tivesse tempo de deixar um nome, uma mulher, já meio velha, vestindo roupas muito sujas e chamuscadas, os interrompeu, gritando:

–SÃO DEMÔNIOS! FORAM DEMÔNIOS QUE DESTRUÍRAM O MEU PRÉDIO! – e quase caiu no chão, mas Riza a amparou bem a tempo, dizendo para tranquilizá-la:

–Está tudo bem, está tudo bem... a senhora sabe exatamente quem fez isso?

–Foram demônios, eu disse... – respondeu a mulher, cansada e fraca – Um deles era alto e pálido como uma assombração, e o outro parecia um garoto com maldade nos olhos. Tinha mais um também, um rapazinho, com um corte na cara... e eles me viram, eu sei! Eles vão vir e me pegar!

–Nada vai acontecer à senhora, eu prometo – disse Riza, decidida, depois se virou para Roy e falou, no mesmo tom eficiente – Senhor, precisamos colocá-la na proteção a testemunhas.

–Sim, sim, é claro – concordou o coronel, imediatamente – Ed, você dizia...?

–O garoto com maldade nos olhos a quem ela se referiu... tem certeza de que você não faz nenhuma idéia de quem seja? – os olhos dourados dele faiscaram de raiva – Quer dizer, quantos garotos você conhece que costumam sair por aí matando pessoas?

E, então, tudo ficou claro. Lentamente, o alquimista das chamas disse:

–Você está, por um acaso, se referindo a um certo... _homúnculo?_

–Receio que sim, Roy – respondeu ele – Agora temos um problema a mais, considerando que Envy está ajudando a Black Rose – e, com um tom imperativo, disse – Eu quero ajudar, cara! Vou fazer a inscrição para o exame de alquimista federal e recuperar o meu relógio e o meu posto. Eu sou quem melhor conhece o jeito de esse cara agir, e vocês vão precisar da minha ajuda.

–Fora de cogitação, Ed! Seu irmão já está nos dando dor de cabeça o suficiente para querermos colocar outro Elric nessa história! – o coronel meneou a cabeça – Além do mais, temos os melhores do país trabalhando nesse caso, e garanto que eles são o suficiente.

–Tanto são o suficiente que um monte de gente morreu à toa aqui, não é? – retrucou Ed, sentindo borbulhar uma raiva antiga – Fale o que quiser, mas eu vou ficar... e que história é essa de o Al já estar dando muita dor de cabeça, hein?

Mas Roy não precisou responder, porque o próprio Alphonse, sujo de terra e fuligem dos pés à cabeça e ofegante como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona inteira, começou a falar rápido:

–Roy, você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu, eu... Ed, o que está fazendo aqui? – instantes depois, ele percebeu que o irmão, igualmente sujo e esbaforido, estava parado na sua frente.

–Sou eu que pergunto a você! – respondeu o mais velho – Moro na pensão em frente e saí para ajudar. E você, o que está...?

–Missão oficial, Ed, depois eu te explico – cortou o mais novo, evasivo. "Desde quando ele ficou tão petulante assim?", pensou Ed, surpreso com a resposta – Coronel, tem algo que você precisa saber!

–Se é a respeito do fato de Eclipse estar por aqui, eu já sei – disse o alquimista das chamas, fazendo Al murchar – E o seu irmão me deu informações importantes, também. Parece que a Black Rose andou recebendo reforços bem perigosos...

–O quê? Reforços? Marion sabe disso? – o outro arregalou os olhos – Quem?

–Isso vai levar tempo para ser explicado, Al – explicou Ed – Diga, o que você sabe sobre homúnculos?

–São seres humanos artificiais, não são? – o primeiro ergueu uma sobrancelha – Mas o que...

–Em linhas gerais, é isso: sete foram criados a partir de transmutações humanas malsucedidas. Desses nove, tenho certeza que quatro morreram. E, dos três sobreviventes, um deles é um psicopata louco e assassino. Eles eram controlados por uma alquimista, mas ela morreu. E os sobreviventes sumiram no mundo. Esse maluco, o Envy, aparentemente se juntou à Black Rose – parou um pouco para respirar e retomar o fôlego – Ele pode assumir a aparência que quiser, o que o torna especialmente perigoso.

–Espere um pouco, deixe eu organizar as idéias! – disse Alphonse, ao fim da explicação – Quer dizer que, além de lidar com alquimistas malucos e assassinas sanguinárias... ainda tem homúnculos no jogo?

–É o que parece... – o louro acenou com a cabeça vigorosamente. Ele percebeu que o irmão ficou ainda mais preocupado depois do que ele disse, e que ele evitava encará-lo. "O que quer que ele esteja me escondendo, é grave... e eu preciso saber o que é", ele pensava. Foi então que Alphonse o puxou para longe de Roy, e o encarou profundamente e disse:

–Preciso conversar com você – o tom dele era baixo e seco – É sério. Acho que estamos nos envolvendo com algo que com certeza pode nos matar.

–Do que está falando? – inquiriu o alquimista de aço, certo de que não gostaria da resposta.

–Desde que voltei do outro lado, tenho uma habilidade, um poder, eu sei lá – explicou Al – E, por isso, posso detectar transmutações, saber seu tamanho, seu poder, enfim, se alguém usar alquimia num raio de cinqüenta metros eu vou sentir.

–E o que acha que é isso? Algum efeito colateral da Pedra Filosofal? – Ed voltava a falar como o alquimista federal que sempre fora – O que exatamente você quer me dizer?

–Eles a querem outra vez, Ed. A Pedra... A Pedra está de volta! – respondeu o outro, sussurrando – E se a usarem outra vez, sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer! Se, por um lado, não podemos ficar indiferentes porque sabemos o que uma Pedra Filosofal pode fazer, por outro temos que ficar longe dela o máximo que pudermos! Acho que... se eu a tocar, outra vez... ela me destrói. E a você também, quantas vezes você já cruzou aquela Porta? Se cruzarmos a Porta outra vez, seremos feitos em pedaços!

Levou um tempo para que Ed estruturasse outra vez os seus pensamentos. A Pedra Filosofal... a mesma que os levou à destruição e à ruína, a mesma que foi objeto de desejo e de ganância dos monstros mais terríveis que um dia já haviam pisado aquela terra, que levou milhares de pessoa a uma morte sem sentido, que os havia feito cometer erro atrás de erro... Não, não outra vez! Não enquanto Edward Elric estivesse ali! Não se cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes se ele pudesse impedir. Com a voz firme e baixa, disse:

–Não vamos deixar isso acontecer, Al. Uma vez foi o bastante – ele fitou os olhos castanho-claros do irmão, que brilhavam vivamente – Eu vou recuperar o meu título, você se tornará alquimista federal e nós dois juntos vamos chutar as bundas desses caras, OK?

–É isso aí, cara! – Al deu um sorrisinho, mas ficou sério rapidamente – E... quando eu estava lá dentro...

–O quê? Você entrou lá? Droga, você é maluco ou o quê? – o outro cortou, mas o primeiro não deu a atenção e continuou:

–...quando eu estava lá dentro, vi alguém... uma mulher eu acho... Senti que havia grande poder alquímico nela... e, quando ela me olhou nos olhos, tive a sensação de... a sensação de estar preso, sabe? Era como se eu estivesse imobilizado e não pudesse me mexer. Eu me via me mexendo, mas não sentia, só ouvia um barulho de metal... aquilo me desesperava tanto... Acho que... acho que... acho que era assim que eu me sentia dentro da armadura. E, depois, me lembrei de algumas coisas. Uma menina com tranças e um cachorro grande... uma mulher de máscara... Roy sem o tapa-olho... Nada que fizesse muito sentido isoladamente.

–O que quer que essa tal mulher tenha feito, a verdade é que você conseguiu reaver algumas lembranças do seu tempo de armadura – disse Ed, pensativo – Precisamos investigá-la!

Ele concordou, em silêncio. Ed o estudou, de cima a baixo. Sim, ele estava diferente, mais maduro, mais rebelde, mais briguento do que antes... Mas, agora, tinha algo no olhar dele, uma tristeza e um desejo profundo de algo que ele não sabia dizer o que era. Algo que ele se lembrava de ver nos próprios olhos, sempre que se olhava no espelho...

Mas, agora, não adiantava mais ficar criando conjecturas. Se antes ainda alimentava a ilusão de viver uma vida em paz, agora precisava esquecê-la completamente. Estava de volta – o Alquimista de Aço Edward Elric acabava de voltar à ativa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá! Eu preciso de reviews, dessa vez. Fiz o melhor que pude, para criar um capítulo com um pouco de suspense, e agora preciso – e muito – da opinião de vocês. No próximo capítulo, focaremos Riza – especificamente a Riza, não o casal Royai – e explicaremos o que exatamente ela foi fazer em Drachma... Tem a ver com a história, eu prometo. Eu não li o mangá, mas é muito provável que no próximo capítulo eu faça menção a um trecho dele que encontrei num fórum e que achei muito interessante. Qualquer coisa, eu explicarei tudo a vocês, OK? Beijos!_


	14. Tsumi no Irezumi

_**Capítulo 14: Tsumi no Irezumi**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá! Esse capítulo volta um pouco no tempo. Vocês se lembram que, no começo da fic, eu disse que Riza foi até a fronteira entre Amestris e Drachma? Pois bem, ela não foi lá à toa. Voltemos algumas semanas no tempo, e vejamos o que realmente aconteceu. Antes, algumas coisas precisam ser ditas. São informações do mangá, que eu coletei com amigos, e que serão aproveitadas apenas parcialmente. Aos fãs do mangá, por favor, não me maltratem, são apenas idéias soltas aproveitadas no contexto da fic. E aos que não conhecem, tudo bem também, porque isoladamente não são spoilers, e eu não vou estragar a festa de vocês. Então... respondendo às reviews..._

_**Lika Nightmare:**__Você__ sem criatividade? Ah, tá, conta outra que essa não cola... ¬¬'... Hehehe, mas obrigado pela review mesmo assim, tá?_

_**Clara Evans:**__ Olá! Bem, você não é a primeira pessoa que me fala que o filme não ficou grande coisa., mas por favor, vamos evitar os spoilers porque eu ainda quero assistir. Mas obrigado pela review super-duper-legal! E acredite, nenhuma fã é chata (especialmente para alguém como eu, que já tem tão poucas e não pode ficar se dando ao luxo de perder as que têm...). Agora vou ter tempo de escrever, tô de férias e vou seguir a fic num ritmo legal._

_**Dóris Bennington:**__ Ai, gente... Eu sei, meninas, vocês querem EdWin, e eu já vou avisando que vai rolar (até mais rápido do que vocês imaginam), mas por enquanto vamos ter que deixar o romance um pouquinho de lado. Quanto a você não entender, bem, é porque, por enquanto, não há muita coisa pra entender mesmo. Mas as coisas vão se esclarecer em mais alguns capítulos. Daqui para frente, vou tentar fazer a fic mais rápida, para que ela não fique tão longa (mas vai acabar ficando, de qualquer jeito). De qualquer forma, vou fazer o possível para esclarecer tudo em breve._

_OK, agora que já respondemos as nossas reviews, podemos prosseguir! Ao capítulo!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Olha só o que você me faz passar, seu velho idiota!".

Riza olhava pela janela do trem, entediada. Se havia alguma coisa que ela odiava no mundo, essa coisa era neve. A simples idéia daquela coisa gelada, insossa e branca já a deixava cansada. Por que, depois de tantos anos, ele resolvera se enfiar naquele lugar esquecido por Deus? Por quê?

Riza era uma das filhas do deserto, um nome que designava todas as mulheres descendentes dos povos dos desertos do leste. Apesar de seu pai ser amestriano de Youswell, sua mãe era descendente direta de Ishbal, e dela Riza herdou os olhos castanho-avermelhados. Talvez por isso o deserto, quente e seco, exercesse tanto fascínio sobre a major. Mas agora, a idéia de ter que enfrentar um lugar que odiava por uma pessoa que odiava igualmente lhe parecia cada vez mais absurda.

O trem parou, rangendo as rodas. "Eu não esperava nenhum comitê de boas-vindas, mas podia ao menos mandar alguém para me receber", ela pensou, olhando a janela. De qualquer forma, não importava. Pretendia ficar lá o mínimo possível e, se conhecia bem o sr. Angus Hawkeye, ele também não apreciava muito a presença dela por perto, desde aquele dia...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Riza fechou os olhos, e sentiu as lágrimas queimarem neles. Na mão direita, cerrada, estava a ficha de inscrição para a prova de admissão da academia de cadetes do Exército de Amestris.Os cabelos, longos, caíam-lhe pelo rosto, escondendo-o. Mas ela recusou-se a chorar, e sibilou, com uma raiva há muito tempo contida:_

–_Você não irá me proibir, entendeu? Nem você nem ninguém!_

–_Com quem pensa que está falando, menina? – o homem à sua frente, louro, alto e forte, riu com um deboche que provocou ânsias em Riza – Você fará o que eu mandar, entendeu? Preciso de alguém para me ajudar em minhas pesquisas. Além do mais, em breve o meu aluno vai chegar e vou precisar das informações que estão com você._

–_Eu não quero ser seu quadro-negro, tá bem? – ela se exasperou, os olhos faiscando de ódio – É o meu futuro! Eu vou me juntar à tropa do Exército quer você queira quer não! – ela parou, ofegante,encarando-o profundamente – E você não irá me impedir!_

–_Ah, é, quer ver? – ele fez um gesto rápido de mãos, e de repente faíscas elétricas começaram a surgir por todo lado – Vai querer mesmo se meter com o Alquimista Eletromagnético?_

–_Acha mesmo que eu não consigo? – ela cerrou um punho – Não preciso da sua maldita alquimia para me virar. Aliás, não preciso de nada relacionado a você para me virar, ouviu bem? NADA!_

_Ela se virou, altivamente, e começou a subir as escadas que levavam ao seu quarto em passos largos, mas ele segurou-a pelo pulso dizendo:_

–_Você não vai simplesmente me deixar aqui falando sozinho, menina!_

–_Não me toque, seu patife! – ela puxou o braço, com força, mas ele não soltou – Minha mãe já assinou a autorização, e eu não preciso da sua permissão para nada!_

–_Você não entende, não é? – Angus agora assumia um tom baixo e calmo, como se tentasse convencê-la por bem – Estou lhe ensinando algo que pode mudar a sua vida para sempre!_

–_Não quero viver sob a sua sombra, pai – com um movimento brusco do pulso, conseguiu se soltar, e retrucou com ironia na voz – Vou chegar muito mais longe do que você jamais sonhou, e pelo meu próprio mérito, não graças a um inútil como você!_

–_INSOLENTE! – o homem berrou, exasperado, e deu uma bofetada no rosto dela, fazendo-a se desequilibrar e quase cair da escada – VOU LHE ENSINAR BOAS MANEIRAS! – e ergueu a mão para acertá-la novamente, antes que ela se recompusesse, mas..._

–_PARE AGORA MESMO!! – então, uma voz vinda da porta o interrompeu – O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI? POR QUE ESTÁ BATENDO NELA?_

–_Emily? – ele estreitou os olhos, ao focalizar a mulher baixa e miúda com cabelos negros escuros e olhos castanhos-avermelhados – O que está fazendo aqui?_

–_Solte a minha filha agora mesmo, seu animal! Riza, venha para cá! – a mulher começou a sapatear, furiosa – Quem pensa que é para bater nela?_

–_É o que nós fazemos com crianças malcriadas, Emily – respondeu o homem, seco – Não se meta, ou vai levar também, ouviu?_

–_Acho que pelo menos uma coisa você me ensinou, pai – então, ele ouviu a voz de Riza. Baixa. Fria. Austera e sem emoções – Nunca... baixe... a sua... GUARDA!_

_E então, com um movimento rápido, ela se abaixou, deu uma rasteira nele e o jogou no chão, depois pisou em seu pescoço, não forte o suficiente para sufocá-lo, mas apenas para imobilizá-lo. Os olhos dela brilhavam com uma intensidade diferente, que o fez tremular. Sim, aquele brilho insano... o brilho que só os olhos dos ishbalianos tem..._

_POF! Com um salto, ela acertou um chute diretamente em sua cara, atordoando-o. Depois, ela encarou a mãe, os olhos brilhando de ódio, enquanto desabotoava a blusa._

–_Olha o que o canalha do seu marido fez comigo – e arrancou a blusa, exibindo uma imensa tatuagem nas costas. Emily arregalou os olhos, mas não conseguiu dizer nada – É por isso que ele não quer que eu me vá, porque toda a maldita pesquisa dele está tatuada nas minhas costas._

–_Emily, não acredite nisso... – balbuciou Angus, ainda caído, mas Riza respondeu acertando-o novamente no rosto, e retrucando, entre os dentes:_

–_Eu não vou ficar nem mais um dia nessa casa. Minhas malas já estão prontas, e quer você queira, quer não, eu vou embora, nem que não consiga entrar na Academia – encarou a mãe – Se quiser, você pode vir comigo, eu sei o que ele faz com você._

–_Riza, entenda, eu não posso... – Emily começou, mas a garota a cortou, dizendo:_

–_Não seja covarde, uma vez na sua vida! Venha comigo... ou fique para trás, porque eu não vou voltar._

_O olhar triste e desiludido da sua mãe era resposta suficiente. Lançando aos dois um último olhar de decepção e raiva, correu até seu quarto, pegou suas malas e disparou em direção à porta. As economias que tinha eram mais que suficientes para pagar o trem, a inscrição e a estadia até o término das provas. E, depois, vida nova... Uma vida nova em que seu pai não tinha lugar..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Igual à nossa casa em Youswell... escura, fria, empoeirada e cheirando a mofo..."

Ela apertava em sua mão o papel com o endereço da casa, e agora parava em frente à porta aberta para a sala. A casa era muito parecida com aquela de sua infância e adolescência, e o mesmo detalhe perturbador na casa de Youswell também aparecia naquela sala: um enorme símbolo, parecido com a letra ômega, no chão, feito com tabletes de ébano no chão de madeira clara.

"O círculo da morte... o fim de tudo, assim como o ômega é o fim do alfabeto", ela pensou, tentando entender qual era a atração mórbida que o seu pai tinha por aquele símbolo. Ele usava, tatuado no pulso, o mesmo sinal. Foi por isso que não se envolvera com a alquimia: independente do tipo de transmutação realizado, ela sempre tinha uma conotação de morte, de destruição, de decomposição para que algo novo fosse criado. E ela tinha medo de pensar no que aquele círculo era usado...

–O que está fazendo aqui, Riza Hawkeye? – uma voz roufenha e áspera soou do andar de cima. "Bata continência, Riza, ele é seu superior!", ela pensou, ao lembrar-se que tinha ouvido em algum lugar que ele havia conseguido ser promovido a general de brigada. A continência foi desajeitada, feita de má-vontade, e ela sabia que ele tinha percebido – Uma missão oficial, talvez? E pare com essa bobagem cerimoniosa, eu já me desliguei do exército há anos.

–Na verdade, estou aqui a mando do coronel Roy Mustang, sr. Hawkeye – até a ela soava estranho chamar alguém pelo seu próprio sobrenome, mas mais estranho ainda seria chamá-lo de pai, algo que ela jurou jamais fazer novamente – O senhor, como especialista em alquimia por excelência, poderia nos esclarecer algumas dúvidas a respeito de uma série de crimes.

–Vocês já não tem investigadores suficientes para isso? – Angus sorriu, debochado, enquanto descia as escadas para encontrá-la pessoalmente. Ele não havia mudado em nada... absolutamente nada... Ainda era alto, os cabelos ainda tinham alguns traços louros entre os fios grisalhos, o formato do rosto... Sim, ele era muito parecido com ela própria, uma semelhança que chegava a ser assustadora. Pelo menos os olhos dela eram diferentes: enquanto os dele eram cinzentos, os dela tinham a cor da terra de Ishbal.

–Na verdade, contratamos a melhor do país, e estamos apenas esperando que ela chegue até a Cidade Central para começar a trabalhar – Riza se forçou a controlar a raiva – Mas infelizmente não dispomos de ninguém com o conhecimento em alquimia que o senhor tem, e por isso precisamos da sua ajuda.

–Por que está agindo como se não me conhecesse, Riza? – ele começou a provocá-la – Vamos, não precisamos agir com essa frieza mútua...

–Precisamos sim, sr. Hawkeye – ela o cortou, encarando-o com um olhar gélido – E, para ser bem sincera, eu odeio este lugar, odeio o frio que está fazendo e quero ir embora o mais rápido possível, então será que podemos manter essa conversa num nível estritamente profissional?

Angus se assustou, e recuou dois passos. "Talvez só agora ele tenha percebido que eu não sou mais uma garota de dezesseis anos, e sim uma mulher adulta. Talvez ele tenha ficado espantado pelo fato de eu não ser igual à minha mãe... De qualquer forma, não sou a mesma que partiu naquele dia."

–C-como quiser, Ri... tenente Hawkeye.

–Na verdade, é Major Hawkeye – ela o corrigiu, enquanto estendia alguns papéis para ele – E então, o senhor deve saber dos assassinatos cometidos por uma organização chamada Black Rose. Temos razões para acreditar que eles usam alquimia, mas não temos evidências concretas, por enquanto. Precisamos saber qual é o tipo de alquimia que eles usam e, principalmente, o que querem.

–O Exército sempre coloca seus maiores abacaxis nas mãos dos alquimistas federais... – Angus deu um sorrisinho debochado, enquanto passava a vista sobre os papéis – Hum... entendo... sem sinais de agressão externa... criminosos que praticamente evaporam no chão... Vocês estão com um caso bem interessante nas mãos... Mas acho que não posso ajudar.

–Não pode? – mais uma vez, o autocontrole de Riza foi testado – Ótimo... Eu bem que avisei ao coronel a perda de tempo que seria vir aqui, mas tudo bem... eu já estou indo...

–Espere um pouco! – ele a cortou, e ela se virou – Eclipse? É esse o nome de um deles?

–É uma mulher – respondeu ele – Achamos que ela é a alquimista mais poderosa, mas não sabemos quase nada a respeito dela. Aqui está uma foto – ela deu a ele uma foto da mulher – Achamos que ela não é amestriana, mas o albinismo dela nos impede de determinar de onde ela é com certeza.

–Ela é das Ilhas do Leste, com certeza – ele respondeu, com um sorrisinho – O formato dos olhos é inconfundível, puxados, mas não tão estreitos quanto os das mulheres de Xing.

–Isso explicaria o fato de ela ser a alquimista-mor da Black Rose! – disse Riza, mais para si do que para Angus – A alquimia das Ilhas é muito mais antiga que a daqui, e muito mais desenvolvida...

–Foram eles que me ensinaram o significado do círculo da morte – Angus começou a falar, e Riza abaixou a cabeça, impaciente. "De novo esse maldito círculo..." – Um ciclo com começo e fim... mas, ao contrário do que todos pensam, ele não foi feito para matar pessoas...

–O quê? – ela ergueu os olhos, confusa – Mas... para que ele serve, então?

–Na verdade, ele não é um círculo de transmutação propriamente dito – explicou ele – Sozinho, ele não é usado para realizar alquimia, e sim para controlá-la. Isoladamente, ele costuma funcionar como uma marca, e aliado com outros círculos, pode ter uma função diferente, como um lacre. Geralmente, ele é mais usado para transmutações que envolvem vidas humanas, não para tirá-las, mas para transformá-las em algo diferente.

–Lá vem você de novo com essa palhaçada a respeito de transmutação humana – ela deu de ombros, aborrecida – Olhe, é impossível realizar esse tipo de transmutação, e sei disso porque já conheci alguém que tentou. Hoje, nem sei mais se ele está vivo ou não.

–Sua mente é tão minimalista, Riza... – ele sorriu, irônico – A transmutação humana não se resume a trazer pessoas de volta à vida, o que é realmente impossível. Ela pode tratar de manipulação de almas, de unir duas ou mais almas e criar algo mais forte, sem contudo matar o dono dessa alma.

–Se está falando da Pedra Filosofal, esqueça, porque eu também sei o que ela faz – ela o cortou mais uma vez – Esqueça, eu não quero saber desse tipo de coisa. Já convivi com almas seladas a armaduras, homúnculos, conheci casos de pessoas que passaram séculos trocando de corpos...

–Não acho que a Black Rose seja amadora a ponto de repetir esses truques velhos, jovem major Hawkeye. É melhor reportar tudo o que eu disse a seu superior, porque um dia vocês vão se lembrar dessas informações. E a garota das Ilhas é perigosa, tomem cuidado com ela.

–Seja sincero, sr. Hawkeye, o senhor está mesmo me contando tudo o que sabe? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. Como ela podia saber tão bem quando ele lhe escondia algo? – O seu fascínio por esse símbolo parece ser inversamente proporcional ao seu conhecimento a respeito dele...

–Sim, ele me fascina, e eu realmente sei algo a respeito dele – os olhos cinzentos dele faiscaram insanamente – Nas Ilhas, ele é chamado de _Shinu no Junkan_, e tem muitos poderes... infelizmente, muito poucos sabem usá-lo, e eu não sou um deles. Mas sei que, se bem utilizado, pode permitir a qualquer um manipular a sua própria alma, transferindo-a para outros lugares... E, diz a lenda, uma pessoa cuja alma está marcada com esse símbolo tem poder pleno sobre qualquer alma.

–Que tolice! – Riza quase riu – Como alguém pode ter uma alma marcada? Por favor, eu sou uma pessoa racional, e preciso de fatos, não de lendas!

–Essa marca só pode ser feita num inocente, por um pecador. É por isso que é chamada de _Tsumi no Irezumi_, ou, numa adaptação para a nossa língua... a _Marca do Pecado_ – ele disse num tom baixo e reverente – A pessoa que leva essa marca, apesar de tornar-se impura, tem poderes extraordinários, uma inteligência fora do comum e uma incrível sensibilidade no que diz respeito à morte. Mas, para marcar alguém com esse sinal, é preciso dar algo muito poderoso em troca, e eu não sei de ninguém que tenha tentado.

–E o que o senhor está insinuando? Que, entre o pessoal da Black Rose, há algum super-homem ou mulher-maravilha com essa marca? – Riza não escondia o tom jocoso de sua voz – Ora essa, me poupe! Eu preciso ir, ou vou perder o último trem. De qualquer forma, obrigada pela ajuda mesmo assim, apesar de não ter sido muito útil...

Ela deu as costas, rindo mentalmente do que havia acabado de ouvir. Almas marcadas, isso era o fim! Quando já se dirigia à porta, porém, ouviu-o dizer:

–Você se tornou uma bela mulher, Riza. Se soubesse o quanto você está me lembrando a sua mãe...

Ela hesitou por alguns instantes, sem se virar, mas logo depois, sem dizer nada, continuou seu caminho em direção à porta e saiu. Como ele se atrevia a citar a mãe dela? Ele mesmo foi o responsável pela destruição dela, e era um hipócrita por mencioná-la!

Emily Hawkeye era miúda, tinha a pele morena e longos e ondulados cabelos negros. Os olhos, castanho-avermelhados, eram iguais aos seus, vivos, doces, faiscantes. Mas a mãe dela, apesar de ser uma mulher boa e gentil, de amar as pessoas e se dedicar a elas, não tinha a mesma determinação e força de Riza. Não, isso ela foi obrigada a aprender sozinha, enquanto lutava para que a reconhecesse não somente como a filha do lendário Angus Hawkeye, mas como uma oficial que tinha todas as condições de também se tornar lendária. Sua mãe, por outro lado, era capaz de abrir mão de tudo, até da própria dignidade, para fazê-lo feliz. De tão boa e dedicada, acabou se tornando fraca.

Depois que Riza foi embora, Emily embarcou numa jornada autodestrutiva. Sem ter quem a defendesse contra os ataques verbais e até físicos de Angus, tornou-se uma mulher cada vez mais triste e deprimida, e acabou ficando doente, por causa do excesso de remédios e de bebidas. Por fim, apenas dois anos depois da partida de Riza, ela soube que a mãe havia morrido. Angus não comparecera ao enterro, mas alguns anos depois pediu que as relíquias dela fossem transferidas de Youswell para o cemitério daquela cidade de fronteira, na neve. Uma coisa que Emily _também_ odiava.

Antes de ir embora, porém, ainda restava algo a se fazer...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Aquela era a primeira vez em anos que Riza usava um vestido. Desde que entrara para a Academia, praticamente só vestia os uniformes de cadetes de lá. Mas aquela ocasião era diferente. De uma forma estranha e mórbida, poderia até ser considerada uma ocasião especial, dito que "especial", no sentido estrito da palavra, significava simplesmente algo fora do comum._

_Ali, sozinha, parada em frente ao túmulo da mãe, pensava no que havia acontecido entre o momento que deixara sua casa para trás e aquele momento. É claro que amava a mãe, é claro que seu coração estava sangrando muito e que aquilo lhe doía terrivelmente, mas por alguma razão não conseguia chorar. Seus olhos estavam secos e límpidos, sem nenhum sinal de lágrimas, e quem a visse ali poderia considerá-la insensível e até mesmo má._

_Mas nenhum deles sabia que a pior dor de todas é aquela pela qual não se consegue chorar._

_De certa forma, era responsável por aquilo. Se tivesse ficado, talvez conseguiria ter salvo a sua mãe de si mesma, mas... provavelmente, muito antes disso, as coisas teriam saído do controle, e uma desgraça poderia ocorrer. O verdadeiro responsável, chegou à conclusão, não era ela. Era seu pai, o patife do seu pai, que gostava de brincar com a vida das pessoas e torturar aqueles que o amavam. Doía nela quando as outras garotas riam do fato de ela só usar camisas escuras de gola alta, estando frio ou calor. Mas sabia que, se vissem a imensa tatuagem em suas costas, os risos seriam ainda mais cruéis, e isso ela não podia suportar._

_Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de ir ao enterro. Ótimo, seria muita hipocrisia da parte dele ir até lá. Mas, de certa forma, sabia que ele tinha consciência de que aquilo era culpa sua. A família dela, de Ishbal, também não foi, e isso era algo que ela realmente lamentava. Na verdade, a única que realmente tinha algum laço sanguíneo com Emily, naquele lugar, era ela._

_Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer. Encarando o túmulo de sua mãe uma última vez, ela depositou sobre a lápide um pequeno buquê de rosas brancas. Depois, deu as costas e não olhou para trás uma única vez, enquanto se afastava daquele lugar – para nunca mais voltar._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Bem, analisando friamente, eu cumpri a minha promessa... depois daquele dia, nunca mais coloquei meus pés em Youswell..."

Fazer piadas de si mesma definitivamente não era o forte de Riza, porque nem mesmo ela achava que aquilo fosse engraçado o bastante para se fazer piadinhas. Mais uma vez estava parada em frente ao túmulo de sua mãe. Dessa vez, porém, teve que se ajoelhar e tirar a neve fofa de cima da lápide, para poder lê-la e ter certeza de que era ela.

Há muito tempo, deixara de questionar o que acontece depois que alguém morre. Mas, na época, quase ficou louca. Haveria mesmo algo do outro lado? Ou a morte era o fim definitivo e implacável de tudo? Onde estaria ela, naquele momento? Isso era algo que a alquimia não conseguiu explicar. Mas, depois de ir para Ishbal e ver tantas mortes, deixou de pensar a esse respeito. Sua hora chegaria, ela sabia, mais cedo ou mais tarde, e quando chegasse ela descobriria. Não havia motivos para tentar apressar as coisas.

"Desculpe, mãe, dessa vez eu precisei vir, mesmo prometendo que jamais voltaria para casa", ela começou a dizer, mentalmente. "Pessoas estão morrendo, e eu pensei que ele poderia ajudar... talvez alguma coisa que ele tenha dito até faça sentido, seja real, mas não posso confiar totalmente. Tudo o que sei é que, agora, o coronel Mustang precisa da minha ajuda mais do que nunca. Quem sabe...".

Foi então que pensou em algo que talvez pudesse ajudar...

Rapidamente, registrou-se na única pensão da cidade para passar a noite lá. Depois, trancou-se em seu quarto e tirou a parte de cima de suas roupas, revelando seu busto. A pele dela, pálida, contrastava com as linhas escuras tatuadas em suas costas. Só ela sabia o quanto aquilo havia doído... e a cada vez que olhava para ela... mas agora tinha coisas mais importantes com o que se preocupar.

E lá estava ele. O ômega. Um pouco disfarçado, mas ainda assim era ele, bem perto da base do pescoço. A parte de cima da curva, substituída pelas palavras "_Igne Natura Renovatur Integra_", ou _A natureza é completamente renovada pelo fogo_. Se havia uma coisa capaz de fascinar o sr. Hawkeye tanto ou mais que o círculo da morte, era o fogo. "Roy adoraria ver isso, por vários motivos...", ela pensou, dando um sorriso enviesado.

Geralmente, ela evitava ficar observando com muita atenção aquelas marcas em suas costas, mas naquela hora, à medida que olhava, ficava cada vez mais fascinada. Nada daquilo fazia sentido, ainda, do mesmo jeito que não fazia na época em que recebeu aquelas marcas, mas agora... bem, agora precisava investigar a fundo. Fosse o que fosse a tal Marca do Pecado, descobriria. Mas, por enquanto, era melhor não afligir Roy com suas descobertas. Ele ainda estava abalado – e ela se perguntava se, um dia, ele se recuperaria totalmente – e Marion Hughes, a investigadora, era o ceticismo em pessoa, e jamais levaria aquela história a sério. Sua lista de ajudantes, então, se via reduzida.

Então, lentamente, vestiu novamente sua blusa preta de gola alta, que escondia totalmente a tatuagem. O círculo da morte de seu pai, então, tinha algum sentido além da simples destruição... mas o quê? Será que isso teria alguma relação com o fato bizarro de vários corpos nem apresentarem sinais de violência? Ela não podia negar o fato de que almas humanas eram poderosas demais. Lembrava-se dos anos em que Alphonse Elric ficou selado a uma armadura, e sua alma a fazia se mover, ver, ouvir e falar. Lembrou-se das ocorrências da Pedra Filosofal, um ajuntado de centenas e centenas de almas, e sabia que aquele material era um dos mais poderosos existentes no mundo. E, principalmente, sabia que, se eles estavam fazendo algo relacionado ao uso e transmutação de almas humanas, tudo mudava.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– _Você está pedindo para jogar um jogo perigoso, major Hawkeye – a frase de Roy soou mais sarcástica do que ela gostaria. Por que o pedido para integrar as equipes de investigação parecia tão absurdo assim para ele? – Estamos enfrentando pessoas que não conhecemos, que tem um objetivo que não sabemos. Tudo o que sabemos a respeito deles é que matam pessoas de uma forma absurdamente fria, e não temos a menor idéia de quem será o próximo. É por isso que quero que vá falar com o sr. Angus Hawkeye para ver se ele pode nos ajudar._

–_O QUÊ? – os olhos dela se estreitaram, furiosos, e de repente todo o decoro profissional foi para o espaço – Por que está me pedindo isso? Sabe que... sabe que não nos falamos há anos!_

–_Acontece que não estou mandando você até lá como Riza, entende? – o tom de voz dele se tornou mais sério e melancólico – Estou mandando você como a major Hawkeye, meu braço direito e a pessoa em que eu mais confio nesse mundo. Sei que vai se sair bem, e não faria isso se não soubesse._

–_Mas... eu... ah, está bem, senhor! – ela concordou, por fim. Se ele dizia que sabia o que estava fazendo, acreditaria – Mas não posso prometer nada._

–_Tudo bem – ele sorriu – Apenas vá e traga o que você puder, e eu me dou por satisfeito._

_Ela saiu da sala dele, séria. Ele disse que sabia o que estava fazendo. E, mais uma vez, depositaria toda a sua confiança sobre ele. Roy nunca a trairia. Disso, pelo menos, ela tinha certeza. A única coisa da qual poderia ter certeza naquele momento..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá! E então, o que vocês acharam desse capítulo? Eu já aviso: prestem atenção no que o senhor Hawkeye disse, porque isso vai influenciar TODA a fic daqui para frente. Mas sinto que preciso fazer alguns esclarecimentos._

_1-Como eu já disse no começo, o que eu falei aqui não pode nem ser considerado spoiler do mangá. A tatuagem existe, sim, o pai da Riza é realmente um alquimista (inclusive ele foi sensei em alquimia do Roy), mas tudo pára por aí. Pra começar, eu dei uma interpretação totalmente diferente à tal tatuagem (no fórum Fullmetal Alchemist BR, vocês encontram um tópico analisando a tatuagem). Segundo, eu não mencionei no capítulo o fato do sr. Hawkeye ter sido sensei do Roy. E, terceiro, céus, eu nem sei o nome do cara, eu coloquei esse porque achei que era bem sonoro._

_2-Eu não falo japonês. Meu conhecimento em relação a essa língua se resume a um glossário de 32 páginas do Word. Tentei ser fiel a elas, pelo menos. "Shinu no Junkan" tem significado. "Junkan" foi tirado de "Chikara no Junkan", o nome em japonês dos círculos de transmutação, e "shinu" significa "morte". Já o título do capítulo, "Tsumi no Irezumi", é mais complicado. "Tsumi" realmente significa "pecado" (é só lembrar de Kesenai Tsumi, primeiro encerramento de HagaRen). Agora o "irezumi" eu tirei de um pequeno glossário do site fullmetal-alchemist . com, da expressão "ouroborus no irezumi", que significa "tatuagem do ouroborus" (o símbolo que os homúnculos carregam). Então, deu uma forçadinha, transformei "tatuagem" em "marca" e é isso aí. Me desculpem pela ignorância, estou sempre aberta a correções e sugestões, e a ajuda de vocês é SEMPRE bem-vinda. Beijos a todos! _


	15. Betrayal

_**Capítulo 15: Betrayal**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Gente, eu pensei muito a respeito desse capítulo. A princípio, a minha idéia era expor aqui o teste de qualificação para alquimista federal de Ed e Al, mas a cena me pareceu um tanto supérflua, então resolvi pular essa parte. Caso seja importante, eu a coloco posteriormente, em forma de flashback. Agora, vamos responder algumas reviews! _

_**Lika Nightmare:**__ Bem, você não consegue imaginar a Riza assim, toda fodona, mas eu é que não consigo vê-la como alguém submissa e cheia de auto-piedade (é coisa de fã inconseqüente que acha que seu personagem favorito é perfeito, não dê atenção). Além disso, não deu para encaixar, na fic, a definição que a Riza tem no mangá. De qualquer forma, obrigada pela review, sua opinião é sempre muito importante para mim._

_**Clara Evans:**__ Olá! Que bom que você gostou da história, eu fiquei um pouco insegura porque ela fugia MUITO ao original, e pensei que talvez a galera não gostasse tanto. Mas vivemos num país livre, todos podem ter as suas opiniões. E sinto desapontá-la, mas a tal marca não é a tatuagem da Riza. Elas tem relação, isso eu garanto, mas a marca é algo bem mais discreto e profundo que uma tatuagem daquele porte. E elogios são sempre bem-vindos, viu? Obrigado!_

_Agora, vamos à fic!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

–Vocês dois ainda vão me dar muita dor de cabeça – Roy Mustang encarava Edward e Alphonse Elric, que estavam parados de pé, em frente a sua mesa, com olhares esperançosos – Saibam que as regras mudaram, e eu não posso ficar livrando a barra de vocês se acabarem se metendo em confusão. Se...

–Roy, a gente já conhece esse discurso – cortou Ed – Os outros já disseram tudo isso pra gente. Será que dá pra pularmos essa parte e irmos direto para aquela em que você entrega os nossos relógios?

–Eu mereço... Peguem – e atirou na direção deles dois relógios prateados – Também recebi seus nomes de alquimistas. Edward, você continua sendo o do Aço, e você, Alphonse...

–Qual? Qual? – o mais novo não conseguia se conter – Tomara que seja alguma coisa bem legal, do tipo "Alquimista do Fogo Devorador de Almas", ou coisa assim.

–Al, o que nós falamos a respeito daquelas revistas em quadrinhos? – Ed estreitou os olhos na direção do irmão mais novo, mas ele o ignorou solenemente.

–Alphonse Elric, você será conhecido como Alquimista da Tempestade – respondeu Roy – Uma sugestão pessoal da minha parte, se quer saber. Vi a sua demonstração de alquimia elétrica no seu exame de qualificação e creio que o nome seja bastante apropriado. Agora...

–A gente já tem uma missão, não é? – Ed ergueu uma sobrancelha.

–Na verdade, sim. Marion requisitou a ajuda de Al para uma análise alquímica de provas – então, o alquimista das chamas diminuiu o tom de voz – Vocês ainda não querem me contar o que está havendo, não é? Ela disse que fez uma descoberta assustadora, mas que não pode me contar.

–Se ela não pode te contar, ela não pode – retrucou Al – É sério, coronel, o senhor não precisa de mais uma preocupação agora. Concentre-se em pegar esses caras.

Os dois Elric saíram, deixando Roy falando sozinho, e só voltaram a se falar quando já estavam longe o bastante para não serem ouvidos.

–Acha que ele desconfia da Pedra Filosofal? – o primeiro a se manifestar foi Al – Não podemos esconder isso dele para sempre. As perguntas já começaram, e eu acho que é questão de tempo até descobrir tudo.

–Eu sei... Mas o que me intriga é como eles fabricam essa coisa – respondeu Ed – Acho que te falaram a respeito do Scar, não é? Ele ia usar uma cidade inteira pra fabricar a Pedra, e esse é o tipo de coisa que não dá pra esconder. Como eles conseguem ser tão discretos?

–Bem... teve uma coisa que eu não pude dizer no dia da explosão porque Marion estava por perto e eu não queria que ela ouvisse – então, Al abaixou o tom de voz até ser quase um sussurro – Não é uma Pedra... convencional, se é que você me entende. Ela emana... como eu vou dizer? Ela emana uma energia muito mais maligna do que a anterior, uma energia mais maligna e mais viva. Digamos que essa pedra deve ser um upgrade daquela de cinco anos atrás.

–Legal... era tudo o que a gente precisava! – suspirou Ed, melancólico – Isso tá ficando fora de controle. E essa... Eclipse, é esse o nome dela? O que ela tem, exatamente?

–Tudo o que eu sei é que ela é uma alquimista de primeira linha. Ela me dá medo...

–Você se lembrou de mais alguma coisa desde aquele dia?

–Não... mas penso nessas novas lembranças o tempo todo. Ainda não as entendo, sabe?

–Não se preocupe. Logo, tudo isso vai fazer sentido – Ed sorriu, otimista – Agora vamos. Quero ter uma conversinha com essa tal Hughes. Quem sabe nós possamos ajudar, não é?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–Sejam bem-vindos ao laboratório, senhores – disse Marion, assim que viu os dois irmãos entrando na estrutura alva e fria – Al, preciso que veja isso aqui para mim. E, sr. Edward, fiquei sabendo que você conseguiu retomar seu posto. Ficarei feliz se você puder nos ajudar.

–O que temos aqui, tenente? – Al se aproximou da bancada – Isso são o quê? Amostras da explosão?

–Sim, encontramos resquícios de transmutações mas não sabemos o que é – respondeu a investigadora, eficiente – Deve ter algo a ver com o que você me falou naquela noite.

–Bem, vejamos... – ele tocou as amostras de tecido e estremeceu. Sim, aquilo confirmava suas suspeitas – Bem, isso são amostras das roupas dos corpos encontrados, não é? O que quer que tenha acontecido, alquimia foi usada contra essas pessoas, diretamente. E me arrisco a dizer até que foi isso que as matou, e não a explosão.

–Como é que você sabe dessas coisas, hein, moleque? – disse a moça, meio séria, meio rindo – Você é sensitivo ou meio-vidente?

–Se eu fosse vidente, acha que eu já não tinha ganho na loteria à essa hora? – respondeu Al, no mesmo tom dela – E também não sou sensitivo, só vejo um pouco mais que os outros. Mas... Marion? Marion, o que tá havendo? Ed, me ajuda aqui!

Ed, entretido em observar as pesquisas deles, olhou para trás, e encontrou a investigadora apoiada na bancada, mortalmente pálida. As pernas tremiam, e ela suava muito. Imediatamente, correu até ela para ajudá-la.

–O que você tem, Marion? – sussurrou Al, enquanto, junto com Ed, fazia-a se deitar no chão.

–Eu não sei... minha pressão deve ter caído de uma vez – respondeu ela, rouca – Está tudo bem, só preciso do meu remédio. Tem um na minha bolsa. Ed, pode pegar para mim, por favor?

Desajeitado, o alquimista concordou, depois saiu, aos tropeções. Enquanto isso, Al, com cuidado, tirou os sapatos dela, afrouxou o cinto e desabotoou o casaco. Depois, tirou a corrente e os brincos que ela usava. E, por último, com cuidado, começou a desamarrar as tiras da pulseira preta e vermelha que ela usava, mas Marion o impediu, dizendo:

–Não... deixe isso, por favor.

–Está tudo bem, eu vou guardá-la para você – insistiu Al – Não sei o que você tem, então é melhor não ter nada prendendo você. Além do mais, preciso ver o seu pulso – ele ia falando enquanto terminava de desamarrar a pulseira – Vamos ver como você está...

Então, habilmente, tocou o pulso dela, procurando sentir suas pulsações. Mas o que sentiu foi mais intenso do que qualquer pulsação...

Ele sentiu dor. E medo. E uma maldade crescente vinda de todos os pontos de seu corpo.

Os olhos dele, fixos em Marion, estavam arregalados. E ele percebeu que ela também estava alterada. O mesmo olhar de pavor habitava em seus olhos, como se ela também visse as coisas mais assustadoras de toda a sua vida.

Por fim, Al se afastou, não suportando mais tudo aquilo. A cabeça doía e rodava, e ele se recusava a encarar novamente a investigadora. Ela também estava em pior estado do que antes, ainda mais pálida e ofegante.

–Marion... o que... – ele balbuciou, apavorado, mas ela respondeu, raivosa:

–Saia daqui, Elric! SAIA! – só então, ele viu algo que jamais esperava ver nos olhos dela. Lágrimas. Numerosas, de raiva e de dor e de medo e de um monte de sentimentos misturados. Confuso, ele se afastou, rapidamente, e não deu atenção ao irmão, que ia na direção oposta. Só parou quando chegou a uma sala vazia, que lhe pareceu bem discreta.

Uma vez lá, desabou sobre uma cadeira, exausto. Então, tentou colocar os pensamentos em ordem, e reconheceu aquelas visões e sensações como novas lembranças. Mas como as recuperou? Tudo aconteceu do mesmo jeito que aconteceu na noite do incêndio. E ela também ficou tão transtornada... tão apavorada... Como se também tivesse visto algo que a amedrontou muito.

"Será que... foi ela quem provocou essas lembranças em mim?", ele pensou, tentando não acreditar nisso. Ela era praticamente sua sensei, alguém que o estava treinando e o ajudando a crescer. Na certa, não seria capaz de fazer isso a ele. Além do mais, ela nem sequer sabia do seu passado...

Ou será que sabia?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Que droga... isso não podia ter acontecido!"

Marion se forçou a levantar assim que Alphonse saiu. Por que tinha que passar mal logo naquela hora? Al não teve culpa, só foi gentil e solícito como sempre. Mas aconteceu, ela sabia que aconteceria um dia por mais que tentasse evitar. Agora, ele sabia. E ela também.

Ela sabia que ele jamais seria capaz de contar aquilo a alguém. Admirava a discrição de Alphonse, sempre reservado e simpático na medida certa. Mas ela sabia que ele havia visto algo que o assustou muito... alguma lembrança perdida em seu passado que o desesperou. Ela também viu algo que passou a vida toda tentando esquecer.

Então, pensou em uma coisa...

Ela sentiu algo diferente quando ele tocou seu pulso. Outras pessoas já haviam passado pelo mesmo, mas em nenhuma ela sentiu tanto desespero e angústia. Havia uma sensação de sufocamento, de aprisionamento, e algo poderoso e maligno o rodeando. Se tivesse mais tempo, veria até as lembranças dele, mas jamais seria capaz de fazer isso. Apesar de ser difícil admitir, acabou se afeiçoando a ele.

"Ele esconde algum segredo, mas tenho medo de ter que machucá-lo para descobrir", ela pensava, tentando se levantar. "É claro que ele não tem esse talento em perceber alquimia à toa, alguma coisa deve ter acontecido. Sei melhor do que ninguém que é impossível conseguir uma habilidade dessas sem dar algo em troca... e, muitas vezes, algo do qual não queremos abrir mão!".

–Marion, aqui está o seu remédio! – interrompendo seus pensamentos, Ed apareceu, com um comprimido e um copo com água – Al saiu correndo, sem nem dizer nada. O que houve?

–Eu o mandei embora – respondeu ela, secamente – Precisava de espaço para respirar e ele ficava em cima de mim. Obrigado, Ed – ela engoliu o comprimido, com a água – Você tem um irmão realmente extraordinário, sabia? O talento que ele tem para encontrar transmutações é incrível. Como ele o conseguiu?

–Trabalho duro, eu acho – Ed desconversou – Alquimia é isso, noventa por cento de trabalho duro, cinco por cento de talento e cinco por cento de sorte. Nesses anos que eu passei fora, ele treinou muito e se aprimorou.

–Só isso? Treino? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha – Foi assim também que você conseguiu aprender a fazer alquimia sem círculos de transmutação?

–Sim. Quer dizer, eu não atribuiria isso a nada sobrenatural, se é o que está dizendo – ele deu um meio-sorriso fingidamente divertido – Seria o mesmo que dizer que você é tão boa em pegar bandidos porque recebeu superpoderes.

–É... isso seria realmente ridículo... – ela disse, ficando distante de repente – Será que você poderia achar o Al e dizer que eu peço desculpas pelo que aconteceu?

–Sim, eu peço – ele concordou, sorrindo – Sugiro que procure um médico, tenente. Se não tivesse um de nós aqui para ajudá-la, poderia ser pior. Cuide-se, tá bem?

–Eu vou me lembrar, sr. Elric – ela acenou com a cabeça, concordando – Agora vá, por favor.

Ele sumiu pelos corredores de acesso ao laboratório, e Marion terminou de se recompor. Amarrou novamente as tiras da pulseira, com uma força incomum, e alisou os cabelos com os dedos. Depois, olhou para a bancada de testes uma última vez, e tomou uma decisão. Roy Mustang certamente saberia o que havia com os Elric. E, para conquistar a confiança dele, era hora de abrir o jogo. Se alguém poderia ajudá-la a solucionar aquele mistério, esse alguém era ele.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------–O que foi que você fez, Al? – assim que encontrou o irmão, Ed começou a interrogá-lo – Eu a encontrei totalmente fora de órbita, e ela disse que tinha te mandado embora. O que houve?

–Cara, eu não sei, mas seja o que for tem algo errado com ela – respondeu Al, pálido.

–É, isso eu sei, ela tem vinte e cinco anos e age como uma solteirona de quarenta – Ed deu de ombros, despreocupado – Mas o que...

–Você não tá entendendo! Ela me fez isso – então, Al o agarrou pelo pulso e o forçou a encará-lo, os olhos faiscando – Acho que foi involuntário, mas quando fui sentir a pulsação dela, aconteceu alguma coisa! Foi como se ela entrasse na minha cabeça e arrancasse para fora as minhas lembranças... como Eclipse! Ela também ficou alterada. E... acho que ela sabe sobre mim.

–O QUÊ? – cuspiu o alquimista de aço – Droga, isso é péssimo! Você tem certeza?

–Não, mas tenho certeza de que ela desconfia, pelo menos – respondeu o outro – Por um momento, foi como se eu também entrasse na mente dela. Eu senti um desespero tão grande... como se ela carregasse um fardo pesado demais por toda a vida.

–De qualquer forma, é melhor não tocarmos nesse assunto – disse Ed, com a voz baixa – E do que você se lembrou?

Ele não respondeu imediatamente, como se estivesse calculando o que deveria dizer. Por fim, respondeu, num tom de quem falava mais para si mesmo do que para os outros:

–Eu me lembrei de um dia... estava chovendo muito, e Scar estava lá. Eu estava no chão, e tinha algo faltando em mim. Mas naquela hora eu não me importava porque... porque... – então, ele hesitou, e encarou o irmão. Resolveu respirar fundo e continuar - ...porque ele havia pego você. As mãos dele estavam sobre a sua cabeça.

–Al, não precisa continuar se não quiser – interrompeu Ed, sentindo um nó na garganta. Al, porém, não lhe deu atenção e continuou, como se quisesse ter certeza de que aquilo realmente acontecera:

–E você pediu para ele me deixar ir... Eu disse que não, mas você me ignorou. Você disse que só você era alquimista federal, e que só você deveria... deveria... só você deveria morrer! – então, ele encarou o irmão, e Ed percebeu que os olhos dele se enchiam de lágrimas – Por que fez isso? Você poderia ter morrido! E eu era só uma armadura, você não tinha que se arriscar!

–Sempre me perguntei quando você faria essa pergunta – depois de um instante de silêncio, Ed respondeu, encarando-o – E a resposta é: eu nunca te deixaria para trás. Fiz uma promessa, e iria até o fim do mundo para cumpri-la. Quando se lembrar de tudo, vai perceber que fiz outras coisas que a princípio pareceriam loucura, em nome dessa promessa. E, agora que estamos juntos outra vez, nada pode nos deter.

Os dois se entreolharam por um longo tempo, em silêncio. E, sem dizer uma palavra, seguiram juntos até a saída do quartel. Agora, o mais importante era entender o que havia acontecido... e o que ela havia descoberto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–Como assim não sabe do que eu estou falando? – mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Marion contou tudo a Roy a respeito da Pedra Filosofal. Ele apenas ouviu e fez poucas perguntas, e a expressão facial permaneceu impassível. Depois, ela começou a fazer perguntas sobre Alphonse, e recebeu uma resposta negativa do coronel – Você conviveu com eles muito mais tempo do que eu, deve saber alguma coisa!

–Sinto muito, tenente Hughes, mas não posso ajudá-la – ele não se alterou – E sugiro que não toque nesse assunto nem com ele, nem com ninguém. Tudo o que sei é que eles já sofreram o bastante e não merecem ter a vida investigada por uma mera suspeita sua. Agora, quanto à Pedra Filosofal, eu já desconfiava que eles estavam preparando algo dessa magnitude. Diga-me, você sabe do que é feita uma Pedra Filosofal?

–Não faço a menor idéia – respondeu ela – Eu achava que isso era uma lenda.

–Uma Pedra é feita de almas humanas, Marion – respondeu Roy, dando um meio-sorriso e sem dar importância aos olhos arregalados da moça – Já encontramos algumas delas por aí, e elas sempre foram sinônimos de problemas.

–O senhor não pode estar falando sério! – exclamou Marion, exasperada – Quer dizer, eu já estudei alquimia, isso deve ser uma lenda!

–Para alguém que estudou nas Ilhas do Leste, você é muito cética, tenente – ele a observou de cima a baixo, o olho descoberto faiscando estranhamente – Seja honesta consigo mesma, será que é tão difícil assim acreditar nisso?

Ela não respondeu. Não, não era difícil. Aliás, era fácil demais, considerando tudo o que já havia acontecido. Então, tomou uma decisão:

–Senhor, peço autorização para fazer uma viagem às Ilhas do Leste para investigar – ela falava rápido, como se a idéia fosse boa demais e ela tivesse medo de perdê-la – Meu antigo sensei em alquimia ainda vive por lá, talvez ele saiba algo.

–É uma boa idéia – ele concordou, com um pequeno sorriso torto – Talvez ele possa nos ajudar. Principalmente agora que recebi um relatório muito esclarecedor que talvez lhe seja útil – entregou a ela um envelope – Pode escolher um destacamento para acompanhá-la, e eu acertarei os detalhes da sua viagem.

–Eu vou sozinha, senhor – replicou ela – Meu sensei odeia estranhos, e quero ser o mais discreta possível. Precisamos estar um passo a frente da Black Rose, e quanto menos pessoas souberem, melhor será. Não precisa se preocupar com a minha proteção, pois já sei me cuidar muito bem.

–Ótimo, se você faz questão, assim será. Agora peço que me deixe sozinho, pois tenho vários assuntos a tratar, um monte de papel para preencher, o de sempre.

Ela o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Assim que ficou sozinho, Roy passou os olhos, pela décima vez, pelo relatório curto que tinha sobre a mesa. Por que ela havia demorado tanto em contar tudo aquilo? Ele veio acompanhado de um bilhete manuscrito, aparentemente rabiscado às pressas.

"_Coronel:_

_Sei que deveria ter contado tudo isso assim que cheguei da fronteira, mas muitas razões me impediram de fazê-lo. A princípio, pensei que Angus Hawkeye estava brincando comigo, mas os sinais que estão aparecendo são inconfundíveis. Tenho uma suspeita a respeito das reais intenções da Black Rose, e estou com medo. Repasse esse relatório a Marion assim que possível. Algo me diz que um massacre se aproxima, e que não poderemos impedir se não agirmos rápido. De qualquer forma, preciso conversar pessoalmente com o senhor. Me encontre esta noite no restaurante Akatsuki, no fim da rua. É um lugar sossegado e discreto, onde poderemos conversar em paz._

_Major Riza Hawkeye"._

"O pai dela pode ser um alquimista genial, mas é uma escória humana, como pessoa. Não a culpo por não confiar nele", ele pensou assim que leu o bilhete pela primeira vez. O relatório, no entanto, o assustou, ainda mais depois, quando Marion falou a respeito de suas descobertas. Estava cada vez mais difícil manter aquela máscara de confiança e segurança, e ela estava percebendo.

"Bem, se Riza quer falar comigo essa noite, então eu estarei lá", ele se decidiu rapidamente. "É melhor colocá-la a par de tudo isso também. O que eu não entendo é esse interesse repentino da Marion por Alphonse. Eu não sei até quando vou poder proteger os segredos dos Elric, e nem sei como ela reagiria se soubesse a verdade."

Agora, tudo o que podia fazer era torcer para que ela voltasse de sua viagem com as respostas das quais eles tanto precisavam.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–Ed, chegou um recado para você – quando Ed e Al estavam se dirigindo à porta de saída, o recepcionista os chamou – É de uma tal de Willy... Winny...

–Winry, Gibbs, Winry é o nome dela – respondeu Ed, com tédio na voz – O que ela quer?

–Ela disse que precisa falar em particular com você, e quer que você vá até a oficina dela hoje às sete da noite – disse Gibbs – Hum... um encontro noturno, não é? Mas e a sua namorada?

–E desde quando isso é da sua conta? – o alquimista de aço estreitou os olhos, raivoso – Ela é minha protética, e me pediu para ir até a casa dela uma vez por mês para a manutenção. Agora, se me dá licença, preciso ir – e saiu, batendo os pés e praguejando mentalmente contra a intromissão de Gibbs.

–Bem, aquele cara estava certo, o que será que ela quer com você? – quando já estavam longe, Al o interrogou, com uma risadinha – Será que...

–Ah, pode parar você também, cabeça de repolho! – Ed lançou um olhar fulminante para Al – Ela só quer falar a respeito da minha prótese, o que mais poderia ser?

–Bem, fique dizendo a si mesmo que é só isso que talvez você se convença – replicou Al, rindo ainda mais – Eu pensaria melhor...

–É por isso que ninguém nunca pede a sua opinião para nada – bufou o mais velho, e seguiu em silêncio pelo resto do caminho.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eclipse abriu os olhos e se deparou com um lugar branco e muito iluminado, e olhou em volta. Parado ao seu lado, estava Drake, com a expressão austera de sempre.

–O que... o que houve comigo? – ela tentou se levantar, mas a dor de cabeça a arremessou de volta à sua cama – Eu só me lembro de ter sentido uma pontada em minha marca, e depois tudo começou a rodar. Será que...

–Acho que a hora do grande ataque chegou, minha querida – ele sorriu – Assim que você se recuperar, poderemos partir. Talvez você tenha detectado uma mudança dos ventos.

–Sim... minha marca é capaz de sentir qualquer tipo de alquimia relacionada a coisas vivas – a mulher concordou – E, pela força, creio que... temos outra pessoa marcada à solta.

–Você tem algum palpite? – Drake ergueu uma sobrancelha – Talvez... algum conhecido?

–Talvez... – ela deu um sorriso enviesado – Peço que se prepare, porque ela está quase pronta. O ataque final deve ser rápido e inevitável.

–É isso que eu adoro em você... – ele sorriu, e se aproximou dela. Sim, aquele jeito canalha dele era o que mais a fascinava. Ela não o impediu, e nem tinha porque fazê-lo. E correspondeu imediatamente assim que ele a beijou profundamente.

–Você não tem mesmo jeito – ela disse, sorrindo, assim que eles se separaram – Você sabe que, se Quasar nos vir, ela vai tentar nos matar, no mínimo.

–Quem liga para ela? – ele riu alto – Aquela estúpida acha mesmo que só tenho olhos para ela... Mas é claro que não! Não com alguém tão fascinante como você bem aqui do meu lado...

–De qualquer forma, é melhor sermos discretos e nos concentrarmos em nossa missão – a mulher deu de ombros – Agora vá, e comece a preparar a lista das vítimas finais.

Ele saiu, pela porta da frente, assobiando.

E não percebeu quando, pela porta dos fundos, um vulto de longos cabelos negros sumia no espaço, e corria na direção de uma mulher miúda de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

–Tem certeza, Wrath? Foi isso mesmo que você viu? – ela estava quase em choque.

–Sim, Quasar, tenho certeza – respondeu o rapaz – Eles estão tentando tirar você do jogo.

–É... Agora, com a Eclipse mais forte e aquele maldito Envy por aqui, eu fiquei em segundo plano. Aquele desgraçado do Drake me paga! – ela sibilou, furiosa – Você vai me ajudar, ouviu? Quero que espione os dois para mim... e espione o pessoal do exército também. Quero estar mais forte que os dois lados. E, quando a pedra estiver pronta... eu estarei também!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá! Só passando para pedir desculpas pelo atraso monumental na publicação desse capítulo. Estou com um projeto paralelo que está me tomando muito tempo, mas tudo bem. No próximo capítulo, teremos um interlúdio amoroso entre nossos personagens favoritos. Esperem, porque vai ser legal. Beijos!_


	16. Leave Out All the Rest

_**Capítulo 16: Leave Out All the Rest**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá, pessoal! Como prometido, esse será um capítulo centrado no romance. Ele se passa no mesmo dia do capítulo anterior, com alguns flashbacks. O nome dele tem um significado especial para mim. Ele foi tirado de uma música do novo disco do Linkin Park, __**Minutes to Midnight**__. Não é uma songfic, por isso não colocarei trechos da música, mas sugiro que a ouça enquanto lê, pois elas têm muito em comum. Nesse capítulo, cumprirei algumas promessas que venho fazendo há algum tempo... mas nada de adiantar as coisas, leia e avalie o que você achou! Primeiro, às reviews:_

_**Dóris Bennington:**__ Ela ainda não sabe o segredo dos Elric. Ainda... E você já está com algumas teorias? Legal! Só não sei se a fic vai confirmá-las ou destruí-las, mas isso ainda vai levar um tempinho. Eu não posso dizer com certeza que a fic está perto do final, mas as coisas vão ficar mais rápidas daqui para frente. Acho que já passou da metade, mas ainda não tenho certeza. _

_**Clara Evans:**__ O que eu posso dizer com certeza: Marion é especial, mas não é a única. E nenhuma teoria é biruta, afinal disseram pro Einstein que a teoria da relatividade dele era doideira e... bem, tire suas próprias conclusões. E sim! Vai ter EdWin, mas não vou dizer em que circunstâncias._

_OK, galera, agora vamos à fic!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somente Riza era capaz de dizer o quanto suas pernas pesavam naquele momento, enquanto se dirigia ao restaurante Akatsuki, um discreto e aconchegante estabelecimento quase vizinho ao quartel. Ela chegou cedo, como sempre, e pediu uma taça de vinho branco gelado, como sempre. A mesa, perto da porta, era a sua preferida, porque tinha vista para um lindo jardim em estilo oriental que, à noite, era iluminado por lanternas com ideogramas. A noite estava bonita, e uma brisa suave e meio fria soprava.

–Quem foi o idiota que deixou uma moça tão bonita esperando num lugar como esse? – enquanto ela se distraía observando o jardim, ouviu uma voz masculina falando num tom sedutor – Ele decididamente não sabe valorizar as mulheres.

–Você já nasceu assim, descarado, ou esse é um talento que você foi desenvolvendo ao longo da vida, coronel Mustang? – ela o encarou, com um sorriso divertido – Chegou cedo, hoje...

–É, eu sei – ele concordou, sentando-se e pedindo uma dose de vinho tinto – Você pareceu bem urgente em seu bilhete, Riza. Não vou perguntar por que não me contou tudo assim que chegou de viagem, até porque agora isso não vem ao caso. Mas, preciso que me diga o que está havendo.

–Eu esperava que o senhor me dissesse isso, coronel – respondeu ela, com um sorrisinho triste – Já andei pesquisando, mas não consegui achar nada que não voltasse ao ponto de partida – sua voz baixou muito, até virar pouco mais que um sussurro – O senhor se lembra daquele dia, em Ishbal... na caverna?

–Eu realmente me lembro de muita coisa naquela caverna – respondeu ele, com um brilho malicioso no olhar – Poderia, por favor, ser mais específica?

–Minha tatuagem – ela falou rápido – Preciso de ajuda para decifrá-la. O velho desgraçado do meu pai colocou tudo o que ele sabia nas minhas costas, e só um alquimista poderia entendê-la.

–Tem certeza disso? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso – Sei que isso a constrange, e...

–Isso não vem ao caso agora – ela o cortou – Você é o único a quem eu confiaria uma missão dessas.

"Ela confia em mim... do mesmo jeito que confiou naquele dia...", ele a analisou, e entrou fundo nos olhos castanhos dela. Havia medo neles, mas também havia uma determinação e uma teimosia inexplicáveis. Do mesmo jeito que naquele dia... o dia em que eles juraram proteger um ao outro para sempre...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Roy não era capaz de explicar como a situação havia atingido aquele ponto tão crítico. Ele sabia que dois destacamentos amestrianos, um de infantaria e o outro de alquimistas federais, foram designados para uma missão de reconhecimento de uma área onde se suspeitava que havia um acampamento rebelde. E ele sabia que aquilo fora uma armadilha. Só não conseguia explicar como alguns dos melhores atiradores e alquimistas do país acabaram sendo reduzidos a um punhado de feridos e estropiados acuados em uma caverna._

_A cada dia, mais um de seus camaradas morria, em função dos ferimentos ou em tentativas desesperadas de fuga daquele lugar. E os sobreviventes só podiam esperar e tentar se manter vivos pelo máximo de tempos, embora em seu íntimo soubessem que tudo o que faziam era protelar o inevitável._

_A situação só não era mais desesperadora porque Roy não estava sozinho. Uma das sobreviventes era Riza Hawkeye, atiradora de elite e, no momento, enfermeira. Ela cuidava dos feridos com uma dedicação, paciência e delicadeza que ele jamais esperaria de um soldado, mas ficava mais deprimida a cada paciente que perdia. Também, lutar contra ferimentos e infecções num lugar sujo e mal-iluminado, com pouca água e comida e menos ainda remédios e bandagens era quase como tentar cavar um poço de petróleo com uma colher de café._

_Mas houve um dia em que tudo pareceu perdido._

_Três homens, os últimos três além dele e dela que não estavam feridos, resolveram organizar um grupo e, à noite, saíram para descobrir um caminho seguro para que eles fugissem entre as fronteiras inimigas. Mas eles descobriram que ishbalianos eram soldados ferozes e disciplinados, que não dormiam nem deixavam a guarda baixar. Os três foram baleados, dois morreram antes de voltarem e um só conseguiu chegar à caverna e dizer que não havia como sair. Riza não conseguiu nem chegar até ele, e só pode assisti-lo cair, com olhos abertos e cheios de pavor._

_Então ela compreendeu que não podia fazer mais nada. Por ninguém._

_Como um soldado, Riza foi treinada para manter as emoções afastadas de si, mas não pôde impedir que as lágrimas chegassem aos seus olhos. O que ela poderia fazer, logo ela, uma tola idealista que achava que poderia salvar o mundo mas que não era capaz nem de salvar a própria pele? Passaria o resto de sua vida ali, escondida? Ou bancaria a suicida e tentaria fugir? Olhou para o lado, para Roy, o alquimista gentil que a resgatara e por quem sentia respeito e admiração. Ele estava consternado pelo companheiro, mas não parecia tão perdido quanto ela. Na verdade, parecia até muito seguro, como se soubesse exatamente o que fazer._

_O que ela não sabia era que, por trás daquela aparente segurança, só havia uma coisa: resignação. A pura e simples resignação, que sua amiga Riza, ainda tão cheia de sonhos e esperanças, interpretou erroneamente como tristeza, desde o dia da morte do casal Rockbell. Já fazia tempo que ele não tinha medo. Tudo o que queria era seguir até onde pudesse, e quando não pudesse mais... bem, isso não seria mais da sua conta._

_Mas, se realmente não se importava mais, o que o levou a caminhar até ela, abraçá-la como se ela fosse uma criança e sussurrar palavras de carinho e de conforto em seu ouvido? O que o levou a dizer que não deixaria que nada de mal acontecesse de novo?_

_E o que o levara a olhar nos olhos dela e a beijá-la com toda a doçura e delicadeza do mundo, fazendo daquele momento o mais precioso de toda a existência de ambos?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

–Winry, eu recebi o seu recado... o que você quer comigo? – Ed foi sozinho até a oficina da mecânica, com a cabeça fervendo graças às gozações do irmão, que finalmente conseguiu deixá-lo desconfiado das reais intenções dela. "Winry vai me odiar se souber o que estou pensando a respeito dela, e se isso acontecer quebro as pernas do Al!", ele pensou por todo o caminho até chegar lá.

–Eu preciso fazer a manutenção do seu braço mecânico – respondeu ela, ao longe, sem aparecer ainda. "Decerto está escondida no meio dessa bagunça", Ed pensou, olhando em volta – Ele está cheio de peças delicadas, e preciso me certificar de que está funcionando bem.

–Está sim, Winry, pode deixar – "mas que droga, por que não aparece?" – Aliás, está excelente. Mas...

Ele não terminou a frase porque Winry apareceu de supetão na sua frente. Ela estava como sempre: a roupa cheia de graxa, a bandana preta prendendo os cabelos para trás, a chave-de-boca na mão. Mas por que ela parecia tão diferente? O que havia mudado? De repente, ele começou a sentir algo esquisito na boca do estômago, uma sensação antiga e muito estranha.

–De qualquer forma, não custa ver – ela começou a estudar a prótese do braço dele, tocando-a com seus dedos ágeis e delicados – Hum, parece que você não quebrou nada até agora...

–Está tão certa assim que sempre vou quebrar alguma coisa? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, dando um meio-sorriso – Você não confia mesmo em mim...

–Bem, dessa vez vou confiar em você ao invés de arrancar seu braço e verificá-lo por conta própria – ela sorriu também – Mas sua prótese não é o único motivo pelo qual eu o chamei aqui.

–Ah, não é? – ele se fez de desentendido, mas não conseguiu deixar de pensar em tudo o que Al havia lhe dito – Então fale logo, por favor!

Seria bem melhor se ela tivesse apenas falado, ao invés de partir para a ação...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–Bem, Riza, é isso. Foi tudo o que a Marion me contou – enquanto isso, no restaurante Akatsuki, Roy contava à major Hawkeye tudo o que a tenente Hughes havia lhe dito mais cedo – Eu já desconfiava disso, mas a confirmação veio hoje. Percebe? Tudo se encaixa!

–Está me dizendo que os assassinatos têm relação com a Pedra Filosofal? – Riza não entendeu – Ora essa, Roy, como? Da última vez eles precisaram de uma cidade inteira, e não dá para fazer uma Pedra Filosofal com almas recolhidas isoladamente.

–Sei disso... e por isso nada nessa história faz sentido – o coronel meneou a cabeça – Essa sua tatuagem... eu só a vi de relance, mas percebi vários termos relacionados a transmutações humanas. Esse é um vespeiro no qual eu não gostaria de mexer de novo, sinceramente.

–Roy... – de repente, ela deixou de ser a major Hawkeye para se tornar simplesmente Riza, e tocou o rosto dele gentilmente – Sei que isso desperta lembranças tristes em você, mas precisamos continuar. Temos que impedir que outros inocentes morram.

–Se fossem apenas lembranças tristes... – ele deu uma risadinha triste – Tenho medo que tudo se repita, tenho medo de não poder impedir... e, principalmente, tenho medo de perder mais alguém de quem gosto...

Ele, então, a encarou. Daquele mesmo jeito. Ela sentiu-se arrepiar, do mesmo jeito. E o olho dele faiscava tanto... com as mãos trêmulas, ela tirou o tapa-olho. Por um segundo, ele não permitiu, mas a seriedade nos olhos dela o obrigou a ceder. E lá estava a cicatriz do corte que o cegara. Ela nada disse, apenas esperou que ele abrisse seu coração.

–Riza... eu não quero te perder... você salvou minha vida de todas as formas que puder imaginar. E, se algo te acontecer, minha vida acaba. É por isso que quero acabar logo com essa história toda.

–Pode ficar tranqüilo, nada vai me acontecer – ela se forçou a sorrir, esperando que ele a imitasse, o que não aconteceu – Sei me cuidar bem. Eu vou ficar bem, juro.

–Sei disso... Mas você sabe que vai chegar uma hora em que teremos que enfrentar esses caras diretamente – ele não tirava os olhos dela – E quando isso acontecer, não será como em Ishbal, em que estávamos em pé de igualdade. Dessa vez, enfrentamos um inimigo muito melhor do que nós. Quando tivermos que nos confrontar, sei que muitos morrerão. E sei que você não vai ficar só assistindo.

–Que bom que você me conhece bem... – ela deu um sorrisinho – A partir do momento em que me envolvi com essas investigações, não quero sair até esclarecer tudo isso. E tenho consciência de que, talvez, o preço a se pagar seja bem alto, mas estou disposta a correr o risco. Além do mais – acrescentou, com a voz baixa e confidente – não posso abandonar você aqui sozinho, não quando você mais precisa de alguém a seu lado para enfrentar a tempestade.

Ela o compreendia melhor do que qualquer pessoa. Seus olhos tinham a cor de terra, e demonstravam calor e segurança no meio daquela nevasca. E sabia o quanto ele se sentia sozinho. Mas, ao lado dela, nunca estava sozinho. De alguma forma, sentia-se protegido e aquecido. E tinha vontade de cuidar dela e de protegê-la para sempre, para que nada lhe acontecesse.

Então, sem que percebessem, sem que pensassem, suas mãos começaram a se procurar pela mesa. E, quando se encontraram, se enlaçaram, unindo-os da forma mais profunda.

Era chegada a hora de compensar um atraso de mais de dez anos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Riza não pensou quando Roy a beijou. O instinto foi muito mais forte, e ela se entregou ao momento de corpo e alma. Mas, em dado momento, um lampejo de lucidez a fez se afastar rapidamente. Afinal de contas, o que estava pensando? Ele era um alquimista federal, seu superior, e ela precisava manter o decoro profissional. Além do mais, não havia entrado para o Exército para ter aventuras amorosas, e sim para defender o seu país._

–_Oh, me desculpe, por favor, me desculpe! – ele corou violentamente, também caindo em si – Que estupidez a minha! Isso foi uma falta de respeito, me perdoe!_

–_Não, não... tudo bem – ela deu um sorriso tímido – Só acho que o momento não é conveniente. Além do mais, tenho que cuidar dos feridos._

_Então, um deles, deitado no chão do fundo da caverna, começou a ter espasmos violentos, e Riza correu até ele. Ela fez de tudo para ajudá-lo, mas por fim, sua respiração cessou. Só restou à jovem atiradora fechar os olhos do morto e, com a ajuda de Roy, enterrá-lo ali mesmo._

–_Seremos os próximos, major Mustang – disse ela, com a voz grave de quem tem uma certeza muito sombria – Seremos os próximos e não poderemos fazer nada para impedir._

–_Está com medo? – ele a encarou, inquiridor – Sinceramente, não tenho medo de morrer. É algo que não poderemos evitar, então é melhor seguir em frente e olhar a morte nos olhos._

–_Também não tenho medo – ela respondeu – Meu único medo é ver aqueles a quem amo se ferindo sem poder fazer nada. Por eles, sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa._

–_A senhorita é bem corajosa – ele sorriu – Realmente, você tem um caráter admirável._

_Eles ficaram algum tempo em silêncio. Anoiteceu, e durante a noite o último dos pacientes feridos acabou perdendo a batalha contra as múltiplas infecções provocadas pelos ferimentos e morrendo. Naquele momento, Roy e Riza estavam totalmente sozinhos, presos numa caverna cercada de inimigos, apenas pensando em quando eles iriam invadir o local para acabar de vez com o que havia sobrado daquele batalhão._

_Então, uma decisão foi tomada pelos dois. E palavras não foram necessárias para isso._

_Roy descobriu que realmente havia algo que ainda importava quando a beijou novamente. Dessa vez, ela não resistiu, nem hesitou, nem se afastou. Ele também era importante para ela. Foi um beijo profundo, envolvente, que canalizava todo o medo, angústia e tristeza e o jogava fora, abrindo caminho para que outro sentimento muito mais poderoso pudesse fluir entre eles. Ela podia sentir as mãos dele em seu cabelo, e ele sentia a maciez dos dedos dela em seus braços._

_Quando se separaram, respiraram fundo. Mais uma vez, não foram necessárias palavras. Com toda a delicadeza do mundo, Roy começou a tirar a blusa preta de gola alta que Riza usava, e ela, guiada apenas pelo instinto, começou a desabotoar a casaca azul dele. Seus olhos não se separavam um minuto sequer, como se pensassem que, se um saísse do campo visual do outro, todo aquele momento poderia desaparecer no ar._

_Lá fora, os primeiros raios do sol começavam a tingir de rosa o céu escuro da noite._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winry não deu tempo para Ed reagir. Imediatamente, puxou-o pela gola e o beijou. O choque inicial deu lugar a um prazer estranho, diferente e sabidamente proibido. O beijo dela era ligeiro, travesso, totalmente diferente da serenidade e timidez de Tatiana. E era tão bom... tão bom que ele não quis parar, e continuou, sentindo que um turbilhão de emoções agora tomava conta de sua mente.

Mas então, ele se deu conta da tamanha traição que estava cometendo, e a repeliu, encarando-a estupefato. Droga, ela era sua amiga! E sabia que ele estava comprometido, não podia ter feito isso.

–Ficou louca, Winry? – ele exclamou, ofegante – O que deu em você?

–Tenho esperado há mais de cinco anos, Ed – respondeu ela, um sorriso maroto nos lábios – Passei tudo esse tempo reunindo coragem suficiente para, quando o reencontrasse, dissesse tudo o que eu sinto. Eu te amo, sabia? E esse tempo todo não bastou pra eu te esquecer.

Ele a encarou. Por que não estava surpreso, como esperava que ficaria? Talvez porque ela sempre tenha deixado subentendida a paixão que sentia por ele? Ou talvez porque, bem lá no fundo, ele havia correspondido àquele sentimento todo esse tempo? Quem sabe, talvez, um pouco de cada?

–Winry... há seis meses atrás, tudo teria sido diferente – ele tentou explicar, mesmo sabendo que ela poderia odiá-lo por isso – Mas... entenda, por favor. Amo a Tatiana, e quero ficar com ela. Muita coisa mudou enquanto eu estava fora, e ainda preciso entender tudo isso.

–Ed, não minta para mim. Sei que você também quer – ela sorriu, maliciosa – Eu senti isso quando te beijei, e você não poderá me enganar.

Foi então que Ed perceber que começava a questionar o que realmente sentia por Winry e por Tatiana. Era inegável: gostava das duas, de modos diferentes e em proporções diferentes. Mas, naquele momento, não conseguia distinguir esses sentimentos, o que era amor e o que era simples carinho. "E eu pensando que ninguém era capaz de sentir tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo", ele pensava, desesperado.

Ed a encarou. As duas eram fisicamente parecidas, rosto estreito, olhos azuis, cabelos louros e longos. Mas tinham personalidades opostas, como fogo e água. E eram encantadoras, cada uma a seu modo, e o faziam perder o fôlego e ficar totalmente desorientado.

–Winry, eu preciso pensar – foi a resposta que ele deu, por fim – Você me colocou numa situação muito louca e eu tenho que colocar a cabeça no lugar. Me dê tempo para pensar, tá bem?

Ela o analisou de cima a baixo, como se estivesse considerando o pedido dele. Por fim, concordou, dizendo:

–Está bem, Ed, eu entendo. Você terá o tempo que precisar – ela se forçou a sorrir – Agora é melhor você ir. Fiquei sabendo que você voltou a ser alquimista federal, não é? Então é melhor não se atrasar amanhã. Até mais.

Ele se despediu e se dirigiu ao hotel com passos apressados. Rapidamente, bateu na porta do quarto de Tatiana, que já se preparava para dormir. Ela se assustou com a atitude do namorado, e quando começou a esboçar uma frase de protesto, ele a encarou e disse rapidamente:

–Desculpe por vir aqui a essa hora. Isso pode parecer estranho, mas preciso me certificar de uma coisa, e espero que você não se zangue – e então, sem aviso, a beijou, com um desespero que acabou assustando a moça. Mesmo assim, ela correspondeu, do seu jeito, compassado e sereno de sempre.

Ele se afastou, com um suspiro. E, naquele momento, tomou a sua decisão.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–Riza, o que eu vou dizer agora tem sido ensaiado há anos – Roy começou a falar como se não acreditasse nas próprias palavras – Desde aquele dia, não consigo passar uma única noite sem me lembrar do que tivemos. Procurei em outras mulheres o que você me deu, mas não encontrei. É você que eu quero, a sua inteligência, seu caráter, sua bondade.

Ela não dizia nada. Suas mãos apertavam as mãos de Roy com mais força a cada palavra.

–Às vezes, sonho com você, e você está sozinha, e eu não posso fazer nada – ele continuou, a voz trêmula – Por isso, eu juro que nunca vou deixar você sozinha. Eu sei que sou fraco, sei que não sou perfeito e que erro muitas vezes, mas você me fez querer ser um homem melhor. E, por você, Riza, eu falo qualquer coisa, ouviu? Qualquer coisa.

–Você está me assustando – ela gaguejou – Você fala como se... como se soubesse que algo vai acontecer... com você.

–Eu já sobrevivi a duas guerras, Riza – ele respondeu, olhando nos olhos dela – O que garante que vou passar pela terceira? É por isso que quero que saiba que, não importa o que acontecer comigo, vou me garantir pessoalmente de que você vai ficar bem.

–Roy, por favor... – ela tocou o rosto dele com delicadeza, demorando-se na cicatriz sob o olho perfurado – Não diga isso, pois me parte o coração.

–Eu te amo... – ele sussurrou – Te amo... mais do que tudo... E não quero te perder...

–Não quero perder você também... – ela respondeu, sentindo seu rosto se aproximar do dele como um ímã – Não quero... meu amor...

E ali, de mãos dadas, com um beijo apaixonado, eles decidiram enfrentar o mundo juntos. Como em Ishbal. Só que, dessa vez, sem separações. Pela primeira vez, a solidão que Roy sentia se dissolveu, e agora ele se sentia mais forte. Ela, por sua vez, não tinha mais medo de continuar. Aquela poderia ser a batalha mais perigosa de todas, mas não havia mais motivo para hesitar. Não enquanto estivessem juntos, e fizessem valer seu juramento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Riza dormia um sono profundo pela primeira vez em dias. Roy, por outro lado, não dormia. Ao lado dela, observava as costas nuas da moça, cheias de inscrições e desenhos. "Deve ter sido doloroso fazer essas marcas", ele pensava, consternado. "Talvez isso a tenha feito tão forte"._

_Então, ela se virou. E acordou. E, ao encontrar os olhos dele, sorriu, dizendo:_

–_Bom-dia, alquimista das chamas. Dormiu bem?_

–_Bem, considerando que isso é uma pedra e que, à noite, aqui faz um frio dos diabos, sim – respondeu ele, sorrindo. Por um momento, hesitou, pensando se deveria comentar a tatuagem, mas preferiu não dizer nada._

_Então, ouviram uma movimentação estranha do lado de fora. A primeira providência de Roy foi transmutar um paredão de pedras para bloquear a entrada. Depois, lançou um olhar a Riza e disse:_

–_Bem, parece que é hoje._

_Ela nada disse, apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, enquanto se levantava e se vestia. Roy pegou um par de pistolas, pertencentes a um dos companheiros mortos, e fez sinal para que ela ficasse alerta. Então, disse:_

–_Eles tem explosivos muito bons. Essa parede não vai durar muito. Então, quando eles entrarem, vamos mandar chumbo em todos eles e resistir pelo máximo de tempo que pudermos._

–_E levar conosco quantos a gente conseguir – concordou Riza – É o que eu chamo de morrer com estilo._

_Eles quase nem respiravam. Só podiam esperar. E, então, aconteceu. Uma violenta explosão jogou estilhaços de pedra e poeira para todos os lados. Por sorte, a passagem aberta foi pequena, o que não permitia que muitos entrassem de uma vez. Riza e Roy começaram, então, a última e desesperada tentativa de resistência, atirando em todos os que podiam. Outra explosão, porém, terminou de arrebentar a parede, e Roy teve que transmutar às pressas uma saliência no chão para servir de trincheira temporária._

_Ali, escondidos, eles respiravam fundo. Sem medo. Eles sabiam que em breve estariam mortos, mas a adrenalina que corria pelas suas veias tornava aquela situação muito excitante. Eles lançaram um último olhar um ao outro, e Roy sussurrou:_

–_Se a gente sair daqui, vamos cuidar um do outro em tudo, até o fim, certo?_

–_Certo – ela concordou – E isso é uma promessa. Até o fim – e deram as mãos, para depois se levantarem e começarem a atirar furiosamente por todos os lados._

_E, quando a situação parecia perdida, eles ouviram um barulho diferente. Era um jipe. E passos. E então, para total incredulidade de ambos, um monte de pessoas vestidas de azul começaram a atirar nos ishbalianos. Sem questionar o milagre que acabara de ocorrer, começaram a ajudar. A batalha foi vencida rapidamente, e a primeira coisa que Roy fez foi procurar o comandante daquele destacamento salvador._

–_Procuramos vocês por dias! – disse o comandante – E, quando não encontramos em outros lugares, deduzimos que deveriam estar aqui, bem no meio do território inimigo. É uma pena não termos chegado antes... Quantos sobreviventes?_

–_Só eu e a soldado Hawkeye, senhor – respondeu Roy – Muitos foram feridos na primeira investida, e não tivemos condições de cuidar deles. Muitos morreram de infecções, outros em tentativas de espionagem._

–_Realmente uma pena... era um ótimo destacamento... – ele sacudiu a cabeça – Mas e vocês dois? Não estão feridos?_

–_Não, porque eu fiquei aqui quase o tempo todo – respondeu Riza – Tenho curso de enfermagem, por isso foi decidido que eu deveria ficar. E como o major Mustang era o alquimista federal mais jovem, também ficou aqui._

–_Bem, graças a Deus vocês estão vivos! – o comandante começou a dar ordens – Arenk, pegue esses dois, coloque num jipe e leve para o hospital. Mesmo que não estejam feridos, estão desnutridos e desidratados e precisam de cuidados._

_E eles foram. Depois, não voltaram a tocar naquele assunto, embora lembrassem muito bem da promessa que fizeram. A guerra acabou pouco depois, e seus caminhos se separaram. Mas apenas temporariamente..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Isso tudo é tão complexo... como vou decifrar isso?"

Já de madrugada, Roy estava em casa, sozinho, analisando os desenhos que havia copiado das costas de Riza. Foi uma situação bem estranha, e ele fez de tudo para não constrangê-la. Naquele momento, o quer menos queria era que ela se zangasse com ele. Depois de tirar algumas fotos e copiar partes mais importantes, foi para casa, para analisar os dados que recebera.

Com as fotos recém-reveladas e os desenhos, ele montou um painel sobre a mesa da cozinha, e reconstruiu a tatuagem original. A princípio, não fazia muito sentido, mas assim que conseguiu conectar os pontos soltos daqueles símbolos e inscrições, assustou-se. Sim, aquilo explicava tudo. E, agora, sabia exatamente _o que_ queria a Black Rose e _como_ iria obter o que queria.

A contagem regressiva começara.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá! Espero ter deixado vocês, no mínimo, curiosos pelo próximo capítulo. Ele será centrado em Marion Hughes e em sua viagem às Ilhas do Leste. Teremos detalhes revelados a respeito do passado de alguns personagens conhecidos por vocês. E se preparem, porque em breve um acontecimento virará do avesso a vida de um dos personagens centrais dessa fic. Como eu disse, realizei algumas promessas: um momento Royai propriamente dito, um momento EdWin... mas agora as coisas ficarão bem difíceis para os integrantes desses casais. Preparem-se, estamos chegando perto do arco final da fic e muita coisa vai acontecer. Beijos e até a próxima!_


	17. The Kinslayer Parte I

_**Capítulo 17 – The Kinslayer – Parte I: Drowning**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Ohayou! Depois de anos sem postar (algo perfeitamente justificável, porque acabei de voltar às aulas e estou atolada até as orelhas de trabalhos e tarefas), estou de volta. Daqui para frente, as atualizações serão espaçadas entre si, porque não sei quando terei tempo de me sentar na frente do computador novamente para escrever. Mesmo assim, a promessa da fic permanece de pé. Haverá mortes, e não serão poucas. Para me compensar, vou começar a publicar um capítulo triplo, cheio de digressões, e garanto que depois dele tudo vai mudar. Perguntas serão respondidas, e espero que as respostas os agradem. Agora vou responder à review dupla que recebi:_

_**Dóris Bennington:**__ Bem, eu sei que o capítulo anterior ficou bem água-com-açúcar, mas acho que um momento de romance iria cair bem. Fazer o quê, eu é que não consegui escrever o que eu devia... E quase corrigi você a respeito da ordem das faixas do álbum do Linkin Park, mas você já fez isso por conta própria, não é? Então, espero que esse capítulo agrade você, OK?_

_Bem, gente, é isso, até mais!_

_P.S. – O nome do capítulo foi tirado de uma música do Nightwish, do álbum Wishmaster. Os próximos capítulos todos receberão nomes de músicas que tenham a ver com o tema central. Até mais!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nada havia mudado em todos aqueles anos. A casa velha e escura no centro da cidade era a mesma, a decoração fora de moda era a mesma, até a aparência de abandono e desolação das casas vizinhas não havia mudado em nada. A casa era grande, tinha um muro alto, mas além dele era possível ver uma árvore frondosa que, na primavera, costumava encher-se de flores.

Marion conhecia, e muito bem, aquela casa. Nela, passara boa parte de sua infância e adolescência treinando e aprendendo alquimia. Ela hesitou um pouco, parada em frente ao portão velho e enferrujado, enquanto uma brisa fria soprava. Por ela, passavam meninas saindo do grande colégio que ficava no fim da rua. O uniforme preto e branco e a boina ainda eram os mesmo da sua época de estudante. Enfim, nada havia mudado, absolutamente nada.

–Se estiver vendendo alguma coisa, se mande, porque não quero nada – interrompendo seu devaneio, uma voz roufenha vinda da porta se fez soar, num idioma quase ininteligível. A princípio, ela não entendeu o que a voz dizia, mas depois ela repetiu com clareza – O que é que você quer?

–Não se lembra de mim, Haku-sensei? – ela disse, sorrindo. Ele não havia mudado nada, e continuava o mesmo velho rabugento de sempre – Sou eu, a Marion!

–Marion...? Não, eu não conheço nenhuma Marion! – ele retrucou, batendo a porta – Volte outra hora!

"Bem, a memória dele continua péssima", ela pensou, enquanto tocava a campainha.

–Eu já disse que não conheço você! – ele disse, de novo.

–Tem certeza? – ela teimou – Você me chamava de "menina chatinha" quando me dava aulas. E, quando eu tinha 15 anos, quebrei seu vaso favorito jogando bola dentro de casa, e você me deixou uma semana dormindo no quintal. Lembra-se agora?

–Um vaso... uma menina chatinha... Marion-chan, é você? – de repente, os olhos dele se arregalaram, e ele corou furiosamente – Como não me lembrei de você? Me desculpe! Mas entre, o portão está aberto!

Ela entrou, rindo discretamente. Ela sabia que, de um jeito ou de outro, ele acabaria se lembrando, mas sabia que ele já era velho desde quando o conhecera, então perdoava seus lapsos de memória. Além do mais, sabia que Haku Takeuchi era um dos maiores alquimistas que já conhecera, e que provavelmente sua cabeça estava mais ocupada com coisas geniais do que com trivialidades.

Assim que entrou, teve o cuidado de descalçar os sapatos. Quem via a casa por fora podia fazer um juízo errado dela por dentro. O chão estava caprichosamente polido e brilhante, e a casa recendia a aroma de pinho. Tudo estava perfeitamente organizado, algo devido à senhora Kaoru Hayashi, uma senhora muito boa e simpática que cuidava de tudo por lá desde que ela conhecia aquele lugar.

–Fiquei sabendo que você está trabalhando no exército de Amestris, Marion-chan – assim que eles se sentaram, Haku começou a lhe falar, chamando-a do jeito carinhoso que a chamava na época em que ela era sua aluna – Investigação também, não é? Uma boa área, mas um desperdício de potencial em alquimia. Garanto que você se tornaria uma boa alquimista federal.

–É melhor não – respondeu ela – Descobri que ainda não consigo controlá-la muito bem.

"Mesmo com os lapsos de memória", ela pensou, encarando fixamente o sensei, "eu duvido que ele tenha se esquecido do que isso quer dizer".

–Está falando sério? – ele disse, sem se alterar – O que houve?

–Você se lembra da primeira vez que aconteceu? – ela não tirava os olhos dele – Então, foi daquele jeito, mas, diferente, entende? Dessa vez foi como se a pessoa em quem eu toquei também tivesse algo diferente nela, como eu.

–Deixe-me vê-la – ele respondeu – Talvez algo a tenha modificado e tenha provocado essa sensação.

Ela desamarrou as tiras da pulseira e mostrou o pulso a ele. Lá, bem no centro, havia uma marca, parecida com uma cicatriz de queimadura, com mais ou menos um centímetro de comprimento, em forma de elipse, cujas pontas haviam sido cortadas e dobradas para fora. _Tsumi no irezumi_. A _Marca do Pecado_.

–Ela ainda dói, às vezes – ela disse, sentindo o corpo estremecer assim que Haku tocou a cicatriz – E, de uns tempos para cá, tenho tido pesadelos e visões estranhas, sensações diferentes... é como se eu fosse capaz de sentir algo acontecendo...

–É a Marca se manifestando – respondeu ele – É assim mesmo. Você passou o tempo todo tentando reprimi-la ao máximo, e ela está aproveitando agora alguma brecha para escapar. Diga-me, com que tipo de casos exatamente você anda se envolvendo?

–Na verdade, é sobre isso que eu vim falar com o senhor – ela respirou fundo, e começou a contar a respeito de cada assassinato. Disse tudo o que sabia, e terminou com – ...e desde então, fico tendo esses sonhos. Antes eles eram espaçados, mas agora tenho aquele maldito pesadelo com água quase toda noite. Tenho medo... é como se eu soubesse de algo, mas não soubesse exatamente o quê.

–Entendo... então essa é a explicação dos pesadelos – ele respondeu, pensativo – Você lida com a morte como profissão, e a marca lhe dá uma percepção extremamente aguçada a respeito da morte. Diga-me, estou errada em dizer que seus pesadelos costumam anteceder os crimes?

Ela apenas meneou afirmativamente com a cabeça, revivendo mentalmente a cena de seus pavores, vendo a si mesma afundando em um oceano gelado e escuro sem ter quem a socorresse.

–Então... você quer dizer que, quando a freqüência desses sonhos aumenta...

–...mais pessoas morrem – Haku completou a frase da ex-aluna – Bem, baseado em tudo o que você me contou, só posso dizer uma coisa: você não tem a menor idéia de com o quê está lidando.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Aquele lugar era estranho e frio e apavorante._

_Marion tinha medo de soltar a mão do irmão, que a conduzia para aquela casa escura e desconhecida, que ficava num país distante e assustador. Nenhum dos dois dizia uma única palavra, mas eram capazes de sentir os medos um do outro._

_Por fim, pararam à porta. E bateram._

_Uma mulher miúda, com um rosto acolhedor, apareceu e os recebeu, e disse-lhes para tirarem os sapatos antes de entrarem. Depois, eles entraram, e conversaram um pouco com a mulher. E, muito mais cedo do que ela gostaria, seu irmão se levantou para sair._

–_Você vai ficar bem, Marion – ele se forçou a sorrir – Por enquanto, até pegarem aquele cara, você vai ficar mais segura aqui. _

–_Eu estou com medo, Maes! – a voz dela estava trêmula e chorosa – Não quero ficar aqui, esse lugar é estranho e eu não conheço nada aqui!_

–_Não se preocupe, querida – ele deu um beijo na testa da menina – Esse homem era amigo do meu pai, e é totalmente de confiança. E vou te visitar sempre que possível._

–_Mas você vai ficar bem? – ela insistiu – E se ele voltar e quiser machucar você?_

–_Ele já fez isso uma vez, lembra? – ele deu um sorriso – Acho que, depois da lição que demos nele, ele não seria tão estúpido assim._

_Então, os dois se abraçaram uma última vez. Marion só pôde assisti-lo ir embora e deixá-la para trás, chorando._

–_Venha, Marion-chan – disse a mulher, depois, com um sotaque diferente – Vou apresentá-la ao seu sensei._

–_Ao meu o quê? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha._

–_Seu professor de alquimia – explicou a mulher – A propósito, meu nome é Kaoru Hayashi, e eu cuido das coisas por aqui. Seja bem-vinda._

_Ela se sentia melhor ao lado da mulher bondosa, e torcia para que seu professor, ou sensei, ou seja lá o que ele fosse, tratasse-a do mesmo jeito que a sra. Hayashi._

–_Bem, mais uma menina chatinha para eu ensinar... – assim que entraram num escritório, ouviram um homem praguejar numa língua estranha. Talvez sem perceber que aquilo soava ofensivo, Kaoru traduziu automaticamente – Como você se chama?_

–_Marion Hughes, senhor – respondeu ela, tímida. A franja longa lhe caía sobre os olhos, e agora, de cabeça baixa, o cabelo cobria-lhe totalmente o rosto – Sou filha de Eva Hughes... do segundo casamento._

–_Você não fala do seu pai... – ele observou, secamente, agora falando o seu idioma – Não estou disposto a fazer perguntas a esse respeito, até porque vejo que você não iria querer respondê-las. Também não estou disposto a ficar falando com você num outro idioma, então trate de aprender a língua das Ilhas bem depressa. A sra. Hayashi irá ensiná-la. Ah, sim, e você também irá à escola assim que souber se comunicar o suficiente._

–_Senhor, eu gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas... – o comportamento daquele homem era ameaçador e assustador, e ela se sentia cada vez mais acuada. Antes que pudesse terminar sua frase, porém, ele caminhou até ela e puxou seu braço direito com força, mostrando seu pulso._

–_Hum... interessante... não faz muito tempo que vi uma dessas – ele analisava aquela odiosa cicatriz em seu pulso com um interesse maníaco. O que aquilo significava, afinal? – Diga-me, o que acontece se eu fizer isso?_

_E então, com força, ele pressionou seu dedo polegar sobre a marca, fazendo-a gritar, não de dor, mas de um pavor indescritível. Por quê? Por que tinha que ver aquelas cenas outra vez?_

_Mas não eram apenas as cenas desesperadoras de dias atrás que ela via. Não, haviam outras, e lhe davam ainda mais medo. Encarando o homem, ela percebeu que ele também estava diferente, os olhos arregalados, um ar de pavor estampado no rosto. Ela via aquele homem, aquele mesmo homem, estirado no chão, olhos abertos e sem brilho, choque no rosto, respingos de sangue em volta dele. Sem poder suportar mais, puxou o braço e virou o rosto, chorando convulsivamente._

–_Menina... Marion-chan... não chore, por favor – então, a voz do homem se alterou. Ela não tinha a menor idéia do que significava "chan", mas pelo tom devia ser algo bom – Não é sua culpa. Sei que você deve estar assustada, mas posso ajudá-la a controlar isso._

–_O senhor está bem? – ela perguntou, tentando conter as lágrimas. O homem estava pálido, trêmulo e ofegante – Eu vi o senhor... na minha cabeça..._

–_É difícil explicar o que aconteceu – ele respondeu – O que eu posso dizer é que, agora, você pode acessar as memórias de alguém, e isso pode ser doloroso. Mas, com treino, você pode contornar essa situação. Sente-se, eu vou lhe contar tudo o que sei._

_Ela se sentou. E ouviu. E arregalou os olhos ao ouvir que, com aquela coisa estampada em sua pele, podia ver e ter contato direto com as almas das pessoas, ver suas lembranças, pressentir transmutações alquímicas e, mais apavorante, sentir e até prever a morte das pessoas. Quase saiu correndo quando o professor lhe disse que aquele poder, se desenvolvido, poderia dar a ela controle sobre a alma das pessoas, e sentiu-se a mais miserável das criaturas quando ouviu que jamais poderia se livrar dela, e que dali para frente estaria amaldiçoada para sempre._

–_Essa marca não está apenas em seu pulso – ele explicou – Está em sua alma. Aqui nós a chamamos de __**tsumi no irezumi**__, ou "marca do pecado", e é como uma cicatriz em sua própria essência. Mas você não é a pecadora, e sim quem a fez em você, uma vez que essa marca só pode ser colocada em alguém que seja puro e inocente._

–_Eu não quero isso – ela se recusava a erguer os olhos – Quero tentar controlar isso, para não machucar ninguém nunca mais!_

–_Essa marca não lhe dá apenas poderes. Ela também lhe oferece inteligência, e um talento superior para a alquimia – continuou ele – É por isso que você está aqui. Se conseguir desenvolver essas duas coisas, vai poder controlar melhor esse poder._

_Ela pareceu hesitar. Estava apavorada, tanta coisa havia mudado de uma hora para outra, e agora ela sabia que jamais poderia ser totalmente normal. Mas, se aquela era a sua única chance de fingir uma pseudo-normalidade, então ela a pegaria. Erguendo os olhos lentamente, disse:_

–_Muito bem... e o que eu tenho que fazer?_

–_Seu treinamento começa amanhã – o homem sorriu – Fico feliz por estar tão determinada, senhorita. A propósito, meu nome é Haku Takeuchi, e você pode me chamar de Haku-sensei daqui para frente. Agora descanse, você teve um dia muito agitado e eu não quero saber de corpo mole amanhã._

_Ela foi para o seu quarto, guiada pela sra. Hayashi, mas não conseguiu dormir. Ela sabia, tudo estava diferente. E nada mais voltaria a ser o que era antes._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

–Espere um pouco... você quer me dizer que outra pessoa com a marca está fazendo isso?

A explanação de Haku-sensei foi rápida e objetiva, mas ainda assim perturbadora. O quebra-cabeça havia se completado, então. Era assim que eles conseguiam o que precisavam!

–Eu não vejo outra explicação, Marion-chan – respondeu ele – Você disse que eles estão fabricando uma Pedra Filosofal. Existem dois jeitos de se fazer algo assim: um é conseguindo alguns milhares de almas e fundi-las juntas. É um artefato muito poderoso, mas as almas encerradas nele perdem a sua identidade, e tornam-se apenas uma massa indefinida. Mas, se minha teoria estiver correta, eles estão tentando fabricá-la do segundo jeito.

–Como é esse segundo jeito? – ela até tinha medo de perguntar.

–Trata-se de um selecionado – explicou Haku – As almas são escolhidas a dedo, e extraídas inteiras de seus corpos. Junto com elas, vão suas lembranças, seu conhecimento, sentimentos, idéias, toda a sua essência vital é retirada!

De repente, Marion sentiu-se nauseada. Então isso explicava o motivo pelo qual os corpos que encontraram estavam todos intactos! Eles não sofriam nenhum tipo de violência externa, mas quando sua essência vital era drenada, os corpos, agora cascas vazias, não podiam sobreviver.

–Assim, eles precisam de menos almas para construir uma Pedra com o mesmo poder – continuou o professor – Mas elas permanecem vivas, de certa forma, e mantém sua própria identidade.

–Sendo assim, por que eles ainda matam? – ela não se convencia – Eles mataram alguns dos nossos maiores gênios, mentes assim deveriam prover a energia que eles precisam!

–Não exatamente – retrucou o sensei – Essa Pedra tem uma limitação. Ela precisa de um hospedeiro vivo, de preferência alguém jovem e também puro, para amplificar o poder dela. Depois de algum tempo, a Pedra consome o seu hospedeiro, e a sua própria alma acaba se fundindo às demais. Ela se torna, então, um vegetal, vivo mas vazio por dentro.

–Meu Deus... é pior do que eu pensava... – ela sussurrou, os olhos perdidos. Só então se dera conta do quão perigosa a situação havia se tornado – Pelo tempo que eles estão agindo, já devem estar até procurando um hospedeiro! Pode até ser...

"Elysia...". De repente, a imagem da sobrinha lhe veio à mente. Eles poderiam muito bem levá-la com esse propósito, por despeito ou por vingança dela. E então, sentiu a espinha gelar. O que quer que acontecesse, não poderia jamais pensar na hipótese de Elysia sair machucada.

–Eu preciso ir – ela se levantou, de supetão – Preciso impedir esses caras antes que eles terminem a maldita pedra. Estou com um péssimo pressentimento.

–Espere – ele a interpelou – Você falou também de um garoto, e de algo estranho que você sentiu quando tocou nele. Seria bom você investigá-lo, tentar descobrir o que ele esconde.

Ela concordou e, fazendo uma pequena mesura, retirou-se. Rapidamente, reservou um lugar no primeiro navio para o continente. Com alguma sorte, ela conseguiria evitar o que poderia ser uma tragédia sem precedentes. Mas, agora, só conseguia pensar em Elysia... e no quanto ela queria que a menina, e nem qualquer outra criança, não sofresse o mesmo que ela sofrera no passado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–_Fique escondida._

–_Por quê?_

–_Faça o que eu estou dizendo._

–_Mas é o meu pai!_

–_É por isso mesmo!_

_A menina Marion Hughes estava escondida num armário, observando o movimento por uma fresta da porta, completamente apavorada e sem entender o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Ela podia ver o seu irmão sentado à porta, também observando e pedindo para que ela ficasse em silêncio._

–_Olha, se alguma coisa acontecer, você pula a janela e corre o mais rápido que puder. Eu vou atrasar ele. Peça pra sra. Virgil te esconder, eu garanto que ela vai te ajudar. – Maes Hughes, seu irmão mais velho, falava num tom baixo e urgente._

–_O que tá havendo aqui? – ela sussurrava, apavorada – O que ele quer comigo?_

–_Ele é alquimista federal, Marion – respondeu Maes – Ele casou-se com mamãe por causa da herança que o meu pai deixou pra ela, assim poderia financiar suas pesquisas ilegais. Invadi a sala dele, há uns dias atrás, e descobri que ele quer usá-la num experimento – ele não deu atenção aos olhos arregalados da irmã – Me desculpe falar assim, mas você precisa ficar escondida._

_Ele não parecia mais o garoto de 15 anos com quem ela costumava jogar bola, rir e brincar. Agora, ele parecia mais determinado do que nunca. E parecia estar com tanta raiva... logo ele, que sempre era tão calmo e doce..._

_E então, passos pesados na escada. Mais perto. E mais perto... Até que..._

_Maes só teve tempo de jogar seu corpo contra a porta e passar a chave na fechadura, enquanto fazia gestos para ela correr. Mas ela não conseguiu. Só pôde ficar lá, paralisada, com medo._

–_ABRA ESSA PORTA, SEU DESGRAÇADO! – a voz do lado de fora pulsava de raiva – ABRA OU EU VOU COLOCÁ-LA ABAIXO!_

–_NOS DEIXE EM PAZ! – Maes berrou em resposta – NÃO TEM NADA PRA VOCÊ AQUI! VÁ EMBORA DE UMA VEZ!_

–_ENTREGUE-ME A MENINA! ELA É MINHA FILHA, EU A QUERO!_

–_ELA NÃO ESTÁ AQUI! VÁ EMBORA, EU JÁ DISSE!_

_Com gestos, o irmão implorava a Marion para que ela corresse. Então, vendo que não tinha escolha, saiu lentamente de dentro do armário e preparava-se para saltar a janela. Mas as batidas na porta de repente se transformaram numa explosão que jogou lascas de madeira por todos os lados._

–_MARION, CORRE! – Maes berrou. E, antes de sair, a menina viu o homem de relance. Alto, forte, cabelos escuros e olhos maldosos e brilhantes de ódio._

_Ela disparou, saltando a janela, caindo no chão, levantando-se e correndo em menos de três segundos. Logo atrás dela, estava Maes, que logo a alcançou e a pegou no colo. Ela conhecia bem a velocidade do irmão, que já havia sido campeão em várias provas de atletismo da escola, e eles conseguiram abrir uma boa vantagem, e se esconder num beco._

–_Ele vai alcançar a gente, Maes? – ela gaguejou, chorosa._

–_Não se eu puder evitar – respondeu o rapaz, enxugando os óculos na camiseta – Ouça, mamãe já deve ter chamado a polícia a essa hora. Vamos tentar chegar na casa da vovó e nos esconder lá até estar tudo bem, OK? Não posso carregar você, então terá que correr sozinha. Pode fazer isso?_

–_Posso – ela concordou com a cabeça – Mas e se ele alcançar a gente?_

–_Ora, você não sabia que eu sou faixa-preta em caratê? – ele disse, tentando rir – Se ele chegar preto, vai levar a maior surra do mundo. Eu prometo que nada irá acontecer a você. É sério._

_Eles saíram do seu esconderijo, e não viram ninguém. Caminhando mais lentamente, atentos a tudo, procuravam um indício de onde aquele homem poderia estar. Aquilo começava a ficar cada vez mais estranho. Será que ele tinha desistido? Não, com certeza não. Ou será que..._

_Foi então que ela sentiu que haviam sido pegos numa armadilha._

_Era um beco amplo e escuro, iluminado por algumas lanternas nos cantos. No chão, bem debaixo dela e de Maes, um desenho estranho, com formas geométricas sobrepostas umas às outras dentro de um círculo. Uma apreensão crescente começou a tomar conta dela. Nada daquilo fazia sentido algum..._

_Depois, ela só viu quando tudo já havia acontecido..._

_Muito rapidamente, o homem emergiu das sombras e o acertou com um soco. Ele cambaleou para trás, mas logo no segundo seguinte partiu para cima dele, furioso, gritando "CORRA, AGORA!" para Marion. A luta foi curta, mas cruel e violenta, e ambos lutavam como dois cães raivosos. Mas Maes era só um garoto, e aquele homem, Zachary Chevalier, pai biológico de Marion que havia se divorciado da mãe dos dois, era um alquimista federal treinado._

_Foi então que um som áspero e surdo preencheu o ambiente._

_Marion só percebeu quando vu a cena. A camisa branca do irmão com uma mancha vermelha na altura do estômago. Uma faca pontiaguda e coberta de sangue na mão do seu pai. Maes observava o ferimento, como se não acreditasse no que havia acabado de acontecer._

–_Dois ratinhos na minha ratoeira – disse Zachary, rindo insano – A hospedeira da Marca e o sangue do inocente sacrificado. Os dois últimos ingredientes para a minha arma definitiva..._

–_MAES, NÃO! – ela correu até o irmão que, cambaleando, acabou caindo de joelhos no chão. Ela aparou sua queda e impediu que ele batesse a cabeça no chão – Não! – as lágrimas vinham a seus olhos, enquanto ela só podia observar o irmão sangrar e suar frio. Foi então que algo novo começou a brotar em seu coração._

_Ela podia sentir a raiva crescendo, aquecendo-se lentamente, até entrar em ponto de ebulição. Ele havia machucado seu irmão, a pessoa de quem mais gostava no mundo, e agora iria pagar por isso. Ele iria pagar muito caro..._

–_Desgraçado – ela sibilou – O que você quer de mim? O QUE VOCÊ QUER CONOSCO?_

–_Não se preocupe, depois de hoje nada disso terá mais importância – disse o homem, rindo cada vez mais alto – E o seu irmãozinho estúpido terá uma participação decisiva nisso. Sabe, para que a transmutação dê certo, alguém precisa ser sacrificado, e quem melhor que o seu irmão para isso?_

_Ela não conseguiu ouvir mais. No instante seguinte, atirou-se sobre ele, berrando de ódio. Ela não percebeu que era exatamente isso que ele queria, e não conseguiu escapar a tempo. Ele queimou seu pulso com um ferro em brasa e depois a empurrou sobre o desenho e colocou as mãos sobre as linhas._

_Depois disso, tudo se tornou indistinguível. Ela sentiu seu corpo e o de seu irmão, também caído dentro do círculo, serem envolvidos por uma rajada de luz, e depois foi como se cada célula do seu corpo também estivesse sendo queimada. A dor era indescritível, e algo exercia sobre ela uma pressão quase insuportável. Ao longe, entre a luz ofuscante, ela só conseguia divisar um vulto escuro, algo parecido com uma grande porta de pedra entalhada._

_Foi então que tudo parou. A luz se apagou de repente, e ela não pôde ver mais nada. Ela só conseguia sentir seu corpo todo dolorido, e a marca em seu pulso latejava furiosamente. Mas havia algo mais... ela sentia a presença tanto de Maes quanto de Zachary, como se pudesse ver sobre eles algum tipo de energia. E, de alguma forma, sentia que a de seu irmão ia ficando cada vez mais fraca._

–_Está pronto... – ela ouviu a voz do pai – A essa hora, o idiota do Hughes já deve estar morto. Agora, você fará o que eu mandar. Com você, poderei enfim criar uma Pedra Filosofal verdadeira e completa._

_Ela não iria ouvir mais. Agora sentia-se forte como nunca. E teria a sua vingança._

_Ela não sabia como podia fazer aquilo. Só viu quando bateu as mãos no chão e as paredes estremeceram e desmoronaram sobre ele. Ela sabia que ele não estava morto, pois ainda ouvia os gemidos dele, mas sabia que, àquela hora, teria quebrado todos os ossos do corpo. Não importava. Ela só era capaz de sentir ódio por aquele homem, por quem nunca foi capaz de sentir sequer amor. Naquele momento, havia coisas muito mais importantes para se prestar atenção. Correu até Maes e o fez colocar a cabeça em seu colo._

–_Você vai ficar bem, irmão – ela dizia, chorando, passando os dedos no rosto dele, Sua pele estava fria e pálida, e encharcada de suor – Vou achar um jeito de te levar pro hospital._

–_Me desculpe, irmãzinha – disse ele, com a voz débil e trêmula – Eu não pude te proteger. Parece que você conseguiu se virar bem sozinha – ele riu, fraco – Me desculpe..._

–_Não... não fale – ela sussurrou – Fique quietinho pra descansar – ela agarrou a mão dele, cada vez mais gelada. Ele também segurava a mão dela, olhando nos olhos dela. Os olhos do rapaz estavam baços, perdidos, e a dor estava estampada no rosto dele._

–_Você foi fantástica, sabia? – a voz de Maes ficava cada vez mais fraca – Fantástica..._

–_Ele disse que você ia morrer – a voz dela diminuiu ainda mais – Ele estava errado... você vai ficar bem, eu sei. Você vai ficar bem... – mas então, ela sentiu a mão dele se soltando da dela – Maes... Maes? MAES?! NÃO, POR FAVOR, NÃO VAI!_

_Os olhos dele estavam fechados. Ele tinha parado de respirar._

_Sem saber o que fazer, ela começou a tentar fazê-lo reagir, cutucando-o, sacudindo-o, até batendo nele. E chorava, sem parar, sentindo cada vez mais a certeza de que o havia perdido. Depois, veio uma mistura de raiva e de dor, e ela começou a socar o peito dele, desesperada por alguma reação._

_Foi então que suas mãos tocaram o ferimento dele, e algo aconteceu. De repente, ela sentiu qualquer coisa muito forte ser disparada de suas mãos, e uma luz meio azulada subiu do lugar onde ela tocava. E então, depois que a luz se apagou e ela afastou as mãos, surpresa, viu que algo havia mudado. Seu irmão começou a se mexer, lentamente, e a tossir. "Ele tá bem!", ela pensava, pasma, "mas como? Será que...". Ela olhou para suas mãos, e percebeu que, no ponto da queimadura, havia um símbolo estranho, parecido com uma elipse cortada com as pontas dobradas para fora._

–_O que aconteceu? – ele disse, com a voz rouca – Eu só me lembro de... Marion, você está bem?_

–_Estou – ela disse, sorrindo e chorando aliviada, enquanto o abraçava – Agora vamos para casa._

_Mas, quando ela o ajudou a se levantar, ele a agarrou pelo pulso direito, marcado. E um monte de imagens desconexas e assustadoras preencheu totalmente a sua cabeça. A que mais aparecia era a de seu irmão, mais velho, usando o uniforme azul dos militares, sendo atingido pelas costas e caindo. Aquelas imagens praticamente queimavam em seu cérebro, e ela se afastou depressa._

–_O que houve, Marion? – então, ela viu que ele também estava diferente, pálido e assustado – O que foi que aconteceu com a gente?_

–_É melhor irmos para casa. Tem muita coisa que eu preciso contar..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ela não viu a viagem passar. O tempo todo, ficou em sua cabine, desenhando, escrevendo e montando complexos diagramas, colocando em ordem cada informação que acabara de receber. Havia mais alguém marcado... Eclipse? Provavelmente sim, ela era a alquimista. Mas Drake também era... Muito provavelmente, seu pai deveria ter algo com isso, ou a mesma pessoa que o ensinara a manipular aquela marca.

Quando se aproximava do fim da viagem, resolveu subir ao deque para respirar. Já estava tão cansada que nem se sentia mais desconfortável ao ver o mar. Ela já podia ver o continente, se aproximando, debruçando-se sobre o deque. "Tem que chegar rápido", ela pensava, estalando os dedos, "tem que chegar rápido, Roy tem que saber tudo isso, e a gente tem que ir atrás desses caras o quanto antes!".

Então, percebeu que alguém se aproximava dela. Era um homem. Bonito, cabelos castanho-escuros lisos e caindo sobre os olhos azul-claros, constituição física máscula e um belo sorriso. "Nossa, faz tanto tempo que eu nem converso direito com um cara...", ela não pôde deixar de pensar, enquanto retribuía o sorriso.

–O que uma moça faz aqui sozinha num dia como esse? – a voz dele era macia e agradável – Viajando a trabalho também?

–Sim – ela concordou – Parece meio óbvio, né? Mas já estou voltando. E você?

–Trabalho também – ele respondeu – Você sabe, procurar pessoas, convencê-las, essas coisas...

–Você deve ser empresário – ela riu – Sabe, eu odeio barcos. Tenho medo de água. Quando eu era criança, acabei quase me afogando num lago e, desde então, fico longe de qualquer lugar em que o nível da água seja maior que dez centímetros.

–Você não sabe nadar? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

–Não... desde então nunca tentei. Prefiro o chão firme, a terra seca...

–Isso é uma pena – ele suspirou – Bem, eu não deveria te contar isso agora, mas o meu trabalho tem que ser realizado neste barco.

–Que interessante – respondeu a tenente – Trabalhar viajando, tirando a água isso seria o máximo.

–Na verdade, meu trabalho aqui está prestes a terminar... – e ele deu um sorriso enviesado.

Então, sem aviso e com uma força insuspeita, ele a ergueu e a empurrou. Não deu tempo de ter nenhuma reação, e ela só pôde vê-lo se distanciando cada vez mais. O tempo da queda pareceu uma eternidade, e uma fração de segundo antes de se chocar contra a água, ela viu o rosto bonito do homem transformando-se num cruel rosto de garoto.

E então, veio o silêncio...

A água fria rodeando seu corpo, puxando-a para baixo...

O ar em seus pulmões diminuindo lentamente, fazendo-a entrar num doloroso processo de sufocamento...

Os membros paralisados de pavor...

E então, quando não pôde mais segurar a respiração, a água entrando pelo seu nariz, como finas agulhas de gelo perfurando até seus pulmões.

Seu pesadelo estava se tornando realidade... e a realidade era milhões de vezes mais assustadora e desesperadora do que o sonho...

E foi então que tudo ficou muito claro.

Ela realmente não sabia com o que estava lidando. E agora era tarde demais.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá! Essa foi a primeira parte dessa trilogia que irá preceder o final. No próximo capítulo, NÃO veremos a Marion. Isso mesmo. Como se trata de um maxi-capítulo, a próxima parte será centrada no pessoal que ficou em Amestris. Espero que esse capítulo tenha prendido o interesse de vocês e feito vocês quererem voltar para ler o resto, OK? Até mais!_


	18. The Kinslayer Parte II

Capítulo 17 – The Kinslayer – Parte 2: Rise

_**Capítulo 17 – The Kinslayer – Parte 2: Rise**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Oi, gente! Essa é a segunda parte do capítulo 17. Sem a ajuda da Marion, enquanto ela viaja, o pessoal de Amestris tem que se virar atrás de uma pista nova. Essa vai ser a primeira missão oficial de Ed após a sua volta do outro lado da Porta, e logo de cara já vai enfrentar uma barra pesada pra caramba. O título dessa parte foi tirado de uma música da trilha sonora do anime Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, que tem MUITO a ver com o conteúdo do capítulo (sem falar que é uma música alucinante, diga-se de passagem). Então, que tal responder umas reviews? Aliás, dessa vez só recebi reviews de gente nova, e isso é muito legal. Então, vamos à elas:_

_**Sammy-chan'x3:**__ Hehe, que nick interessante! E vou tentar responder à sua review sem fazer muitos spoilers. Primeiro: é claro que cedo ou tarde alguém da Black Rose ia tentar fazer algo contra a Marion, mas ainda é meio cedo para tirar conclusões precipitadas. Sim, Ed irá se decidir, enfim, mas não nesse capítulo, só no próximo. E, sim, Riza e Roy tiveram que parar de se beijar, mas não ficou só nisso... E teremos tempo pra falar sobre a vida amorosa do Al... E obrigado por revisar, adoro quando gente nova aparece por aqui!_

_**MorgAnna:**__ Hum... é difícil responder a sua review sem fazer um spoiler do tamanho do mundo. Só peço que, se o motivo por você ler a fic era a Marion, por favor, não pare ainda, e garanto que você não irá se arrepender. Ed também vai se confessar, logo, mas não sei exatamente a quem a decisão dele irá agradar..._

_Ah, sim, aproveito para adiantar que, daqui para a frente, o Roy vai abandonar a Riza e se declarar para o Ed, que não vai querê-lo e vai preferir ficar com o Envy, depois de abandonar a Tatiana e dizer para a Winry que sempre a odiou. Os dois vão terminar a fic juntos e vivendo um caso incomum de male pregnant entre um humano e um homúnculo..._

_E já estava quase me esquecendo... __**FELIZ PRIMEIRO DE ABRIL A TODOS VOCÊS!**__ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!_

_Até mais, babies, e desculpem pela heresia cometida acima... hahaha... _

_--_

–Vocês tinham isso e não me reportaram? – aquela era mais uma das insuportáveis reuniões com Marcus Clavel, em que ele reclamava por não saber das coisas, mas não propunha absolutamente nada que pelo menos parecesse útil – Droga, quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que tenho que ser informado sobre tudo o que aparece nessa investigação?

–Vá pro inferno, tá bem? – Roy estava de péssimo humor, e não estava nem um pouco disposto a ficar agüentando desaforos daquele ser insignificante – Tem gente morrendo e vocês não fazem nada além de me atrapalhar! E, se a Marion estivesse aqui, garanto que iria mandar vocês todos irem à m...

–Coronel Mustang, a major Hawkeye deseja lhe falar – interrompendo o que provavelmente poderia custar a Roy uma suspensão, uma secretária entrou na sala de reuniões – É importante.

–Olha aqui, Mustang, não terminamos ainda! – Clavel se levantou – Você ainda me deve explicações!

–Sinto muito, mas a major precisa falar comigo e, sinceramente, eu acho que conversar com ela é muito mais agradável – disse ele, com um sorriso cínico – Até mais!

Ele saiu da sala quase correndo, e quando a porta atrás dele se fechou, ele fez questão de mandar uma banana para o comissário. Depois, foi até a sala de Riza, que o esperava com relatórios na mão e uma expressão ansiosa no rosto.

–O que está havendo, Riza? – ele perguntou – Notícias da Marion?

–Na verdade, não – respondeu ela – É que temos uma pista boa. Quando fomos falar com a Psiren, ela nos deu o endereço da sede antiga da Black Rose. Sciezka me ajudou, e nós descobrimos que o prédio estava interditado. Tivemos que passar por um monte de proibições e só agora conseguimos abri-lo para investigação. Estamos organizando um grupo para ir até lá porque o prédio é muito grande.

–Quem você já escalou? – ele perguntou – Estamos desfalcados, você sabe que a nossa líder de investigações está longe.

–Alphonse e Edward já se candidataram – disse a major – Isso é uma boa, Marion já me disse que o Al consegue encontrar transmutações com a maior facilidade do mundo, e o Havoc, o Fuery e o Falman estão pedindo por uma missão de campo há semanas. Sciezka também vai, ela disse que sabe muita coisa a respeito do caso e que talvez poderia ajudar. E eu vou também, obviamente, porque o lugar é imenso. Você vai?

–É claro que eu vou! Adoraria ter uma chance de sair daqui – ele sorriu – Além do mais, acabei de ter uma reunião com aquele inútil do Clavel, e estive a isso aqui de arrebentá-lo! Quando vai ser?

–Hoje à tarde. E esteja lá – ela fez questão de acrescentar. Depois, disse, com um sorriso malicioso – E, quem sabe, mais tarde, a gente poderia, sei lá... você sabe.

–Ah, eu sei – ele sorriu – Mas, até lá, vamos manter o decoro. Acho que não vamos encontrar muita coisa, porque pelo que vocês me contaram o prédio foi desativado há anos...

–Nunca se sabe – disse ela, enquanto ele se levantava – Às vezes, encontramos respostas nos lugares mais absurdos do mundo...

--

–Aqui é tão frio...

–É claro, é o lugar mais isolado da cidade, você esperava o quê?

–Isso aqui é enorme, como ninguém nunca percebeu isso?

No fim da tarde, o grupo estava parado em frente a um imenso galpão caindo aos pedaços. Localizado no meio de uma depressão e próximo a um matagal, no limite da Cidade Central, o lugar era frio, desolado e assustador. Havia muros e cordões de isolamento, e enormes cadeados nos portões. Era realmente um lugar perfeito para se imaginar como o esconderijo de uma organização criminosa.

–De acordo com as minhas pesquisas, no passado aqui funcionava uma fábrica de biscoitos – dizia Sciezka – Tempos depois, a fábrica faliu e deu lugar a uma oficina de conserto de carros, o que era na verdade uma fachada para eles esconderem o desmanche de carros roubados e mercadorias contrabandeadas ou roubadas. Acho que foi a partir daí que a Black Rose surgiu. Alguns anos depois, vieram os roubos, e dois nomes ficaram famosos: Psiren e Terpsícore.

–Falamos com a Psiren há algum tempo atrás – disse Alphonse – Ela falou dessa mulher...

–É uma ladra famosa – respondeu Sciezka – Infelizmente, descobrimos que ela morreu numa tentativa de fuga da prisão, há alguns anos atrás. Psiren não sabia... De tudo o que ela falou, essa foi a única pista que pudemos seguir.

–Lugarzinho aconchegante, não? – disse Falman, com um sorrisinho debochado – Um lugar perfeito pra se construir um lar, não acham?

–Cala essa boca, cara – retrucou Havoc – Acho que isso é perda de tempo, isso sim.

–Tenho que concordar com o Jean, pessoal – observou Fuery – O prédio está desocupado há anos, não deve ter mais nada aí.

–Não exatamente, Kain – disse Al – Todo tipo de transmutação deixa uma espécie de impressão digital, que não some com o tempo. Se eles tiverem transmutado algo ali dentro, podemos descobrir.

–Bem, eu não entendo nada disso, então deixo para os especialistas – Fuery deu de ombros – Vamos entrar logo?

–Claro – então, Riza entregou a cada um deles um papel impresso – Essa é uma cópia da planta baixa do prédio. A documentação é muito antiga, então nem sei se lá dentro ainda é assim. Vamos nos dividir em duplas, e precisamente às nove horas vamos nos encontrar no ponto de partida.

–Tomem cuidado, pessoal – então, Roy, que desde quando chegaram estava em silêncio, se manifestou pela primeira vez – Não sabemos como estão as coisas lá dentro, então mantenham os olhos bem abertos. Todos estão armados, não estão? Se algo acontecer, é só dispararem um tiro e um de nós irá imediatamente. Está claro?

Os outros concordaram com a cabeça, em silêncio, e rapidamente seguiram em direção ao prédio. Logo na entrada, era possível perceber o clima ameaçador do prédio. Escuro, úmido e malcheiroso, só podia ser visto graças às lanternas que cada um trazia consigo.

Aquele era um terreno desconhecido... e cheio de perigos escondidos atrás de cada parede. De costas um para o outro, todos puderam ver o motivo pelo qual a instalação fora abandonada pela Black Rose: as trincas eram enormes, e o teto dava a impressão de que só estava esperando a próxima chuva para desabar de uma vez. Com um último aceno de cabeça, as duplas seguiram cada uma para um lado.

Vinte minutos mais tarde, o primeiro tiro foi disparado.

--

_**Edward e Alphonse**_

–Nossa, aqui tá tão escuro... – a primeira dupla a sair, Ed e Al, começava a subir as escadas que levavam até a antiga sala de contabilidade da fábrica. A estrutura de metal estava podre e enferrujada, e oscilava a cada passo que eles davam – Ed, você tá na minha frente, pode dizer se a gente tá chegando?

–Ainda está longe... isso aqui é imenso! – praguejou Ed, enquanto tropeçava numa barra solta de metal no meio de um dos degraus – Tome cuidado, está tudo podre, e um dos degraus pode arrebentAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!

Foi então que Ed percebeu que deveria ter seguido o seu próprio conselho. Quando deu um passo mais pesado, o metal enferrujado da escada acabou cedendo e arrebentando, levando consigo os três degraus atrás dele. O alquimista só não caiu de uma altura de vários metros porque conseguiu segurar-se a tempo em uma barra de metal menos enferrujada que as outras.

–Me ajuda aqui, Al! – disse ele, segurando-se com toda a força com o braço direito. Só então percebeu o excelente trabalho de Winry com a prótese, porque pôde sentir que seus músculos, inexistentes, estavam quase se rompendo com a ação do seu peso puxando-os para baixo – Isso dói! Me ajuda!

–Não se mexa, ou vai acabar cedendo ainda mais – Al estendeu a mão a ele – Pelo jeito que você estava gritando, parecia que seu braço estava doendo muito.

–E _está_ doendo, seu burro! – uivou Ed, entre dentes – Me tira daqui! Essa prótese é sensível, esqueceu?

–Tá bom, eu vou te tirar daí – disse Al, enquanto puxava o irmão, com força. No meio do caminho, porém, parou, e disse, num tom assustado – Você sentiu isso aqui chacoalhar?

–Senti – disse Ed, no mesmo tom – Agora, muito cuidado, tá bem? Não queremos que isso aqui...

–Não diga – o mais novo o interrompeu – Você se lembra da última vez, não se lembra? É só não dizer que não vai acontecEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Tarde demais. A escada terminou de se desfazer em pedaços, lançando ambos no ar. Ed, ainda seguro à barra de metal que agora caía junto com ele, estava paralisado de pavor, e nem sequer conseguia gritar. Ele se lembrava de ter subido incontáveis degraus, e a cada vez que pensava na altura e na velocidade com que estava caindo, ficava com ainda mais medo. E podia antever até mesmo seu corpo se despedaçar contra o chão limoso e úmido daquela fábrica velha. Realmente, aquela era a forma mais estúpida de morrer entre todas as que conhecia.

Mas foi então que algo aconteceu. O chão chegou mais rápido do que ele esperava, muito mais rápido. E ele não havia se despedaçado. Na certa, ficaria com hematomas e dores por um mês inteiro, mas aparentemente tudo estava no seu devido lugar. E, quando ele olhou para o lado, percebeu que Al estava lá, as mãos na parede. Foi aí que ele prestou atenção em onde realmente estava.

Os dois estavam parados sobre uma gigantesca mão de pedra que aparentemente brotava espontaneamente da parede. Al havia feito aquilo, sem o círculo.

–Cara, isso foi incrível – disse Ed, ofegante, sentindo-se de repente extremamente feliz por estar vivo e com todos os ossos do corpo intactos – Você foi incrível! Como conseguiu pensar tão rápido?

–Eu sei lá – respondeu o irmão, deitado de costas sobre a mão de pedra – Só vi que a gente estava caindo e eu estava perto da parede. Aí aconteceu...

–Você salvou a nossa vida, Al – Ed não escondia o alívio, e suspirava profundamente – Agora vamos tentar voltar para a missão.

Alphonse concordou, e se levantou. Então, Ed pôde ver a técnica do irmão: assim como ele, Al batia as palmas das mãos uma contra a outra, e depois batia contra a superfície que ele queria transmutar. Dessa vez, ele fez isso na parede, transmutando uma escada mais segura, feita de pedra.

Mas aquele era apenas o início dos problemas daquela noite.

--

_**Sciezka e Fuery**_

–Eu deveria ter mencionado ao Roy que não sei atirar – do outro lado, descendo para os porões do prédio, Sciezka segurava sua lanterna com uma força maior do que a necessária – Não sei se deveria ter vindo, estou apavorada!

–Não se preocupe, Sciezka, se as coisas ficarem feias eu posso ajudar – respondeu Fuery, tentando aparentar confiança – Apesar de não parecer, eu atiro muito bem. E não acho que seja necessário a gente atirar em alguém aqui...

–Kain, espere, eu achei uma coisa aqui – de repente, Sciezka se ajoelhou no chão – Jogue um pouco mais de luz aqui, parece que eu achei algo interessante.

–Mas que droga é essa? – Fuery direcionou o feixe de luz da sua lanterna para a região que Sciezka apontava – Parece... uma inscrição, sei lá...

–Eu conheço esse texto! – disse ela, lendo com atenção – É a _Tábua de Esmeralda_! O original dela está na língua das ilhas do Leste! Quando eu estava trabalhando na biblioteca, li vários livros a respeito dessa língua e aprendi um pouco a respeito dela – ela apertou os olhos e ajustou os óculos para ler melhor – "É verdadeiro, sem falsidade, certo e muito verdadeiro / que aquilo que está em cima é igual àquilo que está embaixo / e que aquilo que está embaixo é igual àquilo que está em cima, / para realizar os milagres de uma única coisa."

–O que isso significa? – Kain estava entendendo menos do que antes de ela começar a ler – Não faz nenhum sentido, Sciezka, no que isso pode ajudar?

–É uma tradição dos alquimistas das Ilhas do Leste manter esse texto em algum lugar bem visível em seus laboratórios – a moça deu um sorriso – Parece que achamos o laboratório de Eclipse.

–Você é genial! – ele deu um sorriso, enquanto investigava o local – Vamos investigar, deve ter alguma coisa aqui que vá interessar. Está aprendendo rápido, hein?

Um passo se fez soar atrás deles, fazendo com que os dois se virassem. Sussurrando, Kain disse a Sciezka, que havia empalidecido de repente:

–Engatilhe a arma e, ao meu sinal, puxe o gatilho. Você vai se sair bem, eu prometo.

Os passos foram se aproximando mais, e mais, e mais. Então, na hora certa...

–AGORA! – assustada, Sciezka puxou o gatilho sem nem ver para onde estava mirando, e Fuery atirou na direção da entrada.

O sinal estava dado. Agora era esperar que alguém aparecesse.

--

_**Roy e Riza**_

–Você acha que os outros estão se saindo bem, coronel? – a terceira dupla caminhava pelo pavilhão principal da fábrica. Havia muito lixo pelo chão, papéis, peças de máquinas há muito aposentadas. Os dois caminhavam lentamente, Riza com sua 9mm engatilhada e carregada, Roy com suas luvas de fogo prontas para atingir o que quer que fosse.

–É claro que estão – respondeu Roy, displicente – Confio nos Elric. Muito provavelmente, eles vão destruir metade do prédio, mas pelo menos vão achar algo que valha a pena. Fuery é muito cuidadoso com detalhes, e Sciezka tem a vantagem de ter muito conhecimento acumulado sobre alquimia, além de saber a língua das Ilhas. Havoc e Falman são ótimos em missões delicadas, e sabem ser discretos. E também sei que nós dois podemos fazer um excelente trabalho.

–Estou com um mau pressentimento – ela confidenciou – Marion não entra em contato desde que saiu do país, e ela prometeu que iria ligar sempre que possível... ela estava sozinha, e temo que algo tenha acontecido com ela.

–Não se preocupe, Marion sabe se virar muito bem – ele deu de ombros – Conheço-a bem para saber que ela pode se safar de qualquer situação delicada que possa surgir. Mas conseguimos manter essa viagem no máximo de sigilo: só nós daqui do QG sabíamos a esse respeito.

–Você conseguiu chegar a algum lugar com os dados que eu te passei? – ela estava ficando mais incisiva a cada pergunta – Não minta para mim, Roy, eu sei que você sabe de algo.

–Não dá para falar ainda, major – ele adquiriu um tom seco – Pelo menos não até Marion voltar. Vou fazer uma reunião e expor a vocês os resultados das investigações até agora.

Ele não queria preocupá-la ainda mais, mas sabia que as perguntas não iriam parar até receberem uma resposta. Não adiantaria nada ficar protelando, cedo ou tarde ela também saberia, e as coisas ficariam ainda mais complicadas. Então, os dois seguiram em silêncio, sem encontrar pelo caminho nada mais interessante do que ratos mortos.

De repente, dois sons altíssimos fizeram o ambiente quase tremer. O primeiro foi o de um tiro vindo da direção do porão, e alguns segundos depois, um baque muito forte, como se alguma estrutura de metal tivesse acabado de desabar. Automaticamente, Riza apontou sua arma para o vazio, enquanto os dedos de Roy já se preparavam para desencadear um incêndio ao menor sinal de movimento.

–Vamos nos separar – Roy sussurrou para Riza – Um desabamento e um tiro ao mesmo tempo... isso está com cara de armadilha. A essa hora, provavelmente Falman e Havoc estão indo para a fonte dos barulhos, então vamos fazer o mesmo. Eu vou para os porões e você tenta achar a fonte do outro som, OK? Qualquer coisa, é só disparar um tiro e eu vou correndo.

–Eu sei a droga do procedimento, Roy – ela o cortou, seca – Temos que ser rápidos. Vá logo!

Cada um dos dois saiu correndo em direções opostas, cada um apreensivo pela segurança do outro. Armadilha... claro, era óbvio! Na certa, havia alguém infiltrado no QG que conseguiu ter acesso àquela informação e a desviou para a Black Rose. Era tão óbvio que chegava a ser irritante.

Riza chegou primeiro. De longe, viu os pedaços da escada caídos no chão, e se escondeu entre as sombras, andando silenciosamente, pronta para descer chumbo em quem quer que aparecesse. De repente, sentiu que estava sendo seguida, e com uma velocidade incrível virou-se e engatilhou a arma:

–APAREÇA OU EU ATIRO!! – ela berrou, e realmente teve vontade de atirar quando viu que quem a seguia, na verdade, era Falman, e que agora estava com as mãos erguidas e o rosto branco de pavor.

–Por favor, major, não atire, sou eu – a cena era tão patética que, enquanto ela abaixava a arma, teve que se conter para não rir – Ouvi o barulho da queda da escada e vim aqui para ver o que estava havendo...

–Faça isso de novo e juro que te meto uma bala na bunda – ela retrucou – Do jeito que você chegou, eu poderia ter atirado primeiro e perguntado depois, sabia?

–Major Hawkeye... é você? – então, uma voz baixa veio da direção da escada – Somos nós, aqui...

–Alphonse? – ela perguntou? – Tá bem, a gente tá indo pr'aí agora mesmo. O que houve?

–A droga da escada desabou – outra voz, que Riza reconheceu como sendo a de Ed – A gente só não se estatelou porque o Al conseguiu pensar rápido e salvar a gente. Isso tudo tá caindo aos pedaços...

Riza e Falman correram até lá, armas prontas, e tudo o que encontraram foi uma mão de pedra brotando da parede, sobre a qual estavam os dois Elric, que assim que os viram saltaram para o chão. Falman ficou um tempo olhando abismado para a mão de pedra, e foi preciso que Riza o chamasse de volta à terra.

–Rapazes, acho que isso foi sabotagem – Riza foi rápida e objetiva – Ouvimos tiros vindos do porão, e ao mesmo tempo a escada caiu. Não sou o tipo de pessoa que crê em coincidências, então peço que fiquem atentos – e, sussurrando – Acho que eles estão bem aqui, agora.

Ed fechou os punhos e estreitou os olhos. Se eles estavam lá, pensou ele, Envy também estava. E ele queria cuidar daquele homúnculo desgraçado _pessoalmente_... Sem fazer um único som, ele pegou um par de barras de ferro distorcido e os transmutou em duas espadas longas e reluzentes. Alphonse pôde ver, entre a luz fraca que vinha de fora, um brilho de ódio puro nos olhos dourados do irmão, e ficou apreensivo. "Ele vai fazer alguma coisa extremamente idiota... o cara tá cego de raiva, é claro que não vai deixar barato nada que aconteceu." Então, também transmutou alguns pedaços de metal numa lança com a ponta trabalhada.

Foi então que aconteceu. Ele foi rápido: com uma batida no chão, as paredes estremeceram e algumas colunas desabaram. Os quatro militares se esquivaram bem a tempo de evitar uma tragédia, e enquanto Falman e Riza sacavam as armas, Ed e Al saltavam na direção da fonte da perturbação. Só havia uma pessoa que conseguia fazer aquilo.

–WRATH, SEU MARICAS DESGRAÇADO, APAREÇA! – berrou Ed, furioso – SEI QUE ESTÁ AQUI, ENTÃO UMA VEZ NA VIDA AJA FEITO HOMEM E VENHA ME ENFRENTAR!

Ele apareceu, mas não sozinho. Logo atrás dele, um rapaz com cabelos escuros e uma enorme cicatriz atravessando o rosto inteiro também surgiu, jogando pelo chão o que pareciam ser bombinhas, que explodiam quase imediatamente, fazendo voar cacos de pedra por todo lado. Então, outros vultos vestidos de negro também apareceram, cercando os quatro.

Era a mesma sensação da caverna, em Ishbal. Sem medo. Sem hesitação. Apenas a sensação excitante de um perigo incomensurável e da quase-iminência da morte. Era delicioso. E era nesse tipo de situação em que Riza se saía bem. Ela olhou o jovem Skipp, parado à sua frente, e deu um meio-sorriso. Era hora de dar a eles uma lição da qual nunca esqueceriam...

–PRA CIMA DELES, RAPAZES! – e, com uma ordem sua, a batalha começou.

--

Nos porões, a situação não era das melhores. O tiro de Sciezka atingiu a parede, e até o de Fuery, mais certeiro que o da moça, não conseguiu atingir o vulto preto e rosa que os atacava. Ele, como um oficial bem treinado, resolveu apenas protegê-la, enquanto disparava inutilmente contra a agressora veloz e quase inatingível.

–O que quer que aconteça, Sciezka, fique atrás de mim – ele disse, enquanto colocava seu corpo na frente do dela e atirava insano. A agressora, porém, continuava saltando rápido, atingindo-os sem força, apenas para provocá-los.

Roy chegou o mais depressa que pôde. Ao seu lado, estava Havoc, encontrado no caminho, e os dois chegaram atirando. Nenhum dos dois, porém, conseguiu atingi-la com as armas, e Roy, já cansado daquela situação ridícula, puxou para baixo a manga da casaca azul e anunciou:

–TODO MUNDO AÍ SE ABAIXE! – ele foi rápido: com um único estalar de dedos, disparou uma labareda que preencheu toda a parte de cima do cômodo, chamuscando os cabelos de todos. Os olhos, estreitos de raiva, começaram a esquadrinhar o ambiente, mas nem sinal do vulto rosa. Era aquela maldita Quasar, veloz, escorregadia e uma assassina totalmente louca. Na certa, ela conseguiu fugir.

Foi então que...

–KAIN! NÃO! – a voz de Sciezka rompeu o silêncio perturbador que havia se formado. Havoc correu até ela, sentada no chão. Kain estava caído meio de joelhos, o rosto mortalmente pálido e coberto de suor, os óculos embaçados e manchados com respingos de sangue. E, na altura do peito, uma mancha vermelho-escura crescia sobre a casaca azul-royal. As lágrimas corriam livres pelo rosto dela, também ferido por Quasar, e as mãos tocavam o corte dele. Havoc não era ingênuo a ponto de acreditar que Kain, seu amigo, seria capaz de sobreviver àquilo, mas ele próprio começava a sentir os olhos úmidos.

–Droga, cara... – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer, enquanto se ajoelhava perto do amigo e rasgava sua blusa, para ver se havia algo que pudesse ser feito. Não havia.

–Por que fez isso, seu estúpido? – Sciezka não se conformava, e dizia com a voz embargada – Por que?

–Estamos aqui para proteger quem precisa – disse Fuery, esboçando um meio-sorriso, com a voz quase sumindo – Você está bem, não é? E eles precisam de você, da sua inteligência, pra pegar esses caras. Você é mais útil do que eu, está tudo bem...

Roy não sabia o que dizer. A lógica de Kain estava correta, mas aquele rapazinho tímido e meigo que amava animais era um dos seus companheiros mais leais. Não era justo... não era. O coronel não conseguiu esboçar nenhuma reação, só ficou lá, vendo a luz sumir dos olhos dele, Sciezka chorar ainda mais, e Havoc fechar os olhos do amigo pela última vez, também com lágrimas no rosto. Então, uma sucessão de coisas passou pela sua cabeça: choque, tristeza, vazio, desolamento. Mas a última permaneceu. Era raiva. Aquela desgraçada iria pagar.

–Levem o Kain para a área das escadas – ele disse, num tom seco – Riza está lá. Ainda não sei onde estão Ed, Al e Falman, mas eles devem estar bem. Eu vou pegar aquela vadiazinha da Quasar sozinho – e sumiu por entre as sombras, os olhos brilhando de ódio.

As mãos formigavam de vontade de disparar uma chama forte o bastante para engolir o prédio inteiro. Ele conseguia fazer aquilo, era fácil para seus padrões. Mas, de certa forma, ele a queria viva. A desgraçada que tinha matado um dos seus melhores amigos, na sua frente, sem que ele pudesse fazer nada para impedi-la. Agora, queria fazê-la sofrer o máximo que pudesse...

–Me procurando, bonitinho? – a voz jocosa de Quasar soou muito próxima. Roy deu um sorriso enviesado – Eu estou aqui. O que acha de brincarmos um pouco?

Ele ficou em silêncio absoluto, prendendo até a respiração. E pôde ouvir os passos lentos e cadenciados dela, bem próximos. "A mocinha treinada em Xing...", ele pensou. "Que pena que eu também sei uma ou duas coisinhas a respeito de combate desarmado, não é?". Então, sem fazer um único som, deu um chute para trás, e pôde ouvir um gemido abafado e o baque surdo de um corpo caindo no chão. Acendeu, então, uma labareda forte o bastante para iluminar o ambiente e revelar a expressão surpresa e ultrajada de Quasar.

–Eu estive em Ishbal, meu bem – ele disse, sorrindo cínico – Até hoje os guerreiros deles são considerados os mais silenciosos, disciplinados e bem-treinados da história, e mesmo assim estou aqui. Não subestime o velho Alquimista das Chamas, ou vai acabar se dando muito mal.

–EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ! – ela, acostumada a lutas rápidas e vitórias mais rápidas ainda, não gostou da provocação, e partiu para o ataque agressivo com sua _katana_. Roy, porém, também não estava disposto a brincar, e deu uma rasteira nela. A luta corporal foi violenta. Roy era forte e muito ágil, e conseguia se safar com relativa facilidade das armadilhas dela, mas Quasar era simplesmente um gênio em artes marciais, e acertava o alquimista o tempo todo.

"Eu cansei de brincar, garotinha... agora você vai ver uma coisa!". Foi então, que Roy disparou uma chama certeira contra o peito dela, fazendo-a ganir de dor. Nesse curto tempo de distração, ele conseguiu transmutar grades do chão e a prendeu. Do mesmo jeito, transmutou grossas correntes que mantiveram suas mãos presas. Ela só conseguia gritar de ódio e proferir uma série de palavrões em amestriano e na língua de Xing, mas agora era inofensiva.

–ME TIRE DAQUI, SEU DESGRAÇADO! – ela berrava, insana – QUANDO EU SAIR DAQUI, VOU ARRANCAR SUAS VÍSCERAS!

–Fale à vontade, porque isso é tudo o que você pode fazer agora – disse ele, rindo – Até porque é exatamente isso que eu quero, que você fale um pouco. Seus crimes são passíveis de fuzilamento, sabia? Então, se você colaborar e contar o que sabe a respeito da Black Rose, talvez a gente deixe você passar o resto da vida numa cadeia imunda e cheia de ratos, mas sem nenhuma bala na cabeça. O que acha?

Ela não respondeu imediatamente. "Derrotar a Black Rose... o desgraçado do Drake, que me traiu... seria uma boa chance...". Ela engoliu em seco, e pela primeira vez, resolveu ficar em silêncio.

--

Riza provou, mais uma vez, porque havia sido promovida com honras a major. Liderando aquela equipe, conseguiu assumir o controle daquela batalha. Ed, mesmo depois de tanto tempo longe, parecia não ter perdido a velha forma, e sua habilidade com as lâminas era espantosa. Al, por sua vez, sabia se valer dos treinos com a sensei Izumi, e com sua lança nocauteava com facilidade os inimigos. Falman era rápido e discreto, simplesmente letal.

Os únicos que permaneciam inatingíveis eram Skipp e Wrath. Era atrás desses dois que os irmãos Elric tentavam ir, mas os outros, decididos a proteger o primeiro escalão da Black Rose, não deixavam. O homúnculo disparava rochas incandescentes na direção dos dois, e o outro, bombas. Riza também tentava acertá-los, mas eles eram rápidos demais. A pontaria da major poderia ser uma lenda no QG Central, mas naquele momento ela não seria para absolutamente nada.

–O que foi, Edward, não está gostando da brincadeira? – Skipp ria, e a risada dele lembrava muito a de Quasar – E você, jovem Alphonse?

–Al, me escute – Ed sussurrou ao irmão – Quero que você produza a maior rajada elétrica que conseguir, igual àquela do dia da prova de alquimista federal, de preferência. Você vai mirar para onde eu disser, e vai disparar ao meu comando. Certo?

O outro apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, e começou a produzir entre as mãos uma espécie de esfera de energia. Aquele era o seu tipo de alquimia personalizada: ele extraía as cargas elétricas do ar e dos outros materiais à sua volta, concentrava-as e a jogava contra seu alvo, produzindo uma explosão poderosa. Discretamente, Ed apontou para cima, para a única viga de metal da escada que ainda permanecia de pé, e Al, apesar de não entender, obedeceu.

–AGORA, AL! – então, a bola de energia, agora do tamanho de uma bola de basquete, foi arremessada no teto, no ponto de junção da viga. Ao mesmo tempo, Ed bateu com força as mãos no chão, criando um tremor que derrubou quase todos. Riza e Falman só puderam assistir, fascinados, a demonstração das duas transmutações simultâneas que acontecia na sua frente.

Tudo aconteceu exatamente como Ed havia previsto: ele criou não um simples tremor, mas uma espécie de barricada, que prendeu Skipp ao chão, enquanto a estrutura desabava sobre ele. O homúnculo, porém, não estava com ele. Ed se aproximou do lugar onde a coluna caiu. A cena era grotesca: o peso da estrutura de metal simplesmente esmagou o corpo do rapaz, cujos olhos abertos refletiam a lua que aparecia pelo buraco recém-criado no teto.

–A gente matou ele, cara – Al engoliu em seco, mas Ed permaneceu impassível, dizendo:

–Droga! Calculei mal o peso... era só pra prendê-lo, não para esmagá-lo! Além do mais, o filho da mãe do Wrath não está mais aqui... Ele deve ter aproveitado a distração e fugido.

–Entre ladrões não há heróis – Al se lembrou da frase de Psiren – Ele deixou o outro morrer pra salvar a própria pele... Desgraçado!

Nessa hora, a audição atenta de Riza detectou passos na direção deles, e rapidamente ela apontou sua arma naquela direção, sendo imitada por Falman.

–Por favor, não atirem! – era Havoc, pálido – Por favor...

–Jean? O que... Droga, Fuery! – Falman correu até eles. Sciezka e Jean carregavam o corpo do amigo com todo o cuidado possível – Ah, não... o que aconteceu?!

–Quasar – respondeu Sciezka, a voz engrolada – Ela o matou... Roy foi atrás dela, e...

–O quê? Ele foi atrás dela _sozinho_? – Riza a interrompeu – Meu Deus, como ele pode ser tão burro?

–Ela nos atacou – a bibliotecária continuou – Ele estava... me protegendo... e ela o matou... Havoc apareceu e tentou ajudar, mas ninguém conseguiu fazer nada para impedi-la...

–Droga... Droga! – Falman não parava de praguejar – Malditos... um dos nossos melhores homens...

–Pelo menos levamos um dos deles também – disse Ed, com amargura na voz. Ele também tinha grande estima por Fuery, e estava tão consternado quanto os outros – Skipp, o ladrãozinho desclassificado, está debaixo daquela coluna, transformado em geléia.

Os outros o encararam, surpresos. Por que ele estava agindo daquela maneira?

–Eu vou atrás do Roy – disse Riza, decidida – Sozinha, OK? Não precisamos de mais baixas por essa noite. Só vou trazê-lo de volta, e vou voltar rápido.

Ninguém se opôs, e ela foi, correndo. Esperava encontrar o coronel numa luta feroz contra a mulher de cabelo cor-de-rosa, por isso não acreditou quando a viu numa jaula de pedra, silenciosa, e ele na frente dela, igualmente silencioso.

–Parece que, apesar de tudo, pelo menos teremos alguma coisa para mostrar à Marion quando ela voltar... – e sorriu, enigmático.

--

–Era tudo o que precisávamos! – naquela mesma hora, a alguns metros dali, numa casinha escura e quase invisível no meio do mato, o homúnculo chamado Wrath discutia com o homem que atendia pelo nome de Drake, totalmente furioso – Skipp morto, Quasar desaparecida...

–Morta ou capturada, senhor – disse Wrath – O que, em termos práticos, dá no mesmo.

–Que ela morra – disse ele, com desprezo – Ela nutre uma devoção cega pela Black Rose e por mim, e jamais seria capaz de nos entregar. Espero que pelo menos Envy tenha feito direito o trabalho que eu lhe dei.

–Conheço o Envy bem o bastante para saber que, à essa hora, a missão dele está cumprida – Wrath foi enfático – Marion Hughes deve estar apodrecendo no fundo de algum lago nas Ilhas do Leste, e não será mais ameaça.

–Uma pena... a Marca dela poderia nos ser muito útil – disse Drake, distraidamente – Não que Eclipse não cumpra sua função da maneira como deve, aliás, acho que ela é a mais eficiente entre nós. Mas duas pessoas marcadas sempre são melhores que uma só. Você agiu bem, jovem Wrath, e será recompensado. E o senhor também, Sr. Clavel, suas informações tem sido muito úteis para nós.

O inspetor sorriu. Aquele era o disfarce perfeito: como inspetor de polícia, conseguiu manipular as pessoas certas para inclui-lo na investigação. E, mesmo com toda a hostilidade por parte do coronel Mustang e da segunda-tenente Hughes, conseguiu ter acesso a todas as informações que quis. Por isso, eles sempre sabiam o que o Exército iria fazer. Eles nunca sairiam do lugar, e quando percebessem, a Pedra já estaria pronta, e a Black Rose comandaria tudo.

–Por hora, peço que mantenha o disfarce e me reporte tudo o que descobrir daqui para frente – o líder continuou – Todos os meus camaradas estão sugerindo nomes e mais nomes para a incursão final, e pretendo fazer a alegria de todos. Você tem alguma sugestão?

–Talvez... – ele deu um sorriso enviesado – Seria interessante provocar os militares um pouco mais... Sugiro alguém envolvido diretamente nas investigações. Por favor, deixem o Roy Mustang vivo para que ele assista sem poder fazer nada... Que tal um dos Elric, os alquimistas federais que estão trabalhando com ele nesse caso?

–É uma sugestão interessante – Drake ergueu uma sobrancelha – Pode ser.

–Sei também que precisam de um hospedeiro – Clavel foi mais incisivo – O que acha de Elysia Hughes, a sobrinha da Marion? Sem a segunda-tenente para protegê-la, seria fácil.

–Na verdade, você chegou um pouco atrasado – o outro riu – Esse nome foi o primeiro a ser citado, e todos concordaram. Gosto do jeito que a sua mente trabalha, Sr. Clavel.

–Obrigado, senhor – o primeiro sorriu – Garanto que não irá se arrepender...

--

_**Nota da autora:**__ É isso aí, galera, essa é a primeira de muitas baixas que a fic ainda terá. Realmente, eu gosto do Fuery, mas seria ele ou o Havoc, e isso é uma escolha injusta, porque eu AMO o Havoc... A terceira parte desse maxi-capítulo virá logo (não, isso não é uma piada de primeiro de abril). Vocês acham que Quasar trairá a Black Rose? Vocês acham que Marion realmente morreu? Vocês acham que, enfim, Ed vai tomar uma decisão? Então apareçam por aqui quando a terceira parte desse capítulo sair e todas essas perguntas serão devidamente respondidas. Até mais, babies!_


	19. The Kinslayer Parte III

Capítulo 17 – The Kinslayer – Parte 3: A Matter of Life and Death

_**Capítulo 17 – The Kinslayer – Parte 3: A Matter of Life and Death**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá! Chegamos enfim à terceira parte do capítulo 17. Esse capítulo será simplesmente decisivo, e eu prefiro falar sobre ele o mínimo possível para não fazer spoilers. Tudo o que posso dizer é que o título já entrega alguma coisa do capítulo. Ele foi tirado do álbum mais recente do Iron Maiden (é o nome do álbum e de uma das faixas), e pra quem gosta, eu recomendo muito. Tudo o que posso dizer é que pode ser que vocês não gostem do que vai acontecer... Exatamente por isso, não responderei às reviews, mas, __**Sammy-chan**__ e __**Lika Nightmare**__, agradeço pela atenção. E continuem comentando, please, preciso saber a opinião de vocês!! Até mais!_

_--_

Marion presumiu que havia morrido quando começou a sentir-se leve e calma.

Ela não tinha medo. Sabia que acontecia com todos, e que uma vez que se segue carreira no exército amestriano, geralmente era daquela forma que se terminava a vida. Ela ouvia um barulho interessante, de gaivotas e ondas suaves. Mas percebeu que realmente aquele era o outro lado quando ouviu uma voz zombeteira bem próxima:

–Pensei que você não gostava do mar, irmãzinha.

Ela abriu os olhos e piscou, confusa. Percebeu que suas roupas estavam secas, que seu cabelo estava comprido, que seus óculos estavam menores e mais discretos e que não havia qualquer marca em seu pulso. Viu que estava numa das praias mais bonitas das Ilhas do Leste, sentada na areia, e que do seu lado estava Maes, do mesmo jeito de sempre, óculos quadrados, barba por fazer e um sorriso amistoso.

–E eu odeio mesmo – ela respondeu – Mas agora não tenho mais medo. Olhando desse jeito, ele parece tão bonito... Nunca percebi que o mar transmite tanta paz assim – então, ela o encarou – Senti a sua falta, sabe? Cada dia eu senti a sua falta.

–Você não precisava – a voz dele ficou pesarosa – Por que foi se envolver com algo tão perigoso?

–E isso importa? – ela deu um sorriso triste – Eu sabia que isso ia acabar acontecendo. E precisava impedir que pessoas inocentes morressem por causa de pessoas como eu... Pessoas como Elysia...

–Elysia está muito parecida com você, Marion – Maes sorriu, orgulhoso – Inteligente, independente, um pouco teimosa às vezes... ela me lembra você nessa idade.

–Não sei se quero que ela seja parecida comigo – a moça retrucou – Quer dizer, se ela for parecida comigo, quem garante que ela não irá acabar como eu?

Maes não respondeu, e os dois ficaram em silêncio. A presença do irmão sempre tivera o poder de acalmar Marion e de fazê-la se sentir segura. Era com ele que, durante toda a vida, ela pôde contar incondicionalmente. Mesmo com tantos traumas, ele tornou-se um homem responsável, dedicado à família e feliz. Casou-se com uma mulher maravilhosa, tinha uma filha linda e inteligente e tinha vários amigos verdadeiros. Exatamente o oposto dela, amarga, triste, envelhecida precocemente.

–Então esse é o além, não é? – ela disse, para quebrar o silêncio – É um lugar bonito. Existe mesmo essa divisão entre céu e inferno por aqui, ou todo mundo vai para o mesmo lugar?

–Não posso lhe dizer, Marion – então, ela viu que ele sorria – Porque ainda não é a sua hora.

–O quê? – agora ela realmente estava confusa.

–Você ainda tem uma missão para cumprir – os olhos dele brilhavam – Fico feliz pela sua visita. Eu realmente queria vê-la outra vez, mas não ainda. Você tem muito a fazer antes de vir para cá definitivamente.

O pulso dela começou a arder, e a marca em forma de ômega começava a aparecer. Ela o encarou, sem entender absolutamente nada:

–Mas... e você? Quando você morreu...?

–Era para acontecer – ele deu de ombros – Você vai ficar bem, eu prometo. Preciso que cuide da Elysia para mim, OK? – ele a abraçou com força, e ela correspondeu. Há quanto tempo não sentia o abraço forte e gentil do irmão! E há quanto tempo o desejava... – Agora vá. Acorde...

"Acorde..."

"Acorde..."

As coisas começaram a oscilar e a se tornar difusas e borradas. Sons estranhos começavam a se misturar, vozes, ruídos de barcos, ondas violentas, tudo tão diferente da paz anterior... De repente, sentiu frio, e a respiração estava difícil e dolorosa. Acabou tossindo, e jogando fora um bocado de água. Os olhos ardiam e coçavam como se tivessem sido banhados com álcool.

–Moça... moça, você está bem?

–O... o quê? – ela abriu os olhos, mas foi ofuscada pela luz forte – O que aconteceu?

–Vimos você cair do barco e tentamos te socorrer – era um homem alto com a pele queimada de sol que falava – Você estava se afogando, e por muito pouco não morreu... O que houve?

–Envy... maldito... – ela sussurrou, tonta, sem distinguir bem realidade e delírio – Envy...

–Quem? – o homem não entendeu – Vamos levá-la para Port Heaven, uma vila de pescadores aqui por perto, para você se recuperar. De onde você é?

–Cidade Central... – ela balbuciou – Meu nome é... Marion Hu-hughes, senhor.

–Por sorte, não aconteceu nada mais grave, só uma desidratação por causa do sal que você engoliu. Em alguns dias, você estará nova em folha.

Ela sabia que precisava de cuidados, mas sabia também que não tinha alguns dias. Precisava voltar o mais cedo possível e contar a Roy o que seu sensei lhe disse. Mas o cansaço a venceu, e por fim, ela desmaiou, exausta.

--

–O quê? – três dias depois, Roy atendia ao telefone, pasmo – E VOCÊS NÃO ME DISSERAM ISSO ANTES, SEUS CRETINOS?! COMO ELA ESTÁ? Ah, droga... eu já disse que quero ser informado sobre tudo... está bem... até mais!

Ele bateu o telefone com força contra o gancho. Era só o que faltava! Ele nem havia se recuperado totalmente do enterro de Kain Fuery ainda e tinha que lidar com a notícia de que Marion Hughes, sua investigadora-chefe, havia sofrido um atentado e quase morrido também. O pressentimento de Riza estava certo, afinal... Ele sempre desconfiara que os ishbalianos tivessem a capacidade de prever o futuro...

–Roy, o que exatamente foi esse acesso de raiva? – ela própria aparecera na sala. A mão estava enfaixada desde o ataque, graças a um ferimento relativamente leve – É alguma coisa a respeito da Marion?

–O departamento de polícia de Port Heaven acabou de me informar que a minha investigadora-chefe esteve internada num hospital depois de quase se afogar – o tom dele, baixo e furioso, a fez recuar um pouco – Eles sabiam, droga! Como? – ele deu um murro na mesa – Eles sabiam a respeito da viagem dela, eles sabiam a respeito da nossa incursão à antiga sede... qualquer coisa que fizermos, eles vão saber... não temos chance contra esses caras, não temos!

–Roy, pelo amor de Deus, se acalme – a voz dela era baixa, tentando passar tranqüilidade – Temos que pensar com clareza. Confio plenamente em toda a nossa equipe, e só eles tinham acesso à investigação. Além do mais, sei que nenhum deles permitiria a morte de Kain... – engoliu em seco – Agora, temos que ser cautelosos e decidir o próximo passo.

–Não há o que decidir, major – ele a cortou, ríspido – Eu quero a cabeça deles, e vou atrás de cada um deles. Só estou esperando a volta da Marion para começar a interrogar a vadiazinha da Quasar, e vou fazê-la falar a qualquer custo!

Então, subitamente, as portas da sala se abriram, revelando uma mulher alta, com cabelos negros e curtos, olhos verdes e óculos quadrados. Marion. Com uma expressão de fúria assassina no rosto muito semelhante à que Roy exibia. Ela não cumprimentou nenhum dos dois, apenas encarou o coronel e disse:

–Está na hora de sermos bem sinceros por aqui, Mustang. Quero saber tudo o que você sabe a respeito dos Elric e desses desgraçados desses homúnculos. Um deles quase me matou, e agora eu estou louquinha para não ficar só no "quase" com eles...

Riza se assustou, enquanto os dois falavam. Tudo foi discutido abertamente, todas as informações compartilhadas. E os dois estavam simplesmente possessos de raiva. A de Marion diminuiu um pouco quando ela soube do assassinato de Kain, e deu lugar à consternação. A investigadora contou a Roy a respeito da Marca do Pecado que portava, e de como ela ajudava-a a detectar e pressentir o que estava acontecendo. Terminou com:

–... e acho que um dos seus alquimistas, Alphonse Elric, tem algo parecido – o olhar dela faiscava – E é por isso que sugiro que me diga, ou vou ter que descobrir sozinha.

–Descobrir o quê? – como uma armadilha do destino, era exatamente ele que aparecia na sala – Marion! Você voltou! E então, descobriu algo útil?

–Alphonse, venha cá – ela o chamou, e enquanto ele ia, ela desatava a pulseira. Al ficou apreensivo, perguntando-se o que ela pretendia – Não pretendo lhe fazer mal, mas é de vital importância descobrir o que você sabe – e, sem aviso, agarrou a mão dele e a pressionou diretamente contra a Marca.

E então, aconteceu de novo. O mesmo sufocamento. O mesmo desespero. Uma sucessão de imagens confusas e desconexas correndo pela sua cabeça. Ela também via as mesmas imagens insanas, mas não parecia ser afetada por elas como da última vez. Por fim, ela o soltou, e ele, cambaleante, teve que puxar uma cadeira e se sentar para não cair.

Agora tudo fazia sentido. Todas as lembranças estavam de volta, nos seus devidos lugares.

–Então, essa é a resposta – ela estava simplesmente chocada – Uma alma selada... Céus, Al, porque você nunca me contou isso?

–Até parece que isso é uma coisa muito fácil de sair falando por aí, não é? – ele retrucou, raivoso pela incompreensão dela – Foi uma idiotice minha e do Ed, e nós pagamos muito caro por ela. Agora, acho que temos pelo menos o direito de manter isso no seu devido lugar, ou seja, no passado!

–Entendo... – ela suspirou – Em todo caso, isso foi realmente útil. Pelo menos explica a fonte dos seus poderes, e como aproveitá-los melhor.

Marion estava ansiosa por agir. Já no primeiro dia de internação, praticamente fugiu do hospital para voltar ao trabalho. E, apesar de ainda estar um pouco pálida e desidratada, sua determinação estava mais forte do que nunca. Quando soube que Quasar estava no poder deles, uma chama passou pelos olhos dela. Estalando os dedos nervosamente, não dizia mais nada, apesar da vontade.

Até porque havia uma coisa que Marion resolveu não contar a Roy. Encarar a morte de frente havia feito a sua marca atingir um novo estágio, mais evoluído, e agora ela estava mais sensível e mais forte. Por isso sua reação ao ler a alma de Alphonse foi tão diferente. Sem querer, Envy a deixou mais forte. Seria muito melhor que ele a tivesse matado com as próprias mãos, porque agora eles não teriam uma segunda chance, e iriam pagar caro, muito caro...

–Ótimo, me mostre a Quasar – ela disse, e seus lábios crisparam num sorriso – Quero ter uma conversinha com ela...

Eles foram até a detenção do quartel onde ela estava presa. Até mesmo Al os seguiu, em silêncio, ainda um pouco fora de sintonia pelo que acabara de acontecer. Assim que os viu, Quasar começou a despejar xingamentos de toda espécie para eles, mas Marion não se importava. Na verdade, até preferia que ela destilasse o máximo de ódio contra eles.

–Eu não vou dizer nada, podem desistir – ela foi firme – Não vou traí-los.

–Claro que vai, querendo ou não – Marion sorriu maldosa – Então, pode ser de dois jeitos: do primeiro, você nos diz e volta para a sua cela e assiste o sol nascer quadrado pelo resto da vida sem maiores traumas. E, do segundo, eu descubro à força o que eu quero saber e você vai ser fuzilada junto com o resto da sua corja. O que acha?

–Você não está em posição de negociar – a outra imitou o sorriso – Quando isso acabar, todos vocês serão caçados e mortos como ratos na ratoeira...

–CALE A BOCA! VOCÊ SÓ FALA QUANDO EU MANDAR! – a investigadora esbofeteou com força o rosto da criminosa – EU ESTOU COM MUITA VONTADE DE ARRANCAR AS UNHAS DE CADA UM DOS DESGRAÇADOS DA SUA CORJA, ENTÃO NÃO ME PROVOQUE!

Com o silêncio de Quasar, Marion se descontrolou, e começou a bater nela uma, duas, três vezes. Ela poderia até apelar para a Marca, se quisesse, mas por alguma razão sentiu que aquilo não era realmente necessário. Ela diria. Por fim, desistiu de bater nela, e Quasar, com o rosto vermelho e inchado, começou a rir zombeteira:

–Por que não experimenta pedir com jeitinho? Quem sabe assim eu faça o que você quer...

–Sabe, eu poderia muito bem arrebentar você bem aqui – a investigadora sussurrou ao ouvido da outra, sibilante – Mas, no fundo, sei que você quer me contar. Sabia que o seu irmãozinho estúpido morreu naquela noite, esmagado por uma coluna? – ela sentiu a outra estremecer, e sorriu maldosa – E tenho minhas dúvidas se a sua perda está sendo sentida. Fico pensando no que Drake e Eclipse estarão fazendo enquanto você está aqui. Talvez estejam se divertindo muito...

Era a materialização dos pesadelos de Quasar. Ela se perguntava se a outra realmente sabia que Drake a traía, ou se aquele era apenas um blefe, mas aquilo inflamou suas reservas mais profundas de ódio. Ele a fizera de tola. E ela, que sempre o amara e se dedicara a ele quase cegamente, foi deixada de lado, trocada por aquela fantasma viva que era Eclipse. Ela queria se vingar. E aquela era a chance perfeita de fazê-los pagar. Lentamente, quando percebeu que já não tinha mais nada a perder, começou a contar em detalhes tudo o que sabia. Enquanto falava, percebeu que era deixada de lado em muitos momentos, porque até o que sabia parecia pouco. Quando terminou, encarou Marion.

–Obrigado pela informação, srta. Quasar – ela sorriu, depois, enquanto a outra era levada de volta à cela. Assim que ela deu as costas, disse, urgente – Reunião urgente, agora, na minha sala. A situação é mais grave do que pensávamos. Eles tem nomes e datas, mas não posso adiantar nada a não ser quando todos os envolvidos estiverem presentes.

Roy acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Nada mais era capaz de espantá-lo, e a tal Marca de Marion era útil de uma forma que ele não podia imaginar. Mas o comportamento dela o deixou apreensivo. O que quer que ela tivesse visto, era para se preocupar e muito.

Em menos de meia hora, toda a equipe estava reunida na sua sala, observando-a ansiosos. Ela foi rápida e objetiva, e contou, em termos gerais, tudo o que haviam descoberto. Não entrou em detalhes porque havia sido alertada por Roy a respeito da possibilidade de haver um traidor entre eles, mas disse o essencial. De vez em quanto, Roy também falava. Por fim, ela disse:

–Agora, sei que eles pretendem fazer uma última caçada, e vão matar um número enorme de pessoas pelos motivos que já lhes disse e que não vou repetir. Infelizmente, aquela inútil não tinha nenhum nome, mas disse que pessoas próximas aos membros da equipe estão na lista.

Todos engoliram em seco. Ed era o que estava mais apreensivo, e pensou em Strathmore e, principalmente, em Tatiana. Ambos estavam vivendo muito bem na Cidade Central, e haviam se adaptado totalmente. O doutor agora trabalhava como ajudante num laboratório, e ela continuava na loja, sempre querida e simpática com os clientes. Lançou um olhar rápido a Al, que não o encarou. Em quem ele estaria pensando?

–Por favor, tomem cuidado. Tentem retirar seus entes queridos da Cidade Central, se possível – ela continuou – O Exército irá oferecer proteção a eles. O que não queremos é mais sangue derramado. Por favor, fiquei sabendo da morte do pobre Kain. Um excelente rapaz, um futuro promissor... Então, vamos tentar proteger aqueles que sabemos que estão ameaçados.

Ela parou um pouco, e observou as expressões consternadas e cheias de preocupação. Teria sido exagerada demais? Não, naquele caso nada, absolutamente nada, era exagero.

–Ela me contou algumas outras coisas interessantes. A localização da nova sede, por exemplo. Vamos preparar um ataque rápido e certeiro, para eliminar essa escória de uma vez por todas. Então, preparem-se, porque faremos isso o mais breve possível. Tentaremos atacar antes que a sua Arma – em nenhum momento ela mencionou a Pedra Filosofal, homúnculos ou qualquer coisa do gênero – deles fique pronta. Até lá, mantenham-se vigilantes. É tudo, estão dispensados.

Assim que todos saíram, Marion pediu para que Ed e Al ficassem. Al não teve tempo de contar ao irmão o que acontecera, mas o primogênito percebeu que havia algo errado. E suas suspeitas se confirmaram quando a investigadora começou a falar:

–Rapazes, é o seguinte: vocês sabem melhor do que eu com o que estamos lidando – ela encarou os dois, e demorou-se em Ed, que parecia surpreso – Eu sei sobre o seu irmão, Ed, e sobre você também. Agora preciso da ajuda dos dois. Os alquimistas de Aço e da Tempestade... Preciso que me digam como podemos destruir a tal Pedra.

–Não podemos – Ed se surpreendeu ao dizer isso – Essa pedra é diferente. Não podemos simplesmente destruí-la. Tem vidas correndo por ela, vidas inocentes, almas inocentes!

–Almas inocentes que podem destruir o país inteiro – insistiu Marion – Destruir essa maldição é a única saída, você não entende?

–Ele tá certo – então, Al se manifestou – Ed, eu me lembro, agora. De tudo, desde o momento da transmutação – e, para Marion – Não adianta. Mesmo se tentarmos destruí-la, ela irá se voltar contra nós. Essa pedra é uma coisa viva, e depende de um hospedeiro vivo, como você disse para o Roy. Sendo vivos, eles têm o instinto mais básico de um ser vivo, ou seja, o da sobrevivência. Tentar destruir essa pedra pode ser perigoso. Além do mais... para destruí-la, seria necessário destruir também o hospedeiro dela...

–Se não tiver outro jeito, é o que faremos – ela foi enfática – E não quero discussões a esse respeito. Então, vocês dois, o que exatamente uma Pedra Filosofal é capaz de fazer?

–Falando de uma forma bem clara, uma tragédia sem tamanho – respondeu Ed – Imagine o poder de uma pedra vermelha elevado à décima potência. Isso é um décimo de uma Pedra Filosofal verdadeira.

–E, pelo que todos dizem, esse tipo é muito mais poderoso – acrescentou Al – E muito mais instável, o que aumenta o seu perigo. Eles provavelmente não sabem com o que estão lidando.

–Acho que eles sabem bem até demais – suspirou Marion – Em todo caso, obrigado. E tomem cuidado, os dois. Percebi que a história de vocês com os homúnculos é antiga, o que pode indicar que vocês estão na tal lista da Black Rose.

Os dois acenaram afirmativamente com a cabeça, e saíram. A princípio, não se falaram, mas logo depois Ed, sem se conter, disse:

–Droga, cara, como você não me conta uma coisa dessas?

–Aconteceu tudo muito rápido! – Al se justificou – Ela simplesmente me fez encostar naquela marca, e tudo aconteceu. Foi como se um bloqueio tivesse se rompido na minha cabeça. Agora me lembro de tudo, com detalhes. E as lembranças a respeito da Pedra Filosofal podem ser úteis.

–Estou com medo, Al – o outro diminuiu a voz – Não ligo se algo puder acontecer comigo, mas e a Tatiana? E o Strathmore? E a Winry? Não vou suportar perder mais ninguém, Al. E nem você. É por isso que eu o quero longe dessa confusão toda.

–O QUÊ? – o outro uivou, ultrajado – Como assim me quer longe?

–É isso mesmo – confirmou o primeiro, já prevendo a reação do irmão – Por favor, quero que você não se envolva com isso. Você já teve problemas com Pedras Filosofais para a vida inteira, e...

–Pode parar, Edward! – Al estreitou os olhos, zangado – Você não vai me tirar dessa, ouviu? Entramos juntos, e vamos sair juntos dessa confusão – ele o obrigou a olhar em seus olhos – Você não conseguia me manter longe dos problemas quando eu tinha onze anos, o que te faz pensar que vai conseguiu agora?

–Eu só não quero que você se machuque – Ed quase se desculpava, pelo tom de voz – Levou cinco anos para que as coisas voltassem ao normal, e eu não quero perder isso.

–Eu vou ficar bem, prometo – os olhos cor de âmbar do irmão transbordavam confiança – Além do mais, para proteger a Tati e os outros, precisamos ficar juntos. Um Elric pode até ser fácil de derrubar, mas com dois Elric no jogo, eles não vão se meter à bestas.

Ed não viu outra saída a não ser aceitar. De qualquer forma, ainda haveria tempo o suficiente. Com Quasar presa, eles não se arriscariam a fazer nada estúpido, pelo menos por enquanto. Seria o tempo de levar Tati e Daniel para Rizenbul, onde ficariam seguros e protegidos. E os dois, Ed e Al, bem ali, no olho do furacão, outra vez. Tentando fazer a diferença, outra vez.

O que eles não podiam imaginar era que não haveria tempo para nada...

Naquele dia, Ed resolveu não voltar para a pousada. Estava evitando Tatiana há alguns dias, porque não conseguia deixar de pensar na decisão que tinha que tomar. A princípio, tudo parecia muito claro, mas depois, pensando melhor, era algo realmente difícil escolher entre as duas. Era quase injusto, na verdade. Ficou até tarde fazendo serão, pesquisando, lendo, ajudando Roy a preencher relatórios. O coronel estava com um humor bem melhor de uns dias para cá... apesar de ninguém dizer na frente dele, todos sabiam que enfim ele e a major Hawkeye haviam engrenado um caso. Depois do expediente, o coronel o convidou para ir até o bar próximo ao quartel.

–É estranho beber com você, Fullmetal – ele disse, zombeteiro – Vejo Al tão jovem e custo a aceitar que você já é maior de idade.

–Eu sei – o outro riu, enquanto bebericava uma dose de uísque com gelo – Na verdade, nem gosto muito. Mas estou tentando voltar tarde para casa.

–Problemas com a namorada? – Roy ergueu uma sobrancelha, enquanto bebia o seu uísque (duplo e puro) de um gole só – Sempre achei que ela era areia demais para o seu caminhão.

–É que não sei mais o que eu sinto em relação a ela – Ed resolveu ignorar o último comentário – Não sei se eu ainda a amo, ou se amo outra, mas a verdade é que estou quase ficando louco.

–Bem-vindo à condição humana, Ed – o primeiro deu um risinho – Mas, quando chegar a hora certa, você saberá responder. Eu juro.

–E quanto ao senhor e à major Hawkeye? – o alquimista de aço o encarou, malicioso.

–Isso é... outra história – o alquimista das chamas corou levemente – Realmente, estamos nos entendendo bem.

"Roy faz questão de se gabar de todas as suas aventuras amorosas", pensou Ed, debochado. "Então, para ele dizer que eles estão se entendendo bem, e não falar mais nada, ou a coisa é mais séria do que eu pensava ou ela não quer nada com ele".

Eles seguiram conversando amenidades, e evitaram discutir o caso. Ambos já estavam tensos o bastante por causa dele para falar mais sobre aquele assunto. Por fim, depois de algumas poucas doses (Ed não gostava muito de beber, e passava mal facilmente, por isso resolveu não abusar), os dois militares se despediram cordialmente, com um aperto de mãos. Ed ficou pensando em tudo o que Roy lhe dissera...

Enquanto caminhava em direção à pousada, porém, sentiu-se tonto de repente. A cabeça doía e girava, e de repente um monte de imagens sem o menor sentido começou a se formar na sua cabeça. Acabou caindo no chão, de joelhos, as imagens cada vez mais rápidas e a dor na cabeça crescendo cada vez mais. Então, de repente, parou, e apenas um pensamento sobrou:

"Eu preciso proteger a Tatiana".

Ele não sabia porque, só sabia que tinha que correr até ela o mais depressa que podia. E, a despeito do pé dolorido e dos sapatos desconfortáveis, não era capaz nem de pensar em parar de correr até se certificar de que ela estava bem. Quando enfim, chegou à pousada, bateu com força na porta do quarto da moça, e quase despencou de alívio quando ela a abriu, com um olhar chocado e raivoso no rosto. Ela estava tão linda... mesmo com a trança do cabelo parcialmente desfeita e o robe salmão levemente amarrotado, ela estava mais linda do que nunca. Ele a abraçou com força, e ela ficou assustada quando sentiu que lágrimas quentes escorriam pelo seu ombro.

–Ed! O que significa isso? – ela balbuciou.

–Eu te amo, Tatiana! – ele dizia, gaguejando – Eu te amo, e não quero te perder! Fiquei com tanto medo... com tanto medo! Pensei que tinha te perdido, que eles tinham pego você...

–Ninguém me pegou – agora o tom dela era suave e pacificador – Fique calmo, eu estou bem. O que exatamente aconteceu para você ficar assim, Ed? Entre, vamos conversar – ela o chamou para seu quarto e o fez se sentar. Ele ainda soluçava como uma criança, mas ainda conseguiu dizer:

–Você está correndo perigo, Tati – enxugou os olhos – Estamos lidando com um caso muito perigoso, e as pessoas que amamos começam a ser alvos. Precisa se esconder, precisa... precisa se afastar daqui... Você pode ir para Rizenbul, tenho conhecidos lá que podem te acolher, e o Exército vai proteger todos.

–Não – ela o esperou terminar de falar, e só então disse num tom firme – Não vou embora, Ed. Como eu vou ficar longe sabendo que você também corre perigo? – ela sabia fazê-lo se acalmar apenas com o tom da voz, e agora acariciava levemente o rosto dele – Não posso. Desde o começo você me avisou que poderia ser perigoso, e eu entendo os riscos. Sei me cuidar bem, e nada vai acontecer comigo.

Apesar de sua mente berrar que aquilo era a maior estupidez que a moça já tinha dito, seu coração lhe forçou a se acalmar e acatar a decisão dela. Ora, ela era adulta, como ele, e tinha plena consciência das conseqüências dos seus atos. Mas Ed queria se certificar que ela realmente estava ali, com ele, perto dele, e a abraçou outra vez. Ao abraço, seguiu-se um beijo longo e aflito, que ela correspondeu da mesma forma. Ela estava assustada, claro. Mas lidava com o medo de uma forma tão genial que não só era capaz de controlar seus próprios temores como também conseguia acalmar os dele. E, naquele momento, eles queriam ter o máximo um do outro, para se certificar que ambos estavam lá, vivos, bem, independente do que pudesse acontecer depois.

Sua decisão estava tomada. Era Tatiana Ahkmatova que ele queria. Era para ela que ele decidiu entregar seu coração de uma vez. Winry Rockbell jamais o compreenderia daquela forma. Ele se sentia protegido nos braços dela, sentia-se seguro. Ele deitou a cabeça no colo dela, e ela lhe afagava os cabelos. Então, lentamente, ele foi contando coisas que já havia feito, coisas perigosas das quais não se orgulhava nem um pouco, coisas tristes que lhe aconteceram ao longo do caminho. Falou sobre a Pedra Filosofal, do que era feita, e que Al já fora uma. Ela apenas ouvia, paciente. Por fim, ele disse:

–Perdi muita gente de quem eu gostava nesse meio-tempo – ele já não chorava mais. Só o fato de poder falar sobre isso com alguém já lhe trazia um grande alívio – E não quero que você seja a próxima. Se algo lhe acontecesse, não sei o que eu faria. Acho que eu morreria, e não estou exagerando.

Ela o olhou nos olhos. Ele estava sendo absolutamente sincero, em tudo. E a deixava lisonjeada, mas preocupada. O jeito passional ao extremo de Ed poderia obrigá-lo a fazer alguma besteira. Ele era tudo o que ela tinha naquele lugar, a única face que a lembrava de casa, de Londres, do seu avô, a única pessoa que entendia o que era ser alguém estranho num mundo totalmente novo e desconhecido, porque ele também passou por isso. Com a voz sussurrante, disse:

–Olha, Ed... eu também te amo. Muito. Mais do que tudo. E não quero que se preocupe comigo – ela dizia cada palavra de uma forma lenta e compassada, quase como uma canção – Não quero que se machuque por minha causa. Eu vou ficar bem, prometo.

–Por favor, faça o que eu estou pedindo – ele insistiu – Em Rizenbul, você será muito bem cuidada, e estará segura. Strathmore irá com você, para se certificar disso. Será por pouco tempo, eu prometo. E, depois, eu vou te buscar pessoalmente.

Ele realmente queria que ela ficasse longe da Central... E ela não queria deixá-lo sozinho. Então, ela resolveu não responder. Inclinou-se sobre ele e o beijou, enquanto ele passava a mão nos cabelos dela, como sempre, até por fim desmanchar a trança deles. O cabelo longo e louro dela caiu sobre o rosto dos dois como uma cortina, mas eles não pararam. Naquele beijo, Ed percebeu a decisão dela: Tatiana não iria embora. Ela ficaria ali, e enfrentaria tudo ao lado dele.

Então, era hora de fazer de cada momento o mais importante de todos.

Eles não se desvencilharam. Ed sentia algo diferente, irresistível, um impulso irrefreável, e percebeu que Tatiana compartilhava desse impulso quando lentamente desabotoava a casaca dele. Era algo novo, para os dois, e ao perceberem o que estavam fazendo, trocaram um sorriso que mesclava desejo, vergonha e excitação pela experiência. Depois disso, nada mais precisa ser dito, só que, depois, naquela noite, ao sentir a pele macia do corpo de Tatiana adormecido ao seu lado, Ed sentiu que havia escolhido certo. Ele afagava as costas brancas e nuas da moça, como se a embalasse para que seus sonhos fossem bons. Os deles seriam, com certeza...

Então, com o máximo de delicadeza que pôde, levantou-se e se vestiu. Fez questão de não fazer o menor barulho e deixar Tatiana dormir em paz, enquanto voltava para seu quarto, e deitava-se em sua própria cama, sem conseguir esconder um sorriso bobo no rosto. Adormeceu logo, profundamente, tranqüilizado, ainda sentindo em si o perfume da namorada. Chegou até a esquecer as visões perturbadoras que teve com ela.

O que ele não sabia era que Marion teve as mesmas visões. E Al também as teve.

No dia seguinte, ele saiu para trabalhar como todos os dias. Encontrou-se com Tati e com Daniel no refeitório, e conversou animadamente com os dois. O homem percebeu que havia algo diferente entre Ed e Tatiana, mas como o bom cavalheiro que era, resolveu não dizer nada. Ed repetiu a ele todas as recomendações de segurança, e disse a ele o mesmo que a Tati a respeito da Black Rose. Ele concordou com a cabeça, e disse que iria seguir suas dicas.

–Além do mais, Ed, também sou alquimista – o cientista acrescentou – Não um dos melhores, mas posso me virar. Seria melhor eu não ir trabalhar hoje e escoltar a moça?

–Não! – a própria recusou veementemente – Eles nem sabem quem sou eu. Além do mais, é só me darem uma frigideira que eu sou capaz de acabar com todos esses caras sozinha!

Os outros dois riram. Ed estava com um excelente humor, e tudo era motivo para riso. Então, quando já estava saindo, arremessou uma lata na direção de cada um deles, dizendo:

–Isso é spray de pimenta. Roy me deu umas latas disso ontem e eu me esqueci delas. Se alguém os atacar, é só borrifar na cara deles que eles ficam totalmente cegos – o olhar dele era fixo, decidido e irredutível – Por tudo o que vocês amam nessa vida, tomem cuidado, está bem? Vou tentar voltar mais cedo hoje. Até mais!

E saiu, assobiando. Nem mesmo a Black Rose era capaz de acabar com o seu humor. E, no quartel, todos perceberam. Al foi o primeiro a comentar, com malícia. Às vezes, Ed se esquecia de que ele estava no auge da adolescência, e os hormônios falam mais alto que o bom-senso. Mas o mais velho resolveu não dizer nada e deixar que todos, principalmente Al, pensassem o que quisessem.

O expediente seguiu sem maiores problemas. Alguns relatórios a preencher, uma análise alquímica de provas (que ele teve que fazer sozinho porque Al estava ocupado), o de sempre. Marion permaneceu sumida o dia todo, e Riza saiu numa missão de campo acompanhada por Roy. O trabalho rendeu bem, e à tardezinha ele já havia terminado tudo e poderia ir embora.

Quando estava juntando suas coisas, porém, viu uma movimentação estranha. Roy, que havia acabado de voltar, atendia o telefone várias vezes, e a cada vez a cor do rosto sumia mais. Em breve, uma aglomeração de militares se formou em torno do coronel. A segunda-tenente Hughes apareceu pouco depois. Ed viu o coronel distribuir tarefas a vários militares, que saíram correndo em direções diferentes. Havia uma última anotação na sua mão...

–Ed, preciso que venha comigo – o tom dele era grave, quase assustador – Marion, você também. E, Alphonse – o alquimista da Tempestade havia acabado de chegar – você também. É importante.

Ed sentiu uma apreensão enorme, mas nada disse. Tudo o que fez foi seguir o coronel até um carro e vê-lo disparar pelas ruas caóticas da Central. Lentamente, ele foi conhecendo pontos de referência familiares. "Perto de casa?", ele pensou, intrigado. E de repente, o mesmo pavor que o acometera na noite anterior, no meio da rua, voltava com força. Ele olhou para o lado, e Al tinha o mesmo olhar. Marion estalava os dedos, nervosa. Todos estavam alterados, e ninguém parecia disposto a explicar o que estava acontecendo.

"Não aconteceu nada...", ele pensava, tentando se tranqüilizar. "Não aconteceu nada, eles estão bem. Eles prometeram que iriam ficar bem, e eu confio neles". Mas por que nem ele era capaz de acreditar naquilo?

Então, pararam em frente a um beco. Os quatro saíram do carro, o alquimista de aço antes de todo, deixando atrás de si a porta aberta. Havia um aglomerado de pessoas tampando a visão. Ed precisava ter certeza. Saiu acotovelando todos, pouco se importando para os xingamentos, e por fim, conseguiu ficar à frente de todas as pessoas e ver exatamente ao redor de quer elas se amontoavam.

Ele vacilou, e por um momento achou que iria despencar ali mesmo.

Com os passos trêmulos e moles, aproximou-se. Ao chegar mais perto, não conseguiu mais ficar de pé. O peso sobre seus ombros era tão grande que o arremessou de joelhos no chão. Não havia como definir sua expressão facial, enquanto puxava o lençol que cobria aquele corpo e reconhecia aquele rosto amado. Com as pontas dos dedos, gentilmente, tocava seu rosto, como se quisesse se certificar que era realmente aquela pessoa. Os olhos estavam fechados, mas ele quase podia ver, através das pálpebras, as imensas safiras pálidas que poucas horas antes derramavam doçura e amor. E os lábios finos e rosados, entreabertos, que pouco tempo antes haviam sido seus... que ele havia beijado...

–Não... – ele murmurou, sem voz – Não... não pode ser... – ele sabia que ia acontecer. Ele sabia, e tinha que tê-la protegido, insistido, obrigado-a a se esconder. Talvez ela o odiasse para sempre, mas estaria viva! Droga, ela estaria viva, e bem, e segura, e não estendida no meio de uma calçada gelada.

–Sinto... muito, Ed – Roy foi o primeiro a dizer – Achei que você tinha o direito de vê-la primeiro.

Ed não respondeu. Não conseguiu. Sua garganta quase se fechava, e os olhos ardiam como se estivessem pegando fogo. As lágrimas não demoraram quase nada para aparecer. Ele segurou as mãos pequenas e delicadas, agora frias e inertes, como se esperasse alguma reação. A luz do crepúsculo projetava a sombra difusa dele e dela contra a parede do beco, mas não importava. Nada importava. Ele não conseguia emitir um som sequer. As lágrimas começavam a pingar no chão de concreto empoeirado, deixando marcas. Era quase um _deja vu_. Al se lembrava. Num beco parecido, uma quimera que um dia foi a pessoa mais especial que os dois tiveram o prazer de conhecer. Morta. Do mesmo jeito. Al conhecia pouco a moça, mas nem ele conseguiu evitar que um nó se formasse em sua garganta. Nunca vira o irmão tão desarmado, tão perdido, como se tivessem tirado o chão debaixo de seus pés. Marion também estava consternada, e apesar de não chorar, os olhos baixos demonstravam seu pesar.

Por alguns instantes, tudo ficou em silêncio. As lágrimas de Edward, porém, que antes eram totalmente silenciosas, agora davam lugar a soluços cada vez mais profundos e dolorosos. E os soluços, por fim, deram lugar a um grito que pôde ser ouvido por alguns quarteirões. Era um grito de dor, desespero, raiva, tristeza, solidão, coisas demais para uma única pessoa sentir de uma vez só. Ela não tinha o direito de abandoná-lo! Ela não tinha o direito de morrer depois que prometeu a ele que ficaria bem. E então, só restou a ele chorar alto, como uma criança, a cabeça apoiada no colo dela. No colo da _sua_ Tatiana, seu primeiro amor verdadeiro. Ela o compreendia, ela o completava, ela era tudo o que ele precisava para ser uma pessoa inteira, completa. E, agora, a melhor parte dele, aquela que se esforçava para ser cada dia melhor por ela, acabava de morrer também. Era nessa parte que sua vontade de viver se concentrava. Era por ela que ele continuava. E, sem ela, de repente tudo passou a não fazer sentido algum.

Al foi até ele, e o abraçou. Era tudo o que o irmão mais novo podia fazer. Ele sabia que palavras eram inúteis, e que só tornariam a sua dor mais evidente. Então, tudo o que podia fazer era dizer, sem palavras, que estaria ali para o que o irmão precisasse. Mas ele também sabia que aquilo não seria suficiente. Ed estava feliz com ela, e aquilo foi arrancado dele da forma mais brutal possível.

Logo depois, Strathmore apareceu, branco como leite, e ao ver a moça, virou o rosto. Ele também fora pego de surpresa, e também se sentia culpado. Sabia que Ed contava com ele para proteger a moça enquanto ele próprio não pudesse. E agora ela estava ali, e nada mais podia ser feito. Ele via o estado do rapaz, e sua culpa aumentava cada vez mais...

–Daniel, a culpa não foi sua – sem se virar, apenas levantando a cabeça, Ed disse, numa voz estranhamente calma. Era um som sombrio, que fez com que Al se arrepiasse – Não havia nada que você pudesse fazer, e fico feliz por você estar bem.

–Ed, se houver algo que eu possa fazer, eu... – o cientista começou, mas o alquimista o cortou, dizendo:

–Não, não há – então, ele se virou. Os olhos vermelhos agora faiscavam de ódio – Eu vou pegá-los um por um. E não vou descansar até fazer todos pagarem – voltou-se novamente para Tatiana – Al, você que entende dessas coisas, pode me dizer se eles pegaram a alma dela?

As pessoas que não sabiam do que se tratava viraram-se, sobressaltadas, mas nem Ed nem Al deram importância. Al tocou-a com cuidado, e estremeceu, e confirmou com a cabeça a suspeita de Ed. Ele então, cerrou os punhos, sentindo a raiva dentro de si crescer cada vez mais. Então, já não bastava tirar a vida dela, eles tinham também que levar a _alma_ dela, aquela alma pura e gentil? Aquilo era imperdoável, o pecado mais nojento que era capaz de pensar que pudesse existir.

–Prometo que vou trazer sua alma de volta, meu amor – ele a beijou no rosto – Prometo. E, se puder me encontrar com você depois disso, melhor ainda. Eu te amo... pra sempre... – e as lágrimas voltaram a correr, enquanto ele cobria novamente o corpo e saía, tendo ao seu lado Strathmore e Alphonse. Os dois o encaravam, como se esperassem alguma resposta, mas ele não disse nada antes de se afastar do grupo de pessoas.

–Ed, se você está pensando em fazer o que eu acho que você vai fazer – começou Al, encarando-o profundamente – é melhor desistir. Não vou deixar você se matar indo atrás desses caras. Você disse que não queria me perder, não foi? Então, eu também não quero ter que enterrar meu irmão depois de passar cinco anos tentando vê-lo de novo!

–Desiste você, Alphonse – os olhos dourados do outro faiscavam – Você não vai me fazer mudar de idéia. Eu os quero mortos, quero que eles paguem pelo que fizeram com ela. E não ligo se alguma coisa me acontecer, só quero me certificar de que vou levar o maior número possível deles comigo!

–Preste atenção no que está dizendo, Ed! – dessa vez foi Daniel quem interveio – Isso é suicídio! Você não tem condições de combater toda a Black Rose sozinho!

–NÃO IMPORTA! – então, o alquimista de aço berrou, fazendo os outros dois se assustarem – NÃO ME IMPORTA MAIS O QUE VAI ACONTECER! ESSA É A ÚLTIMA COISA QUE EU TENHO QUE FAZER POR AQUI... ACABAR COM ELES, IMPEDIR QUE MACHUQUEM OUTROS, E SE EU TIVER QUE FICAR PELO CAMINHO, ÓTIMO, NÃO TÔ NEM AÍ!

Por um instante, os três ficaram em silêncio, Ed passando com o olhar de Al para Daniel, como se os desafiasse a responder. E a resposta veio, sim, na forma de um gancho de direita que Alphonse arremessou em Edward fazendo-o cambalear para trás.

–ACORDE, SEU ESTÚPIDO! – o mais novo berrou – VOCÊ PAROU PARA PENSAR NO QUANTO ISSO É EGOÍSTA? SABEMOS QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ SOFRENDO, MAS O QUE VOCÊ QUER É SIMPLESMENTE LOUCURA! EU NÃO PRETENDO DEIXAR VOCÊ SE MATAR DESSE JEITO BESTA, ENTENDEU? NÃO MESMO!

Ed o encarou, sentindo pelo irmão um misto de raiva e respeito. Ele realmente tinha ficado muito petulante naqueles cinco anos de distância. E, talvez, em condições diferentes, ele até teria acatado. Mas, agora, ele sabia que eles tinham capturado a alma dela, e não descansaria até libertá-la... para seguir em frente... para que também ele pudesse seguir em frente... de uma forma ou de outra.

--

_**Nota da autora:**__ Bem, gente, essa é a terceira parte desse capítulo. No próximo, teremos a última mudança de sinopse, e entraremos enfim no arco final da fic. Essa parte ficou mais longa que as outras, mas com razão. Agora, no próximo capítulo, cujo nome é __**Angels Fall First**__, teremos a lista completa das baixas provocadas pela Black Rose. Se há alguém aí que defendia o casal Ed / Tatiana, por favor, me perdoem, mas era necessário. Com isso, são duas as baixas. E comecem a contar, porque no próximo capítulo teremos mais, muito mais. Daqui para frente, teremos atualizações duas vezes por semana, na segunda-feira e na sexta-feira. Até lá!_


	20. Angels Fall First

Capítulo 18 – Angels Fall First

_**Capítulo 18 – Angels Fall First**_

_**Sinopse:**__ Como aceitar uma perda irremediável? Como esperar que o tempo cure mais uma cicatriz num coração que já não tem forças para se recompor? É fácil se entregar à dor, mas será essa a decisão mais justa? Vale a pena abrir mão de uma vida em nome de outra, ou em nome de uma que já se perdeu?_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá! Entramos agora na parte final da fic. As perguntas foram respondidas, e as respostas são simplesmente aterradoras. Nossos heróis conseguirão deter a Black Rose antes de uma imensa tragédia acontecer? Espero que gostem da fic daqui para frente, porque teremos ação e drama, e romance também. Nesse capítulo falaremos de todas as mortes ocorridas no capítulo anterior, e teremos um flashback especial. Mas chega de contar a fic, leia e descubra e veja se você gosta! E obrigado, __**MorgAnna**__, por ter deixado a sua review. Você não gostava da Tati, mas acho que vai gostar dela ainda menos depois desse capítulo... Publicação antecipada, mas semana que vem teremos capítulos na segunda e na sexta OU sábado. Até mais!_

--

_Tatiana trabalhou como fazia todos os dias. Havia bastante movimento, pessoas comprando, pagando (algumas não, mas ela já havia desenvolvido uma tática para lidar com caloteiros inveterados: bastava chamar o gerente de dois metros e todos pagavam) e agradecendo. Ela estava feliz, também. O que ela e Edward tiveram na noite anterior foi simplesmente inacreditável, sob todos os aspectos. Ele confiava nela, e não guardava segredos dela. E ela agora tinha a certeza absoluta de que o amava muito, e o respeitava, e que ele correspondia a todos esses sentimentos. Ao pensar nele dizendo que a amava, ao se lembrar dos olhos dourados e cheios de carinho dele, sentia-se nas nuvens. Ela tinha plena consciência do que ele havia dito, e sabia que corria riscos. Por isso, agora estava sempre vigilante, mas sabia que ali, na loja, com pessoas entrando e saindo o tempo todo, estava segura._

_O expediente terminou um pouco mais cedo porque o dono da loja precisava sair para resolver alguns problemas com fornecedores. Ela saiu da mesma forma de sempre: pendurou o avental atrás da porta, vestiu o casaco, trançou o cabelo, pegou sua bolsa e saiu, caminhando despreocupada. Era luz do dia, e as pessoas que saíam do trabalho transitavam pela rua por todos os lados. Era só ficar visível para as pessoas e estaria segura. E, em todo caso, tinha seu spray de pimenta no bolso._

_De repente, teve a impressão de estar sendo seguida. Olhou para trás, mas não viu ninguém._

_Decidiu, então, seguir seu caminho normalmente, mas deixou a mão próxima ao bolso._

_Foi então que sentiu alguém a puxando pelo pescoço, para um beco escuro. As suspeitas dela se confirmaram: eles a acharam, e a pegaram, e agora só podia rezar e esperar um milagre._

--

Parecia até uma brincadeira de mau gosto do destino, mas chovia durante o enterro de Tatiana.

Era uma chuvinha triste e vagarosa, muito fina. Ed estava carregando a alça da frente do caixão. Pálido, com olheiras muito fundas de quem não dormia há dias, e olhos vermelhos de quem passava as noites em claro chorando, com o rosto mais magro que o normal, vestia um longo sobretudo preto, e os cabelos, soltos, lhe caíam sobre o rosto. Strathmore carregava a outra alça da frente, e Alphonse e Roy concordaram em levar as duas alças de trás. Ed lamentava pelo fato de ninguém da família dela estar presente. Na certa, nenhum de seus parentes sequer fazia idéia de onde ela estava.

O enterro foi rápido e simples. A pedido de Edward, o caixão foi mantido fechado, e Marion decidiu não pedir a autópsia do corpo. Um padre foi chamado para dizer algumas palavras, mas Ed não lhes deu a menor atenção. Seus olhos estavam fixos no buraco aberto no chão. Nas mãos dele, um único girassol, a flor favorita da moça. Ele não prestou atenção em noventa por cento das pessoas presentes, e só reconheceu um ou outro militar pela roupa, sem no entanto ver realmente os rostos. Por fim, lentamente, o caixão foi baixando.

–Edward, você não prefere que eu faça isso? – Al perguntou, solícito – Sei que deve ser difícil...

–Não, por favor – ele recusou – Eu mesmo tenho que fazer isso. Mas obrigado mesmo assim.

Ele juntou um punhado de terra na mão esquerda. Era justo que fizesse aquilo com a mão viva, real. Depois, jogou-o sobre o caixão, junto com o girassol. Mais terra foi colocada pelos coveiros, até que todo o buraco fosse tampado. Então, um deles cobriu o monte de terra com uma pesada placa de pedra, ao lado da qual Ed se ajoelhou. Por um momento, hesitou, como se realmente não soubesse o que tinha que fazer, mas logo depois se lembrou. Bateu as palmas das mãos uma contra a outra e, com delicadeza, tocou a placa. Uma luz azulada emanou dela, e depois letras apareceram, circundadas por uma delicada moldura esculpida.

_Tatiana Ahkmatova, 1901-1920_

"_O único que não conhece a felicidade_

_É aquele que não conheceria seu chamado"_

–Ela viva me dizendo isso – ele sussurrou para Al, depois que todos saíram, e só os dois ficaram ali, parados, em frente à lápide recém-esculpida – A única frase no idioma dela que eu consegui aprender. _"Ne znaet schast'ya tol'ko tot, kto ego zova ponyat' ne smog"_. Minha pronúncia é terrível... eu jamais conseguiria dizer isso como ela...

–Ed, a chuva está ficando mais forte, é melhor irmos ou você vai se resfriar – Al o puxava pelo braço, mas Ed o repeliu, dizendo:

–Pode ir, Al, eu tenho que ficar mais um pouco – o mais novo, sem alternativa, concordou com a cabeça e saiu, deixando o outro ali, de pé, parado. A chuva realmente começou a ficar cada vez mais forte, encharcando suas roupas e grudando seus cabelos no rosto.

O que ele estava prestes a fazer era suicídio, uma loucura, todos lhe disseram isso. Mas que escolha tinha?

"Por que não me levou no lugar dela?", era a pergunta que fazia a si mesmo desde aquele dia. Por que nunca pudera trocar de lugar com aqueles que se feriam por causa dele? Al, Nina, e agora Tatiana... Ele não tinha dúvidas de que aquilo aconteceu por sua causa. Na certa, Envy, com aquela mente sórdida de sempre, sugeriu que a matassem. E a troco de quê? Apenas para fazê-lo sofrer ainda mais... Mas eles cometeram um erro enorme. Eles não sabiam o que era lidar com Edward Elric. Nem mesmo Envy havia visto o seu pior lado, ainda. Mas veria. E se arrependeria muito por isso.

Ed sentia-se destruído por dentro. Sem forças, sem ânimo, sem nada a que pudesse se agarrar. A única coisa que conseguia pensar era em sua vingança por eles terem feito mal a ela. Era sempre assim: os anjos, os puros, eram os primeiros a cair. E, com eles, seus protegidos, consumidos, destruídos pelo ódio e pela raiva. Era assim que ele se sentia. Não queria pensar, porque sabia que, se pensasse, iria mudar de idéia e guardar toda aquela amargura dentro de si até que ela o envenenasse e o destruísse completamente. Era uma forma de fazer a morte dela não ser em vão.

–Edward? – perdido nos seus devaneios, assustou-se quando ouviu uma voz feminina às suas costas. Era Marion, com um tom suave, diferente do habitual – Podemos conversar um pouco, por favor?

Ele concordou com a cabeça, e acompanhou-a até uma parte protegida da chuva. Ela se sentou numa cadeira, mas ele permaneceu de pé, os cabelos e o casaco pingando. Ela não pediu que se sentasse, apenas disse:

–Não sei se isso pode ajudar, mas... encontramos sinais de luta no beco – ela o encarou fixamente – E também uma lata de spray de pimenta. Sua garota não ficou parada esperando que a machucassem, ela agiu, diferentemente da grande maioria. É uma demonstração de muita coragem da parte dela.

–Obrigado – ele agradeceu, sem saber se era isso que deveria dizer. Que diferença fazia? Ele jamais esperou menos dela. E, mesmo assim, ela estava numa cova fria, sob a chuva, longe dele. Morta. E nada do que Marion dissesse iria mudar esse fato.

--

_Quando finalmente conseguiu prestar atenção em algo, se viu num beco escuro e malcheiroso, que ela reconheceu como sendo aquele que ficava perto da loja e onde o dono depositava o lixo. Olhando à sua frente, viu uma mulher alta, cabelos e pele extremamente brancos e grandes olhos azuis. Ao lado dela, um rapaz, parecendo ter pouco menos que a idade dela. Ela não sabia como, mas o reconheceu. Era Envy, o monstro que havia roubado a aparência dela e quase matado Ed._

–_É ela, Envy? – o sotaque da mulher era diferente de todos os que ela conhecia, e a voz, seca e impessoal, a fez gelar._

–_É ela, sim, milady – o homúnculo disse, sorrindo malicioso – A namoradinha do infeliz do Elric..._

–_É bom que seja ela, mesmo – a mulher não estava disposta a aturar piadinhas – Não vou tolerar outra burrada sua, ouviu bem? Só o fato de ter deixado Marion viva seria o suficiente para eu matar você, e estou sendo muito piedosa._

_Tatiana começou a procurar a lata no bolso, e puxou-a discretamente. Se eles achavam que iria ser fácil, estavam enganados, muito enganados..._

_A mulher albina foi rápida, e logo a pegou pelo pescoço novamente. Mas, dessa vez, Tatiana estava preparada: puxou a lata do bolso e despejou boa parte do seu conteúdo contra os olhos da outra, que gritou de dor. Foi a deixa para tentar sair correndo, mas Envy foi mais rápido e a pegou. E, antes que pudesse repetir a dose nele, ele arrancou a lata de sua mão e a jogou fora. Nessa hora, ela começou a se debater, a morder, a chutar, e arranhou o rosto dele, arrancando sangue. Morrendo de ódio, ele a jogou no chão, com força, fazendo-a machucar as costas._

_Já refeita do susto, a mulher a agarrou pelo pescoço, e Tatiana, decidida a não dar moleza a eles, cravou as unhas no rosto dela. Continuou se debatendo e tentando acertá-la, mas nada resolvia. A mulher a encarava impassível, como se tentasse ler os seus pensamentos. Foi então que ela resolveu tentar fazer uma coisa que Ed fez com Envy, daquela vez: um gancho de esquerda bem dado no meio do rosto. E, mesmo assim, a mulher não se mexeu._

–_Você vai chamar o Elric – ela disse – Tem um telefone público ali, e você vai chamá-lo. Eu o quero._

–_Não vou – Tatiana foi impassível. De repente, sentiu algo queimando em seu braço, e percebeu que era a mão da mulher – Não vou! NÃO VOU!_

–_Você vai, sim – a outra sorriu – Meu nome é Eclipse, e tenho o poder de eclipsar qualquer vida. Posso libertá-la se você o chamar, mas se não o fizer, serei obrigada a matar você!_

–_EU JAMAIS O ENTREGARIA A VOCÊ, SUA MALDITA! – Tati berrou, e sentiu a queimadura ainda mais forte – NUNCA!_

–_Ela não vai, Eclipse – Envy disse, dando de ombros – Odeio gente que fica com essa frescura de lealdade por amor... é simplesmente patético._

–_Muito bem, garota, você escolheu – não havia emoção na voz de Eclipse. Tati a olhou nos olhos, e sentiu um arrepio. Então, a mulher colocou a mão sobre a sua cabeça, e de repente Tatiana sentiu como se sua própria vida estivesse sendo arrancada dela. A dor era indescritível, e pouco a pouco suas lembranças e pensamentos desvaneciam em meio a ela._

_"Ed...", foi a última coisa em que pensou, "me perdoe... não pude cumprir minha promessa..."._

_E foi então que o último vestígio de sua alma abandonou o seu corpo, e seus olhos se fecharam._

–_A preparação que fiz ontem para receber esse monte de almas novas me deixou exausta – disse Eclipse, ofegante, olhando com desprezo para o corpo de Tatiana, que ela havia acabado de soltar displicentemente no chão – Acho que Marion sentiu isso. Se você a tivesse matado, eu não teria que me preocupar com isso, Envy, seu cretino._

–_E que diferença faz? – ele deu de ombros – Eles não têm como saberem exatamente atrás de quem nós vamos. Não passamos a lista para Quasar, lembra? Mesmo que ela tenha dito tudo o que sabia, quanto a isso eles não podem fazer nada!_

–_Vamos embora – ela deu as costas – Não vai demorar para alguém chegar._

_E deram as costas, o corpo de Tati jazendo perdido na calçada, enquanto a alma dela agora estava aprisionada dentro do corpo de Eclipse, sem poder sair._

--

–Pobre Ed – a uma pequena distância, Roy e Riza conversavam, vendo o rapaz, e ela se compadecia do estado dele – Ele não precisava de mais uma dessas contra ele.

–A namorada dele foi a primeira – disse Roy – mas não a única. Você sabe que foram registrados 205 assassinatos por toda a cidade, desde aquele dia até agora. E todos do mesmo jeito. Não conseguimos impedir nenhum até agora... – e, num tom confidente – Acho que eles já têm todas as almas que precisam, e só resta saber quem será o hospedeiro...

–Tenho medo que o Ed faça alguma idiotice – a major o observava – Ele está muito abalado...

–Ele sabe o que está fazendo – cortou Roy – Confio nele. Além do mais, é uma decisão que cabe a ele.

Riza preferiu concordar e confiar em Roy a enxergar o óbvio. Al já havia lhe dito a respeito dos planos do irmão, e a idéia da major era exatamente impedi-lo, não só porque isso poderia colocar tudo a perder, como também não queria que mais alguém entre suas fileiras terminasse morto. Algo lhe dizia, porém, que independentemente dos esforços de quem quer que fosse, algo muito grave ainda estava prestes a acontecer.

Enquanto Marion conversava com Ed, um militar chegou até ela e a chamou numa sala anexa. Ela foi até lá, ficou alguns minutos, e depois voltou, mortalmente pálida, correndo em direção ao seu carro sem dar satisfações a ninguém. Ed correu atrás dela, e antes que ela partisse perguntou o motivo daquilo:

–Não posso dizer agora, Ed – ela tremia violentamente – Não ainda. Vá para o quartel e me espere lá, junto com os outros – e sem dizer mais nada, deu a ré e partiu.

Edward repassou o recado a todos, que compartilharam sua apreensão. Era praticamente impossível Marion perder o controle, então algo muito grave devia ter acontecido. Todos a esperaram no quartel. Os minutos se arrastavam, e se transformavam em horas, até que por fim ela surgiu, batendo a porta com força às suas costas.

–Elysia foi levada – ela disse, e Ed percebeu que seus olhos estavam úmidos – Gracia foi ferida levemente, ela está no hospital, mas minha sobrinha foi seqüestrada. E sei que foram os desgraçados da Black Rose porque encontrei isso – abriu a mão e exibiu uma rosa de ônix – espetado na porta delas.

–Eles estão pretendendo fazer o que eu acho que eles pretendem fazer? – Al perguntou, mas já sabia a resposta. Ela acenou a cabeça, em tom afirmativo – Droga, temos que impedi-los! Temos que pegá-los, temos que fazer alguma coisa! Eu me recuso a deixar que levem a Elysia e façam mal a ela!

–Alphonse está certo, não podemos deixar a garota ser transformada numa arma – Roy concordou rapidamente – Vamos organizar uma força-tarefa, quem sabe uns dez homens habilidosos, e...

–Não vai dar certo – então, Ed se manifestou, a voz seca – Seriam massacrados antes mesmo de chegar perto dela. É muita gente, e vai dar na vista. Para uma missão desse tipo, discrição é essencial.

–E o que você sugere, Elric? – retrucou Marion – Espero que você realmente tenha uma boa idéia.

–Eu sugiro – aquela era a oportunidade que Ed estava esperando – que vocês me deixem ir atrás dela. Eles não me verão entrar nem sair, e logo a garota estará de volta à segurança da sua casa.

–NEM PENSAR, SEU IDIOTA! – Al berrou – JÁ FALAMOS SOBRE ISSO!

–Cala a boca, Alphonse, a decisão não cabe a você – rebateu Ed, incisivo – É essa a minha sugestão. Sou veloz, silencioso e forte, e se for preciso posso muito bem chutar umas bundas pelo caminho. E então, coronel, me autoriza a fazer isso ou não?

–Fullmetal, você tem noção dos riscos que está prestes a correr? – Roy o analisou de cima a baixo, como se não acreditasse que aquele rapaz na sua frente era o mesmo Fullmetal Alchemist que conhecera no passado – Você estará sozinho em território hostil, e não teremos como lhe enviar ajuda de fora. Eles podem matar você.

–Eu sei disso – o próprio concordou, com a cabeça – Mas sei também que o que eles pretendem fazer a Elysia é milhares de vezes pior, então acho que vale a pena eu me arriscar. Marion, o que acha?

Ela não sabia o que dizer. Por um lado, estava surpresa e extremamente grata pela iniciativa de Ed, mas por outro sabia que aquilo era, no mínimo, burrice. Ela não queria sacrificá-lo, mas se deixasse que a primeira idéia fosse concretizada, ainda mais vidas poderiam ser perdidas, inutilmente. E Ed sabia exatamente com o que estava lidando, e assim tinha uma vantagem sobre eles. Por fim, tomou uma decisão:

–Serão três pessoas, Ed e mais duas que ele escolher – ele abriu a boca para argumentar, mas ela não lhe deu chance – Não discuta, é perigoso demais ir sozinho. Sugere alguém?

–Eu vou com ele, Marion – Al se candidatou, e ao ver o olhar de raiva do irmão, retrucou – É isso mesmo, você toma as suas decisões e eu tomo as minhas. Simples assim.

–Ótimo, mais alguém? – ela olhou em volta, mas sabia que desde a incursão na antiga sede, dificilmente alguém iria querer – Então eu vou. Três pessoas. E vamos tirá-la de lá.

Os três se encararam, concordando. Uma equipe. Três pessoas contra um exército inteiro. Simplesmente loucura, mas teria que dar certo, ou mais nada daria. Os três gostavam muito de Elysia, e a captura da menina era uma ofensa pessoal aos Elric e aos Hughes. Para Marion, era ainda mais importante salvá-la. Ela ainda não conseguia dizer se aquele encontro com Maes fora real, ou mera alucinação, mas sabia que tinha prometido protegê-la, e levava suas promessas até o fim. E sentia também que, agora, tinha uma vantagem sobre eles. Sua marca estava diferente, controlada, mais forte, e eles não sabiam disso. Ela duvidava até se Eclipse sabia do efeito colateral que experiências de quase-morte tinham sobre as marcas, mas iria descobrir da pior forma possível.

–Ed, você é um idiota e essa não é a primeira vez que eu digo isso – Al ainda estava zangado com a decisão do irmão – Sei o que quer fazer, mas é loucura, ouviu? Você estará cercado por eles, e não terá chance alguma. Teremos a nossa vez, e poderemos nos vingar, mas ainda não.

–Por hora, só quero tirar a Elysia de lá – Ed deu de ombros – Eu não faria nenhuma estupidez sabendo que ela poderia sair machucada por causa disso, mas não vou deixar passar nenhuma chance de ferrar aqueles filhos da mãe.

O olhar dele ficou perdido, fixo no chão, sem realmente o ver. Era inacreditável... ele mal tinha acabado de enterrá-la e estava de volta ao trabalho, com toda aquela fúria. Marion não pôde deixar de lembrar-se de si mesma, na época em que Maes morreu: ela só conseguia pensar em vingança, em pegar quem quer que tivesse feito aquilo com ele, sem dar importância à própria segurança ou sanidade. E ele era tão jovem...

"Quase a mesma idade que eu, quando aconteceu...", ela pensou. Agora era oficial: começava a sentir empatia por ele. Era fácil se identificar com ele. Difícil seria impedi-lo, se ele tentasse alguma coisa estúpida. Ela ficou sobressaltada quando ele disse:

–Está me encarando, eu sei – ele não desviou o olhar – Não, tudo bem. Você tem algum plano?

–Sim – ela meneou a cabeça – Eles acham que iremos nos preparar por mais tempo, então vamos pegá-los de surpresa essa noite. Andei conversando "amigavelmente" com a Quasar, e vi muita coisa sobre a parte interna do esconderijo. Aparentemente, eles têm uma espécie de cela, onde prendem seus membros menos obedientes... – Marion pegou um papel e começou a traçar um mapa tosco – Essa cela é toda vigiada, e não dá para passar pelo corredor sem ser visto por vários guardas. Uma alternativa é pelo teto. É perigoso, mas pelo menos evitamos que alguém nos veja.

–Certo, então a gente entra lá sem ser visto, pelo teto – Al foi apontando no mapa – e tira a Elysia da cela. Mas eles vão perceber a gente! Como a gente foge, então?

–É nessa hora que a incrível habilidade dos dois alquimistas federais mais jovens da história terá que ser mostrada, meu caro – ela deu um meio-sorriso – Vocês terão que impedir que nos vejam, no momento em que entrarmos e no que sairmos. Pretendo usar um túnel para passar pelo portão externo, túnel esse que vocês transmutarão.

–Não acha que tentar entrar por baixo é um pouco óbvio demais? – Ed ergueu uma sobrancelha – E se eles estiverem nos esperando?

–Não estarão – Ed ouviu o barulho de um revólver sendo engatilhado – Não pretendo ser piedosa com eles, e não vou deixar ninguém nos ver.

–Ótimo – Al continuou observando o mapa – E, depois que a retirarmos do prédio...

–...terá alguém esperando por nós – explicou Marion – Vou falar com o coronel para ele disponibilizar um carro e motorista para a fuga. Apenas nós entraremos no prédio, mas precisamos de alguém de fora para fugirmos rápido.

–Vai ter vigilância externa – observou Ed – E vai ser difícil uma equipe de apoio passar despercebida...

As discussões continuaram. No fim, o plano estava totalmente estruturado, e eles combinaram se encontrar a alguns quilômetros da sede ao entardecer. Não se falaram depois disso, e seguiram viagem, com o carro, até o mais próximo que puderam. O resto tiveram que seguir a pé, para não despertar suspeitas.

Assim que terminaram o trajeto, depararam-se com o que parecia ser uma cadeia abandonada. O prédio era maior que o primeiro, mais sombrio e isolado, e estava cercado com arame farpado. Havia torres disfarçadas, na certa para impedir que intrusos invadissem o prédio. Ed lançou um olhar rápido para Al, e ao mesmo tempo os dois bateram as mãos no chão, abrindo um grande buraco. Marion os seguiu, dando as instruções, e por fim chegaram ao que parecia ser a base da construção. Então, saíram, certificando-se de que ninguém estava olhando.

Depois, seguiram para a segunda parte do plano: aproveitando o escuro, galgaram a parede até atingir o teto, relativamente baixo, e ficaram lá, deitados, observando o movimento sob eles. Seguindo a liderança da segunda-tenente, seguiram até um determinado ponto, do qual ela tirou algumas telhas em silêncio e entrou no prédio, sendo seguida pelos outros dois. Eles não sabiam explicar como ela sabia exatamente para onde estavam indo, mas também não a questionavam.

Foi então que eles perceberam que os temores de Ed estavam certos...

Era a mais óbvia das armadilhas na qual já haviam caído. De repente, viram-se cercados por várias pessoas vestidas de negro, armadas com sabres, revólveres e facas. E, bem além deles, a cela de Elysia... eles podiam vê-la, mas ela não os via. Os três analisaram a situação e avaliaram suas chances, e todos chegaram à mesma sombria conclusão, mas apenas um colocou-a em palavras:

–Tirem-na daqui. Eu os atraso – o olhar dele não deu margem para contestação – Vou atrás de vocês. Agora vão logo!

No tempo exato de Marion e Al saírem do caminho, Ed bateu as mãos contra o chão, abrindo um buraco que engoliu todos, depois os prendeu lá. Ele arrebentou as grades, e ela, com delicadeza, pegou a menina, inconsciente, no colo. Não dava para subir com ela pelo telhado, então viram-se obrigados a improvisar. Saíram pela única porta do corredor, e se depararam com outros vultos, centenas, de sobreaviso. Ed os empurrou e os forçou a correr, enquanto tentava derrubar o máximo de inimigos que podia. E corria atrás dele, sem pensar bem no que estava fazendo.

Por fim, depois de passarem por corredores, portas e escadas, e de toparem em todos os lugares com outros vultos vestidos de preto prontos para atacar, um entroncamento surgiu. E, desse entroncamento, de todos os lados, vinham inimigos, várias dezenas. Contra três pessoas, sendo que uma carregava uma menina ferida e desacordada. Ed processou rápido a situação. E não avisou quando bateu com as mãos no chão, fazendo brotar do solo uma espécie de elevador de pedra com pontas que arrebentou o teto e deu aos outros dois a chance de fugir. Ele só viu o olhar de Al, desorientado, uma fração de segundo antes de selar o buraco do teto. Dali para frente, os dois podiam se virar. Ele cumpriu a sua parte na missão. E agora era a sua vez.

Ele lutou. Violentamente. Com toda a garra que possuía, derrubando várias pessoas, nocauteando quem estivesse no raio de alcance do seu punho. Mas, no fim, foi subjugado. Tantas pessoas batendo e chutando ao mesmo tempo! Não havia como impedi-las... E foi o seu corpo inconsciente e totalmente ferido que eles levaram até Drake, o líder máximo da Black Rose.

--

–Ed! Ed! DROGA, O ED ESTÁ LÁ! – Alphonse não se conformava. Ed o olhou nos olhos antes de bloquear a sua própria chance de escapar... Ele havia ficado para trás por eles! – TEMOS QUE VOLTAR! TEMOS QUE...

–NÃO PODEMOS, ALPHONSE! – Marion gritou de volta, enquanto atirava em um guarda, depois em outro – ELE NOS DEU UMA CHANCE! SE TIVESSE VINDO, A PASSAGEM ESTARIA ABERTA, E ELES ESTARIAM VINDO AOS MONTES!

–ELES VÃO MATÁ-LO! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE? – a voz de Al era um intermediário entre chorosa e furiosa.

–É CLARO QUE EU ENTENDO, DROGA! – então, quando ela se virou, Al viu um brilho diferente no olhar dela. Seria aquilo uma lágrima? – MAS NÃO PODEMOS FAZER MAIS NADA! TEMOS QUE IR E REPORTAR ISSO AO CORONEL, E ELE TOMARÁ AS MEDIDAS QUE PUDER!

–MAS AÍ SERÁ TARDE DEMAIS! – Al berrou, mas ela não respondeu. Não precisava. O silêncio falava por ela melhor que as palavras.

Ela sentia muito pelo Alquimista de Aço, sinceramente. Não queria que o pobre rapaz terminasse daquele jeito covarde e estúpido. Mas, se ele não fizesse aquilo, provavelmente os três seriam capturados, e Elysia não seria salva. Era difícil acreditar, mas parecia que ele havia planejado tudo aquilo, como um plano de fuga: se nada desse certo, ele os atrasaria para os outros fugirem. Ele se sacrificaria para os outros fugirem. Se aquilo era nobre ou egoísta da parte dele, não conseguia dizer com certeza, mas sabia que tomar uma decisão como aquela, independente dos motivos que levavam a ela, era algo que só alguém maduro o bastante era capaz de fazer, e ela jamais esperou tanta maturidade num rapaz de apenas 19 anos. Por fim, chegaram ao carro, e entraram. Havoc era o motorista de fuga, e ao olhar para trás, disse:

–Espere um pouco... cadê o Edward?

–Ele ficou – respondeu ela, olhando uma última vez para trás antes de sair – Ele não conseguiu fugir...

--

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá! Gente, vocês não fazem idéia do quanto foi difícil escrever esse capítulo. Não posso dizer ainda se Ed irá morrer ou não, mas aviso: ele irá sofrer ainda mais no próximo capítulo. Não sei se vocês vão gostar do que eu preparei para ele... mas haverá retaliações por parte dos militares, isso eu prometo. Afinal, eles não deixariam barato a captura do seu melhor alquimista, não é? E, a título de curiosidade, a inscrição na lápide de Tatiana foi retirada da música Inner Universe, também da trilha sonora de Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex. O título, por sua vez, foi retirado de uma música do Nightwish, do álbum de mesmo nome. Ouçam e amem, porque comigo aconteceu assim nas duas músicas. Beijos e até a semana que vem!_


	21. Evenfall

Capítulo 19 – Evenfall

_**Capítulo 19 – Evenfall**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá, amigos! A fic está se aproximando cada vez mais do seu final. Os três últimos capítulos foram escritos num espaço de dois dias (eu estava em casa, sem aulas, por isso acabei me empolgando...), e agora simplesmente não quero parar de escrever até terminar. Mas, é claro, a velocidade das publicações é diretamente proporcional ao número de reviews... por enquanto, posto um único capítulo por semana, mas se vocês quiserem que eu tente postar mais... Mas vamos voltar à fic, que é o assunto importante. Dessa vez, tirei essa palavra de uma canção do Sonata Arctica chamada My Selene, e significa (pelo menos de acordo com o site onde baixei a tradução), mais ou menos, "queda", ou qualquer coisa assim. Teremos um pouquinho de Royai? Sim. Ed irá aparecer? Sim. Eles irão resgatá-lo nesse capítulo? NÃO. Mas vocês entenderão o motivo no final desse capítulo. Obrigado, __**Sammy-chan**__ e __**Clara Evans**__ pelas reviews (e seus pedidos estão registrados, mas não sei se posso cumpri-los – risada malvada...). Então, até lá!!_

--

Há muito tempo a sala de Roy Mustang não estava cheia e, mesmo assim, tão silenciosa.

Todos evitavam se encarar ou dizer qualquer coisa. Elysia estava na enfermaria, sendo medicada e alimentada, mas era mantida sedada, por segurança. Eles ainda não queriam que ela soubesse o que aconteceu com o professor de alquimia dela, pelo menos não até estar totalmente recuperada. Além do mais, a pobre criança não precisava sofrer mais do que já havia sofrido naquele dia louco.

Alphonse era o que estava mais perdido. Ed poderia ter fugido com eles, se quisesse. No final, ele fez exatamente o que queria: ficou para tentar derrotá-los, sozinho, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria nem chegar perto daquilo. E, apesar de se recusar a pensar nisso, sabia que muito provavelmente Ed jamais sairia vivo daquele lugar. E se (ao pensar nisso, um arrepio percorreu sua espinha) a alma dele também tivesse sido roubada, e agora estivesse presa à tal pedra filosofal?

Não, ele jamais permitiria aquilo. Ed prezava sua integridade acima de tudo, e preferiria se jogar na frente de um tiroteio a deixar que fizessem aquilo com ele. Mas Al não sabia se esse pensamento era reconfortante ou não. Só conseguia pensar que, de uma forma ou de outra, o perderia para sempre. Engoliu em seco, sentindo o desespero crescer dentro dele. Edward não podia morrer. Ele não iria. E ponto final.

–Ele ainda está vivo, Al – então, Marion disse de supetão, como se lesse seus pensamentos – Eu o sinto. Não sei como, mas sinto, e a alma dele ainda está intacta – o alquimista da tempestade entendeu que, provavelmente, aquela nova habilidade era devida à evolução da Marca da outra – Mas ele está fraco, e não sei quanto tempo ainda poderá resistir.

–Então temos que ir até lá resgatá-lo! – o alquimista sentiu a esperança crescer – Seguiremos o plano original, uma força-tarefa, tiramos ele de lá e dinamitamos tudo, e aí...

–É impossível, Al – era Roy, que se recusava a olhar o garoto nos olhos – Agora que já entramos lá, eles estarão dez vezes mais atentos e preparados. Nem que mandássemos o QG inteiro, teríamos condições de resgatá-lo. Além do mais, se tentássemos... muito provavelmente, eles o matariam na mesma hora. Sinto muito, mas... é melhor começar a considerar a possibilidade de o pior acontecer.

Aquelas palavras varreram o ar dos pulmões de Alphonse, que se viu obrigado a se sentar para não cair. Então eles o deixariam lá sem fazer nada? Iriam deixar que um dos seus melhores alquimistas, um dos mais leais, se perdesse daquele jeito? Era inacreditável. De repente, Al entendeu o que o irmão sentia, aquela sede desesperada de vingança que só iria se aplacar quando todos pagassem como deviam pelos seus crimes. De repente, a atitude do outro começou a fazer sentido, pelo menos para Al, e ele sabia que era capaz de fazer o mesmo, se quisesse.

Mas não queria. Seu coração se recusava a crer que Ed não se salvaria. E ele preferia confiar nisso, enquanto houvesse a mínima chance.

–Não o condenem ainda – ele disse – Ele é esperto, vai conseguir se safar dessa. Vocês vão ver.

Ele sabia que aquilo soava extremamente infantil a todos, e os olhares de pena de todos na sala confirmavam isso. "Que droga...", era tudo o que ele pensava. Que droga. Ele estava sozinho. De novo.

–E se eu fosse até lá? – uma última idéia – Seguindo o plano original dele! Uma única pessoa dá menos na vista do que três...

–Não, por razões que já foram explicadas antes – foi Riza quem respondeu – Não podemos perder mais um dos nossos a essa altura. Precisamos esfriar a cabeça e pensar, e isso é tudo o que podemos fazer por enquanto.

Um grito de pura raiva veio à sua garganta, mas ele não o deixou sair. Não era a hora. Eles o queriam calmo? Ótimo, então ele ficaria calmo. E, calmamente, iria se virar por conta própria. Ele não abandonaria seu irmão. Seu _nii-san_. Era assim que ele o chamava. Ed lhe devolvera a vida, trazendo seu corpo de volta, e era hora de retribuir, trazendo-o de volta também. Eles nem saberiam, e não poderiam impedi-lo...

E ele nem podia sonhar que, a quilômetros de distância, tudo o que o irmão mais queria era que ele ficasse o mais longe que pudesse daquele inferno...

--

Ed despertou com os braços dormentes. Estava amarrado a uma cadeira, as mãos envolvidas com fita isolante impossibilitadas de qualquer movimento, as pernas atadas às pernas da cadeira. Seu corpo doía como se tivesse passado por um moedor de carne, havia cheiro de sangue no ar, e sentia os cabelos pegajosos e grudentos em sua testa. Um dos olhos, inchado, não se abria direito. Sentiu frio, e percebeu que sua camisa havia sido arrancada, revelando seu peito nu e cheio de hematomas e cortes ainda abertos. À sua frente, um homem alto, com cabelos vermelhos, brincando incessantemente com uma corrente nas mãos. Ele o encarou, sem dizer nada.

–Edward Elric, eu suponho – o homem falou primeiro – O alquimista federal mais jovem da história. Inteligente, forte, talvez um pouco rebelde, mas ainda assim com um imenso valor. Perdoe-me por não ter me apresentado antes. Meu nome é Drake, e eu lidero a nobre ordem Black Rose.

–Quanta nobreza, seqüestrar uma criança – debochou Ed, sentindo a voz mais débil do que gostaria. Só então percebeu que dois molares estavam faltando em sua boca – Imagine se vocês não o fossem.

A resposta foi um soco no estômago, não de Drake, mas de um homem encapuzado ao seu lado. Ed arquejou, a cabeça inclinada para frente o máximo que as cordas permitiam.

–Como eu disse, é exatamente a sua língua sem freios que lhe causa problemas – a voz de Drake permaneceu impassível – Foi idiotice da sua parte tentar vir aqui, um desperdício de potencial.

–Elysia está livre – o alquimista de aço deu um sorriso fraco – Vocês não vão pegá-la outra vez. Então, não foi um desperdício. A missão foi cumprida, como deveria.

–E você acha que isso irá nos impedir? – o homem debochou, rindo alto – Posso pegar qualquer idiota e transformá-lo no hospedeiro que preciso. Qualquer um. Você só salvou a vida daquela inútil menininha, mas não conseguirá salvar a sua corporação quando terminarmos.

–Não pretendo salvar mais ninguém – o primeiro deu de ombros – E vocês realmente não me deixariam sair daqui, não é?

–Realmente, não pretendemos fazer isso – o homem falava como se estivesse comentando a respeito do resultado do último jogo de futebol – Mas achei que meus companheiros gostariam de se divertir um pouco, já que, infelizmente, a srta. Hughes nos escapou.

Na frente dele, apareceu Envy. O maldito Envy, rindo como sempre. Ele adoraria ter a chance de ver o alquimista de aço sem reação, só para poder torturá-lo e fazê-lo sofrer. O homúnculo caminhava lentamente, observando deliciado o seu maior inimigo inerte, amarrado a uma cadeira, exausto e ferido demais para tentar reagir.

–Vamos brincar, Eddie – ele disse, passando os dedos no rosto do alquimista, que recuou imediatamente, enojado – O que, não gosta dos meus carinhos? Então você deve preferir uma coisa um pouco mais... violenta?

Ele deu um imenso soco no rosto do outro, que fez com que até a cadeira oscilasse. Depois do primeiro impacto de dor, que o cegou, levantou lentamente a cabeça, sentindo na boca o gosto do próprio sangue. Mas o encarou, profundamente. Os olhos estavam brilhando de um jeito diferente, desafiador, como se o incitasse a acertá-lo de novo.

–Diga-me uma coisa, Envy – ele disse, entreabrindo os lábios num sorriso sarcástico – Quando é que você vai vestir-se feito um homem? Ou será que você gosta de usar esse sutiã e essa sainha?

Outro golpe, dessa vez um soco no estômago, dez vezes mais forte que o anterior. Mas, quando Ed se recuperou, constatou, com uma pontada de satisfação, que o sorriso do outro havia desaparecido. "Você quer brincar, Envy-chan?", ele pensava, cáustico. "Pois bem, eu também sei brincar!". O homúnculo parecia não acreditar que ele ainda era capaz de insultá-lo, depois de tudo.

–Vai chegar uma hora em que eu vou ver você chorar e pedir piedade – ele não ria – E até lá, posso fazer o que eu quiser com você. Eu posso chutá-lo – deu um chute direto em seu peito, fazendo-o arfar de dor – e também posso socá-lo – acertou-o no rosto, outra vez – E, quem sabe, posso até acertá-lo nos piores lugares – e, então, socou-o bem entre as pernas, e Ed, sem se conter, ganiu de dor – Vou me divertir o dia inteiro, e quando me cansar, é só chamar a Eclipse e ela terminará o serviço por mim.

Os últimos golpes deixaram Edward fora do ar. Era como se cada músculo do seu corpo implorasse por misericórdia, e pedisse que ele acabasse com aquilo de uma vez, levasse aquela dor embora. Mas o alquimista se recusava a demonstrar. A cada golpe, lembrava-se de por que estava lá. Por ele estar lá, Marion, Elysia e Alphonse estava em segurança. Era a Troca Equivalente. Um em troca de três. A lei do universo funcionando novamente. Como deveria ser.

–Vá pro inferno – a voz dele sumia cada vez mais, mas em compensação a chama dos olhos ficava cada vez mais forte, alimentada pela raiva crescente – Você vai me matar, mas não me verá implorar.

–Será mesmo? – Envy sorriu, novamente – Sabe, eu esqueci de te dizer, mas quando voltei para cá, meus poderes de metamorfose também voltaram com força total...

–E o que eu tenho com isso? – Ed tentou passar na voz uma confiança que não tinha – Se é assim, porque não arruma uma aparência mais máscula no lugar desse corpinho e dessas roupas de maricas?

–Acho que você não entendeu bem – e, lentamente, ele foi se transformando numa forma muito conhecida dele – Agora, você será obrigado a encarar todos aqueles que morreram por sua causa, sr. Elric... por sua causa...

E, bem na sua frente, surgiu a figura de Tatiana Ahkmatova.

--

–Isso é simplesmente um pesadelo – logo depois que os outros saíram, o primeiro escalão da equipe que investigava o caso Black Rose estava reunido na sala de Marion – Kain morto, Ed capturado, mais de duzentas pessoas assassinadas em três dias... como isso pode ficar pior?

–Não pode, Riza – respondeu o coronel – Não pode. Agora só podemos atacá-los diretamente. Sabemos onde fica a sede deles. Um ataque certeiro, como o Al sugeriu, seria perfeito.

–Mesmo assim, não conseguiríamos tirar o Fullmetal de lá – argumentou Marion – Você mesmo disse isso, Roy. É horrível pensar assim, mas não há mais nada que possamos fazer. E, mesmo que por um milagre ele consiga escapar, dá para pensar nas coisas horríveis que eles certamente farão ao rapaz? Ele não sairá ileso de maneira alguma – a voz dela baixou – Temo que estejam descontando nele o fato de eu ter sobrevivido ao Envy...

–Eu confio nele – Roy foi direto – O que Alphonse disse não é absurdo. Está além da minha capacidade ajudá-lo, mas sei que ele vai conseguir se virar – ele suspirou, lançando um olhar rápido a Riza – E, se ele não conseguir, nós vamos até lá e descemos bala em todos aqueles desgraçados. Não há mais o que planejar. Nós iremos até lá atacá-los com tudo o que o grande Exército de Amestris tem, e eles nem vão saber o que os atingiu.

As duas mulheres o encararam, e sabiam que ele falava sério. Não dava mais para esperar. Marion colocou em palavras a pergunta que também estava nos olhos de Riza:

–Quando?

–O mais rápido possível – respondeu o alquimista das chamas – Quero o máximo de voluntários que vocês puderem conseguir. Pouco me importo se eles saberão ou não, já sei que tem um traidor aqui, e ele vai dizer tudo aqueles desgraçados assim que tiver a chance. É até melhor que saibam, porque vão saber que estão lidando com gente de categoria.

Riza prestou bastante atenção no seu coronel. Nos olhos dele, aquele mesmo brilho da caverna, nos tempos de Ishbal. Ele queria aquilo. Ele gostava daquilo. Ela pensou no que exatamente o coronel se diferenciava de garotos inconseqüentes como os Elric... Mas, dessa vez, ela concordava. Eles demoraram demais para agir, e agora tinham muito pouco tempo. Se eles já tivessem a Pedra, seria impossível derrotá-los.

Foi então que ele percebeu, e olhou fundo nos olhos castanhos dela. Ela corou, sem querer, e ele deu um sorriso tranqüilizador. Sim, o seu coronel sabia o que estava fazendo, e mesmo que não soubesse, fingia bem o bastante para que ela confiasse nele. Ela meneou a cabeça, afirmativamente. Já fizeram coisas mais perigosas antes, aquilo seria fácil...

–Marion, pode me fazer o favor de redigir alguns mapas completos da sede da Black Rose? – o alquimista foi objetivo – Se preciso for, pressione mais a Quasar, enfie umas porradas nela, mas tente extrair o máximo de detalhes que puder. Quanto mais soubermos, melhor.

Ela bateu uma continência e saiu, fechando a porta. Na sala, apenas o coronel e a major ficaram, se encarando. Ele estava tão confiante, tão calmo... de uma forma que quase a irritava. Estava tudo desmoronando à sua volta e ele permanecia impassível daquele jeito. Era quase insultante.

–Por favor, Roy, diga-me que você realmente tem um plano – ela disse rápido – Não quero perder mais nenhum companheiro graças a planos furados...

–Sei o que estamos fazendo – ele a olhou nos olhos – Além do mais, não há outra maneira a não ser partir para o confronto direto. Eles estão brincando conosco desde o começo. Só espero que não seja tarde demais, mas temos que tentar. Essa pode ser a batalha mais importante das nossas vidas!

–Eu sei – ela desviou o olhar – Mas isso não diminui meu medo. Eles nos fizeram de bobos até agora, se os enfrentarmos, eles podem massacrar todos nós.

–Penso nisso a todo momento, Ri – o tom dele passou a ser melancólico, triste – Sei que, quando eles tiverem a pedra, será praticamente impossível derrotá-los. Mas vai ficar todo bem – ele a fez encará-lo – Você vai ficar bem. Nós vamos ficar bem, entende? Nós vamos.

Ela não sabia se o odiava ou se o amava ainda mais, enquanto o encarava. Mas também não quis pensar. Atrevida, ela o beijou, inclinando-se sobre a mesa, e ele correspondeu na hora. Foi um beijo longo, quase cinematográfico, interrompido apenas com o abrir da porta:

–Coronel, eu acho que ela... não... sabe... mais nada... – era Marion, que ao se deparar com aquela cena estacou na hora – Eu estou interrompendo alguma coisa, não estou? Volto mais tarde...

–Não, espere – ele não pôde deixar de rir – Espere. Sei que não preciso dizer mais nada, mas nós estamos juntos.

–Realmente, não precisa – Marion também começava a achar graça, e apenas Riza corava como um pimentão – Não quero atrapalhar o casalzinho, mas já drenei aquela cabeça-oca ao máximo. Fiz um mapa para o dia do resgate, e ela não acrescentou nada a ele. Aqui está. É tudo o que temos, e não é muito. Acrescentei umas coisas que eu mesma vi, depois.

–Vai ter que servir – ele analisou o desenho – Tem o exterior bem-detalhado, e isso é o bastante. Agora comecem a recrutar as pessoas certas. Quero soldados que sejam dedicados, inteligentes e habilidosos. Por enquanto, procurem voluntários, depois teremos que recrutar outros. Agora vão!

As duas mulheres bateram continência e saíra, deixando o coronel sozinho, pensando.

--

–O que foi, Eddie? Não gostou de ver a sua namoradinha de novo? – a semelhança era assustadora. Ed ficou branco, ao ver aquele maldito corrompendo a aparência pura da sua Tatiana – Sabe, ela só precisava ter chamado você, e nós o teríamos levado primeiro. Ela ficaria viva... talvez – Envy sorriu, maldoso – Mas ela não quis. Disse que não o trairia. E a vadiazinha inclusive me arranhou, mas eu e a Eclipse-sama demos um jeitinho nela.

–DESGRAÇADO! NÃO FALE DELA COM A SUA BOCA IMUNDA! – o sangue começava a lhe subir a cabeça. Sem querer, uma lágrima se formou e começou a escorrer. Já não bastava tê-la matado, agora precisava ofender a memória dela?

–Então quer dizer que você não gosta que eu a ofenda? – ele deu uma risada alta – Então está bem. Não vou ofendê-la. Não vai ser necessário. O que acha de ela brincar também?

Então ele sentiu os dedos dela, macios como os dela, em volta do seu pescoço, fechando-se com uma força que ele sabia que _não_ era dela. A respiração começou a falhar. Ele não podia fazer nada, só encarar aquele monstro que se parecia com sua namorada e que agora estava estrangulando-o lentamente, como se fosse para obrigá-lo a ver aquele rosto por mais tempo.

–PATIFE! – não, não seria simples assim. Reuniu toda a força que tinha e jogou a cabeça para frente, dando uma cabeçada no homúnculo, que cambaleou e retomou sua forma original. Os dois se entreolharam, mais uma vez. Ed estava ofegante, exausto, sentindo dores pelo corpo inteiro, mas jamais permitiria que aquele nojento corrompesse a imagem dela. Jamais.

Era estranho, mas Drake não esboçava uma reação sequer. Ele ficou lá, apenas assistindo, sem fazer absolutamente nada em favor de Envy. Por quê? Ah, e desde quando isso fazia diferença? Pouco se importava para aquele homem estranho de cabelo vermelho que falava educadamente. Ele era como os outros, um patife perverso e sanguinário que matava para conseguir poder. Envy não agüentava mais. Com a voz rouca de ódio, disse:

–Eu me cansei de você. Vou deixar a Eclipse terminar.

E então, à simples menção de seu nome, a mulher alta e branca de cabelo longo também branco apareceu entre eles. Ela o observava de uma maneira intensa, como se tentasse enxergar através dele. Os olhos azuis eram gelados como um iceberg, assustadores. A própria presença dela fez com que a sensação de frio que Ed sentia se intensificasse ainda mais.

Naquele momento, ele teve certeza de que tudo estava prestes a acabar.

E, com surpresa, flagrou-se pensando em como seria, no que pensaria. Seria doloroso? Demoraria muito? Se ela roubasse a sua alma, ele sentiria? Haveria algo além, se ela não a levasse? Constatou, levemente surpreso, que não tinha medo. Quando encontrou o corpo de Tatiana, pensou _que_ aconteceria, mas não _como_ aconteceria. Na hora, lhe parecia impalpável, distante, algo sem importância o bastante para que se preocupasse. Mas agora, estando tão próximo, encarando-a sem máscaras, sem esperança de sair, apenas vendo-a friamente, não via por que temer. Era o fim. Todos chegavam ao fim, sem exceção.

–Existe coragem nos seus olhos, Elric Edward-san – apesar de tudo, surpreendeu-se, pois na voz dela encontrou um certo respeito – Será rápido, e limpo. Respeitamos aqueles com coragem, e você é um deles.

–O que pretende fazer? – perguntou ele, a voz controlada – Você roubará a minha alma também?

–Essa possibilidade não parece assustá-lo tanto quanto os outros – ele percebeu um levíssimo esboço de sorriso na face dela – Sim, é o que eu pretendo. Sei tudo sobre você, Edward-san. Sua alma é forte, e poderosa, e sua mente é sagaz e inteligente. Servirá bem ao nosso propósito.

Ed olhou para o lado. Envy estava encolhido, silencioso, ao lado de Drake. Ele também não falava nada, mas observava a mulher com interesse. O alquimista de aço não sabia por que, mas começou a se sentir impaciente, e confuso. Sentia o olhar da mulher esquadrinhar seu corpo como uma máquina de raios-x, e isso era incômodo. O que ela procuraria com tanto interesse?

–Sua idéia original era vingar a sua namorada, Ahkmatova Tatiana – ela disse, e ele arregalou um pouco os olhos, surpreso – Como disse Drake-sama, realmente um desperdício de potencial. Mas, se isso o consola, sua alma e a dela permanecerão juntas, como parte da Pedra Filosofal, para sempre. Agora, tem mais alguma coisa a dizer?

Tudo parecia tão claro... tão simples, de repente... Se havia algo que ainda queria dizer? Sim, é claro que havia, mas não para eles. As palavras que escolhera para ser suas últimas não mereciam ser ouvidas por eles, então iriam embora, com ele, para sempre. Ele a encarou e meneou a cabeça, negativamente. Rápido e limpo, ela disse. Era tudo o que queria. Olhou nos olhos dela, profundamente, enquanto ela tocava sua cabeça, com dedos gelados e uma espécie estranha de carinho e cuidado, como se não quisesse machucá-lo.

E então, começou. Como uma enorme ventosa, sentiu algo quase virando-o do avesso, a partir do ponto em que ela o tocava. E a dor... era impossível colocá-la em palavras. Era como se cada célula sua se rasgasse em pedaços. Mas ele suportava em silêncio, sem gritar, sem resmungar. Pensava em todos os que ficavam, todas as boas pessoas que haviam ajudado-o ao longo da vida, todos aqueles de quem gostava e que se foram. Pensou nos amigos da Central, em Roy Mustang, em Riza Hawkeye, até mesmo em Marion, que apesar de rabugenta, era uma pessoa de bom coração. Pensou em Tati, e no quanto sentia por aquilo tudo ter que acontecer, e por não ter conseguido salvá-la. Mas, principalmente, pensava em Alphonse, e pedia perdão a ele, por não ser o irmão que deveria ser, por ser tolo e estúpido e não merecer tudo o que o mais novo fizera a ele. Em breve, nada mais importaria. Em breve...

"Rápido e limpo, ela disse... mas por que está doendo cada vez mais?", ele pensou. E, ao olhar para ela, viu que ela também não entendia. Algo estava errado... Então, ela tirou a mão dele, deixando-o, mole e tonto, quase caindo. Ela o observava, incrédula, e disse:

–Eu não consegui – Drake se levantou, encarando-a – Não sei, mas a alma dele está de tal forma aderida ao corpo que não consigo removê-la.

O líder da Black Rose e a alquimista o observaram intensamente, como se tentassem entender o que havia dado errado. Ele era diferente dos outros, então? Talvez as repetidas vezes em que cruzou a Porta tivessem algo a ver com isso. Talvez, por isso, não tenha se desmanchado em nenhuma delas: a forma como sua alma estava aderida ao seu corpo o mantinha íntegro. Era uma constatação interessante, sem dúvida. De repente, porém, um sorriso crispou os lábios do homem, que disse:

–Ele ainda nos será útil, Eclipse querida... Mais do que esperávamos...

--

A noite caiu. Alphonse, em seu quarto na casa dos Hughes, preparava-se para a incursão noturna. Não disse nada a ninguém, e ainda estava sozinho em casa, porque tanto Gracia quanto Elysia foram colocadas num programa de proteção, e estavam escondidas no campo, em um lugar que não foi informado nem a ele. Não, eles não o impediriam. Não conseguiriam. Traria Ed de volta não importava o que isso custasse.

A mochila estava pronta. Dentro dela, facas, algumas granadas contrabandeadas, substâncias inflamáveis. Iria colocar o prédio abaixo, pelo caminho. Não daria chance a eles de seqüestrarem outra pessoa, nunca mais. E, na mão, uma lança, transmutada por ele mesmo. Izumi o ensinara a manejar uma daquelas, e agora eram sua arma principal. Ele causaria uma verdadeira tempestade entre os muros da Black Rose, com certeza causaria.

Então, ouviu batidas na porta, às vezes fortes, às vezes fracas, como se a pessoa que batesse não conseguisse manter a força. Desceu lentamente, mantendo as mãos próximas. Se fosse uma tentativa de invasão, ele estaria pronto para botar quem quer que fosse para correr. Mas a desconfiança logo deu lugar a uma série de sentimentos conflitantes quando ouviu uma voz fraca chamando-o:

–Por favor... abra... me ajude...

Ele abriu as três trancas colocadas na porta. E nada poderia prepará-lo para ver o que estava na sua frente: um vulto trêmulo, pingando sangue, coberto por uma capa negra totalmente esfarrapada, uma mecha de cabelo suja e pegajosa caindo sobre o rosto. Al o fez entrar, e acendeu a luz para tentar vê-lo melhor. Então reconheceu a capa, e percebeu que a mão direita, que aparecia, estava com uma falha na pele, revelando uma estrutura metálica sob ela.

–E-Ed? – ele não conseguia ficar feliz, mesmo com a volta do irmão – Ed! O que houve! Deixe-me ajudá-lo! – e estendeu a mão, mas Ed o repeliu, dizendo, numa voz gutural:

–Não toque em mim! Por tudo o que você ama, não toque em mim!

Alphonse murmurou um "por quê?" quase inaudível, e Ed relutou em responder. Por fim, preferiu não dizer nada, e deixou que a capa imunda e rasgada caísse no chão. O mais novo, assim que viu aquilo, tampou a boca para não gritar. Aquilo era simplesmente assustador! Jamais esperava que o irmão voltasse daquele jeito. O mais velho, por sua vez, apenas o encarava, os olhos fixos e meio baços, sem dizer nada.

Linhas vermelhas percorriam todo o seu corpo, da perna direita ao rosto. Os auto-mails estavam intactos, mas o braço de carne e osso estava totalmente recortado pelas linhas que se cruzavam, formando desenhos intricados e complexos. Desenhos assustadoramente familiares para Al, que de repente, sentiu-se tonto e enjoado. Como eles foram capazes? Ele não conseguia sequer articular uma frase, mas Ed, num tom enfraquecido e desesperado, disse:

–Sou eu, Alphonse. Eu sou o hospedeiro. _Eu sou a Pedra Filosofal._

--

_**Nota da autora:**__ Bem, gente, essa era a surpresa que eu estava guardando para o nosso querido Alquimista de Aço. Sei que é um pouco cruel demais, maaaaaas... Bem, a verdade é que a Black Rose não simplesmente deixou ele ir embora. No próximo capítulo, vou contar como ele conseguiu sair do QG deles. Estou escrevendo num ritmo simplesmente alucinante, e estamos cada vez mais próximos do fim da nossa fic. Então é isso, amigos, até a próxima atualização! Kissus!_


	22. The Soul Within the Shell

Capítulo 20: The soul within the shell

_**Capítulo 20: The soul within the shell**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá! Agora, sim, entramos oficialmente no final da nossa fic. A partir de agora, falarei muito pouco (ou tentarei, pelo menos – a tentação é sempre mais forte...) nas notas de autora, e o máximo que vou fazer é dar uma explicação sobre o título e, se possível, responder as reviews. Sobre o título desse capítulo: ele foi inspirado pelo filme __**Ghost in the Shell – O fantasma do futuro**__. Durante a fic, fiz algumas referências tanto ao filme quanto ao anime derivado dele. Para entender, só assistindo o filme, o que todo mundo que se diz fã de anime deveria fazer, porque é um filme simplesmente perfeito sob todos os aspectos. E, se isso interessa a alguém (o que eu sei que não interessa), essa é minha frase atual no fórum FullmetalAlchemistBR e no Orkut também (XD). O título diz tudo sobre o capítulo, que será mais voltado para o drama e será dividido entre vários personagens: Ed, Riza, Roy, Marion e Al. Outro aviso é que, dessa vez, publicarei dois capítulos seguidos, para compensar o atraso de quase uma semana nesse aqui. Agora, vou responder às reviews (dessa vez vou responder MESMO)._

_**Sammy-Chan:**__ Você acabou de apontar uma falha que eu não tinha percebido ainda. Realmente, tentei dar ênfase a muitos personagens ao mesmo tempo e deixei várias pontas soltas. A verdade é que, entre o momento em que o Ed finalmente se decidiu pela Tati e o capítulo de hoje, se passou muito pouco tempo, e nem deu tempo para ter alguma reação desse tipo. Aí vai mais da interpretação mesmo. Em todo caso, muito obrigado pelo toque, OK?_

_**MorgAnna:**__ Aiaiai... não posso responder! Mas logo no comecinho do capítulo sua pergunta será respondida!_

_**Japonesinha1987:**__ Olha, gente nova! Bem, não posso responder o que irá acontecer, mas espero muito que você goste, e obrigado pelos elogios e pela atenção! _

_É isso aí, galera, até mais!_

_--_

–Ele ainda nos será útil, Eclipse querida... mais do que esperávamos...

Ed não entendeu realmente o que aquela última frase queria dizer. Mais útil? Como? Ele não podia ser útil, a única coisa que eles queriam dele era a alma, e agora que não a conseguiram... para que mais ele poderia saber? Eles deveriam pensar que ele se recusaria a dizer o que quer que fosse. Então, o que queria dizer aquilo? A menos que...

–Você tem certeza? – novamente, Eclipse o analisou com sua quase-visão de raios-x – Sabe que, se falharmos, levaremos muito tempo para conseguir almas novas, e não temos todo esse tempo.

–É claro que tenho – Drake sorriu – Ele tem uma constituição física muito sólida. Além do mais, não desperdiçaremos a alma dele.

–Realmente, você tem razão – ela concordou – Está bem, vamos fazê-lo. Mas não posso prometer que vai dar certo.

–Eu sei que vai – ele deu de ombros – Confio em você, meu pequeno floco de neve.

Ela afastou as mangas da capa preta. Ed pôde ver que havia centenas de tatuagens muito finas e intricadas em seus braços, que se fechavam como numa rede. Ela observou seu peito, atentamente, como se estivesse procurando algo especial. Por fim, parecia que tinha encontrado o ponto certo. Puxou, então, da cintura, um objeto estranho, longo, fino e extremamente pontiagudo. E então, em seguida, com a calma de uma artista, começou a desenhar no peito do alquimista, com uma destreza mórbida. A ele só restava olhar e entender cada vez menos. Era como uma tatuagem, dolorosa mas não muito, e tudo o que ele sentia eram os dedos gelados dela e pequenas perfurações feitas pelo instrumento.

Depois que o desenho estava pronto, ela passou à segunda fase. Com o mesmo instrumento, fez dois longos cortes nas palmas das próprias mãos, e esfregou uma contra a outra, espalhando o sangue, que se destacava sobre sua pele descolorida. Permaneceu com as mãos juntas, e Edward percebeu que as tatuagens começavam a emitir uma luz avermelhada, estranha. Os olhos dela também mudaram, e passaram de azul-vivo até um quase branco.

–Edward-san, você foi salvo, e vai ser recompensado – ela dizia, sem afastar as mãos, a voz assumindo um tom gutural – Você se tornará o receptáculo do instrumento mais poderoso já criado pelas mãos do homem, e, assim, vai nos ajudar a mudar o mundo.

–O quê? – e, de repente, tudo começou a fazer sentido – Do que está... não... NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! – ele começou a se debater na cadeira. Tudo menos aquilo, por favor, tudo menos aquilo!Tentava se libertar das cordas, tentava fugir, mas não conseguia... Não conseguia...

–As almas migram da sua habitação temporária e seguem para a morada definitiva – ela recitava, como se fosse uma oração ou encantamento – Elas serão parte de você, e você delas, até o dia em que se fundirem completamente.

E então, quando ela afastou as mãos uma da outra e bateu-as exatamente sobre o desenho em seu peito, tudo simplesmente desapareceu. Os dois foram envolvidos por um turbilhão de luz e energia, que zumbia como um gigantesco enxame de vespas. Sentiu sua pele rasgar por todo o seu corpo, formando outros desenhos, e sentia, nesses cortes, como se houvesse algo correndo em seu sangue, algo sombrio e gelado que não deveria estar ali. Eles corriam pelo seu peito, desciam pela barriga, atingiam a perna, recortavam as costas e o braço, e atingiam até o rosto. Ele nem era capaz de dizer se estava sentindo dor ou não. Na verdade, nem sabia mais dizer quem era, se realmente existia. Só sabia que aquela era a sensação mais poderosa que já experimentou em sua vida inteira. Ao longe, viu um vulto negro, a grande Porta alquímica. "Se eu pudesse alcançá-la...", foi a última coisa em que conseguiu pensar. "Se eu pudesse alcançá-la...". Mas não a alcançou. Em vez disso, sentiu que a energia ia diminuindo lentamente. Então, depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, parou. O silêncio e a escuridão imperaram, novamente. Eclipse cambaleou, e só não caiu porque Drake a amparou.

–Deu certo? – ela perguntou, fraca, e o outro caminhou até onde estava Ed. O corpo todo sangrava. Os cortes, porém, eram finos, e não deixavam que muito sangue se perdesse. A cabeça dele pendia para frente, e ele não se mexia. Nem sequer parecia respirar.

–Não sei – respondeu ele – Talvez não. Acho que você tirou muita energia dele quando tentou extrair sua alma, e ele não suportou a transmutação.

Mas, então, ele levantou a cabeça. O rosto estava totalmente inexpressivo, e os olhos, baços. Envy, cauteloso, aproximou-se e o tocou, mas não obteve nenhuma reação. Os cortes pareciam pulsar, como um coração batendo exposto ao ar, e o sangramento deles havia parado. Eclipse dividia seus olhares entre o rapaz e o braço, que agora estava quase imaculadamente branco. As tatuagens haviam desaparecido, e as únicas manchas eram as de sangue, dela e dele. Sem dizer uma palavra, ela o tocou, de leve, depois bateu a mão contra o chão. Da pedra fria, brotou uma enorme árvore, viva, que crescia sem parar e tomava quase todo o lugar. Em volta dela, outras plantas, cogumelos, borboletas e pequenos insetos foram surgindo. Depois, vieram alguns esquilos e pássaros. Sem querer continuar, ela se afastou, dele, simplesmente extasiada.

–É perfeita – ela disse – A Pedra me permitiu criar vida! Não quis usar muito poder porque talvez ele não suportasse em sua primeira transmutação, mas sem dúvida fomos bem-sucedidos.

–Bem-sucedidos? – uma voz, quase sussurrante, lenta e gutural, preencheu o ambiente – Será?

Então, ela voltou o olhar para a origem do som. O olhar de Edward permanecia fixo ao longe, parado, mas sem dúvida não era mais aquele olhar vazio de expressão e sentimento de antes. Em vez disso, seus olhos faiscavam, mais vivos que nunca. A expressão facial era a mesma, grave, fria, totalmente calma e segura de si.

–Seu plano perfeito tem uma pequena falha – ele continuou, no mesmo tom – O que fez com que pensassem que eu iria aceitar isso como um cordeirinho pacífico? Você disse que sabia tudo sobre mim, Eclipse, então como não pôde prever esse pequeno detalhe?

A alquimista estava, se é que isso era possível, ainda mais pálida que o normal. O sucesso do seu plano dependia de um hospedeiro fácil de controlar, um que simplesmente existisse, como uma concha, cuja única utilidade é proteger o que há dentro dela. Mas ela deveria ter previsto que alguém como ele, com uma integração tão perfeita entre a alma e o corpo, não abriria mão dessa ligação tão facilmente. Ela contava com o fato de que, por ele já estar enfraquecido, a própria transformação do seu corpo em receptáculo romperia a união, mas não aconteceu. O plano, que parecia tão perfeito e à prova de falhas, havia dado errado.

–Eu não serei seu brinquedo – ele continuava falando, sempre calmo e compassado, mas as suas marcas começavam a brilhar – Você não me obrigará a ferir pessoas e destruir o que tantos deram a vida construindo. E, se realmente me quer – ele a encarou, profundamente, com o mesmo olhar que ela tantas vezes lhe lançara naquela noite, e que a fez recuar – vai ter que vir me pegar.

A fita que prendia suas mãos simplesmente se desfez em pó, assim como as cordas. Enquanto se levantava, os três o observavam, sem saber o que fazer. Edward deu um pequeno meio-sorriso: eles estavam bem onde ele queria, e poderia matar a todos com um único golpe. Nem se cansaria fazendo isso. O poder que sentia em si era a coisa mais inebriante e deliciosa que já havia experimentado. Ninguém mais o faria sofrer, ninguém mais faria as pessoas que ele amava sofrerem...

"Pare com isso, Ed", então, sem querer, uma voz falou em sua cabeça. "Você não é assim, não é um assassino. Pare, e vá embora de mãos limpas".

"Não posso", ele respondeu, estremecendo. "Não posso deixá-los ir, eles tem que pagar por tudo o que fizeram a mim e a todos os outros... não posso!".

"Você pode, sim. O Edward que eu conheci não matava pessoas a sangue-frio", a voz insistiu, e parecia furiosa. "Ele era bom, e generoso, e mesmo que perdesse a paciência às vezes era incapaz de uma atitude como essa. Se fizer isso, então vou saber que aquele Edward morreu esta noite".

Ele não sabia o que fazer. No fundo, sabia que não queria matar ninguém, mas havia um ódio profundo impelindo-o, e ele não conseguia dizer se era devido à Pedra Filosofal ou à soma de todos os seus ódios concentrada naquele único ponto. Então, sentiu que só havia uma coisa a fazer... Precisava preservar sua humanidade, enquanto ela ainda existisse. Assim, deu um soco no chão, e fez com que dele surgissem cordas e correntes que prenderam o homúnculo e os dois alquimistas ao chão. Ainda socando, foi destruindo paredes, abrindo passagens e buracos. Poucos o viram, e os que viram não se atreveram a se aproximar. E, logo, alcançou o exterior, e seguiu, correndo sem parar

Com o ar frio da noite, a dor nas marcas foi ficando cada vez mais forte. Os ferimentos voltaram a abrir, e deixavam pelo caminho um trilho de pequenas gotas de sangue. Ele se sentia tão cansado... mas não podia parar, precisava ver alguém familiar, precisava... precisava... nem ele sabia mais do que precisava. Assim que chegou ao centro da cidade, sentou-se, fraco, sentindo que as pernas se recusavam a obedecer. Alguém, que ele não identificou, jogou na direção dele um casaco velho e esfarrapado, que ele vestiu rapidamente. Os cortes ardiam, mas o calor compensava. Assim, forçou-se a voltar a caminhar, e só parou em frente a uma casa de subúrbio grande e bela. Não conseguia nem manter constante a força das batidas, e só lhe restou chamar.

E então, a porta se abriu. O olhar do garoto que a abria passou da desconfiança ao medo, e do medo à compaixão. Ele o fez entrar. Ed já não conseguia raciocinar bem, só sabia que precisava manter o outro longe das marcas, porque elas lhe fariam mal. E, no fim, lembrou-se apenas de dizer, antes de tudo se tornar um borrão confuso:

– Sou eu, Alphonse. Eu sou o hospedeiro. Eu sou a Pedra Filosofal.

--

Riza não sabia por que, mas não conseguia dormir. Por quase duas horas, ficou se revirando em sua cama, tentando forçar seu sono, mas por fim, quando percebeu o quanto isso era inútil, levantou-se e foi até a sala. Black Hayate, seu cão de estimação, dormia numa almofada perto da porta, mas assim que a ouviu se levantar, foi até ela. A major começou a fazer cócegas na barriguinha do cachorro, que se deliciava. Mas a mente dela estava a quilômetros dali, perdida, apreensiva.

Muito poucos se dispunham a se arriscar numa incursão em direção à sede da Black Rose. Se aqueles malditos queriam minar a confiança dos membros do exército, conseguiram. Mesmo com toda a teimosia dela e de Marion, eram poucos aqueles que tentavam. Todos estavam assustados, e já consideravam Ed como mais uma das baixas provocadas por eles. Mesmo que ela tentasse manter a fé e acreditar que o rapaz estava bem, seu bom senso lhe dizia o contrário. E isso era doloroso.

Os únicos que haviam aceitado de prontidão foram os subordinados mais diretos de Roy, Falman, Havoc e Breda, motivados pela raiva que sentiam pelo assassinato do amigo Kain Fuery. Outros, dez ou onze no máximo, incluindo três alquimistas federais, aceitaram com alguma relutância, mas a imensa maioria não queria se envolver mais. E quando chegasse a hora, seria necessário obrigá-los. E como venceriam aquela batalha se seus homens e mulheres estavam assustados e desmotivados?

Mas quem mais a preocupava era Roy... desde o dia no restaurante, ele parecia estranho, diferente... Ela sabia que ele já estava cansado de lutar, e aquele caso estava simplesmente destruindo-o, despertando antigas e dolorosas lembranças a cada nova pista. E, quando aqueles mais próximos a ele começavam a cair, ele também ficava um pouco pior. Ela percebia que, a cada dia, as olheiras no rosto dele ficavam mais profundas, as maçãs do rosto ficavam um pouco mais encovadas e pálidas, e cada vez ficava mais sério e austero. E ela não precisava que ele lhe dissesse para perceber que ele nunca se sentira tão só e perdido.

De repente, o telefone tocou. Ela atendeu, e era Marion. "Céus, será que ela não dorme?", ela se perguntou, enquanto atendia. A investigadora falava devagar, hesitante, num tom totalmente diferente daquele que ela usava normalmente. Riza pôde ouvir a respiração dela, ofegante, fraca, e perguntou o que havia. A outra respondeu:

–Você se lembra do que eu disse a respeito da _Tsumi no Irezumi_? – "tsumi no irezumi... a Marca do Pecado... Angus, seu maldito, você estava certo!" – Senti... uma coisa, forte, estranha, e não consigo explicar. Sei que tem a ver com o Edward, eu pude senti-lo também, mas não sei o que aconteceu... não sinto mais a presença dele... acho que ele está... está...

–Não diga mais nada, Marion – Riza a cortou, recusando-se a ouvir aquilo que já previra – Não vamos tirar conclusões precipitadas. Se ele realmente estiver... você sabe... nós o encontraremos. Lembre-se do que Al disse: não vamos perder a fé nele.

–Não se trata mais de fé, Riza – a outra retrucou – Temos que encarar os fatos: a coisa está fora de controle. E, mesmo que ele ainda esteja vivo, eu senti que aqueles caras fizeram algo a ele. Além disso – acrescentou, baixinho – meus pesadelos também ficaram mais nítidos. Sonho com pessoas morrendo sempre que fecho os olhos para dormir. Vejo seus rostos, ouço suas vozes. É pavoroso.

"Uma marca feita por um pecador, sobre um inocente". Ela devia sofrer muito por causa daquilo. Riza ainda não havia parado para pensar no que exatamente era ser alguém como Marion Hughes. Ela era tão diferente de Maes... ele, sempre sorridente e animado, falando pelos cotovelos, e ela, quase sempre calada e séria, sem realmente expressar o que sentia ou pensava. Se não fosse pela assustadora semelhança física, seria difícil até acreditar que eles eram irmãos. Mas ela era humana, também, e estava se sentindo sozinha demais. Algo perfeitamente compreensível, Riza pensou.

–Se houver algo que eu possa fazer, por favor, me diga – a major tentou ajudar – Sei que não posso fazer muito, mas, se eu puder ajudar, prometo que irei fazê-lo.

–Obrigada – ela detectou uma leve nota de sorriso na voz da outra – Mas acho que você não poderá me ajudar... Em todo caso, obrigada por me ouvir. Amanhã vamos fazer uma reunião para decidir os detalhes do ataque à sede da Black Rose, OK?

–OK. Até lá, tente dormir um pouco – recomendou a outra, solícita – Tchau, e cuide-se.

Ela ouviu um resmungo de concordância do outro lado, e depois o "clic" de um fone batendo contra o gancho. Agora, realmente não tinha nenhuma esperança de voltar a dormir. Se o alquimista de aço realmente tivesse morrido, seria um baque a mais para a já enfraquecida corporação. De repente, ela começou a sentir algo amargo vindo da boca do estômago. Ela gostava do rapaz, também, apesar de tudo. Ele não merecia aquilo, não merecia acabar daquele jeito.

"Ele está bem, Riza", ela dizia para si mesma. "Ele está bem. Por favor, Ed, esteja vivo!".

--

Marion ainda tremia quando devolvia o telefone ao gancho. Precisava urgentemente falar com alguém, saber de notícias, ter certeza de que todos estavam bem. Seu último pesadelo fora o mais real e assustador de toda a sua vida. Ela via o fogo, via pessoas caídas, sangrando, olhos abertos e fixos que jamais voltariam a enxergar. E podia ouvir os gritos, pessoas implorando, lamentando...

Ela não sabia o que era real, exagero ou puro devaneio. Mas sabia que tudo aquilo deveria ser evitado. Não queria que Ishbal ou Liori se repetissem, não queria mais sangue derramado por pessoas, ou monstros, que queriam abraçar mais do que eram capazes de levar. E, no seu caso, havia uma obrigação extra. Eclipse era igual a ela, tinha o mesmo poder, e as duas só estavam de lados opostos da guerra por força das circunstâncias. Combatê-los, impedi-los, seria uma forma de provar que ela era diferente, que não se vendia em troca de poder.

E, se estivesse certa, se realmente tivesse sentido o que achava que tinha sentido, muito provavelmente a Pedra Filosofal estava completa, e um dos poucos que sabia exatamente do que ela era capaz estava, agora, com sua própria alma aprisionada. E, agora, ela não se sentia mais capaz de destruí-la. Edward e Alphonse disseram que a Pedra estava viva, que as almas dentro dela estavam vivas, e que não poderiam ser destruídas facilmente. Uma alternativa seria, então, libertá-las de dentro do hospedeiro, deixá-las ir...

"Pobre infeliz", ela não deixava de se compadecer. Como Eclipse, ela sabia que a outra não poderia suportar dentro de si todas aquelas almas, e que se não encontrasse alguém para acolhê-las dentro de si definitivamente, ela mesma entraria em colapso e morreria. O escolhido, fosse quem fosse, estava condenado. Ela sabia que poderia, no máximo, salvar os espíritos capturados, mas o hospedeiro não seria capaz de sobreviver a uma segunda transmutação. E ela mesma poderia fazer muito pouco, no máximo dizer o que deveria fazer. Quem teria que fazer isso seria o próprio portador, e isso demandava uma certa fibra, que ela não podia garantir que ele teria.

As sensações provocadas pela Marca ficavam mais fortes e nítidas a cada dia que passava. Na véspera da onda de assassinatos, ela sentiu uma transmutação estranha, como se corpos estranhos estivessem sendo removidos. Talvez uma preparação para Eclipse... e, depois, uma sensação cem vezes mais forte, nauseante, como se pudesse sentir, dentro de si, algo sendo arrancado fora. Era doloroso, mas depois um segundo golpe, mais forte, que parecia desintegrar todos os seus órgãos. E, por fim, o silêncio... sem sentir nada ou ninguém... Nem mesmo a presença gelada de Eclipse... Só torcia para Alphonse não ter passado pelo mesmo. O garoto detectava transmutações, às vezes próximas, às vezes mais distantes, mas não precisava saber do que provavelmente havia acontecido. Até porque ela não podia dizer _com certeza_ que tinha acontecido...

"Haku-sensei... tudo o que o senhor disse está acontecendo..." – ela pensava, enquanto tentava dormir, seguindo o conselho de Riza – "e eu não sei o que fazer... não sei..."

E, exausta, caiu num sono, pesado e sem sonhos, até quase amanhecer. Então, o pesadelo mais terrível veio: um grito. Um nome que ela conhecia muito bem. Sangue derramado. Nesse momento, acordou. E sabia exatamente o que tinha que fazer...

--

Com todo o cuidado, Al colocou Ed sob o chuveiro da casa da família Hughes, e deixou que a água quente caísse com força sobre o corpo do irmão. Sempre que o tocava, mesmo de leve, sentia-se estremecer. Ele podia sentir todo o desespero e dor dentro dele, e aquilo lhe fazia mal. Mesmo assim, lavou seus cortes com todo o cuidado, deixando que a água quente os anestesiasse. Ele não falou, nem pediu que o outro dissesse nada. Depois, fez um curativo para os ferimentos no peito, e o vestiu com roupas limpas e secas. E, por fim, escoltou-o até o seu quarto, e o fez se deitar. Ed estava exausto, e não se opôs em nenhum momento. Apesar de estremecer enquanto seus ferimentos eram limpos e desinfetados, não se queixou. E, assim que se deitou, caiu no sono, e Al, para não atrapalhá-lo, saiu.

Uma vez longe, e sabendo que Ed não o ouviria, não teve medo de se sentar na poltrona da sala e chorar, ainda chocado pelo que havia acontecido. Eles o haviam destruído pela segunda vez. Não era justo, o que eles haviam feito ao seu irmão era uma ofensa inimaginável! E Al sabia, melhor do que ninguém, o que era estar no lugar de Ed, o que era ter, dentro de si, uma porção de almas cheias de rancor, ódio, tristeza e medo. No seu caso, nem fora tão grave assim. Ele não era realmente vivo, não conseguia sentir. Mas Ed... droga, ele era um ser humano vivo, de carne e osso. E estava tão frágil... Os sentimentos daqueles aprisionados dentro dele o feriam diretamente, provocavam uma dor física, desesperadora, incansável.

Mas ele sabia que a Black Rose não deixaria sua Pedra Filosofal partir de bom grado. Ele deveria ter conseguido fugir, contrariando os planos deles. Mas, mesmo assim, ele ainda _estava_ lá... E, quando os outros soubessem, temia pelo que pudessem fazer a ele. No mínimo destruí-lo, no máximo usá-lo contra a própria Black Rose. E ele não poderia fazer nada para impedir! NADA!

–Al... precisamos conversar – então, surpreendendo-o, o rosto do próprio Ed, pálido, surgia no topo da escada. Com passos cambaleantes, descia os degraus, dizendo – E nem adianta fazer essa cara.

–Você deveria estar descansando, seu burro! – o outro ralhou, enquanto enxugava rapidamente as lágrimas – Suba já e volte para a sua cama! Não falo com você até de manhã.

–Por favor, Al, isso é sério – ele se sentou no sofá em frente à poltrona do irmão. Só então Alphonse prestou atenção nele: o rosto estava amarelado e macilento, as olheiras haviam simplesmente dobrado de tamanho desde a última vez que o vira, e os cabelos, soltos sobre o rosto, levemente bagunçados, aumentavam a aparência de abandono dele. As linhas da Pedra subiam até o rosto, trançando-se nas bochechas e na testa – Não posso esperar até de manhã.

–Ótimo, então – ele queria disfarçar toda a apreensão em aborrecimento – Vamos conversar. O que é tão importante assim que não pode esperar a manhã chegar?

–Sou uma ameaça, cara – ele foi direto ao ponto – Experimentei um poder que nunca tinha tido antes. Posso machucar pessoas com ele, e não quero isso. Isso – apontou para as linhas que recortavam seu braço esquerdo – é a prova. O plano deles falhou duas vezes. Primeiro, eles não conseguiram extrair minha alma para fundi-la à Pedra, e depois, eles acharam que, no final, quando eu fosse a Pedra, ela iria acabar se juntando às outras no processo, o que não aconteceu. Assim, consegui fugir.

Al não dizia nada, apenas ouvia, o olhar fixo em Ed. Ele parecia tão seguro, apesar da aparência frágil e descuidada que tinha agora...

–Mas, percebi que cometi um grande erro – ele continuou, no mesmo tom – Eu as sinto, dentro de mim. Posso ouvi-las. Sei exatamente o que cada uma está sentindo, e tem tanto ódio... Mas elas estão vivas, implorando por libertação. Vai chegar uma hora em que não vou poder contê-las. Me sinto uma granada, que uma hora ou outra vai explodir. É um poder grande demais. Além do mais, enquanto a Pedra existir, haverá a possibilidade de eles a recuperarem. Enquanto eu souber quem sou, tiver minha alma no lugar certo, não poderão me tocar, mas se essa ligação for rompida, não terei mais controle sobre mim mesmo – parou para respirar – É por isso que amanhã mesmo irei até o Exército e pedirei a Marion que siga com o plano original.

–O quê? Destruir a pedra? – Al arregalou os olhos, sabendo no que aquilo implicava – Mas você...

–Não destruí-la – corrigiu o primeiro – Mas libertar o que está dentro dela. Acho que, depois de tudo, todos aqui dentro – apontou para o próprio peito – tem o direito de seguir em frente. Ela é a única que sabe lidar com isso, talvez possa arrancar todas e colocá-las fora de mim.

–Ed, eu... – Al gaguejava – Eu queria poder ajudá-lo, mas não posso... me perdoe...

–Não se preocupe comigo – Ed deu um sorriso apagado – Você cuidou de mim hoje, mesmo depois de eu ter feito exatamente o contrário de tudo o que você me pediu. Obrigado.

–É essa a minha obrigação... _nii-san_ – ele disse, e de repente aquilo soou estranho, como se lembrasse vagamente de alguém dizer o mesmo muitos anos atrás – Cuidamos um do outro, lembra?

Ed encarou o irmão. Sim, mesmo depois de tudo, o coração de Alphonse era o mesmo, grande e cheio de compaixão. E ouvi-lo chamar de _nii-san_ outra vez o confortou de uma forma engraçada, porque aquele jeito de Al falar, ao mesmo tempo respeitoso e carinhoso, o fazia lembrar da época em que realmente achava que merecia tudo aquilo. Agora, não conseguia sentir nada além de desprezo por si mesmo. Nem depois de falhar na tentativa de trazer a mãe de volta à vida, se sentiu tão miserável e impuro. Aquelas marcas nele eram como manchas que o tornavam imundo, nojento. Era o que ele era, um miserável imundo, carregando dentro de si o sofrimento de centenas de pessoas.

–Mas, antes, quero ter a chance de combatê-los – ele continuou – Não vou permitir que me usem como arma. A Pedra Filosofal não irá ajudar o Exército, mas Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, irá. Não pretendo arriscar nenhuma transmutação, mas quero derrotá-los – o outro acenou a cabeça afirmativamente – Bem, é isso. Espero que esteja de acordo. E, por favor, não se aproxime muito de mim. Posso ver que, quando você chega perto de mim, fica pálido, e não quero te fazer mal. E, quando eu sair do controle...

–_Se_ você sair do controle – corrigiu Al – Sei que você vai conseguir ficar bem...

–_Quando_ eu sair do controle – corrigiu Ed, incisivo – se afaste o máximo que puder. Não tente me resgatar, ouviu? Isso está totalmente fora da sua alçada, e não quero que se machuque por minha causa, nunca mais – ele o encarou. Havia tanta tristeza em seus olhos... Tanta que Al não pôde resistir à pergunta boba e infantil que surgiu quase sem querer:

–Você... você as sente, não é? E... como é? – e, imediatamente, arrependeu-se de ter sido estúpido a ponto de dizer algo como aquilo. Mas Ed respondeu, simplesmente:

–Dói, sabe? Muito... – ele baixou a cabeça – Como muitas agulhas me perfurando inteiro. Só quero que isso tudo acabe – e, com um sorriso amargo e um tom de voz engrolado – Agora sei como você se sentiu naquele tempo...

Al até pensou em dizer algo, mas o irmão não deu margem para isso. Sem levantar a cabeça, disse boa-noite e subiu novamente a escada, ainda vacilante, deixando Alphonse para trás, observando-o hesitar a cada degrau e chegar com dificuldade ao topo, para depois sumir.

"Ed...", ele pensava, suspirante, no escuro. "Estou feliz que você esteja vivo... mas, tudo isso... eu tenho medo... por que tem uma coisa me dizendo que você não vai ficar muito mais tempo comigo?".

--

Roy resolveu chegar mais cedo, e encontrou Riza, que também tivera a idéia de madrugar no escritório. Ela parecia apreensiva, e ele não entendeu o motivo. Inquiriu-a gentilmente, e ela contou sobre a conversa que tivera na noite passada com Marion, e dos seus temores. Então, depois de ouvir tudo pacientemente, disse:

–Isso é um motivo válido, mas acho que não é tudo. O que mais?

Ela não disse. Em vez disso, beijou-o com fúria e desespero, de uma forma que assustou o próprio Roy. Riza não era passional daquele jeito... até seus beijos, apesar de apaixonados, eram comedidos e discretos, e não tão cheios de desejo e (o mais estranho) medo como aquele. Mas ele não se queixou. Quando se afastaram, ele disse:

–Riza, você está muito estranha ultimamente. Desde o dia do restaurante. O que há de errado?

–Não sei explicar – ela respondeu, sussurrante – Só sei que eu te quero perto de mim, agora.

–Se é isso, então tudo bem – ele acariciou gentilmente o rosto da mulher – Você está tão bonita hoje... até mesmo essa maquiagem escura te cai bem – seus dedos tocaram as olheiras dela, fazendo-a rir quase sem querer – Mas vamos começar a trabalhar logo, ou as pessoas vão começar a falar.

Quando eles saíram da sala, porém, havia um burburinho generalizado pelo quartel. Todos cochichavam entre si, espantados, como se algo realmente incrível tivesse acontecido. Mas, sempre que perguntavam, ninguém sabia o que estava havendo. Por fim, quando alcançaram Gibbs, na portaria, ele disse, num tom confidente:

–É melhor ir à sala da tenente Hughes, senhor, e logo. Tem alguém lá para falar com você.

Eles foram, com passos apressados, e se espantaram de verdade quando viram, de pé, em frente à mesa dela, um rapaz alto, trajando sobretudo, com cabelos louros longos caindo sobre o rosto, acompanhado por Alphonse. Riza abafou uma exclamação de surpresa, e um sorriso começou a se esboçar no rosto dele. O sorriso, porém, rapidamente se apagou quando o rapaz se virou e mostrou o rosto recortado de linhas tênues e a camisa entreaberta revelando uma bizarra tatuagem no peito.

–Edward... o que aconteceu com você? – ele disse, estupefato – Pensamos que estivesse morto! E essas linhas... elas são...

–Exatamente o que o senhor está pensando – respondeu o próprio, e começou a contar brevemente o que havia acontecido na noite anterior. No fim, disse – Por isso, peço permissão para integrar a equipe que irá atacar o QG da Black Rose e dar a eles uma boa dose do próprio veneno.

–Fora de cogitação, Fullmetal – o coronel não queria nem saber. Ver o alquimista voltar daquele jeito era simplesmente chocante, e não queria que ele se arriscasse mais – Não só é perigoso para você mas para todos os que estão à sua volta. Você é uma bomba-relógio, sabia?

–Sei disso, coronel – ele não pareceu se ofender pela última afirmação – É exatamente por isso que posso ser útil. Não pretendo usar alquimia, por isso todos estão relativamente seguros.

–Então... você... ah, sinceramente eu adoraria entender o que se passa na sua cabeça – o coronel sentou-se, perdido – Nunca pensei que eles fossem usá-lo... Isso é um pesadelo!

–Que invasão é essa à minha sala? – a porta se abriu de supetão. Era Marion, que assim que apareceu à porta, cambaleou – Droga, o que é isso? – e, ao olhar para frente – Edward! Ed... espere... VOCÊ?

Ele apenas meneou a cabeça, afirmativamente. Não iria contar aquela história uma segunda vez naquele dia, o resto ela deveria deduzir. Ele sentiu que ela o analisava, do mesmo jeito que Eclipse.

–Preciso que você me ajude a libertar todas as almas dentro de mim – o tom dele não dava margem a contestações – Vou fazer um estrago cedo ou tarde, então é melhor me livrar disso logo e dar a todos os capturados uma chance. O que devo fazer?

–Ed... é difícil explicar – ela havia pensado em tudo isso, na noite anterior, mas não pensou em nenhum momento que ela mesma seria obrigada a explicar. Além do mais, os olhares ansiosos de todos à sua volta a impediram de ser completamente honesta e direta – Posso ajudá-lo, mas é... arriscado. Dependerá de você. E... – não, ela tinha que ser totalmente franca, não seria justo esconder algo daquele porte do rapaz! Era só escolher as palavras certas... – não sei o que aconteceria a você depois de passar por transmutações tão complexas – e lançou um olhar cheio de significado a ele, torcendo para que ele entendesse.

–Estou ciente dos riscos, tenente Hughes – ele disse, numa calma que a espantou – Mas, antes disso, quero combatê-los ao lado de vocês. Quem sabe eu possa ser útil, não é?

"Primeiro, uma tentativa de transmutação humana seguida de selamento de alma", ela pensava, enquanto o analisava, observando os cortes finos no corpo dele, "e, agora, uma Pedra Filosofal, como uma armadura viva. Pensei que ninguém fosse capaz de resistir intacto ao processo, mas ele parece estar bem, na medida do possível. E posso ver que ele _sabe_ dos riscos que está correndo, mas não quer preocupar mais ninguém.". De repente, ela sentiu um profundo respeito por ele. Ele não era mais o garoto resmunguento e mau-humorado de quem todos falavam no passado. O que ela via, na frente dela, era um homem seguro de si e totalmente consciente da decisão que acabava de comunicar.

–É justo – ela concordou – Digam a todos que Ed conseguiu fugir, mas não digam nada a respeito da Pedra. Isso vai animar a todos, vocês vão ver. O ataque será daqui a 48 horas, e quero que estejam todos prontos. Quero os quatro aqui, pois precisamos planejar o ataque – ela os olhou nos olhos, e todos entenderam imediatamente.

Os quatro presentes na sala concordaram, e saíram para cumprir a primeira função. Marion ficou sozinha com seus pensamentos. O seu sonho era real demais para ser simplesmente um sonho... apesar de rezar para estar errada, _sabia_ que não estava. Deveria contar? Seria justo? Isso não simplesmente abalaria ainda mais os ânimos?

"Franqueza absoluta, Marion", ela suspirou. "Sim, eu vou contar. Cansei de ficar escondendo as coisas dos outros. Era uma questão de merecimento. Além do mais, é uma chance de evitar que isso aconteça". Mas sentiu o coração apertado. Ela odiava estar _sempre_ certa esse respeito...

"Mas você estava errada a respeito do Fullmetal", uma vozinha debochada disse em sua cabeça. "Ele está vivo, não está? Justamente quando você pensava o contrário". E então, ela foi obrigada a respirar fundo. Sim, ela havia errado, e talvez pudesse repetir o feito. E, se contasse, poderia impedir que aquilo acontecesse. Uma chance a mais... afinal, se um milagre já havia acontecido, outro poderia muito bem acontecer...

Começava a contagem regressiva para a caçada.

--

_**Nota da autora:**__ É isso aí. A partir do próximo capítulo, começaremos o arco decisivo da fic, com o grande confronto entre o Exército e a Black Rose. Será uma parte mais longa (mais de um capítulo), mas por enquanto, é tudo o que eu posso dizer. Pode ser que eu demore a atualizar, porque só vou publicar alguma coisa se eu tiver a certeza absoluta de que está perfeito. Então, até lá, babies! Kissus!_


	23. The Little Things Give You Away

Capítulo 21: Fields of Innocence

_**Capítulo 21: The Little Things Give You Away**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá! Bem, gente, daqui para frente teremos, no máximo, cinco capítulos (muito provavelmente menos que isso), contando com o epílogo. O que posso prometer é que a distância temporal entre esses capítulos é muito pequena (com exceção do penúltimo capítulo e do epílogo, em que teremos um salto maior de tempo) e que o capítulo de encerramento será uma songfic com uma música que os verdadeiros fãs de Fullmetal Alchemist devem conhecer muito bem. Quanto a esse capítulo: o nome foi retirado de uma música do Linkin Park, tirada do álbum Minutes to Midnight (isto está parecendo Cowboy Bebop, cada capítulo com o nome de uma música... ) e que tem tudo a ver com o capítulo, principalmente seu título.. Vocês entenderão. Serão 48 horas resumidas em algumas páginas de Word... Bem, vou tentar, de qualquer forma. Aproveito para avisar que, a esta altura, o final já está escrito, e apesar de poder mudar a qualquer momento, duvido que isso vá acontecer. Desde quando comecei a fic, o final já estava praticamente decidido e, fora uma coisinha ou outra, continua o mesmo. Não será um final muito feliz, isso eu posso adiantar. Anyway... bem, ignorem essas abobrinhas de todo começo de capítulo e vamos à fic, OK? Até lá!_

--

Por que ele tinha que encará-la daquele jeito?

E lá estava ela, Marion Hughes, descascando o que provavelmente seria o maior abacaxi de toda a sua vida. Era difícil encará-lo. Era difícil dizer o que lhe era tão óbvio. E, pelo olhar dele, ele já sabia perfeitamente o que ela queria dizer.

–Por favor, tenente Hughes, seja bem honesta comigo – droga, como a voz dele podia estar tão calma quando tudo estava desmoronando? – Sei que você não queria dizer nada grave perto do Alphonse e dos outros, mas agora estamos sozinhos. O que eu devo fazer?

–Você quer franqueza, Edward? – a presença do Fullmetal Alchemist naquele estado a deixava um pouco tonta, e sua Marca formigava sem parar – Então vou ser franca: se está realmente decidido a fazer isso, não poderei salvar você. Este processo requer uma transmutação tão poderosa que simplesmente o destruiria. Isto é fato, não conjectura. Desde que você e o Al disseram que a Pedra não poderia ser destruída com segurança, comecei a tentar pensar numa maneira que pudesse esvaziar seu hospedeiro. É possível, mas não sem que isso cause lesões generalizadas pelo corpo.

Ele estremeceu um pouco, uma reação óbvia. É claro, quem não tremeria ao pensar que estava praticamente condenado? Seu rosto também ficou um pouco mais pálido. Mas o olhar não mudava... era quase teimosia, mas a expressão facial não se alterou um milímetro com o que ela disse. Na certa, ele devia prever que seria algo como aquilo. Ele, melhor que ninguém, conhecia seus próprios limites.

–O que eu devo fazer, tenente? – ele insistiu na pergunta, a voz um pouco menos firme – Você disse que, se eu estivesse realmente decidido, me ajudaria. E... – respirou fundo – eu estou.

–Certo – ela mesma se sentiu estremecer – Se você tem tanta certeza... Eu vou ajudá-lo.

–Mais uma coisa – ele a interrompeu – Não diga nada aos outros, OK? Principalmente ao Al, ele não pode nem sonhar que estou fazendo isso. Tentei falar com ele ontem à noite, mas ele não entendeu. É melhor assim. Pode fazer isso por mim?

–Posso – ela concordou com a cabeça – Ninguém ficará sabendo por mim. Fique tranqüilo.

–Obrigado, tenente Hughes – ele deu um leve sorriso, e ela começou a dar a ele todas as instruções, que ele ouvia com atenção e anotava. Quando terminaram, ele agradeceu novamente e se levantou, batendo continência à investigadora

–Ei, você não precisa fazer isso – disse ela, com um leve tom divertido na voz – Você está duas patentes acima de mim, lembra?

–Eu sei – ele disse, sem se virar, antes de fechar a porta atrás de si – Mas acho que você merece.

"Duas pessoas pedindo para guardar segredos desse tipo", ela suspirava. Edward foi a última pessoa com quem falou. Depois de discutir todos os aspectos da missão com o coronel Mustang, passou a chamar cada um dos envolvidos para lhe falar em particular. Depois da volta do Fullmetal Alchemist, várias pessoas se animavam a se candidatar à missão, e ao fim do dia, eles tinham à sua disposição um destacamento variado e com um bom número de participantes, teoricamente pronto para enfrentar qualquer tipo de desafio. _Teoricamente._ Entre essas pessoas, estava também aquele que aparecia em seu sonho. A reação também foi surpreendente, tranqüila demais. Realmente, aquele quartel estava cheio de gente estranha... E a outra pessoa também fez o mesmo pedido, de não dizer a ninguém. Um pedido justo, sem dúvida, com a intenção de não causar dor desnecessária e antecipada a outras pessoas. Mas toda aquela calma simplesmente a assustava. As pessoas eram estranhas, não só as do quartel, mas todas. Por que seres humanos têm que ser tão imprevisíveis?

A verdade é que eles não tinham idéia do quanto dizer aquilo lhe partia o coração. Sim, ela tinha um coração, apesar de todos pensarem o contrário, e com o tempo acabou se afeiçoando à maioria das pessoas que trabalhava com ela: Sciezka, Alphonse, Riza, o coronel Mustang, o próprio Edward, Falman, Havoc, Breda. Chegou até a começar a gostar de Gibbs, o atendente da porta que, apesar de um pouco lento, realmente era uma boa pessoa. Por que tinha que saber aquilo? Por que justamente _ela_ tinha que carregar aquela maldição no pulso? Por que...?

Mas agora era tarde para perguntas. Era hora de agir. E, lentamente, começou a limpar a pistola 9 mm que estava na sua gaveta e que agora, enfim, teria uma utilidade.

--

Quando Ed saiu da sala de Marion, estava um pouco trêmulo. Era estranho, ele já havia pensado em tudo o que ela lhe dissera, e desde a morte de Tatiana, a perspectiva de encarar um combate suicida com a Black Rose não lhe parecia tão ruim. Mas, a partir do momento em que _ela_ lhe disse, com todas as letras, que não poderia salvá-lo, sentiu algo estranho no fundo do estômago.

Não podia chamar aquela sensação de medo. Era diferente, mas não sabia explicar. Era a mesma sensação da noite anterior, quando estava em poder da Black Rose. A certeza lhe trazia uma paz estranha, uma certa ansiedade. "Quando a esperança se vai, o medo vai embora junto com ela", ele concluiu. "E aí fica tudo muito mais simples, mais claro. Não vai ser difícil. É só escolher bem o que fazer com o tempo que ainda resta".

Rumou seus passos para fora do quartel, enquanto abotoava a capa e cobria a sua cabeça com o capuz. Então, direcionou seus passos para uma oficina escondida, meio suja e entulhada de bugigangas. Na porta, estava sentada uma moça loura, pensativa e com o olhar distante. Parou de pé ao lado dela e disse, num tom simples:

–O que você consegue preparar para mim em quarenta e oito horas?

–O quê? – ela piscou, ao reconhecer o som daquela voz – Ed, é você? Eu... – mas assim que ela afastou o capuz do rosto do rapaz, recuou, horrorizada – O que é isso? Até parece que...

–Preciso de uma prótese nova – ele não a deixou terminar – A melhor que você conseguir preparar em 48 horas. E preciso que ela venha com uma lâmina embutida, porque não posso transmutá-la. Não a quero sensível, quero apenas que funcione e que fique uma noite inteira sem quebrar.

Ela pôde concluir a decisão dele entre ela e a outra moça no dia em que ela morreu. Se não a amasse, talvez suas atitudes desde então não teriam sido tão extremas. Desde então, não tiveram tempo de se falar. E quando ela soube, por intermédio de Alphonse, que ele tinha sido capturado pela tal organização criminosa que andava assombrando a cidade, sentiu-se gelar de cima a baixo. E, agora, ele vinha pedir uma prótese nova, e aparecia naquele estado... seria prudente aceitar a encomenda?

–Não quero que você se machuque – ela sussurrou, tocando de leve o rosto ferido dele – Não mais...

–É necessário, Winry – o tom dele passou de desprovido de emoções a grave e resignado – Tenho que fazer isso, e você precisa me ajudar. Agora surgiu a oportunidade perfeita, se a perdermos talvez não possamos mais detê-los. Preciso lutar ao lado deles.

Ele estava decidido. E nada poderia fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

–Posso fazer uma prótese excelente em poucas horas – ela disse, tentando disfarçar a voz trêmula atrás de uma máscara de eficiência – E posso embutir nela uma boa lâmina. Tenho uma _auto-mail_ pela metade por aqui que é o seu tamanho. Vamos lá...

Ele sabia que a tentação de perguntar era grande, mas mesmo assim ela não tocou no assunto. Na verdade, falou muito pouco enquanto preparava a prótese, mas Edward ficou lá o tempo todo, observando-a, também sem dizer nada. Os sentimentos de Winry eram conflitantes: raiva pela rejeição recente, pena, medo do que pudesse acontecer a ele... mas, quase a despeito de tudo isso, parecia que, agora, ela o amava mais do que em qualquer outro momento. Ele parecia tão frágil, e ao mesmo tempo tão forte... tão seguro, e tão assustado e confuso...

Por fim, algumas horas depois, ela terminou a prótese, e o próprio Ed a encaixou na base do braço direito. A lâmina, afiadíssima, era ativada pelo pressionamento de uma pequena alavanca embutida numa das articulações do pulso, e aderia tão bem ao braço que parecia que tinha sido transmutada diretamente nele. Assim que se certificou de que o novo automail funcionava bem, perguntou:

–Está ótima, como sempre. Quanto eu lhe devo?

Ao invés de dizer uma cifra, porém, ela se enlaçou em seu pescoço e o beijou. Surpreso, ele percebeu que lágrimas escorriam do rosto dela. Ela realmente o amava, mas agora era melhor que nunca tivessem tido nada. A dor, depois, seria muito maior... e ele já estava cansado de magoar e de fazer sofrer as pessoas a quem amava, fosse como amigos, irmãos ou de outra forma mais profunda.

–Prometi que ia respeitar a sua decisão – ela sussurrou, depois de parar de beijá-lo – E ainda vou fazer isso, mas fiquei com medo... por favor, prometa para mim que vai voltar!

–Eu... eu... – foi então que ele percebeu que era incapaz de mentir para ela – Eu... vou tentar. Prometo – e a abraçou, desajeitado. Ela estava se despedindo dele, inconscientemente ela sabia. Ele a sentia tremer em seus braços, e soluçar, e chorar. Droga... se pelo menos fosse capaz de dizer algo que a confortasse... – Tá tudo bem, Winry. Tá tudo bem... Por favor, não chore. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Ela se separou dele, ainda trêmula e soluçante. Ele se despediu com uma pequena mesura, evitando o olhar dela, e seguiu rapidamente para a casa dos Hughes. O braço novo era mais leve que o outro, e a lâmina, escondida sob uma dobra de metal, era quase imperceptível. Começava a entardecer. Quarenta e oito horas, ela disse... quarenta e oito horas... Talvez tempo demais. Ou, talvez, não era tempo suficiente.

--

Naquele exato momento, Roy estava sentado no terraço do prédio principal do Quartel General, observando o pôr-do-sol. Ele não contou para ninguém que estaria ali. Precisava de tempo para pensar e pôr as idéias em dia, antes que chegasse a hora. A luz laranja-avermelhada do sol era bloqueada por prédios, e recortava suas bordas, fazendo desenhos ao longe. A Cidade Central era tão bela... sempre animada, sempre pulsando de vida... um lugar apaixonante, com certeza.

Por alguns momentos, imaginou o que aconteceria se a Black Rose tivesse a sua Pedra. Na certa, eles iriam querer tudo, iriam querer ter a cidade em suas mãos, e sabe-se lá o que fariam com ela. Não, já bastava de guerras civis e de violência dentro do seu país. Liori foi a última vez. Ele já se sentia cansado de tanta brutalidade. Naqueles meses, tanta gente havia morrido à toa, só para alimentar o desejo insano daqueles caras...

Ele tinha fé em sua corporação. Sabia que estava trabalhando com pessoas leais, honestas e valentes, e que sabiam exatamente o que estava fazendo e com quem estavam lidando. E sabia também que tudo terminaria bem. Não sabia dizer como, mas simplesmente _sabia_. E essa certeza bastava. Marion, além de excelente investigadora, também era uma ótima estrategista, e conseguiu preparar um plano de ataque relativamente seguro. Exatamente por isso, não tinha medo. Todos estavam seguros, e isso era o suficiente.

Por alguma razão, sentia-se mais vivo do que nunca. A brisa suave do fim da tarde bagunçava levemente seus cabelos, e os desenhos que os raios avermelhados do sol poente formavam nas nuvens eram belos como uma pintura. Todos os seus cinco sentidos funcionavam de maneira excelente. Desabotoou a casaca, revelando uma camisa branca sob ela, e também arrancou o tapa-olho. Não voltaria a usá-lo: já era hora de parar de esconder o que aconteceu entre ele e o Marechal-homúnculo cinco anos atrás. Sempre que o usava, sentia-se como se estivesse vestindo uma grotesca fantasia de pirata para o Halloween, e agora, sem ele, sem aquele maldito elástico puxando seu cabelo, sentia-se mais livre e mais confortável.

Ali, sem que ninguém pudesse incomodá-lo, começou a disparar labaredas para o céu, primeiro algumas menores, depois foi aumentando o tamanho das chamas, e no fim começou a fazer espirais e cascatas de fogo. Ele podia ouvir as pessoas lá embaixo apontando e falando admiradas, e não pôde deixar de se divertir. O fogo era realmente um belo espetáculo para ser apreciado. E era exatamente por isso que eles estavam preparando o que poderia ser chamado realmente de "o maior espetáculo da Terra". Depois das formações, começou a disparar pequenas esferas, como projéteis, acertando todos os alvos improvisados com uma enorme precisão. Por fim, parou, ao enfim se dar conta de que poderia incendiar o prédio todo se continuasse.

O fogo sempre o fascinou. A dança das chamas vermelhas investindo contra uma superfície tinha um poder hipnótico sobre ele, e durante toda a sua vida empenhou-se em dominá-lo ao máximo. Hoje, sabia que muito provavelmente ele era o melhor manipulador de fogo vivo em toda a Amestris, e quem sabe do resto do continente. Aquela habilidade foi crescendo cada vez mais com o passar do tempo, e agora seria decisiva. O plano era simples: Roy deveria explodir o almoxarifado da sede, lugar onde eram guardadas munições de armas de fogo, combustíveis e uma série de produtos inflamáveis. Bastaria uma simples labareda, e o próprio fogo se encarregaria do resto. Era também uma das missões mais perigosas, porque ele precisaria estar muito próximo do seu alvo, mas isso só tornava tudo ainda mais divertido e interessante.

Estalou os dedos, mais uma vez, criando uma pequena chama, com a qual brincou por um longo tempo, passando-a de um dedo para outro e de uma mão para outra. Ele compartilhava do sentimento revanchista da maioria dos envolvidos, e aquele era o momento pelo qual esperou. Havia muitas coisas com as quais se preocupar, mas concluiu que já estava fazendo o máximo que podia. Se era o suficiente ou não, não importava, mas era o que podia fazer. E era o que continuaria fazendo.

--

"Esquerda... direita... baixo... baixo... cima".

Os raios vermelhos do sol tingiam a grama da casa dos Hughes de uma cor interessante e indefinida. Alphonse estava lá, com uma lança transmutada por ele, treinando alguns golpes contra as árvores do quintal. A velocidade dele era ótima, e sua capacidade de se esquivar também. E, desde o seu primeiro encontro com Quasar, tornar-se ainda melhor se transformou numa meta pessoal. Ele havia recebido uma missão delicada: por meio da alquimia, abrir caminho entre as fronteiras inimigas para permitir a passagem dos outros, uma vez que todos já estivessem dentro do prédio. Junto com ele, foram designado mais dois alquimistas federais, dentro de um grupo liderado por Riza Hawkeye. Deles, dependia todo o sucesso da operação. Não havia margem para erros.

Provavelmente, Izumi-sensei ficaria louca se soubesse o que ele estava fazendo. Ela sempre avisou que aquilo era perigoso, que não sabia com o que estava lidando, e que se arrependeria amargamente depois. Mas, a partir do momento em que sua família foi envolvida, não podia mais deixar tudo de lado. Todas as lembranças que recuperou no momento em que Marion usou a Marca nele só deixaram essa obrigação ainda mais evidente.

O fato de Edward também teimar em participar o preocupava muito. Naquele estado, sua própria constituição física era instável, e a possibilidade de, numa tentativa de transmutação, seu corpo simplesmente se desintegrar não parecia tão absurda. Ele não queria que o irmão sofresse mais, e se dependesse dele, Ed ficaria quietinho, trancado em casa, sem correr riscos e sem fazer nenhuma besteira. Mas ele também sabia muito bem que era impossível que isso acontecesse. Seu irmão mais velho não gostava de ser apenas o espectador. Ele gostava mesmo era de participar do show, como Alphonse, que também foi irredutível ao exigir sua participação.

Depois de treinar com a lança, começou a praticar alquimia. As bolas elétricas que disparava tornavam-se mais fáceis de produzir a cada vez, e também maiores e mais potentes. Graças a ela recebera seu nome. O Alquimista da Tempestade. Muito apropriado, sem dúvida. Mas aquela seria sua grande prova de fogo, a primeira missão realmente importante desde que recebera seu _gindokei_. E, se dissesse que não estava ansioso por aquilo, seria um tremendo mentiroso.

Por fim, cansado, parou. Na certa, quando a sra. Hughes voltasse e visse em que estado ele deixou seu quintal, quebraria uma vassoura na cabeça dele. Havia marcas de queimado e de golpes de lança em todas as árvores, e um monte de flores pisadas. Ao se lembrar da sra. Hughes, lembrou-se de Elysia, e sentiu um aperto no coração. Ela estava bem, ele sabia, e graças aos três que foram resgatá-la. Mas, por causa disso, Ed voltou naquele estado... não culpava Elysia, mas isso só fazia aumentar sua raiva contra a Black Rose.

Mas havia um mau pressentimento que não saía da sua cabeça...

Ele viu que Ed foi conversar com Marion em particular, mas não o viu sair. Na certa, ele foi embora o mais rápido que pôde, para não ser visto. Alphonse sabia que o poder que a Tsumi no Irezumi proporcionava a Marion costumava fazer más notícias se multiplicarem, e teve medo do que eles poderiam estar discutindo. O que ela disse para todos também o assustou. Era perigoso, ele sabia, mas _tanto_ assim?

Não... ele precisava se manter sem medo. Respirando fundo, decidiu afastar todos os temores. Eles não o levariam a lugar nenhum, e nem ajudariam ninguém. Agora sabia o que ia enfrentar, não estava indo para uma batalha cega. Eles estavam preparados, e cumpririam a sua missão da melhor maneira possível. E, depois, ficaria tudo bem. Sem mais mortes, sem mais almas roubadas, sem mais Pedra Filosofal. Sem mais Black Rose. Como um último movimento, disparou uma carga elétrica para cima, criando um relâmpago que ricocheteou pelo céu, e ficou acompanhando o seu movimento com o olhar. O tempo passava. Agora, só podia esperar.

--

A noite foi longa e turbulenta para todos. De repente, quarenta e oito horas começou a parecer muito tempo, e cada minuto se arrastava como se fosse uma hora inteira. Ed não ficou em casa: em vez disso, ficou caminhando pelo centro da cidade até tarde da noite. Alphonse, por sua vez, resolveu ficar. O mais velho ficou perambulando pelas ruas sem um rumo muito certo por muito tempo, e só parou quando ouviu, atrás de si, uma voz conhecida:

–Edward! Faz dias que não te vejo!

–Daniel – ele se virou, e cumprimentou o amigo cordialmente – Acho que... você ficou sabendo...

–Sim – o outro concordou com a cabeça, enquanto os dois se sentavam na calçada – Por isso procurei você. Você não voltou para a pousada, suas coisas estão todas lá. Se quiser, posso levá-las para a sua nova casa...

–Tudo bem, já me ajeitei. Obrigado mesmo assim – eles não se encaravam, mas Ed sabia que o olhar de Strathmore estava fixo nas marcas em seu rosto que apareciam apesar da gola que chegava quase até a base do queixo. À luz pálida da lâmpada de rua, elas pareciam difusas, como se fossem borrões – E você, como está?

–Estou indo – respondeu o homem – Mas nada é como antes... Está tudo tão estranho... – ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Por fim, disse, como se estivesse lutando consigo mesmo para evitar aquela frase – O que exatamente houve com você?

"Por que me obrigam a repetir isso?", Ed suspirou, enquanto resumia ao máximo a história, ocultando o máximo de detalhes. Mesmo assim, tudo apareceu em sua mente, nítido e claro. Quando se lembrava, até parecia que as marcas doíam ainda mais. Quando terminou, abriu o sobretudo. A camisa que usava por baixo do casaco não tinha mangas, e as marcas no braço esquerdo estavam bem visíveis.

–E pensar que eu já procurei por isso... – suspirou Daniel – Esses caras são monstros... – "e eu não sei?", Ed pensou, ao lembrar-se, com uma raiva crescente, da participação de Envy em toda aquela história desde o momento em que eles saíram de Londres. O homem parecia embaraçado, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. Por fim, disse o óbvio – Se houver algo que eu possa fazer por você...

–Não, pode deixar – o outro meneou a cabeça negativamente – Aliás, acho que ninguém pode me ajudar, nesse caso. Mas obrigado mesmo assim.

Foi então que uma coisa lhe veio à memória. Talvez aquela fosse uma chance boa demais para desperdiçar...

–Na verdade, tem uma coisa que você pode fazer por mim, sim – o outro ouviu mais atentamente – O que vou contar agora, você não pode deixar que ninguém saiba. Posso contar com você?

Strathmore concordou, e Ed foi contando a ele tudo o que Marion lhe dissera, mais cedo. O amigo, apesar de não dizer nada, foi arregalando os olhos à medida que ouvia. No final, Ed disse:

–Então... depois de... acontecer, quero que faça o seguinte para mim – eles se encaravam – Diga ao Alphonse que tem uma boa quantia guardada para ele. Sabe, desde que comecei como alquimista federal, andei guardando uma boa parte do meu salário numa conta, e depois que atravessei a Porta, Roy continuou fazendo isso até o momento em que meu título foi suspenso. Ninguém mais sabe dessa conta, só eu e o coronel. O número é este – rabiscou num papel um número e o entregou a Daniel – Tem também uma parte separada para uma moça chamada Winry Rockbell. É para que ela compre peças novas para sua oficina. Já cuidei de tudo isso mais cedo. Tome. É uma procuração – entregou outro papel, timbrado, já assinado, com a sua caligrafia meio disforme – Eu até estava pensando em ir à pensão e falar com você, mas foi melhor já ter te encontrado agora.

–Isso... isso... Edward, você tem certeza disso? – Strathmore pegou o papel que o rapaz lhe entregava, sem entender bem – Pode ser um pouco prematuro... Pode ser que nem aconteça nada!

–Não sou tão ingênuo assim – o outro deu um sorriso triste – Por isso, desde quando eu tive aquele... encontro com a Black Rose, comecei a arquitetar um plano, no caso de algo me acontecer. Não quero desamparar ninguém.

–Certo... – o outro não se convenceu totalmente – Mais alguma coisa?

–Sim – pegou mais um papel de dentro do bolso – Quero que entregue isso a Elysia. É o endereço da minha antiga sensei em alquimia. Sei que ela não se importaria em ensiná-la também. E tem uma coisa que eu quero que fique com você – colocou, nas mãos dele uma pequena chave meio gasta – É a chave do meu armário, que fica no meu quarto. Desde quando voltei para cá, andei comprando livros e recuperando alguns outros, e estão todos lá. Aliás, todas as minhas pesquisas, meus diários, está tudo lá. É toda a informação que juntei em minha vida, e deve ser útil para você. Lá tem coisas que você não vai encontrar em nenhum livro de nenhuma biblioteca da Cidade Central.

–Eu... eu nem sei o que dizer – Strathmore estava estupefato – Isso é... significa muito pra mim. Obrigado. Mas saiba que, se nada acontecer, vou devolver essa chave sem tocar nas suas coisas. Aliás, vou devolver tudo isso a você.

–Eu é que devo agradecer pelo que você está fazendo – Ed deu de ombros – Me lembrei de separar também uma parte em dinheiro para pelo menos começar a montar um laboratório e comprar uns livros novos. Não é muito, mas deve ajudar. E lembre-se: até a hora certa, ninguém deve saber de nada.

–Bem, se você está tão certo disso, quem sou eu para questionar? – Strathmore estava grave, e analisava o rapaz profundamente – Mas, por favor, cuide-se. E tente voltar inteiro, está bem? – ele apertou a mão de Ed, e sentiu um tremor. A mão dele estava gelada, e parecia oscilar – Vá pela sombra.

–Está bem – Ed se levantou – Eu vou tentar. Até mais... – e deu as costas, acenando levemente. Sua última tarefa antes de ir para a batalha estava concluída. Agora, só lhe restava respirar fundo – e encarar a sua última missão de frente.

--

Enfim, a quadragésima oitava hora chegou. Riza estava parada na frente do espelho, amarrando o cabelo não no coque habitual, mas num rabo-de-cavalo bem atado. Ela carregava nada menos do que seis revólveres: dois na cintura, dois nas pernas e dois nas costas, além de vários cartuchos. Todos funcionavam maravilhosamente bem, e ficavam melhores ainda quando manejados pelas mãos hábeis, precisas e letais da major.

"É isso aí, Riza. Vamos lá acabar com eles", ela dizia para si mesma. Mas algo a deixava apreensiva. Ela não sabia se chamava de precaução, palpite ou premonição, mas sabia que precisava tomar cuidado. A ela, foi designada a liderança de um dos grupos formados para ataque frontal direto. O plano de Marion era claro e simples, e nenhum grupo ficava totalmente desprotegido. Por que então aquele pressentimento maldito ficava rondando sua cabeça?

Rapidamente, como que para testar sua própria velocidade, sacou uma das armas das costas, e a apontou para o espelho. Foi quando ouviu uma voz zombeteira atrás de si:

–Calma, Riza! Você está bonita, não precisa descontar suas frustrações no espelho! – era Roy, parado à porta, analisando-a de cima a baixo. A roupa dela estava diferente: ao invés da casaca e da blusa de gola alta, uma regata preta, revelando os ombros tatuados.

Ele também estava diferente: o tapa-olho havia desaparecido. O uniforme desabotoado revelava uma camiseta branca, justa, e as luvas pareciam reluzir de tão novas. O cabelo estava um pouco bagunçado, também, e Riza se flagrou pensando que fazia tempo que ela não o via tão bonito.

–Você está linda, sabia? – ele chegou perto dela, falando numa voz baixa e rouca – Você deveria usar essa blusa mais vezes, ela fica ótima em você.

–E você também não está de se jogar fora – ela provocou – Mas adorei o cabelo, sabia?

–E então, está pronta? – a voz dele estava animada, mas séria.

–É claro que estou – ela respondeu – E você?

–Eu já nasci pronto para tudo, minha cara – ele gracejou – Você percebeu que o Clavel não apareceu depois que todo aquele pessoal morreu? Eu aposto que foi ele que nos entregou, mas agora – ele estalou os dedos, criando uma pequena chama – não faz diferença. E, se ele estiver lá, vou fazer questão de transformá-lo pessoalmente em churrasco.

Marion apareceu depois. Ela usava, sobre os cabelos curtos, uma bandana negra com desenhos brancos, e também usava uma regata preta no lugar da casaca azul de sempre. No pulso direito, a pulseira negra com bordados vermelhos se destacava mais que nunca. Ela também trazia dois revólveres na cintura. Cumprimentou os dois com um aceno de cabeça, sem dizer nada.

Depois, os três saíram em direção ao pátio iluminado pela luz minguante do crepúsculo. Outros esperavam, também em silêncio. Três ou quatro rezavam baixinho, outros dois repassavam instruções quase sem som, mas a maioria nada dizia. Marion se perguntava em que eles estariam pensando... Procurou, com o olhar, os irmãos Elric, mas não os achou. Alphonse foi o primeiro a chegar, tenso. Estava desarmado: geralmente, criava suas armas na hora, dispondo dos materiais que pudesse. Marion colocou nas mãos do rapaz um revólver, dizendo "para o caso de as coisas ficarem feias...", e ele o colocou na cintura, meio desajeitado. Um pouco depois dele, Edward apareceu.

O traje era preto, como sempre. Sobre a roupa, usava uma capa, também negra, com um imenso bordado vermelho nas costas, com o desenho de uma cruz envolvida por uma serpente e encabeçada por uma coroa com um par de asas. Aquele, um dia, fora o seu símbolo. E ele realmente parecia ter adotado o novo penteado, porque os fios louros do cabelo estavam soltos, cobrindo parcialmente o rosto. O capuz sobre sua cabeça escondia, mas não totalmente, as marcas em seu rosto, e ele percebeu quando alguns começaram a encará-lo inquiridores. Ele não disse nada quando chegou, apenas se aproximou deles e lançou um olhar a Marion. Ela sabia o que queria dizer, e concordou com a cabeça.

Passaram alguns instantes em silêncio. Roy, então, pediu a palavra, e disse algumas coisas para animar a tropa. Mas aqueles que tinham razões pessoais para estar ali não deram a menor importância ao que o coronel dizia. Não precisavam de mais motivação do que já tinham. Então, os grupos se dividiram, embarcando em jipes. A investigadora conduzia, apontando o caminho.

Por fim, pararam. Ed sentiu um arrepio ao ver novamente aquele prédio. Ele parou do lado de Alphonse, e disse, só para o irmão ouvir:

–Isso vai ser perigoso. Não estou pedindo para que me acompanhe.

–Também não estou pedindo a sua permissão – rebateu Alphonse, encarando-o, com um meio-sorriso de desafio – É melhor desistir de me mandar de volta. E você, tem certeza do que está fazendo?

–É claro que tenho – respondeu o mais velho – E, agora que estou aqui, muito mais do que antes.

–Espero que todos aqui saibam o que estão fazendo – disse Marion, assim que todos desceram e para que todos ouvissem – Vocês vieram aqui por vontade própria, mas preciso que todos tenham certeza absoluta de que realmente querem isso. É perigoso, não sabemos ao certo o que vamos encontrar e estamos no território deles – ela deu uma pausa – Se alguém quiser voltar, distribuam-se e usem alguns jipes. E saibam que, a partir do momento em que passarmos daqui, não haverá mais volta – olhou em volta: seus olhos brilhavam – Lembrem-se de que somos soldados. E, daqui para frente, só temos duas opções: _ascensão_ ou _queda_ – ela colocou ênfase nas duas palavras.

Ninguém se mexeu, e Marion ficou satisfeita. Então, podia contar com um destacamento cheio de homens e mulheres valentes, sem se preocupar. Isso era um ponto positivo, mas ela sabia que só aquilo não seria suficiente para garantir uma vitória. Eles precisavam realmente _saber_ o que estavam fazendo, para que aquilo funcionasse.

–Muito bem – foi a vez de Roy retomar a palavra – Todos sabem suas tarefas, agora vão! – imediatamente, os grupos se separaram, correndo em direção aos portões da sede da Black Rose. O sol terminava de se pôr, e a lua cheia se levantava.

Era o início daquela que seria a noite mais imprevisível da história de todos eles.

--

_**Nota da autora:**__ Yeah! Finalmente, chegamos à parte da batalha final. Os próximos capítulos seguirão essa linha de divisão entre vários personagens, embora cada um deles será aprofundado. Pretendo surpreender a todos vocês nesse final de fic. E, se vocês realmente gostarem de um personagem do qual penso que vocês gostam, preparem-se para chorar um pouco... chega, já falei demais! Até a próxima, gente!_


	24. Whisper Parte 1 Avenger

Capítulo 22 – Whisper – Parte 1: Avenger

_**Capítulo 22 – Whisper – Parte 1: Avenger**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Ohayou minna! Decidi fazer esse capítulo aos moldes do 17: um maxi-capítulo dividido em partes. E estou pensando neste capítulo desde o começo da fic, até em seu nome. Trata-se de uma música do Evanescence, tirada do primeiro álbum, e que tem TUDO a ver com Fullmetal Alchemist. As partes todas estarão ocorrendo simultaneamente, tanto é que em várias delas vocês verão citações a outras, ou até mesmo falas e situações, vistas de um outro ângulo. As coisas vão acontecer muito rápido, e espero mesmo que vocês gostem. Ainda não sei em quantas partes o capítulo 22 será dividido, mas não serão muitas, no máximo 3 ou 4. É isso. Agora, vamos responder algumas reviews (que foram bem generosas dessa vez... ):_

_**patilion:**__ Beeeem... realmente eu não pretendo ressuscitar ninguém no decorrer da fic. Espere, e garanto que não irá se arrepender. E um filme? Agora você me deixou muito sem-graça... Mas obrigada, adorei sua review, seja bem-vinda de volta e espero de coração que o final esteja do seu agrado, viu?_

_**Sammy-Chan:**__ Fazer o quê? Ed pode não ser muito esperto, mas é por isso que ele é tão fofo... adoro gente que tá disposto a fazer besteira por amor! Eu sinto muito, mas __**vai**__ acontecer... don't kill me, please!_

_**IpSuanne:**__ Olá! Que legal, gente nova comentando! Obrigada pelos elogios. Eu só tento fazer uma coisa legal para que pessoas mais legais ainda como vocês venham aqui avaliar e dar suas opiniões. Espero realmente que você esteja gostando, e que goste do final que eu planejei._

_Agora, vamos à fic!_

--

**Marion Hughes**

Marion liderava o primeiro destacamento, um grupo destinado ao reconhecimento de área. Estava tudo silencioso e escuro, como no dia em que foram resgatar Elysia, o que fez com que a investigadora logo pensasse numa armadilha. Ela estava sendo acompanhada por outros oito militares, que se deslocavam sem fazer um único ruído. Ao seu comando, eles avançavam, paravam, se abaixavam. Ela mantinha o revólver engatilhado, pronto. Não estava disposta a negociações e nem a perguntas, e não hesitaria em atirar em quem quer que fosse.

–Esse lugar é assustador – ouviu um homem dizer atrás dela – E parece uma fortaleza...

–Apesar da aparência, é um lugar relativamente fácil de invadir – ela explicou – Acho que eles não esperam que ninguém seja atrevido o suficiente para entrar. Mas tenham cuidado: o trunfo deles é que não há um único cômodo desocupado, e qualquer tentativa de invasão será rapidamente percebida.

–Bem, acho que, se conseguirmos encontrar o fornecimento de energia deles, seria um ponto a nosso favor – disse outro homem – Posso transmutar a rede elétrica deles e deixá-los no escuro. Eles nem vão saber o que os atingiu...

–Nada de invenções, Westerholt! – ela ralhou – Apenas siga o plano original. Se não der certo, aí sim precisaremos de todo o seu poder de improvisação, mas por enquanto vamos tentar seguir aquilo que já combinamos.

Ela ouviu um "pff" irritado às suas costas, mas não deu importância. Ele precisava aprender o que era disciplina. Ela era a responsável por aquele destacamento, e se algo desse errado, seria nas mãos dela que a bomba explodiria. Ao olhar em volta, viu aquilo que já tinha visto anteriormente: pontos de defesa que lembravam torres baixas, guardas nas portas, arame farpado. Estava tudo em silêncio, e os guardas, vestindo negro e usando armas de grosso calibre, pareciam não perceber o que estava acontecendo. Nesse momento, ela sentiu que aquilo estava calmo demais para ser normal.

–É uma armadilha – ela sussurrou – Eles estão facilitando demais. Desde o dia da primeira invasão, era de se esperar que eles triplicassem a vigilância, mas tudo está do mesmo jeito. Estão nos esperando.

–Então não vamos decepcioná-los – Westerholt sorriu – Vamos lá.

–Segure a sua onda – pela segunda vez ela o recriminou – Temos que esperar os outros destacamentos.

Ela tirou um rádio da cintura e apertou um botão. Uma voz soou, entre um monte de ruídos de estática:

–Kurenai na escuta, câmbio – era a voz de Riza, usando o codinome estabelecido para ela e seu grupo.

–Aqui é Hotaru falando – respondeu Marion – Tenho um relatório da situação: por aqui está tudo limpo, mas pelo jeito eles sabem da nossa presença. A vigilância está baixa, o que pode indicar que eles estão preparando uma armadilha. Sigam, mas com cuidado.

–Certo – Riza concordou – Repassarei seu relatório a Hikari – esse era o codinome de Roy – Os outros dois destacamentos virão depois. Se vir algo novo, entre em contato. Câmbio final.

Marion recolocou o _walkie-talkie_ na cintura, e esperou. Depois do seu sinal ser dado, a sua missão era esperar que os destacamentos liderados por Roy e Riza viessem, cada um de um lado, e tomassem a entrada, permitindo que os grupos dela, de Falman e do major McCarthy (um alquimista federal experiente em lutas, ex-combatente de Ishbal e que tinha como pseudônimo Alquimista de Gelo) invadissem o prédio. Ela esperou. Era tudo o que podia fazer.

E então, aconteceu. Era o sinal. E, sem nenhuma hesitação, correu até a entrada, seguida por seus homens.

--

**Riza Hawkeye**

Riza esperava, acompanhada de um grupo de mais ou menos quinze pessoas. Ela estava bem na frente do portão, com a visão bloqueada por um paredão de pedras, e dependia diretamente das instruções da tenente Hughes para seguir em frente. Alphonse estava em seu grupo, encostado ao paredão, a respiração descompassada.

–O que foi, Al? – ela disse, para tranqüilizá-lo – Você já fez coisas mais difíceis que isso.

–Não é isso – ele respondeu, numa voz mais débil do que gostaria – É que... isso – apontou para o revólver em suas mãos – Eu não sei usar essa coisa. Vou acabar machucando um dos nossos.

–Não é tão difícil quanto parece – ela quase riu, enquanto mostrava o que ele tinha que fazer – Você a engatilha, assim... depois aponta para o seu alvo, e dispara, puxando o gatilho. Para trocar o cartucho, é só soltar essa trava... aí ele se solta... e você encaixa outro carregado no lugar. Mas, se você não se sente seguro, é melhor não usá-lo, até porque sei que você se vira muito bem sem isso.

Ele deu um meio-sorriso, e depois voltou a se encostar. Estava claro que esse não era o maior motivo da preocupação dele, e Riza até sabia qual era, mas resolveu não tocar no assunto. Ela também tinha seus próprios motivos para temer: sabia que, escondido em algum lugar, estava Roy, também esperando, como ela. E aquele maldito pressentimento que a perseguia sem parar...

Então, de repente, ouviu um som de estática. Ao olhar para a cintura, viu que uma lâmpada vermelha piscava em seu rádio. Rapidamente, puxou-o e apertou um botão, dizendo:

–Kurenai na escuta, câmbio – ela não escolheu seu codinome à-toa. Na época do colégio, aquele era o seu apelido, por causa da cor avermelhada dos olhos .

–Aqui é Hotaru falando – a voz de Marion sumia um pouco em meio à estática – Tenho um relatório da situação: por aqui está tudo limpo, mas pelo jeito eles sabem da nossa presença. A vigilância está baixa, o que pode indicar que eles estão preparando uma armadilha – "diga algo que eu não saiba!" – Sigam, mas com cuidado.

–Certo – ela olhou seus subordinados, ansiosos, esperando pelo momento de entrar em ação, e foi direta – Repasse seu relatório a Hikari. Os outros dois destacamentos virão depois. Se vir algo novo, entre em contato. Câmbio final.

Ela desligou, e logo depois apertou um novo botão. Dessa vez, o som estava mais limpo: a voz do outro lado era a de Roy, que foi direto:

–Hikari na escuta. Podemos ir?

–Sim, senhor – "ele realmente está querendo isso..." – Mas parece que isso é uma armadilha, porque a vigilância está muito baixa.

–Isso é óbvio – ele retrucou – Eles querem que a gente pise na bola. Certo, nos encontramos nos portões. Aguarde instruções de Hotaru. Câmbio, e desligo.

Ela respirou fundo, e fez um gesto para que os outros a acompanhassem. Lentamente, meio abaixados, encostados nas pedras para que a sombra os ocultasse, eles seguiram, até chegar à proximidade máxima com o portão. E, com um último aceno de cabeça, deu um passo à frente, fazendo com que a luz dos refletores perto do portão a atingisse em cheio. Um guarda até esboçou uma reação, mas não pôde fazer nada. No segundo seguinte, caiu, fulminado, com um tiro bem no meio da testa. Destino igual teve o segundo guarda da porta.

"É isso aí, Roy", ela pensou, ansiosa. "Agora é a sua vez!".

--

**Roy Mustang**

Assim que desligou o rádio, Roy repassou rapidamente as instruções ao grupo que o acompanhava. Ele liderava um grupo de umas quinze ou dezesseis pessoas, todas o encarando ansiosas. No fim da fila, porém, estava o único que não compartilhava daquela excitação toda. Edward. Ele pedira, em segredo, para ficar num grupo em que Alphonse não estivesse.

O alquimista das chamas fez um gesto para que os outros o seguissem. Em silêncio, esgueiraram-se por entre as árvores do local, densas, que forneciam uma sombra que os escondia perfeitamente. Os dedos estavam na posição certa: se algo acontecesse, bastava estalá-los que surgiria uma chama imensa. Os outros o acompanhavam no mesmo passo. Por fim, chegaram ao limite das árvores, de onde podiam tanto ver quanto ser vistos.

Foi então que soou um forte estampido, seguido por outro. E, depois deles, o som surdo de corpos atingindo o som.

–É AGORA, GENTE! PRA CIMA DELES! – ele deu o comando, e no instante seguinte todos estavam correndo na direção da porta. Do outro lado, veio o grupo liderado por Riza, e da parte de cima, o de Marion. Os dois vieram com tudo, atirando e usando alquimia na forma de chamas, bolas energizadas, pedras incandescentes. A entrada foi facilmente tomada, e quase não houve resistência.

–Isso _é_ uma armadilha – disse Riza, assim que encontrou o coronel – Eles estão nos esperando lá dentro porque sabem que lá a vantagem é toda deles.

–Eu sei – ele concordou com a cabeça – Mas não podemos fazer nada além de entrar lá e ver com o que eles pretendem nos receber. Convoque o grupo do Falman. Eu vou chamar o McCarthy e os homens dele. Enquanto isso, temos que nos certificar de que damos as cartas aqui fora.

Ela bateu uma continência rápida, e saiu. A convocação foi rápida: Em poucos instantes, Falman também chegou, em silêncio. Pelo outro lado, apareceu o grupo de McCarthy. Ele era alto e forte, com cabelo muito curto e grisalho, que usava luvas especiais para a sua alquimia, um pouco parecidas com as de Roy. Ela o conhecia e o admirava pelas inúmeras conquistas para a nação.

Aquele era o momento para Marion liderar. Com gestos, indicou a direção em que cada um dos grupos deveria ir. Ela não precisava repetir as instruções que já havia dado antes. Todos já sabiam exatamente o que deveriam fazer e, se não soubessem, não tinham por que estar ali. Lançou um olhar especialmente longo na direção de Ed, que entendeu e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. E, aos quatro que lideravam os demais grupos, fez um sinal para se apressarem.

O portão foi arrombado, e depois dele a porta que dava para a parte principal do prédio. Não foi difícil eliminar os guardas do exterior, e logo os cinco grupos estavam dentro do prédio, entrando por locais diferentes. Roy pegou a entrada frontal. A princípio, só encontrou vestígios de abandono: pedras gastas, rachaduras, vidros quebrados. Não havia um único guarda. Mas, assim que passou do átrio frontal, viu que eles realmente os esperavam. Havia dezenas de pessoas, todas armadas até os dentes com armas brancas e de fogo, e todas vestindo preto.

"Isso está começando a ficar divertido...", ele sorriu, enquanto dava o seu primeiro comando:

–TODO MUNDO PRO CHÃO! – e, então, estalando os dedos das duas mãos, criou uma lâmina de fogo que varreu todo o ambiente. Ele conseguiu atingir vários deles, mas não todos. Então, com um gesto seu, o grupo se separou. A batalha seguiu, sangrenta e feroz, e aquilo era apenas o começo.

--

**Edward Elric**

–_O que você está querendo fazer exige um tipo de transmutação complexa – Marion dizia tudo com um tom que o fazia se lembrar de Izumi Curtis, sua sensei em alquimia – Essas almas estão inseridas dentro de você de uma forma muito profunda. O que você deve fazer é abrir um canal entre seu corpo e o lado de fora, pelo qual elas possam passar em segurança – ele anotava tudo – Para fazer isso, você precisa de um círculo de transmutação semelhante ao da transmutação humana, com sangue, para que elas possam percorrê-lo. Foi por causa do sangue da Eclipse que elas chegaram até você, e vai ser pelo seu sangue que elas sairão – ela pegou um papel e desenhou o círculo – Você tem que desenhá-lo sobreposto a essa marca principal da Pedra Filosofal, e despejar toda a sua força sobre ele. Isso vai atrair todas as almas para ele, e permitir a sua saída._

–_Parece simples – disse Ed, analisando o desenho – Mas... quais são os riscos?_

–_Elas não poderão passar por você e deixá-lo ileso – respondeu ela – Todas estarão carregadas de energia, e passarão por você com uma força enorme. Por onde passarem, serão como correntes elétricas muito fortes, queimando tudo. É por isso que eu disse que exige uma decisão muito difícil da sua parte. Vou perguntar de novo: tem certeza absoluta de que quer fazer isso?_

–_Não tenho escolha, tenente Hughes – respondeu o alquimista – e a senhora sabe disso._

–_Certo – ela suspirou, cansada – Tem mais uma coisa: para que isso dê certo, você não poderá usar alquimia de maneira nenhuma até o momento certo._

–_Por quê?_

–_Você me contou que eles disseram que não conseguiram quebrar o elo entre seu corpo e sua alma quando tentaram arrancá-la de você. Por isso mesmo, você ainda tem controle sobre seus atos, agora. Mas a energia que você tem com a Pedra é instável, e se você abusar dela, essa ligação poderá se romper. Se a Black Rose perceber isso, vão capturá-lo outra vez, e o resto você pode adivinhar._

–_Certo – ele concordou, pensativo – Sem alquimia. Bem, vai ter que servir. Está bem. Obrigado – e se levantou, lembrando-se de bater uma continência para a investigadora._

--

"Sem alquimia... isso torna tudo mais difícil."

Ed seguia Roy em silêncio. A capa negra bordada era longa, e escondia a lâmina no seu braço. Ele também usava um capuz que lhe cobria parcialmente o rosto. As palavras de Marion ressoavam em sua cabeça. O círculo já estava desenhado, sobrepondo-se aos outros sinais em seu peito. Ele o fez com sangue, como instruído pela investigadora, e gastou tempo e cuidado nessa tarefa. Ninguém sabia ao certo o que ele pretendia fazer. Na verdade, nem ele sabia o que fazer. Sem alquimia, sentia-se um pouco inútil.

Seus temores se dissiparam, porém, quando o primeiro grande confronto da noite começou. Havia algumas dezenas de inimigos aguardando por eles, e depois do primeiro movimento de Roy, os que o acompanhavam se dispersaram, atacando os inimigos. Ed despejava sobre eles toda a fúria que tinha, e novamente não soube dizer se aquilo era provocado pela Pedra Filosofal ou por sua própria ira. Só sabia que, naquele momento, deixou que a sede de vingança tomasse conta de si, e que, no fim, apesar de quatro de seu grupo terem caído, os inimigos todos jaziam, destroçados. Havia sangue em seu rosto e em seu braço, e ele sabia muito bem que aquele sangue não era seu.

Então, estremeceu. Era aquela voz, outra vez, dizendo para que controlasse seus impulsos. Mas ele percebeu que não queria, ou não podia mais. Não havia por que poupar as vidas deles se não poderia mais nem sequer salvar a sua própria. Se ele já estava condenado, tinha pelo menos o direito de se certificar de que arrastaria aquela maldita praga até os portões do inferno, junto com ele. Aquele sangue que ele derramara era a Troca Equivalente. Eles o haviam destruído de todas as formas possíveis, então nada mais justo do que retribuir o pequeno favor.

–Vamos seguir – disse o coronel Mustang, olhando em volta e se certificando de que não havia sobrado ninguém – Precisamos chegar ao almoxarifado. Fiquem atentos, acho que tem mais gente por aqui.

Ed limpou a lâmina na bainha da capa, displicentemente, desejando logo o segundo round. Aquilo não foi o suficiente. Na verdade, ele não queria lutar com aqueles insignificantes. Ele queria, principalmente, aquele homúnculo desgraçado e afeminado que era Envy. Sentia aquele desejo irresistível de fazê-lo sofrer tanto quanto ele próprio sofrera. Queria se vingar. O sentimento altruísta de justiça que a princípio lhe motivava já havia morrido, e em seu lugar só sobrou raiva e ódio. Ele poderia muito bem realizar a transmutação sozinho, em casa, em segurança, mas preferiu estar ali, naquela noite, e causar a eles o máximo de dor que pudesse.

–Confie em mim, Fullmetal, isso não vai fazer com que se sinta melhor – ele, então, ouviu, com surpresa, uma voz baixa e zombeteira às suas costas – Contenha-se.

–Você não entenderia – retrucou o alquimista de aço, entredentes – Me deixe em paz.

–Ah, eu entendo perfeitamente o que está se passando nessa sua cabeça oca – era o coronel, insistente – E sei que isso não irá te ajudar em nada. Coloque a cabeça no lugar, e depois me siga.

Edward mordeu o lábio inferior, engolindo o que estava prestes a se tornar a resposta mais grossa de toda a sua vida. De qualquer forma, não era hora para discussões. Com um movimento rápido, puxou novamente o capuz para que escondesse o seu rosto, e seguiu o coronel para o próximo corredor – e o que quer que estivesse aguardando nele.

--

**Alphonse Elric**

A partir do momento em que adentraram o prédio, Al não teve um único instante de sossego. Enquanto arrebentava as paredes pelo caminho para que todos pudessem passar relativamente sem surpresas, pensava nos outros grupos. Riza tentou contatá-los várias vezes pelo _walkie-talkie_, mas não conseguia localizá-los, o que lhe fazia pensar que talvez os outros também estivessem enfrentando problemas. Estavam todos sozinhos e no escuro.

"Está tudo muito fácil...", ele pensava, ouvindo ao longe sons de outras lutas. Por que, então, não aparecia ninguém naquela ala do prédio? Era a área da "cadeia", a mesma de onde tinham resgatado Elysia, dias atrás. Em determinado momento, depararam-se com uma estrutura de pedra, semelhante a um elevador, que subia do solo. Engoliu em seco. Até naquele momento, precisava se lembrar daquilo...

–Pro chão! Todos! – então, ouviu os sibilos de Riza, urgentes, às suas costas, e se abaixou, as costas contra aquela coluna de pedra. Em silêncio, até com a respiração presa, pôde ouvir, muito longe, passos. Claro, uma armadilha, ou pelo menos a idéia que a Black Rose fazia de armadilhas. Ele não daria o primeiro passo, não dessa vez. Ele esperaria. Calmamente.

E então, a espera terminou. De todos os lados daquele entroncamento, surgiram pessoas vestidas de negro. Ele não soube dizer a quantidade precisa, mas nem se importou. O sinal veio com um tiro, absurdamente certeiro, que atingiu em cheio uma das pessoas de preto na nuca. Daí para frente, era a vez dele. Batendo as mãos no chão, puxou uma lança de pedra e metal, e começou a dar o seu próprio show. Os outros dois alquimistas, especialistas em transmutação de rochas, também ajudaram, criando uma trincheira que os protegia e permitia que atacassem, e os outros, encabeçados por Riza, disparavam contra seus atacantes. Eram muitos, e eram bons, mas não eram páreo para o poderoso Exército de Amestris. Al nem precisou lançar mão da alquimia tantas vezes quanto tinha pensado: apenas com as artes marciais aprendidas com Izumi-sensei, conseguiu derrotar vários deles, e sair apenas com um pequeno ferimento no braço esquerdo. Foi uma luta relativamente curta, mas muito violenta. Al olhou para trás. Riza estava impassível, tranqüila, como sempre, e conseguia passar isso a seus homens.

–OK, pessoal, todo mundo junto, e cuidado – ela sabia liderar, e Al a admirou, obedecendo-a fielmente. Ele também achava que, para uma primeira linha de defesa, estava fácil demais, mas percebeu que em nenhum momento considerou a quantidade de pessoas que serviam à Black Rose. Ele sabia que eram loucos, mas não sabia que cabiam _tantos_ loucos assim em Amestris...

Eles seguiram, caminhando em silêncio, os ouvidos atentos para qualquer som que pudessem ouvir. Estava tudo tão escuro... ao longe, eles podiam ouvir vozes raivosas, e sons de lutas, e ele pensava sobre como andariam as coisas para os outros destacamentos. Foi então que Riza estacou, chocada, ao chegarem ao fim do corredor.

Al caminhou até ela, abrindo espaço entre os outros, e olhou na mesma direção que a tenente. Imediatamente, sentiu-se tonto, mas forçou-se a ficar lá e observar. Eles estavam parados em frente a um lugar amplo, mais iluminado que o resto. Num canto, botijões de gases variados, que o alquimista reconheceu como sendo materiais de purificação alquímica. Nas paredes, frascos, com coisas que pareciam se mexer ainda. Havia desenhos, fotos, pinturas, restos de coisas em apodrecimento... simplesmente repugnante. No teto, um enorme sinal em forma de ômega feito com ladrilhos vermelhos brilhava fantasmagoricamente com a luz das lâmpadas.

–Isso é... o laboratório da Eclipse, eu acho – disse Al, meio rouco, abismado – Ela fez todo tipo de transmutação proibida e experiências aqui.

E de repente, ele começou a sentir que aquele lugar era o ambiente mais odioso onde já estivera. Ele podia quase sentir todo o desespero das vidas arrancadas por ela, naquele lugar. Ele podia senti-las clamando por justiça, e por vingança. Muita coisa naquele lugar era estranha. Havia, por exemplo, um imenso buraco na parede oposta à porta, que parecia ter sido explodido. O chão também parecia mais uma miniatura de uma cadeia de montanhas, com estilhaços espalhados por todo lugar. Uma árvore, meio seca, brotava do meio das pedras. E, num canto, havia uma cadeira, e dois pequenos montes de pó no chão ao lado das pernas dela. Até mesmo o ar daquele lugar parecia pesado e maligno.

–Riza, leve-os daqui – ele disse, tomando uma decisão rápida – Por ali, por aquele buraco. Sigo vocês depois. Tem uma coisa aqui que eu preciso fazer.

Ela concordou, e conduziu os outros para a passagem. Alphonse deu uma última olhada naquele lugar. Ele não deixaria que aquele fosse o palco de mais dor. Se ele podia sentir tudo aquilo, deveria ter um propósito. E, se esse propósito era impedir que a história se repetisse, ele aceitava o desafio. Lentamente, começou a reunir, nas mãos, o máximo de emergia que pudesse, e mirou direto nos botijões. Izumi era uma boa professora. Ela tinha lhe ensinado que, geralmente, os produtos usados para purificar reações eram muito tóxicos e explosivos. E lá havia o suficiente. Bastava mirar.

E, depois, saiu pelo mesmo lugar dos outros, o fogo tomando conta do ambiente que acabava de abandonar. Tudo estava virando cinzas. Todo aquele mal, purificado pelo fogo. Era aquela a cruzada que um verdadeiro alquimista deveria abraçar. Antes de sair, olhou para trás, e lembrou-se, por um instante, do momento em que ele havia colocado fogo em sua própria casa. Os frascos estouravam com a ação das chamas, e ele só via tudo despencar, em cinzas. As chamas ardiam, violentas, e ele teve que se afastar logo para não se queimar também. Era aquela a _sua_ missão. E ele havia aceitado.

--

Nesse momento, Drake _não_ estava protegendo o seu quartel-general.

Em vez disso, ele estava cumprindo outra missão, mais importante. Silenciosamente, ele se esgueirava para dentro do QG Central de Amestris. A vigilância deles era tão ridícula... por meio de alquimia, abriu caminho até a prisão do quartel, sem ser visto. Ele dava instruções a seus subordinados pelo sistema de rádio de longo alcance que operava numa freqüência que os militares não conseguiam detectar. Pelo que eles diziam, tudo corria como planejado, e só faltava mesmo que Envy, Wrath e Eclipse entrassem em ação. Ele não precisaria de mais ninguém.

Quando entrou, viu uma figura dentro de uma das celas, banhada pela luz pálida da lua. Os cabelos cor-de-rosa, longos, estavam soltos, e ela não parecia nem um décimo da guerreira sanguinária que um dia fora. Ela estava pálida e apática, encarando sem emoção a janela. Quando ouviu os passos dele, porém, transformou-se, e correu até a grade. Ele se aproximou.

–O que fizeram com você, meu amor? – ela ouviu o tom dele, doce e triste, enquanto, pela grade, ele acariciava o rosto magro dela – Isso vai terminar agora! – e ela viu, com o coração vibrante, Drake arrebentar as grades usando sua alquimia. Depois, conduziu-a pela mão até próximo da entrada, e parou, ainda segurando-a pela mão.

–Foi terrível – ela disse, a voz débil – Eles me bateram... e me deixaram aqui trancada... e eu só podia pensar em você... eu te amo – os lábios dela procuraram os dele, e encontraram, e ela depositou naquele beijo todo o seu sentimento. Sim, apesar de ele a ter traído, ela ainda o amava, e aquele tempo na prisão só deixou isso muito mais claro. Ele correspondeu, daquele jeito estranho e frio de sempre, mas agora parecia diferente... ainda mais frio...

–Eu sinto muito – ele sussurrou, abraçando-a – Sinto muito mesmo...

–Pelo quê? – ela perguntou, meio distraidamente.

–Você me traiu – respondeu ele, no mesmo tom. Ela sentiu-se gelar. Como diabos ele sabia? – Você me traiu, e conhece muito bem o que a Black Rose faz com quem a trai...

–Você não entende, eles me obrigaram! – retrucou ela, sem voz, apavorada. Ela tentou se desvencilhar do abraço dele, mas não conseguiu, ele era forte demais – Eles... eles me batiam! E a Hughes é assustadora, se eu não contasse ela iria usar a Marca dela em mim... Além do mais, você me traiu primeiro... com a Eclipse...

–Sinto muito – o movimento dele foi rápido, e no segundo seguinte ele puxava uma corrente da cintura e a enlaçava no pescoço de Quasar. Ela tentou lutar, agarrando a corrente, tentando afastá-la, mas não conseguiu. Ele não hesitou um único momento, e com precisão, forçou as pontas da corrente até que bloqueassem a respiração da moça. Ela só teve tempo de balbuciar "seu desgraçado", e ele só parou de estrangulá-la quando, enfim, seus movimentos pararam. Quando afrouxou a corrente seu corpo caiu molemente no chão, os olhos ainda abertos, a expressão ainda apavorada, e a marca vermelha dos elos viva como se tivesse sido feita em brasa.

"Traidores morrem, meu amor", ele disse para o cadáver dela. "E você foi a traidora. Nos veremos no inferno, um dia". E, sem a menor cerimônia, saiu pelo mesmo lugar por onde entrou, dando as costas para o corpo de Quasar. Agora, precisava cuidar de outros problemas mais importantes. Tudo corria dentro do plano. Alguns inúteis haviam sido sacrificados, mas aquilo era em nome do bem maior da organização. Uma espécie de Troca Equivalente, talvez. Os mais fracos caíam, e ele, no final, iria sobrepujar todo o resto.

--

–Milady, tem certeza de que não devemos intervir? – nesse meio-tempo, Eclipse e Envy estavam num cômodo no topo do prédio, escondidos. O homúnculo estava receoso, e a cada som de batalha que ouvia sob seus pés, se encolhia – Eles devem estar precisando da nossa ajuda...

–Acalme-se, Envy-kun – disse ela, num tom desprovido de sentimento – Nós iremos, na hora certa. Você sabe exatamente a missão que estabelecemos para você, não sabe?

–Sim – ele concordou com a cabeça – Forçar o Fullmetal-anão a usar alquimia para que a transformação em Pedra Filosofal se complete. Não será difícil, se eu o conheço bem.

–É de vital importância que você consiga – ela continuou – Não sei se terei a capacidade de produzir outra Pedra, e não podemos deixar que nossos inimigos tenham o artefato mais poderoso que já foi criado no mundo, ou eles a usarão contra nós.

–Mas espero que você tenha em mente que estou numa posição bem arriscada – observou ele – Se ele usar todo o poder da Pedra, pode até ser que a transformação se complete, mas eu vou virar pó! Que garantias eu tenho, e que vantagens eu levo nessa história?

–A resposta para as duas perguntas é: nenhuma – respondeu ela, encarando-o. Aqueles olhos azuis o faziam tremer de medo – E, se você morrer, pouco me importa, contanto que a Pedra esteja em meu poder. E, se você não for – agarrou-o pelo pescoço – acabo com você.

–Bem, milady, já que colocou nesses termos... – ele gaguejou, e ela o soltou – Eu vou fazer o que está me pedindo, e garanto que você não se arrependerá em confiar em mim.

–Ótimo – ela concordou, seca, enquanto se levantava e ia até a janela – Wrath-kun! É a sua vez!

O outro homúnculo, que estava de guarda do lado de fora, apareceu na janela. Ele também ficou a uma distância segura de Eclipse, que disse, simplesmente:

–Desça até lá e dê uma lição neles. Pegue o grupo da Hawkeye, e não demore.

–Sozinho? – ele arregalou os olhos – Mas eu não...

–Faça o que eu estou mandando – ela o cortou – E não me questione, ou sabe o que te acontece.

–T-tá bem – ele concordou, gaguejando, e sumiu, pelo outro lado.

–Acha que ele conseguirá? – perguntou Envy, confuso.

–É claro que não – então, ela abriu um sorriso maldoso – Mas é uma maneira de eliminar os inúteis e dar uma utilidade a eles.

–Gosto do jeito que a sua mente trabalha, milady – o homúnculo também sorriu – E então, o que acha de irmos agora dar uma olhada no que está acontecendo lá embaixo?

Ela respirou fundo, e disse, por fim.

–Está bem. Vamos – e, encarando-o – Acho que não é justo deixar nossos amigos esperando...

--

_**Hikari – **__Luz_

_**Hotaru –**__ Vaga-lume_

_**Kurenai –**__ Algo relacionado a "vermelho"_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Bem, há pouco a se dizer a respeito desse capítulo, e do próximo. Só digo que os personagens se reunirão no próximo capítulo, e que os maiores confrontos irão se delinear na próxima parte. Até lá!_


	25. Whisper Parte 2 Confrontment

Capítulo 22 – Whisper – Parte 2: Confrontment

_**Capítulo 22 – Whisper – Parte 2: Confrontment**_

Roy seguia conduzindo sua tropa em silêncio. As quatro baixas pesavam sobre os sobreviventes, e deixavam ainda mais claro o seu dever naquele prédio. De vez em quando, encontravam-se com pequenos grupos de resistência, mas a lentidão com que avançavam deixava Edward furioso. Ele sabia que precisava se controlar, porque uma ou duas vezes acabou pulverizando as paredes do local (que mais parecia um labirinto, com dezenas de bifurcações e corredores entrecruzando-se, e que ficavam ainda mais intricados à medida que iam descendo para o subsolo do prédio) com alquimia, mas não conseguia. A raiva crescia a cada passo que dava, sem o seu controle.

–É isso aí, pessoal, chegamos – por fim, o coronel parou – Eis o almoxarifado. Tem de tudo aqui!

Eles entraram, seguindo-o. O lugar lembrava uma espécie de supermercado do mal, cheio de prateleiras cheias de armas, munições e granadas. Encostados nas paredes, galões de combustível, e em outro canto, alimentos e roupas. Roy fez sinal a um dos homens no final da fila, que carregava uma enorme mochila, e ele se aproximou.

–Ótimo, vamos dar um jeito nisso – ele esvaziou a mochila, que continha uma espécie de dispositivo. Todos os outros o cercaram, enquanto ele tirava uma granada do meio das outras do depósito, e prenderam a respiração quando ele puxou o pino. Logo depois, porém, colocou outro no lugar, ligado ao dispositivo, que foi ligado quando ele apertou um botão. Continuou apertando os botões, até que a indicação 60:00 aparecesse. Depois, arrastou os galões de combustível até próximo das munições, colocou a montagem sobre eles e apertou novamente o botão vermelho, fazendo com que o número no visor começasse a decrescer lentamente.

–Onde aprendeu isso? – um deles perguntou, observando a bomba-relógio recém-fabricada.

–Não é difícil – respondeu Roy, orgulhoso do seu trabalho – Agora vamos sair daqui. Temos uma hora para arrebentar esses caras e tirar todo mundo daqui. Assim que isso explodir, vai provocar uma reação em cadeia, arrebentando todo o subsolo e engolindo o prédio e quem quer que esteja dentro dele.

Os outros saíram rapidamente do depósito, pelo mesmo caminho pelo qual passaram. Ed se perguntou se uma hora seria o bastante para que os grupos todos pudessem sair do prédio, e se o coronel realmente sabia o que estava fazendo. Se a bomba explodisse antes, todos eles seriam feitos em pedaços; se falhasse, a sede permaneceria intacta, e se houvesse outros membros, a represália seria implacável.

–Kurenai – ele falou pelo rádio, assim que já estavam no piso superior – Já deixei o presentinho deles no lugar combinado. Vamos encontrar no centro. Avise os outros. Temos uma hora para sair, então se quiser fazer qualquer coisa aqui, seja rápida.

–Hikari, você tem certeza que... – ela começou a objetar, mas ele desligou o rádio, sem dar a ela chance de falar qualquer coisa, e seguiu andando.

De repente, seus passos foram interceptados por outros, na direção oposta. Foi rápido: no instante seguinte, estava com os dedos erguidos na altura do rosto, os braços estendidos, pronto para desencadear uma labareda gigante. À sua frente, estava uma mulher um pouco mais baixa, apontando para o seu rosto uma 9 mm engatilhada e pronta para disparar. Alguém teve a boa idéia de apontar uma luz na direção do coronel, que neste momento percebeu que estava encarando Marion Hughes.

–Nunca mais faça isso, ouviu? – ele disse, abaixando os dedos – Tem idéia do que eu poderia ter feito?

–Não muita coisa – respondeu ela, também abaixando a arma – Provavelmente, eu teria enfiado uma bala na sua testa antes. Como estão as coisas?

–Na mesma – respondeu ele – Deixamos aquela lembrancinha para eles. Agora, temos que nos concentrar em nossos alvos principais.

–Eclipse, Envy, Wrath e Drake – ela enunciou, concordando com a cabeça – Quanto tempo ainda temos?

–Cinqüenta e seis minutos – confirmou ele, olhando em seu relógio – Sincronizei meu relógio com o dispositivo. Não é muita coisa, considerando o tamanho do prédio. Mas tenho a firme convicção de que eles virão atrás de nós, e você sabe por que – ele a encarou, um estranho sorriso no rosto.

–Cala essa boca, Roy – ela se aborreceu – Não se esqueça de por que estamos aqui, OK? Vamos seguir.

Os dois grupos se uniram, e passaram a caminhar na direção para a qual o destacamento de Roy estava indo. Marion evitava olhar Edward nos olhos, e ele sabia bem qual era a razão. Ela desaprovava aquilo, ele sabia bem, mas a investigadora também estava ciente de que não havia alternativa. E, além do mais, a aquela altura do campeonato, nada mais poderia ser feito.

–Falei com McCarthy agora há pouco – disse ela, objetiva – Eles estão na ala sul do prédio. Por lá está tudo deserto. Já o Falman disse que eles pegaram um grupo teimoso, e que alguns dos nossos acabaram ficando pelo caminho. O que quer que eles estejam planejando, estão esperando que a gente se reúna.

–Está todo mundo indo para o lugar combinado? – perguntou Roy.

–É claro que estão – respondeu ela – A essa hora, devem estar todos se mobilizando para lá. Vi um incêndio no caminho pra cá, no que parecia ser o laboratório da Eclipse. Você tem algo a ver com isso?

–Não – ele deu de ombros, confuso – Nem vi esse lugar. É melhor ficarmos quietos, e continuar.

Ed começava a sentir-se tonto e fraco. Desde o começo era assim: a Pedra o exauria rapidamente. Marion tremia levemente, e cuidadosamente procurava se afastar dele o máximo possível. "Ela já passa mal só de eu me aproximar dela...", ele pensou, sentindo-se acabrunhado de repente. Ele fazia mal a ela, e fazia mal a Alphonse. Engoliu em seco, e suspirou, olhando para a própria mão esquerda. As linhas desenhadas pareciam brilhar fracamente. Enojado, desviou o olhar, e colocou a mão no bolso da capa.

Ele foi ficando por último, e deixando que os outros lhe passassem à frente. A luta anterior, somada às transmutações acidentais, estava manifestando seus sinais no seu corpo. Aquelas almas pareciam se alimentar da sua própria vida, drenando sua energia até a última gota. Apoiou-se à parede. Sua raiva parecia aumentar tanto quanto seu cansaço. Ele sentia raiva de Eclipse, por ter feito aquilo à ele. Sentia raiva de si mesmo, por ter permitido, e por ter sido fraco demais para cumprir aquilo a que se propusera. Sentia raiva do mundo, das pessoas cujas almas estavam dentro dele, da vida... naquela hora, lamentava até por não acreditar em Deus para ter raiva dele também. As pessoas que acreditavam em Deus, pelo menos, tinham alguém a quem culpar caso as coisas dessem errado, mas no caso dele, cético, que não acreditava em nada, nem mesmo esse consolo era permitido. O único culpado dos seus problemas era ele mesmo. E seria ele o único que pagaria. A tontura foi aumentando cada vez mais, até que, por fim, acabou se desequilibrando, e quase caindo.

_Quase_, porque alguém o segurou a tempo. Um pouco surpreso, ele se virou, agarrando-se novamente aos tijolos gastos da parede. Era Alphonse, que o segurava pelo braço. Ed percebeu que seu rosto estava coberto de fuligem, e que suas roupas estavam levemente chamuscadas. "Deve ter algo a ver com o que a Marion disse sobre o laboratório da Eclipse", pensou ele, com uma pontadinha de satisfação. Recuperando-se rapidamente, fez um gesto brusco com o braço e se desvencilhou do irmão.

–Já pedi que não tocasse em mim – disse ele, tentando imprimir o máximo possível de hostilidade à sua voz – Isso pode ser perigoso.

–Ed, me escute – Al foi direto – Você precisa de ajuda. Vamos sair daqui...

–Não posso – respondeu o mais velho, rude – Já falamos sobre isso. Se quiser me ajudar, ótimo, mas se quiser me impedir, é melhor que vá embora.

Al o encarou. Ele queria terminar aquilo do jeito dele, e o mais novo, de alguma forma, sentiu que era sua obrigação deixá-lo cumprir sua missão em paz. De certa forma, devia isso ao irmão.

–Está bem. _Nii-san._ – ele o chamou da maneira que chamava cinco anos antes, num tom que não lembrava em nada a voz débil e assustada do Alphonse de metal – Vamos enfrentar isso juntos. Tome, vai te fazer bem – entregou ao mais velho um cantil cheio, do qual ele bebeu sofregamente. Os dois alcançaram o resto da comitiva, agora aumentada pelos homens de Riza.

Ela estava ao lado de Roy, sem dizer nada. Droga, ele _estava_ estranho. Ela não sabia explicar como, porque ele estava agindo como sempre, mas sabia que algo estava errado. Ela o conhecia melhor do que ninguém, e por causa disso podia ver a enorme nuvem negra sobre sua cabeça.

"Esqueça isso, Riza", ela dizia a si mesma. "Ele é o seu coronel, e sabe o que está fazendo. Concentre-se em sua missão e pare de pensar em bobagens." Havia tanto em que pensar... a princípio, a perspectiva de ter, sob seus pés, uma bomba que iria explodir em menos de uma hora e fazer todo o prédio afundar no chão não era nada agradável.

Eles seguiam em silêncio, como uma procissão religiosa. Pouco depois, o grupo de Falman juntou-se a eles, no mesmo silêncio. O líder deles estava com uma tala branca, manchada de vermelho, no braço, mas ninguém se atreveu a perguntar o que havia acontecido. O último foi o grupo de McCarthy, um pouco mais animado que os outros, mas que também preferiu ficar em silêncio. E a procissão seguiu, cada um com seus próprios pensamentos. Eram mais ou menos cinqüenta e cinco pessoas, e quase todos se perguntavam se esse número seria o suficiente.

Por fim, pararam num lugar mais amplo, parecido com um imenso salão de festas e totalmente escuro. O centro do prédio. E, mesmo sem ver, eles podiam sentir que, escondidos entre as sombras, estavam dezenas, talvez centenas de pessoas. Como previsto, eles queriam um confronto direto. Os cinqüenta e cinco homens e mulheres do exército de Amestris se preparavam, em silêncio, esperando pelo sinal do coronel. Ele escondeu o visor do relógio sob o casaco e acendeu a lanterna de modo que a luz não denunciasse sua posição. 44 minutos. Teria que ser o suficiente.

–É agora – ele sussurrou – Separem-se, e ao meu sinal... ataquem.

Ed sentiu que a mão de Alphonse apertou a sua própria, um segundo antes de ele ouvir passos leves e rápidos se distanciando. Ele também saiu correndo, com os passos mais leves que conseguiu. Marion seguiu na mesma direção de onde tinham vindo, aproximando-se da porta. Os outros seguiram em direções diferentes, e no centro, Roy permaneceu, segurando Riza pela mão.

–Coronel, o que é... – ela começou, mas ele não deixou que ela terminasse porque no instante seguinte segurou-a pela cintura e beijou-a, afagando de leve os cabelos e afrouxando o rabo-de-cavalo em que estavam presos. Ela cedeu instantaneamente, aconchegando seu corpo ao dele, abraçando-o. Ele a beijava como se não soubesse se a veria outra vez.

Então, ela percebeu uma coisa engraçada...

Por que o rosto dele estava úmido daquele jeito?

–Riza, eu te amo mais do que tudo – ele disse, assim que seus lábios se separaram, a boca quase tocando a orelha dela, um tom rouco e suplicante na voz – Nunca se esqueça disso – eles não se separaram imediatamente, e ficaram lá, abraçados. Ele podia sentir o coração dela bater contra o seu próprio peito, acelerado, a respiração levemente descompassada, a força trêmula com que ela o abraçava... Se pudesse escolher um momento, um único momento, que durasse para sempre, seria aquele. E a perspectiva da separação só fazia com que seu coração se partisse ainda mais – Agora vá... – ele a deixou ir, e enxugou o rosto, torcendo para que ela não tivesse percebido as lágrimas dele.

E, então, respirou fundo, reassumindo o controle. E, sem nenhuma hesitação, disparou com os dedos uma imensa labareda que se irradiou por todo o ambiente. Todos a viram, e entenderam. Era o sinal. O primeiro a agir foi Alphonse, que disparou, para o teto, uma imensa bola de energia elétrica que, por alguns momentos, iluminou o ambiente e revelou as posições dos inimigos, além de abrir, no teto, um buraco que permitia que a luz da lua entrasse e os tornasse mais visíveis. Depois disso, os outros puderam agir.

Logo, o brilho das balas e das lâminas era suficiente para revelar todos os que estavam lá dentro. A luta era feroz. Os grupos com os quais eles lutaram antes lhes deram uma falsa sensação de segurança, mas agora havia pelo menos oito Black Roses para cada militar, e chegavam mais, vindos de outras partes do prédio. Roy não podia usar sua alquimia de fogo porque corria o risco de atingir aliados, então tudo o que podia fazer era atirar. Riza, por outro lado, estava cercada e sozinha e não conseguia fazer muita coisa.

Marion também estava de mãos atadas. Juntamente com um pequeno grupo composto por cinco ou seis militares, usava toda a sua fúria. Alphonse estava próximo a ela, e viu-a usando alquimia pela primeira vez, ao transmutar o chão limoso e transformá-lo um monte de pontas que perfuraram dois ou três membros da Black Rose. Havoc e Falman a ajudavam, com o que podiam, inutilmente. Os outros alquimistas federais também usavam o que tinham de melhor, mas nada parecia ser suficiente para derrubá-los.

–Droga, isso não tá dando certo – disse Ed, entredentes, ao alquimista Westerholt, próximo a ele, enquanto lutavam contra um grupo particularmente teimoso – Para cada um que matamos, outros três aparecem!

–Por que você não usa a sua alquimia, Fullmetal? – perguntou Westerholt, enquanto lançava pedregulhos incandescentes nos inimigos – Iria ajudar muito...

–Não posso – respondeu ele sem voz – Não posso...

–Não pode, Fullmetal? – foi então que outra voz, zombeteira, falou atrás dele – Que pena... parece então que vou me divertir muito com você.

Ele não se virou. Apenas sorriu, um doce e estranho sabor na boca, uma mistura de desejo de vingança, ódio e satisfação insana E, ainda sem se virar, disse:

–Eu estava esperando por você, Envy-kun.

O próprio homúnculo estremeceu quando o alquimista se virou. A luz da lua, vinda do buraco no teto aberto por Al, incidia diretamente sobre o seu rosto. Os respingos de sangue no rosto e no cabelo e a expressão furiosa e dura no rosto deixavam muito claro que ele não estava para brincadeira. E, mesmo exausto e sentindo o corpo tremer, não iria fraquejar, não agora que sua chance havia aparecido de tão boa vontade na sua frente.

–Vamos resolver isso, amiguinho – ele insistiu, encarando o homúnculo. As outras lutas podiam esperar – Acabar com isso, aqui e agora, de uma vez por todas.

–Você realmente está ansioso para morrer, não é? – Envy riu, embora no fundo achasse que talvez subestimar o alquimista naquele estado não fosse uma boa idéia – Então tudo bem, posso juntá-lo à sua namoradinha estúpida num piscar de olhos.

Num movimento rápido, então, Ed puxou a capa negra e a jogou longe. A blusa sob ela não tinha mangas, e as marcas no braço esquerdo ficavam mais visíveis que nunca. "Veja o que eles fizeram comigo", ele pensava, os olhos dourados fixos no homúnculo, que agora estava parado na sua frente, "veja o que eles fizeram... e imagine o que vou fazer com você em agradecimento!".

Envy transfigurou seu braço numa espécie de automail, e dele puxou uma lâmina, como a de Ed. Por alguns instantes, os dois se encararam, esperando que o outro desse o primeiro passo, e andavam em círculos, como numa espécie de valsa macabra. Com um movimento rápido, soltou a trava no pulso e revelou a lâmina longa e afiada sob a dobra de metal.

–Conceda-me uma última dança Envy-kun – disse Ed, num tom desprovido de emoções. E, sem dizer mais nada, partiu para o ataque, com toda a fúria que podia ter.

--

Roy estava tentando manter o ambiente o mais iluminado que pudesse. Sempre que encontrava algo que pudesse queimar, o fazia. Em alguns minutos, havia vários focos de incêndio espalhados pelo salão. Só então ele teve consciência do real tamanho do lugar, e presumiu que talvez se tratasse de uma sala de conferências pois, encostadas nas paredes, estavam mesas e cadeiras.

Aproximou-se de uma das chamas e olhou novamente o relógio. 39 minutos. O tempo se escoava como areia entre os dedos. Precisava tirá-los de lá antes que a bomba explodisse. Começava, então, a pensar que uma hora talvez fosse pouco tempo, e que, se não fizesse algo, seus cinqüenta e cinco homens seriam tragados pelo chão e feitos em pedacinhos quando aquela hora terminasse. Precisava, pelo menos, salvá-los, garantir que a maioria deles sairia de lá viva e inteira. A princípio, pensou em descer sozinho até o depósito e desarmar o dispositivo, mas logo descartou a idéia. Ele certamente seria visto, e não o deixariam sair de lá.

Ele ia ajudando seus homens no que podia. Os inimigos eram muitos, e os alquimistas do grupo tinham um trabalho adicional ao tentar proteger aqueles que não dispunham dessa arma. Roy não conseguia ver onde Riza estava, e se perguntava como ela estaria se virando. Já começava a ver corpos dos seus homens pelo chão, e se perguntava se um deles poderia ser... não, não poderia! Ela era a melhor entre os melhores, e ficaria bem... disso ele se garantiria pessoalmente.

Foi então que ouviu um som inconfundível...

Pequenos elos metálicos chocando-se um contra o outro... arrastando-se pelo chão na mesma velocidade em que passos, também soando levemente metálicos, vinham na direção dele. Ao longe, enxergou um vulto alto e forte, um pouco maior que ele mesmo, mas seu rosto continuou escondido nas sombras. Mas não precisava vê-lo para saber quem era.

Drake. O próprio líder da Black Rose. Indo na direção dele.

Roy criou uma labareda e começou a brincar com ela, com as mãos, sempre mantendo-a na altura do rosto. Ele _queria_ que Drake o visse, e viesse na sua direção. Era graças àquele homem que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo. E, se era para acontecer assim, deveria transformar aquilo num espetáculo que entraria para a história.

–Você é corajoso, coronel Mustang – a voz do homem era calma e compassada, mas tinha um irritante tom de superioridade – Meu amigo Marcus falou tudo sobre você, e estava ansioso para conhecê-lo pessoalmente.

–Também estava ansioso para vê-lo, sr. Drake – Roy entrou de cabeça no jogo do outro – Ouvi também falar sobre você... E não gostei muito do que me contaram.

–Parece que você não está muito disposto a conversar – disse o outro, começando a girar lentamente a corrente em sua mão. Roy percebeu, no pulso dele, o desenho de um círculo de transmutação, e viu que a corrente começava lentamente a brilhar, incandescente – Sabe, aqui entre nós, eu também sou alquimista. É mais um hobby do que uma ocupação séria, mas de vez em quando eu também gosto de deixar as coisas... em chamas, se é que você me entende.

–É? E eu ganho a vida fazendo isso – Roy deu um sorriso enviesado – Aliás, você já deve saber que a sua namoradinha estúpida está em nosso poder, não é?

–Não só sei como já cuidei disso eu mesmo – respondeu o outro, no mesmo tom, fazendo Roy engolir em seco – Não estou errado em dizer que é por causa dela que vocês estão aqui, não é? Sim, nós pensamos que aquela desgraçada iria nos entregar, e já estávamos preparados para uma invasão. Realmente, vocês nos surpreenderam em número e organização, mas estão na _nossa_ casa, e a vantagem é nossa. Meia dúzia de pessoas não serão o bastante para nos derrubar.

Roy perdeu a cabeça, e deu um primeiro _faux pas_, lançando na direção de Drake uma chama enorme, da qual o outro se esquivou facilmente, e com esse ataque, abriu uma brecha para que o outro contra-atacasse, acertando a corrente incandescente bem no meio das suas costas. A dor foi instantânea: mesmo com a casaca azul de tecido resistente, sentiu a própria carne queimando. Travou os dentes, e apertou os olhos, soltando uma exclamação abafada de dor.

–E, no fim, estão todos aqui – Drake continuou, golpeando-o novamente com a corrente. Desta vez, Roy conseguiu se esquivar, rolando para o lado – Você, a segunda-tenente Hughes, a major Hawkeye, vários alquimistas federais... inclusive o nosso já velho amigo Edward Elric... muito obrigado por nos devolver a Pedra Filosofal, garanto que faremos um ótimo uso dela.

–VOCÊ NÃO VAI TOCAR EM NENHUM DELES! – o alquimista das chamas não queria ouvir mais nada. Começou a lançar pequenas chamas, como projéteis. Acertou poucos, mas pelo menos conseguiu fazer o sorriso cínico de Drake sumir.

Foi então que a luta ficou realmente violenta. Talvez o líder da Black Rose não estivesse acostumado a ser desafiado. Agora, começava a atacar Roy sem piedade. Drake era dez vezes melhor, mais forte, mais rápido e mais cheio de ódio que Quasar. Os golpes eram velozes e imprevisíveis. A princípio, sem conseguir encontrar uma única brecha, Roy só podia tentar se esquivar. Mesmo assim, várias vezes foi golpeado, e a dor nas queimaduras já começava a travar seus movimentos.

E, então, a oportunidade surgiu. Quando enfim conseguiu um espaço, disparou contra Drake a sua melhor chama, lançando-o longe, com um urro de dor. A reação foi rápida: em questão de poucos segundos, ele se levantou e correu na direção do coronel, tentando acertar a corrente bem no meio do rosto do outro. Mas não conseguiu. Em vez disso, Roy segurou a ponta da corrente, a alguns centímetros de seu rosto, e mesmo sentindo a luva se desfazer e a mão se queimar, não soltou.

–Você acha que é o único que sabe brincar, Drake-san? – ele disse, num tom sussurrante – Você acabou com a vida de muitas pessoas... matou meus homens... usou um dos meus melhores alquimistas para o seu plano amaldiçoado... quase matou minha investigadora... E agora acha que vou deixá-lo sair incólume? Não... não vai ser fácil assim.

–O que pensa que está fazendo? – o outro riu – Você não consegue me acompanhar. Quasar era fraca e estúpida, por isso foi facilmente capturada, mas você está me subestimando – e, aproximando-se do rosto de Roy, sussurrou em seu ouvido – Você vai morrer esta noite, bem aqui... mas, antes, será obrigado a ver todos os seus amiguinhos caindo um por um.

–Eu sei disso – para o espanto de Drake, Roy também sorriu – É por isso que estou me garantindo pessoalmente de que vou arrastar vocês comigo.

E então, puxou a corrente com força, jogando Drake novamente para longe, para que dessa vez ele se chocasse contra uma coluna, depois jogou a corrente para um canto. Desenhando rapidamente no chão um círculo de transmutação, fez com que uma dobra de pedra aparecesse e travasse o corpo do oponente no chão. Aproximou-se, com passos lentos, e os dedos prontos para disparar a última chama.

–Você acaba de cometer o maior erro da sua vida – disse então Drake, com um sorriso insano – E quem vai pagar por ele não vai ser você...

--

Outra luta violenta já estava ocorrendo, a alguns metros dali. Marion e Alphonse continuavam em sua resistência, mas o grupo anterior já estava reduzido. Em questão de minutos, três dos seus alquimistas foram assassinados, e mais e mais inimigos surgiam. A investigadora sabia que tinham pouco tempo antes que a bomba explodisse, mas sabia também que, se não conseguissem sair, era sua obrigação manter todos os Black Roses dentro do prédio e deixar que os explosivos fizessem seu trabalho. Ela observava Alphonse, a alguns metros dali, disparando bolas eletrificadas ou envolvidos em ferozes lutas corporais.

–Afastem-se, a Hughes é minha – foi então que ouviram uma voz gelada, com um sotaque que reforçava as vogais abertas. Imediatamente, todos os que estavam enfrentando os amestrianos se afastaram, e no seu campo visual surgiu uma mulher alta e gelada, de pele e cabelos brancos, vestes negras e imensos olhos azuis. Eclipse.

–Alphonse, saia daqui – ela disse, enquanto tirava a pulseira que escondia a sua Marca e a entregava a ele – Leve isso e guarde para mim. E fique longe. Essa briga é _minha._

–Mas, Marion, eu... – ele tentou argumentar, mas ela o cortou.

–_Se manda_, eu já disse – o olhar dela não admitia contestação, e ele, sem alternativa, obedeceu – Então você tá a fim de me encarar, sua vadia? Tudo bem. Eu topo.

As duas mulheres se encararam, e no segundo seguinte partiram para a briga. Ambas foram treinadas tanto em alquimia quanto em artes marciais nas Ilhas do Leste, e suas habilidades físicas eram equivalentes. Uma não conseguia acertar a outra, pois ambas tinham uma capacidade extraordinária de defesa e esquiva. Isso, somado à fúria com a qual se golpeavam, proporcionava um espetáculo ao mesmo tempo bonito e assustador.

–DESGRAÇADA! – Marion estava simplesmente possuída pela raiva, e cansada de não conseguir acertar a oponente, bateu com força as mãos no chão, fazendo novamente com que pontas de pedra se projetassem do chão. Elas, porém, não acertaram Eclipse, que se esquivou graciosamente, e, como contra-ataque também bateu as mãos no chão e fez com que uma enorme rachadura se abrisse derrubasse, dentro dela, algumas pessoas um pouco à frente. Marion só não caiu porque conseguiu saltar a tempo.

Ela ficou parada, encarando a outra, os olhos parados, fixos e estreitos. Eclipse podia até não exibir nenhuma expressão facial, mas Marion sentia que era como se a outra estivesse debochando dela. Eclipse, por sua vez, observava a oponente furiosa com interesse. As pessoas geralmente deixavam-na fascinada, porque sempre eram imprevisíveis... E com certeza a descrição que os outros fizeram de Marion não se aplicava à mulher que estava na sua frente.

Aquele momento, porém, durou pouco, porque logo no instante seguinte Marion atacou novamente, dessa vez disparando com seu revólver. Conseguiu, enfim, atingi-la de raspão, no braço. Só então a alquimista albina manifestou alguma reação. Seus olhos se estreitaram na direção do ferimento, e ela, sem dizer nada, puxou da cintura uma faca longa e pontiaguda. Marion não teve como reagir: em segundos, a lâmina inteira penetrou em seu corpo, na altura dos rins. Logo, ela sentiu o próprio sangue escorrer do ferimento. Talvez pela adrenalina, a dor não era muito forte, mas ela sabia que, na certa, algum órgão acabava de ser perfurado.

Mas, de alguma forma, ela sabia que _não iria_ morrer ali, daquele jeito... E que aquela era a sua chance de virar a mesa.

--

Alphonse não sabia o que fazer. Ele enfrentava os que podia, mas várias vezes foi obrigado a fugir. Já estava cheio de ferimentos, todos leves, mas que deixavam claro de que eles estavam perdendo aquela luta. Desde que Marion o enxotou de perto dela, não conseguia encontrar ninguém conhecido. Mas o que mais o preocupava era Ed. E se alguma coisa desse errado, quem o ajudaria?

Encontrou, então, um grupo com problemas. Eram alguns dos atiradores de elite, que, cercados, estavam indefesos. Alphonse encontrou a sua chance: bateu as mãos espalmadas no chão, fazendo com que pedras se projetassem do chão, aprisionando-os e dando aos militares a chance de escapar. Eles não o viram, mas preferiram não abusar da sorte e saíram de lá rapidamente.

Por onde andasse, Al tropeçava em corpos. Não queria nem pensar em quantos eram de aliados e quantos eram de inimigos, mas sabia que muitos já haviam caído dos dois lados. Se pudesse pelo menos tirar todos de lá... ele sabia a respeito da bomba, e calculava que eles deveriam ter menos de meia hora antes que ela explodisse.

–ELRIC! SE ABAIXE! – ele ouviu uma voz, vinda de algum lugar, mas não questionou. Só sentiu, zunindo sobre a sua cabeça, alguma coisa quente e barulhenta, que se chocou com força no chão, passando por onde segundos antes estava a sua cabeça. Olhou para trás, e viu o homúnculo Wrath, com várias pedras, que ele transmutava para que se derretessem e se tornassem verdadeiras balas. Não teve tempo nem de respirar, porque Wrath jogou outras e outras.

–NÃO TENHO TEMPO PRA PERDER COM VOCÊ! – o alquimista perdeu a paciência, e jogou contra o homúnculo um de seus globos de energia, arremessando-o longe. Levantou-se logo depois e tentou ir para outro lado, mas sentiu que algo o prendia no chão, e percebeu que eram correntes, transmutadas diretamente do chão.

–Não vou deixar você sair daqui – disse Wrath – Minhas ordens eram para deter o grupo de Riza Hawkeye e, bem, você faz parte desse grupo.

Mas Al não queria nem saber. Bateu as mãos no chão, e fez com que uma lança saltasse exatamente no ponto onde o homúnculo estava, traspassando-o. Wrath apenas olhou e riu, dizendo:

–Isso não vai me deter, e você devia saber disso.

–Eu sei – disse o alquimista, irado – Mas na certa ISSO vai! – e, novamente, bateu as mãos no chão, fazendo com que dessa vez uma corrente elétrica partisse pela pedra úmida até a lança. Ele só pôde ouvir o homúnculo gritar enquanto a eletricidade fazia o seu trabalho, e no fim, só restava um corpo chamuscado e fumegante, que logo se desfez em pó. Al respirou fundo, e limpou as luvas na roupa. Um a menos. Faltava o outro.

E, foi então que ele ouviu um grito inconfundível, que o fez gelar:

–RIZA! NÃO! – a voz estava desesperada. E Alphonse não pôde fazer nada a não ser observar a tragédia que se desenrolava à sua frente...

--

_**Nota da autora:**__ Gente, é isso. Acho que esse é o último capítulo em que realmente teremos algum suspense. O final não será bonito, eu já aviso a vocês. Muitos não vão gostar e vão me amaldiçoar pela eternidade. A próxima atualização será a última: serão três capítulos publicados de uma só vez, exatamente para encerrar a história corretamente, e eu realmente espero que vocês estejam lá para ler, OK? Resolvi deixar as respostas das reviews para o final do capítulo, então aqui vão elas:_

_**patillion:**__ Eu sei, eu sei... Devo lembrá-la que, se o Ed morrer, ele não poderá mais voltar para o outro lado da Porta, porque o outro corpo que ele tinha lá já morreu, lembra (capítulo 49, 50 ou 51 do anime, não me lembro ao certo). Isso, portanto, é uma coisa que infelizmente não vai acontecer... Sorry... Mas pelo menos alguém aqui gosta, nem que seja um pouquinho, da Tati... valeu! _

_**Japonesinha1987:**__ Obrigada pelos elogios! Garanto que me esforcei ao máximo para que o confronto entre Ed e Envy fique à altura das expectativas de todos. Se não ficou, me desculpem, prometo tentar melhorar..._

_**Sammy-Chan'x3:**__ OMG! Vocês estão me deixando extremamente mal-acostumada com essas reviews fantásticas! Bem, posso adiantar que Envy não é do tipo que repete truques... mas você está no caminho certo, e se você acha o Envy chato __**agora**__, no próximo capítulo sim você vai chamá-lo de "filho da p...". Não preciso continuar, né? xD_

_Pois bem, galera, obrigado de coração pelas reviews... já fico até triste de pensar que já está quase no final e que, em breve, essas reviews lindas vão acabar... TT.TT... Bem, é isso. Até mais, e beijos! :D_


	26. Whisper Parte 3 Late Redemption

Capítulo 22 – Whisper – Parte 3: Late Redemption

_**Capítulo 22 – Whisper – Parte 3: Late Redemption**_

Como Drake podia ser tão arrogante?

Roy o havia submetido, e o líder da Black Rose, preso ao chão, não podia fazer nada. E mesmo assim ele ria... O coronel aprendeu a nunca subestimar um inimigo, mas estava confuso. O que o outro poderia fazer contra ele e, principalmente, contra os outros?

Mas a resposta veio. E o alquimista das chamas não gostou dela.

Ele se esqueceu de que Drake também era alquimista. O outro, com uma facilidade inacreditável, desfez em pó a dobra de pedra que prendia o seu corpo, e tirou algo da cintura. Um rádio. Roy tentou partir para cima dele, mas só então percebeu que, além de se libertar das pedras, Drake também tivera tempo de prendê-lo ao chão com as mesmas. Ele deu uma instrução muito clara:

–Chega de brincar. Acabem com todos. E comecem pelos atiradores.

O chão sumiu sob os pés de Roy. Ele sabia que, em algum lugar, estava a _sua_ atiradora, a _sua_ sniper favorita. E, de repente, tudo fez sentido. A previsão de Marion, agora, era muito clara. Era àquele momento que ela se referia. O momento decisivo. Ele não podia deixar que acontecesse. Ele tinha que salvá-la.

Assim que terminou de dar suas instruções, Drake voltou-se para Roy que, pálido e furioso, tremia. O outro sorriu, e aquilo acendeu as reservas mais profundas de ódio do alquimista. Drake ainda provocou, aproveitando-se do fato de o outro estar preso:

–Eles vão matar todos agora. _Todos._ Você deveria ter sido menos petulante.

"Chega", Roy pensou, tomando a decisão da sua vida. "Chega. Isso vai terminar agora."

E então, tudo seguiu vertiginosamente rápido. Drake o subestimara demais. Aproveitando-se da distração dele, disparou, com a luva que ainda estava inteira, uma pequena chama, que ele foi controlando e controlando até que ficasse enorme e ele não pudesse mais suportar o calor dela sobre suas mãos. E a lançou, com força, sobre o peito do outro. Depois, quebrou os elos de pedra que prendiam seus pés, e correu na direção que seu instinto dizia que estava Riza.

Ele não sabia como conseguiu enxergá-la. Mas a viu, cercada, protegida apenas por uma frágil coluna de pedra. Os outros em volta dela já estavam mortos, caídos, mas ela parecia mais feroz que nunca. Mas Roy sabia que, por melhor e mais certeira que ela fosse, não poderia enfrentar um exército sozinha. Era como em Ishbal, na caverna. Ele respirou fundo. Sem medo. Sem hesitação. Com a clareza de quem sabe exatamente o que deve fazer e no que isso irá implicar.

–RIZA! – ele gritou, chamando para si a atenção dos outros. O desespero na voz era evidente. Se algo acontecesse a ela... – NÃO! – e correu até eles, conseguindo milagrosamente se manter livre das balas até alcançá-la.

–Roy? – ela sussurrou, ao mesmo tempo aliviada e espantada, mas ele não disse nada. Apenas abraçou-a pela cintura e arrastou-a para longe, mantendo o próprio corpo entre ela e os Black Roses.

--

A luta entre Ed e Envy estava mais para um espancamento do que para uma luta propriamente dita. Ed estava muito fraco, e Envy se aproveitava da situação, golpeando-o o tempo todo. Mesmo assim, tivera inúmeras chances para matar o alquimista de aço, mas não o fez. Parecia que ele estava brincando, se aproveitando da situação.

Não dava para suportar mais. Era hora de acabar com aquela palhaçada.

Ed reuniu toda a força que conseguiu, e golpeou as paredes em volta deles. O poder da transmutação foi estrondoso: elas simplesmente desmoronaram, e iriam esmagar o homúnculo, se ele não tivesse se desviado a tempo. Mas, logo depois, percebeu o custo disso: a tontura aumentou muito, e ele caiu de joelhos no chão.

–Não consegue parar em pé, Fullmetal-anão? – Envy ria e provocava ainda mais, e Ed, ofegante de cansaço e de ódio, o encarava, com olhos assassinos – Eu sabia... você é uma piada! Tem a Pedra Filosofal no próprio corpo e nem tem competência para usá-la...

–VÁ PRO INFERNO, DESGRAÇADO! – Ed ainda conseguiu reunir um último lampejo de força, tirada da própria raiva, e então fez com que as pedras que caíram da parede virassem lascas pontiagudas para atingir Envy. A maioria acertou, mas não o feriram, pois ele alterou a própria forma para que passassem por ele sem danos.

E foi então que aconteceu exatamente o que Marion havia lhe avisado a respeito do uso de alquimia.

Ele estava exausto, e sentia a própria consciência falhar. A cabeça girava, e ele perdia o controle sobre os próprios movimentos. Estava preso ao próprio corpo, sem conseguir fazê-lo se mexer, sem conseguir falar ou fazer nada. Ele só pôde ver Envy caminhando em sua direção, chutando-o, batendo nele, mas nem isso sentia mais. Os sentidos, um por um, foram desaparecendo.

E, então, quando tudo ficou escuro e silencioso, ele percebeu que havia falhado.

--

A presença de Eclipse era simplesmente nauseante. E, quanto mais perto ela chegava, mais Marion era capaz de sentir isso.

Naquele momento, ela estava a alguns centímetros de distância. Segurava, com força, uma faca longa e fina, cuja lâmina estava cravada no próprio corpo. Doía, mas por alguma razão a dor era secundária naquele caso. A certeza do que tinha que fazer era tão grande que nem a dor e nem o sangue podiam desviar seu pensamento.

Haku-sensei lhe disse que já havia visto outra Marca, no passado, nas Ilhas do Leste. E, na sua frente, estava uma mulher marcada, vinda das Ilhas do Leste. Ele a conhecia. Isso explicaria como ele sabia tantas coisas a respeito da _Tsumi no Irezumi_. E ela sabia exatamente o que acontecia quando uma pessoa marcada usava o seu poder em outra.

–Você... só porque tem essa marca... acha que é a senhora do mundo, não é? – ela disse, ofegante, a certeza pesando sobre sua respiração.

–Ainda não – respondeu Eclipse – Ainda não, Marion-san. Só quando recuperar minha Pedra Filosofal.

–Você sabe que eu também sou marcada, não sabe?

–É claro que sim. E sei também que você escolheu o lado errado para desenvolver esse dom.

–Uma Tsumi no Irezumi é feita num inocente, sobre um pecador – Marion foi dizendo, a cabeça baixa, um pequeno sorriso se abrindo – Nós duas fomos marcadas, mas ela só corrompeu você. Passei a minha vida toda tentando me manter íntegra, apesar de tudo...

–...e olhe como você vai terminar – debochou a alquimista albina – Um final patético para alguém com tanto talento como você.

–Errado – e, então, ela ergueu os olhos. A expressão estava endurecida e determinada – Por toda a minha vida, achei que essa Marca fosse uma maldição, mas só agora percebo que, no fim, ela vai servir para fazer você pagar por tudo o que fez.

–Do que você está falando? – a outra deu de ombros – Você nem consegue se manter de pé. O que acha que vai poder fazer comigo?

–ISTO! – ela gritou, e com um movimento das mãos, fez com que ela segurasse diretamente na marca do seu próprio pulso.

Foi instantâneo. No segundo seguinte, sentiu Eclipse estremecer, e arregalar os olhos de pavor. Ela via exatamente as mesmas cenas que a outra, mas sabia lidar muito bem com elas. Ela via cenas de sangue, gritos de pavor, fogo, explosões.

–Sabe, quando Envy tentou me matar, ele acabou aumentando o poder dela – Marion foi dizendo, lentamente – E é só por causa disso que posso fazer isso com você agora. Dói, não é? Eu não vou nem tentar arrancar a sua alma porque não quero me tornar igual a você...

–Desgraçada... maldita... – a outra balbuciava, rouca – Você... me paga... Você virá... comigo...

–Não, você vai me pagar – retrucou a outra, sem soltar a primeira – E você vai morrer sozinha, porque eu não irei com você a lugar nenhum.

–Me solte... estou avisando... me solte...

–COM TODO O PRAZER! – então, por fim, Marion puxou a faca que estava enfiada em sua cintura, e com um único golpe cortou a garganta da outra. O sangue espirrou a distância, e boa parte dele respingou em seu rosto. Depois, soltou o corpo dela, que caiu no chão com um baque surdo.

E então, permitiu-se parar e descansar. Mas apenas por um instante. Logo depois, olhou seu relógio. Pelas suas contas, deveria haver menos de vinte minutos até a explosão. Eles precisavam se apressar. Respirando fundo, levantou-se. Aparentemente, os militares começaram a virar a mesa, pois agora já havia bem menos inimigos do que antes. Mas ainda havia alguns focos de resistência. Ela viu, ao longe, McCarthy e Havoc à frente de um grupo pequeno, mas valente, que estava fazendo um belo estrago nas defesas inimigas, mas nem sinal dos outros

Olhou, então, para o seu ferimento, que sangrava bastante. Aquilo já havia dado certo uma vez, há muito tempo, com Maes. Bateu as mãos uma contra a outra, e depois tocou-as no lugar onde a faca tinha penetrado. Aquilo doeu mais que o ferimento em si: aos poucos, os músculos, artérias, veias e nervos foram se emendando e o ferimento, fechando, até que no final só restasse uma cicatriz naquele lugar.

"Ótimo", ela pensou. "Agora, voltar para o inferno, e tentar sair dele antes que tudo vire cinza".

--

"Onde estou?"

A cabeça de Ed girava. Quando abriu os olhos, ele _não viu_ o ambiente escuro e semidestruído da sede da Black Rose. Em vez disso, viu outro ambiente, igualmente escuro e semidestruído, mas amplo e aberto. Sentou-se, mas depois deitou-se novamente, tamanha era a dor em seu corpo. A princípio, não percebeu, mas aos poucos foi vendo que havia muitas pessoas à sua volta, que o encaravam inquiridoras.

–Onde eu estou? – ele perguntou em voz alta, mas ninguém respondeu – Que lugar é este? O que está havendo aqui?

–Isto é o que temos suportado desde o momento em que fomos arrancados e fundidos à Pedra Filosofal, Edward – disse uma voz masculina – Sim, sabemos tudo sobre você, até porque de certa forma _somos_ você agora. Nos perguntávamos quanto tempo iria demorar até sua própria alma se juntar a nós.

–Mas... então... eu... me perdoem – ele abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado – Eu me deixei levar... só queria me vingar pelo que eles fizeram comigo...

–Sabemos disso – disse outra voz, dessa vez feminina – E sabemos que seu plano era exatamente nos libertar depois disso, mesmo sabendo no que isso implicaria para você.

Ed se sentia mais perdido que nunca. Por várias vezes, se perguntou se haveria como as coisas ficarem piores, e sempre ficavam, mas naquele momento ele teve a certeza absoluta de que atingira o fundo do poço, e que jamais voltaria a ver o topo novamente. Não se levantou, e se dependesse da própria vontade, ficaria ali prostrado até o fim da eternidade, remoendo suas falhas uma por uma.

–Edward? – mas, então, a voz que ouviu o obrigou a se levantar – Não se preocupe. Sabemos que a culpa não foi sua. Pelo menos você tentou.

Ele olhou para frente. Era ela. _Tatiana_. Trajava roupas velhas e esfarrapadas, o rosto estava cheio de olheiras, os pés estavam feridos. Então era daquele jeito que todas aquelas almas estavam? Não era de se admirar, então, o ódio de todas elas. Ele queria correr até ela e abraçá-la, mas por alguma razão não se permitiu sair do lugar.

–Ed? – então ela se aproximou – Sei que você ainda vai conseguir. Ainda não acabou. Você ainda está vivo, e todos nós – ela olhou em volta – vamos ajudá-lo. É o mínimo que podemos fazer para compensar o dano que lhe causamos.

–Como? – ele quase não tinha voz, e tocou o rosto dela. A pele, apesar de ressecada e cheia de pó, ainda era a mesma, o calor era o mesmo – Só quero que você fique bem...

–E eu vou ficar – ela segurou a mão dele – Prometo. E dessa vez vou cumprir minha promessa.

–Por que não deixou que me levassem? Se tivesse deixado, você estaria bem agora, e não... aqui!

–Chega, Ed – ela colocou um dedo sobre os lábios dele – Eu faria aquilo de novo, se precisasse. Você foi a coisa mais maravilhosa que aconteceu na minha vida. Apesar de os últimos meses serem os mais loucos de toda a minha vida, foram os melhores. Por isso, não questione mais as decisões que tomei. Fiz tudo por você, e faria de novo. Entendeu?

Ed não podia fazer nada a não ser concordar. Ele a encarou... os olhos azuis continuavam os mesmos, doces, cheios de vida e de amor. Ele não queria saber se era real ou não. Apenas fechou os olhos e deixou que seus lábios fizessem o resto. Ele a beijou, e ela, naquele beijo, passou para ele toda a energia e confiança de que precisaria para terminar o que começara.

–Obrigado – ele sussurrou, assim que se separaram – Você me salvou, sabia?

–Não, foi você que me salvou – respondeu ela – Agora vá. Contamos com você.

E então, foi como se o chão sumisse, e ele caísse e caísse, e caísse, até bater com força contra uma superfície dura. Quando abriu os olhos, viu-se novamente na sede da Black Rose. Envy ainda o encarava, na certa sem perceber o que acontecera. E ele não sabia se havia passado um segundo ou dez minutos ou uma vida inteira, mas sabia que _aquele_ era o seu momento. E deveria aproveitá-lo.

"Você me salvou, Tati", ele pensou, enquanto, para a surpresa e choque do homúnculo, se levantava e o encarava. "Agora, guie meus passos na direção certa, porque irei precisar de você."

--

Riza não sabia mais o que fazer. Estava totalmente cercada, por todos os lados, e não podia fugir. Sua única proteção era uma coluna de pedra, atrás da qual estava escondida, mas sabia que em breve nem ela seria capaz de mantê-la segura. Não sabia o que fazer, não sabia como estavam os outros, e foi obrigada a assistir pelo menos sete dos seus caírem.

–RIZA! NÃO! – aquela voz fez seu coração dar um pulo. _Roy?_ O que ele estava fazendo ali? Ela o viu correr na sua direção, e teve ímpetos de mandá-lo ir embora, mas não conseguiu.

–Roy? – foi tudo o que ela, desconcertada, conseguiu dizer. Ele a segurou pela cintura, usando o próprio corpo como um escudo entre ela e os oponentes. Eles corriam sem parar, e várias vezes Riza sentiu o outro estremecer, com pequenos espasmos. Ela não conseguia pensar. Na verdade, não queria pensar, porque se pensasse iria fazer besteira. Roy ia disparando chamas e mais chamas contra os agressores por onde passavam, até conseguir finalmente parar num beco relativamente seguro.

–Você tá bem? – ele disse, ofegante, sentando-se no chão, sem se separar dela – Não está ferida, está?

–Não, não estou – ela disse, e se aconchegou mais nele – No que você estava pensando? Você podia ter sido... – foi então que, ao tocar nas costas dele, sentiu um líquido quente e espesso escorrendo.

De repente, parecia que o ar tinha fugido dos pulmões. Ela o encarou, e ele estava sorrindo. Ele estava pálido, e o suor estava gelado. Tateando levemente as costas dele, percebeu que havia várias marcas. Observou as pontas dos seus dedos, e viu que elas estavam cobertas por um líquido escuro e viscoso. As lágrimas vieram sem o seu controle, e ela só conseguiu balbuciar:

–Por quê?

–Eu tinha que tirar você de lá – respondeu ele, a voz fraca – Está tudo bem. Você está bem, e é isso que importa.

–Você vai ficar bem – ela tentava sorrir, entre as lágrimas, para passar confiança a ele – Você vai ficar bem, eu prometo. E...

–Riza, me ajude a me levantar – ele a cortou – Por favor. É algo que eu preciso fazer antes do fim.

–Não vai acabar aqui – ela gaguejou, recusando-se a acreditar no que estava acontecendo – Não vai... – mas o olhar dele era decidido, e ela se viu obrigada a ajudar.

As marcas eram numerosas, e parecia ser um milagre o fato de Roy ainda estar de pé. Riza, como atiradora de elite e formada em enfermagem, sabia que difícil sobreviver a tantos tiros, mas a Riza como mulher, apaixonada, acreditava piamente que seu coronel iria se recuperar. Há cinco anos atrás, ele fez isso. E poderia muito bem repetir.

Roy se desvencilhou dela. Tudo doía... ele sabia que muitos daqueles tiros haviam perfurado seus órgãos. As balas não tinham um calibre muito alto, algumas haviam parado nas costelas, e nenhuma atingiu sua coluna. Calculava, para si mesmo, apenas mais alguns minutos, e seriam o suficiente. Só precisava fazer aquilo. O xeque-mate do jogo.

Ele foi caminhando lentamente, sentindo o próprio sangue escorrer pela pele. E, ao longe, viu o homem da corrente, que nada fazia, apenas supervisionava a ação dos seus próprios homens. Ele também o viu, e deu uma risada, girando a sua corrente.

"Venha... pode vir... Riza está salva... e é isso que conta". Mesmo sabendo do risco iminente, Roy não se moveu, nem baixou o olhar. Apenas estendeu os dedos da luva que ainda estava inteira, ciente de que não conseguiria disparar uma faísca sequer a tempo, e esperou o golpe da corrente incandescente. Seria uma cicatriz a mais. Mas não importava. Drake deveria saber que ele ainda estava de pé, e que não se renderia nem abaixaria a cabeça, até o fim.

Ele não entendeu, a princípio. No instante seguinte, uma bala veio zunindo de alguma direção e atingiu diretamente a testa de Drake. A expressão facial dele nem mudou, e ainda com os olhos abertos ele caiu, com o rosto no chão, a corrente jazendo ao lado dele. Roy olhou para trás, virando-se com esforço. Era Riza, com os olhos marejados, a arma tremendo em sua mão.

Marion apareceu depois, chocada. Roy não suportava mais, e caiu no chão, de joelhos. As duas o ampararam, e o levaram de volta ao beco onde estavam. Riza deitou a cabeça dele em seu colo. Os olhos dele estavam turvos e perdidos, e a expressão do rosto indicava um sofrimento muito grande. Riza não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas, e, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer, acariciou o rosto dele com as pontas dos dedos.

–Riza, obrigado – ele disse, a voz reduzida a um murmúrio – Obrigado... por tudo... por você existir... por ter entrado na minha vida... por ter feito ela valer a pena...

–Não fala assim, amor – disse ela, beijando a testa dele – Não fala assim... você vai ficar bem...

–Posso tentar curá-lo! – disse Marion, com um último lampejo de esperança – Já consegui fechar ferimentos por meio de alquimia! – Riza o empurrou um pouco para que Marion pudesse alcançar as costas dele. Ela fez como das outras vezes: bateu as mãos uma contra a outra e depois tocou nos ferimentos, mas nada aconteceu. Tentou de novo e de novo, mas não conseguiu. Olhou para Riza, desesperada.

–Tá tudo bem, Marion... obrigado por tentar – ele se forçou a sorrir – Riza... tem uma coisa que eu queria... te pedir...

–O que você quiser – disse ela, que agora segurava a mão dele, como que para garantir que não deixaria que ele fosse embora.

–Me beija – ele disse – Uma última vez... por favor...

Ela concordou. Aquele beijo tinha gosto de sangue. Roy fechou os olhos, deixou que ela o conduzisse, que ela o levasse, queria aproveitar cada segundo ao lado dela, levar para a eternidade o rosto dela, o calor do seu corpo, seu perfume, seu toque. Ele estava morrendo, e mesmo assim estava feliz, porque estava morrendo pela pessoa que havia feito sua vida ter sentido.

–Obrigado – ele agradeceu, mais uma vez. Ela lutava contra a inconsciência que estava querendo tomar conta dele. Eles ficaram ali, em silêncio, ela segurando a mão dele, e ele vendo os olhos castanho-avermelhados dela, às vezes saindo de foco, às vezes escurecendo. E, quando sentiu que não poderia mais resistir, disse, como uma confissão – Eu te amo... Riza... eu te amo... pra sempre...

E seus olhos se fecharam. Uma última vez. A respiração dele foi ficando cada vez mais fraca, mas ela murmurava "não vá, não vá, fique mais um pouco, me espere...". E, no fim, a mão dele se soltou da dela, e cabeça pendeu para um lado. Enfim, ele se fora. Roy Mustang estava morto. Riza não tinha reação. Ele havia morrido nos seus braços... por que não o contrário, Deus? Por que não ela? Por que Deus tinha que ser mau e impiedoso para levá-lo para longe dela? Por quê? Ela chorava, de tristeza, raiva, desespero, tudo misturado, sem saber como viver, como se levantar, sem nem se lembrar de como era respirar. As lágrimas corriam livres pelo seu rosto. Ela ainda tinha a tola ilusão de que ele abriria os olhos, e se levantaria, sorrindo, dizendo que era brincadeira, mas o mais cruel é que sabia que aquilo não iria acontecer.

E a expressão dele estava tão serena... como a de alguém que dormia após um dia exaustivo no trabalho, mas que tinha a certeza de que tinha cumprido a sua missão. Marion se sentia inútil. Por que sua alquimia não funcionara? Por que? Ela tinha a obrigação de salvá-lo, já que fora ela mesma que o vira naquela situação.

O relógio dele estava caído no chão. O visor indicava exatos 13 minutos até a explosão.

--

–VOCÊ? – Envy estava possuído pela raiva, enquanto Ed se levantava – Mas eu o vi! A Pedra... você devia... DESGRAÇADO, PRO INFERNO COM A PEDRA! EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!

–Ah, você não vai, não! – o homúnculo também não esperava que Ed ainda tivesse tanta força e velocidade. Agora, os dois lutavam em pé de igualdade. A automail de Ed finalmente funcionava com 100 da capacidade. Mas ele sabia que uma arma daquelas não seria o suficiente contra um ser capaz de mudar a forma para fugir de projéteis.

"Vocês prometeram me ajudar", ele pensou, respirando fundo. "Muito bem... esta é a hora!".

O último golpe foi o mais certeiro. Ed conseguiu atravessar toda a lâmina no corpo de Envy, na altura do peito. Ele só riu, insano, dizendo, como sempre, que aquilo não iria adiantar absolutamente nada. Mas Ed já sabia disso. Sabia _muito bem_ disso.

–Isso termina aqui, Envy-kun – ele disse, e espalmou a mão esquerda na altura do peito do outro. Em poucos instantes, o lugar onde ele tocava começava a vibrar de um jeito estranho, uma vibração que foi transmitida ao resto do corpo dele.

–Pare com isso, Fullmetal! – disse Envy, apavorado – Pare com isso, eu estou avisando!

–Adeus, Envy-kun! – ele se limitou a dizer isso, e pressionou com mais força. Em instantes, todo o seu corpo foi escurecendo e escurecendo, e o que parecia ser vapor de água começava a se desprender. No fim, só restava um pó negro. Grafite. Ed transmutou todo o carbono do corpo do homúnculo para que se reunisse em agregados de grafite, e fez com que os outros compostos se evaporassem.

Era aquele, então, o fim do último dos sete homúnculos.

Assim que acabou, limpou a lâmina na bainha da calça. Olhou para o lado e viu Alphonse correndo na sua direção. Estava ofegante e parecia desesperado.

–Ed... não sei... aconteceu alguma coisa... com Roy... – ele não conseguia falar – Não consigo encontrá-lo... só o vi correndo com a Riza... depois sumiram... Você está bem?

–Estou – disse ele, suavemente – E você?

–Também – respondeu Al – Wrath tentou me matar. Mas eu acabei com ele antes.

–Envy também está morto – disse o alquimista de aço – Al, tem uma coisa que preciso que faça.

–Pode falar – o outro concordou na hora.

–Tire todos daqui – ele disse – A bomba vai explodir em alguns minutos e tem muita gente nossa por aqui, ainda. Se encontrar Marion pelo caminho, diga que estou bem, e que vou seguir o plano – ele o encarou. Havia uma tristeza profunda em seus olhos – Vá logo, por favor.

–E você? – Al tinha medo de perguntar, pois a resposta poderia ser ainda pior.

–Eu vou depois – o mais velho desconversou – Vá logo, você tem pouco tempo.

Al concordou, relutante, e deu as costas. Mas não fez o que Ed mandou. Em vez disso, se escondeu. Precisava ver o que o irmão iria fazer e, se fosse algo perigoso, intervir.

Ed, por sua vez, olhou pelo buraco na parede. A lua estava cheia, e o céu estava limpo. Era uma noite muito bonita. Suspirou profundamente, reunindo em si a coragem para fazer a última coisa que precisava terminar.

"Tomara que um dia você possa me perdoar, Al", ele murmurou, sem ter idéia de que Al o estava ouvindo. "Mas essa é uma coisa que eu tenho que fazer, e para onde vou, você não poderá me acompanhar".

Tirou o colete sem mangas, e Al percebeu, com espanto, que, sobreposto à cicatriz da Pedra, estava um círculo de transmutação complexo, desenhado em vermelho. Sangue, na certa. Mas o que o irmão pretendia fazer com um círculo de sangue no peito? A cada instante, o alquimista da tempestade ficava mais preocupado e mais apreensivo, e lentamente ia tomando consciência do que o irmão realmente pretendia fazer. Depois, Ed fez um corte na palma da mão esquerda com a lâmina do automail, e esfregou as mãos uma contra a outra, lambuzando de sangue as duas.

E então, começou. Ed fechou os olhos, aproveitando, por alguns segundos, a brisa gelada sobre sua pele, e depois bateu as mãos no peito, despejando sobre a marca toda a energia que era capaz de canalizar. Foi como uma onda de choque e de fogo correndo pelo seu corpo, exatamente o contrário da transmutação que depositou todas aquelas almas em seu corpo. Desta vez, não hesitou em gritar. Era uma dor estranha, lancinante, mas por alguma razão ela o fazia se sentir mais vivo do que nunca. E Al percebeu que, além da luz azul natural que geralmente emanava das transmutações do irmão, haviam outras, brancas e muitos intensas, que pareciam dançar acima da cabeça dele. E eram muitas.

Ed sentia cada uma das almas aprisionadas esbarrar e empurrar as outras em seu corpo, para sair. Elas saíam aos montes, como flashes de luz, através do corte. Al só observava o espetáculo, com assombro e fascínio. Ele sentia dentro de si a força daquela transmutação. Havia tanta luz... tanta energia... as luzes não desapareciam de uma hora para outras, elas ficavam ali, pairando sobre ele, em volta dele, como se esperassem umas pelas outras.

E então, terminou. A luz azul se apagou de repente. A transmutação terminou. Ed permaneceu de pé, parado, os braços caídos. E, de repente, algumas luzes tomaram a forma de pessoas, que rodearam o alquimista de aço, enquanto as outras permaneciam como flashes de luz. Estavam todos lá, todas as almas capturadas, agora livres, de uma vez por todas. Alphonse teve medo de se aproximar. Não queria estragar aquele momento tão belo. Ed sorria. Ele parecia feliz, enfim.

Mas então Al viu algo que não queria ver...

Por que a marca no peito sangrava tanto?

Ed sentiu, enfim, o peso e a força daquela transmutação se abater sobre ele, ao tocar o próprio peito e ver que o ferimento acabou reabrindo. Não importava. Há muito tempo não se sentia tão leve, tão livre, tão sereno. Sua missão estava cumprida, enfim. E ele ainda tinha alguns momentos para aproveitar. Ele viu os rostos de todos à sua volta, felizes, agradecendo, e um a um foram desaparecendo. Somente uma ficou. Era _ela_, radiante, mais bela do que nunca.

–Eu consegui – sussurrou ele – Nós conseguimos. Você me ajudou.

–Obrigada, Edward – Tatiana sorria – Você nos libertou. Como prometido.

–Foi você quem me impediu de matar o Drake e a Eclipse aquela vez? – ele perguntou, e ela respondeu, acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça – Então obrigado por isso também – e, num tom ainda mais baixo – Vai me levar com você?

Ela não respondeu. Em vez disso, deu um beijo na bochecha dele, e disse, num tom etéreo, "eu vou ficar te esperando... prometo... e, até lá, seja feliz... siga em frente... e ame outra vez".

E, então, tudo voltou a ficar escuro. E Ed, sem agüentar mais ficar em pé, caiu no chão de joelhos, apoiado sobre as mãos. Al não podia mais esperar: correu até o irmão e amparou-o antes que caísse totalmente.

–Eu pedi para você ir – ele disse, rouco – Não queria que visse isso.

–O que você fez, Ed? – Al também estava sem voz, pelo choque – O que você fez consigo mesmo?

–Eu precisava – ele disse, forçando-se a sorrir – Era o único jeito de deixá-las ir. É a Troca Equivalente, Alphonse... não se preocupe, eu sabia o que estava fazendo, e sabia desde o começo que isso iria acontecer.

–Por que não me disse nada? – os olhos de Al estavam úmidos – Por que?

–Eu não queria te fazer sofrer – respondeu Ed, a voz cada vez mais débil – Era uma coisa que eu tinha que fazer sozinho... mas está tudo bem... vai ficar tudo bem...

–Não, não vai! – agora, Al não escondia mais o choro – Você vai embora de novo, e vai me deixar sozinho de novo, e dessa vez eu sei que você não vai voltar! Você não... Ed? Ed, acorda! Por favor, Ed, não faça isso comigo! ACORDA, SEU ESTÚPIDO! ACORDA!

Ed estava feliz, e feliz perdeu os sentidos. Era a sua redenção final.

Al precisava captar um fiapo de vida que fosse... procurou pulsação, mas não encontrou. A respiração também tinha parado. Desesperado, chorando, Al começou a tentar ressuscitá-lo, uma, duas, três vezes, como haviam lhe ensinado no treinamento de primeiros socorros, e depois começou a esmurrar seu peito, com toda a força que tinha, gritando para que acordasse. Ele se recusava a aceitar. Continuou socando, as lágrimas correndo no seu rosto, e não conseguia parar. Ed era o culpado por Al sofrer daquele jeito! Ele não tinha o direito de morrer, não tinha o direito de abandoná-lo outra vez!

E, então, por fim, parou. E percebeu, com um misto de espanto e alegria, que o peito dele subia e descia muito lentamente. Ele ainda respirava. Ainda estava vivo, mas muito fraco, e se quisesse salvá-lo, precisaria ser rápido. Arrancando forças de onde nem sabia que elas existiam, colocou o irmão inconsciente nos ombros, e saiu pelo buraco da parede, correndo para o mais longe que podia. Ele viu que vários faziam o mesmo, saindo por outros lugares. Eram tão poucos... Ele viu que muitos, entre a Black Rose, os seguiam, tentando impedi-los. Os militares podiam fazer muito pouco: atiravam em quem podiam, se escondiam quando não podiam. A maioria deles carregava companheiros feridos ou mortos nos ombros. O próprio Al se viu obrigado a tirar da cintura o revólver que Riza lhe entregara e partir para a luta. Sua pontaria era terrível, mas serviu para pelo menos afastá-los um pouco.

Alguém jogou uma bomba de gás, que explodiu segundos depois, criando uma espécie de paredão de fumaça entre os militares e a Black Rose. E eles só podiam correr e correr e torcer para estar longe o bastante quando tudo fosse pelos ares... E corriam, e os outros vinham atrás, e eles atiravam, e tentavam. Por fim, estavam longe o bastante, e não eram mais seguidos. Muitos não olharam para trás quando aconteceu, como se aquela explosão fosse a destruição de Sodoma e Gomorra e eles fossem punidos por Deus se olhassem. Ninguém mais suportaria outra punição, ali.

Mas houve aqueles que pararam e olharam. Alphonse não soube explicar o que sentiu quando viu um mar de chamas irromper do solo, causando um estrondo que pôde ser ouvido a quilômetros, e engolir o prédio todo. Era um sentimento estranho e confuso, mistura de alívio e dor, até um pouco de pena, não pelos que o construíram, mas pelos que não conseguiram sair.

Igualmente hipnotizadas ficaram Riza e Marion, distantes de Al. Realmente, aquela cena tinha uma terrível beleza, e as duas, carregando juntas o corpo do coronel Roy Mustang (um dos poucos que puderam resgatar), ficaram ali, observando, aquela cena se imprimindo lentamente em suas mentes. Parecia um grande monstro, morrendo lentamente, se contorcendo. E no final, de certa forma, era isso mesmo: era a Black Rose, um monstro perverso, calculista e com tentáculos espalhados por todos os lados, que finalmente morria, em meio ao fogo.

–É meio difícil acreditar que acabou assim – sussurrou Havoc. Ele havia sido atingido na perna, e apoiava-se sobre Falman, ferido no braço. Breda não estava com os dois: ele acabou tombando em batalha, e eles não conseguiram resgatar seu corpo – É horrível demais para olhar, mas mesmo assim não dá pra desviar os olhos...

Elas não disseram nada, apenas concordaram com a cabeça. O amigo tinha sábias palavras, e soube sintetizar bem toda aquela cena. No final, eles se forçaram a se virar e seguir em frente, em direção aos jipes. Quase todos estavam feridos, alguns em estado grave. E, em nome daqueles que não saíram, eles precisavam salvar todos os que pudessem.

--

_Marion não acreditava que havia contado aquilo ao coronel Mustang. Ela teve uma visão com ele, e nela, ele estava caído, sangrando. Morto. Mas ela prometeu sinceridade absoluta, e essa promessa deveria ser cumprida. No momento em que falou a sós com ele, ele apenas ouviu, os olhos fixos na parede atrás dela, sem nada dizer. No fim, encarou-o, esperando uma resposta, um xingamento, uma reação qualquer._

–_Isso chega a ser irônico – para espanto dela, ele sorriu – E se eu te dissesse que já sinto isso há vários dias? É como se fosse uma coisa que de repente você sabe, sem que te contem, tão simples e tão verdadeira que não há como questionar._

–_Coronel, eu não entendo – ela disse, confusa – Como o senhor pode sentir?_

–_As pessoas nascem prontas para perceber quando sua hora chega – respondeu ele, simples – E eu já sei que a minha está próxima. Só me responda uma coisa: você sabe se Riza ficará bem?_

–_Honestamente, não sei – suspirou ela – E também não sei em que circunstâncias o senhor... bem, em que circunstâncias isso vai acontecer. Talvez o senhor possa evitar. Talvez..._

–_Obrigado pela honestidade, tenente Hughes – ele a encarou – Você é uma amiga muito leal. Sei que seu irmão se orgulharia da pessoa que você se tornou – Roy deu um suspiro longo e profundo – Bem, quero ser responsável por colocar a bomba. Tenho habilidades com explosivos, e considerando minha atual situação – encarou-a, erguendo uma sobrancelha – seria mais útil e mais seguro para os outros._

_Ela o encarou, surpresa. E, de repente, sentiu muito respeito por ele. O coronel Mustang provou, mais uma vez, por que era extraordinário. Ele lidava com a certeza da morte de uma forma que ela não esperava, muito serena e segura. Mas ela não o deixaria cair sem lutar. Se pudesse, se tivesse a chance, o salvaria. Ela explicou brevemente o seu plano, e ele concordou com tudo. Depois, ele se retirou. Mas, quando estava na porta, disse:_

–_Mais uma coisa, tenente Hughes – e se virou para ela, um olhar faiscante – Cuide da Riza para mim, está bem? E não conte a ela, nem a ninguém. Não quero que meus problemas atrapalhem a missão._

_Ela apenas concordou, com a cabeça, enquanto o via sair, despreocupado, assobiando, e fechando a porta atrás de si._

_--_

Riza não conseguia mais chorar. Os olhos ardiam, o coração gritava, tudo doía, tanto no plano físico quanto no espiritual, mas não conseguia externar mais. E aquilo a sufocava, e travava sua respiração, e a feria. Mas sua expressão estava como sempre, impassível, serena. Marion não saía do seu lado: desde que chegaram ao hospital, elas não se separaram nem na hora dos curativos. Eram apenas ferimentos leves, nada que alguns pontos e esparadrapo não fossem capazes de resolver. Mas as feridas maiores, as mais dolorosas, não estavam ao alcance das mãos dos médicos...

Ela pediu para ver Roy. Ainda se negava a acreditar, e insistia para si mesma que não passava de um engano. Marion tentou impedi-la, mas não conseguiu. E, no fim, ela acabou também sendo arrastada até o necrotério do hospital. Havia nove corpos ali, sobre as macas, cobertos com lençóis brancos. Os únicos nove corpos que conseguiram resgatar. Os outros tantos mortos, na certa, terminaram transformados em cinza pura, assim como todo o resto que ficou no prédio. As duas caminharam, seguindo o enfermeiro, até a maca mais próxima à janela. Ele puxou o lençol, e naquele momento, enfim, ela teve a certeza mais dolorosa e cruel da sua vida.

Era ele, com certeza. Havia marcas de queimado pelo peito descoberto, e a pele já estava sem cor, meio acinzentada. Os ferimentos haviam sido limpos, mas havia alguns pequenos cortes no rosto. Os olhos estavam fechados, o rosto virado para frente, rígido. Riza o tocou, de leve. Estava frio. Com os dedos, percorreu todo o rosto dele, demorando-se na cicatriz no olho. Ele era tão bonito... quando sorria, parecia um segundo sol brilhando... por que tinha que terminar assim?

–Eu sabia, Riza – Marion passou todo aquele tempo lutando contra sua consciência, decidindo se era justo ou não contar a ela também. Por fim, a consideração pela sua amiga venceu – Eu tinha... visto, e tive que contar para ele, e quem sabe assim ele não iria, não é? – ela mesma estava com a voz embargada e os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Mas não funcionou... ele escolheu isso... ir, mesmo assim...

–E você o deixou ir? – então, Riza ergueu a cabeça, e estreitou os olhos na direção dela – Você o deixou ir mesmo sabendo que ele iria acabar morrendo? COMO VOCÊ PÔDE? – ela não estava nem pensando no quão absurdas eram suas palavras, só queria culpar alguém, quem quer que fosse.

–E O QUE EU IRIA FAZER? – Marion berrou, em resposta. Droga, será que Riza não era capaz de ver o quanto aquilo doía nela também? – ELE IRIA DE QUALQUER JEITO! E SABE POR QUE? PORQUE _**VOCÊ**_ ESTAVA LÁ! E ELE QUERIA TER CERTEZA DE QUE VOCÊ FICARIA BEM!

Então, Riza parou, a boca seca. Sim... agora tudo fazia sentido. A culpa era dela. Roy só havia morrido para salvá-la, para que _ela_ ficasse bem... Se ela não tivesse ido, ele ainda estaria bem, ele ainda estaria vivo. A culpa era tão grande... finalmente, ela encontrou a pessoa que realmente era culpada. Não era Marion, por simplesmente saber... era _ela_. A mão tremia quando ela tentava alcançar o revólver na cintura. Não queria viver num mundo sem ele, principalmente se ele não estava mais lá por culpa dela...

Mas Marion foi mais rápida. Ela deu um soco no estômago de Riza, que arquejou, sem ar. A major encarou a segunda-tenente, com um misto de raiva e espanto, e constatou, com surpresa, que as lágrimas desciam livres pelo rosto da investigadora. A voz, porém, estava furiosa, e mesmo trêmula e embargada, ela disse:

–Eu acabei de perder uma das pessoas de quem mais gostei em toda a minha vida – os olhos dela estavam estreitos, transbordando raiva e mágoa – Ele era um irmão para mim, e eu o amava também. Então não seja egoísta a ponto de tirar de mim outra irmã, ou serei obrigada a odiá-la para sempre.

Riza a encarou, sem esperar que a outra dissesse algo tão emocional. E só então percebeu que Roy também significava muito para Marion. Ele era como um elo, entre ela e tudo o que seu irmão um dia fora. Ele a ajudara, e a apoiara... Não adiantaria mais nada... Sem dizer nada, apenas abraçou Marion, e começou a chorar, em silêncio, sentindo nos próprios ombros as lágrimas da outra. Era só o que lhes restava: chorar – até que o tempo fosse capaz de cicatrizar mais aquela ferida.

--

–Por favor, doutor, seja sincero comigo – horas depois, Alphonse observava pelo vidro de um quarto de hospital. Edward estava lá dentro, inconsciente, ligado a um monte de aparelhos. O médico que cuidava dele estava ao lado do mais novo, também observando – Ele vai ficar bem?

–É difícil dizer – respondeu o médico, pesaroso – O estado dele, quando chegou, era desesperador. Fizemos uma cirurgia de emergência para tentar conter as hemorragias internas, mas os órgãos dele foram muito afetados – e, com um tom mais baixo – Esteja preparado para o pior.

Alphonse engoliu em seco. Ele já sabia daquilo. Mas, por mais que mentisse para si mesmo, sabia que jamais estaria preparado para o pior.

–Quais são as chances dele? – disse o garoto, rouco.

–Poucas. Estamos fazendo tudo o que podemos, mas até que ele fique mais forte, não podemos arriscar outra cirurgia – respondeu o doutor – Os próximos dias serão decisivos, e vai depender muito dele mesmo, e de sua capacidade de recuperação. O que podemos fazer por ele é muito pouco... Nunca vi ferimentos como aqueles. Só podemos esperar... e rezar.

Al olhou o irmão pelo vidro. "Fique bem, por favor", ele sussurrou, mais para si mesmo, esperando que de alguma forma Ed pudesse ouvi-lo e atender seu pedido. "Fique bem... eu vou cuidar de você, e você vai ficar bem... você _tem_ que ficar bem".

--

No outro dia, um grupo de militares foi até lá avaliar os estragos da noite. Ainda havia muita fumaça e poeira, mas nenhuma pedra havia permanecido de pé. O trabalho de Roy realmente fora excelente: a granada, na hora certa, explodiu, provocando, com a pólvora e o combustível, uma incendiária reação em cadeia. A explosão destruiu as bases do prédio, trazendo todo o resto abaixo. As chamas terminaram o serviço e, no fim, tudo havia sido transformado em pó.

–Inacreditável... – disse um dos militares, abismado – Mandamos setenta homens, alguns dos nossos melhores... e somente trinta e dois voltaram... A maioria ferida.

–Fiquei sabendo do coronel Mustang – disse outro deles, consternado – Realmente uma baixa terrível para o exército de Amestris. Mas ninguém que estava lá dentro na noite passada quis falar, ainda. Acho que nem é justo perguntar.

–A única coisa que disseram foi que era o Clavel, da polícia, que estava entregando os planos para a Black Rose – observou outro deles – Agora todos os quartéis do país inteiro não vão desistir até ter a cabeça desse cara numa lança. Todos se doeram pelos camaradas mortos... principalmente pelo coronel. E agora, qualquer um que tiver sobrado...

–...o que eu acho muito difícil... – acrescentou o primeiro.

–...não vai ter um minuto para respirar – o segundo olhou para a pilha de escombros – Você está vendo? Não é qualquer um que é capaz de fazer isso. Só os nossos. Só os _melhores_.

–Os melhores... – repetiu o terceiro, as sílabas voando no vento.

--

_**Nota da autora:**__ Não coloquei nenhuma nota no começo do capítulo exatamente para deixar que tudo corresse sem a minha interferência. Mas, agora, vem as explicações. Sim, eu sei que vocês me odeiam. Sim, eu sei que Roy Mustang era lindo, perfeito e gostoso e que não merecia morrer. E, sim, eu sei que torturei Ed durante essa fic bem mais do que a maioria de vocês gostaria. Me desculpem, mas esse era um destino planejado desde o começo. O título já dizia isso. Late Redemption é, se não me engano, a penúltima ou última faixa do álbum Temple of Shadows, do Angra, e teve muito a ver com o capítulo. As respostas das reviews do capítulo anterior só virão após o epílogo. Peço que leiam os próximos dois capítulos com o coração mais aberto, e eu tentarei me desculpar com vocês, OK? Beijos!_


	27. Rebirth

Capítulo 23 – Rebirth

_**Capítulo 23 – Rebirth**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Bem... não há muito que se dizer a respeito desse capítulo. Ele é, basicamente, o "encerramento" da fic (mas calma, ainda tem o epílogo), e se passa algum tempo após o capítulo 22. É isso. Até mais._

_--_

Riza Hawkeye nunca tinha visto um funeral tão concorrido quanto o de Roy Mustang.

Havia muitos carros, e um número ainda maior de coroas. Isso sem falar na quantidade de pessoas, muitas, e a maioria ela nem sequer conhecia. Ela percebeu, sim, que quase não havia familiares: apenas um tio e alguns primos vindos da Cidade do Sul. Sem pais, sem irmãos. Isso fez com que ela pensasse que, talvez, os amigos mais próximos deveriam fazer as vezes da família ausente.

Ela chorou muito nos dias que antecederam a cerimônia. Muito mesmo. E suas olheiras, que antes se deviam à falta de sono, agora estavam maiores, mais profundas e mais escuras do que nunca. Ela usava os cabelos louros presos no coque de sempre, e o uniforme de gala, reservado apenas para situações solenes. Ela nunca o usara. Sempre que era necessário que se vestisse com mais elegância, dava preferência por deixar o uniforme de lado. Mas, naquela hora, sentia que aquela casaca apertada, a saia justa e desconfortável, o quepe meio cafona e os saltos mais altos do que gostaria eram exatamente o que deveria usar.

A cerimônia era pomposa. Roy estava sendo enterrado com todas as honras concedidas a militares tombados em batalha. Além da promoção que o elevava a General, e da presença do primeiro escalão de Amestris (inclusive o próprio Primeiro-Ministro estava presente), o próprio tratamento dado aos que lá estavam era diferenciado. No final das contas, dos setenta que entraram, apenas trinta e dois saíram da sede da Black Rose, sendo que cinco haviam morrido no hospital, pelos ferimentos, e havia alguns outros ainda internados e correndo grande risco. Presentes ali, estavam vinte e três.

Westerholt e McCarthy, companheiros de Roy na época da academia de alquimia do exército, estavam lá, e Strathmore também. Ele inventou uma história qualquer para explicar aos outros dois sua ausência, mas eles também insistiram muito pouco. Havoc estava apoiado sobre uma muleta, Falman tinha o braço engessado, Marion tinha pontos nos braços e nas costas. E Riza... bem, na verdade Riza só tinha alguns pequenos arranhões no rosto e nos braços. Alphonse estava com boa parte da perna direita enfaixada, e também havia levado alguns pontos no braço. Ed não estava lá: ainda estava no hospital, e ninguém afirmava com certeza se ele ficaria bem ou não. Os militares todos usavam os uniformes de gala, inclusive Al, que vestia a casaca azul militar pela primeira vez.

Ninguém falava. A cerimônia para todas aquelas pessoas foi presidida por um padre, na certa instruído pelos militares de altas patentes a exaltar o talento e a coragem do alquimista das chamas. Era um dia bonito e ensolarado, e a tarde começava a cair. Eles só viram o caixão dele, coberto com as bandeiras do exército de Amestris e da Divisão de Alquimistas (uma versão especial, preparada por seus colegas de academia, na qual o brasão dos alquimistas aparecia sobreposto ao círculo de fogo que ele usava nas luvas), baixar lentamente. Alguém depositou flores, mas não era nenhum dos vinte e três, nenhum dos mais próximos. E, depois, a salva de tiros, as palavras comuns. E, por fim, o silêncio.

Eles foram saindo um por um, murmurando as próprias palavras de despedida. Eram poucos os que choravam, mas talvez exatamente por isso a cena dos vinte e três sobreviventes da "noite da lua de sangue" (como seria batizada, depois, pelos jornais amestrianos) parados em volta da lápide fosse ainda mais triste. Eles pareciam perdidos, um pouco sem rumo. No final, apenas Riza e Alphonse permaneceram. Os outros foram embora, à exceção de Marion que, acompanhada por Gracia e Elysia Hughes, ficou caminhando entre as lápides.

–É uma pena o Ed não estar aqui – disse Al, para quebrar o silêncio, sentando-se ao pé de uma frondosa árvore que estava próxima.

–Como ele está? – disse ela, distraída, sem olhar na direção dele.

–Na mesma – respondeu ele, suspirando – Com o próprio médico disse, agora só podemos esperar. A recuperação vai ser lenta, por isso precisamos ser pacientes. Winry está com ele, agora, no hospital. Ele ainda está inconsciente, uma espécie de coma... – e, a encarando – E você, como está?

–Como você espera que eu esteja, Alphonse? – ela deu uma risadinha depressiva – Não muito bem, eu garanto. Nem sei muito bem o que vou fazer daqui para frente.

Ele a observou. Ela não parecia nem uma sombra da mulher imponente e decidida de alguns dias atrás. Estava mais magra, mais curvada, mais pálida. Mais infeliz, e isso explicava tudo. Al sentia pena, algo que nunca pensou que sentiria pela major Hawkeye, mas de certa forma a compreendia perfeitamente. Ele sabia o que era a dor que ela sentia.

–Sabe de uma coisa? – ele começou – Sei que não sou a pessoa mais adequada para falar a esse respeito com você, mas... sei que o coronel Mustang sabia o que estava fazendo quando foi até lá.

–Ele poderia ter ficado... – ela sentiu, novamente, os olhos úmidos – Mas ele foi... por que? Se ele tivesse ficado, estaria bem agora...

–Mas você sabe que ele não faria isso, não é? – ele sorriu – Roy Mustang é... era... o tipo de pessoa que não foge de uma responsabilidade, mesmo sabendo que terá que arcar com as conseqüências. Ele só queria se certificar de que todos ficariam bem... sei o que é isso – ela o observou, interessada – É como se ele achasse que poderia resolver os problemas do mundo, mas soubesse que não pode. Mesmo assim, acho que ele não se perdoaria se não tentasse, pelo menos.

–É assim que você se sente em relação ao Ed? – ela perguntou, e ele concordou com a cabeça – E como você faz para lidar com isso? Sabe, é que é uma coisa... meio nova, para mim. Nunca amei tanto uma pessoa para que a dor da ausência dela me cegasse dessa forma.

–É algo que você aprende com o tempo – respondeu ele, sério – Mas você tem que tentar. Chorar não é errado, o errado é pensar que você será obrigada a chorar a vida toda.

Ela o observou, surpresa com a maturidade das suas palavras. Ele falava com a autoridade de quem sabia exatamente o que estava falando, por já ter passado por uma situação daquelas. Mas talvez nem ele tinha idéia da importância daquelas palavras para ela. E, por fim, ela deu um meio-sorriso, e apenas acenou com a cabeça, concordando. Depois, pediu:

–Será que você poderia me deixar sozinha por um instante? – ele concordou, e saiu sem dizer mais nada. Riza, então, sentou-se em frente à lápide gravada.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo, apenas observando... e se lembrando, de cada bom momento. Desde Ishbal, ele sempre a fez rir, e se sentir segura e protegida. Durante aqueles longos anos de amizade e confiança, ela o conheceu melhor, talvez, do que qualquer outra pessoa. E, depois, naquela noite no restaurante Akatsuki, quando enfim estavam prontos para revelar seus sentimentos mais íntimos, ela sentiu, aliás, ela _sabia_ que, enfim, havia conquistado aquilo de que mais precisava no mundo. Não precisou questionar, em nenhum momento, seus sentimentos, porque sabia que o amava, e talvez o fato de terem permanecido amigos por tanto tempo a fazia conhecer suas fraquezas e defeitos e, assim, superá-los.

E sabia, também, que ele a amava profundamente. Agora, sabia mais do que nunca.

Se estava orgulhosa dele? Sim, estava, uma espécie dolorosa de orgulho e honra por ter conhecido, servido e, principalmente, amado aquele homem. Mas era difícil distinguir esse sentimento, porque não era pela ausência dele que ela se orgulhava. Não, era por causa da _presença_ dele, da _existência_ dele. O simples fato de ele estar lá, e de todas as manhãs sorrir e cumprimentar e, quando todos tivessem saído, beijá-la como se fosse um adolescente já a fazia se sentir honrada por ele. Eram as pequenas coisas que o faziam grande, os gestos, os olhares, as palavras zombeteiras mas ainda assim sábias e pacientes, os abraços cheios de carinho, os planos feitos na calada da noite...

Ela se deparou, novamente, com as mesmas questões que a atormentaram tanto na época da morte da mãe. Naquele momento, recusava-se a acreditar que tudo acabava ali, exatamente porque queria ter a chance de vê-lo outra vez, em outra existência, ou qualquer outro nome que quisessem dar. E mesmo aquela investigação abrira um pouco seus horizontes. Se as almas existiam, e podiam ser feridas daquela forma, então deveria haver um lugar para onde elas iriam, um lugar onde não precisassem suportar tanta dor e medo como aquele mundo...

O lugar era tão belo... tão pacífico...

A brisa que soprava era suave, e fazia com que pequenas flores brancas se desprendessem da árvore próxima. Ela fechou os olhos, e deixou que o vento fresco atrapalhasse um pouco seus cabelos... Roy gostava da brisa, do vento, do sol e do céu claro, exatamente do jeito que estavam naquele dia. Era quase como se pudesse vê-lo, quando fechava os olhos. E ele sorria, e parecia tão feliz..

"Eu te amo... para sempre...", foi o que ele disse, e ela se sentiu estúpida por não conseguir dizer que também o amava, e que o queria do seu lado. Mas, agora, baixinho, sussurrava, esperando que de alguma forma aquela declaração tardia pudesse chegar a ele. Recusava-se a abrir os olhos: a sensação de proximidade era intensa, estranha, mas intensa.

Então, sentiu um toque suave em seu rosto. Um toque que enxugava suas lágrimas, quase sem tocar em sua pele. Era macio... e tão familiar... E ela sabia que era real, que não era um simples devaneio. Era real, ele estava ali, de alguma forma. Abriu os olhos lentamente, sem saber exatamente pelo que esperar. Quando os abriu totalmente, porém, viu que não havia ninguém.

Mas, entre suas mãos, que estavam postadas displicentemente sobre o seu colo, havia uma pequena flor. A textura das pétalas era macia e suave, e talvez ela tivesse passado pelo seu rosto com o vento. Mesmo assim, ela sorriu. E daí? Quem poderia dizer que aquele não era um sinal? A vida é misteriosa, todos dizem, então por que não acreditar que talvez alguns mistérios existam para nos confortar? Ela fechou as mãos com cuidado, ao redor daquela flor, sem amassá-la, apenas para que o vento não a soprasse para longe outra vez. E olhou para o céu. Se ele a estivesse vendo de algum lugar, e agora ela acreditava que ele estava, veria o seu agradecimento. E veria também o beijo, jogado ao vento, em busca do seu destinatário...

--

Quando Ed despertou, não abriu os olhos imediatamente. Ele estava tonto, desorientado, e não tinha a menor idéia de onde estava. Antes que realmente pudesse enxergar, porém, seus outros sentidos começaram a trabalhar, e o excesso de informações novas de uma hora para outra o atordoou levemente.

Ele podia ouvir passos, e vozes indistintas ao longe. Sentiu um forte cheiro de remédios e anti-séptico, e percebeu que com certeza estava deitado, e que estava frio. Mas o que mais o intrigou foi perceber que sua cabeça estava levemente erguida, e que alguém estava repuxando-a toda hora. Demorou um tempo para perceber que eram dedos leves, que penteavam seu cabelo.

Lentamente, foi abrindo os olhos. A princípio, o excesso de luz cegou-o um pouco, e então ele teve que ir abrindo os olhos aos poucos, para se acostumar com a claridade. A sua própria voz, enfim, pareceu um pouco estranha quando falou. Parecia que ele não dizia nada há semanas, e sua voz saiu rouca e falha:

–O que está havendo aqui?

Então, ele sentiu que a pessoa que mexia em seu cabelo parou na hora. Sua cabeça foi colocada de volta no lugar, sobre um travesseiro macio demais, e depois, conseguiu enfim divisar uma imagem, ainda borrada, de uma pessoa loura.

–E-Ed? – ela gaguejou. Winry. A voz era inconfundível – Vo-você f-falou?

–Acho que sim – respondeu ele, tentando fazer a visão entrar em foco – Onde estou?

–No hospital – ela respondeu, sem saber ao certo como agir – Depois daquela... daquela noite, você ficou um tempo em coma... mas agora está tudo bem...

–Eu fiquei em coma? – ele tentou se levantar, mas depois uma dor lancinante nas costas o arremessou de volta na cama – Céus... ah, sim... agora estou me lembrando...

Ele se lembrava bem. Bem até demais. E, de repente, começou a perceber marca por marca em seu corpo. Não quis nem olhar, porque sabia que na certa havia cortes e pontos por todos os lados. Tentou mudar de assunto, displicente:

–E os outros, onde estão?

–Alphonse está no refeitório do hospital – respondeu ela – Tive que expulsá-lo daqui. Ele passa dias seguidos vigiando você, sem dormir, comendo pouco...

–_Dia seguidos?_ – ele exclamou – Espere um pouco... _há quanto tempo eu estou aqui?_

Mas ela não teve tempo de responder. No segundo seguinte, a porta se abriu, revelando um Alphonse numa situação no mínimo ridícula: uma bandeja com quatro caixinhas empilhadas e uma garrafa de refrigerante com alguns copos descartáveis. A bandeja era pequena e parecia querer quebrar, e Al estava bamboleando para não deixar nada cair.

–A fila para a cantina está uma verdadeira desgraça, Winry – disse ele, fechando a porta atrás de si com o calcanhar – Por isso, resolvi contrabandear da lanchonete ali em frente. Tem um hambúrguer e batatas pra você, mas o refrigerante a gente vai ter que... dividir... – ele parou assim que viu o irmão acordado. Boquiaberto, sem reação, acabou derrubando a bandeja no chão – ED? Mas... quando... como... o que está havendo aqui?

–Olá para você também, Al – Ed deu um sorriso fraco – Por que tanta surpresa assim?

Al não sabia muito bem o que fazer, e desajeitado começou a recolher as caixinhas, agora abertas sobre o tapete, e a recolocá-las na bandeja. Por sorte, a garrafa de refrigerante não havia aberto. Ed só podia rir, ao ver o irmão trêmulo, derrubando mais coisas do que recolhendo, e disse:

–Sou eu mesmo, cara. Pode vir. Eu estou bem.

Al foi até ele, observando-o com dúvida. Há apenas alguns minutos, antes de sair, Ed ainda estava na mesma, inconsciente. E, agora, quando ele voltava, o irmão estava rindo e conversando... Só teve a certeza absoluta quando se aproximou mais e o viu. Naquele momento, ele queria mais era que o resto se danasse. Uma ou duas lágrimas teimosas caíram, enquanto ele abria um sorriso gigantesco e se lançava num abraço forte ao irmão.

–Pára com isso! Você tá puxando o tubo do soro! – protestou Ed, que na verdade não conseguiria se irritar com o irmão por muito tempo – Tá tudo bem, agora...

–Eu nem tô acreditando! – disse o outro, sem conseguir se decidir entre falar e rir – Já faz tanto tempo que você tá aqui que eu nem me lembrava direito de como era te ouvir reclamar...

–Até agora vocês não me responderam o que exatamente aconteceu comigo – dessa vez, Ed foi mais veemente. A última coisa que me lembro foi ver o prédio da Black Rose... mas e depois? O que houve?

–Bem... aconteceu muita coisa – a expressão facial de Al ficou grave – Explodimos o prédio assim que saímos. Você estava muito machucado, e te trouxemos pro hospital. Depois... bem, você fez algumas cirurgias, um monte de remédios... mas você não vai se lembrar disso mesmo porque ficou desacordado o tempo todo, e é até melhor. Foram semanas difíceis para nós, e...

–_Semanas_?? – dessa vez o alquimista de aço realmente ficou preocupado – Isso é... quer dizer, eu passei tanto tempo assim aqui?

–Passou – confirmou Winry – Resolvemos mantê-lo aqui pelo tempo que fosse necessário até a sua recuperação total.

Nisso, algumas pessoas entraram. A primeira era Marion, que parou na porta assim que viu Ed conversando. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, e deu um sorrisinho, mas não disse nada até que os outros entrassem. Depois dela, entraram Riza e Daniel, ela trazendo um buquê de margaridas, ele com uma pilha de cobertores.

–Olá para todos vocês! – ele disse, fazendo com que eles se espantassem um pouco – O que eu perdi enquanto estava apagado?

–Ed? Peraí... quando aconteceu? – Daniel não sabia se estava feliz ou simplesmente chocado – Isso é... caramba, isso é um milagre!

–Eu estive tão mal assim? – Ed disse num tom meio de brincadeira – Que bom que vocês vieram! Não precisavam ter se incomodado... e você trouxe flores, Riza, que ótimo! Esse cheiro de remédio estava me levando à loucura.

–Sendo assim, obrigada, Edward – ela sorriu. Ed percebeu que ela estava um pouco mais pálida e magra que o normal – Acho que agora é só questão de tempo até você estar bem e voltar para casa. O pessoal no quartel te quer de volta, sabia? Falman e Havoc andaram perguntando, e a Sciezka também.

–Garanto que o coronel Mustang também deve estar dando pela minha falta – ele riu – Ele não pode passar um dia sem me criticar por alguma coisa.

Só então percebeu que o clima naquele lugar havia mudado dramaticamente. Todos o olhavam com um sentimento próximo à pena, e Riza ficou ainda mais pálida. Ed não era burro, e podia perceber muito bem quando alguma coisa grave havia acontecido e não queriam lhe contar. Mesmo que não pudesse nem levantar a cabeça do travesseiro, olhou todos à sua volta e disse, decidido:

–O que exatamente aconteceu naquela noite? É melhor que me digam agora, antes que eu descubra sozinho.

–Será que vocês podem me dar licença – pediu Marion, educadamente – Preciso conversar a sós com o Edward, se não se importarem.

Ninguém fez objeção, e saíram em fila. Marion estava um pouco grave, e se sentou na cadeira ao lado de sua cama. Ed ficava mais apreensivo a cada vez em que ela o encarava, com um sentimento indefinível. Por fim, resolveu fazer a pergunta que temia fazer:

–O que exatamente aconteceu naquela noite? – pela primeira vez, olhou para sua mão esquerda. Havia cicatrizes finas, mas claras, e ele podia dizer claramente que a transmutação havia dado certo – Você disse que... se eu fosse... eu iria...

–Edward, por favor, me escute – ela o interrompeu – Eu estava errada sobre você. Realmente, quase não pudemos te salvar. Tudo aconteceu como eu previ: a transmutação lhe causou danos internos devastadores, dos quais nem os médicos acreditavam que você fosse capaz de se recuperar.

–Há quanto tempo exatamente eu estou aqui? – era a terceira vez que ele perguntava.

–Dois meses e meio, mais ou menos – ela disse, e ele arregalou os olhos – Você deve sentir uma dor nas costas, não é? Ela é da última cirurgia que fizeram para restaurar os órgãos feridos. Aliás, nas primeiras semanas sua situação era dramática... todos os médicos o desenganaram. Mas você foi teimoso, não entregou os pontos – ela deu um sorriso – Mesmo que não tenha hesitado em partir para aquela missão kamikaze contra a Black Rose, você continuou lutando o tempo todo...

Ele acabou sorrindo também. Lembrava-se, vagamente, de ouvir a voz do irmão o chamando, distante, alguns instantes após desmaiar, na sede da Black Rose. .Talvez tenha sido aquilo... a necessidade de não abandoná-lo outra vez...

–Foi uma batalha feroz – continuou Marion – A maioria dos nossos acabou caindo. Conseguimos eliminar o primeiro escalão deles. Encontramos a Quasar morta na prisão, e achamos que, de alguma forma, Drake invadiu a cela e a matou. Havia passagens abertas alquimicamente. Mas Roy e Riza o mataram, assim como eu eliminei aquela praga da Eclipse. Mas... o custo foi alto.

–Você tá querendo dizer que o Roy... – ele começou, e ela confirmou com a cabeça, fazendo-o empalidecer – Que droga! Que... que droga! Eu nem sei o que dizer...

–Eu o havia visto, dois dias antes – ela continuou falando – Infelizmente, eu não estava errada a respeito dele. Não conseguimos salvá-lo...

–Caramba... e a Riza, como está? – Ed estava chocado, e triste – Ela deve estar arrasada...

–No começo, achei que ela iria enlouquecer – confirmou a investigadora – Às vezes ela estava calma, mas às vezes entrava numa depressão quase maníaca. Mas agora ela está bem melhor, como você...

Ed olhou para o outro lado. Será que ele realmente estava melhor? Todos diziam que era um milagre ter sobrevivido, ele achava que era algo que havia dado errado. E agora, a notícia da morte de Roy... não que achasse que ela fosse sua culpa, mas se a Pedra não existisse, se nada daquilo tivesse começado, não teria tudo ficado bem desde o começo? E, durante aqueles meses, o que não haveria mudado? Até mesmo a própria Marion parecia diferente, mais sensível...

–Ed, acho que nunca tive a chance de dizer o quanto admiro você – ela disse assim, de surpresa, e o fez arregalar os olhos – O que você estava disposto a fazer... o que o Roy fez... as suas atitudes os aproximam, em caráter. Somente alguém muito grande seria capaz de se sacrificar em nome de outros.

–Não sei se sou tão "grande" assim – respondeu ele, os olhos baixos – Sabe, agora estou me lembrando exatamente do que aconteceu... e fiz muitas coisas das quais jamais alguém poderia se orgulhar...

–Todos erram, Ed – o tom dela era conciliador – E você recebeu uma segunda chance, então aproveite-a para consertar seus erros. Você é especialista nisso, sei que vai conseguir.

Ele a observou, surpreso. Nunca pensou que, um dia, iria ouvir palavras tão carinhosas vindas de alguém como Marion Hughes. E foi só então que ele percebeu como o sorriso dela lembrava o de Maes, seu irmão. Ele sorriu, de volta. Ele ainda estava triste, é claro. Tanta coisa tinha acontecido, tantos tinham se perdido no caminho... Mas, de alguma forma, sabia que tudo ficaria bem. Ela se despediu cordialmente, desejando melhoras.

Os dias que se seguiram foram longos. Ainda seguiram-se mais duas semanas de tratamentos longos e dolorosos, mas em todos os momentos seus amigos estavam próximos. Winry não saía do seu lado, nem Alphonse, e de vez em quando um precisava expulsar o outro do hospital, ou eles não voltariam para casa em nenhum momento. Marion e Riza o visitavam algumas vezes por semana, e Elysia costumava ir com elas. Parecia que nada tinha acontecido a ela, desde o dia do seqüestro, e ela voltou a ser uma garota feliz e animada, como sempre.

E, enfim, quando chegou o dia em que o médico lhe deu alta, ele não hesitou um minuto sequer. Ele mesmo recolheu suas coisas, e não precisou da ajuda de ninguém. No total, foram três meses de internação, meses longos, cheios de dor e de espera, para ele e para os outros. Winry preparou um novo conjunto de automails, mais leve e resistente que os antigos. A pedido dele, porém, elas não tinham sensibilidade. Se ele não tinha mais seus membros originais, foi a explicação que deu, não parecia correto querer fazer de conta que ainda os possuía.

Ao se olhar no espelho antes de sair, percebeu o quanto seu rosto havia mudado. Por sorte, não haviam ficado cicatrizes muito profundas no rosto, apenas uma, cortando sua sobrancelha direita. Ele estava magro, macilento, o cabelo bem mais comprido, os olhos um pouco fundos. Começou a trançar o cabelo, tentando melhorar sua aparência, mas Winry o interrompeu, dizendo:

–Não, Ed, deixe assim – ela corou violentamente – Está bonito...

Ele a observou. Desde a morte da namorada Tatiana, não conseguiu falar com ela da maneira correta, esclarecer as coisas. Talvez uma das lições que deveria aprender era a de que não deveria desperdiçar uma única oportunidade, para nada. Ali mesmo, ele disse:

–Wi, sei que pisei na bola com você – ele ia desmanchando o cabelo, com os dedos, à medida que falava – Eu fiquei te devendo uma resposta, mas aconteceu tanta coisa...

–Tá tudo bem – ela sorriu – Não seria justo cobrar nada de você na época, do mesmo jeito que acho que não é justo agora. Na verdade – ela baixou a voz – quando o vi, no dia em que chegou aqui, pensei que você não acordaria mais. Só o fato de você estar bem já me basta...

Ela era bonita, e tão cuidadosa...

"Seja feliz... siga em frente... e ame outra vez...", foi o que Tatiana disse.

–Winry, eu a amava muito, ainda a amo, e nada vai mudar isso – ele disse, do nada – Ainda me dói muito a lembrança dela, e de tudo o que ela significou para mim. Mas – e, então, ele sorriu na direção dela – não podemos ser petulantes a ponto de tentar prever o futuro. Não é exatamente um "não". É apenas um "por enquanto não". Ainda não estou pronto, mas quem sabe, quando tudo ficar bem...

Ela ficou surpresa, ao vê-lo dizendo aquelas coisas. Sim, aquele incidente o transformou totalmente. Ela esperaria, então. Valia a pena. Winry já havia esperado todo aquele tempo, não lhe custaria nada esperar um pouco mais, agora que sabia que sua espera poderia não ser em vão. Sorriu de volta para ele, concordando com a cabeça. E eles saíram, fechando a porta atrás de si.

O sol parecia tão delicioso...

Tudo parecia mais vivo, mais colorido...

Ele respirava fundo, apreciando cada porção de ar que absorvia. As dores o abandonaram, e apesar de as cicatrizes permanecerem, não se importava. Sentia-se tão vivo, tão sereno... seus sentimentos, agora, eram muito mais claros. Era prematuro dizer que estava _feliz_, pois ainda guardava muitas mágoas, e ainda havia pendências que precisava resolver consigo mesmo antes de se dizer feliz. Mas já estava melhor, sem raiva, sem aquele ódio consumindo-o por dentro.

Era a sua segunda chance. E ele faria questão de aproveitá-la ao máximo.

Ele viu os outros, ao seu lado. Todos também tinham suas próprias contas a acertar, consigo mesmos, com o mundo, uns com os outros. Alphonse o observava com um ar inconfundível de alívio. Ed sentia-se mal por ter causado tanta dor ao seu irmão, mas parecia que o outro não estava nem aí, e só apreciava o momento. Winry também não parecia caber em si de alegria. Os outros, porém, estavam mais contidos. Riza estava calada, como sempre, Marion também estava em silêncio. Strathmore falava uma coisa ou outra, de vez em quando. Ele aproveitou a deixa para entregar a Ed um envelope, sem dizer absolutamente nada. O alquimista de aço olhou no seu interior, e teve vontade de rir. Ali estavam as procurações, os papéis escritos, e até a pequena chave do armário do hotel. Lá dentro, também estava um outro bilhete, escrito com a letra de Daniel: _"Eu disse que devolveria tudo se você saísse daquela situação. Não toquei em um centavo do seu dinheiro, nem nos seus livros. Está tudo lá, pode conferir". _Ele lançou um olhar de esguelha ao homem, que simplesmente deu de ombros.

Ele sabia, mais ou menos, em que todos pensavam. Geralmente, as vitórias trazem consigo as lembranças das derrotas mais dolorosas. Ele sentia tanto pelo amigo Roy... sim, ele era seu amigo, apesar de tudo, uma das pessoas mais confiáveis que conhecia no mundo. E o alquimista das chamas havia feito a mesma escolha que Ed... como Marion disse, só alguém grande era capaz de fazê-la. Mas a grandeza que ela atribuíra ao alquimista de aço era, na concepção do próprio, errada. Roy, sim, é que era digno de nota. Ed não tinha escolha, Roy tinha, e preferiu o caminho mais difícil. Sim, ele era um exemplo a ser seguido, um grande homem, um grande líder.

"Prometo que não vou deixar que isso aconteça outra vez, amigo", ele pensou, olhando primeiro para todas as pessoas à sua volta e depois para cima. "Prometo. E é melhor que ninguém seja estúpido o bastante para tentar, ou vai ver do que realmente todos nós somos feitos!".

Era a hora de renascer, e de continuar. Como Alphonse havia dito, chorar não era errado. O errado é pensar que seremos obrigados a chorar para sempre. Havia tanto a se fazer... tanto a se reconstruir...

O sol brilhava, como sempre, independente das nuvens abaixo dele. Não era impossível. E eles conseguiriam, com certeza.

--

_**Nota da autora:**__ Esse capítulo serviu mais para explicar o que aconteceu logo após o ataque. O próximo será o verdadeiro epílogo, um ano após a "noite da lua de sangue". Lá, todas as reviews serão respondidas e as dúvidas, esclarecidas. Até lá!_


	28. Epílogo: Asu He No Basho

Epílogo: Asu He No Basho

_**Epílogo: Asu He No Basho**_

_Nada pode ser obtido sem uma espécie de sacrifício._

_É preciso oferecer em troca alguma coisa de valor equivalente._

_Este é o princípio básico da alquimia: a Lei da Troca Equivalente._

_Naquela época, nós acreditávamos que essa lei fosse absoluta..._

_Kagayaku sekai ga kono te ni afure __**(O mundo brilhante transborda em minhas mãos)**_

_Kagirinai toki wo daite __**(Abraçando o tempo ilimitado)**_

_Boku wa susundeku __**(Eu ando em frente)**_

_Já se passou um ano desde a noite fatídica em que, enfim, a organização criminosa conhecida como Black Rose foi derrotada numa ação militar. E, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, ainda é difícil explicar tudo o que aconteceu, mesmo para mim, que vi tudo. Nessa época, fui forçado a conhecer o melhor e o pior das pessoas, e até hoje, quando penso em tudo o que aconteceu, me pergunto se realmente a Troca Equivalente se aplicou neste caso. É uma pergunta sem resposta, como tantas outras... Mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá parar de procurar._

O dia nascia na Cidade Central, e Ed se levantava, desperto pelos raios que sol que se insinuavam entre as cortinas claras da sua janela. Seria realmente um belo dia. As nuvens, tingidas de tons de laranja, rosa e salmão, formavam um dos espetáculos favoritos do alquimista de aço, que ficou um tempo parado, observando o vento jogá-las de um lado para o outro.

Tanto tempo havia se passado... Fazia um ano, exato, naquele dia. Em que exatamente ele mesmo havia se transformado naquele tempo? Seria ele o mesmo Edward Elric daquela noite, desesperado pela mesma maldição que quase destruíra seu irmão e que agora estava nele mesmo? Seria ele aquele mesmo rapaz imaturo, passional, decidido a tomar qualquer atitude, por mais estúpida que fosse, apenas para que não fosse obrigado a ficar parado, assistindo o inferno tomar conta de tudo?

"Não", ele pensou, ao ver a cicatriz que atravessava seu peito de um lado a outro, "eu não sou o mesmo. Não sou. Aqueles poucos dias me transformaram de uma forma que uma vida toda não conseguiu. Eu cresci. E, mesmo assim, ainda sou eu mesmo". Aquela marca ainda doía, às vezes, mas as lembranças que ela trazia eram muito mais dolorosas. Por isso, não se importou com as múltiplas cicatrizes espalhadas pelo seu corpo. Elas serviriam como um sinal, para que não deixasse que o mesmo acontecesse a outro.

Abriu a janela e respirou fundo, sentindo a brisa úmida da manhã se chocar contra seu rosto e agitar seus cabelos. Ele estava vivo, naquele momento. E, por isso, deveria fazer daquele momento específico o melhor que pudesse. Ele estava vivo, seguindo em frente. Não seriam aquelas lembranças tristes que o arrastariam para trás. Ele era mais forte que elas. Ele era mais forte que _tudo_. E, por isso, não tinha mais nada que precisasse temer.

_Tooku kara kaze ga fuite __**(O vento sopra de longe)**_

_Nagareru kumo wo miageteru __**(Eu olho para as altas nuvens flutuantes)**_

_Furikaeru nante dekinai __**(Não posso voltar atrás)**_

_Kioku no naka no nukumori __**(O calor em minhas lembranças)**_

_Fuan ni makesou na kokoro __**(Meu coração que parece perder para a ansiedade)**_

_Nugisutete mata aruiteku __**(Eu os expulso e caminho novamente)**_

_Nenhum de nós saiu ileso, aquela noite. Tive que carregar meu próprio irmão nos braços, mais uma vez, sem saber se o veria vivo outra vez. Tive que vê-lo sangrando, outra vez. Mas ele sobreviveu. E, lentamente, foi se recuperando, tanto fisicamente quanto emocionalmente. Aos poucos, ele está colando os pedaços do seu coração, e se permitindo a pelo menos tentar ser feliz outra vez. E está conseguindo, mesmo que devagar. Sei que, freqüentemente, ele ainda sente tudo aquilo doer. Eu sei porque também sinto. Mas ele está se reerguendo, e agora segue sua vida em paz._

_Outra pessoa que provou ter uma capacidade incrível de se reerguer foi Riza. Ela sofreu tanto quando Roy se foi... logo ela, sempre tão forte, tão segura de si, desabar daquele jeito... mas, talvez, pela própria memória dele, pelas lembranças de tudo o que os dois sentiam um pelo outro, ela também está seguindo em frente, e também está procurando seu caminho. Ela foi promovida, novamente. Hoje, ela é tenente-coronel, a mesma patente ocupada por Roy Mustang, e foi designada para ser a responsável pelo Quartel-General Central._

_Marion também está diferente. Parece que ela tirou o peso do mundo de cima dos ombros, e hoje está mais leve, mais tranqüila. Ela resolveu se estabelecer permanentemente na Cidade Central, e dividir com Ed a tarefa de ensinar alquimia a Elysia, que está ficando cada vez melhor e mais inteligente. Ela está ficando bem parecida com o meu irmão, também, pelo menos na língua sem freios... Mas, aparentemente, tudo aquilo pelo que ela passou nas mãos da Black Rose não a afetou. Ela é feliz. Marion também é feliz, acho que pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Era o que Maes queria para a sua família, e acho que ele também está muito feliz por isso, onde quer que esteja._

–Tenente-coronel Hawkeye, aqui tem alguns relatórios da última missão de reconhecimento de fronteiras – Riza levantou os olhos da planilha que analisava, e viu uma moça alta, com cabelos pretos um pouco abaixo dos ombros, olhos verde-claros escondidos por óculos grossos – Andei dando uma olhada, e parece que não encontraram nada interessante.

–Só neve, como sempre – a coronel soprou uma mecha de cabelo louro para cima, entediada – Não sei por que insistimos nessas missões estúpidas...

–Você sabe que dia é hoje, não sabe? – a outra, Marion Hughes, a encarou – E então... você vai?

–É claro que sim – respondeu Riza, a voz grave – Faz um ano. Eu não me esqueci um dia sequer.

A loura observou a janela, pensativa. Marion sentiu-se mal por ter tocado naquele assunto. Mesmo ela ainda não havia conseguido processar tudo corretamente, durante aquele ano, e preferiu tentar esquecer tudo aquilo, mesmo sabendo que era impossível. Prendeu os cabelos num coque, com o auxílio de um lápis. Por alguma razão, depois daquela noite resolveu deixar o cabelo crescer, e agora, quando ele estava num comprimento razoável, percebeu que eles assentavam melhor em seu rosto que o corte anterior. Era apenas um pequeno sinal de mudança externa para tentar refletir tudo o que havia mudado dentro dela mesma, em sua mente e seu coração.

–Sabe, eu fiquei me perguntando porque ele não me contou – Riza começou a falar, sem desviar os olhos da janela – Pensei que ele não confiava em mim, que ele não me amava. Então, um belo dia eu acordei, e me dei conta de que ele só não me disse porque sabia que eu não o deixaria ir – suspirou – E, quem sabe, ele estava procurando uma forma de redenção. Ele me contava coisas... os erros que tinha cometido... e eu sabia que ele nunca se perdoou por eles. Talvez esse seja o jeito que ele encontrou de pedir perdão ao mundo.

–Ele era um grande homem, Riza – a voz de Marion estava embargada – Às vezes, penso que se tivesse dado certo... se eu tivesse conseguido salvá-lo...

–...você não conseguiria, e se tentasse de novo acabaria se enfraquecendo ainda mais – Riza a cortou – Ninguém poderia ter feito nada. Ele era teimoso, não deixaria você fazer nada que a machucasse, de qualquer forma – a primeira percebeu um sorrisinho no rosto da outra – Era exatamente isso que eu mais amava nele.

Marion não disse mais nada. Não precisava. Riza precisava apenas de alguém que a ouvisse, e agora, um ano depois, ela finalmente estava pronta para dizer o que realmente sentia. Sentiu admiração pela sua superior em comando, uma admiração que se aproximava daquela que nutria por Roy Mustang. Realmente, era uma honra servir a pessoas como os dois, e a cada dia sentia-se mais gratificada por isso.

–Preciso sair mais cedo – ela disse, por fim – Elysia irá comigo hoje à tarde, por isso preciso sair um pouco mais cedo para me organizar. Está tudo bem?

–Claro, claro – a outra disse – Temos pouco trabalho por hoje. Assim que terminar, pode sair.

Marion bateu uma continência e saiu, deixando a outra sozinha. Não percebeu que, no colo dela, havia um porta-retrato exibindo a foto de um homem alto e bonito com cabelos pretos brilhantes e meio revoltos, um brilho de malícia no olhar e um sorriso levemente debochado, abraçado a uma mulher loura, que parecia ter seu momento supremo de felicidade. E também não percebeu que, sobre o rosto do homem na foto, havia uma lágrima caída, solitária, destacando-se sobre o vidro.

_Hontou wa tomadoi nagara __**(A verdade é, enquanto estava perplexo)**_

_Nani ka wo sagashi-tsuzuketa __**(Eu me mantive procurando alguma coisa)**_

_Yoake wa kanarazu __**(Por causa do nascer do dia)**_

_Yattekuru kara __**(Estar para vir)**_

_Eu também estou muito diferente do que era antes. Estou, sei lá, mais maduro e mais seguro de mim. Mas não consegui tudo isso de graça. É nesses momentos, quando penso no que mudou em mim, que vejo que a Troca Equivalente existe e funciona. Às vezes, ainda me lembro daquela noite, do que eu vi, do que eu senti, e não quero isso de novo. No fim das contas, fui obrigado a ser um espectador que era capaz de assistir e de perceber tudo de um jeito muito mais intenso e doloroso que a imensa maioria das pessoas._

_Marion concordou em ser minha nova sensei, também. Izumi já havia me ensinado tudo o que sabia, mas Marion era capaz de me entender de um jeito que quase ninguém mais conseguia. Nós dois éramos muito parecidos, não só nas habilidades, mas também no que precisamos sacrificar para obtê-las. Depois que ela soube do meu passado e mesmo assim não me julgou nem me tratou com pena, percebi que podia confiar plenamente nela. E confio, até hoje. Ainda moro na casa dos Hughes, e ela nos visita várias vezes por semana, para me dar aulas e também para ensinar Elysia. As duas estão cada vez mais próximas, e finalmente posso vê-las como uma família de verdade._

–Olá! Espero que vocês tenham um prato a mais na mesa! – Marion foi entrando sem cerimônia na casa da família Hughes. Alphonse estava na sala, e a cumprimentou – Onde está a minha sobrinha favorita?

–Tia Marion! – de repente, ela ouviu o atrito de pequenas rodas contra o piso, seguido por um raivoso "já disse que não quero essa droga de skate dentro de casa!". Depois, apareceu uma garota loura, com cabelos trançados e olhos verdes, usando uma bandana bordada – Estávamos te esperando! Teremos aula hoje?

–Não – a mulher respondeu, num tom sério – Na verdade, temos algo a fazer hoje à tarde. Escolha uma roupa bonita e esteja pronta às cinco horas.

Elysia não questionou, mas a sua expressão facial indicava que ela não havia entendido nada. Não precisava. Marion ensinaria uma das lições mais valiosas para a garota naquela tarde. Ela falaria de coragem, e de respeito, e do princípio máximo que, além da troca equivalente, deveria pautar a vida de um alquimista: alquimia pelo bem das pessoas, não para feri-las.

Ensiná-la estava acendendo em seu coração uma chama diferente. Ela queria ser um bom exemplo para a sobrinha, ensinar-lhe coisas boas, para que ela fosse uma grande pessoa, como seu irmão, e a esposa dele, e tantas outras pessoas maravilhosas que conhecera ao longo daquele tempo. E, por isso, pautava sua própria vida seguindo esses exemplos. E, assim, se sentia bem, e se permitia desfrutar das pequenas coisas. Ela estava decidida a não se deixar corromper pela _Tsumi no Irezumi_. Aquela podia ser a Marca do Pecado, mas ela ainda tinha a alma pura e a consciência limpa. Enquanto permanecesse assim, nada poderia tocá-la.

_Doko ka de kikoeteru koe ga __**(A voz que eu ouço em algum lugar)**_

_Tooku michishirube no you sa __**(Está distante, como um sinal-guia)**_

_Narihibiku kodou ga mezamete __**(As ecoantes batidas do meu coração estão despertando)**_

_Motometeru yo __**(E buscando)**_

_Strathmore começou a trabalhar num grande laboratório alquímico. Ele continua o mesmo de sempre, talvez só um pouco mais velho e resmungão. Voltar para Londres, ou sei lá o nome do lugar de onde ele veio, parece estar totalmente fora de cogitação. Ele também parece finalmente ter se encontrado no mundo. E eu não tenho certeza, mas parece que ele pretende prestar, esse ano, o exame para alquimista federal. Eu coloco muita fé nele, acho que ele seria um excelente alquimista federal. Ele também me ensina coisas muito interessantes..._

_Tenho, agora, 16 anos. Meu irmão já completou 20. E, apesar de tudo, ainda me considero um cara normal, levando uma vida __**quase**__ normal. Consegui uma vaga para estudar na Academia Militar de Alquimia, a mesma onde Roy e Daniel se formaram. Quero saber sempre mais, crescer sempre mais, para me tornar não só um alquimista melhor, mas também uma pessoa melhor. Ed também está estudando na Academia, mas estamos em áreas diferentes. Eu escolhi fazer uma especialização em alquimia médica, porque acho que, assim, posso ajudar mais pessoas._

_Se penso no futuro? Céus, é claro que sim. Aliás, acho que isso é algo que me torna humano: todas as pessoas precisam pensar no que está por vir, para ter algo pelo que esperar. É daí que os sonhos tiram as suas forças. E eu tenho muitos sonhos. Pelo menos nesse ponto, me orgulho de ser ainda meio criança: me permito sonhar sem limites, porque sei que não posso realizar esses sonhos sem me esforçar para isso. E assim, sigo a minha vida, porque tenho em mente que o único que pode me atrasar ou me fazer parar no meio do caminho sou eu mesmo. E não vou me deixar fazer isso, jamais._

_Mada minu ashita wo machi-tsuzukeru __**(Eu continuo esperando pelo amanhã ainda desconhecido)**_

_Tsumetai kaze nanka ja __**(O vento frio e tudo o mais)**_

_Boku wo tomerarenai __**(Não podem me parar)**_

_Kagayaku sekai ga kono te ni afure __**(O mundo brilhante transborda em minhas mãos)**_

_Kagirinai toki wo daite __**(Abraçando o tempo ilimitado)**_

_Boku wa susundeku __**(Eu ando em frente)**_

–E então, Daniel, está pronto?

Strathmore ainda estava vestindo o jaleco do laboratório onde trabalhava quando viu que Ed estava parado à porta. Ele vestia uma roupa simples mas elegantes, camisa e calça preta e botas de cano curto. O cabelo estava preso num rabo-de-cavalo, e as mechas longas da franja cobriam os olhos.

–Sim, estou – ele jogou o jaleco num canto, e o seguiu. Os dois seguiram a pé pela rua, conversando amigavelmente – Já faz um ano... quem diria...

–Daniel, diga-me uma coisa: você gosta de Amestris? – Ed o encarou – Sei lá, você nunca quis voltar para a sua terra, para os seus amigos?

–Poucas vezes – respondeu o cientista, sincero – E, sempre que pensava em voltar, me lembrava que aqui faz sempre sol, as pessoas são mais receptivas e ninguém ri de mim. Além do mais, os amigos mais leais que já tive são todos daqui – depois, num tom sábio – Mudanças são boas, Edward. Quando a situação muda, você tem a chance de crescer. Você mesmo deve ter percebido isso quando passou aqueles anos no mundo de onde eu vim...

Aquilo era verdade. As mudanças eram boas. E, com elas, ele havia crescido e se tornado quem era naquele dia, alguém totalmente diferente da pessoa de um ano atrás, que por sua vez era totalmente diferente da pessoa que havia cruzado o Portão. E ser diferente não significava ser melhor ou pior, necessariamente.

Respirou fundo. Ele era apaixonado pela Cidade Central. O vento do início de entardecer batia em seu rosto, jogando as mechas da franja de um lado para o outro. Era um lugar tão lindo, tão pulsante... ele podia ver, nos olhos de Daniel, que ele também compartilhava daquele sentimento.

–É melhor irmos logo, senão vamos nos atrasar – disse Daniel, evidentemente relutante – Eles já devem estar nos esperando.

–Eu sei – concordou Ed, no mesmo tom.

Eles seguiram. E, uma última vez, Ed fitou a cidade. Sentia-se orgulhoso por ter ajudado a protegê-la. E, então, chegaram ao Quartel-General Central e entraram num carro que já os esperava.

_Utsuriyuku toki wa sugite __**(Os tempos mutantes passam)**_

_Umareta machi no kaze no oto __**(O som do vento nascido nas cidades)**_

_Mimi wo sumashite mo kikoenai __**(Mesmo se eu tentar bem de perto, não posso ouvir)**_

_Dare no mune ni mo nemutteru __**(Está dormindo no peito de alguém)**_

_Jounetsu no hi wo kesanaide __**(Sem apagar as chamas da paixão)**_

_Moetsukiru made wa aruiteku __**(Eu andarei até elas queimarem por completo)**_

_Não perdoamos ninguém que estava envolvido com o caso Black Rose. Três semanas depois da explosão, Marcus Clavel, inspetor da polícia amestriana e informante infiltrado no exército, foi preso em Xing. Apesar de os relatórios oficiais dizerem que ele tentou resistir e foi alvejado em combate, não acredito nessa versão. Os militares fizeram justiça com as próprias mãos, mais uma vez. Não que eu lamente por ele, afinal concordo que os traidores devem pagar pelos seus crimes, mas questiono se os métodos usados foram justos. Se fosse levado a um tribunal, na certa Clavel seria julgado, condenado e executado, mas ninguém quis esperar. Outros membros também foram capturados, e estes sim foram presos e interrogados._

_Todos os nossos combatentes mortos receberam homenagens vindas do país inteiro. Eram cartas, flores, presentes aos familiares. E, na praça central do quartel, foi construído um memorial com todos os nomes e patentes. Mesmo agora, de vez em quando alguém deposita flores lá. As pessoas já não nos vêem mais como cães do exército, talvez pela enorme comoção que os assassinatos tenham provocado._

_O nome de Roy está em destaque, naquele memorial. Todos nós fizemos questão de divulgar a bravura e o valor do nosso líder, e a de todos os outros. Acho que era algo que devíamos a eles, para provar que não foi em vão. Os sobreviventes todos receberam promoções, mas a grande maioria recusou, inclusive eu. Riza também queria recusar a sua promoção, mas todos nós insistimos e a apontamos como a pessoa mais competente para liderar o QG Central, e no fim ela aceitou._

_Vocês devem me achar um idiota por ter recusado a chance de subir de patente, ganhar mais e ter mais prestígio, mas eu vou explicar o motivo que me levou a tomar essa decisão: não quero me promover à custa do sofrimento de tantas pessoas. Foram estimadas em torno de quatrocentas mortes, entre as vítimas conhecidas de Eclipse e os nossos combatentes, mas nós sabemos que esse número foi muito maior, pois houve aquelas vítimas que não foram reveladas. E todos os que não aceitaram deram a mesma resposta que eu acabei de dar a vocês._

_Sabe, às vezes penso em como era a minha vida quando eu estava preso à armadura. Na verdade, nunca contei isso que vou lhes dizer a ninguém, nem ao Ed. Sinceramente, acho que eu não iria querer que fosse diferente. Se não tivéssemos feito a transmutação, nada do que aconteceu conosco existiria, e aí não conheceríamos pessoas tão extraordinárias como os Hughes, ou a tenente-coronel Hawkeye, ou até mesmo o próprio general Mustang. Não teríamos salvo as vidas que salvamos, nem ajudado todas aquelas pessoas. Não tenho pretensão de ser o salvador do mundo, mas me orgulho de, pelo menos, ter feito tudo aquilo que estava ao meu alcance, e sei que Ed também pensa assim._

_E, mesmo com toda a dor que fomos obrigados a suportar, com todas as perdas, todas as lágrimas, acho que ainda valeu a pena. Uma lição sem dor não tem valor nenhum. Aquele que nada sacrifica, nada pode obter. E aprendemos muitas lições, para tentar ser pessoas melhores e tornar o mundo à nossa volta um lugar melhor. Mesmo que não tenhamos conquistado tudo aquilo que queríamos, hoje sabemos que haverá a chance de tentar outra vez. Um dia, nós chegaremos lá, quando estivermos prontos. E eu tenho certeza de que nós vamos chegar._

_Hontou wa samayoi nagara __**(A verdade é que enquanto eu estava perdido)**_

_Nani ka wo nakushi-tsuzuketa __**(Continuei perdendo alguma coisa)**_

_Yoake wo tashika ni __**(Eu realmente acreditei)**_

_Shinjiteita __**(No nascer do dia)**_

_Moshi mo ikitsuita basho ga __**(Mesmo que o lugar em que eu terminei)**_

_Motometa mono to chigatte mo __**(Seja diferente daquele pelo qual eu busquei)**_

_Mata hajime kara yarinaosu sa __**(Eu começarei de novo, do zero)**_

_Tsukameru made __**(Até eu conseguir agarrá-lo)**_

–Tia Marion, por que estamos aqui? – perguntava uma apreensiva Elysia, parada em frente a uma pilha de escombros de concreto enegrecidos pelas chamas – Eu não gosto desse lugar, ele me dá medo!

–Prometo que não vamos ficar muito tempo aqui, Lysie – disse a própria, abraçando-a – E então, quem se habilita?

–Pode deixar que eu vou – disse Ed. Ele não havia visto a destruição daquele lugar. Quando foi tirado do prédio, estava inconsciente, e a imagem das pilhas e pilhas de pedras e tijolos semidestruídos fixou-se em sua mente na mesma hora. Aquilo era algo que tinha que fazer, para encerrar aquela história de uma vez por todas – Você trouxe as rosas?

–Estão aqui – Al entregou ao irmão uma caixa de papelão. Lá dentro, estavam todas as rosas de ônix encontradas nas cenas dos crimes que a Black Rose cometeu – Todas elas.

Edward não disse nada, apenas caminhou, sem hesitação, na direção dos restos do prédio. Eles esperaram exatamente um ano, para que as investigações fossem terminadas e também para deixar que todos estivessem mais recuperados do incidente, para levar aquilo a cabo. Riza observou a cena, e no mesmo instante a imagem de Roy em seus braços, sem vida, sendo carregado para fora, formou-se em sua mente.

–Espero que todos aqui saibam por que viemos – ela tomou a palavra – Durante esse ano, nos esforçamos em eliminar cada vestígio do que foi a Black Rose, para nos garantir que ninguém se atreveria a trilhar o mesmo caminho. E, hoje, vamos terminar a nossa última tarefa.

–Esse lugar trouxe tristeza e desespero a milhares de pessoas – continuou Marion – Vidas perdidas, famílias destruídas, futuros despedaçados. Até hoje posso sentir a aura maligna daqui – todos os presentes conheciam a história da Tsumi no Irezumi, e juraram segredo absoluto – e acho que devemos eliminar tudo isso de uma vez por todas, em nome de todos aqueles que deram as suas vidas para que isso acontecesse – e, para Edward – Muito bem, pode começar.

Ele respirou fundo. Ed não via a pilha de escombros, e sim as paredes limosas, os cômodos pouco-iluminados, as rachaduras, os corredores estreitos que foram sua prisão e que quase foram o seu túmulo. Sentiu a cicatriz no peito doer um pouco, como se ela tivesse sido também afetada pelas lembranças. Era hora de acabar com aquilo tudo de uma vez por todas. Bateu as mãos uma contra a outra e, depois, na pilha de destroços.

A luz que emanou das pedras atingiu a todos com força, ofuscando-os. Apenas Alphonse permaneceu olhando, absorto. As luzes e raios dançavam, insanos, e ele nem conseguia mais enxergar os montes de entulho. Ele não sabia porque, mas sentiu que precisava tocar naquela luz, e estendeu as mãos. Era como se todo aquele brilho o alimentasse e o aquecesse. Acabou fechando os olhos, mas continuava a sentir aquela luz jorrando sobre eles. Pouco a pouco, aquela sensação horrível e gelada que os restos da sede da Black Rose lhe proporcionavam foi desvanecendo, até não restar mais nada.

–Pronto – ele ouviu a voz de Ed, distante, e percebeu que a transmutação tinha terminado. Ao abrir os olhos e acostumar a visão com a falta de luz, viu que, no lugar do entulho, havia uma superfície de concreto liso e plano – Acabou.

Marion chegou perto do local, tocando o chão, e ficou satisfeita. Mesmo depois de todos os corpos terem sido resgatados, continuava a sentir uma presença má e vingativa, que só agora havia desaparecido completamente. Todo o mal da Black Rose foi, enfim, apagado, e mesmo que as cicatrizes causadas por ele tenham permanecido, agora não existia mais o veneno que as mantinha abertas.

–O que acha de construirmos alguma coisa aqui? – sugeriu Falman – Um parque, talvez, ou uma biblioteca... vocês não estavam pensando em construir uma nova biblioteca para o quartel?

–É uma boa idéia, Vato – concordou Riza, sem tirar os olhos do lugar – É uma área ampla, e muito boa. Poderíamos pensar nessa idéia da biblioteca... como seria?

Eles começaram a conversar a respeito do projeto. Riza, enfim, estava empolgada com alguma coisa nova. Marion sorriu, sem participar da conversa, e sussurrou a Elysia:

–O que acha de irmos comer pizza mais tarde?

–Só se for de quatro-queijos! – concordou a garota, efusiva – E... posso chamar o Ed e o Al?

–Se eles pagarem, tudo bem – disse a investigadora, rindo – Já estamos indo... vá com a Riza e logo eu te alcanço, eu vou chamar os meninos para irem conosco.

A garota foi, saltitante. Ela estava bem. Apesar de ter ficado muito triste com a morte do "tio" Roy, estava totalmente feliz. Em breve, ela se tornaria uma adolescente, e Marion queria se certificar pessoalmente de que ela passaria por essa fase apenas com os traumas naturais da idade.

–Eles crescem rápido, não é? – ela ouviu a voz de Ed às suas costas – Um belo dia a gente acorda e descobre que eles já estão quase saindo de casa...

–Não seja dramático – ela riu um pouco, mas logo ficou séria – E então... tudo bem?

–Agora está – ele tinha o olhar fixo na superfície que acabara de transmutar – Eles não vão voltar nunca mais. Outros poderão vir, mas a Black Rose está totalmente destruída, agora.

–Você acha que outros viriam? – ela perguntou, intuindo a resposta – Quer dizer, seria loucura... todos se lembrariam do que aconteceu aqui, e não se arriscariam.

–A ganância e a sede de poder são maiores que o medo, Marion – respondeu ele – Sei disso por experiência própria. Não posso garantir que eles virão, ou que não virão, mas _se_ vierem, vamos estar prontos. Não posso prever o futuro, então, prefiro ir vivendo o presente – ele a encarou, e ela devolveu o olhar. Sim, ele estava certo. Ela sorriu. E, em silêncio, os dois deram as costas ao lugar e saíram.

_Ryoute wo kazashite koboretekuru __**(Eu ergo minhas mãos, e apenas a fraca luz)**_

_Kasuka na hikari dake ga __**(Que se derrama por elas)**_

_Bokura mezasu basho __**(É o lugar que visamos)**_

_Mada minu ashita wo machi-tsuzukeru __**(Eu continuo esperando pelo amanhã ainda desconhecido)**_

_Tsumetai kaze nanka ja __**(O vento frio e tudo o mais)**_

_Boku wo tomerarenai __**(Não podem me parar)**_

–Vocês também vão comer pizza com a gente, não vão? – Elysia perguntou em voz alta a todos os presentes, enquanto caminhavam de volta para os carros.

–Você quer me levar à falência, Elysia Hughes? – perguntou Marion, fingindo aborrecimento – Eu não posso levar todo mundo!

–Não se preocupe, a gente paga – disse Havoc – Não podemos recusar um convite feito pela pequena senhorita Hughes! Sim, Elysia, nós vamos.

–Você está aprendendo alquimia, não está? – disse Daniel – Então, eu vou te ensinar uma coisa muito legal que aprendi na Academia, que se chama extração metálica – ele pegou uma pedra na beira da estrada, e observou-a – Hum... um bloco de bauxita... e dos bons... vamos lá! – ele desenhou, no chão, um círculo de transmutação, e colocou a pedra sobre ele. Depois, tocou suas bordas. Uma pequena luz começou a emanar do chão, e logo depois se apagou. No lugar da pedra, estava um pequeno monte de poeira e um pequeno pedaço de alumínio metálico, transmutado num anel de coração. Ele fez uma pequena mesura, enquanto entregava o anel à garota, arrancando risadas de todos os outros.

–Isso é tão legal! Você vai me ensinar isso? – os olhos dela brilhavam enquanto ela colocava no dedo a mais nova bijuteria. Ele concordou prontamente com a cabeça.

Riza, à frente, lançou um olhar para Marion, que deu de ombros. Tanta coisa havia mudado... E, mesmo assim, bem ali, na sua frente, estava a promessa de um futuro novo. Era em nome dessa promessa que deveriam continuar, para que ela se concretizasse. Talvez no dia seguinte outro problema aparecesse, talvez no mês que vem, talvez já tivesse aparecido e eles ainda não sabiam, mas não importava. Todas as lições aprendidas os tornaram mais fortes, mais seguros. E, apesar da tristeza, imaginar um mundo mais radiante não era impossível. Só dependia de cada um deles. Enquanto fizessem o que estava ao seu alcance, esse sonho ainda poderia se tornar real.

_Nada pode ser obtido sem uma espécie de sacrifício. É preciso oferecer em troca alguma coisa de valor equivalente. Esse é o princípio básico da alquimia: a Lei da Troca Equivalente. Naquela época, nós acreditávamos que essa lei fosse absoluta._

_E hoje, depois de tudo, olhando para nós mesmos e para o mundo à nossa volta, aprendemos a mais valiosa das lições. Sim, ela não é absoluta. Sim, o nosso mundo não é perfeito. E, principalmente, sim, nenhum de nós é perfeito, e nem tem a pretensão de sê-lo. Mas, exatamente por isso, percebemos que a Troca Equivalente é perfeita em suas imperfeições. Muito nos foi tirado, mas mesmo que pareça que não recebemos nada em troca, muito nos foi dado também. Sabedoria, coragem, serenidade, no fim percebemos que nos tornamos mais maduros e mais sábios. Ainda somos pequenos, ainda somos fracos, e temos muito a aprender. Somos humanos, seres limitados e frágeis, sempre em formação, sempre aprendendo novas lições com os erros e sempre errando em coisas diferentes. Essa é a condição humana. E, mesmo assim, somos as criaturas mais abençoadas do mundo, por termos consciência da nossa pequenez. É por isso que temos condições de crescer. Essa é uma missão que eu abracei: tentar crescer sempre mais, ser uma pessoa melhor a cada dia, para também conseguir tornar o mundo à minha volta um lugar melhor. É a minha missão. E vou segui-la até o fim._

_Kagayaku sekai ga kono te ni afure __**(O mundo brilhante transborda em minhas mãos)**_

_Kagirinai toki wo daite __**(Abraçando o tempo ilimitado)**_

_Boku wa susundeku __**(Eu ando em frente)**_

_Ryoute wo kazashite koboretekuru __**(Eu ergo minhas mãos, e apenas a fraca luz)**_

_Kasuka na hikari dake ga __**(Que se derrama por elas)**_

_Bokura mezasu basho __**(É o lugar que visamos)**_

_Ryoute wo hirogete uketomeru... __**(Eu abro minhas mãos e a pego...)**_

_**FIM**_

--

_**Nota da autora:**__ Pois bem, pessoal, este é o fim da história. Muita coisa não foi dita, muitos erros foram cometidos, o final ficou uma perfeita desgraça, mas... bem, foi o melhor que eu consegui. Quero agradecer do fundo do coração a todos os que leram, que deixaram reviews, que cobraram, que criticaram, que elogiaram, que sugeriram, porque vocês me ajudaram a levar esse projeto adiante. Confesso, também, que essa foi a fic mais pessoal que eu já escrevi. Ela tem acompanhado meu estado de espírito desde o primeiro capítulo, e muitas partes acabaram sendo desabafos de mim mesma. Não pretendo continuar essa fic, até porque seria impossível manter o vínculo entre as duas histórias considerando o final que criei, mas a minha OC Marion Hughes pode, sim, aparecer em outra fic (talvez um spin-off, talvez uma nova história...talvez nem mesmo de Fullmetal Alchemist). Vou, agora, responder às últimas reviews, mas peço quer deixem muitas e muitas para me dizer o que acharam do final, aí eu respondo-as por MP. Lá vão:_

_**patilion:**__ Bem, não sei, mas eu percebi uma certa, hum, __**hostilidade**__ em relação à ela. Acho que é porque Ed é da Win e ponto final... ah, e só uma coisa: esse final não promete absolutamente nada. Se eles vão ficar juntos depois, isso já não é mais problema meu. E eu também estou me dividindo entre estar feliz e triste por terminar... estou publicando há quase um ano, e essa fic me acompanhou por todo esse período. Confesso: também chorei quando fiz o Ed virar pedra filosofal, em parte porque, no fundo, eu não queria fazer isso e em parte porque sabia que tinha que fazer. É meio complexo, mas é mais ou menos isso._

_**Lika Nightmare:**__ Não matei a Riza, é verdade, mas acho que você deve me odiar ainda mais pelo que fiz... Me perdoe, era necessário. E obrigado por ter se lembrado de mim mesmo depois de tanto tempo, está bem? A propósito, quero continuar lendo suas fics, ouviu?_

_**IpSuanne:**__ Calma, calma, calma... como você leu de olhos fechados?? xD!! Obrigada pelos elogios, obrigada por postar suas reviews, obrigada por tudo!!_

_**Sammy-Chan:**__ Sei o que você sente... tantas vezes já quis xingar alguém via review... Roy não poderia ajudar o Ed, porque naquela hora ele tinha que se virar sozinho, mas a Riza precisava muito dele, e ele a salvou. Eu pensei nessa parte muito antes de pensar em Ed como pedra filosofal, acho que o amor dos dois é tão bonito e profundo que uma atitude dessas não seria inesperada. E, juro para vocês, há um outro final armazenado no meu computador, e nesse o Ed morre mesmo, mas percebi que, sem ele e sem o Roy, eu não conseguiria continuar a fic! Acho que foi justo que Ed vivesse, uma espécie de troca equivalente... ele sofreu tanto, merecia pelo menos a chance de continuar vivendo para tentar ser feliz..._

_Bem, pessoal, é isso. Meu próximo projeto de fic "séria" vai ser sobre Death Note. Depois que terminei a fic, fiquei um pouco órfã de algo legal para fazer, e comecei a baixar os mangás de Death Note... em uma semana, li os 12 volumes e me viciei completamente. Odeio o Light (Raito) Yagami, mas amo o detetive L na mesma proporção, por isso minha próxima história será focada nele, no passado dele. E, em comemoração ao próximo RoyAi Day (13 de junho), podem esperar pelo início de uma nova Royai de comédia (sim, o fato de eu ter matado o Roy nessa fic não quer dizer que eu tenha deixado de amá-lo, e por isso vou me compensar na próxima). Meninos e meninas, quero ler suas fics também, OK? Escrevam, eu prometo que não irão se arrepender... eu comecei e agora sou incapaz de parar! Beijos a todos, obrigada pela atenção durante todos esses meses, e até a próxima!_


End file.
